Despues del Final
by tashkent
Summary: #Ultimo capítulo# Luego de finalizada la Batalla de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico celebró felizmente el fin de Voldemort, pero las muertes laceraron a todas las familias. Harry, desconsolado y desbordado por las consecuencias siente que debe irse para siempre
1. Escapando

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**1- Escapando**

El sol se ponía lentamente bajo el horizonte de un Mediterráneo de un extraordinario azul, ofreciendo un espectáculo imponente de colores amarillos y naranjas. Finalmente, su silueta desapareció y por unos cuantos instantes los matices brillaron mágicamente hasta que paulatinamente comenzaron a apagarse.

Harry contemplaba el magnífico evento sentado en el pequeño balcón del cuarto del hotel, el cual ofrecía un hermoso panorama digno de las mejores postales. Sin embargo, la espectacular puesta del sol no hizo más que terminar de hundirlo en la tristeza, arrancándole una lágrima de sus ojos vidriosos. Con una ligera y amarga sonrisa recordó sus cumpleaños en la casa de sus tíos antes de que se enterase de que era mago. Eran días sin significado para él, ya que lo maltrataban como cualquier otro día o lo ignoraban totalmente, como si no viviera allí; este 31 de Julio era, con mucho, el peor de todos sus cumpleaños.

Estaba solo, completamente solo en un país desconocido para él. Era lo que buscaba, después de todo: escapar, aislarse del mundo mágico y buscar la soledad. Pero esta soledad lo deprimía, lo aplastaba contra el suelo y no lo dejaba respirar. A veces, durante los poco más de dos meses que llevaba en el auto-exilio, creía que se había equivocado y que no tendría que haberse ido de Inglaterra, pero los espantosos recuerdos y remordimientos impiadosamente le caían encima y ahuyentaban cualquier mínima intención de volver y se sumía en una nueva serie de culpa y tristeza. Hoy cumplía 18 años, asi que decidió salir de su encierro en su nueva casa y rentar un cuarto de hotel en la costa del mar para intentar escapar de su depresión, rodearse de gente desconocida y disfrutar del sol y de la playa. Sin embargo, los lacerantes recuerdos de la última batalla y sus horribles consecuencias lo perseguían como Voldemort y sus mortífagos lo persiguieron durante años.

_"Harry, de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo mientras observaba con la boca abierta a su amigo._

_"Lo que escuchaste," dijo Harry lacónicamente tirado sobre el sillón._

_Hermione estaba pasmada, y su mirada se había cargado de sorpresa e incredulidad. Luego de varios intentos de decir algo y cerrar la boca, logró coordinar sus palabras. "Te vimos mal estos últimos días. Creíamos que con el tiempo te repondrías y podrías asimilar todo, pero irte...", negó con su cabeza y continuó luego de tomar aire; se la veía profundamente afectada. "Es una decisión demasiado drástica, te necesito...te necesitamos, Harry, por Merlín!"_

_Sólo hubo silencio. Hermione rogaba que su amigo del alma estuviera considerando su decisión. Lo observaba fijamente con sus nervios a punto de terminar destrozados, pero Harry parecía abatido. Sus gafas ocultaban sus ojos, debía mirarlos desde más cerca para descubrir lo que sentía asi que se acercó, se agachó frente a él y puso sus manos en las rodillas del muchacho. Se sorprendió al notar lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos verdes, lo que le produjo un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de amargura infinita; muy pocas veces había visto llorar a Harry.  
_

_"Harry, sé que han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que terminó la batalla," dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada y sus ojos inundados, "todos perdimos personas amadas y amigos, necesitamos estar juntos para poder salir adelante."_

_Harry giró su cabeza para un costado como único gesto. Su amiga no sabía todo lo que lo mortificaba, pero dio en el clavo con lo que más lo torturaba: las muertes, las muchas muertes de seres queridos, amigos, estudiantes y personas. Todos muertos durante los enfrentamientos con la oscuridad de Voldemort y sus seguidores en una batalla que él llevó a Hogwarts en su desesperado intento de destruir la diadema de Ravenclaw._

_Él seguía en silencio, sin siquiera mirar a su amiga._

_Hermione presentía que su intento no estaba dando resultado, y la angustia la desbordó rompiendo a llorar como nunca antes había llorado. Iba a perder a su mejor amigo, a su amigo del alma, a su alma gemela, tenía que recomponerse y volver a intentar convencerlo._

_"Harry, mírame, por favor." Suplicó con un hilo de voz. "Harry, entiendo..."_

_"NO, NO ENTIENDES!" Gritó mirándola a los ojos. "NO SABES QUÉ SE SIENTE SER COMO YO, O QUÉ SIENTO AHORA, NO LO SABES!"_

_Sobresaltada por la abrupta respuesta de Harry, Hermione cayó hacia atrás y quedó sentada en el piso con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. "Harry, sé que no, sólo..."_

_"NADIE LO SABE! TODOS ESTAN TAN FELICES DE QUE ESTO HAYA TERMINADO! PERO QUIEN DEBE CARGAR CON LA CULPA DE LOS MUERTOS? QUIEN?"_

_"Harry, por favor, ya sabes que el Profeta..." La voz de la chica temblaba, por fin Harry reaccionaba ante lo que más lo angustiaba, pero su estallido de furia la laceraba._

_"EL PROFETA SÓLO PUBLICÓ LO QUE TODOS PIENSAN, LO QUE YO PIENSO! TIENEN RAZÓN HERMIONE, YO FUI QUIEN LOS ARRASTRÓ HACIA LA MUERTE, QUIEN LOS CONDENÓ A LUCHAR POR SUS VIDAS!" Harry temblaba de furia y frustración, y su desdicha hería desgarradoramente el alma de su amiga. "NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESO PASARA! ERA YO EL QUE DEBÍA DESTRUIR LOS HORCRUXES Y LUCHAR CON VOLDEMORT, NO ELLOS! FRED, REMUS, TONKS, COLLIN Y MUCHÍSIMOS MÁS MURIERON PORQUE NO ME ENTREGUÉ A TIEMPO! DOBBY MURIÓ POR SALVARNOS! MIS PADRES MURIERON POR SALVARME! SIRIUS MURIÓ POR SALVARME! A OJO LOCO NO LE FUE MEJOR, NO? HASTA A SCRIMGEOUR LO MATARON POR PROTEGERME!"_

_Sin darse cuenta, Harry se había levantado del sillón y caminaba de un lado a otro, poseído por un ataque de furia y nervios que estalló en el peor momento y con la persona que menos merecía sus gritos. Pero no lo podía evitar, la sucesión de imágenes de los funerales y de las vidas destrozadas por ese loco maníaco estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente. Observó a Hermione tendida en el piso con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas llorando desconsoladamente; ni siquiera esa imagen pudo frenarlo.  
_

_"Cómo crees que me sentí cuando los padres de los estudiantes muertos en la batalla me increparon y me culparon durante los funerales?" Harry ya no gritaba, pero su voz se tornó fría y llena de culpa. "Estaban orgullosos, Hermione, pero la pérdida de sus hijos los destrozó! Acaso no pudo evitarse eso?" Hermione levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, asustada por el repentino cambio en la voz de Harry. "Nadie me defendió de la ira de los padres, Hermione, porque todos piensan lo mismo y no los culpo, porque yo también pienso igual." El muchacho agarró las dos mochilas que estaban en el sillón, las cuales contenían todo lo que necesitaba, incluso todo el dinero muggle que había podido cambiar en Gringotts el día anterior. No necesitaba nada más, por lo menos nada relacionado con la magia salvo su varita, el mapa del Merodeador, la capa y un albúm de fotografías mágicas.  
_

_"Ustedes pueden vivir sin mí, ya no me necesitan. En cambio yo ya no puedo vivir aquí." Harry observó a la chica, la cual seguía sentada en el piso, hipando del llanto. "Adios Hermione, algún día comprenderás por qué hago esto." Y mirando por última vez a su gran amiga se concentró en su destino y se desapareció con un leve "pop"._

_"Harry?" Hermione se levantó como si tuviera resortes en su trasero. "HARRY NO TE VAYAS! HARRY NO..."_

Los recuerdos no lo iban a dejarlo en paz nunca más. De todos, éste en particular era el que más le dolía, además de todas las personas muertas que él conocía. Se arrepentía de haberle gritado así a su amiga, de haberla lastimado con su furia y su culpa, de hacerla llorar como jamás la había visto llorar, y de abandonarla cuando le suplicaba por favor que se quedara. Pero ya había decidido irse, no podía seguir viviendo allí sintiéndose responsable de tantas muertes.

Sólo se permitía escribir alguna que otra vez, y sólo a los Weasley y a Hermione. Eran cartas bastante escuetas en las que decía que estaba bien y relataba algún que otro detalle de su "nueva" vida (sin detalles que pudieran descubrir su ubicación), y siempre escribía al final sus deseos de que estuvieran bien y que lo sentía mucho por todo. Le dolía profundamente escribirles, en especial a Hermione, quizá la única que hubiese comprendido realmente todo lo que sentía. Casualmente, en ese mismo momento tocaba con su dedo su imagen, la cual sonreía y saludaba con una mano en una foto de sus mejores amigos que tenía sobre sus piernas.

El día concluía y la noche avanzaba sobre el sur de Francia. Pensar en su amiga hizo que decidiera ir mañana a la mañana a Gap, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Los Alpes franceses que tenía una pequeña comunidad mágica. Allí conseguía pergamino y lechuzas para sus cartas, ya que en Toulon no había tal cosa; al comprar una pequeña casa en las afueras de esta ciudad costera se aseguró de estar bien lejos de cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia. Esta vez le escribiría a Hermione acerca de lo mucho que la quería y la extrañaba, esperando que no estuviera tan dolida por su estallido de furia y la repentina partida. Sumamente deprimido, decidió que su día había terminado, asi que se levantó y se dirigió a su cama para acostarse sin siquiera desvestirse; mientras esperaba que el sueño lo alcanzara lo más rápido posible, con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas deseó profundamente que sus seres queridos lo recordaran y lo perdonaran.


	2. Gap

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling!**

**N/A: perdón por la demora, y muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y se toman el tiempo de enviar reviews!!**

* * *

**2- Gap**

_"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Harry apenas conteniendo su ira._

_"Tu sabes!" Contestó su amigo pelirrojo gritando. "No sé qué demonios te sucede!"_

_"Pues ilumíname Ron." Su ira se disipó y contestó con una frialdad que asustó a su amigo y a Hermione._

_"Estás...estás..." titubeaba, con sus orejas coloradas. Conocía perfectamente a Harry. Podía controlar a su amigo durante un estallido, pero cuando lo invadía esa frialdad..._

_"Irracional!" Se animó a completar. "Desde que todo terminó, no has hecho más que encerrarte y escapar, has destruido a Ginny, has maltratado y esquivado a todos los que se pusieron delante de tí!" Continuó, envalentonado al poder descargar toda su furia. "Has descargado tu enojo con Hermione y conmigo varias veces! Deja a Hermione en paz cuando menos!" A esta altura, Ron gritaba con todo el poder de sus pulmones, y su cara toda era una gran mancha colorada._

_Estaban discutiendo parados en un rincón de la cocina. El aire de la madriguera podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y Molly, Arthur, Bill y Fleur permanecían sentados en la mesa sin animarse a intervenir y echar paños fríos a la discusión; Ginny se había retirado a su cuarto ofuscada unos cuantos minutos antes. Habían decidido invitar a Harry a un almuerzo para intentar reconciliar al trío, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como las habían planeado._

_"Ron, cálmate quieres? Harry no me ha hecho nada!" Dijo Hermione con sus ojos vidriosos y un hilo de voz apenas audible, aterrada por la cara de Harry. Ella sabía que el límite de paciencia de su amigo estaba siendo puesto a prueba._

_"Y por qué estás tan enfadado?" Insistió Ron, ignorando a su novia. "Por qué sigues usándonos a Hermione y a mí como tus chivos expiatorios? Y por qué demonios has hecho sufrir tanto a Ginny? Crees tener derecho porque eres el maldito héroe del Mundo Mágico?"_

_"Ya te he dicho que no entiendes..." Intentó decir Harry entre dientes y con su furia abriéndose paso por su garganta, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de su amigo._

_"Por supuesto! De nuevo soy el estúpido amigo de Harry Potter!"_

_Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar esa última frase._

_"Ron! Basta!" Hermione suplicó con la voz quebrada, sabía que algo estaba a punto de romperse...o estallar._

_"Acaso sigues furioso por el reportaje del Profeta?" Ron elevaba su voz cada vez más._

_"No debiste mencionar la inmortalidad de Voldemort ni los objetos que destruimos..." Susurró Harry lleno de ira, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido._

_"Y YO YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO DIJE NADA SOBRE LOS HORCRUXES! NADA! QUIERES QUE TE LO DELETREE?"_

_"ACASO CREES QUE LOS DEL PROFETA SON IDIOTAS? SABES CUANTAS VECES VINIERON A HACERME PREGUNTAS SOBRE ELLO? ME HAN PERSEGUIDO, INVESTIGADO Y ESPIADO DESDE TU ENTREVISTA HACE CASI TRES SEMANAS!" Estalló Harry, e intentó calmarse tomando aire. No quería perder definitivamente los estribos en la Madriguera._

_"PUES LO SIENTO, PERO NO FUE MI INTENCION!" Las orejas de Ron iban a explotar. "NO TENGO TANTA EXPERIENCIA COMO TU EN ESO DE LOS REPORTAJES!"_

_"NO DEBISTE DECIRLES NADA! NADIE DEBE SABER SOBRE LOS HORCRUXES NI LAS RELIQUIAS!" Gritó Harry._

_"NO LES HE DICHO NADA! NA-DA! NADA!"_

_"Ron, no grites más por favor! Han ocurrido muchas cosas..." Dijo Hermione lagrimeando con un nudo en su garganta._

_"NO ME HAGAS CALLAR! POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LO DEFIENDES?" Vociferó Ron cada vez más furioso, señalando a Harry. "TE SIENTES INCOMPRENDIDO, DESDICHADO QUIZA?" El pelirrojo comenzaba a tocar fibras íntimas en Harry. "PUES PARA QUE SEPAS TODOS PERDIMOS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS!"_

_En ese punto, tanto Molly como Bill y Arthur se sobresaltaron por dos motivos: por la agresividad de la discusión y por el silencio asesino de Harry. Hermione se tapó la boca en un gesto de incredulidad y de pánico, creía estar en el ojo del huracán._

_Ron se dio vuelta furioso, y miró por la ventana hacia afuera. Luego de unos instantes negando con su cabeza, continuó. "El universo no gira alrededor de tí, Harry, no más. V-V-Voldemort está muerto, si quieres seguir comportándote como una víctima, hazlo. Y si quieres seguir envenenándote, pues que bien! Pero déjanos a Hermione y a mí en paz, y a mi familia! Y aléjate de Ginny!"_

_"Siempre serás un infeliz, Ronald." Murmuró secamente Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Mientras Hermione se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y observaba a suy amigo marcharse con sus ojos desorbitados, un último grito de Ron hizo trizas el alma de Harry._

_"PIÉRDETE!"_

_El grito detuvo la marcha de Harry un segundo, cerró los ojos y al abrir la puerta Molly corrió hacia él._

_"Harry por favor, no te vayas así!" Harry notó la mano de la angustiada madre de Ron en su hombro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Harry la detuvo._

_"Lo siento, señora Weasley."_

_Retomó su marcha, y al cerrar la puerta escuchó a Ron gritando de nuevo: "PIÉRDETE!"_

_Herido de muerte, con un dolor que se le hacía imposible soportar, Harry caminó a paso firme hasta los límites de las barreras protectoras de la Madriguera. Antes de desaparecerse, esperó unos segundos sin mirar atrás. Esperaba algo que jamás ocurriría, y meneando con la cabeza se desapareció, arrepentido por primera vez en su vida de haber venido a la Madriguera, su segundo lugar preferido en el mundo._

* * *

"Demonios, no otra vez!" Murmuró Harry en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio que se había aparecido en el lugar incorrecto. Ya conocía Gap y debería saberse aparecer en las afueras del pueblo, pero sin embargo seguía fallando en el destino; de las cuatro veces que había ido en los últimos dos meses, en ninguna se apareció cerca, y esta era la quinta. Quería aparecerse en las afueras y entrar caminando como un muggle y así no llamar la atención de nadie, pero no lo lograba; aún recordaba la vez anterior, cuando después de cuatro intentos tuvo que pedir indicaciones a un hombre mayor que circulaba en bicicleta por una angosta ruta pavimentada de la campiña francesa para poder llegar a Gap.

"Maldito Twycross y sus malditas tres D." Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la ladera de la pequeña colina que bordeaba el bello pueblo. Luego de unos instantes de oscuridad y no poder respirar, volvió a abrirlos para descubrir que se hallaba en la ladera de una colina mucho mas alta, en el lado opuesto del pequeño valle en donde se hallaba Gap. Temeroso de escindirse ante tantos intentos fallidos, decidió cubrir caminando desde allí los pocos kilómetros que lo separaban de la ciudad.

"Por qué no puedo aparecerme? Ya lo había hecho antes, no me pude haber olvidado."

Igual que las veces anteriores en las que había fallado, Harry comenzó a romperse los sesos buscando una explicación. Le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, no queriendo reconocer que la mayor parte de las veces habían sido con Hermione; sin embargo recordaba la vez que llevó a Dumbledore a Hogsmeade desde las cuevas, o la vez que escapó de la Mansión Malfoy con Dobby.

"Fueron casos de extrema necesidad," pensaba mientras seguía bajando la colina esquivando rocas y pequeños arbustos. "Quizá no me estoy concentrando lo suficiente, quizá..." Harry se detuvo preocupado por una fuerte corazonada. Al instante metió mano dentro de su mochila, sacó su varita y miró alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie.

Apuntó al aire como hacía más de dos meses no lo hacía y cerró los ojos buscando un recuerdo alegre.

"Expecto Patronum!" La varita permaneció impasible. Nuevamente cerró los ojos y se concentró en otro recuerdo feliz, y gritó con fuerza.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" La varita seguía sin inmutarse, aunque Harry se iba dando cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por tercera vez, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar a sus amigos, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Pese al gran esfuerzo, sólo consiguió una pobre nube de vapor plateado que desapareció unos pocos segundos después.

Ofuscado y con sus ojos amenazando lagrimear, se sentó sobre una piedra plana observando con preocupación la varita que tenía en la mano. "No puede estar rota, la Varita de Saúco la reparó, yo mismo la usé después." No, Harry sabía que no era eso. Cuando intentó recordar las sensaciones de felicidad y alivio al terminar de derrotar a Voldemort y la algarabía de gente a su alrededor felicitándolo, las cruentas imágenes de decenas de cuerpos sin vida tendidos en el mismo Gran Salón se impusieron y lo llenaron de ira y tristeza.

No le fue bien cuando quizo enfocarse en sus amigos: sólo logró recordar las agrias peleas con Ron y Ginny, y a una Hermione sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras él le gritaba con toda su furia.

"Necesito recuerdos felices para invocar a un Patronus, no estoy perdiendo la magia..." Apuntó a una roca cercana. "Accio roca!" La roca en cuestión tembló y se sacudió, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Algo no iba bien dentro suyo, con su magia. Se levantó y reemprendió su marcha, notando con cierta curiosidad lo poco que le importaba.

Había desayunado y entregado la llave de su habitación muy temprano esa mañana, previendo contratiempos en sus apariciones, pero nunca había calculado llegar a su destino cinco minutos luego del mediodía. Cansado, sudado y con su cabello más alborotado que nunca finalmente Harry se metió por una callejuela serpenteante y angosta que se alejaba de las cercanías del centro comercial, y luego de unos diez minutos caminando llegó a una pequeña plazoleta rodeada de construcciones medievales y cubierta por espesos árboles, mesas y sillas.

A diferencia de Londres, Gap no tenía un símil al callejón Diagon, ni siquiera era una comunidad mágica separada del resto del pueblo; tampoco tenía una entrada como la del Caldero Chorreante. Alrededor de la plazoleta varios magos y brujas tenían sus tiendas, y convivían (aunque furtivamente) codo a codo con los "muggles" que también tenían sus establecimientos allí. Era un lugar agradable y bonito en el que nadie jamás pensaría encontrar magos, ya que se vestían y actuaban como personas comunes y corrientes. Varias callejuelas desembocaban en los alrededores de dicha plazoleta, por lo que siempre había turistas y curiosos que deambulaban observando las tiendas o comiendo y bebiendo sentados en las mesas. A Harry le gustaba mucho ese lugar, y siempre que venía a enviar alguna lechuza se sentaba a comer en las mesas y observaba a la gente que paseaba, buscando distinguir a potenciales "magos". Pero lo que más le gustaba del lugar era que pasaba completamente desapercibido, sin que nadie siquiera lo mirara.

Harry se dirigió a la única tienda relacionada con la magia en la que había entrado desde que llegó a Francia. El dueño de la misma, el señor Laffitte, vendía toda clase de chucherías y recuerdos de Gap para los turistas, pero en el fondo de la misma manejaba un pequeño servicio de lechuzas. La comunidad mágica allí era pequeña, por lo que sólo tenía dos lechuzas disponibles para entregas internacionales. Una de ellas era blanca como la nieve y de ojos amarillos.

"Bonjour Monsieur Martans! Vous êtes bien?"

"Tres bien, merci beacoup." Contestó Harry con una de las pocas frases que había aprendido. Siempre tardaba en responder, debido a que aún no había podido acostumbrarse a que lo llamaran por su "nueva" identidad: Jean Martans, un nombre que vió en un periódico justo antes de adquirir su casa en Toulon.

"Ah, seguramente querrá utilizar el correo, verdad?" Preguntó el señor Laffitte, con una sonrisa en su cara y guiñando un ojo, a lo cual Harry asintió. "Vamos, por aqui." Conocedor de la rutina, Harry siguió al hombre al fondo del negocio. El señor Laffitte era mayor, como de unos 70 años, y tenía el cabello alborotado y canoso; de alguna forma le recordaba a Ollivander, aunque su inglés era dificil de comprender. En el trayecto no pudo dejar de observar un periódico correctamente doblado sobre una mesa, y pese a la oscuridad pudo ver que se trataba del "La Provence Matin" y que su portada estaba cubierta casi íntegramente por la fotografía de unas personas...que se movían. Negando sutilmente con su cabeza, Harry llegó al fondo de la tienda, un lugar abierto con el perímetro cubierto por arbustos y unas jaulas extensas que se hallaban a su derecha.

"Aquí está Chantelle, su lechuza preferida monsieur." La lechuza se hallaba parada sobre una barra redonda de madera, y su plumaje blanco brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Se hallaba separada del resto de las lechuzas más pequeñas, seguramente utilizadas para las entregas locales. A Harry le divertía pensar que no quería mezclarse con las otras, y se acercó a saludarla.

"Hola Chantelle, te gustaría un largo paseo a Inglaterra?" Le murmuró mientras la acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos y una amarga sonrisa. Definitivamente, los recuerdos jamás lo abandonarían.

Después de un rato largo, el señor Laffitte volvió con unas hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo y se las extendió a Harry, quien seguía absorto mirando y acariciando la lechuza de grandes y bellos ojos amarillos.

"Es hermosa, verdad?" Preguntó el anciano. "Algún día me contará el por qué de esa tristeza en su cara?"

Harry sonrió. Las mismas preguntas con las mismas palabras cada vez que venía a mandar correspondencia.

"Tenía una lechuza muy parecida. Se llamaba Hedwig." Respondió lacónicamente.

El viejo asintió, comprendiendo. "Debo suponer que se ha muerto, verdad?"

Harry sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza.

"De acuerdo, monsieur, tómese su tiempo para escribir."

Cuando el señor Laffitte se marchaba, Harry le preguntó, "Disculpe, está Claudette disponible? Necesito mandar dos cartas esta vez."

"Oui monsieur, en ese caso serán 700 francos, pero se lo dejo en 600; usted me cae bien, Monsieur Martans." Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió al frente de su tienda. A Harry siempre le pareció caro el servicio (unas 25 libras por lechuza) pero como siempre tuvo una propia nunca supo (o no recordaba) cuánto costaba el correo en Inglaterra.

Buscó con sus ojos la mesa destartalada de madera que servía como apoyo para escribir sus cartas. La que estaba dirigida a los Weasley fue rápida, aún con el agregado dirigido a su amigo Ron, pero escribir la de Hermione esta vez le estaba costando. Finalmente se decidió y la terminó, y luego de pagar observó fijamente a las dos lechuzas volando hacia el norte, esperando que la carta que llevaba la lechuza blanca fuera leída y no arrojada al cesto de basura.


	3. La Carta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y se toman el tiempo de enviar reviews!!**

**3 - La carta  
**

Finalmente, luego de que las lechuzas desaparecieran en el cielo, Harry suspiró y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió al frente de la tienda. Se sentía liberado, no recordaba haber escrito una carta como esa nunca a nadie, pero definitivamente el expresar sus sentimientos y sus angustias de esa manera parecía ayudar. Sonrió al pensar que Hermione seguía ayudándolo pese a la distancia, esta vez a alivianar la pesada carga psicológica que arrastraba desde hace tiempo. El nudo en la garganta que sentía al escribirla ya había desaparecido, y más animado atravesó el oscuro pasillo que llevaba al frente, nuevamente notando el periódico sobre la mesa.

Ubicó al señor Laffitte, que estaba ordenando unas pequeñas cajas en unos estantes, y luego de que le preguntara si necesitaba algo más, Harry le preguntó:

"Señor Laffite, puede decirme dónde puedo comprar un periódico?"

El hombre vio la mano del muchacho apuntando al periódico en cuestión, y sonrió. Harry creyó ver una muesca de satisfacción, como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta largo tiempo.

"Me lo envían por suscripción, no es un periódico que se compre en cualquier lugar."

Dicho esto, se dirigió al pasillo y unos instantes después volvió con el periódico en la mano, lo abrió buscando una página y luego de hallarla lo dobló y se lo entregó a Harry.

"Toma, aquí tienes. Es de hace dos días." Dijo Laffitte interrumpiendo un intento de negativa de su cliente.

Harry lo tomó y observó la página que había buscado el dueño de la tienda. Al segundo, sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto de sorpresa al ver su cara en una fotografía que ocupaba media página. No podía comprender el título ni la nota, ya que estaba en francés, pero recordaba el contexto de esa imagen. Había sido tomada en la Sala del Tribunal del Ministerio de Magia, durante alguna de las tantas audiencias contra los mortífagos sobrevivientes (que no habían escapado) o contra aquellos que declaraban haber sido víctimas de la maldición Imperius. Cada vez que recordaba esas audiencias y cómo algunos de los personajes más perversos se salvaban de ser enviados a Askabán argumentando haber actuado contra su voluntad (especialmente recordaba a una señora cuyo rostro parecido a un sapo jamás olvidaría) a Harry le sobrevenía un ataque de acidez estomacal.

Harry levantó la vista, comprendiendo la sonrisa de Laffitte, aunque no dijo nada.

"No se preocupe señor Potter, no entiendo sus razones pero si quiere pasar desapercibido no seré yo quien lo descubra." Dijo Laffitte, aún sonriendo.

"Ya lo sabía? Por qué nunca me dijo nada?" Contestó, sintiéndose ridículo. Aparentemente ni siquiera en Francia podía evitar ser reconocido, y se insultó a sí mismo por no haberse ido más lejos.

"Oh, desde hace un par de semanas creo. He visto fotografías suyas varias veces en el periódico, aunque debo reconocer que nunca antes las había relacionado con usted, señor Martans." Hizo la seña de comillas al decir su falso apellido, y prosiguió. "Quizá estoy demasiado viejo para detectar sutilezas, pero como la última vez que vino aquí fue hace más de dos semanas, no tuve oportunidad de mostrárselo."

Harry asintió sin decir nada, ofuscado. No sabía qué decir. Pensaría el señor Laffitte que él era un fugitivo, o un mortífago? El dueño de la tienda le caía bien, no quería que pensara que era un prófugo de la justicia.

"Er...lo siento, señor Laffitte. No tuve intención de ocultarle mi identidad. Vine a Francia para escapar de ... muchas cosas en realidad. Le aseguro que no soy un..."

"Descuide señor Martans, por lo que publican en el periódico se deduce claramente que usted no es ningún fugitivo de la ley mágica de su país ... ouí ouí, acaso pensó que no podría detectar a un inglés?" Agregó sonriendo cálidamente y gesticulando con sus manos, ya que notó la cara de Harry al revelarle que él sabía que provenía de Inglaterra.

"Pues parece que no." Volvió a mirar su fotografía en la páginadel periódico. En ella Harry salía del tribunal, visiblemente molesto.

"Esto sucedió a mediados de Mayo. Por qué han publicado esto el 30 de Julio?" Preguntó el muchacho.

"No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Lo que sí sé es que estos juicios parecen haber sido muy importantes en Inglaterra, ya que continúa habiendo repercusiones sobre ellos." El anciano se puso un par de gafas y tomando el periódico enfocó la vista en la nota. "Esta noticia en particular se refiere a un juicio contra un tal ... ouí, aquí está, un tal Albert Runcorn, hace dos semanas."

La noticia sorprendió a Harry; casi no había vuelto a recordar aquel nombre. Se había hecho pasar por él durante la incursión de Hermione, Ron y él mismo al Ministerio en un intento desesperado por obtener el medallón de Slytherin.

La cabeza de Harry pensaba a gran velocidad. No recordaba que alguien lo haya relacionado nunca con Runcorn ni con el caos generado durante el escape.

"Puede decirme si ese tal Runcorn fue sentenciado?" Preguntó el muchacho, ávido de curiosidad. Recordaba claramente que ese siniestro hombre parecía ser respetado dentro del Ministerio, e incluso recordaba su interacción con Yaxley y la furia del señor Weasley cuando se lo cruzó en el ascensor.

Laffitte leyó hasta el final de la nota y dijo: "Pues parece que se salvó de la prisión y lo dejaron libre." Levantó justo la vista para ver el gesto de desprecio del muchacho, y prosiguó. "Aparentemente varios testigos aseguraron que muchos acusados err ...muggles... (gesticuló al no comprender la palabra) habían escapado de una sentencia de muerte segura gracias a él."

Una sonrisa de burla se escapó de la boca de Harry. Había sido él quien los había ayudado a escapar, no ese idiota creyente de los sangre pura. Pero nadie lo sabía, se notaba que los seguidores de Voldemort que en ese momento controlaban totalmente el Ministerio ocultaron muy bien esa intrusión.

Ahora mismo, otro imbécil que seguramente había cometido atrocidades e injusticias se hallaba en libertad, pero esta vez la paradoja era que gracias a la poción Multijugos Runcorn se había salvado de Azkabán porque Harry se arriesgó a ayudar a los muggles condenados, cometiendo un acto de bien quizá por primera vez en su vida (en la de Runcorn).

Negando sutilmente con la cabeza por la incredulidad sobre los acontecimientos y sus consecuencias, Harry se despidió de Laffitte y salió de la tienda con el periódico en sus manos, asqueado por otra monstruosa injusticia.

* * *

Varias horas después, Harry se sentó en una de las tantas mesas de madera de la plazoleta de esa alejada zona de Gap, dejando apoyadas en el suelo varias bolsas y suspirando de cansancio. Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, ya que había decidido pasear y recorrer el pueblo para intentar olvidar el mal trago de la noticia de Runcorn. Mientras recorría la parte histórica de Gap y su pequeño centro comercial (en donde aprovechó a comprar algunos artículos y comestibles que no había podido conseguir en Toulon como varias cajas de té británico y algunas pequeñas botellas de cerveza de manteca) no dejaba de dar continuas ojeadas al periódico que llevaba en la mano, resistiéndose a sentarse en algún lugar y revisarlo. Sólo se contuvo y continuó con su paseo porque no sabía leer francés (salvo algunas frases comunes) y se tendría que contentar con buscar fotografías en alguna sección del mismo, y así y todo no tenía muchas esperanzas de hallar más que la que el señor Laffitte le había mostrado, ya que se trataba de una publicación francesa.

Los pies gritaban por que Harry se sacara sus zapatillas, y el sudor de ese día particularmente caluroso y seco había empapado su espalda y pecho. Había valido la pena el esfuerzo y el cansancio, ya que nunca había recorrido el centro de Gap, ni el margen sobre el río Luyen. Le gustó mucho la Catedral, algo así como _Notre-Dame-et-Saint-Arnoux de Gap _o algo parecido según podía recordar. Pero especialmente le había gustado el centro, y sobre todo la Plaza Saint Arnoux, rodeada de bellas construcciones del mismo estilo medieval que algunas fotografías que había visto en libros.

Nuevamente Harry se había descubierto a sí mismo intentando detectar magos o brujas por el centro del pueblo, pero le fue imposible. Al principio creía que al igual que en la plazoleta en donde él estaba sentado ahora, los magos sabían vestirse a la usanza "muggle" y por ende pasaban desapercibidos. Pero era mucho más probable que la población mágica en Francia y en particular en Gap sea escasa y estuviera concentrada en la zona de la plazoleta. Y terminó por convencerse al recordar que en Inglaterra la población mágica era de apenas unos cuantos miles, distribuídos en su mayor parte en Londres y en algunos pequeñísimos pueblos del resto del país como Hogsmeade, Ottery Saint Catchpole o el Valle de Godric.

"Seguramente algunos centenares menos, por culpa de Voldemort y sus mortífagos." Razonó corrosivamente con la vista perdida en algún lugar del otro lado de la plazoleta, mientras levantaba la mano llamando al mozo más cercano. De hecho, Harry no sólo contaba los muertos en la batalla final, sino todos los que de una forma u otra perecieron o fueron asesinados desde su último retorno al mundo "físico" unos cuantos años atrás.

"Bon jour monsieur. Que voudriez-vous manger?" El mozo había tomado desprevenido a Harry, inmerso en su elucubraciones y, como siempre, se tuvo que tomar unos segundos para intentar descifrar lo que le había preguntado. Pero qué otra cosa pudo haber preguntado el mozo?

"Bon jour. Un _raclette_ et une bière s'il vous plaît."

"Tout de suite."

Harry siempre sentía cierto orgullo cada vez que podía mantener un intercambio de frases y entenderse en francés. Jamás había estudiado ese idioma pero los más de dos meses en el sur de Francia estaban sirviendo para que pudiera comenzar (muy de a poco) a entender, aunque sea lo mínimo necesario para hacerse comprender.

En un impulso inconsciente, metió la mano en una de las bolsas y sacó el periódico. Llevaba varias horas esperando ese momento, no sólo porque quería leerlo sentado en algún tranquilo lugar ni porque quería intentar comprender la lectura aunque estaba seguro de que no entendería casi nada.

Había decidido vivir un tiempo en Francia, lejos del Mundo Mágico que él conocía, y ello incluía no querer recibir cartas ni noticias de nadie, ni siquiera de radios mágicas o periódicos, aunque en la zona de las afueras de Toulon en donde vivía hubiese sido imposible dar con ello. Según le constaba, era el único mago en kilómetros a la redonda, y tampoco creía que hubieran magos viviendo en Toulon.

Abrir ese periódico y buscar noticias sobre "su" mundo significaba que estaba cediendo terreno, que el poder de sus decisiones no podían aguantar durante mucho tiempo más los embates de su curiosidad.

Observó la tapa del periódico "La Provence Matin" y buscó ávidamente el nombre del pueblo o ciudad en donde se editaba, pero no pudo encontrarlo. La portada estaba ocupada en un cincuenta por ciento por la fotografía que había visto antes, en la tienda del señor Laffitte. No sólo eran dos personas que se movían y saludaban, sino que estaban vestidas con el uniforme de algún equipo de Quidditch de Francia llamado "Les Sauterelles Vertes." El título de la misma decía algo sobre la liga de "Hautes Alps", y posiblemente se trataba de los campeones de dicha liga. Al ver la imagen, Harry sintió una intensificación en su deseo de jugar profesionalmente al Quidditch, y un cosquilleo en el estómago al recordar sus encuentros en Hogwarts con su equipo de Griffindor.

EL mozo apareció nuevamente de pronto, dejando el pedido en la mesa y quedándose allí parado sin decir una palabra.

"Merci beaucoup." Dijo Harry, y el mozo se marchó. Aún tenía la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro por sus recuerdos de los partidos de Quidditch, y cuando comenzó a recordar las épocas en las que compartía el equipo con Ron y con Ginny su sonrisa se desdibujó y se convirtió en un rictus amargo. Se acordaba de todos los partidos que había jugado y de todos los que se perdió por estar encerrado en la enfermería o castigado. Sólo dos veces no había podido atrapar la snitch dorada: cuando McLaggen le rompió la cabeza con una bludger, o en aquel encuentro memorable (no por lo feliz) contra Hufflepuff en donde los dementores lo habían derribado de su escoba a gran altura y casi se mata de no haber sido por Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore..." Suspiró, evocando su imagen en su mente. Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sus memorias lo hacían sentir nostálgico y triste, ya que muchos de sus más caros recuerdos estaban relacionados con gente que había muerto o con la cual se había peleado. Había estado intentando evitarlos, cerrar mentalmente su cabeza para no ser afectado por ellos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se le hacía más difícil.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando espantar sus memorias como si fueran moscas y se dispuso a comer su plato favorito desde que llegó a Francia: patatas revueltas con trozos de carne y algunas especias, rociadas con aceite de oliva y cubiertas por queso fundido.

Luego de un largo trago de cerveza "muggle" (Harry extrañaba horrores la cerveza de manteca) que siempre le resultaba amarga, tomó el periódico y buscó la página con su fotografía. Allí estaba él, rodeado de reporteros y plumas mágicas, saliendo de la sala del tribunal al finalizar alguna de las tantas audiencias a las que tuvo que asistir. Su gesto elocuente indicaba un gran fastidio, y le dio la súbita impresión de que la gente que la mirara pensaría que su gesto era por el resultado de la audiencia. Sin embargo sabía que esa no era la única razón. El constante y persistente asedio de la prensa lo volvieron loco, y había días enteros en los que no quería salir de la casa de los Weasley (donde vivió algunos días hasta que se terminó peleando furiosamente con Ron y Ginny) o de la del Valle de Godric (donde vivió hasta que se fue, el día de la horrible discusión con Hermione).

Si Harry Potter era famoso antes de la derrota de Voldemort, luego de ese acontecimiento histórico simplemente no tuvo paz ni tranquilidad nunca más. Al principio lo soportó estoicamente, pese a las burlas de sus dos mejores amigos, que notaban su esfuerzo en ello. Pero en unos pocos días se las había arreglado para distanciarse de Ginny y pelearse a muerte con Ron, eso sin contar las fuertes discusiones con miembros del Ministerio, del Wizengamot (los que sobrevivieron) y de la prensa o las esporádicas pero lacerantes acusaciones de algunos padres de alumnos muertos en la última batalla.

Recordaba sus estallidos de furia y su continua búsqueda de paz y silencio, escapándose de todo y de todos cada vez que podía. Y cómo el 10 de Mayo el Ministerio había decidido transformar al 2 de Mayo en el Día de Harry Potter, en detrimento de otras propuestas publicadas en el Profeta un poco más dignas y justas con tantos héroes vivos y muertos; a Harry la que más le había gustado era el "Día de la Revolución de nuestros Héroes en la Batalla de Hogwarts." Dejaba fuera a los que habían resistido a su manera en todo el país, no dejándose subyugar o protegiendo a otros magos o muggles de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, pero era mucho más decente que otra propuesta de las que más se acordaba y que por suerte no fue elegida: el "Día del Santo Potter y su Cruzada Contra Quien-Tu-Sabes."

Había terminado de comer y se dio cuenta que aún miraba la misma fotografía, absorto en sus pensamientos. El sol caía rápidamente ocultándose en las hermosas y verdes montañas de alrededor, las que seguramente se cubrirían de espesa nieve durante el invierno. Decidió seguir leyendo el periódico cuando llegara al cuarto del hotel en donde se estaba hospedando estos días. Tomando el último trago de cerveza miró la página anterior antes de cerrarlo y casi se ahoga.

En ella, sobresalía una pequeña fotografía de Ron con cara de satisfacción y abrazado a su hermano Bill, quien a su vez abrazaba a Fleur. Aún tosiendo, intentó leer parte del artículo pero ya casi no había luz (ni que hubiese podido). Apenas pudo distinguir las frases "Ron Weasley" y "Fleur Delacour" en la casi penumbra, sin embargo pudo ver a su amigo del alma después de muchos días. Parecía feliz y orgulloso, y a Harry le daba la impresión de que él era el sujeto principal de la imagen, aunque podía estar equivocado.

Al contrario de él, Ron estaba fascinado con su papel de héroe, y siempre ojeaba los periódicos para buscar alguna mención hacia él o alguna imagen suya. Lo hacía a hurtadillas o intentando que nadie se diera cuenta, y cuando encontraba alguna noticia relacionada con él no paraba de hablar de ello ni de desacomodarse el cabello con su mano, algo que a Harry le divertía al principio pero luego fue molestándole cada vez más, al igual que a Hermione.

Lo cierto era que a medida que pasaron los días después de la batalla final, Harry comenzó a fastidiarse notablemente por el tremendo acoso de la prensa, lo cual fue beneficioso para Ron ya que comenzó a recibir más atención de los reporteros. Lejos de mantener un perfil bajo (en relación a los secretos y la peligrosa información que habían descubierto sobre los horcruxes y las reliquias), Ron pareció adoptar el papel de estrella y comenzó a declarar cosas que no debía. Harry sabía positivamente que su amigo merecía su reputación de héroe por su enorme contribución a la cruzada contra Voldemort, pero había traspasado determinados límites que tanto Harry como Hermione se cuidaban de no vulnerar.

La pobre iluminación artificial de la plazoleta no ayudaba y estaba cada vez más oscuro, así que dobló el periódico y tomando las bolsas y su mochila se marchó hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Llegó a su cuarto del hotel a eso de las ocho de la noche, exhausto. Pudo desaparecerse en las afueras de Gap, pero sólo después de dos intentos logró aparecerse en el oscuro callejón que conocía y que se hallaba detrás del hotel. Pero terminó agotado por el trajín del día y por la caminata al salir del pueblo, ya que las bolsas pesaban y no pudo realizar el encantamiento que le había enseñado Hermione cuando se mudó a su casa del Valle de Godric, y que hubiese agrandado mágicamente el interior de su mochila y allí poner todo el contenido de las bolsas.

Se arrojó al cómodo sillón, se sacó las zapatillas con sus pies y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. En unos pocos minutos los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, y se durmió pensando en la lechuza blanca.

* * *

Esa misma noche, a esa misma hora, la luz de la luna llena inundaba la oscura habitación con su luz pálida, filtrándose a traves de la la ventana abierta. No se escuchaban ruidos debido a lo avanzada de la noche, sólo los sonidos de las hojas de los árboles que se movían al compás de la brisa nocturna.

Era una habitación espaciosa ubicada en la planta superior de la casa, con sus paredes cubiertas casi íntegramente por estanterías repletas de libros de todos los tamaños y calibres. Algunos porta-retratos se podían adivinar por entre los estantes, ubicados por delante del lomo de los libros, y en algunos de ellos las personas retratadas se movían y saludaban.

Salvo la cama, posicionada bajo la ventana, se distinguían sólo dos secciones de las paredes que no estaban cubiertas por libros. En la opuesta a la ventana había un ancho placard flanqueado por una angosta estantería (llena de libros y algunos porta-retratos más) y que permanecía cerrado aunque parecía no tener cerradura ni asas de ningún tipo.

En la otra sección libre de estanterías había un escritorio, aunque en sus estantes superiores también había libros, y a diferencia de las estanterías éstos se hallaban desordenados y amontonados de tal forma que parecían estar siendo leídos todos al mismo tiempo. Algunos de ellos con señaladores indicando las partes en donde serían retomados, y otros definitivamente abiertos, ubicados sobre los demás; sería lógico suponer que nadie (o casi nadie) sería capaz de leer tantos libros al mismo tiempo.

En el mismo escritorio, atiborrado de libros abiertos, plumas y pergaminos reposaba una lechuza sobre un pequeño pedestal. Era hermosa, y su plumaje parecía suave como el algodón y de un blanco mortecino debido a la luz de la luna.

Una muchacha se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, con su cabello castaño revuelto y desprolijo desparramado sobre el mismo. Vestía un camisón blanco y unas medias cortas, pero eran dos los detalles que resaltaban en la palidez de la luz: su cara, blanca y pálida, parecía cubierta de lágrimas, como si hubiese estado llorando un rato largo. Y su mano dormida aún sostenía una hoja de papel blanco, escrita con tinta de bolígrafo:

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que estés bien, lo mismo que tus padres. No me cansaré de contarte que el que hayas podido recuperarlos ha sido mi mayor felicidad después del fin de la batalla, casi tanto como cuando nos pudimos deshacer de Voldemort. Todavía recuerdo nuestro viaje a Australia con Ron, lo nerviosa que te encontrabas y tus lágrimas de alegría y alivio cuando pudiste recuperar sus memorias. Diablos Hermione, como habrás oído muchas veces, eres realmente talentosa!_

_Por mi parte, no tengo mucho para contar. Sigo igual que la última vez que te escribí, aún no sabiendo qué iré a hacer con mi vida. Sigo pensando en ser un Auror, pero últimamente jugar en algún equipo de Quidditch es una idea que me gusta cada vez más._

_Te confieso que a veces me gustaría mucho escuchar noticias de tí y de Ron y su familia. A veces observo por la ventana de mi nueva casa e imagino ver llegar alguna lechuza con novedades tuyas o de Ron, y leer que están bien y que por fin son felices. Pero sé que es imposible, ya que nadie sabe mi dirección. Es lo que decidí y no me arrepiento de ello, sólo que a veces se me hace imposible no recordarlos..._

_Te extraño mucho, quizá por ello es que esta carta está siendo más larga que las anteriores. No soy bueno escribiendo, verdad? Seguramente lo sabes, nunca fui bueno para expresarme, seguramente se lo debo a los Dursley!_

_Al igual que en las otras cartas que te he enviado, no puedo expresar lo mucho que lamento haberme ido como me fui. Es lo que más lamento, daría cualquier cosa por cambiar las cosas y haberme despedido de tí de otra manera. Recordarte llorando sentada en el piso me tortura, me hace sentir peor aún de lo que me sentía. Sé que querías intentar hacerme sentir mejor, ya que sólo tú imaginabas todo lo que estaba haciéndome sufrir. Las muertes de seres queridos y compañeros, las peleas contigo y con Ron, el insoportable asedio de los reporteros, los mortífagos que lograron escaparse, toda la gente que me recriminó haber ido a Hogwarts a "esconderme", todo eso (créeme, hay más aún) logró enclipsar mi felicidad y satisfacción por derrotar a Voldemort y por que los tres hayamos sobrevivido._

_Lo siento mucho Hermione. Realmente mucho, como no te lo imaginas. Espero que algún día me perdones, y que la felicidad de estar con Ron te ayude a olvidar los malos recuerdos. Sabes? La voz de mi conciencia sigue siendo "tu" voz. Eso no te lo sabías, verdad? Siempre ha sido así, siempre fuiste mi sostén y mi vara, el apoyo incondicional que siempre necesité aunque pocas veces te agradecí, incluso en esos momentos en los que Ron no estaba. Has arriesgado la pérdida de tu familia para acompañarme a buscar los horcruxes, y me has salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar. Has arriesgado tu vida en incontables ocasiones para estar al lado mío y de mis "problemas". Eres mucho más que una amiga para mí, más que una hermana. Y lo más duro de todo es que te pagué gritándote y haciéndote llorar como nunca antes te había visto llorar._

_De nuevo, espero que me perdones. Por favor saluda a Ron de mi parte (le he escrito, aunque no creo que haya leído mis cartas) y a los Weasley. Volveré a escribirte pronto, aunque debido a que no sé nada de ti no sé si querrás recibir otra carta mía._

_Harry._

_PD: Deseo profundamente que hayas leído esta carta hasta el final, y que no la arrojes al cesto de basura al ver mi nombre en el sobre."_

* * *


	4. Un 15 de Agosto para no olvidar

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**Nota: Para los que tienen dudas, la batalla de Hogwarts fue a principios de Mayo (de 1998 según la cronología de la autora), y este fic comienza el 31 de Julio (cumpleaños de Harry) de ese mismo año.**

**4 – Un 15 de Agosto para no olvidar**

Diez días después Harry entró a su casa cansado y con sus piernas doloridas, sudado desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Era ya una costumbre para él salir a correr una hora todos los días a la mañana temprano por el hermoso vecindario ubicado en el nacimiento de la ladera de las montañas, las cuales se alzaban entre la costa mediterránea de Toulon y el resto de Francia. Al principio, algunos meses atrás, apenas podía aguantar la marcha media hora debido a que su condición física nunca había sido muy buena, ni siquiera con los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Ahora, aunque terminaba con los músculos de las piernas doloridos ya no se quedaba sin aliento, y realmente podía decir que disfrutaba enormemente el ejercicio. Se sentía saludable y amaba recorrer las calles ("chemin" o "rue" tal como las denominaban allí) serpenteantes que se internaban en barrios de preciosas casas o bosques antes de perderse en las laderas de las montañas circundantes. Si a eso sumaba los ejercicios abdominales que realizaba tres veces por semana y sus paseos en bicicleta hasta el centro de Toulon, Harry estaba seguro de no haber estado nunca en mejor estado físico.

Sabía que en las últimas semanas se había llenado de actividades y proyectos para mantener su cabeza ocupada. Y estaba seguro de que estaba dando resultado pues la tristeza y melancolía que lo envolvía desde que se había ido de Inglaterra iban cediendo terreno a su nueva vida, una vida a la que intentaba darle sentido y dirección. Sabía que los más de tres meses que habían pasado desde su llegada a Francia no eran suficientes, pero presentía que de a poco la enorme roca que lo aplastaba contra el suelo iba aligerando su peso, y con ello podía comenzar a levantar cabeza.

Además de salir a correr, a Harry le gustaba mucho sus dos o tres paseos semanales en bicicleta a Toulon. Eran unos cuantos kilómetros, pero los disfrutaba mucho. Era un excelente ejercicio para todo su cuerpo, pero lo hacía principalmente porque Toulon era una ciudad importante y allí realizaba sus compras, ya que en su barrio, _La Valette-du-Var_, no había supermercados ni tiendas de comestibles o suministros.

Pero además de mantenerle su cabeza ocupada, todas sus actividades y proyectos habían surgido también como una reacción inconsciente propia de él para escaparse del estatismo y cuasi abandono en el que se había sumergido. Harry siempre fue un chico activo repleto de preocupaciones y problemas, de enemigos acérrimos y aventuras increíbles. Sorpresivamente se encontró una mañana colocándose un par de zapatillas para salir a correr y despejarse, proyectando planes y actividades mentalmente mientras trotaba por primera vez por la calle de su casa para huir de la soledad a la que tanto se había aferrado. Y así, descubrió que sus vecinos eran amigables y lo saludaban cuando pasaba cerca de ellos (algo impensable cuando vivía con sus tíos en Privet Drive) sin importarles su cicatriz o su pasado. De hecho, todos los viernes a la noche se juntaba con algunos vecinos en la casa contigua a la suya para jugar un juego de cartas que denominaban "Póker", algo aburrido si lo comparaba con los naipes explosivos de Ron pero debía reconocer que disfrutaba la compañía de sus nuevos "amigos", que en su presencia afortunadamente hablaban (intentaban hablar) en inglés como lo hacía Fleur Delacour, pero más difícil de comprender.

Precisamente el día anterior había ido a la casa de su vecino Alain a su partida semanal de Póker, y aún podía escuchar las risas de él y los otros cuatro vecinos sentados alrededor de la mesa de paño verde, ante la enésima vez que Alain le formulara la misma pregunta:

"_Algún día nos contarás la historia de esa extraña cicatriz, Jean?"_

Harry sonrió mientras pelaba una banana, no sólo porque aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran Jean sino porque se imaginaba la reacción de ellos si les contaba la verdad: que él era un mago que usaba varita, que un mago tenebroso llamado Tom Riddle alias Voldemort se la había ocasionado arrojándole una maldición asesina y que esa misma cicatriz era ni más ni menos que una especie de antena receptora de las emociones del mencionado hechicero.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, estalló en una carcajada al imaginar las caras de sus vecinos.

Luego de tomar un baño y vestirse, se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina al estilo kitchenette con una taza de té británico caliente y un par de bananas. Una vez que la carcajada se transformó en una sonrisa, Harry fue al living comedor y abrió las ventanas. La casa se llenó de cálidos rayos del sol matutino, iluminando sus paredes blancas y los pocos muebles que poseía: una mesa redonda pequeña para cuatro personas, una ancha biblioteca con pocos libros pero muchos adornos (Harry había desarrollado una afición por coleccionar recuerdos de los lugares que visitaba), unos comodísimos sillones de cuero marrón, una pequeña mesita al lado de los sillones en donde reposaba el periódico que le había dado el señor Laffitte y un mueble para la televisión y el video reproductor. No necesitaba más que eso, de hecho la biblioteca siempre le pareció demasiado grande. El resto de la casa también estaba escasamente amoblada, aunque a Harry le gustaba así. El piso superior tenía dos habitaciones y un baño, también equipados con lo mínimo indispensable, pero la vista allí era impagable; tanto desde un cuarto como desde el otro se podía apreciar las laderas de las cercanas montañas y las casas del vecindario perdidas entre las copas de los árboles. Exteriormente también era sencilla aunque agradable, de paredes blancas y techo de tejas rojas, pero lo mejor de todo era su ubicación, una de las últimas de la calle que acababa abruptamente en la escarpada ladera de una montaña.

Esa misma mañana antes de salir a correr había decidido ir a Gap a enviar un par de cartas para Hermione y los Weasley. Cogió la mochila que se hallaba en la mesa del comedor y metió dentro la varita y el periódico. No sabía para qué llevaba éste último, ya que se había editado hacía ya varios días y no había encontrado nada relacionado con "su" mundo salvo 

la fotografía de Ron y la suya. Con suerte, pensaba, el señor Laffitte tendría un periódico más reciente.

"Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo." Suspiró Harry, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en la ladera de la colina de las afueras de Gap. Después de unos segundos sofocándose en la sensación del túnel oscuro, sintió sus pies afirmarse en el pasto y al abrir los ojos descubrió el hermoso y tranquilo pueblo a escasos kilómetros ladera abajo.

"Sí, lo logré!" Gritó Harry riendo a boca abierta y extendiendo sus brazos al cielo. "Para ti, Twycross!" Gritó esta vez, señalando con su dedo índice hacia vaya a saber qué lugar al tiempo que daba el primer paso, tropezaba con una roca y caía de rodillas al suelo, enterrando su mano derecha en un montón de estiércol fresco y apestoso.

* * *

Harry llegó al límite del pueblo bastante menos eufórico que cuando se había dado cuenta de que se había aparecido en el lugar que quería por primera vez (la ladera de esa misma colina a la que había llegado), debido a que no llevaba nada para limpiarse y había caminado mucho para encontrar un pequeño y poco profundo charco de agua y sacarse de encima la pastosa pestilencia verdosa. Pero igualmente no se retrasaría tanto como la última vez, ya que el lugar en el que se había aparecido era muy cercano a la plazoleta en donde estaba el correo, la zona en donde algunos magos se habían instalado. La vez anterior se había aparecido al otro lado del valle, teniendo que atravesar a pie gran parte de Gap.

El día era hermoso, y el sol ya se encontraba a media altura entre el horizonte y el cenit. La brisa fresca matinal aún soplaba, y los aromas del pueblo que tanto le gustaba a Harry lo llenaron de buen humor. Mientras caminaba por una callejuela que desembocaba en la plazoleta se dio cuenta de que no recordaba tantos meses tranquilos, sin problemas ni preocupaciones acerca de trastornados mentales que querían matarlo o capturarlo.

Una vez allí, Harry sonrió al ver la pequeña plaza y sus mesas y árboles. Vio a muchas personas caminando alrededor de la misma, recorriendo las tiendas de recuerdos y de comestibles regionales. La mayor parte parecían lugareños, pero otros sobresalían notablemente gracias a sus cámaras fotográficas colgando del cuello y sus bolsas de compras. Algunos se hallaban tomando los imperdibles desayunos franceses en las mesas, servidos por el único mozo del único restaurante de la zona. Se le hacía agua en la boca al pasar al lado de las mesas y ver los platos de croissants, mermeladas y humeante tazas de café, y decidió que después de enviar las cartas y conseguir una copia más reciente del periódico "La Provence Matin" tomaría un segundo desayuno al mejor estilo Ron.

Era temprano aún, así que antes de ir a enviar las cartas aprovechó y recorrió algunas tiendas con la esperanza de dar con alguna que vendiera cerveza de manteca o jugo de calabaza. Sin embargo no tuvo suerte, y después de varias vueltas se resignó y se dirigió a la tienda del señor Laffitte a enviar sus lechuzas.

Luego de entrar a la tienda e intercambiar los saludos acostumbrados, el anciano le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo mientras se encaminaba al fondo de la tienda. Sonriendo por los gestos del señor que se repetían cada vez que iba al lugar, lo siguió y deliberadamente buscó con su mirada en la oscuridad del pasillo un periódico. Pudo ver uno en la misma mesa de antes, y deseó que Laffitte se lo pudiera dar.

"Lo siento señor Martans, pero no tengo disponible a Chantelle hoy." Dijo cuando Harry llegó al lugar en donde acostumbraba descansar la lechuza blanca, su preferida.

"Le ha sucedido algo?"

"Oh, no! Fue enviada por un par de personas hace unos cuantos minutos. Extrañas personas, sí…" dijo esto último para sí mismo, aunque Harry pudo oírlo. Se dirigió a las jaulas en donde estaban las demás y unos segundos después volvió con la lechuza parda en su mano, que se llamaba Claudette.

"Gracias, será suficiente." Respondió Harry. Laffitte le entregó unas hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo y comenzó a retirarse cuando se dio vuelta y le dijo:

"Ah Monsieur Martans, me olvidaba. Un hombre y una mujer entraron a la tienda ayer, me mostraron una fotografía suya y me preguntaron si lo conocía. No se preocupe, les dije que nunca lo había visto." Dicho esto le dio una palmada en su hombro y se fue hacia el frente de la tienda.

Harry se quedó parado en el mismo sitio algunos segundos, considerando lo que le había contado el anciano dueño de la tienda, y si tenían relación con los dos extraños que había mencionado antes. Le resultaba extraño que alguien lo buscara en ese lugar.

Aún pensando en ello, fue hasta la mesa destartalada en la que siempre escribía sus cartas y apoyo el papel. Decidió escribirle a Hermione y a los Weasley por separado, pero pidiéndole a su amiga que le entregara la otra carta a ellos. Así podría enviar todo con una sola lechuza, pero corría el riesgo de que Hermione siga enojada con él y rompiera el sobre con las dos cartas antes de leerlas siquiera.

Comenzó a escribir la primera, la de los Weasley, y cuando estaba a punto de terminarla escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de la tienda, seguido de un par de objetos aparentemente frágiles que estallaron al caerse. Harry se dio vuelta y no vio nada al observar hacia adentro, así que prosiguió con su carta atribuyendo lo sucedido a la avanzada edad de Laffitte. Pero unos segundos después un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, anticipando una voz ronca y apagada que sonó detrás suyo.

"Date la vuelta, Potter."

* * *

A Harry le llevó unos segundos reaccionar. Nadie lo llamaba así desde hacía más de tres meses, y esa voz rasposa y ronca parecía naturalmente inglesa y familiar. Con la sangre congelada, se dio vuelta y vio a dos hombres altos con capas negras y apuntándole con sus varitas.

"Por fin nos vemos, Potter. Reconozco que fue difícil hallarte."

Harry razonaba rápida y desesperadamente. No conocía a ninguno de los dos, y no entendía cómo diablos lo habían encontrado ni para qué lo querían. Llevó instintivamente su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dio cuenta de que su varita estaba en la mochila que había dejado sobre el mostrador de la parte delantera de la tienda.

"No llevas tu varita contigo? Qué idiota, esto será muy fácil!" Dijo el otro, con una sonrisa siniestra llena de cinismo. El que había hablado primero también rió, y agregó:

"Aún no comprendo cómo escapaste tantas veces del Señor de las Tinieblas" Dijo con un gesto de furia y frialdad en su cara que asustaba.

El otro asintió con ira, y dijo:

"Cuando nuestro Señor retorne Potter, y sepa que nosotros…"

"Voldemort ha muerto! Nunca regresará! Es que ustedes son idiotas? Ya no volverá nunca más!" Gritó Harry sin poder contener su furia ante la estupidez de sus creencias y para que Laffitte escuchara. Él sabía que esto podía ocurrir desde un principio y nadie le había creído, tildándolo de paranoico. Que los mortífagos siguieran creyendo que su amo volvería de nuevo.

"Cierra la boca, maldito sangre impura!" Vociferó el de la derecha con su voz cada vez más ronca. "No te atrevas a llamarlo así, muchacho idiota!"

Harry no podía creer esto. Había vencido a Voldemort él solo, y sobrevivido dos veces al Avada Kedavra, pero sería asesinado por dos lacayos de mala muerte cogido desprevenido sin su varita, aunque últimamente su magia dejaba mucho que desear. Harry tragó saliva y con los nervios de punta esperaba el momento resignado, no podía hacer nada.

"Mátalo de una vez Petters, y larguémonos de aquí antes de que…"

De pronto, los dos mortífagos salieron expulsados por un estallido rojo que los arrojó boca abajo e inconscientes prácticamente a sus pies. Y al levantar la vista abrió sus ojos con un asombro infinito, aún paralizado por la sorpresa.

Allí se encontraban, varitas en mano, Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su mente estaba aturdida y no le encontraba explicación a la situación. 

Ya le resultaba incomprensible (y frustrante) que los dos mortífagos lo hubieran encontrado, pero ver allí parados a Bill y Fleur le resultaba imposible. Cómo lo habían localizado? Se había cuidado de no revelar detalles en las cartas que hubieran descubierto su paradero. Quizá habían rastreado las lechuzas…

"Hola Hagy!" Dijo Fleur, aparentemente tan sorprendida como él. La esposa de Bill seguía tan bella como siempre, su cabello rubio resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol otorgándole un aura brillante. Pero Bill parecía serio y preocupado.

"Y tu varita Harry?" Preguntó el mayor de los Weasley, con las cicatrices de su rostro apenas visibles gracias al brillo que provenía de la muchacha en parte Veela.

"Yo…" Atinó a decir Harry, aún sin poder reaccionar. "Está dentro de mi mochila, adelante. Podrían dejar de apuntarme?"

Al instante, ambos bajaron sus varitas. Fleur seguía sonriéndole cálidamente, parecía sinceramente feliz de ver a Harry. Bill por el contrario mantenía el entrecejo fruncido.

"Por qué no tienes la varita contigo, Harry?" Insistió.

El muchacho amagó responderle, pero suspiró y bajó la vista para observar a los mortífagos aturdidos. No quería relatarles que no creía necesario llevarla consigo a todas partes ni que no creía que hubiera peligro en Gap. Tampoco quería decirles (no por el momento) que su magia ya no era la misma de antes.

Harry dio vuelta a unos de ellos con su pie, y observó su cara con un par de gruesas cicatrices y la nariz torcida. No lo reconocía, aunque su voz ronca le había sonado vagamente familiar. Asqueado, levantó la vista y miró a sus salvadores sonriendo tímidamente. Le daba gusto verlos, aunque una duda le carcomía la cabeza.

"Gracias, me han salvado la vida. Creo que querían matarme."

"No hay de que Harry!" Contestó Bill, ahora sonriendo por primera vez.

"Cómo demonios me localizaron?" Preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

"No ahora." Dijo Fleur, interrumpiendo la explicación de Bill. "Debemos marchagnos. No sabemos si hay otgos pog aquí."

Bill asintió, y con un movimiento de su varita inmovilizó a los aturdidos con gruesas cuerdas. Rápidamente fueron hacia el frente de la tienda, y allí Harry vio al señor Laffitte tendido en el piso con los ojos abiertos, sobre una pila de pequeñas cajas y rodeado de pedazos de cristales y platos rotos.

"Señor Laffitte!" Gimió Harry abalanzándose contra su cuerpo. Tomó la cabeza con sus manos con desesperación, no queriendo creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Está muerto, Harry. Lo mataron con una maldición asesina."

Harry no lo podía creer. No de nuevo. Otra persona muerta por su culpa, sólo por el hecho de haber tenido la mala fortuna de estar cerca de él. Sentía un brote de ira e impotencia atravesándole la garganta. Era como una maldición que lo perseguía y no lo abandonaba, ni siquiera alejado de la comunidad mágica. Apreciaba realmente al señor Laffitte, y ahora se hallaba allí, tendido sin vida con su cabello canoso y revuelto. Pocos minutos antes había hablado con él, y ahora sus ojos estaban sin vida, observando el techo.

"Me dijo que dos extraños habían mandado una lechuza." Susurró Harry. Había recordado lo que le había dicho Laffitte en el fondo, cuando buscaba la lechuza blanca.

"Qué?" Preguntó Bill acercándose, ya que no había podido oírlo bien.

"Que me dijo que dos personas extrañas habían mandado una lechuza minutos antes de que yo llegara."

Bill levantó la vista y miró a Fleur, quien inmediatamente se preocupó.

"Fueron ellos Harry? Laffitte te dijo si eran ellos?"

"No lo sé!" Contestó, con sus ojos vidriosos y un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar.

"Mandagé una lechuza a mi padre. Él tgabaja en el Ministegio de Magia fgancés, sabgá que haceg."

"Date prisa." Le dijo Bill.

Luego de que Fleur fuera hacia el fondo, Harry miró a Bill.

"Qué haremos con él? No lo podemos dejar aquí!"

"El Ministerio francés se encargará. Sí, ellos nos ayudaron a localizarte." Concluyó Bill ante la mirada perpleja de Harry. "Si es lo que pienso, esos dos habrán avisado a alguien por medio de la lechuza que enviaron. Así que este lugar ya no es seguro para ti."

Fastidio. Ira. Incredulidad. Todo eso sentía Harry en ese momento. Creía que jamás lo dejarían en paz, ni siquiera con Voldemort muerto.

Unos minutos después, Fleur apareció detrás de ellos dos. "Listo. Les he escrito acegca de Laffitte y de los dos mogtífagos. Espego que lleguen pgonto."

"Donde vamos? Al hotel en Toulon?" Preguntó Bill mirando a su esposa, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No. A mi casa." Se levantó, cogió la mochila y al acordarse del periódico fue a buscarlo y volvió corriendo.

"Tómenme de las manos."

* * *

Unos segundos después los tres se aparecieron en el vecindario de la casa de Harry en _La Valette-du-Var,_ pero sobre el final de su calle. Unos metros más y hubieran acabado dentro de la ladera de la montaña.

"Pudo ser peor, créanme." Dijo Harry al ver las caras de desconcierto de los dos. Se largó a caminar rápido calle abajo, y Bill y Fleur se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron. Podía ver desde allí su casa a unos cien o ciento veinte metros.

"Uau Hagy! Aquí vives? Es pgecioso!" Se maravilló la muchacha ante el paisaje calle abajo. Se veía desde allí todo el vecindario con sus hermosas casas rodeadas de árboles hasta perderse en la lejanía entre las montañas circundantes. Y al fondo sobre el horizonte la ciudad de Toulon, recostada sobre las costas del Mar Mediterráneo.

Mientras caminaba cuesta abajo, Harry oyó que Bill decía algo acerca del sol, a lo que Fleur le contestó con su característica voz altanera:

"Ja! Ustedes los bgitánicos no conocen los días soleados! Esto es Fgancia!" Y levantando la voz agregó: "Te felicito Hagy! Tu sí sabes elegig!"

Pese a la frustración y a la angustia, Harry se permitió una leve sonrisa; le gustaba vivir allí, sin dudas había elegido bien.

Un niño en una pequeña bicicleta se acercó a ellos, a quien Harry reconoció como el hijo de uno de sus compañeros de póker.

"Bon jour Monsieur Martans!" Saludo el pequeño, y luego le preguntó algo en francés que no pudo comprender. Harry detuvo su marcha para contestarle.

"Bon jour Michael. Pardon?" Le preguntó, aunque sabía que no entendería la pregunta. Por suerte Fleur se acercó y le contestó en francés, a lo que el niño asintió con una brillante sonrisa y se fue pedaleando, saludando eufórico a Harry con un grito.

"Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Bill adelantándose a Harry.

"El niño pgeguntó cómo habíamos llegado allí, porque nos vio apagecer "de gepente" allí agiba. Le dije que habíamos ido a explogag y habíamos salido detgás de los agboles."

"Pensé que le habías dicho que querías ser su novia, por su sonrisa al marcharse!" Dijo Bill riendo.

"Los niños son un poco más sensibles a mi pagte Veela, amog!"

Unos minutos después, los tres se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, luego de recorrer la casa y felicitar nuevamente a Harry ya que les pareció muy bonita.

"Y bien? Cómo me encontraron?" Preguntó Harry. Fleur se levantó como si tuviera resortes y anunció que haría un poco de té.

"Te contaré, pero antes déjame preguntarte por qué te fuiste de Inglaterra, y por qué viniste al sur de Francia."

"No has hablado con Ron?" Preguntó incrédulo Harry. "No has leído las cartas que les envié a la Madriguera?"

"He estado con Ron en varias oportunidades pero nunca me dijo por qué te fuiste, Harry." Contestó Bill, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. "Y nosotros seguimos viviendo en Shell Cottage, supongo que lo recordarás. Así que no leí tus cartas que enviaste, aunque mi madre me ha contado varias veces que estabas bien."

"Ella te extraña horrores Harry, y los demás también. Aunque no le gustó nada cuando se enteró que te fuiste." Agregó Bill. Ante esto último, Harry tragó saliva. Si había alguien a quien no quería defraudar era a la señora Weasley, a quien quería casi como a una madre. Aún recordaba con mucha emoción su cumpleaños diecisiete, cuando ella le obsequió un reloj de oro usado que había pertenecido a su hermano Fabian Prewett.

Ante el silencio de Harry, Bill prosiguió con un suspiro.

"Ginny estuvo muy triste y deprimida. Ron no tanto, pero se lo veía muy nervioso y saltaba hecho una furia por cualquier estupidez. Nadie comprendía ni comprende por qué te fuiste así tan repentinamente, y por qué viniste a… cómo se llama este lugar?"

"_La Valette-du-Var_, está en las afueras de Toulon."

"Oh, pues bastante cerca, no es así Fleur?" Dijo Bill sonriendo y mirando a su esposa, haciéndola reír; aún preparaba el té que había prometido.

Bill miró a Harry, rió con ganas al observar su cara de desconcierto y prosiguió.

"En una de las últimas cartas que enviaste a la Madriguera le pediste a mi madre que no se preocupara por tu alimentación ya que hacías tus compras en bicicleta en un lugar llamado _Intermarché Lorience_! Una vez que nos lo contó, a Fleur no le costó mucho averiguar que ese mercado estaba en Toulon!" Completó Bill, riendo a carcajadas.

Harry bajó la vista a la mesa, notando cómo su cara se había puesta colorada de la vergüenza por semejante descuido. Definitivamente escribir no era para él.

"En fin," siguió Bill luego de parar de reír. "Le dijimos al padre de Fleur, que ya sabes que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia de Francia, que te estábamos buscando y creíamos que estabas en Toulon. Por medio de un excelente contacto que tiene en la Oficina de Investigación Interna del mismo Ministerio nos dijo que en unos días nos avisaría si tenía novedades. Por supuesto quisimos darle una fotografía tuya, pero nos dijo que no era necesario ya que en el Ministerio sabían quién eras."

"Así que mientras esperábamos su respuesta decidimos ir a Toulon. Estamos allí desde hace dos semanas."

"Me están buscando desde hace dos semanas?" Preguntó Harry sin poder creer que se hayan tomado tanto tiempo para buscarlo.

"Oh no, niño tonto!" Le contestó Fleur con una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba en la mesa con la bandeja en la que traía la tetera y las tazas. "Decidimos que podíamos apgovechag la situación y tomag el viaje como la luna de miel que no pudimos disfgutag."

"Claro Harry! Créeme, hicimos otras cosas durante estas dos semanas!" Agregó Bill intercambiando sonrisas pícaras con su esposa. Harry puso los ojos en blanco; no soportaría que entraran en detalles acerca de sus actividades.

"Finalmente, hace tres días el padre de Fleur nos envió una lechuza informándonos que Toulon no poseía comunidad mágica ni tenían registro sobre magos o hechiceras viviendo allí. Tampoco que algún Harry Potter haya comprado algún inmueble o abierto alguna cuenta bancaria." Luego de dar un sorbo de té, Bill apoyó la taza en la mesa y continuó.

"Pero al final de la carta, nos decía que la comunidad mágica más cercana era Gap, un pueblo ubicado a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros de Toulon. Era nuestra única pista, así que ayer a la mañana fuimos a Gap y después de muchas vueltas localizamos la tienda desde la que salían las lechuzas siguiendo una que pasó encima nuestro."

Harry asintió. Así fue también como él mismo había encontrado la tienda del señor Laffitte.

"Cuando entramos, le mostramos tu fotografía al señor que nos atendió. Dijo que nunca te había visto, pero su gesto al ver la imagen fue por demás elocuente."

Ahora lo recordaba. Laffitte también le había dicho que un hombre y una mujer habían preguntado por él. Erróneamente los había relacionado con los dos mortífagos que lo atacaron en el fondo de la tienda.

"Tuvimos mucha suegte. Fuimos a Gap muy tempgano, y te vimos unas horas después entgando en la tienda. Quisimos espegag que salieras y llamagte desde la mesa en la que 

estábamos sentados, pego vimos a esos dos vestidos con capas oscugas y fuimos a buscagte. Demasiado tagde paga el pobge Monsieur Laffitte."

A Bill algo no le cerraba.

"Cómo te ha llamado el niño que andaba con su bicicleta?"

"Jean Martans. Inventé ese nombre al comprar esta casa. Por eso no han tenido éxito buscando el nombre de Harry Potter."

"Demonios Harry, si hubiera sabido el nombre que estabas usando ya te habríamos localizado hace días!"

Luego de una hora de plática, en donde Harry les contó aproximadamente cómo era su nueva vida, Bill se puso más serio y tomando aire dijo:

"Tienes que volver a Inglaterra Harry. Allí están tus amigos, y los Weasley te consideramos parte de la familia, por más distanciado que estés de Ron o de Ginny."

"No lo creo Bill. Estoy bien aquí, todavía tengo dinero como para mantenerme y darme tiempo de decidir a qué me dedicaré." Contestó Harry. En Inglaterra tenía su casa del Valle de Godric y la de Grimmauld Place como herencia de Sirius, además de una cantidad considerable de dinero en Gringott´s (pese a todo el dinero que se llevó a Francia), pero le gustaba mucho su nueva casa y sentía que estaba construyendo un nuevo hogar y forjando amigos en el barrio.

"Harry, ya te has dado cuenta de que las cosas no son tan seguras como parecen? Si algo te ocurriera aquí nadie se daría cuenta, es decir, nadie de los que te apreciamos y te consideramos mucho más que un gran amigo."

Harry se sintió avergonzado ante semejante demostración de afecto, y sonrió con gratitud. Fleur también sonrió, y le tomó la mano.

"Has sacgificado mucho al venig aquí, Hagy." Dijo la muchacha, y agregó con una dulzura infinita: "Debes teneg muy buenas razones. No te conozco tanto pego sé que eges muy apegado a tus afectos y muy pgotectog. Debes habeg sufgido mucho."

El muchacho asintió levemente mirándola. No podría contener las lágrimas mucho tiempo más así que bajó la vista y tomó aire.

"Considéralo Harry, por favor. Y cuídate." Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. "Ya nos vamos, estaremos en Toulon unos días más. No has pensado hacer un encantamiento Fidelius en tu casa?"

"Y quién sería mi guardián secreto?" Contestó Harry con un dejo de cinismo, mientras abría la puerta.

"Sí, ya veo. Has protegido la casa de alguna manera?"

"Sí. En cuanto la compré utilicé los encantamientos _salvio hexia_ y _protego totalum_. Recuerdo que Hermione los utilizaba cuando…" El corazón le latió con fuerza al recordar todos aquellos días con Hermione y Ron en los que escapaban de Voldemort e intentaban descubrir los horcruxes ocultándose en una tienda de campaña. Meses enteros en los que escaseaba la comida y las risas, y en los que la tensión y el miedo no pudo derrotarlos. Quizá sí a Ron algunos días, hasta que pudo volver. Pero Hermione no se había movido de su lado, ni siquiera cuando Ron se fue. Su amiga había soportado estoicamente a su lado, seguramente resistiendo la tentación de salir corriendo a buscar a sus padres y recuperar sus memorias que ella misma había alterado.

"Harry? Estás bien?"

Levantó la vista y vio a Bill observándolo. Estuvo absorto en sus recuerdos, y cuando volvió a la realidad le preguntó:

"Sabes algo de Hermione?"

Bill levantó las cejas y contestó: "Pues no mucho, la verdad. Estos últimos meses estuve yendo mucho al Ministerio, el cual estaba hecho un caos. Perdona que insista Harry, creo que esos encantamientos están bien, pero quizá necesites algún hechizo extra que refuerce tu seguridad aquí dentro."

"No te preocupes Bill, con esos dos encantamientos es suficiente. Aquí no me buscará nadie." Harry miró afuera y descubrió que la tarde no tardaría en hacerse noche. No quería decirle que su magia estaba fallando y que no sería capaz de hacer ninguno de esos hechizos. Y tampoco quería pedirle ayuda, quizá por orgullo.

"De acuerdo. Pero por lo menos considera volver a Inglaterra. Todos te echan de menos allí Harry." Se detuvo abruptamente y frunciendo el entrecejo agregó: "Cómo has logrado no contarme por qué te fuiste?"

"No lo sé Bill. Será para la próxima vez que vengan a visitarme."

"Lo haremos, te lo aseguro. Y no te escaparás de nuevo!" Dijo sonriendo, dándole un abrazo de despedida.

"Adiós Hagy! Cuídate mucho quieges?" Dijo Fleur dándole un beso en cada mejilla. No había tanta luz como antes, así que Harry creía que nadie notaría su cara sonrojada.

"Le diré a mi madre que estás muy bien y que intenté arduamente convencerte de que regresaras. Sino no me lo perdonaría jamás!" Dijo Bill, y agregó: "Y por Merlín, ten siempre tu varita a mano!"

Harry asintió, y un segundo después se escuchó un ligero "pop". Se quedó mirando el lugar en donde el matrimonio estaba parado unos segundos antes, y se dio cuenta de que se habían desaparecido apenas a unos tres o cuatro metros de su puerta.

"Demasiado cerca." Pensó Harry entrando en su casa. "Quizá debería hacerle caso a Bill y reforzar los encantamientos protectores." Siguió pensando mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la televisión, aunque no sabía cómo lo haría en el estado en el que estaba su magia.

Algunas horas después, Harry se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido sordo que escuchó cerca de él. Con la vista aún borrosa, manoteó las gafas y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el mismo sillón, con la televisión prendida. Pensando que quizá el ruido provenía del aparato, amagó levantarse y vio con incredulidad y sorpresa una lechuza parada en el marco de la ventana que aún estaba abierta.

Después de unos segundos en los que había quedado petrificado observándola como si no pudiera ser posible que esa lechuza estuviera ahí, se levantó y fue despacio hacia ella, temiendo espantarla. La noche se había cernido sobre su hogar, y al acercarse su corazón palpitó al descubrir que llevaba una carta, la primer carta que recibía en meses.

Con la mano temblando y un enorme vacío en el estómago, la tomó y la miró. "_352 Chemin de la Bosquette, La Valette-du-Var__, Provence, France_." Estaba dirigida a él, ésa era su dirección. Se le cortó la respiración al darla vuelta y mirar el remitente con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa por enésima vez en el día: el lacre rojo que tanto conocía, y el sello de Hogwarts.


	5. Una mañana movida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

N/A Este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, y en realidad era mucho más largo asi que lo separé en dos partes. Su continuación estará disponible en uno o dos días.

**5 – Una mañana movida  
**

Sentado en el sillón del living y mirando la carta de Hogwarts en la mano aún sin abrir, el cerebro de Harry bullía en preguntas y teorías. No podía entender cómo el Colegio se las había arreglado para localizar su exacta dirección. Recordaba que su primer carta fue dirigida increíblemente a donde él dormía, la alacena debajo de la escalera, pero ahora Harry se hallaba en otro país. Aunque si Bill y Fleur pudieron encontrarlo (y también los mortífagos) no veía por qué no lo haría Hogwarts.

Mientras su cabeza trabajaba intensamente, miró hacia la ventana con la vista perdida en donde se había posado la lechuza, que ya se había ido. La noche había caído hacía rato y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de los árboles y el chirrido de los grillos. Una brisa fría entraba por la ventana aún abierta, aunque no era esa la razón por la cual tenía la piel de gallina sino la carta que había recibido.

Se levantó y cerró todas las ventanas. No por el frío sino por sentirse muy expuesto. No creía que cerrando las ventanas evitaría la visita de huéspedes no deseados y potencialmente peligrosos, pero igualmente las cerró y corrió las cortinas mientras hacía una nota mental para el día de mañana acerca de mejorar los encantamientos protectores alrededor de su casa (si es que los podía efectuar).

Dio vuelta la carta y observó nuevamente el remitente, tocando el lacre rojo con sus dedos. Por algún motivo seguía recordando la primera vez que recibió su carta, en realidad varias cartas ya que sus tíos no le permitían leerla y la rompían una y otra vez. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando Hagrid irrumpió en aquella cabaña en la isla, asustando a los Dursley a muerte, entregándole personalmente la carta y cambiándole la vida para siempre. Qué hubiera sido de él si sus tíos hubiesen logrado retenerlo y no dejarlo ir? No podía siquiera imaginarlo, el mundo mágico era "su" vida, "su" realidad, y en Hogwarts había descubierto a su familia y conocido a todos sus amigos.

"Hogwarts." Murmuró Harry.

Qué significaba esta carta? Que Hogwarts abriría este año? Imposible, pensó Harry negando con su cabeza acordándose del estado del colegio luego de la batalla final. Si mal no recordaba algunos pasillos habían sido casi destruidos por completo, lo mismo que un lado completo del castillo (a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo ya que fue durante ese ataque específico cuando Fred perdió la vida). Los destrozos ocasionados por las acromántulas y los mortífagos eran generales y muchas paredes y salones habían quedado en pésimas condiciones.

También recordaba las esmeraldas de Slytherin desparramadas por el suelo y gran cantidad de muebles, armaduras y retratos destruidos. El Gran Comedor era un caos de escombros, heridos y cuerpos sin vida puestos en hilera. Harry seguía recorriendo mentalmente el castillo y su lamentable condición luego de la batalla, y no recordaba alguna zona del mismo que no haya sido dañada, por lo menos de los lugares en los que él estuvo. Después de la muerte de Voldemort al alba y de su última visita al despacho del Director, se había quedado con Hermione, los Weasley y los demás sobrevivientes todo el día en parte durmiendo unas cuantas horas para recuperar los dos días más largos de su vida, y en parte hablando y saludando a sus compañeros y profesores, llorando a los muertos (en especial sobre los cuerpos de Fred, Lupin, Tonks y Colin) y visitando la enfermería para saludar y apoyar a los heridos, que eran muchísimos.

Harry se sorprendió al verse sentado nuevamente en el sillón. Seguía con la vista perdida y desenfocada, inmerso en sus dolorosos recuerdos. Cada vez que se acordaba de los cuerpos de esas cincuenta y tantas personas muertas durante la batalla, o de la gran cantidad de heridos (algunos de los cuales nunca supo si llegaron a sanar del todo) en la Enfermería, un profundo dolor surgía de sus entrañas y destruía las magras y débiles defensas que el tiempo iba construyendo. Era como un volver a empezar cargado de una sensación de tener hiel en las venas al sentirse culpable por tantas pérdidas. Ahora recordaba que ese mismo día comenzó su calvario, su tortura interna que sólo el tiempo podría apaciguar, nunca desaparecer. Nunca.

Volvió a mirar el sobre. Negando con su cabeza no creyó posible la reapertura del colegio tan pronto. Quizá lo estaban invitando para alguna especie de reunión o conmemoración.

Suspiró. Una parte de él no quería abrirlo. Esa parte que lo había llevado hasta el sur de Francia a escapar de todo y de todos y a construirse una nueva vida. Una nueva vida que estaba logrando construir. La parte de él que quería intentar olvidar sus penas y su procesión interna y ser feliz por primera vez en su vida. La parte de él que quería ser feliz.

Pero era una carta de Hogwarts.

Tomó el sobre y lo rasgó. Permitiría que su otra parte se imponga por el momento pero sólo por curiosidad, para ver qué decía o por qué razón se la habían enviado.

_"Estimado Sr. H. Potter:_

_Tenemos el agrado de comunicarnos con usted para invitarlo a la reinauguración parcial del Castillo de Hogwarts el día 20 de Agosto. Esperamos su presencia y su lechuza confirmando su presencia antes del 10 del mismo mes._

_Además le comunicamos que las clases comenzarán el 15 de Septiembre. El retraso de dos semanas en el inicio escolar se debe a causas de fuerza mayor, debido a los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios para el año escolar en la siguiente página, y contestar con lechuza lo antes posible._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Interina"_

Bueno, lo que Harry consideraba imposible ahora parecía una realidad. Habían pasado apenas tres meses y medio desde el fin de la guerra, no encontraba explicación alguna que le diera una respuesta satisfactoria acerca de cómo habían hecho para restaurar y poner habitable el castillo, aunque sea una parte de él.

Aún con su boca abierta por la sorpresa, Harry releía la carta una y otra vez. Hacía más de un año durante el funeral de Dumbledore había decidido no asistir a su séptimo año para dedicarse de lleno a la búsqueda de los horcruxes, aunque igualmente no hubiera sido prudente ya que se había transformado en la persona más buscada del mundo mágico. Desde ese entonces no había vuelto a pensar en terminar el colegio, y ahora tenía en sus manos una invitación para concluir sus estudios.

Harry sonrió, negando con su cabeza. No asistiría. Eso ya lo sabía, aunque se tratara de una idea atractiva. No lo necesitaba, podía ser Auror si quisiera. Se lo había ganado por derecho propio después de derrotar a Voldemort, y además sentía que haber descubierto los horcruxes (con la impagable ayuda de sus amigos Ron y Hermione) y las reliquias de la muerte lo hacían más que capacitado para sus aspiraciones de Auror.

Hermione.

Pensó en ella y automáticamente se la imaginó en ese mismo momento leyendo su carta, entusiasmada y eufórica por poder completar sus estudios. Él sabía que su amiga querría asistir y sonrió nuevamente al imaginarla comprando su equipo y libros en Diagon Alley, de la mano de Ron.

La sonrisa se le evaporó de su cara, aunque no le dio importancia. Ellos dos serían Premio Anual (si Ron fuera a asistir) sin duda alguna, y sin los peligros de los años anteriores ni las preocupaciones por ataques de dementores o mortífagos su rendimiento y sus notas no tendrían techo, especialmente las de Hermione. La sonrisa le volvió a florecer en su rostro; después de todo lo que hizo por él y de todas las veces que puso su vida en riesgo por el sólo hecho de seguirlo o confiar en él, nadie se merecía más que ella disfrutar de un año tranquilo haciendo lo que ella más disfrutaba: estudiar. Borrarle la memoria a sus padres corriendo el riesgo de perderlos para siempre y así garantizar su seguridad (en Australia) y seguir a Harry y a Ron fue un gesto que jamás olvidaría.

No, ella no podría estar ahora mismo leyendo su carta; a ella le habrá llegado mucho antes que a él. Pero igualmente quiso quedarse con esa imagen, porque de alguna manera le hacía bien y lo llenaba de calidez.

Luego de unos minutos más, Harry se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras para ir a dormir. Se tiró literalmente en su cama y con ropa y todo se quedó profundamente dormido, después de un día en el que le había pasado de todo. Un día atípico para él en su nueva vida, pero nada extraño para el "viejo" Harry.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba tomando su desayuno en la cocina iluminada por un sol matinal cálido y reconfortante, ataviado con su ropa de ejercicio para salir a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos. Aún seguía con la carta, esta vez releyendo la primer parte a la cual no había prestado atención por el impacto que la noticia sobre el inicio de clases tuvo sobre él la noche anterior.

La reinauguración era dentro de cuatro días y se le había vencido el plazo para enviar su lechuza de confirmación (aunque no hubiese podido ya que no había vuelto a comprar otra y además no era razonable ir a Gap de acuerdo a lo sucedido el día anterior). No sabía de qué se trataba esa reunión pero seguramente irían muchísimos invitados, no sólo relacionados con el colegio sino con la comunidad mágica entera. Hogwarts históricamente siempre fue un símbolo y emblema del conocimiento y del poder mágico, fundado por los cuatro magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Y un bastión de la lucha contra el mal y la oscuridad que se transformó en la última esperanza del mundo mágico y en la fortaleza de sus defensores. Seguramente la reinauguración, aunque fuera de sólo una parte del castillo reuniría a una gran cantidad de invitados, de la prensa y del ministerio.

"Bueno, se perderán de mi presencia." Murmuró con sarcasmo. No creía ser capaz de enfrentarse con su pasado tan pronto. No después de tantas agrias peleas y disputas con algunos de sus amigos y con su ex - novia, ni de los roces con la prensa o con algunos miembros del Ministerio.

Además, no se sentía preparado para volver a Hogwarts. Sufriría enormemente de sólo estar allí, y ser forzado a recordar a todos los muertos durante la batalla y a todos los horrores vividos esa espantosa noche. La pesadilla de la noche anterior le había reavivado sus miedos y temores, todos sus experiencias y memorias que le estaba costando tanto dejar atrás. Se dio cuenta de que se había engañado a sí mismo al creer que los horrores de su pasado iban cediendo de a poco. Si sólo una carta le proporcionó pesadillas y revolvió sus recuerdos, qué le sucedería si fuera al castillo?

"Quizá más adelante, cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente." Pensó Harry mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta.

Aunque no renegaba de volver a ver a sus compañeros y amigos, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante ellos, especialmente ante Hermione, Ginny y Ron, y cómo ellos reaccionarían ante él. Pero había algo que anhelaba, un deseo muy profundo y personal que sólo podría satisfacer allí en Hogwarts.

Salió de su casa y respiró el fresco aire de la mañana. Los aromas del césped recién cortado lo inundaron de una placentera sensación de hogar y lo pusieron de buen humor. El sol estaba saliendo por detrás de las montañas, y los rayos dorados le daban al paisaje un aspecto idílico y de ensueño. Miró el lugar en donde Bill y Fleur se habían desaparecido y recordó que debía intentar reforzar las medidas de seguridad.

El barrio se hallaba en silencio salvo por unos pocos vecinos que salían a recoger el periódico o realizaban trabajos de mantenimiento en sus jardines. Saludó a la esposa de Jean-Luc mientras pasaba corriendo a buen ritmo calle abajo, dispuesto a llegar hasta los límites del pueblo y luego volver subiendo. Adoraba hacer ejercicio a esa hora de la mañana disfrutando de los bellos y aromáticos alrededores, pero desde hacía unos minutos atrás una duda le aquejaba y le carcomía el cerebro.

Pensaba en su falso exitoso exilio durante casi tres meses, y cómo en un solo día dos mortífagos, Bill y Fleur y la lechuza de Hogwarts lo habían localizado. Se sentía estúpido e infantil por haber creído que podía esconderse indefinidamente de todos, y su fracaso lo llenaba de incertidumbre e inseguridad. Si, definitivamente intentaría reforzar las defensas de su hogar, aunque no sabía si lo lograría con su resentida magia; casualmente sintió el roce de su varita en su cuerpo, sacudiéndose con el movimiento dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta deportiva.

Más de media hora después, Harry corría cuesta arriba rumbo a su vecindario. El trayecto era más exigente, pero se hallaba en buen estado y no le costaba tanto como antes. El sol ya se había asomado por detrás de las montañas y le pegaba de lleno en su cara un poco más bronceada que su acostumbrada palidez. El mismo sol que cegándolo un poco no le dejó ver a una muchacha que caminaba hacia él hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros.

"Fleur?" Gritó Harry preocupado.

"Bon jour Hagy!" Contestó la chica. Al llegar a donde estaba ella frenó y se agachó para recuperar el aliento.

"Saliste pog tus ejegcicios matutinos?"

Harry asintió y se incorporó. Los rayos de sol resplandecían alrededor de ella y nuevamente tuvo la impresión de que la rodeaba una hermosa aura dorada. El aliento volvió a cortársele y sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo siento, ocurrió algo?" Preguntó el chico.

"No, fui a buscagte a tu casa y como no estabas gecogdé que ayeg nos contaste sobge tus ejegcicios."

Por suerte Harry se pudo acostumbrar a la visión de la preciosa muchacha y volvió a mirarla.

"Bill fue muy tempgano al Ministegio, luego te cuento. Pego me dijo que te venga a buscag." Fleur tomó aire y prosiguió. "Volvamos a tu casa y te contagé."

"Bien." Contestó Harry y frunció el entrecejo.

La chica tomó a Harry del brazo y se dirigieron calle arriba hacia su hogar.

"Fleur, por qué no me dijeron ayer que Hogwarts abriría este año?" Preguntó recordando ese detalle recién ahora.

"Has gecibido la cagta? Que bien Hagy! Bill no quegía que te entegagas pog nosotgos." Dijo Fleur, agregando con una leve sonrisa: "Pensó que no debía echag a pegdeg la sogpgesa, aunque no sabía si podgían hallagte!"

Harry asintió, sabiendo que no sólo Hogwarts había podido hallarlo. Unos minutos después divisó el pequeño bosque detrás del cual se hallaba su casa.

"Fleur, ayer olvidé preguntarle a Bill. Sabes cómo están Ron y...… Hermione?"

Harry notó cómo la chica sonrió levemente.

"Gecuegdo habegte escuchado pgeguntar, Hagy!" Dijo, y lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Viendo que Harry se sonrojaba, agregó: "Ya sabes que Ron estuvo intgatable un buen tiempo, pego aunque lo vi poco últimamente vi que pagecía más calmo."

"El tiempo todo lo puede." Se dijo a sí mismo Harry, mientras Fleur continuaba.

"Tienen una gelación extgaña." Dijo, más pensativa. "Ya sabes, con Hegmione."

Sí, eso ya lo sabía. De una manera u otra siempre encontraban motivos para pelear o discutir. A veces a Harry le divertía escuchar a su amigo intentar defenderse de la aplastante lógica de Hermione, pero otras veces no los toleraba y huía de ellos. Había llegado un momento en el cual intentaba evitar estar con ellos, una de las tantas razones por las cuales Ron comenzó a enfadarse con Harry. Las razones por las que el pelirrojo le reprochó por su alejamiento de ellos llegaron a ser inverosímiles e incluso ofensivas.

"La muchacha estuvo muy tgiste desde que te fuiste. A veces la veían llogag sin gazón, otgas se altegaba demasiado. La vi un pag de veces últimamente y me pageció ausente o indifegente. Ron no actúa como debe, no está siendo muy compgensivo. Si me pgeguntas…"

Fleur interrumpió su relato porque Harry la había tomado del brazo. Lo miró y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"Que sucede Hagy?"

Observaba a través de los árboles que rodeaban la casa, tensionado y con la varita en la mano. "Tengo visitas."

* * *

Fleur tomó a Harry de un brazo y salieron de la calle para esconderse detrás del árbol más cercano. Estaba asustada pero tenía carácter además de ser una bruja muy talentosa.

Harry observó por entre los árboles. Veía sombras moviéndose alrededor de su casa, no podía distinguir cuántos eran aunque suponía que ya habían descubierto las defensas contra visitantes indeseados que la rodeaban. Miró alrededor y por suerte no vio a ningún vecino cerca, entonces le dijo en un susurro a la chica:

"Fleur, quédate aquí."

"Dónde cgees que vas? Nos laggagemos de aquí ahoga mismo, como dijo Bill!" Contestó ofuscada deteniéndolo tomándolo con su mano.

"Ni hablar. Es mi casa!" Dijo Harry pero al ver la negativa de la chica concedió:

"Bien! Seguro que no es Bill?"

"No, Bill está en el Ministerio aún. Son de los malos, Hagy. Los pgesiento desde aquí.

"Intentaré aturdir a uno de ellos desde aquí. Cúbreme!"

"No!"

"Demonios Fleur! No voy a ir hacia allí, cúbreme!"

Harry salió de atrás del árbol y dio unos pasos intentando no hacer ruido, apuntando firmemente con su varita hacia un pequeño claro entre los árboles que tenía enfrente.

Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, esperando su oportunidad. En cuanto notó una sombra pasar por allí clamó en voz baja: "Stupefy!"

Un chorro de luz roja impactó en el cuerpo del extraño, pero lejos de desplomarse el sujeto lanzó un contra hechizo que pasó cerca de donde estaban obligando a Harry a refugiarse de nuevo. Se volvió a asomar de atrás del árbol y al verlo venir corriendo hacia ellos disparando maldiciones entre los árboles gritó: "Stupefy!"

Su hechizo sólo hizo trastabillar al sujeto, y en cuanto reanudó su marcha Fleur lo abatió con un certero hechizo aturdidor.

Se escondieron detrás del árbol nuevamente. Harry se maldecía por haber olvidado el "pequeño" problema con su magia.

"Qué pasa contigo Hagy? Por qué no lo atugdiste?" Preguntó alarmada la chica.

"No lo sé! Olvidé que he tenido problemas últimamente con mi magia!" Se enfureció el muchacho, ofuscado e impotente.

"Niño tonto! Muy mal momento paga esas bgomas!" Le espetó la chica. Oyeron ruidos de pisadas a unos cuantos metros y Fleur se asomó del escondite lanzando otro hechizo aturdidor, esta vez sin tanta puntería como el anterior. Harry fue tras ella justo a tiempo para arrojarla al suelo esquivando de milagro una maldición de color verde que impactó en el árbol en donde estaban un par de segundos antes e hizo añicos gran parte de su tronco.

Enfurecido por la maldición asesina que le habían arrojado a Fleur, Harry apuntó desde el suelo al sujeto que estaba apuntándoles a unos cuantos metros de distancia y gritó con toda su furia: "Reducto!"

El hechizo estalló en el pecho del oponente y lo arrojó varios metros hasta los árboles. Harry se quedó inmóvil esperando que se levantara o que otro mortífago apareciera, pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrieron. Luego de varios segundos, Fleur le dijo suavemente con un dejo de humor:

"Nunca vuelvas a hacegme esa bgomita, Hagy!"

La miró y vio que todavía estaba sobre ella, en su afán de protegerla. Aún con los nervios de punta, se incorporó y se sentó. Ella hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado mirándolo.

"Ggacias Hagy." Su voz dulce y su cálida sonrisa lo hicieron sonrojar.

"Estamos a mano, recuerdas?" Dijo Harry, y Fleur asintió con su cálida sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro.

"Vamos." Harry se paró y ayudó a la chica a levantarse. "Qué haremos con éstos dos?"

"Debemos avisag al Ministegio que vengan a buscaglos. Átalos y llévalos donde nadie los vea. Luego nos igemos como te había dicho antes."

"Incárcerus!" Murmuró Harry apuntando con su varita a uno de ellos, la cual apenas se sacudió.

"Mejor hazlo tú." Dijo confundido.

Luego de que los atara fuertemente y amordazara, Fleur los llevó levitando al claro que estaba detrás del fondo de la casa de Harry, lejos de las miradas curiosas pero fuera de las protecciones. Cuando volvió le dijo a la muchacha:

"Entremos. Buscaré algunas cosas y nos largaremos de aquí. Ahora sí te haré caso."

Mientras Fleur entraba lo miró y murmuró "_Vas à la merde_" lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry escuchara. Sonrió cerrando la puerta, sabiendo lo que significaba.

* * *

"Bueno Hagy, cuéntame qué cgees que sucede con tu magia."

Media hora después, tanto Harry como Fleur se hallaban en la habitación del hotel de Toulon en donde el matrimonio se estaba alojando los últimos días. Era grande y espaciosa, con una vista de la costa y de las playas francamente espectacular. La cama matrimonial se ubicaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación en donde ellos estaban sentados.

La muchacha había servido té sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana balcón, y lucía preocupada.

"No lo sé. Comencé a tener problemas un par de días después de haber llegado a Francia." Respondió, y luego de un sorbo reparador continuó: "Debe ser algo psicológico."

Fleur asintió. "En Beauxbaton una pgofesoga nos enseñó una vez que nuestgo núcleo mágico es a veces sensible a nuestga psiquis." La chica hablaba con las cejas levantadas y la vista perdida en la mesa, absorta en sus recuerdos.

"Ega la pgofesoga de _Etiqueta y Pgotocolo_ de nuestgo sexto año. Nos enseñó que los hechizos cambian de acuegdo a nuestgo estado mental, y que los que pgimego cambian son aquellos que basan su podeg en nuestgo integiog."

"El patronus." Dijo Harry secamente, recordando sus inútiles intentos hace unos cuantos días.

La chica asintió de nuevo. "Sí, pego no es el único, hay otgos. Gecuegdo que decía que si uno enfugecía, los hechizos tendían a aumentag su intensidad o seg más inestables. Eso dependía de algunas cosas como la expegiencia o el podeg."

"Si uno está muy tgiste o depgimido, sus hechizos y encantamientos se gesienten ya que su núcleo mágico está afectado. Sólo los mejoges oclumánticos loggan pegmaneceg inafectados a los cambios integnos."

Harry asintió, pensando en los tres magos más poderosos que él había visto y que ahora estaban muertos. Pero no dijo nada, ya que se imaginaba algo por el estilo.

Levantó su vista y se dio cuenta de que Fleur lo miraba, pensativa.

"Debes habegla pasado muy mal Hagy."

"Yo..." No pudo seguir mirándola y bajó su vista, avergonzado. No conocía a nadie que haya sido afectado así. Sólo recordaba el cambio en el Patronus de Tonks un par de años atrás cuando ella estaba enamorada de Lupin y éste la rechazaba por su _condición_ de hombre lobo.

"Lo siento mucho Fleur. Arriesgué tu vida innecesariamente al no recordar mi ... _problema_." Dijo en voz muy baja aún mirando la mesa, apesadumbrado.

La chica apoyó su mano encima de las de él. "Mígame niño tonto!"

Harry sonrió. No sólo porque le gustaba que lo llamara así (no le resultaba ofensivo para nada) sino porque sintió una ola de comprensión que Fleur irradiaba; seguramente tenía algo que ver con su parte _Veela_. Levantó la vista y vio que sonreía.

No hubo palabras, sólo entendimiento y sonrisas mutuas.

"Gracias Fleur." Susrró el chico, sintiéndose menos abochornado y un poco más animado. Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana a mirar el paisaje.

La muchacha sonrió y dijo: "Eges muy geceptivo Hagy, las peleas con tus amigos deben habegte afectado muchísimo ... en especial con tu amiga."

El chico frunció el entrecejo mientras tenía su vista clavada en el lejano y perfecto horizonte. Que había querido decir la chica francesa? Cuando se dio vuelta para preguntarle a qué se refería un leve "pop" precedió a la aparición de Bill cerca de la puerta.

"Hola Harry! Veo que le has hecho caso a Fleur y viniste! Vaya, no esperaba que fueras a ceder tan rápido!" Comentó alegremente mientras estrechaba su mano.

"No precisamente." Pensó Harry, al tiempo que observó a Fleur poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Acabo de volver del Ministerio, estuve con tu padre, amor. Me dijo que no nos preocupáramos y que la Oficina de Investigación se encargaría de los dos mortífagos. Pero le dije a Fleur que te fuera a buscar porque creen haber detectado rastros de magia oscura que no pueden relacionarse con sólo dos personas. Por eso le dije a Fleur que te fuera a buscar, seguramente sabrían dónde encontrarte y...perdón, por qué las risas?" Concluyó mientras observaba las risas contenidas de los dos.

"Ah, es que eso ya lo sabíamos amog!" Dijo Fleur en medio de una risita.

"Sí," agregó Harry, "Tuviste razón en que me localizarían."

Bill se alarmó. "Que? Tan rápido? Qué sucedió, cuándo los viste Harry?"

"Hoy a la mañana. No te preocupes, Fleur los inmobilizó y los amordazó. Están escondidos en la parte de atrás de mi casa."

"Tendgemos que ig a veg a mi padge, amog. Apagte de teneg que infogmagles de otgos dos mogtífagos segugamente quegá conoceg al famoso Hagy Potteg en pegsona!" Dijo la chica abrazando a su esposo.

"Claro que sí. Y al causante en dos días de más problemas aquí en Francia que en las últimas tres décadas!" Agregó Bill sonriendo. "Has encerrado a esos dos en un recinto anti-aparición, verdad Fleur?"

La muchacha asintió con un gesto pícaro mientras lo abrazaba alrededor del cuello y lo besaba.

"Muy bien hecho, amor!" Dijo Bill como pudo, con su boca muy ocupada. Esta vez fue Harry que puso los ojos en blanco. Pensó en decirles que se consiguieran un cuarto, pero recordó que ya estaban en uno así que decidió no tentar a la suerte y callarse.


	6. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**6 – El reencuentro**

Algunos días después Harry se aparecía en Hogsmeade junto a Fleur y Bill. Aún no comprendía cómo habían hecho para convencerlo de venir a la reinauguración de Hogwarts; aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse al castillo ni a sus amigos.

Su viaje fue rápido pero nada placentero. Tuvieron que ir de Toulon a París por medio de la aparición, y luego desde la _Ciudad Luz_ hasta las afueras de un pequeño pueblo sobre las costas del Canal de La Mancha; allí tuvieron que utilizar un traslador internacional que los llevó a las cercanías de Dover (Inglaterra). El lugar había sido elegido como una de las sedes administrativas de los trasladores a Hogsmeade en ocasión de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts, y bullía de magos y brujas. Por suerte se trataba de la base de unas colinas cubiertas de césped extremadamente solitarias, ya que sus atuendos eran descaradamente llamativos para los estándares de los "muggles". El lugar era como una especie de estación de trenes en donde los pasajeros tomaban el tren hacia su destino. En este caso tomaban un traslador aquellos que no sabían o no querían aparecerse con destino a Hogsmeade; a Harry le impresionó la cantidad de gente que asistiría a Hogwarts. Tanto él como Bill y Fleur no quisieron saber nada con el traslador y desaparecieron unos segundos después.

Mientras registraba su llegada ante dos magos que estaban sentados en el medio de la calle en una mesa cubierta de papeles y libros de actas, Harry miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se hallaban sobre el final de la calle principal. Al divisar las características construcciones del pueblo a lo largo de la calle se alegró de haber venido, por lo menos por ahora. Adoraba Hogsmeade, sobre todo un par de tiendas en particular.

Eran las diez de la mañana, y a diferencia de Francia el día estaba nublado y ligeramente fresco. Bill esperaba su turno para registrarse, vestido elegantemente con un traje y una capa oscura. Fleur, a su lado y tomada de su mano, lucía preciosa con un vestido azul y un abrigo. Harry por el contrario se había vestido con un pantalón sport y una camisa a cuadros debajo de su chaqueta. Una vez que los tres terminaron sus trámites comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal sin apuro.

"Así que es la primera vez que vienes a Hogsmeade desde que Aberforth los salvara y los alojara en _Cabeza de Puerco_?" Preguntó Bill con cierto interés.

"Si." Contestó el muchacho sonriendo. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio el establecimiento de mala muerte al fondo de la callejuela lateral; decidió que más tarde pasaría a saludar al hermano de Dumbledore.

De hecho, era la primera vez que volvía a Hogwarts desde la ceremonia del cementerio y de la entrega de los premios de la "_Orden de Merlín Primera Clase_" para todos los combatientes de la última batalla (vivos y muertos) dos semanas después del trágico e histórico acontecimiento; el día que comprendió que no soportaría mucho tiempo más lo que estaba soportando.

"Ese viejo loco estuvo bgillante en la batalla, gecuegdan?" Añadió Fleur.

"Si. Sólo Harry pudo convencerlo de que saliera de su encierro y participar, verdad?" Dijo Bill tocando con su codo al chico. Harry recordaba que lo había convencido a duras penas de ayudarlo a entrar en el Castillo pero quizá hubiese tomado parte de la batalla por sí mismo, como buen y antiguo miembro de la Orden original.

El chico sonrió y cambió de tema. "Gracias por acompañarme. No me hubiese gustado venir solo." En realidad, nunca hubiese venido solo. Necesitaba compañía para asistir a semejante ocasión, y les estaba profundamente agradecido de que vinieran directamente desde su "luna de miel" en Toulon.

"Sólo pogque quegíamos asegugagnos de que viniegas y no te escapagas de nuevo!" Contestó la muchacha riendo, aún tomado del brazo de su esposo.

"Si. Te imaginas si nos preguntaran por Harry y les tuviéramos que decir que se nos había escapado?" Agregó Bill a carcajada limpia. "Algunos me matarían tantas veces que se aburrirían!"

Mientras los dos reían, a Harry se le formó una pelota en el estómago.

"Saben que vendría? Pero si no contesté la lechuza!"

Ninguno se molestó en contestarle, y todavía reían cuando pasaron por la tienda de Zonko´s, la cual estaba cerrada como todas las tiendas. Mucha gente caminaba por la calle, y prácticamente todas se dirigían en su misma dirección rumbo a Hogwarts. Al pasar por Honeydukes se tentó de entrar furtivamente al sótano y utilizar el pasaje secreto hasta el Castillo, pero recordó a Neville contándole que los Carrow lo habían cerrado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de caminata y de espera, los tres más otros tres muchachos bastante jóvenes se subieron a uno de los carruajes que iban y venían sin parar para llevarlos al Castillo. Dos de los chicos que estaban sentados frente a él lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, y desgraciadamente para Harry, Bill y Fleur se dieron cuenta y no podían aguantar la risa.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter? El que una vez destrozó el Departamentos de Misterios y el que asaltó Gringott´s este año?" Dijo de repente Bill mirándolo a Harry y haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por no estallar en una carcajada. Fleur se metió el puño en la boca para no reír.

"Muy gracioso. De verdad chicos, muy gracioso." Murmuró Harry abochornado con su rostro de un fuerte escarlata.

El carruaje avanzaba lentamente y mientras los jóvenes seguían sin poder cerrar sus bocas del asombro por estar compartiendo el viaje con él, Harry observaba los thestrals que tiraban del carruaje, imaginando que por culpa de Voldemort y sus seguidores ahora prácticamente todos serían capaces de verlos. Unos minutos después, con una sensación de vacío en su estómago comenzó a divisar la imponente y complicada silueta de su lugar favorito resaltando nítidamente sobre el cielo gris de Hogwarts.

* * *

Había pasado tantos meses intentando olvidarse de este lugar y convenciéndose de que no volvería a Hogwarts (por lo menos durante un buen tiempo) que le parecía mentira estar en los terrenos observando atónito el castillo como si fuera la primera vez. Un castillo que tantos buenos y gratos momentos le había dado y sin embargo sólo podía recordar las cruentas imágenes de la batalla, las acromántulas y los gigantes aterrorizando a todos y las maldiciones atravesando la oscuridad por todos lados.

Una sola carta bastó para doblegar su trémula voluntad. Eso y unos pocos minutos de constante insistencia por parte de Bill y de Fleur para que asistiera. Le habían prometido acompañarlo y no dejarlo solo, sabiendo que se había distanciado de algunos de sus mejores amigos y que sus recuerdos aún frescos lo torturarían.

Mientras caminaban por la entrada después de bajarse del carruaje, observaba absorto la fachada de la parte delantera del castillo; Bill le puso una mano en el hombro, aparentemente preocupado por él.

"Estás bien?"

Harry apenas asintió con su cabeza. Ahora observaba los destrozos que aún no habían sido reparados sobre todo en el lateral del castillo que miraba hacia la salida. Pudo divisar una sección del mismo parcialmente destruido con enormes huecos visibles, quizá la parte donde Fred había muerto. La torre de Gryffindor parecía intacta pero a medida que se iba acercando notó vestigios de impactos de maldiciones y un par de sectores que parecían estar en reconstrucción.

Sacó la mirada del castillo con un nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba respirar, e intentó calmarse poniendo la mente en blanco. Ya a la altura de la cabaña de Hagrid (otro lugar que se prometió visitar luego) miró hacia adelante y notó una muchedumbre en los jardines delanteros que daban a las puertas de roble de la entrada principal, el mismo lugar que habían elegido para la entrega de las condecoraciones hacía unos tres meses atrás.

"Casi llegamos Hagy, todo saldgá bien!" Lo animó la muchacha rubia. Harry le contestó con una trémula sonrisa; Fleur no tenía idea de todo por lo que tendría que pasar, pero aún así metió sus manso en sus bolsillos y suspiró. La muchacha le pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro para darle apoyo, a lo que Harry le contestó con una mirada de fastidio; le hacía sentir como si fuera un sufrido paciente que no podía caminar solo.

"De acuegdo! Pegdón!" Dijo Fleur retirando su brazo y haciéndose la ofendida.

"No te atrevas, amor. Harry es un muchacho muy orgulloso, nunca permite que lo consientan" Replicó Bill sonriendo, provocando una risa en la chica y una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry.

Un par de minutos después comenzó a distinguir mejor a los asistentes. Había una cantidad enorme de personas allí, muchísimas más que la vez anterior. Muchas de ellas se encontraban sentadas en las múltiples sillas, todas ellas dispuestas en las cercanías de la entrada principal y mirando hacia el otro lado en donde se levantaba una pequeña tarima. Adicionalmente Harry pudo ver una gran cantidad de personas paradas alrededor de las sillas y por todo el terreno, caminando o conversando.

A medida que se iba acercando, cada vez con más dudas, oyó una voz familiar llamándolo.

"Harry! A ti te estaba esperando!"

"Oliver! Qué gusto verte!" Saludó Harry mientras se daban un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Hola Bill!"

"Cómo estás Oliver?" Ahora eran ellos dos los que se saludaban. "Ella es Fleur, mi prometida, te acuerdas verdad?"

"Err…si claro." Se saludó con la muchacha dándose la mano.

Luego de un par de segundos que le tomó a Oliver retomar su compostura, se dirigió nuevamente a Harry.

"Entonces viniste! Qué bien, muchos decían que no vendrías."

"Ah sí?" Contestó fastidiado. Ya se lo imaginaba. "A decir verdad, Bill y Fleur me convencieron."

"Pues qué bien Harry, porque quiero presentarte a dos personas que vinieron conmigo."

"Yo…" Atinó a decir Harry un poco sorprendido, pero fue interrumpido por Bill, que se marchaba con Fleur rumbo al gentío.

"Nos vemos Harry! Estaremos por aquí!"

"Ven Harry. Deben estar en el vestíbulo." Se largaron a caminar hacia la entrada a paso veloz.

"Dime Oliver, sigues en el Puddlemere United?"

"Si. Aún soy el guardián, aunque no me quedan muchos años en el equipo titular." Contestó. Harry se imaginó lo que quiso decir. Oliver tendría unos veintidós años ahora y si bien era aún muy joven el Quidditch era un deporte que podía ser violento y gran parte de los jugadores no podían aguantar muchos años en los equipos titulares. Todavía recordaba el caso de un tal Philip Stookbridge unos años atrás, el cual era considerado una estrella con sólo diecinueve años en su equipo _Ballycastle Bats_. Estuvo un mes internado en St. Mungo´s gracias a que una _bludger_ le rompió la cabeza, y tuvo que dejar de jugar porque había perdido la memoria.

A medida que se acercaban a las puertas de roble, Harry pasaba entre muchas personas que continuaban paradas charlando entre ellas. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo al notar que algunos lo veían y murmuraban, e incluso lo saludaron dos o tres veces. Bajó la vista con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado y apuró el paso siguiendo a Oliver.

"Algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca más." Pensaba mientras subía las escaleras de mármol y atravesaba la entrada.

"Mira, allí están." Dijo Oliver enfilando hacia dos personas que conversaban con la profesora McGonagall. Ésta, al ver a Harry abrió los ojos detrás de sus clásicas gafas cuadradas y sonrió como nunca antes la había visto sonreír.

"Harry! Has venido!" Dijo, abrazando al muchacho.

"Cómo está profesora?" Contestó Harry sonriendo ante una demostración de afecto tan poco normal en ella.

"Bien, hijo. Te presento a Benjy Williams y a Duncan Leroh." Ambos saludaron con la cabeza a Harry. "Benjy fue un Ravenclaw antes de tu primer año, y Duncan es Irlandés. Creo recordar que Oliver me dijo que tienen asuntos que tratar, verdad?"

"Así es. Vinimos para hablar con un par de alumnos de Hogwarts, en especial Harry." Dijo el que se llamaba Benjy.

"En ese caso los dejos que hablen. No se tarden, la ceremonia comenzará pronto. Harry, después que terminen quiero tener unas palabras contigo. Búscame en mi oficina."

Luego de que se retirara la profesora McGonagall, Oliver comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, éste es el Harry Potter del que les hablé. Fue buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor desde su primer año."

Harry no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, le daba la impresión de que esas dos personas lo querían conocer pero le parecía demasiado. Miró hacia la puerta y notó que la muchedumbre había ocupado casi todos los asientos colocados en los jardines.

"Ha atrapado la Snitch en todos los partidos que ha jugado menos en dos. Debo decir que unos dementores y un cráneo roto por una bludger fueron buenas excusas!" Siguió hablando Oliver. Los otros dos asintieron con un gesto de ligera admiración. Harry perdía la paciencia, si había algo que no necesitaba ahora era un club de fans.

Miró hacia la puerta por enésima vez y el corazón se le desbocó al ver pasar caminando a Hermione. Le pareció que estaba sola, y de repente sintió una urgente necesidad de alcanzarla y hablarle, de mirarla a los ojos y buscar algún indicio de perdón o comprensión dentro de ellos. Sentía mariposas en el estómago, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Estaría ella esperando que él viniera? No, no lo creía. Se desilusionó un poco al recordar que ella no le había enviado ni una carta, aunque quizá no tenía forma de saber su dirección francesa.

Harry se debatía entre quedarse y seguir escuchando a Oliver y sus dos amigos o salir corriendo e ir a buscarla. Intentaría pedirle perdón, era algo que anhelaba hacer desde hacía más de tres meses. Y si bien lo había hecho en todas las cartas que le había mandado, no sabía si lo había perdonado o no ya que nunca supo siquiera si las había leído.

"Es Hermione. Es como tu hermana, ella te perdonará." Pensaba Harry mientras apenas oía a los otros tres. "Pero por qué estaré tan nervioso…es sólo Hermione, tu mejor amiga!"

"Harry! Hey! Estás bien?"

El muchacho volvió a mirar a Oliver, de vuelta a la realidad. La cara de su amigo reflejaba cierta exasperación, un gesto propio de él y de su fanatismo por el Quidditch.

"Lo siento, qué…"

"Que si quieres hacer una prueba en el equipo, Harry!" Lo interrumpió Oliver impaciente.

Harry abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y miró a Benjy y a Duncan. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que ambos lucían un suéter azul con un par de juncos dorados entrecruzados.

"Yo…perdón?" Harry tragó saliva y por unos instantes olvidó salir corriendo a buscar a su amiga.

Oliver abrió los ojos y sonrió nervioso mientras les decía a los otros dos. "Discúlpenlo, él no es así, verdad Harry?"

"Ustedes son del Puddlemere United?" Replicó Harry apenas conteniendo su euforia.

"Así es." Sonrió Duncan. "Queremos que hagas una prueba la semana que viene para el puesto de buscador reserva."

"Qué dices? Aceptas?" Preguntó Oliver, aún con la exasperación marcada en su rostro.

"Claro! Ahí estaré!" Pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz y orgulloso como en ese momento. Había pensado en dedicarse al Quidditch profesional un par de veces mientras estaba en Francia, pero jugar en el Puddlemere United aunque sea como reserva era increíble. Era el equipo más antiguo de Inglaterra, y uno de los más importantes. Ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber creído que sólo querían conocerlo, pero su alegría lo desbordaba.

"Maravilloso! Nos vamos a sentar, luego de la finalización de la ceremonia coordina con Oliver para que te acompañe este próximo lunes. Adiós Harry!" Se despidió Benjy, y acto seguido los tres se dirigieron hacia los jardines luego de que Oliver le guiñara el ojo, ahora satisfecho.

Harry quedó allí parado, sólo y sin poder creer que haría una prueba para el Puddlemere. Se sorprendió aún más al recordar que era este próximo lunes, apenas dos días después. Pensó en ir a buscar a Hermione pero seguramente ya estaría con Ron. No sabía qué pensar sobre su amigo ni cómo reaccionaría al verlo después de tantas peleas y tantas estupideces que le dijo su amigo pelirrojo. Sin embargo, recordó que McGonagall quería hablar con él así que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Director.

* * *

Media hora después, la alegría por la noticia de su prueba se le había esfumado casi por completo. Se había cruzado con la profesora McGonagall a medio camino así que mientras volvían caminando le dijo a Harry que habría una pequeña ceremonia en donde un tal Paul Ligier nombraría a todos los que habían aportado fondos para la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Luego Kingsley Shacklebolt dirigiría una pequeña entrega de menciones especiales en donde el Ministro, Arthur Weasley y Harry mismo darían un breve discurso ante el público presente. Y finalmente McGonagall misma cerraría la ceremonia con la reapertura simbólica de Hogwarts y un recorrido para todos alrededor de las zonas restauradas del castillo.

En realidad era Hermione la que originalmente daría el discurso en representación de Harry. Pero como éste al final vino, la profesora le imploró que lo diera él. Le dijo que sabía que a él no le gustaba expresarse en público pero que se armara de valor ya que muchos querrían escucharlo o verlo. Si no fuera por lo del Puddlemere Harry se lamentaría de haber venido. Odiaba hablar en público, sobre todo tanto público, y más aún ante algunos que lo persiguieron o lo fustigaron incansablemente desde que la guerra terminara.

Harry cruzó el vestíbulo y salió al terreno justo cuando el tal Ligier comenzaba su discurso. No podía ver a la gente sentada en las sillas porque muchos se hallaban parados mirando hacia la tarima tapándole la visión, así que se arrimó a la muchedumbre que permanecía de pie y buscó algún espacio por donde observar.

La cantidad de sillas que Harry pudo ver eran incontables, y las mismas estaban dispuestas de tal manera que formaban una especie de semicírculo alrededor de la parte delantera de la tarima; la misma se hallaba a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda y delante de donde estaba él. Al mirar hacia la derecha las hileras de sillas se perdían entre la gente que se hallaba parada. Si tenía en cuenta además a la gran cantidad de personas paradas a los costados y por detrás del mar de sillas, su estimación era de unas quinientas o setecientas personas. Eso hizo que sus tripas desaparecieran dejándole un enorme hueco adentro suyo.

"Harry!" Susurró alguien detrás de él sintiendo una mano en el hombro. Al darse vuelta, un pelirrojo alto y con una chaqueta de piel de dragón le dedicó una sonrisa contagiosa.

"George!" Dijo alegrándose Harry en voz baja.

"Qué hay Harry? Así que Bill te encontró finalmente!" Volvió a susurrar mientras se daban la mano con alegría. Sonreía con ganas, Harry no recordaba haberlo visto así desde antes del fin de la guerra. Definitivamente el tiempo lo estaba ayudando a reponerse de la muerte de su hermano gemelo.

El señor Ligier en ese momento nombraba en forma de agradecimiento a las personas que habían colaborado en la recaudación de fondos para la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Y antes de que pudiera contestarle a George escuchó su nombre completo y una pequeña ovación.

"Demonios Harry! Accionista principal de _Sortilegios Weasley_ y ahora también de Hogwarts! Te estás diversificando?"

Harry había quedado sorprendido, no había vuelto a recordar su contribución unos días antes de dejar Inglaterra. La había hecho en Gringott´s en una cuenta especial abierta por el Consejo escolar, aprovechando su visita al banco con el fin de retirar fondos de su cuenta para irse a Francia, y por lo que le había el duende que lo había atendido fue el primer aporte a la cuenta de Hogwarts, una cantidad apreciable de _Galleons_. Aún se acordaba de las caras de dos o tres de los duendes del banco al verlo entrar.

"No lo recordaba. No quise decirle a nadie."

Luego de que Ligier finalizara, hubo aplausos y luego más aplausos al subir Shacklebolt a la tarima. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso. De qué iba a hablar? Si fuera por él, sólo daría las gracias por la mención de honor que le darían y bajaría de allí cuanto antes, pero McGonagall lo haría trizas.

Se ve que George vio a su amigo tragar demasiada saliva, porque le preguntó si se sentía atraído por el Ministro, que en ese momento daba su parte del discurso.

"Veo que has recuperado tu gracia." Dijo con todo el cinismo que pudo. "McGonagall me dijo que tenía que dar un discurso luego del de tu padre."

George rió apenas aguantando la carcajada.

"Un discurso? Tú? Vaya esto tengo que verlo!"

Harry cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para no insultarlo.

"Toma." Susurró el pelirrojo entregándole una tableta de color amarilla. "Le di una a mi padre, a él tampoco le gusta hablar en público."

Harry la miró con desconfianza. "No seas bobo, es un desarrollo nuestro y la llamamos "_dare-it_". Sirve para calmar los nervios y la ansiedad de los que tienen problemas para declarársele a una chica, pero funciona bien en estas ocasiones."

En ese momento el Ministro le entregaba algún premio o mención al señor Weasley, quien se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su discurso. Harry tenía los nervios de punta, y sin dudarlo se tragó la tableta.

"Bien hecho Harry! Verás que surte efecto en un santiamén, pero no abuses porque como contraindicación puede aflojarte un poco la lengua y hacerte decir cosas que no quieres decir!" Dijo George mientras le palmeaba la espalda y se retiraba hacia el fondo con una chica.

"Y ahora me lo dices!" Le espetó, pero el gemelo ya no podía oírlo.

Al instante sintió que sus nervios desaparecían un poco, y más aliviado miró entre la multitud de personas sentadas a ver si reconocía a alguno de sus amigos. Pudo distinguir a Neville y su abuela (gracias a su gigante y ridículo sombrero) por la zona de adelante, a Delmeza y a un par de Ravenclaw por el medio y atrás de todo, parado, su amigo el semi-gigante Hagrid sobresaliendo de todos. Y nada más ya que era muy difícil localizar a alguien entre los pequeños huecos que dejaba la gente parada delante de él.

Unos minutos después la gente aplaudía cálidamente el discurso de Arthur y luego de una breve introducción Shacklebolt nombró a Harry y lo invitó a subir al escenario.

Tuvo que abrirse paso entre la gente que lo miraba y lo saludaba, y mientras caminaba hacia la tarima se estremeció al escuchar un fuerte y largo aplauso de la gente. Pese a la tableta de George, se sonrojó tanto que creyó que su cara explotaría; tenía razón Bill, las demostraciones de afecto lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Escuchó a algunos gritando su nombre (reconoció la voz de la señora Weasley, la de Seamus y la de Luna) mientras pasaba entre las felicitaciones de la profesora McGonagall y de los demás profesores del colegio. Subió a la tarima y enseguida fue saludado por el Ministro y otros cinco funcionarios que se hallaban detrás de él.

"Bienvenido Harry!" Dijo el Ministro al público en voz alta y clara debido al encantamiento _sonorus_. Harry se paró a lado de él en la parte delantera de la tarima, y por primera vez observó la inmensa cantidad de gente que lo miraba. La tableta le redujo considerablemente los nervios, pero igualmente seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

"Como les decía, tanto Harry Potter como sus amigos lo arriesgaron todo por luchar en contra del reinado más tenebroso de la historia. Sin su ayuda y determinación, quién sabe qué sería de nosotros y de nuestra Comunidad Mágica. Su victoria en el duelo final contra Voldemort puso fin a la oscuridad y a la demencia."

Harry prácticamente podía escuchar el silencio de los asistentes, absortos en el discurso de Kingsley. De repente, una sensación de escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al localizar a Hermione, sentada entre Ginny y Ron en la primera fila, casi debajo de él. Su amiga del alma lo miraba con una intensidad tal que sentía que se le doblaban las piernas, parecía profundamente sorprendida por verlo nuevamente y… algo más que Harry no pudo identificar. Ron tenía también la mirada de sorpresa aunque cuando lo miró, el pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia el Ministro.

"Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, es ahora todo un hombre. Ha tomado las riendas de su vida con valentía y coraje, soportando estoicamente innumerables embates y calumnias, y ha atravesado no sin dificultad los escollos que la vida ha puesto frente a él."

Harry sonrió tímidamente ante el cálido y breve aplauso del público.

"Harry, has recibido la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase hace unos meses. Es una distinción especial, tradicional e histórica, pero esta mención que hoy te entregamos es nuestra y creada especialmente para ti."

Mientras el Ministro le entregaba una placa rectangular de plata, la gente aplaudía de pié y nuevamente escuchó gritos con su nombre.

Luego de unos segundos, se animó y comenzó a hablar. "Gracias. Gracias a todos por esta mención y por brindarme su afecto." Dijo en voz alta, y al instante todos se callaron. "Seré breve ya que como algunos saben no soy bueno haciendo esto." Harry tragó saliva y miró nuevamente a Hermione, a Ginny y a Luna, quienes estaban sonriéndole.

"Es verdad, he contribuido a la caída del reino de terror de Voldemort…aunque quizá debiéramos llamarle Tom Ryddle, su verdadero nombre y del cual se quiso despojar por su procedencia muggle. Sí, su padre era muggle." Aclaró ante el murmullo incrédulo de la mayoría. "Pero sin la ayuda y compañía de mis amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger nada de esto hubiera sido posible."

Un breve aplauso y algunos silbidos (posiblemente de los hermanos de Ron) lo interrumpieron, y luego continuó.

"Durante muchos meses Ron y Hermione lo han sacrificado todo para estar a mi lado, incluso a sus padres. Sabían que podían morir asesinados y que correrían riesgos que no se imaginaban ya que Tom Ryddle y sus seguidores me buscaban. Durante muchos meses hemos estado escondidos huyendo de nuestra muerte y del fanatismo de los mortífagos. Ellos sufrieron el frío y el hambre, el miedo extremo y la soledad. Pero ellos permanecieron a mi lado. Nos hemos salvado la vida entre nosotros en infinidad de ocasiones, e incluso escapamos de milagro de las garras de Ryddle una vez." Harry sonrió con tristeza mirando a Hermione. "Han sido torturados y golpeados de las formas más viles y despiadadas. Pero ellos permanecieron a mi lado. La gente moría o desaparecía, y la vida de sus amigos y sus familiares estaban en peligro. Pero ellos permanecieron a mi lado."

Harry tomó aire. Tenía los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta. Miró a Ron y lo vio con sus ojos vidriosos, y Ginny abrazaba a Hermione, ambas con lágrimas en sus miradas.

A punto de quebrarse, Harry cerró sus ojos y un par de segundos después continuó.

"Saben? No fui tan valiente como el Señor Ministro dijo antes. Huí a Francia para escapar de los recuerdos de la batalla librada aquí en el castillo. Los cincuenta y cinco héroes que murieron defendiendo Hogwarts eran una carga demasiado pesada en mi conciencia, algo que muchas personas, algunos reporteros del Profeta y unos pocos funcionarios del Ministerio se encargaron de recordármelo varias veces." Un murmullo de desaprobación surgió en algunos sectores del público, e incluso notó un par de movimientos incómodos detrás de él.

"Quise huir de los recuerdos de mis amigos y compañeros luchando a muerte en inferioridad de condiciones, del castillo semi-destruido por las fuerzas del mal y de todos los heridos de esa noche espantosa y macabra." Harry bajó la vista con un par de lágrimas que ya no podía contener; recordar todo esto lo estaba destrozando.

"Sigo sin poder creer que haya tantos ausentes hoy. Hijos y padres, abuelos y tíos, amigos que han muerto sin razón alguna más que por la demencia de los últimos años. Me duele enormemente la ausencia de los que yo más amaba y de los demás que apenas conocía, como a todos. Pocas familias de la comunidad mágica no han sido afectadas por la barbarie y la locura e incluso algunas de ellas han sido destruidas por completo."

Harry levantó la vista con sus ojos llorosos. El silencio era monstruoso, sólo quebrado por los llantos de muchos de los presentes. Hermione y Ginny lloraban e hipaban con desconsuelo, y Harry se odió a sí mismo por ello.

"Sus muertes son irremediables y lacerantes. Pero deben ser recordadas por siempre para que las pérdidas no hayan sido en vano. Albus Dumbledore me dijo una vez: hay que luchar, volver a luchar, y seguir luchando…porque solo así se podrá mantener a raya el mal, aunque nunca se llegue a erradicarlo. Espero que hayamos aprendido la lección, y que el Ministerio no vuelva a cometer los mismos errores de antes."

"Gracias por esta mención Señor Ministro, pero significaría mucho más para mí si los nombres de Ron y de Hermione estuvieran grabado en ella. Sin ellos, y sin el coraje y la determinación de los miembros de la Orden, del ED, de los profesores, de los alumnos, de los vecinos de Hogsmeade y de los elfos, hoy no estaríamos aquí. Gracias"

La gente literalmente se paró al unísono y comenzó a ovacionarlo y a aplaudir a rabiar. Harry ya tenía los ojos secos pero cuando bajó de la tarima la profesora McGonagall lo abrazó llorando al tiempo que el profesor Flitwick y Madame Pomfrey lo felicitaban. Una vez que se libró de la profesora la señora Weasley apareció de la nada y lo abrazó como solo ella lo sabía hacer. Estaba llorando y balbuceando su nombre, y notó que Ginny apareció y los abrazaba a los dos también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Entre un mar de felicitaciones, Harry agradecía con la cabeza o dando la mano algo confundido, pero buscaba con la mirada a una persona en particular. Y luego de unos cuantos segundos la halló. O ella a él porque lo miraba fijamente, con una muy tímida sonrisa y su mirada denotaba tristeza pero alivio de verlo.

Harry le sonrió, y cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa todos los que estaban alrededor saludándolo o palmeándolo dejaron de existir y los ruidos y sonidos fueron silenciados. Hermione seguía con lágrimas en los ojos, y aún así le pareció una visión hermosa y perfecta. De repente su amiga emprendió una breve carrera hacia él y lo envolvió en el abrazo más maravilloso y cálido que jamás había recibido. Harry sonrió internamente y la abrazó más fuerte, y se fascinó al sentir una inigualable sensación de hogar. Y no era por el Castillo.


	7. De vuelta al hogar

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**7 – De vuelta al hogar**

Luego de un lapso de tiempo que a Harry le pareció reconfortantemente eterno, los dos amigos lentamente comenzaron a separarse. Al chico no le gustó la sensación de dejarla ir, en parte porque los sonidos y las personas de alrededor volvieron a aparecer y a perturbarlo pero sobre todo porque los abrazos de Hermione siempre lo hicieron sentir bien. Descontando a sus padres, ella fue la primera persona que lo abrazó en su vida, y la primera que le demostró afecto sincero. Se sorprendió al notar que ella tampoco estaba muy feliz de soltarlo ya que tomaba su mano con fuerza, también resistiéndose a abandonar el abrazo.

Harry la miró un poco sonrojado. Estaba confundido por las increíbles sensaciones que había sentido mientras la tuvo junto a él y que jamás había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Ginny. Hermione lentamente levantó la vista y lo miró con sus ojos color café brillando llenos de vida. Se sorprendió nuevamente al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada repleta de sentimientos que Harry no se animó a descifrar. Su amiga definitivamente estaba tan confundida y shockeada como él.

Se sentía avergonzado. Hermione lo observaba intensamente como nunca antes con una mirada penetrante y anhelante, haciendo que su sangre bulliese. Sin embargo no podía abrir la boca, estaba aterrado por lo que estaba sintiendo por su amiga y por la novia de su mejor amigo. Hermione bajó la vista y tragó saliva. Recién ahora Harry recordó lo que ansiaba decirle con desesperación.

"Lo siento mucho Hermione. Jamás debí enojarme contigo, ni gritarte como cuando me fui. Perdóname por favor." Dijo con un susurro apenas audible lleno de arrepentimiento.

La chica levantó la vista para mirarlo, pero esta vez la dulzura y la ternura fueron reemplazadas por furia; sólo le faltaban las chispas. Harry comprendió al instante lo que se le venía, la conocía de memoria.

"Claro que te perdono, Harry Potter! Aquí estoy yo, tu amiga, para que me grites cuando quieras descargar tu ira con alguien! Y cuando decidas irte lejos de nuevo, aquí estoy yo, para que puedas abandonarme y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno!"

Hermione terminó gritando lo que había comenzado a decir en voz baja, se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su asiento hecha una tromba. Harry había quedado inmóvil ante la reacción. Aunque de alguna manera lo esperaba, ella nunca se había enfadado con él de esa forma. Miró alrededor y notó que muchos seguían sentados y otros retornaban a sus asientos, y se alivió un poco al creer que nadie la había escuchado hasta que sintió unas personas detrás de él.

"No puedo decir que no te lo mereces Harry!" Le dijo el señor Weasley con una mano en su hombro. Su esposa estaba al lado de él y asentía con firmeza. "Por lo que dijiste en tu discurso podemos entenderte ya que has tenido tus buenas razones, pero desaparecer así sin que nadie sepa donde hallarte…" Concluyó, frunciendo la boca y moviendo levemente su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de disconformidad.

"Harry, hijo. Agradezco tus cartas pero huir así fue irresponsable. Y si te pasaba algo? Sí, ya sé que Vol - Volde… (Molly se esforzaba en decir ese nombre) Tom Ryddle no está más." prosiguió ante el intento de interrupción por parte de Harry. "Pero no escogiste un buen momento para irte aunque hayas tenido tus razones. Ginny, Ron, incluso Hermione estaban peleados contigo pero tu partida terminó por lastimarlos realmente… y a nosotros también."

Al fin lo otro que tanto temía enfrentar estaba tomando lugar: las reacciones de Hermione y de los Weasley (en especial la señora Weasley). Harry sabía que había tenido muchas razones para irse, y realmente no estaba arrepentido por ello. Pero internamente sabía que había lastimado a personas que lo amaban y que se preocuparon siempre por él.

"Lo siento mucho. Nunca tuve intención de lastimarlos, ustedes son como mi propia familia." Dijo avergonzado mirando al suelo. No supo qué otra cosa decirles. Como única respuesta, Molly sonrió con tristeza y apoyó su mano en los brazos cruzados del chico.

"Espero que esta noche vengas a la Madriguera a cenar. Vendrá Kingsley, Minerva y estarán todos los Weasley." Dijo Arthur.

"Yo…"

Harry se sorprendió. En ese momento se sentía mal consigo mismo y no creía merecerlo.

"Te esperamos." Dijo Molly, y fueron a ocupar sus asientos ya que la profesora McGonagall comenzaba el discurso de cierre de ceremonia.

--

La reinauguración fue breve pero emotiva. Harry estaba parado en uno de los laterales del mar de sillas ocupadas y de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente a Hermione, quien estaba sentada en la primera fila a unos cuantos metros de él. Cruzaron miradas sólo dos o tres veces, las suficientes como para darse cuenta de que seguía hecha una furia; estaba sentada cruzada de brazos, una postura que en ella significaba enfado.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall concluyó su discurso (agradeciendo una vez más a todos los que habían aportado fondos) bajó de la tarima y fue hacia la entrada principal del castillo. Las enormes puertas de roble habían sido cubiertas totalmente por una especie de brillante tela dorada con el escudo de Hogwarts en el medio. Una vez allí clamó unas palabras en latín apuntando con su varita a dicho escudo. Al instante, el león, el tejón, la serpiente y el águila del emblema cobraron vida y emitieron sus sonidos naturales. La tela fue desapareciendo gradualmente hasta que desapareció y el escudo quedó flotando en el lugar. La gente, agolpada alrededor de las escaleras de mármol aplaudió a rabiar ante el espectáculo mientras las puertas de roble se abrían para dar paso al recorrido por los sectores reconstruidos que habían sido habilitados para el nuevo año de clases.

Después de que la mayoría entrara, Harry se dispuso a seguir a la muchedumbre cuando una mano lo tomó de su brazo.

"Hola Harry! Te puedo acompañar en la recorrida?"

Harry no pudo más que sonreír y se dejó abrazar por su rubia amiga a la que tanto aprecio le tenía.

"Claro Luna!" Luego de pasar por debajo del escudo, entraron al vestíbulo con el brazo de ella alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y siguieron el recorrido marcado con unas hileras de estrellitas que permanecían inmóviles a unos tres metros de altura. Aparentemente las mismas mostraban los sectores y pasillos que estaban habilitados, y de esa manera nadie se perdería o se metería en sectores que no habían sido restaurados.

"Y tu padre?" Preguntó el chico.

"Oh, pues no ha venido. Dice que aún se siente avergonzado por lo sucedido con El Quisquilloso."

"Dile que son tonterías. Lo hizo porque estaba desesperado por recuperarte."

"Sí, lo sé. Qué extraño verdad?"

"Qué cosa?" Preguntó Harry, esperando alguna de sus frases imperdibles.

"Que te haya querido entregar a ti para recuperarme a mí. Él te idolatraba, eras la única esperanza para acabar con Vol… Tom Ryddle. Si te entregaba, se acababa la esperanza. Aún no comprendo qué sentido tenía para él recuperarme en medio de tanta oscuridad y maldad."

Harry sonrió con tristeza, mientras pasaban por uno de los pasillos repletos de personas admirando las pinturas restauradas. Las consecuencias de la guerra y sus implicancias eran infinitas, y habían hecho estragos que serían muy difíciles de reparar.

"Luna, un padre haría cualquier cosa por su hijo. Mi padre intentó detener a Ryddle aún sin varita, y mi madre se interpuso entre el _Avada Kedavra_ y yo para salvarme. No pensó en ese momento que si ella moría igualmente yo quedaría indefenso ante él, pero lo hizo de todas formas." Recordó Harry, pero para no complicar las cosas evitó contarle que ese sacrificio lo dio a su hijo el poder del amor en su sangre y terminó siendo un arma decisiva en la derrota de Voldemort.

Luna lo miraba con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par, y sonrió levemente mirando hacia adelante. Apretó con más fuerza su brazo con el de ella y susurró con su voz quebrada:

"Gracias Harry."

Después de visitar el Gran Comedor (Harry le pidió a Luna salir de allí, a lo cual ella accedió sin dudar preocupadísima al verle el rostro marcado por el dolor y el sufrimiento) y algunas aulas de la planta baja y del primer piso, ambos llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. El cuadro de la Dama Gorda estaba abierto así que entraron sin necesidad de contraseña.

Enseguida notaron algunas personas reunidas en el centro de la sala, escuchando a la profesora Sprout.

"La Torre de Gryffindor fue la más dañada durante la batalla, y fue uno de los lugares de Hogwarts en donde más _galleons_ se necesitaron. Por supuesto que los daños provocados por magia oscura no se pueden reparar, como habrán visto desde el exterior, pero debo decirles que luce tan bien como antes."

Y era verdad. Harry observaba cada detalle con nostalgia, ya que hacía más de un año que no pisaba el lugar. Unos minutos después y luego de que Harry subiera a ver su cuarto en donde había dormido tantas noches, los dos amigos decidieron ir a la Torre de Ravenclaw a pedido de Luna.

Entraron a la sala común de Ravenclaw sin tener que contestar la pregunta, ya que la puerta también estaba abierta. Y como en la sala de Gryffindor, algunas personas (en este caso unas quince) estaban en el centro de la misma, alrededor de la profesora McGonagall; la misma los vio entrar les sonrió guiñándoles un ojo.

"Como les decía, la Torre de Ravenclaw fue uno de los sectores más perjudicados por la batalla. Salvo las almenas externas, el resto pudo restaurarse menos la réplica de mármol de la diadema, que se perdió para siempre. Y fue aquí mismo donde los mortífagos Carrow, que dominaban el colegio, fueron aturdidos y derrotados antes del inicio de la batalla justamente por las dos personas que acaban de entrar!"

Tanto Harry como Luna abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la improvisación de la profesora, la que orgullosamente los miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Las personas que estaban allí se dieron vuelta y al ver a Harry y Luna lanzaron gritos de asombro y algunos aplausos. Miró a su amiga y notó que estaba petrificada por semejante e inesperado tributo.

"Vaya! No lo recordaba, tu sí?" Le preguntó Luna a Harry cuando ya estaban de camino a la salida y se encontraba repuesta de la sorpresa.

"Pues no, yo tampoco." Replicó Harry.

La restauración había sido excelente. Harry debía reconocer que los sectores habilitados se hallaban prácticamente como antes, y las armaduras, retratos y muebles dañados durante la barbarie lucían impecables. Sin embargo, algunos sectores a los que Harry quería ir se hallaban vedados al público ya que no se hallaban habilitados y no se utilizarían por un tiempo. Y ambos se sintieron tristes y decepcionados cuando uno de los profesores les comentó que la Sala de Menesteres había sido completamente destruida más allá de cualquier reparación. El lugar donde se realizaban a escondidas las reuniones del ED y el refugio de los alumnos rebelados contra los Carrow había sido inutilizado por el fuego maldito; la tristeza los doblegó y tomados del brazo uno del otro se dirigieron a la salida.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, Harry seguía saludando a quienes iban y venían. Se habían cruzado con Seamus y Dean, y quedaron en encontrarse en Las Tres Escobas la semana próxima. También se habían cruzado con las hermanas Patil y Lavender, con Ernie y con Katie y Angelina, con las cuales charló unos minutos. A muchos no conocía, y pensó que se trataban de parientes de alumnos o invitados en general. También tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse tres veces con matrimonios que lo miraron con odio y resentimiento, y no perdieron la oportunidad de insultarlo y reprocharle la muerte de sus hijos; tuvo que literalmente arrastrar a una furiosa Luna en cada uno de esos cruces para evitar más discusiones y agrias peleas.

Pero no se encontró con ninguno de sus mejores amigos. Moría de ganas de recorrer el castillo con Ron, Hermione, Neville o Ginny, y recordar viejos tiempos y aventuras. Pero no los halló por ningún lado. Finalmente Luna se despidió mientras salían a los terrenos.

"Adios Harry, debo volver a mi casa."

"Cuídate, quieres?"

"Sí, tú también. Nos vemos la semana próxima en Las Tres Escobas!" Dicho esto, le dio un beso en una mejilla y se largó a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo. El ocaso estaba cerca, y ya quedaban pocas personas por allí. La miró mientras se marchaba y divisó la cabaña de Hagrid, recordando que quería ir a visitarlo. Debía hacer tiempo ya que no sabía donde quedarse hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a la Madriguera, y Bill había enviado su mochila con las cosas que se había traído de Francia a la casa de los Weasley.

--

Una hora después, Harry se despedía de Hagrid y de Fang, prometiéndole regresar muy pronto a visitarlo. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y se dispuso a irse para pasar por Cabeza de Puerco y visitar a Aberforth cuando al salir de la cabaña se percató de la cercanía del bosque prohibido.

Se quedó parado allí observando la espesura del bosque al que tantas veces había entrado y en el que tantas veces su vida corrió peligro. Miró nervioso a la cabaña para asegurarse de que Hagrid no lo viera, y volvió su mirada al bosque. Había algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que lo más profundo de su mente anhelaba y que no conseguiría evitar hacer.

El bosque parecía llamarlo desde sus ruidos del follaje meciéndose al viento o desde los sonidos de lejanas criaturas. Comenzó a acercarse prudentemente, paso a paso mientras se decidía. No era algo fácil de realizar, y con la oscuridad que se avecinaba necesitaría temple. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el mismo camino que cuando fue a entregarse a Voldemort hace unos pocos meses atrás. Si esa vez puso hacerlo aún a sabiendas de que sería ejecutado, tendría que poder hacerlo en esta oportunidad aunque jamás había entrado solo.

Ya dentro de los límites del bosque, aceleró el paso buscando con su varita encendida el camino hacia el nido de las acromantulas. Harry temblaba, en parte por la expectativa de realizar al fin un profundo anhelo que daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza, y en parte por el vívido recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo aquí dentro yendo hacia su cruel destino y dispuesto a morir para evitar más muertes absurdas, acompañado por sus seres queridos.

El silencio era aterrador y no podía oírse ni un solo pájaro. Sus oídos estaban alerta ante cualquier chasquido o sonidos que representaran peligro, y varita en mano siguió internándose. Un par de veces frenó con el corazón y la sangre congelada al oír ruidos, pero prosiguió caminando pensando que eran ruidos típicos de un bosque. No sabía si realmente las acromántulas habían vuelto a su nido o se habían marchado a otro lugar después de que los mortífagos hubieran ocupado su lugar, esa era la parte del plan que más temía.

Sus oídos zumbaban. De pronto escuchó ruidos de ramas crujiendo detrás de él. Petrificado, se dio vuelta con la varita apuntando hacia la zona de donde provenían los ruidos, y después de unos segundos se dio vuelta y reemprendió su marcha. Aún veía claros en el cielo del anochecer, por lo que se dio cuenta de que todavía no había llegado a la parte espesa y más peligrosa del bosque. La luz de su varita era potente pero insuficiente, sólo alcanzaba a iluminar unos pocos metros alrededor.

A cada paso Harry estaba cada vez más aterrado, pero intuía (esperaba) que su objetivo final valía la pena. Se clavó en el piso cubierto de hojarasca con los ojos abiertos al oír su nombre débilmente. Comenzó a iluminar con su varita hacia todos los lados, buscando la fuente del sonido cuando oyó nuevamente su nombre, esta vez más cerca. No era posible, pensó Harry con los nervios de punta, no era más que su cerebro engañándolo. Nadie lo podía estar llamando. El zumbido en sus oídos era molesto, quizá eso mezclado con los ruidos del bosque le había jugado una mala pasada.

"Harry!"

No, definitivamente había oído a alguien gritar su nombre. Se dio vuelta apuntando con su varita y se le volvió a helar la sangre al ver una sombra a unos quince o veinte metros. No se movía, y él tampoco.

"Harry! Eres tú?" Gritó de nuevo la voz y acto seguido una luz proveniente de allí apareció repentinamente. La sombra comenzó a caminar hacia él y cuando estuvo a escasos metros de distancia Harry abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa mayúscula.

"Hermione! Qué haces aquí?"

"Harry?" Quiso constatar la chica, al parecer más aterrada aún que Harry.

Cuando su amiga se aseguró de que era Harry se acercó más pero mirando nerviosa en todas direcciones.

"Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto, Harry!" Su voz era un susurro a punto de estallar en nervios.

"Yo… esto… eras tú la que gritaba mi nombre?"

"Claro que sí! Te vi parado junto al bosque y luego te metiste aquí dentro." Seguía susurrando la muchacha. "En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

Harry no sabía qué decirle. De repente todo era tan ridículo, y su idea tan peligrosa e irracional… pero sentía el anhelo aún hirviendo dentro suyo. La cara de Hermione pasó de reflejar miedo a lisa y llanamente pánico, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más comprendiendo de pronto lo que su estúpido amigo quería hacer.

"Harry, dime que no estabas pensando en ir a buscar esa piedra." Su tono de voz (o de susurro) asustó a Harry.

"No!" Atinó a contestar, y bajó la vista al suelo rápidamente para no delatarse. Detestaba mentirle a su amiga, y Hermione tenía la capacidad de "leerlo" en un instante.

Un ruido lejano retumbó en el silencio, y ambos apuntaron sus varitas hacia el mismo sitio con los pelos de punta. Después de unos segundos, se volvieron a mirar y sintió la intensidad de su mirada.

"Mientes!"

"Demonios" Pensó Harry, y con un gesto de fastidio le espetó con frustración:

"Está bien! Y qué?" La desafió Harry, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de tan garrafal error.

"Y qué? Y qué?" Chilló enfurecida.

"Shhhhh!"

"No me hagas callar Harry Potter! Estás demente? Nos contaste que habías tirado la piedra en el nido de las acromántulas! Quieres que esas bestias te devoren?"

Por extraño que pareciera, Harry sonrió al oír a su amiga llamarlo por su nombre completo. Siempre lo llamaba así cuando se enfadaba con él y por algún motivo le gustaba; sin embargo la risa se le esfumó ante la idea de estar rodeado de acromántulas dispuestas a devorarlo.

"No! No quiero eso! Pero no estaba seguro de que estuvieran ahí, quizá se marcharon a otro…"

"Quizá? Quizá?" Hermione estaba cada vez más histérica. "Muy mala idea Harry, muy mala idea!"

"Necesito verlos de nuevo, Hermione! No lo entiendes?" Ahora era Harry el que gritaba.

La chica quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder decir nada.

Luego de unos segundos, Harry se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras gaurdaba su varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"Los vi. Salieron de la piedra de la resurrección y realmente los vi. Aquí mismo hace unos pocos meses, y me acompañaron hasta donde estaba Voldemort. Mi padre, mi madre, Sirius y Remus. Caminaban conmigo, me hablaban y me…" Harry se calló. El nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar y sus ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo, pero quiso seguir ya que nunca les había contado lo que le dijeron. "Mis padres me daban ánimo y me decían lo orgullosos que estaban de mí, Sirius me dio valor al decirme que morir no era doloroso, y Remus se lamentaba por no poder disfrutar de su hijo Teddy."

Harry cerró los ojos llorando. Ansiaba retener esas imágenes para siempre. Ansiaba verlos de nuevo con desesperación.

"Eran tan reales, Hermione. Si no hubiera sido por ellos yo no hubiera podido ir solo hasta donde estaban Voldemort y los mortífagos para entregarme. Quiero… verlos de nuevo. Los extraño mucho."

Harry levantó la vista. Su amiga lloraba con una mano tapándose la boca. Había tanta comprensión en sus ojos, tanto cariño y afecto que sintió que no hubiera necesitado ningún _patronus_ en ese momento.

Hermione se acercó y súbitamente le pasó los brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando su mejilla en el cabello de su amiga cerró los ojos.

Sus padres le sonreían, al igual que Sirius y Remus. Se los veía felices y tan reales que Harry automáticamente abrió los ojos como esperando verlos allí frente a él como hace unos meses. Pero se desilusionó al ver sólo oscuridad y troncos de árboles.

Frunció el entrecejo, confundido. Se secó los ojos con una mano y se separó unos centímetros de Hermione. Ella tenía sus ojos aún inundados en lágrimas pero no lo miraba. Siguiendo un impulso tomó su rostro con sus dos manos para levantarle la cara. Estaba oscuro ya que habían guardado sus varitas, pero el claro que tenían encima le permitió verla. Debía reconocer que estaba hermosa, y Merlín sabrá desde hace cuánto Hermione tenía esa mirada tan cálida y profunda que lo penetraba y le producía sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido con ella.

Harry le sonrió y con sus pulgares le secó la humedad de las lágrimas derramadas. Se dio cuenta de que su cara era perfecta entre sus manos, y que ella no sólo no esquivó el contacto sino que le gustó. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa pero unos segundos después se puso seria.

"Aún quieres ir a buscar esa piedra verdad?"

Harry sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza. Bajó sus manos despacio y se las metió en los bolsillos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sacó su varita y con un _lumos_ la volvió a encender para verlo mejor.

"Harry. No es buena idea. Esa piedra es... sobrenatural." Concluyó, al no hallar otra palabra que describiera a la Reliquia que menos le gustaba. Estaba susurrando de nuevo, y con la mano libre se aferró de un brazo de Harry. "No existe magia que reviva a los muertos, eso ya lo sabes, de alguna forma la piedra..."

"Hermione, no sabes cómo funciona la piedra, no sabes lo que se siente verlos!"

"No, no lo sé. Sólo los ves porque están dentro de tu cabeza, de tus recuerdos, quizá la piedra sólo es un catalizador..."

Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia: le llevaría mucho esfuerzo seguir susurrando, y la interrumpió de nuevo:

"No me interesa cómo funciona esa piedra, necesito... " Ahora fue Hermione la que interrumpió, no dejándose convencer por su amigo.

"No! No lo necesitas! No comprendes? Ellos están en tu mente, en tu corazón, en tus recuerdos! A los... muertos hay que dejarlos que... descansen... en paz." Hermione apenas podía hablar de los nervios; Harry sabía el terror que ella sentía por todo lo relacionado con la muerte y podía comprender muy bien lo que ella sentía al verlo querer adentrarse en una parte peligrosa del bosque arriesgándose a encontrarse con arañas gigantes para tomar la piedra y revivir personas muertas, aunque sea dentro de su cabeza.

"No debes aferrarte al pasado, no es sano ni te hará bien. Debes vivir el presente y el futuro, seguir adelante. Por favor Harry." Se había calmado un poco pero su tono era de súplica. La chica puso su mano sobre los brazos cruzados de Harry y lo miraba a escasos centímetros implorándole con su mirada.

Durante tantos meses, desde la batalla y sobre todo desde que activó la piedra camino a su sacrificio (y los vio a su lado), anheló ir a buscarla, la deseaba vehementemente. Pero unas pocas palabras de su amiga lo terminaron por convencer, no sólo porque sus palabras le hicieron recordar los problemas que le había ocasionado el espejo de Erised en su primer año y cuánto le había costado olvidarse de él. También porque estaba hermosa incluso en la penumbra. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro y Harry quería perderse dentro de su mirada dulce y cálida. Cómo podría resistir y decirle que no? Ella tenía razón como casi siempre, pero además no podía resistirse a ella. Adoraba su mano en sus brazos, adoraba cada pequeño e insignificante contacto entre los dos, adoraba su mirada cada vez más profunda y seductora... sí, eso era. Hermione tenía una mirada seductora que antes no pudo describir. O quizá la tuvo siempre y él nunca se había percatado. Y por qué ahora?

"Harry. Por favor."

Su amiga continuaba pidiéndole que no fuera a buscar la piedra. Harry se había quedado largo rato pensando en ella y en los signos que ahora veía y antes no. Había entrado al bosque prohibido casi de noche y sola, y sólo para ir tras él. Como siempre lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones porque eran los mejores amigos, aunque tenían una relación que iba más allá de la amistad. La confianza entre ellos era total y se entendían prácticamente sin hablar, sólo mirándose. Harry apenas podía respirar cuando recordó que él la había abandonado y se había marchado desapareciéndose sin posibilidad alguna de que fuera tras él, y además gritándole como un demente hasta dejarla llorando.

Hermione apretó su mano aún más. Harry la miró y asintió. Aún quería ir a buscar la piedra pero se rindió a la presencia y persistencia de su amiga.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. "Gracias Harry, no puedo ni imaginar lo que se siente, pero es lo correcto. Ahora vámonos de aquí por favor."

Emprendieron la marcha para salir del bosque tomados de la mano. No iban demasiado rápido, Harry no sentía apuro y aparentemente Hermione tampoco. El bosque no era tan tenebroso a esa altura y hasta parecía un paseo romántico. Esa idea hizo sonreír al muchacho, y gracias a la escasa luz su amiga no lo notó.

"Irás a la Madriguera a cenar?" Preguntó Harry unos minutos después.

"Si."

"Sigues enfadada conmigo?"

Harry la miró y vio su furia contenida, pero sólo asintió con su cabeza. Se lo esperaba, no había forma de que fuera a perdonarlo por mucho tiempo. Aparentemente las cartas que le había enviado no habían servido de mucho.

"Has leído mis cartas?" Siguió Harry, tentando a la suerte. Ya veía algunas luces provenientes de Hogwarts.

La chica volvió a asentir sin articular palabra, pero su furia se había esfumado. Luego de algunos segundos se arriesgó nuevamente.

"Me hubiese gustado mucho recibir alguna carta tuya, sabes?"

Sin dejar de caminar y sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, Hermione le contestó:

"Deseaba escribirte Harry, pero no sabía dónde mandártela. Eso era lo que querías, no es verdad?" Dijo, y su voz de a ratos parecía quebrarse.

"No. No era lo que quería." Respondió apesadumbrado. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al notar que su amiga apretó fuerte su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.


	8. Recuperando tiempo perdido

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**Nota: Este capítulo lo tuve que dividir en dos partes porque me había resultado muy largo. Espero que les guste ya que a mí me gustó escribirlo. La segunda parte la subiré en estos días, y se pone más interesante!  
**

**8 – Recuperando tiempo perdido  
**

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y Harry estaba retrasado para la cena en la Madriguera. La noche era fresca y húmeda, aunque un poco menos fría que en Escocia. Se hallaba parado a una buena distancia fuera de las protecciones anti-aparición que aún rodeaban la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, y observaba la misma con sus luces prendidas y un par de zonas reparadas por el impacto de algunas maldiciones. Hermione se había marchado a lo de los Weasleys después de haber salido del bosque (le había prometido ayudar a Molly en la cocina) y él quiso hacer tiempo visitando a Teddy por primera vez.

Era una bonita casa, y si bien recordaba con pena a su lechuza Hedwig allí vivía Teddy, su ahijado. Se debía visitarlo ya que no lo conocía, pero en la hora y media que estuvo con Andrómeda el bebé de casi cuatro meses se la pasó durmiendo en su cuna.

Una luz de la planta baja se apagó, lo que significaba que la viuda se disponía ir hacia la planta alta a acostarse. No fue una muy buena experiencia para él haber venido, pero lo tenía que hacer. Teddy estaba casi solo y Harry se había jurado hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo parte de su vida. Pero Andrómeda, además de seguir deprimida por la muerte de su esposo y sobre todo de su única hija, se había mostrado fría y distante con él. No se conocían, y nunca la había visto salvo la vez que "aterrizaron" de emergencia con Hagrid unos pocos meses atrás.

Le era extraño, notó con alivio el recelo y amor con que cuidaba a su nieto metamorfomago pero sabía que le costaría muchísimo ganarse la confianza de la señora, especialmente desde que se había enterado de su "huída" de tres meses a Francia. Andrómeda estaba enfadada por ello, y él no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto; tampoco lo ayudaba que fuera la imagen viva de su extinta hermana Bellatrix. Sin embargo no dudaba que terminaría por amar a Teddy. Su trágico destino era igual al suyo, y así como hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Sirius hubiera estado presente en su infancia, él haría lo que sea por estar presente en la vida de su ahijado. El destino lo había atado a un Black, y ahora un descendiente de una rama "expulsada" de la noble y ancestral familia estaba atado a él.

Suspiró. La noche lo envolvía con una fuerza asombrosa, y la visión de algunas estrellas entre las nubes oscuras lo subyugó. Mirar las estrellas lo hacía feliz, acompañado, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir la persona más solitaria del mundo. Sabía que había muchas personas que lo querían y que muchas de ellas estaban esperándolo en ese momento, pero no podía luchar contra sus sensaciones de soledad ni contra la angustia de no pertenecer…

Allí, hacia el norte, pudo vislumbrar Polaris, su estrella favorita. Brillante y solitaria. Como un ojo en el cielo que a Harry le gustaba pensar que lo cuidaba y lo guiaba, como había guiado y orientado durante siglos a viajeros y aventureros.

* * *

Un par de minutos después se apareció en las cercanías de la Madriguera. Aún con los pensamientos fijos en Teddy, comenzó a caminar observando la extraña casa que sólo se podía mantener erguida gracias a la magia. Era su segundo lugar favorito en el mundo, pero la imagen de la casa reactivó los recuerdos de su última visita.

"_PIÉRDETE!"_

La angustia le apretó el corazón. Sus rodillas se aflojaron un poco y titubeó. Paró de caminar para recomponerse y retomar la marcha.

"_D__éjanos a Hermione y a mí en paz, y a mi familia! Y aléjate de Ginny!"_

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y pidiéndole permiso a sus piernas comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Era un manojo de nervios. Siempre fue feliz en la Madriguera y ahora apenas podía llegar hasta la puerta.

"_Qué más quieres que haga Harry? Dímelo! Quieres que me vaya? Lo haré! Quieres que no te hable? Bien!"_

"_No Ginny, no quiero eso."_

"_Entonces háblame! Por Merlín, te estás encerrando dentro de ti mismo y no dejas que nadie se acerque para…"_

"_No quiero que nadie me ayude! No quiero que me tengas lástima, Ginny!"_

_El silencio de su novia era frío y despiadado._

"_Tú no eras así. Siempre tuviste enemigos y no eras así. Ahora no los tienes y…" Se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir y prosiguió. "Es esta casa, verdad? Esta casa no te está ayudando."_

"_Es la casa de mis padres." Dijo lacónicamente._

"_Múdate, tienes dinero. Puedes ir donde quieras."_

_Harry no contestó. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Ginny retomó:_

"_Esto no resulta Harry. Apenas me hablas, casi no nos tocamos y te escapas de todos.Hace mucho que estás así, estoy dispuesta a esperarte pero estás imposible. Necesitas ayuda, alguien que…"_

"_Que no necesito ayuda de nadie Ginny, lo comprendes?"_

"_Pues qué bien! Entonces discúlpame! Me iré lejos de ti para no molestarte más!"_

Harry estaba casi sobre la puerta. Estaban todos adentro, se los escuchaba riendo y hablando. La calidez de la Madriguera siempre había sido una bendición para él, pero le estaba costando horrores golpear la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

"_PIÉRDETE!"_

A Harry se le congeló la sangre y un par de segundos después comprendió que seguía recordando uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida. Se armó de valor y golpeó la maldita puerta de madera.

* * *

"Vamos Harry, cuéntales!"

El clima era agradable, y todos se hallaban sentados alrededor de la mesa cenando las delicias que la señora Weasley había preparado. Él se hallaba cerca de un extremo de la mesa entre George y Molly, la cual había cedido su lugar en una cabecera a Kingsley Shacklebolt; en la cabecera más lejana a Harry estaba Arthur. Enfrente tenía a Bill, Fleur y Hermione, y tanto Ron como Ginny estaban cerca del otro extremo. La fría distancia de Ron y un poco menos de su ex-novia repercutía en él, pero por suerte su mejor amiga estaba de aparente buen humor; ni Percy ni Charlie habían podido asistir a la cena.

Harry miró a la profesora Mcgonagall la cual estaba sentada al lado de Molly y había sido la que le pedía que contara lo de su prueba en el Puddlemere United. Hacía unos diez minutos que el muchacho había llegado y notó con cierta incomodidad que las charlas y pláticas entre ellos habían sido interrumpidas por su llegada. Todos lo saludaron calurosamente, pero Hermione apenas le dedicó una sonrisa desde su silla, y Ron y Ginny no se dignaron siquiera a mirarlo. Esto hizo que Harry se sintiera mal.

"Cuéntanos Harry, qué cosa es?" Preguntó ansiosa Molly.

Por suerte el chico tenía la boca llena de patatas y no podía contestar. Sabía a lo que la profesora se estaba refiriendo y él se moría de ganas de contarle a todo el mundo, pero temía la reacción de los hermanos menores, especialmente Ron.

"Oh qué demonios!" Dijo la profesora, no aguantando más. "A Harry le ofrecieron realizar una prueba para el Puddlemere United, como buscador reserva!"

La mesa se llenó de bocas y ojos abiertos por el asombro y el mutismo reinó por unos segundos hasta que George y Bill reaccionaron primero.

"Uau Harry, felicitaciones!"

"El Puddlemere es grande, estarás con Oliver seguramente!" Agregó Bill mientras se extendía a través de la mesa y lo golpeaba despacio en la coronilla. A partir de allí las felicitaciones comenzaron a lloverle, menos las que más esperaba.

Luego del corto abrazo de Molly y del de Fleur (que rodeó la mesa para ello) estuvieron varios minutos platicando sobre el Puddlemere y Quidditch. Harry había recibido bien las felicitaciones de los comensales, pero muy mal la indiferencia de su mejor amigo y de su ex-novia. Hermione parecía confundida aunque las veces que la miró ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonreírle, pero no le dijo nada. Su amiga hablaba con los demás sin problemas, incluso reía ante los chistes de George o Bill o ante las anécdotas de Kingsley, pero cada vez que cruzaban miradas la chica rápidamente rompía el contacto. Miró de reojo a Ron y notó cómo se mantenía en sus trece, comiendo con la vista fija en su plato y de vez en cuando intercambiando palabras con Hermione o Ginny sin meterse en la conversación sobre Quidditch. Su amigo la estaba pasando realmente mal, en su propia casa y con su propia familia, y ni siquiera quería inmiscuirse en la plática del deporte que más le gustaba. Hermione se volteó a Ron y luego de pasarle un pan le dijo algo al oído que hizo hacerlo sonreír, lo palmeó en el hombro y le besó la mejilla. Al instante la chica miró furtivamente a Harry al mismo tiempo que Molly le ponía una mano en su pierna. La miró y notó que lo miraba desde hacía rato y le sonreía con tristeza. Harry clavó la vista en su plato, mortificado por la tristeza. Sus amigos del alma ni le dirigían la palabra. A Ron tenía ganas de agarrarlo del cuello por todas las cosas que le dijo antes de irse del país, pero le daba pena que no participara de la reunión por su presencia. Y estaba seguro que con el tiempo se volvería a hablar con Hermione pero nunca se perdonaría por cómo la trató y por todas las veces que le gritó.

"QUÉ?"

Sobresaltado, miró aterrado a Arthur quien había sido el que había rugido. No se había dado cuenta de que la mesa entera lo miraba.

"Si, así como lo escuchaste. Bill me contó todo en cuanto lo vi en el colegio."

"Por qué no me dijiste nada Bill?" Preguntó enojado Arthur.

"No tuve oportunidad, vale?" Respondió sin ganas su hijo.

"Pero… no puede ser! Mortífagos en Francia? Harry por favor dinos qué sucedió!" Ahora era Molly la alarmada.

"Eh… bueno… es que…" Harry no sabía por dónde empezar. Todos lo miraban con cara de espanto, pero la mirada de Hermione era de completo pavor.

Fleur puso sus ojos en blanco y se decidió a hablar por él. "Dos mogtífagos lo atacagon mientgas Hagy mandaba una cagta, y luego al día siguiente otgos dos en su casa en Fgancia."

"No te preocupes Molly, el padre de Fleur trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia de Francia y ya se han comunicado con nosotros informándonos que están investigando los dos ataques. Debo decir que tanto Bill como Fleur y él mismo los capturaron y los mantienen encerrados. La semana que viene quizá los extraditarán a Inglaterra."

"Que no me preocupe Kingsley?" Comenzó a enfurecerse Molly, a lo que Arthur reaccionó y la detuvo interrumpiéndole.

"Molly cálmate quieres? Harry, los reconociste?"

"Creo que uno era Scabior, un merodeador. Al resto no."

Molly le puso una mano en su hombro y lo miraba desconsolada.

"Cómo demonios supieron que estaba en Francia?" Preguntó aún aturdida McGonagall.

"No lo saben. El Ministegio fgancés no tiene tantos gecugsos como el inglés. No detectagon entgadas mágicas al país." Dijo Fleur y luego lo miró a Harry. "Mi padge te está etgnamente aggadecido Hagy."

"Así es." Asintió Bill. "Cuando fuimos al Ministerio de Francia a declarar el señor Delacour y el vice ministro no pararon de abrazarlo y darle las gracias."

"Debo preguntar por qué tanta gratitud en funcionarios de tan alto rango." Le preguntó Kingsley con una breve sonrisa. Harry sabía que el Ministro se estaba imaginando el por qué, es más, Harry siempre tuvo la sensación de que Kingsley siempre estaba enterado de todo.

"Bueno pues pogque me salvó la vida dos veces, verdad Haggy?" Le dijo la francesa con suavidad y gratitud. "Me degibó al suelo cuando me lanzagon una maldición asesina." La mesa entera ahogó un grito de estupor. "Y cuando aún estaba en el suelo desagmada me salvó de nuevo y lo hizo tgizas."

Nuevamente lo miraban a él, asombrados hasta el infinito y estupefactos. Harry estaba sonrojado, Ron lo miraba finalmente con sus ojos desorbitados y Hermione estaba a punto de estallar. Fleur lo miraba pensativa y con intensidad.

"Y todo eso pese a que estaba teniendo pgoblemas con… "Se interrumpió y le pidió permiso a Harry con la mirada; Bill la tocó con un codo y asintió. Harry la miró se encogió de hombros levemente. Tarde o temprano se enterarían ya que los funcionarios que lo interrogaron estaban sorprendidos por la falla en la magia del héroe Harry Potter.

"Con su magia." Ahora la mirada de Fleur era de profunda gratitud, y su cálida sonrisa lo reconfortó.

Si antes todos estaban alarmados ahora ni siquiera movían un músculo. Cansado por la situación, Harry suspiró y se animó a mirarlos a todos, esperando que alguien dijera algo y que rompieran ese silencio que lo estaba realmente incomodando. Se dio cuenta de que Fleur miró un par de veces a Hermione, y su amiga estaba petrificada con su vista clavada en su plato vacío.

"Harry, eso es… posible?" Le preguntó George en un susurró.

Nadie hablaba, y nadie miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera él. Miró a George pero Kingsley le ganó de mano.

"Pues… es muy inusual, pero sí es posible." Ni siquiera el Ministro se hubiese imaginado esto, se lo veía pensativo y preocupado.

"Y cómo te salvó cuando estabas en el suelo, si Harry no podía… hacer magia?" Preguntó McGonagall intentando comprender.

"Con un _geducto_." Dijo Fleur y al instante abrió los ojos mirando a Harry como percatándose de algo.

"Un _reducto_?" Cuestionaron Molly, Arthur, George y McGonagall prácticamente al unísono como si lo hubieran practicado.

"Si." Dijo Harry finalmente, y explicó. "No había podido lanzar el hechizo aturdidor en dos ocasiones y cuando estaba en el suelo con Fleur y el mortífago nos tenía pensé en el _reducto_ para ganar tiempo."

"Y lo hiciste tgizas!"

"Sí, estaba muy enfurecido por el _Avada Kedavra_ que te había lanzado."

Fleur le sonrió mientras Bill la abrazaba. Molly se volvió a tapar la boca con una mano mientras la otra seguía en el hombro de Harry. Éste miró a Hermione y con pesar vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él, llorosos.

"Alguien puede explicarme por qué Harry no puede hacer magia?" Preguntó Molly luego de unos segundos, con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Por algún motivo Harry creyó que Hermione levantaría la mano ansiosa por contestar, pero no lo hizo.

"Bueno, nuestgo núcleo mágico gesponde a nuestgo estado de ánimo, y Hagy ha estado muy depgimido pog… bueno ya saben." Fleur había comenzado a explicar lo que ella creía pero se calló, aparentemente para no empeorar las cosas.

"Oh Harry, hijo!" Sollozó la señora Weasley abrazándolo.

"Nunca había escuchado que sucediera eso, no así de… demonios Harry, y tu _patronus_?" Preguntó George consternado.

Harry sólo negó con la cabeza, obteniendo un resoplido de frustración por parte del gemelo. Notaba un ambiente similar a un funeral, como si creyeran que su magia no volvería nunca más. Pero él se aferraba a lo que le había dicho Fleur acerca de la relación entre su factor anímico y su núcleo mágico, y esperaba que con el tiempo su poder mágico retornara.

"Recuerdo que la magia de Bilius se había descontrolado cuando perdió la razón." Musitó Arthur.

"Y por qué entonces pudo realizar el _reducto_?" Preguntó inesperadamente Ginny.

Fleur levantó sus cejas pensativa y comentó: "Bueno, el _geducto_ no es un hechizo que dependa mucho de los sentimientos, vegdad?"

"Posiblemente." Respondió con dudas Kingsley. "Ellos te emboscaron por primera vez en Gap, Harry?"

"Si, y Bill y Fleur me salvaron aturdiendo a los dos mortífagos que me habían sorprendido… sin la varita… y qué?" Se defendió Harry ante el gesto de fastidio de Bill y la cara de estupor de Kingsley. "No lo creía necesario, además para lo que me servía…"

"Agradece a Merlín que Ojoloco no haya escuchado eso, porque si no te mataría con sus propias manos." Le dijo George muy despacio con una pequeña sonrisa burlona; Harry sonrió al imaginárselo.

Notó a Ron muy pensativo, y a Hermione sumamente abatida, cuando hasta unos pocos minutos atrás estaba de buen humor y conversativa. Detestaba verla así y haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado y levantarle el ánimo pero eso era literalmente imposible.

"Bueno." Suspiró el Ministro. "De cualquier forma este próximo miércoles tendrás que ir al Ministerio, Harry, para declarar acerca de los hechos. Debo confesar que se armó revuelo cuando el mismo Ministro de Magia Francés nos envió una notificación sobre lo que había ocurrido."

Harry se fastidió. Odiaba las declaraciones y tener que dar explicaciones por todo lo que le pasaba; todavía le duraba el trauma por la audiencia en el Tribunal a la que tuvo que asistir por el ataque de los dos dementores en Little Whinging. Y aún conservaba fresco el recuerdo de los mortífagos que lograron escapar y de los acusados que dijeron haber estado bajo el maleficio Imperius.

"Y sería conveniente que ustedes dos vengan también." Les dijo a Bill y a Fleur quienes asintieron sin dudar.

"Necesito testigos?" Preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

"No como testigos, Harry. Sólo para corroborar los hechos y así darles consistencia legal e irrefutable."

"Hablas como si no me fueran a creer."

"Sí te creerán, es sólo una formalidad jurídica."

"No me creyeron cuando les dije que los mortífagos que no habían sido capturados y los que lograron escaparse seguirían activos." Dijo Harry, masticando su ira entre dientes con la vista fija en algún punto de la mesa. "Paranoico fue lo menos que me dijeron."

Kingsley sólo asintió con su cabeza. La mesa estaba callada de nuevo, y los ánimos estaban por el piso. Harry tenía la sensación de haber arruinado la velada, y no lo faltaban ganas de irse a su casa en el Valle de Godric.

"Encuentras problemas hasta escapándote de ellos, Harry. Incluso en Francia!" Dijo George rompiendo el silencio.

"No, los problemas me buscan a mí."

Luego de un buen rato, las conversaciones fueron cambiando de tema. De a poco los ánimos fueron mejorando y Harry se alivió por ello. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, y ahora que la charla derivaba hacia los más diversos temas se sintió menos presionado y más tranquilo.

Las risas comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente, y si bien las noticias les había calado hondo a algunos más que a otros el buen humor se impuso finalmente. Sin embargo, había dos personas que hacían un esfuerzo enorme por poner su mejor cara pero no podían disimilar su verdadero estado anímico. Molly hablaba y reía, pero sus ojos no lo reflejaban, y de vez en cuando se volteaba para mirar a Harry y sonreírle.

A Hermione le estaba costando más disimular. A Harry le bastaba siempre un segundo mirarla para saber cómo estaba o cómo se sentía, y si bien participaba en las conversaciones la veía preocupada. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Fleur la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, como si supiera lo que su amiga pensaba. A Harry se le desbocó el corazón cuando entre los postres la miró y se dio cuenta de que ella lo había estado mirando fijamente. En cuanto las miradas se cruzaron, ella bajó su vista y se dedicó al pastel de calabaza que tenía en su plato; Harry hubiese jurado que las mejillas de Hermione se habían puesto rosadas.

"Entonces Arthur, felicitaciones por tu discurso. Seguramente saldrá en el Profeta mañana!" Exclamó Kingsley levantando su copa para homenajearlo. "Y a ti también Harry, tu discurso fue muy emotivo y realmente nos impactó, aunque hayas sido un poco duro con algunos!"

"Amén!" Saludó con su copa Bill arrancando una risa de Fleur.

"Si, Amén! Por Arthur y por Harry!"

"Todavía no puedo creer lo bien que estuvieron los dos hablando ante tanto público!" Dijo entre risotadas la señora Weasley. "Honestamente creía que ambos detestaban hablar en público!"

"Oh bueno, es que tu hijo George nos ayudó un poco, verdad Harry?" Aclaró Arthur guiñándole un ojo en gesto de complicidad. "Nos dio una de esas cosas que liberan la tensión y tranquilizan!"

George se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba tomando y estuvo tosiendo y riendo durante largo rato hasta que finalmente pudo hablar.

"Te di a ti y a Harry unas tabletas comunes de sabor vainilla. No tenemos esa clase de producto en el negocio!" Terminó diciendo entre las carcajadas de todos.

A Harry se le salían los ojos de la sorpresiva declaración, se tendría que haber imaginado que no iba a salir indemne de la ayuda que el gemelo tan desinteresadamente le había ofrecido. Mientras todos seguían festejando la ocurrencia de George el señor Weasley seguía con el mismo gesto en la cara que Harry hasta que pudo reaccionar.

"QUÉ? QUE HICISTE QUÉ COSA?"

Las risas eran generalizadas, e incluso Harry terminó riéndose aunque todavía estaba aterrado por lo que dijo ante tanto público engañado por una falsa tableta tranquilizante. Pero la única persona que no parecía compartir la risa generalizada era su mejor amiga.


	9. Ojos en el cielo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**Nota: Este capítulo me hizo acordar a la canción "Eye in the Sky" (Ojo en el cielo). Para lo que no lo saben, es una canción de Alan Parson´s Project, un grupo que siempre me gustó porque mis padres se la pasaban escuchando sus discos; se ve que me programaron subliminalmente durante años! En fin, recordé la primera parte de la canción y el estribillo, y me impactó lo mucho que se amolda a lo que yo creo que Hermione representa para Harry. **

**9 – Ojos en el cielo**

El día posterior a la cena en casa de los Weasley´s había resultado apacible hasta el mediodía. Harry se había marchado la noche anterior bastante tarde, y había decidido pasar la noche en su casa del Valle de Godric. Ninguno quería que regresara a esa casa ya que recordaban lo mal que Harry la había pasado allí. George le ofreció pasar la noche en su propia casa justo encima de su negocio en el Callejón, e incluso Ginny le pidió que no regresara a la casa de sus padres. Pero Harry estaba decidido y les dijo que era temporal hasta que encontrara un lugar donde vivir, si bien la mirada suplicante de Hermione casi lo convence.

Después de que la guerra terminara, el muchacho había decidido refaccionar la casa de sus padres y vivir allí un tiempo hasta que decidiera qué hacer con su vida. La prensa lo volvía loco y lo perseguía día y noche así que con la ayuda del profesor Flitwick y con Hermione como guardián secreto Harry restableció el encantamiento _Fidelius_ roto por la muerte de sus padres.

En sí, la casa había quedado muy bien restaurada. Había cambiado la mayor parte de los muebles y la había equipado con algunas comodidades "muggles" como electricidad, televisión y algunos artefactos de cocina que él sabía utilizar gracias a sus tíos (o por culpa de ellos). No quería una casa llena de velas y faroles a gas y por primera vez en su vida sentía que podía tener un lugar para vivir para él solo con su propia televisión sin tener que mirarla a escondidas o pidiendo permisos. Lo que no se pudo reparar nunca fue su cuarto escaleras arriba, en donde la maldición asesina había destruido parte del techo y de la pared. Igualmente jamás podría haber elegido para dormir la habitación en la que su madre había muerto por protegerlo.

Pero había sido un error, y apenas un par de días después se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir allí, o por lo menos no en ese momento. Si bien era demasiado pequeño como para recordar algo, las visiones de Voldemort acerca del asesinato de sus padres se habían pegado a su cerebro como si fueran propias. Cada vez que se hallaba al pie de la escalera "veía" el cuerpo de su padre tirado en el piso sin vida, y en las noches se despertaba sobresaltado jurando haber escuchado los gritos de su madre.

Apenas habían pasado unos pocos días desde la Batalla de Hogwarts pero se había vuelto malhumorado por la falta de sueño y por no sentirse capaz de convivir con los recuerdos de sus padres fallecidos. Por ese entonces estaba teniendo problemas con los reporteros que lo asediaban en toda ocasión y también fuertes discusiones con algunos funcionarios del Ministerio acerca de las personas liberadas y mortífagos escapados. Para colmo de males sus amigos ya casi no iban a visitarlo por su carácter cada vez más huraño y se peleaba a diario con Ginny por los mismos temas. Cuando Ron dejó de hablarle (luego de sus muchas peleas) porque se enteró que Hermione era la guardiana secreta de su casa su vida pasó a ser un infierno; sólo ella, su mejor amiga, osaba ir a verlo y soportar su hermetismo y su mal humor.

"Si esta casa tuviera una habitación y una cama en la planta baja…" Pensó Harry cuando se levantó del sillón de tres cuerpos. Era cómodo pero aún así tenía la espalda dolorida y el cuello entumecido. Salió al jardín trasero y cuando se dio cuenta de que era casi mediodía se fastidió.

"Maldición!" Murmuró. Había decidido ir al Callejón a comprar un equipo de Quidditch y una buena escoba para la prueba de mañana, esperando que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas. Era tarde ya, así que tomó su mochila que contenía lo poco que había traído de Francia y salió de su casa para aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante y desayunar allí.

Aún pensaba en volver a su casa de Toulon para ir a buscar el resto de sus cosas cuando ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas del oscuro bar con una humeante taza de café (pese al disgusto del cantinero) y el Profeta en la mano. Al instante frunció el entrecejo al ver la portada.

"_Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts!"_

"_El héroe de la Batalla de Hogwarts retorna a su querido colegio en la fiesta de la reinauguración. Su emotivo discurso fue aplaudido por todos, aunque no careció de críticas hacia la prensa y el Ministerio. Más información en páginas 2 y 3, su discurso completo en página 4. Qué opinaron los funcionarios al respecto en páginas 4 y 5."_

Después de leer el título principal de la portada, Harry sonrió maliciosamente y se tragó un buen sorbo de café. Odiaba ese periódico pero una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido de Hermione era que había que estar enterado sobre qué decía el enemigo.

Un titular no menos importante sobre la izquierda de la tapa estaba dedicado al Ministro y a su exitoso discurso sobre las refacciones, el dinero gastado y el polémico inicio de las clases.

"_La reconstrucción del mundo mágico insumirá mucho tiempo y toda nuestra fuerza y voluntad. Pero debemos hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para otorgar a nuestra comunidad las seguridades y las garantías de que todo volverá a ser como antes. Por ello es que Hogwarts abrirá este año aún con la mitad del colegio inhabilitado. Para no perder un año entero sin que nuestros hijos reciban educación. Para que la etapa de transición hacia la reconstrucción de nuestra comunidad no sea tan traumática. Y para otorgar a la comunidad la sensación de continuidad y esfuerzo por mantener abierto el Castillo, bastión de nuestra comunidad mágica y…" Discurso completo páginas 6 a 8."_

Pero lo que realmente le molestó era la foto de la derecha de la tapa, la cual no pasaría inadvertida en cuanto Ron la viera: una fotografía que mostraba a Hermione y él durante su abrazo al reencontrarse en el colegio, con una pequeña explicación debajo de ella: "_Los héroes de la Batalla de Hogwarts se reencuentran luego del regreso de Harry Potter de su huida a Francia."_

"Bueno." Suspiró resignado. "Otro problema más. Maldito periódico de los demonios."

Se sorprendió al ver que no había noticias sobre lo sucedido con los mortífagos en Francia, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrían y allí tendría otra bomba explotando en sus manos y muchos reporteros haciéndole preguntas estúpidas como _"Usted sabía que había mortífagos en Francia?" "Usted está realmente seguro que lo quisieron atacar?"_

Cómo odiaba la política! Y más aún odiaba al sector de la prensa que mentía descaradamente para manipular las noticias poniéndose de parte del mejor postor.

Arrojó el periódico a la mesa y dio el anteúltimo sorbo a la taza de café. Por suerte el Caldero Chorreante estaba semi-vacío así que no había curiosos mirándolo. Cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco para olvidarse de los problemas y poder disfrutar de sus compras en su tienda favorita: "Artículos de calidad para el juego de _Quidditch.__"_

_Su mente se relajó y el rostro de Hermione apareció repentinamente, con un nivel de detalle asombroso. Era como las imágenes de sus padres, Sirius y Lupin que había visto dentro de su mente en el bosque, pero más realista aún si eso era posible, y resistió abrir los ojos para no perder esa imagen._

Parecía disgustada, mostrando su típico rostro de cuando alguien la sacaba de quicio. Y también parecía estar discutiendo con alguien pero no podía ver con quién.

Y así como vino, la imagen se esfumó y Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Qué demonios había sido eso? No podía ser un recuerdo, era una imagen muy real y vívida. Además no recordaba a Hermione reaccionando así con él en ningún momento; sólo había una persona que era capaz de ponerla en ese estado.

* * *

Tres horas después, Harry se sentaba en el sillón de su casa sin poder esperar para abrir los paquetes de sus compras. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan felizmente ansioso, y estaba muy satisfecho con sus compras en la tienda de Quidditch.

Abrió primero los que menos le interesaban. Zapatillas de cuero reforzadas, guantes de cuero reforzado, protecciones reglamentarias para el abdomen, brazos y cabeza, túnica de Quidditch, pantalones y sudadera. También abrió el pequeño paquete que contenía la caja que a su vez contenía una snitch dorada oficial, por si quería subirse a su escoba y practicar.

Y finalmente el paquete que estaba esperando: un paquete largo y angosto que desenvolvió en un segundo para quedarse admirando su contenido sosteniéndolo con sus dos manos: una hermosísima Saeta de Fuego Serie 97. Harry no se cansaba de recorrerla con su mirada, cada línea, cada ramita de la cola y cada letra dorada grabada con el modelo, número de matrícula, un pequeño símbolo del fabricante de la escoba y sus iniciales HP grabadas mágicamente. El vendedor le había dedicado todo su tiempo a Harry, no porque fuera él sino porque vender una de esas escobas le sumaría una buena comisión en su paga, y le había asegurado que su velocidad final era de 280 kilómetros por hora manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio. Agarró el equipo de mantenimiento que venía junto a la escoba (_"por comprar el último modelo de Saeta de Fuego el equipo de mantenimiento es gratis"_) y tomó el pergamino con el título o de posesión, resultándole extraño que le agradara su olor. En realidad el título no era necesario ya que este modelo venía con un sistema de matrícula completamente novedoso: el vendedor había apuntado con su varita al pergamino luego de la compra y aparecieron al mismo tiempo sus iniciales en el palo de la escoba y un pequeño tatuaje en su hombro derecho representando el símbolo del fabricante sobre sus iniciales HP. Ese sistema era infalible para constatar al dueño de la escoba y para ser inmune a cualquier hechizo dirigido a la escoba. Había otras opciones como una pulsera, un aro o un anillo, pero el tatuaje le había gustado más.

Recorrió su mano por el palo encerado de fresno de la escoba una vez más y la depositó en la mesa de la cocina con un cuidado enfermizo. Se había convencido de ir a Francia en cuanto llegara del Callejón para ir a buscar todo lo que le faltaba, o por lo menos todo lo que podía traer consigo. No tenía casi nada de ropa, y por la celeridad de su huida de Toulon se había dejado allí de manera imperdonable algunas posesiones como la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, reliquias de su pasado (una de ellas una verdadera Reliquia de la Muerte) de las que no tenía pensado deshacerse nunca.

Tomó su varita y rogó que sus apariciones funcionaran, sino le llevaría horas enteras llegar a su casa de Toulon.

Luego de una aparición decente en las afueras de Dover, se registró para tomar el traslador internacional rumbo a París, y de allí en un santiamén pudo aparecerse en las cercanías de su barrio en las afueras de Toulon, pero a unos cuantos kilómetros cuesta abajo de _La Valette-du-Var. _Luego de otro intento pudo aparecerse bastante cerca de donde se había aparecido una vez con Bill y Fleur. La travesía en total le había insumido casi media hora, y casi todo ese tiempo se la pasó esperando para registrarse en Dover y luego en París. Mientras caminaba satisfecho calle abajo recordaba con una sonrisa que sólo el viaje en barco para cruzar el Canal de La Mancha (cuando se había escapado de Inglaterra no había querido dejar rastro mágico alguno) le había llevado más del doble del tiempo.

Era una tarde bella y soleada, y Harry respiró ávidamente el aroma de los bosques del lugar. Estaba contento y feliz de estar allí, aunque tenía la varita a mano en un bolsillo. El clima era tan distinto que le daba la impresión de tratarse de dos días diferentes, uno nublado y otro soleado. Saludó a un vecino que se hallaba lavando su automóvil y sonriendo vio pasar cerca de él unos niños a toda velocidad en sus pequeñas bicicletas. El aroma de césped recién cortado lo puso de mejor humor aún.

Ah, cómo le gustaría vivir aquí! Si fuera posible lo haría, aquí sería inmensamente feliz y había hecho amigos. El paisaje lo maravillaba y recordó cuánto extrañaba salir a correr por el barrio a la mañana. Definitivamente no vendería la casa. La mantendría un tiempo y así mantener las esperanzas de volver.

"Bon jour Jean!" Esta vez a duras penas se dio cuenta de que un vecino llamado Yannick lo saludaba sentado desde su pequeña podadora. Harry le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa honesta y pícara al verlo con la máquina de podar que tanto insistía en comprar y que su esposa le negaba.

"Bon jour Yannick!" Saludó, y agregó para sí mismo. "O se separó o se metió en un buen jaleo."

Era un lugar bello y pacífico, tan encantador que hasta Fleur que es francesa lo había elogiado por haber elegido ese lugar. Y también sería del agrado de Hermione a la que le gustaba vacacionar con sus padres en Francia.

"Y por qué demonios estoy pensando de nuevo en Hermione?" Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero sonrió al imaginársela en ese lugar soleado caminando entre los niños en bicicleta o bajo el sol leyendo un libro y disfrutando luego de una vida llena de sufrimientos y privaciones sólo por haber permanecido junto a él.

Mientras llegaba a la casa y vigilaba los alrededores con la varita lista recordaba cuando su amiga fue torturada salvajemente por Bellatrix, o cuando fue abatida en el Ministerio cuando fueron a rescatar a Sirius; entró a la casa con un nudo en su garganta.

* * *

Ya al anochecer, Harry se desplomó en el sillón del living de su casa en el Valle de Godric. Estaba agotado, de alguna manera esos viajes tan cortos lo cansaban, o quizá era la energía que debía utilizar para sus apariciones. De cualquier manera estaba satisfecho, había pasado un par de horas visitando a algunos de sus vecinos y guardando en sus dos mochilas (que gracias a Hermione tenían un encantamiento de extensión) la ropa y todo lo que se había olvidado de llevarse.

Sentía un enorme contraste entre su casa de _La Valette-du-Var_ y ésta. En la de Francia era feliz, todo ayudaba: el paisaje, los vecinos, el pasar desapercibido, era su hogar. Aquí en cambio los recuerdos lo abrumaban. Ginny y Hermione tenían razón, esta casa en particular lo hacía sentir mal. Le daba la impresión de que los recuerdos estaban alrededor de su cabeza sin poder sacárselos de encima. Además el Valle de Godric era realmente bello, pero esos meses en los alrededores de Toulon y sus días soleados lo maravillaron.

Miró televisión un buen rato disfrutando de una cerveza "muggle" y cuando se hizo de noche se preparó rápidamente unos sándwiches de carne que se devoró también frente al televisor cómodamente recostado en los sillones de cuero similares a los de su otra casa en Francia. Estaba con mariposas en las tripas desde hacía un buen rato por la inminente prueba del día siguiente. Y mientras pensaba lo genial que sería que hubiese un canal de televisión dedicado al Quidditch acariciaba su nueva escoba sonriendo emocionado por volver a jugar a su deporte favorito después de mucho tiempo.

Una hora después Harry se hallaba sentado en el jardín trasero cuando una lechuza salió de la oscuridad y le entregó una carta que abrió aún sorprendido. Era de la familia Weasley, en la cual Molly le preguntaba por qué se había ido a Francia y si volvería. También decía que no le perdonaría haberse ido de nuevo sin avisarle a nadie otra vez.

Harry miraba la carta estupefacto. Cómo era posible que hayan sabido de su viaje a Francia? Acaso no era mayor de edad y podía ir y hacer lo que quisiera? Por qué siempre lo estaban vigilando y protegiendo? Hasta que se dio cuenta del traslador internacional. Por algo uno se registraba para utilizarlos. De alguna manera alguien les contó y se alarmaron. Pero él estaba aquí, y eso mismo escribió como respuesta en el mismo pergamino, aclarándoles que fue a buscar algunas cosas que tenía en su casa de Francia.

Fastidiado, vio como la lechuza levantaba vuelo y se perdía en la negrura de un cielo estrellado y fresco. Había sacado al jardín uno de los dos sillones de un cuerpo del living y una pequeña mesita en donde apoyó un par de botellas de cerveza "muggle" y unos bocadillos. Pensaba pasar allí toda la noche, no se sentía con ganas de estar dentro de la casa, y mientras destapaba su primer botella escuchó unos golpes que retumbaban dentro de la misma.

"Maldición! Y ahora qué?" Insultó en voz baja, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Era demasiado tarde y no podía ser nadie salvo las cuatro o cinco personas a las que les había dado su dirección debido al _Fidelius_. Pensando que quizá la señora Weasley estaba demasiado preocupada como para esperar una respuesta por lechuza, abrió la puerta y se encontró de cara con Hermione. Lucía el cabello sin arreglar y un par de jeans gastados con un suéter rayado, indicios de que venía de su casa.

Harry se sorprendió y quedó inmóvil ante su amiga, y se notaba a leguas de distancia que a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Frunciendo el entrecejo le preguntó:

"Sucede algo Hermione?"

En un par de segundos la cara de su amiga cambió sorpresa por una cierta incomodidad.

"Er… no Harry… sólo que… bueno, Kingsley me avisó que habías ido a Francia y pensé que… bueno que…"

"Que me había marchado de nuevo?" Preguntó incrédulo.

Hermione sólo se limitó a bajar su vista asintiendo, avergonzada.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. Quizá se merecía tanta desconfianza.

"Pues no, sólo he ido a buscar algunas cosas que no ma había traído."

Hermione lo miró un poco más aliviada, aunque Harry sabía que había algo más. "Estás bien?"

"Si." Titubeó un poco y continuó hablando tan rápido que apenas pudo entenderla. "Bueno, me alegra que aún estés aquí. Adiós Harry." La chica lo tomó del brazo con su mano a modo de saludo y se marchó hacia la verja de la entrada.

Harry dudó unos segundos, pero al fin se decidió. "Hermione?" No había terminado de decir su nombre y su amiga ya estaba dada vuelta mirándolo.

"Quieres… pasar?" Musitó encogiéndose de hombros. Ella aún estaba enfadada con él por lo que creyó que no querría quedarse.

La chica no contestó. Estaba estacada en el lugar y se la notaba consternada o al límite de algo. Harry comenzó a preocuparse, fue hacia ella y le tomó la mano.

"Dime."

"Son muchas cosas Harry." Le contestó con una voz sumamente abatida y sus ojos vidriosos. Harry siempre se había sentido incómodo cuando la gente lloraba frente a él, pero con su amiga era muy distinto. Sentía que tenía que hacer lo imposible por reconfortarla.

"Puedes hablar conmigo. Lo sabes, verdad?"

Luego de que Hermione asintiera, Harry la llevó hacia la casa, pero una vez dentro la chica se frenó en seco. Se la veía muy afligida.

"Demonios somos amigos, Hermione! Qué crees que te haría?"

La chica negó con la cabeza. "No es eso Harry! Haz sufrido mucho en esta casa y aquí te desapareciste frente a mí cuando te marchaste a Francia, no me gusta estar aquí!"

La casa la hacía sufrir? Igual que a él? Harry no entendía, o quizá sí porque la tomó de la mano y le dijo: "A mí tampoco Hermione. Por eso hoy dormiré fuera en el jardín. Ven"

Una vez fuera, su amiga se tranquilizó aunque seguía angustiada por algo. "Dormiré sobre ese sillón, es cómodo y estoy abrigado. Además me gusta ver las estrellas."

Hermione miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

"Espera, te traeré un sillón." Luego de un rato, volvió cargando uno igual al otro.

"No podías… convocarlo con la varita?"

Harry negó con su cabeza mientras acomodaba el sillón cerca del suyo. "Quieres algo de beber?"

"Lo que tú estás bebiendo, gracias." Dijo, e insistió. "Entonces, tienes problemas con tu magia."

Ambos estaban ya sentados. Harry cerró los ojos recostándose y suspiró. No quería tocar ese tema frente a ella para no preocuparla pero aún con los ojos cerrados sintió la mirada de Hermione penetrándolo; la conocía, no se daría por vencida.

"Si, pero con el tiempo volverá, estoy seguro."

"Si. Lo sé. Y... cómo te sientes al respecto?" Susurró su amiga, temerosa de la reacción de Harry.

"Como un maldito squib. Pensé que cuando fui capaz de lanzarle el _reducto_ al mortífago ya no iba a tener más problemas, pero parece que sólo puedo hacer hechizos muy simples."

"Eso es porque nuestra magia está directamente relacionada con nosotros y nuestro estado de ánimo. Hay hechizos que no requieren mucha energía proveniente de nuestro interior, pero hay otros que funcionan sólo de acuerdo a cómo nos sentimos, como los hechizos defensivos o de ataque. La ira está muy relacionada con los maleficios imperdonables, en cambio nuestros recuerdos felices hacen posible el _patronus_."

A Harry le pareció una explicación textual de algún libro, pero su tono de voz estaba cargado de angustia, casi quebrándose al decir la última palabra. Fleur le había explicado algo parecido pero sin embargo escucharla de su amiga era otra cosa. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la chica continuó.

"Tu… _Patronus_ no funciona, verdad?"

Harry negó con su cabeza suspirando. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil frente a ella.

"No, y menos en esta casa."

"Si, eso creo." Dijo, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones. "Lástima, adoro tu _Patronus_."

Ambos miraban las estrellas. La noche no podía ser mejor, casi sin nubes y fresca pero sin viento. Harry tomó una cerveza y le sirvió a ambos.

"Sigues enfadada conmigo, verdad?"

Al ver que Hermione seguía con la vista clavada en las estrellas, intentó de nuevo.

"Lo siento mucho Hermione. Nunca me lo voy a perdonar, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el recuerdo de esa noche." Ella seguía sin decir nada. Unos minutos después volvió a insistir.

"Has leído mis cartas?" Harry arrugó su cara arrepentido de decirlo. Estaba tentando a la suerte y no quería que su amiga estallara en cólera.

"Sí. Cada una de ellas."

"Oh." Se sorprendió el muchacho levantando las cejas. Algunos instantes después agregó:

"Me hubiese gustado mucho recibir alguna tuya, pero…"

"Déjalo ahí Harry." Lo interrumpió levantando una mano. Harry se maldijo por su estupidez, nunca había sido bueno en eso de las relaciones humanas.

Hermione tomó un largo trago de cerveza y luego se recostó en la comodidad del sillón, disfrutando del firmamento repleto de estrellas.

"Y dónde has estado viviendo? Es un lindo lugar?" Preguntó, pensativa.

"Si, me gustaba mucho. Está en las afueras de Toulon, en la costa. Es un vecindario muy lindo entre bosques y montañas. Te hubiera gustado mucho, si hubieses podido ir a visitarme…"

Hermione lo interrumpió de nuevo poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Oh, sí? Y cómo hubiese podido ir a visitarte?"

Harry tomó el vaso de cerveza y se lo bajó de un solo sorbo. Quizá con el alcohol dejaría de decir estupideces.

"Nunca fuiste muy bueno para hablar con chicas, verdad?" Dijo su amiga mirándolo, soltando una sonrisa cálida y hermosa.

Harry rió, negando con su cabeza. Rieron con ganas y luego de un buen rato parte de la tensión había desaparecido.

Unos cuantos minutos después Harry seguía relatándole su "nueva" vida en Francia, el paisaje, el pueblo de Gap y sus vecinos. Hermione lo observaba atentamente y sonriendo, compenetrada en él y en su relato. Estaba encantado, realmente disfrutaba hablar con ella sobre temas que no concernían a Voldemort, su cicatriz o los horcruxes. Era una chica encantadora a la cual le gustaban las cosas simples y sencillas más allá de su fascinación por los libros o el estudio. Pero algo en su mirada había cambiado, la notaba más intensa y con un dejo de admiración (algo que a Harry le hizo sentirse apenado de sólo pensarlo), aunque quizá se relacionaba con su larga ausencia sin noticias.

Sin embargo su mirada cambió bruscamente cuando Harry comenzó a relatarle sus encuentros con los mortífagos; ahora notaba claramente la preocupación en sus ojos, y algo que el muchacho relacionó con culpa aunque no lo creía posible.

"Y cuando escribía las cartas los dos mortífagos me sorprendieron desde atrás. Por suerte aparecieron de la nada Bill y Fleur y me salvaron."

Hermione estaba sentada sobre el borde del sillón con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cara. La chica desvió la mirada hacia abajo y tragó saliva.

"Los salvajes mataron al señor Laffitte." Ahora era Harry el que se sentía apesadumbrado. "Al día siguiente, a la mañana, otros dos mortífagos estaban intentando entrar a mi casa. Por suerte yo estaba fuera con Fleur y los pudimos abatir… bueno ya lo sabes." Dejó de hablar sobre ello al notar alarmado la mirada perdida y llorosa de su amiga.

"Hermione te encuentras bien?"

La chica asintió débilmente. Su cara seguía apoyada en sus manos y su mirada perdida en algún lugar.

Harry no quería tirar más de la cuerda, no quería verla así. Pero tenía que intentar reconfortarla.

"Fue sólo un…" Titubeó, pero luego continuó. "Todo está bien Hermione, fue sólo un…"

"No! No está bien! Cómo lo puedes saber?" Estalló finalmente. Ahora su amiga se hallaba sentada erguida y con sus brazos entre sus piernas mirándolo; le faltaba muy poco para llorar. Harry entendía su angustia y su preocupación por él, pero seguía pensando que había algo más que la estaba lastimando.

"Cálmate, quieres?" Le dijo lo más suavemente posible, y le apoyó su mano en una de las rodillas. "Estoy bien, no me ha sucedido nada."

"Nada? Te has ido a Francia para escapar de todos tus recuerdos y culpas que te torturaban, y dices que no te ha sucedido nada?" Hermione de a poco se iba alterando, por fin estaba sacando fuera todo lo que tenía guardado dentro.

"Yo…" Harry no sabía qué decir. Decidió que era mejor que su amiga pudiera descargarse con él, quizá eso la ayudaría.

"Pudiste haber muerto, Harry! Ni siquiera tenías la varita contigo cuando te emboscaron!"

"Daba lo mismo! No la podía usar! No me sucedió nada Hermione, Bill y Fleur me…"

"Exacto! Ellos te salvaron, ellos…" Parecía que se atragantaba, e intentaba tomar aire con desesperación. "Por Merlín, ellos te pudieron encontrar a tiempo! Y si se hubiesen tardado un poco más?"

Los ojos de Hermione ahora estaban anegados por las lágrimas, y temblaba del pánico de sólo pensar en lo que le hubiese sucedido a su mejor amigo. Harry estaba aturdido por la imagen de su amiga, la veía tan triste y desdichada pero al mismo tiempo le parecía una preciosa princesa bajo la luz de la luna.

"Hermione, no lograrás nada con suposiciones. Sucedió como debía suceder."

"No! Se supone que no debería seguir sucediendote, Harry! Bill y Fleur pudieron averiguar dónde estabas y fueron por ti! Yo leía tus cartas esperando que me dijeras dónde estabas! Yo no pude hacer nada! Absolutamente nada! Lo comprendes?"

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron inmensos ante la confesión de su amiga. Quedó shockeado, estupefacto. Entonces tenía razón, Hermione se sentía culpable? Cómo era eso posible?

"No pudiste hacer nada porque cometí un error en una carta para los Weasley." Harry salió de su sillón y se arrodilló frente a ella. "No me encontraste porque con tus cartas no cometí errores. Dame un poco de crédito, quieres?" Intentó sonreírle para calmar un poco su angustia, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

"Un cuerno! No pude hacer nada por ti! Buscaste tranquilidad y paz y casi te matan! Dos veces!" Hermione intentaba hablar entre sus sollozos. "Te encontraron los mortífagos, Bill y Fleur, hasta Hogwarts te encontró! Pero yo no! No me lo perdonaré nunca!"

Su amiga se tapó la cara con las manos y rompió en un llanto cargado de amargura y frustración. Recién ahora Harry entendía por qué ella se sentía tan culpable, lo debía haber supuesto. Él se hubiera sentido exactamente igual si hubiese sucedido al revés, ambos se había protegido y preocupado el uno por el otro desde que la salvaron del Troll durante su primer año en el colegio.

"Qué haría yo sin ti? Yo no podría..." Había empezado a decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por su propio llanto

Desdichado como nunca por verla sufrir tanto y con sus ojos llorosos, Harry envolvió a su amiga con sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Repentinamente sintió un enorme deseo de reconfortarla y protegerla. Hermione le pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello y apoyó su cara en el hombro de su amigo, llorando desconsoladamente.

"Por qué no te dejan en paz, Harry? Por qué?"

Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Su corazón le latía con fuerza y notó que sus cuerpos abrazados eran perfectos. Hermione no tenía la culpa de nada, él era el culpable de todo su sufrimiento y lamentaba enormemente haberse ido como se había ido, lastimándola profundamente. Él había llegado a creer que después de la muerte de Voldemort ella ya no se preocuparía más por él, lo que hizo que empeorara sensiblemente su mal humor de entonces.

"No te vuelvas a ir, Harry, por favor! No me dejes!" Harry sintió un vacío en su estómago. Acarició su cabello con suavidad y la besó en la parte superior de su cabeza. Lentamente tomó la cara de su amiga con sus manos y la levantó para poder mirarla.

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Es culpa mía por haberme ido, lo siento tanto Hermione."

Ella lo miró esnifando y con sus ojos vidriosos. La veía tan triste, pero al mismo tiempo tan extrañamente hermosa bajo la pálida luz de la luna que Harry no entendió como nunca antes lo había notado.

Estuvieron largo rato mirándose a escasos centímetros de distancia uno del otro. Ella aún seguía abrazando a Harry, quien de repente notó que su respiración se había agitado, aunque no se culpaba por ello. La belleza tan simple y perfecta del rostro que tenía entre sus manos era encantadora.

Harry se sentó en el césped y apoyó su espalda en el sillón en donde él había estado sentado. Abrió los brazos y Hermione se sentó entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Recostó su espalda un poco más y ambos quedaron de cara a las estrellas.

"Nunca más me iré. Nunca más."

Ella tomó los brazos de su amigo y se envolvió en ellos, ensayando una tímida sonrisa.

"Creía que luego que derrotaras a Ryddle ya no me necesitarías. Y cuando te fuiste me… rompiste el corazón." Dijo en un leve susurro, pensativa con su vista clavada en las estrellas.

"Siempre nos hemos cuidado y protegido el uno al otro, pero creía que cuando derrotara a Voldemort ya no me necesitarías más."

"Siempre te necesitaré Harry. Y siempre te cuidaré y te protegeré. Siempre estás metiéndote en problemas." Dijo Hermione, sonriendo un poco pese a su melancolía.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa y miró al cielo, recordando algo.

"Sabes dónde está Polaris? Es aquella estrella solitaria y brillante que está hacia el norte." Dijo señalando con su brazo y volviéndolo a poner alrededor de ella. No quería separar ninguna parte de su cuerpo del de ella por nada del mundo.

Hermione la ubicó y asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

"Es la estrella polar que nuestros antepasados utilizaban como guía y así poder orientarse hacia el norte. Siempre me gustó creer que mis padres me vigilaban y me protegían desde la estrella." Dijo en un susurro, recordando la fascinación que siempre sintió por esa estrella en particular. "Era mi consuelo por no tener seres queridos."

"Esa estrella eres tú, Hermione. Mi guía y mi complemento. Como un ojo en el cielo siempre dispuesto a cuidarme y protegerme."

Harry notó que a su amiga le brillaban los ojos, pero esta vez de ternura y de una gratitud indescifrable. Lo besó en su mejilla tan cálidamente que hizo estremecer a su amigo como nunca antes en su vida, y luego giró su cabeza para acercarla más al cuello de su amigo cerrando sus ojos, sonriendo. Y allí se quedaron los dos, él observando a su estrella y ella cómoda y protegida alrededor de las piernas y brazos de su amigo, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos bajo una noche estrellada e iluminados por la

Después de todo, había resultado ser una noche perfecta. La noche en la que Harry estaba seguro, como nunca antes lo había estado sobre algo, de que finalmente había recuperado su magia.


	10. La hora de las verdades

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A Bueno, por este capítulo romperé las reglas y dejaré de escribir en primera persona (desde la mente de Harry) para adoptar otro punto de vista en algunas partes. Si JKR lo hizo, no veo por qué yo no!! jaja  
**

**10 ****– La hora de las verdades**

I am the eye in the sky (Soy el ojo en el cielo)  
Looking at you (Mirándote)  
I can read your mind (Puedo leer tu mente)  
I am the maker of rules (Soy el que hace las reglas)  
Dealing with fools (Pactando con tontos)  
I can cheat you blind (Te puedo deslumbrar)  
And I don´t need to see any more (No necesito nada más)  
To know that (Para saber que)  
I can read your mind, I can read your mind (Puedo leer tu mente)

Eye in the sky (Alan Parson´s Project)

* * *

El sol apenas se elevaba por sobre el horizonte del Valle de Godric, iluminando tímidamente los techos de las casas por culpa del fino y blanquecino manto de nubes que cubría el cielo. El brillante astro parecía descansar sobre las colinas que rodeaban al pueblo, y su luz llenó de calidez la callejuela por donde corría el muchacho de cabello negro y revuelto.

La madrugada dejaba de ser mortecina, y se convertía en una mañana que prometía buen tiempo, aunque húmedo y fresco. Manteniendo el ritmo, Harry había pasado por la plazoleta en donde se erguía el oculto monumento a su familia y por la entrada del cementerio en donde descansaban sus padres, la familia de Dumbledore y su ancestro Ignotus Peverell. Aún recordaba con calidez la compañía de Hermione en uno de sus momentos más duros y tristes cuando visitó por primera vez la tumba de sus padres. Qué otra persona mejor que ella hubiese querido él para que lo acompañara en tan importante momento? No se le ocurría ninguna otra, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía enumerando a sus amigos y seres queridos.

"_No te vuelvas a ir, Harry, por favor! No me dejes!"_

Harry cerró los ojos recordando esa frase de su amiga que lo había dejado helado y sin aliento, una frase que lo había llenado de culpa por haber hecho que su amiga del alma le rogara que no se fuera nunca más. Ahora doblaba por una esquina en donde un par de personas lo vieron pasar corriendo con asombro en sus caras y se metió por otra calle que no conocía, rodeada de bellas casas de techos de teja empinados para evitar la acumulación de nieve. Su paso era constante y a buen ritmo, pero su cabeza bullía con imágenes de Hermione, su hermosura bajo la luz de la luna de la noche anterior y su prístina fragilidad que había hecho que él deseara abrazarla y contenerla a cada momento.

_"Qué haría yo sin ti? Yo no podría..."_

Harry sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos de ella y que estaban grabados a fuego en su mente desde que se había despertado al alba; se había quedado inmóvil en la misma posición en la que se habían dormido sobre el césped del jardín trasero de su casa, contemplándola un largo rato hasta que con sumo cuidado se levantó y la cargó hasta dejarla sobre el sillón. Y allí se quedó observándola, en una visión de completa belleza y ternura que lo había dejado obnubilado. Estaba confundido, era su mejor amiga y la novia de su mejor amigo, no debía tener esos pensamientos. Y alarmado fue al interior de su casa, se vistió y salió a correr como no lo había hecho desde que se había ido de Francia.

Ahora estaba llegando al centro del pueblo, nuevamente pasaba por la plazoleta alrededor de la cual se levantaban las tiendas, la capilla y un par de bares. Qué era lo que había cambiado? Por qué sus sentimientos hacia ella se hicieron más intensos y menos adecuados? No lo podía permitir, se suponía que era como su hermana y así lo había sentido desde que la conocía, pero no podía sacarla de su cabeza. No desde que había llegado a Francia. Fue la persona a la que más echó de menos.

"_Siempre te necesitaré Harry. Y siempre te cuidaré y te protegeré."_

Su mirada tan profunda e implorante, tan necesitada de afecto y contención. Esos ojos que lo penetraban eran los culpables de que su corazón latiera como enloquecido y que sintiera cosas que no había sentido jamás. Los abrazos tan reconfortantes en los que sus cuerpos permanecían pegados como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Las caricias en su cara y en la de ella, y los débiles gemidos de satisfacción al recibirlos. Su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y rodeada de sus piernas y brazos, intentando sentirse protegida por él, intentando convencerse de que él nunca la abandonaría…

No. Definitivamente estaba mal. No se podía dar el lujo de arriesgar esa amistad tan valiosa que tenía con ella. Si la perdiera, si ella no le hablara más o si esa conexión tan especial se rompiera, Harry quedaría destruido y nunca podría superarlo. Ella era demasiado importante para él, ansiaba verla feliz y que finalmente pudiera disfrutar de la vida ahora que Voldemort y su reino de oscuridad se habían evaporado.

Saludó a un vecino mientras pasaba corriendo por la casa de Bathilda Bagshot. No quería volver a mirar esa casa nunca más. El recuerdo de Nagini atacándolos a él y a Hermione seguía fresco, los dos saltando de la ventana y desapareciéndose justo antes de que Voldemort los atrapara, y su amiga curándolo de las mordidas de la serpiente y asumiendo la culpa de la rotura de la varita de Harry…

"Por qué diablos no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?" Pensó consternado mientras llegaba a su casa. Le daba la impresión de que Hermione estaba presente en cualquier cosa que recordara o cualquier lugar que visitara. Su amiga hasta le había hecho olvidar que ese mismo día a la tarde haría la prueba para el Puddlemere United. Mientras atravesaba la puerta rogó que su amiga se sintiera mejor que la noche anterior y que no se sintiera incómoda o culpable por haber pasado la noche con él (aunque no había pasado nada).

Se asomó al jardín y se asombró de verla aún recostada en el sillón en donde la había dejado.

"Hermione?"

Se acercó más y se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta porque la muchacha se levantó de su sillón, caminó hacia él sonriendo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

"Vaya Hermione! Tendré que salir más seguido!" Saludó a su amiga, disfrutando del inesperado abrazo.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa brillante y le besó una mejilla. Harry inmediatamente se sonrojó y con sorpresa vio que su amiga también.

"No me despertaste Harry! Cuando vi que no estabas creía que habías salido a comprar algo."

"No, salí a realizar mis ejercicios matinales. Quieres desayunar?"

Hermione pestañeó y lo miró embobada. Asintió tímidamente y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, quien detectó la reacción de su amiga. Como si ella no estuviera acostumbrada a que le prepararan el desayuno o la mimaran. Seguían abrazados, él con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga y ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. El muchacho subió su mano por la espalda y le acarició el cabello, arrancándole un pequeño suspiro de placer.

La separó de su cuerpo unos centímetros para poder mirarla mientras le tomaba su cara con sus dos manos. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y sonrió. Harry no conocía esa faceta suya ni la de su amiga, jamás había sentido tanto cariño y gratitud por alguien en su vida. Jamás hubiera creído ser capaz de acariciar a alguna chica y disfrutarlo tanto, y jamás hubiera creído que Hermione, amante de los libros y de los pergaminos nuevos, del estudio planificado y de la rigurosidad en los detalles disfrutara tanto de sus propias caricias.

"Ven, entremos a la cocina." Le dijo, y mientras caminaban Harry deseó encontrar una chica que lo despertara así todos los días.

* * *

Luego de terminar de poner en la mesa las tazas y la cafetera eléctrica se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar del desayuno que habían preparado juntos. Sonrieron al mirar el cesto de pan, las medialunas, la manteca y los frascos de mermelada traídos de del pueblo de Gap. No era un desayuno británico, sino francés, o por lo menos lo que Harry desayunaba en Francia. Pero a los dos se les hacía agua en la boca mientras atacaban el pan y la manteca.

Una vez satisfechos, rieron ante el comentario de Harry sobre lo que hubiese dado por desayunar así en la tienda mientras escapaban de Voldemort. Luego de unos breves momentos le preguntó:

"Tus padres… están bien?"

"Si. Desde la última vez que los viste hace unos meses siempre preguntan por ti."

Harry sonrió. Los padres de su amiga le agradaban y por suerte no habían sido afectados por las alteraciones en sus memorias que había realizado Hermione.

"Has visto ayer el… Profeta?" Preguntó su amiga con seriedad. Harry sabía que este tema se tocaría, y suspiró asintiendo.

Hermione bajó la vista a la mesa y permaneció en silencio, y el muchacho sabía por qué.

"No le cayó bien a Ron, no es así?"

La chica negó con la cabeza. Luego de un largo rato de silencio habló aunque sin levantar la vista.

"Lo tomó mal, y la descripción de la fotografía tampoco ayudó."

Harry sabía a lo que se refería ya que recordaba que decía algo como _los héroes de la batalla de Hogwarts se reencuentran;_ desde que vio la portada el día anterior sabía que a Ron le iba a caer mal.

"Lo siento, Hermione. Ese periódico siempre nos ha complicado la vida."

"Si. Estábamos almorzando en su casa cuando vio la portada." Harry frunció el entrecejo ya que le dio una extraña sensación de deja-vú. "No hemos estado muy bien que digamos estos últimos meses, pero habíamos mejorado bastante hasta que… bueno, vio la maldita fotografía."

Harry no dijo nada. Nunca se habían llevado muy bien y siempre discutían por estupideces. Pero ahora no entendía cómo alguien no podía llevarse bien con Hermione.

"En fin." Su amiga abrió los ojos y lo miró. "Harry! Hoy es el día de tu prueba!" El cambio de tono en su voz sobresaltó al chico.

"Er… sí. Hoy a las dos de la tarde, me encontraré con Oliver en el Callejón para llevarme ya que nadie sabe la localización del Puddlemere."

"Y si… te eligen?"

Harry la miró levantando sus cejas y se encogió de hombros.

"No has pensado… digo no has considerado... esto… volver a terminar el colegio?" Dijo su amiga dubitativamente en voz muy baja.

Si Harry era seleccionado, no podría hacer el último año. De hecho, no pensaba cursarlo de ninguna manera.

"No lo creo."

Vio la mirada apesadumbrada de su amiga, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada desde hacía tiempo. Quizá ella creía que todo volvería a ser como antes y que podrían estar todos juntos de nuevo, pero para Harry había corrido mucha agua bajo el puente. Sin embargo sabía que su amiga volvería a la carga por este tema más adelante.

"Por qué no mencionaste nada de tu prueba de hoy ayer a la noche?"

"Pues porque lo había olvidado."

"Vaya." Respondió Hermione sin poder disimular su sorpresa. "El legendario capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor Harry Potter olvidó su… prueba?"

El chico sonrió ante el exagerado comentario y la miró.

"Tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar."

La sonrisa de Hermione se cortó y tragó saliva mientras enrojecía furiosamente. Luego de unos cuantos segundos se pudo reponer y dijo:

"Bueno. Tengo que volver a mi casa. Y tengo que ir a almorzar a la Madriguera." Harry juró que notó la voz de su amiga desganada. Ya en la puerta se saludaron y cuando ella abría la reja de la vereda se dio vuelta y corrió hacía él, abrazándolo nuevamente.

"Oh Harry!" Murmuró Hermione con su cara enterrada entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry. "Espero que te vaya muy bien! No sabes cómo desearía ir a verte, pero… no creo que sea buena idea… ya sabes, por…"

"Descuida Hermione! Lo sé." La interrumpió. Recordó con nostalgia que ella jamás se había perdido un partido suyo en Hogwarts.

Le levantó la cara con sus manos y la miró. "Estaré bien! Atraparé la snitch por ti!" Dijo sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego de unos segundos le susurró:

"Gracias Harry. No por la snitch (sé que lo harás!), sino por estar conmigo anoche. Mucha suerte!" Le dio un beso y se fue. Mientras al chico le volvía la respiración, se tocó la mejilla en donde lo había besado y entró a su casa, preocupado por sentir la cada vez mayor necesidad del cariño de su amiga del alma.

* * *

"George! Deja a tu hermana en paz!" Gritó Molly desde la cocina.

"Ja ja! Idiota!" Le recriminó Ginny. Su novio Christopher, sentado al lado de ella parecía un poco incómodo.

"_Madre! Dile a George que me deje en paz_!" Repitió George burlándose e imitando casi a la perfección la queja de su hermana.

"George! Deja de burlarte de tu hermana y ayuda a tu padre quieres?" Gritó de nuevo su madre, esta vez más fuerte.

"Demonios, me debe haber robado una de mis orejas extensibles." Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón. Angelina, su novia, le sonrió a Ginny pero se le cortó la misma al escuchar a George mientras salía del living:

"Las manos en su lugar, Christopher, o pueden pegársele los dedos misteriosamente durante la comida!"

Ron vio pasar a su hermano furiosamente rumbo al patio sentado en la mesa del comedor. Pero se sorprendió al recibir un leve golpe en la cabeza.

"Y tú, discúlpate con Hermione imbécil, o haré extensible mi amenaza." Le espetó George mientras salía y ya en el patio gritó: "Sortilegios Weasley no acepta empleados sin dedos!"

Ron miró furioso hacia la puerta y luego volvió su mirada a Hermione, que estaba sentada frete a él. Su cara estaba enrojecida, aunque no por la furia.

"Yo... lo siento Hermione. Fui un idiota." Le dijo bajando la vista a la mesa muy avergonzado. "Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando…"

"Está bien Ronald, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer." Le contestó mirándolo seriamente.

Ron arrugó la boca y asintió.

"No intentarás hablarle?" Le preguntó la chica con pocas esperanzas.

"Hola familia!" Escucharon de repente. Bill y Fleur habían llegado.

"Hola Bill! Hola Fleur!" Saludó Molly.

Mientras se saludaban, Ron notó la mirada de Hermione, inquisitiva.

"Ron?"

"Qué?"

"Lo intentarás?"

Ron frunció el entrecejo. "Que intentaré qué cosa?"

La cara de exasperación de Hermione fue elocuente. "Hablar con Harry! Demonios Ronald!"

"Madre! Ginny y su amigo están solos en el sillón y a oscuras, lo sabías verdad?" Gritó con sarcasmo Bill, y éste recibió un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Fleur como reproche.

"Bill, deja a tu hermana en paz y ve a ayudar a tu padre y a George!" Gritó Molly por enésima vez, provocando un bufido de incredulidad en el hijo mayor de los Weasley.

"Hola Hegmione! Hola Gon!" Saludó Fleur sentándose al lado de la chica en la mesa. Hermione le devolvió el saludo, fastidiada por no poder conversar con su novio.

En el cobertizo, los dos Weasley varones castigados por su madre observaban a su padre. Arthur estaba rodeado de una cantidad gigantesca de artefactos muggles acumulados a lo largo de años, y ahora intentaba poner un poco de orden.

"Miren, son mis pasatiempos y no pienso tirarlos a la basura, de acuerdo? Bueno, algunos sí ya que no hay más lugar aquí." Dijo Arthur señalando el piso a su alrededor en donde se hallaban los que en teoría iba a tirar.

"Ahá, y dime padre, por qué estamos aquí?" Inquirió George.

"Ustedes? No conocen a su madre aún? Dijo Arthur y rió con una buena carcajada. "Deben haber estado fastidiando a Ginny, verdad?"

Bill y George se miraron. Arthur continuó: "Además se quiere asegurar de que mi… limpieza… tenga testigos."

Bill rió. "Sabe que le contaremos todo lo que no tirarás, verdad?"

"Pues yo no le contaré nada." Agregó vengativo George. "Ginny está muy cariñosa con su amigo, no entiendo por qué no le dice nada."

"Que no le contarás nada? Hijo, tu madre tiene muchas formas de persuasión!" Concluyó Arthur sonriendo y meneando su cabeza mientras acomodaba un destornillador en una caja.

Luego tomó del piso un larguísimo cable negro y comenzó a desenrollarlo. "Y Ron? Saben si pudo hablar con Hermione?"

"Le golpeé la cabeza para que lo hiciera cuando venía aquí." Le contestó George mirando incrédulo el cable.

"Pues espero que lo haga, esa niña tiene su carácter!" Terció Arthur.

"Tendrá su carácter, pero tu hijo no es de gran ayuda." Dijo Bill ayudando a su padre con un extremo del cable.

"Es verdad, pero hay que admitir a favor de Ron que Hermione estuvo… rara… los últimos meses." Dijo George.

"Si, aunque en los últimos días parecía recuperada. Hasta que Ron lo estropeó todo de nuevo." Agregó Bill. "Estaba más compenetrada, más habladora, hasta parecía la verdadera Hermione."

"Si. Me pregunto por qué…" Dijo George sonriendo, y no por verlos a Bill y a su padre envueltos en una maraña de cables. Y ante el comentario, tanto Arthur como Bill sonrieron de la misma manera.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron al instante cuando de pronto otro muchacho pelirrojo entró en el cobertizo, murmurando cosas acerca de su madre y con sus orejas rojas.

"Hey."

"Hola Ronald! Bienvenido al club de exiliados-de-la-casa-por-culpa-de-la-estúpida-de-Ginny!" Lo saludo Arthur palmeándole la espalda.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina la señora Weasley terminaba de preparar la comida charlando con sus nueras. Fleur les contaba acerca de los días que pasaron en el hotel de Toulon mientras Hermione iba y venía poniendo la mesa y con su cabeza en otro lugar.

"Es un lugag bellísimo Molly! Debegían ig con Agthug ahoga que ocupa un caggo impogtante en el Ministegio."

"De veras? Pues no lo sé Fleur, ya sabes que no nos gustan mucho las playas. Entonces Harry compró su casa por allí?" Preguntó Molly interesada.

"Oh Sí! En las afuegas de Toulon. No Gecuegdo el nombge del lugag pego Hagy ega feliz allí, nos lo dijo cuando nos llevó a su casa. Aunque los extgañaba mucho." Agregó la muchacha rubia, mirando a Hermione con una mirada calculadora.

La chica morocha la miró de reojo al escucharla, pero se dio cuenta de que Fleur la miraba y desvió la vista sonrojada.

"Oh Harry! Aún no puedo creer lo que le ha sucedido en Francia, pobre muchacho, por estar solo casi lo…" La señora Weasley se interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hermione la miraba fijamente. Su respiración se había agitado de sólo escuchar la conversación sobre su amigo del alma, y lo que le parecía más extraño era que Fleur parecía notarlo. Ahora que lo recordaba, _flema_ (como aún la llamaba cuando estaba a solas con Ginny) había estado demasiado atenta a sus reacciones desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

"Si Hagy no hubiese tenido pgoblemas con su magia los hubiega hecho polvo él sólo!"

"Acabáramos, una nueva fan para el club de admiradores de Harry Potter." Se dijo Hermione a sí misma, sorprendida por sentirse celosa como pocas veces en su vida.

"En mi opinión, Harry no tendría que haberse ido, y mucho menos él sólo." Agregó Molly. "Por suerte, ahora que volvió parece más tranquilo que antes de que se fuera."

"Eso es pogque el tiempo que estuvo en Fgancia fue ggatificante paga él." Dijo muy segura Fleur. "Aquí lo volvían loco y lo tildaban de paganoico. Ah! La Giviega Fgancesa hace magavillas!"

Hermione seguía muy seria. No quería meterse en la conversación y contarles todas las cosas por las que Harry se había ido realmente.

"Estás bien, Hermione? Te veo... muy distraída, te ocurre algo, hija?" Le preguntó Molly, temiendo una "recaída" en la conducta de la muchacha.

"No, señora Weasley. Estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, lo siento."

"Y ya te dije que me llames Molly, querida!" Le dijo la señora Weasley tomándole un brazo con su mano y una sonrisa. "Lo puedes creer Fleur? Aún me sigue llamando de la misma manera que lo hace Harry!"

Hermione frunció su entrecejo al no comprender la semblanza. Sin embargo Fleur le sonrió maliciosamente mientras pasaba por su lado para ir a la mesa.

Media hora después la mesa estaba abarrotada de platos y fuentes llenos de comida. Todos conversaban entre sí. Ginny hablaba con su novio Christopher, muy compenetrada. George dialogaba con Ron acerca de todo lo que había que hacer en la tienda ese mismo día a la tarde. Hermione estaba cerca de Molly, Fleur y Angelina aunque no podía concentrarse en la charla. Su cabeza estaba en algún lugar de Inglaterra, preguntándose cómo le estaba yendo a su amigo en ese preciso momento. Se sentía mal por no haber ido a apoyarlo, nunca se había perdido un partido de él. Pero no quería más problemas con Ron que de seguro hubiese querido ir a verlo si él y Harry no estuvieran tan distanciados.

Los celos de su novio fueron determinantes en las peleas entre ellos dos, y la principal causa de disputas con Harry. Ron estallaba en cólera cuando se enteraba que ella lo iba a ver a su casa o donde fuera para apoyar a su amigo, que estaba pasando momentos horribles debido a las culpas que sentía y a muchas cosas más. Su novio se sentía desplazado y amenazado, aparte de pelearse con su amigo por otros temas. Aún recordaba con estupor la vez que Ron se había enfurecido al enterarse de que ella había sido elegida como Guardiana del Secreto del _Fidelius_ de la casa del Valle de Godric, lo que hizo que Harry estallara ehcándole en cara su avidez por salir en la prensa y sus errores al hablar de más. Esa pelea fue monumental, había tanta furia acumulada en Harry que ella había creído que había más allí de lo que su amigo dijo. Al día siguiente volvieron a discutir en la Madriguera por última vez, uno de los días más agrios y amargos que ella recordaba, el día en el que seguramente Harry había decidido marcharse a Francia.

"_Nunca más me iré. Nunca más."_

Hermione sonrió al recordar esa frase que le dijo su amigo del alma mientras la abrazaba tan fuerte y tan cálidamente como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Estaba extremadamente triste y compungida, desesperada por no saber si Harry tenía pensado irse de nuevo y por todo lo que había sentido durante su ausencia. Se sentía tan sola y desamparada, jamás hubiese creído que su ausencia la destruiría tanto, y no quería sentirse así de nuevo.

Pero ese primer abrazo que le dio cuando ella se había largado a llorar (y los demás que siguieron a ese) le produjo electricidad en todo su cuerpo, reconfortándola, y en unos pocos minutos toda esa tristeza y desolación se esfumaron ante nuevas sensaciones que jamás creyó que sentiría. Qué clase de persona o amigo despierta tantos sentimientos? Y cuántas personas conocía que la hicieran olvidar sus pesares en minutos y sumergirla en oleadas de pasión y protección como las que ella había sentido? De hecho, tenía vaivenes con las personas que conocía, y con uno en particular demasiados vaivenes, demasiadas peleas y demasiados momentos de tristeza.

"_Esa estrella eres tú, Hermione. Mi guía y mi complemento. Como un ojo en el cielo siempre dispuesto a cuidarme y protegerme."_

Su corazón se le derritió al recordar eso. Ella estaba sentada en el césped entre las piernas y el cuerpo de Harry, protegida y contenida entre sus piernas y brazos como a ella le gustaba. Su respiración volvió a agitarse al recordar el beso que le dio en la mejilla a su amigo y lo mucho que parecía gustarle a él sus besos. Adoraba verlo sonrojado cuando lo besaba o lo miraba fijamente mientras lo abrazaba...

"Y si..." Comenzó a analizar. Quizá los ataques de celos de Ron se habían alimentando en esos gestos de cariño que compartía siempre con Harry, gestos que Hermione siempre había considerado como naturales entre ellos dos y recién ahora se estaba dando cuenta de podían haber sido malinterpretados por alguien.

"No." Siguió elucubrando. "Nos conocen, nadie nos malinterpretaría salvo Ron. Saben que a Harry lo quiero mucho pero como amigo. Y todos sabes que… amo a Ron."

Y si bien sabía que cada vez le costaba más sentir que amaba a su novio, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos e integrarse a la conversación. Afortunadamente estaban todos hablando al mismo tiempo unos sobre otros y nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

Allí estaba Ron sentado frente a ella, escuchando la perorata de George mientras comía a boca llena. El muchacho debió sentir la mirada de Hermione porque levantó la vista del plato y la miró extrañado. La chica le lanzó una risita nerviosa y miró su propio plato, esperando que nadie notara su gesto de culpa.

Se produjo un corto silencio, en donde pudo escuchar la conversación de Bill y Arthur, que se hallaban sentados lejos de ella y hablando en voz baja. Distinguió palabras como "mortífagos" y "Ministerio", hasta que por algún motivo Bill pareció ofuscarse y levantar un poco su voz.

"Demonios padre! Si todos saben ahora que él no exageraba!"

"No todos, Bill. De hecho sólo unos pocos le creen. La Oficina de Aurores ha negado tajantemente que los mortífagos sueltos representen una amenaza."

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. De nuevo Harry presente en una conversación. Pero lo que más la preocupó fue el hecho de que Arthur confirmó que en el Ministerio seguían sin creerle a Harry. "Idiotas. Nunca aprenderán." Pensó con furia.

El murmullo de tantas charlas aisladas no dejaba que escuchara bien, pero sí pudo oír a Bill lamentándose porque ninguno de ellos haya acompañado a Harry en la prueba por las dudas; la mente de Hermione voló automáticamente al Pit del Puddlemere.

"Hey! La prueba de Harry debe ser ahora!" Gritó George percatándose de la hora.

Al contrario de lo que creía Hermione, en vez de un festejo en masa o gritos de apoyo de los Weasley a Harry sólo escuchó un aplastante silencio en toda la mesa. Asombrada, miró a Molly y la vio incómoda, igual que a Ginny y Arthur. Era miedo lo que veía Hermione en sus caras? O era quizá que no querían hablar de ello frente a Ron y a Ginny?

"Espero que le vaya bien, se lo merece." Dijo Bill para sí mismo, aunque en voz alta.

"Lo mismo, hermano. Tendremos tickets para toda la temporada!" La ocurrencia del gemelo fue castigada con un reproche de su madre.

"Atrapará la snitch y será elegido reserva, estoy segura." Agregó Angelina, a lo que Ginny asintió.

Lentamente todos volvieron a hablar de sus cosas. Hermione no comprendía la reacción de la mesa: salvo Angelina y Fleur los demás no quisieron hacer jaleo, y a algunos les costó enormemente contenerse. Pero la cara de Ron era la que más le llamó la atención.

"Ron, tengo que hablar contigo." Le dijo a su novio luego de que todos terminaran de comer; algunos fueron al living, y Molly y las mujeres (salvo Ginny) estaban en la cocina.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. "Ahora? Amor, ya me he disculpado y además…"

"Nunca terminamos de hablar Ron. Ven." Hermione lo tomó de la mano y salieron al patio. Allí Ron le tomó la otra mano y la besó durante largo rato. La chica le puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se abrazaron fuertemente. Ron aprovechó el gesto de su novia y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, algo que a Hermione le encantaba. La fogosidad de Ron iba en aumento y sus besos eran más profundos y apasionados.

Pero para Hermione algo no estaba del todo bien, ese abrazo se sentía… extraño. La muchacha se separó un poco de Ron para poder mirarlo.

"Ron. Tienes que intentar hablar con Harry."

"Si, bueno. Había pensado ir a verlo a su casa, pero... no me he animado."

"Tonterías! No será facil para ninguno pero alguno debe dar el primer paso!"

"Y por qué yo?"

Hermione sonrió. "Pues porque vi tu cara cuando recordaron en la mesa que Harry estaba en la prueba."

"Qué quieres decir?"

La chica perdía la paciencia de a poco. "Lo echas de menos, y tu familia también. Ellos no hicieron alharaca para no hacerte sentir incómodo pero..."

"Qué estás diciendo? Hermione, no sabes de lo que hablas!"

"Como quieras Ronald, sólo te pido que vayas a verlo."

Ron miraba el fondo del jardín, compenetrado en sus pensamientos.

"De acuerdo, iré. Pero que se retracte de todo lo que me dijo durante días!"

Hermione lo miró fruciendo su entrecejo, ofuscada. "Tú no estuviste muy brillante que digamos, Ronald."

"Deja de llamarme Ronald, quieres? Suenas como mi madre!"

Hermione suspiró, decidida a no perder la paciencia. Pero Ron había comenzado a levantar temperatura.

"Alguna vez dejarás de ponerte del lado de él y ponerte de mi parte?" Le preguntó con un dejo de furia.

"No me pongo de ningún lado, Ron. No se trata de eso, sólo quiero verlos juntos de nuevo. Tú eres su mejor amigo, y viceversa."

"Pues parece que sí Hermione! Y de una forma u otra siempre terminas hablando de Harry!"

"No es cierto, Ron!" Se enfureció la muchacha.

"Pues sí lo es!"

"No! No lo es!"

"Pues que sí lo es! Todo el mundo se da cuenta de ello! Y todo el maldito mundo se dio cuenta de lo deprimida que estuviste desde que él se había ido!"

"Quizá Ron! Pero nunca te interesó lo que yo sentía verdad? Estaba destrozada al ver una amistad de tantos años destruida, y cuando se fue me... me... lastimó!" Le espetó conteniéndose apenas de gritarle en la cara. "En qué medida está eso mal, dime!"

"No digo que está mal, sólo digo que siempre pones a Harry entre nosotros!"

"Me preocupo por él, es todo!"

"Si claro, y desde hace algunos días que estás mucho mejor, verdad? Y da la casualidad de que él volvió hace unos días!" Ahora era el turno de Ron de enfadarse. "Pero claro, sólo era preocupación, verdad? No soy tan estúpido Hermione!"

"Y qué has hecho tú para hacerme sentir mejor? Dime Ron!" Había llegado el turno de Hermione.

"Yo? Qué hubiese podido hacer yo?" Devolvió con sarcasmo.

"No lo sé! Pero ni siquiera lo intentaste! Te encerraste en tu furia hacia él! Hasta te peleaste con tus hermanos!"

"Mira quién habla de encerrarse! _No tengo ganas, Ron!_ _No estoy de humor, Ron!_" La burlesca imitación de la voz de Hermione la hizo irritar aún más. "Demonios Hermione! Nunca estabas de humor, nunca querías hacer nada!"

"Disculpa... te estás refiriendo al... al... sexo?" Ahora la chica había adquirido una mirada asesina que hizo retroceder un paso a Ron. Como éste no contestó, continuó:

"Te has puesto a pensar alguna maldita vez que en mi cabeza podían haber otras cosas aparte de... sexo? Una batalla con decenas de muertos quizá? O tu hermana destrozada por esa misma batalla y por haber roto con Harry? Acaso ella acudía a ti? No Ron!"

"Has olvidado el casi año que estuvimos escapando de todos, muertos de hambre, de frío y de miedo? Quizá no lo recuerdes tan bien, ya que nos abandonaste durante semanas!" Le espetó furiosa y golpeándole el pecho con su dedo índice. "Y seguramente has pensado en todo lo que sentí cuando Harry se fue, verdad? Su escape a Francia lastimó a muchas personas, Ron! A toda tu familia! Por qué no me iba a lastimar a mí?"

"Te has puesto a pensar en mis necesidades? En lo que tenía planeado hacer después de la batalla? Volver a Hogwarts? Pues claro que no! Pero tú decidiste trabajar en la tienda de George, pues qué bien! Quién estuvo contigo cuando lo decidiste? Y quién estuvo contigo en tu primer día en la tienda? No fui yo acaso?"

Hermione se calló. La discusión había tomado ramificaciones que podía terminar en cualquier lugar, y las consecuencias serían cada vez peores.

Ron la miraba furioso pero sin saber qué decir. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se daba vuelta para regresar a la Madriguera. "Haz lo que quieras Ron. Sólo... piensa en lo que te pedí, de acuerdo?" Dicho esto se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la cocina, preocupada por no estar furiosa sino... decepcionada.

* * *

Harry no podía creerlo. Volaba hacía ya media hora persiguiendo la snitch una y otra vez y seguía tan excitado como al principio. Su nueva escoba era una maravilla, y si su vieja Saeta de Fuego respondía casi con el pensamiento, la nueva FB Serie 97 lo mismo, pero con una estabilidad que lo asombraba; tal cual le había dicho el vendedor.

Las pronunciadas y veloces curvas y los ángulos de giro maravillaban a los pocos expectadores sentados en las gradas que observaban a algún familiar suyo durante la prueba. La snitch a veces parecía no poder escapar de las garras de Harry, y debía recurrir a cambios bruscos de dirección para esquivar al buscador. Pero una y otra vez terminaba entre sus dedos.

"Genial!" Gritó éste al capturarla por cuarta vez.

"Bravo Harry!" Escuchó el grito de Duncan Leroh desde muy abajo, ya que había alcanzado unos ciento veinte pies de altura persiguiendo la snitch dorada. Duncan era uno de los que lo habían llevado al Puddlemere para que realizara la prueba. Los otros eran Benjy Williams y por supuesto Oliver, que aún era guardián titular.

Harry descendió de su escoba para descansar unos minutos. Los otros candidatos para los puestos de reserva del resto de las posiciones del equipo seguían disputando el partido, con algunas interrupciones por parte del entrenador para realizar cambios o dar indicaciones.

"Bien hecho Harry! Descansa, quieres? Ahora será el turno de Brad Ligham." Le dijo Duncan con su cara rechoncha de felicidad.

Harry asintió. Había disfrutado su prueba como un niño con un dulce en la mano, pero estaba agotado. Su estado físico era muy bueno pero debía trabajar más en ello si quería explotar las posibilidades de su nueva escoba al máximo. Estaba plenamente satisfecho, había atrapado la snitch en varias ocasiones y se desenvolvió perfectamente en su escoba. Además amaba volar!

El chico se sentó en unas sillas al costado del pit de Quidditch, junto a otros aspirantes a reservas que esperaban su turno. Vio a Benjy a lo lejos cerca de la base de los aros levantándole el pulgar en señal de aprobación, lo que lo llenó de satisfacción.

"Excelente Harry!" Lo sorprendió Oliver mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Has mejorado mucho en estos años." Volvió su mirada a la escoba, y con ojos soñadores continuó:

"Aún recuerdo tu vieja FireBolt, pero ésta..."

"Debes probarla, Oliver. Te aseguro que jamás he comprado nada mejor que esto!"

"Eso lo daba por hecho!" Rió Oliver mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a hablar con Benjy.

* * *

Algunas horas después Hermione se aparecía en la calle de la casa de Harry. Ya estaba anocheciendo y las luces del pueblo estaban todas encendidas. No le gustaba ese pueblo desde que se habían salvado milagrosamente de Voldemort y su serpiente ella y Harry hace unos pocos meses atrás. Justamente pasaba por esa casa, esa maldita casa que de sólo mirarla le causaba pánico.

Calle arriba se fue calmando hasta que fue llegando a la casa de su amigo. Esa casa tampoco le gustaba, las crueldades hechas allí contra la familia de Harry la habían marcado para siempre, y deseaba que su amigo se fuera pronto de allí. Esa casa era para ella el lugar en donde el mago más tenebroso de la historia había planeado hacer uno de sus peores actos, y en parte lo había logrado al meterse dentro de Harry y por accidente un trozo de su horrible y deformada alma; de sólo pensar en ello un escalofrío le recorría la espina.

Por suerte vería a su amigo y sabría cómo le había ido en la prueba. Ella suponía que los Weasley ya sabían, pero como durante la tarde ella se había marchado a la casa de sus padres no se enteró. Además necesitaba verlo, hablar con él. Había quedado alucinada con lo de la noche anterior y necesitaba decirle cosas que debía y quería decirle desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que nunca se las dijo por el carácter reservado e introvertido de Harry. Pero desde que había vuelto que su amigo estaba muy cambiado, o quizá no tanto, pero la distancia y el tiempo a solas transcurrido en Francia lo habían vuelto un poco más abierto y afectivo con ella.

Entró por la verja y atravesó el jardín delantero recordando que esa misma mañana en ese lugar lo había abrazado para desearle suerte y agradecerle. Harry le había tomado el rostro con sus manos mirándola desde tan cerca que había perdido la compostura y temblaba de pies a cabeza, inundada en sensaciones tan fuertes y en los aromas de su amigo que…

"Un minuto!" Gritó una voz desde el interior de la casa de Harry. Una voz que hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos porque su timbre femenino le había sonado vagamente familiar.

Y mayúsculo fue el susto que se pegó Hermione al ver que la que le abría la puerta era Bellatrix Lestrange, la demente que la había torturado hasta el cansancio en la Mansión Malfoy. Su reacción fue instantánea y en un segundo su varita apuntaba a su pecho, y fue allí cuando razonó. Bellatrix estaba muerta, así que la señora que estaba parada en la puerta mirándola con furia debía ser su hermana Andrómeda.

Sonrojada, Hermione bajó rápidamente la varita y le ofreció disculpas sumida en su bochorno.

"No te preocupes. Harry me ha apuntado un par de veces con su varita, la última vez hoy mismo cuando vine a visitarlo." Dijo la señora haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. "Tú eres Hermione, verdad? Me ha hablado mucho de ti."

"Sí, Hermione Granger." Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

"Andrómeda Tonks. Bueno, supongo que Harry te habrá contado algo sobre mí."

Hermione asintió. Era la primera vez que veía a la madre de Tonks y no sabía qué decirle.

"Estuve un poco… seca con Harry cuando fue a visitarme por primera vez. Estaba enojadísima con él porque no había pensado en Teddy. Y luego me sentí culpable porque comprendí por todo lo que había pasado y por todo lo que estaba pasando. Su huida a Francia no fue una decisión muy buena que digamos pero lo pude entender. Si no fuera por el bebé quizá yo hubiera hecho algo parecido."

Hermione le sonrió tomándola de una mano. Le sorprendía que no diera indicios de que iba a quebrarse o a llorar, y se lo atribuyó a su fuerte carácter; después de todo era una Black.

"Siento muchísimo lo sucedido, señora. Conocía bien a Nymphadora y era extraordinaria. Pero estoy segura de que Teddy y Harry la ayudarán mucho y con el tiempo todos serán felices de nuevo."

Andrómeda le sonrió, agradecida.

"Harry es muy especial." Continuó la chica. "Fue muy duro para mi… para nosotros cuando se marchó. Tuvo un momento de debilidad, y quién no? Él llevó el peso de Voldemort y del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros desde los once años, y nunca pudo ser enteramente feliz porque su cruel destino siempre estaba presente en el fondo de su mente. Y cuando por fin se deshizo de él…" Uau, pensó la chica interrumpiendo lo que le decía a Andrómeda. Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega? De repente la admiración que sentía por él se había multiplicado; había mucho más dentro de Harry que lo que él le había contado. Su corazón se le desbocó y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

"Estás bien querida?" Le preguntó preocupada Andrómeda.

La chica asintió, se sentía sobrepasada de sólo pensar en todo lo que su amigo sufrió desde pequeño, y todo lo que tuvo que soportar en Hogwarts. Y con todo lo que sucedió durante la Batalla ahora entendía perfectamente por qué Harry ansiaba ir a buscar la Piedra de la Resurrección.

"Ven, Harry está afuera con Teddy. El no quiere... estar mucho tiempo dentro de la casa, sabes?"

La chica asintió nuevamente incapaz de hablar mientras la seguía la jardín. Sus sentimientos hacia su amigo siempre habían sido muy fuertes, pero cada día que pasaba se asombraba aún más al descubrir cosas o puntos de vista que sólo podían ocurrir en alguien con una personalidad sumamente compleja como la de Harry.

Una vez fuera, Hermione sonrió, aunque no sabía si era por que le pareció gracioso lo que vio, o patético. Los dos sillones de un cuerpo estaban allí todavía, pero además también estaba el sillón de tres cuerpos y la mesita; había sacado afuera el living entero.

"Seguramente está dormido aún. Volvió muy cansado de la prueba." Dijo Andrómeda señalando uno de los sillones y volviendo a la casa.

Hermione fue hacia él y con sumo cuidado se sentó en el sillón contiguo. Harry se hallaba recostado en uno de ellos profundamente dormido, sin sus anteojos. Y Teddy, un bebé hermoso y afortunadamente libre de licantropía yacía dormido despatarrado encima de él, sobre su pecho. No recordaba haber visto una imagen tan cargada de ternura, jamás había visto a su amigo con un bebé. Sus sentimientos afloraron a través de su garganta y le humedecieron sus ojos; Harry siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderla.

Media hora después, Andrómeda volvió a asomarse al jardín, y volvió a sonreír al notar que la muchacha aún lo observaba en silencio, embobada y con amor en su mirada.


	11. La sombra

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**11 – La sombra  
**

La noche había avanzado lenta pero consistentemente, indiferente a todo. La luna se hallaba ya cerca del horizonte y su luz se desvanecía, mientras el frescor de algunas horas atrás se mantenía gracias a la humedad. El silencio era completo a estas horas de la madrugada en el oscuro y semi-abandonado suburbio de Liverpool, un lugar que había conocido tiempos mejores y en el que la vida nocturna ya no existía.

Las farolas sucias y amarillentas que apenas iluminaban la calle fueron testigos de un ligerísimo plop seguido de la aparición de una sombra oscura que luego de unos segundos de vacilación comenzó a caminar mirando para todos lados. La figura estaba cubierta por una capa negra y una capucha. Extrañamente sus pies parecían no hacer ningún ruido pese a la suciedad de la calle, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un edificio de dos plantas que parecía abandonado. Su frente descascarado dejaba al descubierto sus viejos y mohosos ladrillos, y sólo mostraba como detalle particular una puerta de madera salida de sus bisagras y en apariencia a punto de desplomarse si no fuera por la barra metálica que la sostenía.

La sombra permaneció frente a esa puerta unos cinco segundos hasta que repentinamente desapareció.

El edificio en cuestión parecía ser una antigua fábrica abandonada décadas atrás, casi totalmente despojada de sus viejas maquinarias. Su interior era vasto aunque dividido en secciones, y su techo se hallaba a unos diez o doce metros. La figura encapuchada avanzó atravesando las secciones que daban al frente y luego de rodear la inmensa y vacía sección principal por unas escaleras y puentes metálicos entró raudamente en una larga habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la luz de algunas velas.

Se plantó en la puerta y miró hacia el interior. Allí encontró a un par de personas sentadas en el rincón más lejano, y cuando se iba a dirigir hacia ese lugar otra persona salió de una habitación contigua y lo encaró.

"Y bien?"

"Nada."

La persona que había aparecido lo miró fijamente. Era sensiblemente más alto que el encapuchado, y su rostro provocaba miedo.

"Has… buscado en donde te dijimos?"

El encapuchado asintió. Resignado, su interlocutor suspiró gravemente y se dio vuelta para retornar de donde había salido.

"Sígueme."

Entraron en una sala aún más extensa, aunque pobremente iluminado como el anterior. Lo único que se podía distinguir era una mesa rectangular de madera y algunas sillas ubicadas en el centro, un par de sillones mal cuidados contra una de las paredes y una alta repisa con estanterías en otra; la pared que daba al enorme espacio de la sección de abajo contenía una pequeña ventana de vidrios sucios.

Allí no había más nadie, lo que le resultaba familiar. Había estado en esa habitación varias veces los últimos meses y jamás había visto a nadie; en la otra habitación, que era como una especie de antesala, alguna que otra vez podía ver a alguien sentado en alguna de las sillas sin realmente saber quién podía ser o qué hacía allí.

"Siéntate." Le dijo el hombre en forma tajante, e hizo aparecer un vaso y una botella media llena de whisky de fuego frente al encapuchado.

"Los planes están listos, pero sin información que los alimente no servirán de mucho."

El encapuchado tomó un trago y apoyó el vaso en la mesa, mirándolo. Luego dijo:

"Pude ingresar en la casa sin demasiado esfuerzo. Las protecciones eran débiles, aunque una vez dentro no encontré nada de lo que buscábamos."

El hombre, de rasgos fofos y con algunas cicatrices en su rostro, lo miró con desdén.

"Por supuesto que debían ser débiles, era la casa de un maldito sangre impura." Retrucó con asco en su voz el hombre.

"El maldito _sangre impura_ como tú dices tiene afectado su núcleo mágico, por eso las protecciones eran débiles."

"Y si el chico no puede hacer magia, dime entonces por qué cuatro de los nuestros fueron capturados!" Recriminó el hombre de las cicatrices, fastidiándose y golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

"No lo sabemos, debe haber recibido ayuda." Comenzó a defenderse el encapuchado, pero fue interrumpido por su interrogador.

"Ya basta! Es un asqueroso sangre impura! Por más ayuda que haya recibido..."

Esta vez fue el encapuchado el que interrumpió. "No debemos cometer los mismos errores que…" Frunció su entrecejo arrepintiéndose de lo que ibaa decir y luego corrigió: "No debemos cometer los mismos errores de antes. No debemos subestimar a nadie, menos a él."

El hombre, cuyas cicatrices en la cara eran perfectamente visibles aún a la luz de la vela, asintió con desprecio comprendiendo lo que iba a decir antes de arrepentirse. Luego continuó:

"Necesitamos información verídica y confiable. Ya casi no tenemos presencia en el Ministerio ni en ningún lugar público, y no podemos basar nuestro conocimiento en lo que publica el Profeta." Hizo una pausa, y continuó mientras caminaba de aquí a allá por la habitación.

"Si hubiéramos sabido en su momento que esos cuatro imbéciles aún se hallaban apresados en Francia podríamos haberlos rescatado antes de que los Aurores los escoltaran hasta Londres. Ahora en menos de dos días serán juzgados en una audiencia en el Ministerio y no podremos hacer nada por ellos."

"Necesitamos información, Patrichs! Sobre todo si debemos operar desde la oscuridad del anonimato en este sucio y asqueroso edificio muggle!" El hombre se había exaltado de nuevo, pero se calmó al instante.

El encapuchado lo miraba sin decir una palabra.

"Uno de tus grupos se encarga de ello. Saben cómo pasar desapercibidos, y saben cómo recabar datos. Necesitamos resultados!"

"Bien." Contestó el encapuchado cerrando los ojos. Sus objetivos no eran fáciles en estos momentos. Si bien la comunidad mágica se había "relajado" después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, bastó que un solo muchacho abriera la boca para que ese estado de relajación diera paso a un estado de "alerta relajada", haciendo que los Aurores continuaran molestando.

Mientras se marchaba recorrendo los pasillos metálicos colgantes seguía pensado en ese maldito chico que tanto odiaba, el eje y causa de todos sus problemas. Los grupos que estaban a cargo de él eran capaces y sigilosos; al fin y al cabo había sido él quien había podido localizar la casa de Potter en Francia.

Y pese a que el idiota de las cicatrices en el rostro parecía no comprender la dificultad de su misión, coincidía en algo. Debían planificar y actuar paulatinamente, pero sin perder de vista el objetivo final: el regreso del Señor Tenebroso.

--

Algunas horas antes, Harry repentinamente notó un levísimo movimiento de Teddy, que estaba durmiendo encima de él. Fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos y mirara al bebé, chequeando que estaba bien. Tanteó los anteojos con su mano izquierda y cuando se los puso descubrió la cara de una sonriente Hermione que lo observaba de cerca.

"Hola!" Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mmmmmff" Fue lo único que atinó a decir, aún desorientado por el sueño. Puso sus manos cuidadosamente sobre Teddy para no despertarlo mientras se incorporaba un poco sobre el sillón.

"Te presento a Teddy Lupin, mi ahijado." Le dijo en un susurro unos momentos después.

"Es hermoso, Harry." Hermione le pasó sus dedos suavemente por su pequeña cabecita.

"Si, verdad? Y parece que le gusta mucho dormir."

Hermione sonrió y tomó su piecito cubierto por un calcetín blanco. Harry notó cierta preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos marrones.

"Te ocurre algo?"

Su amiga arqueó sus cejas y luego negó con su cabeza. "No, sólo que al verlos no pude evitar pensar... bueno, que el destino los haya dejado sin padres. Teddy es muy afortunado de tenerte como padrino."

Harry sabía que eso no era lo que le molestaba a su amiga, pero decidió no preguntar más y agregó: "Si. Yo no pude pasar mucho tiempo con Sirius, así que haré lo posible para que eso no suceda con Teddy."

"Lo harás bien, Harry."

"Eso espero." Deseó. El bebé bostezó y emitió algunos sonidos incomprensibles para luego darse vuelta y seguir durmiendo boca arriba sobre Harry en una posición tan ridícula que arrancó sonrisas de los amigos. "Necesitaré ayuda."

Hermione lo miró intensamente y le puso una mano en su brazo, apretándoselo. Harry le sonrió con gratitud.

Unos minutos después Andrómeda se había llevado al bebé dentro de la casa, dejando a los amigos solos en el jardín.

"Harry, puedo... preguntarte algo?" Le dijo su amiga con un hilo de voz.

Por algún motivo desconocido para él se le aceleró el corazón incomprensiblemente.

"Err... piensas estar así mucho tiempo más?" Preguntó Hermione con cautela. "Es que... lo que quiero decir es que... "

Harry frunció su entrecejo. No entendía a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

"Demonios Harry! No puedes seguir viviendo en el jardín!" Completó Hermione, entre exasperada y divertida.

El muchacho observó su juego de living completo, y tuvo que reconocer que era ridículo.

La chica sacudió su cabeza, impotente. "De cualquier manera, dime, cómo te fue?"

"Bueno, a decir verdad..." Contestó, intentando poner un poco de suspenso. "Bien, eso creo."

"Eso creo? Sólo bien?"

"Endemoniadamente bien!" Dijo Harry sonriendo. "Me mantuvieron volando casi dos horas y he atrapado la snitch en varias oportunidades. Mi nueva escoba es fantástica, aunque nunca estuve tanto tiempo volando. Acabé agotadísimo."

Hermione lo miraba con un gesto de impaciencia exasperada.

"Qué?" Le dijo Harry.

"Y?"

"Y qué Hermione?"

"Que si lograste obtener el puesto de reserva Harry!"

"Oh! Pues... sí pero no por ahora."

Ante la incomprensión de su amiga, agregó: "Me dijeron que el puesto era mío pero que si iba a cursar en Hogwarts tendría que esperar a que termine mi último año."

Hermione no comprendía, y ahora era Harry el que ponía los ojos en blanco.

"El campeonato de Quidditch no acepta jugadores que aún estén cursando el colegio, debido a las cuatro o cinco prácticas semanales y a los partidos de temporada que ocupan la mayor parte de los fines de semana."

"Y ya te dijeron que no?"

"No, me dieron tres días para decidir y responderles."

"Creía que tenías decidido no asistir a Hogwarts este año."

"No es cierto, te dije _"no lo creo"_, además me tomaré esos días para decidir otras cuestiones aparte del colegio." Harry aún debía decidir dónde viviría y si comenzaría su carrera de Auror, lo que también le imposibilitaría jugar en el Puddlemere.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. "Y tu carrera de Auror?"

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya que había pensado en ello un segundo antes.

"Qué hay con eso?"

"Ya sabes que debido a todo lo que hiciste y a que derrotaste a Voldemort no te pedirán los Éxtasis, pero..."

"Lo sabía!" Rió Harry. "Sabía que insistirías!"

"Es que es verdad Harry! Tienes más experiencia y talento que cualquier Auror del Ministerio, pero obtener los Éxtasis te ayudarán muchísimo en tu carrera. Y no estoy hablando sólo de lo que puedes aprender."

El muchacho la miró. Ella realmente deseaba que asistiera a su séptimo año. Ese fue el único motivo por el que no había aceptado aún el puesto de buscador reserva. De hecho, tanto Duncan como Benjy se habían sorprendido tanto por las dudas de Harry que le ofrecieron pensarlo por tres días.

Hermione lo observaba con su típica mirada calculadora mordiéndose el labio inferior, y le preguntó:

"No entiendo aún por qué no aceptaste el puesto."

Definitivamente su amiga lo estaba asustando, si no la conociera creería que estaba utilizando legeremancia con él.

"Yo... ya te lo dije, quiero pensarlo bien." No quería que ella se sintiera culpable, pero sabía que no había manera de engañarla. Hermione lo miraba aún con los ojos entrecerrados y su cerebro trabajando. Harry sonrió.

"Déjalo, quieres? No busques más razones!" Dijo, provocando una mirada de incredulidad actuada y una sonrisa en su amiga.

La noche acababa de desplazar los últimos atisbos de los reflejos del sol. Era tan plácida y estrellada como la noche anterior aunque un poco más húmeda, menos fresca y los grillos parecían rodearlos con sus chirridos.

Se había hecho silencio entre ellos, un silencio cómodo y confortable que Harry estaba disfrutando mucho. Siempre fue adepto al silencio, quizá por su carácter solitario y taciturno, y una de las cosas que siempre le había gustado de Hermione era que ella parecía comprender esa necesidad suya.

Ambos miraban las estrellas sentados en sus respectivos sillones sumidos en sus pensamientos. Él en los suyos y ella... bueno, él seguía creyendo que su amiga estaba preocupada o molesta por algo. En un momento determinado, cruzaron miradas y por algún motivo ninguno de los dos pudo (o quiso) romper el contacto. Harry comenzó a sentir esas extrañas e impropias sensaciones dentro de él que últimamente sentía con su amiga.

"Traeré algo de beber. Quieres una cerveza u otra cosa?"

"Una cerveza está bien Harry, gracias."

Unos minutos después, volvió con dos botellas en la mano y unos vasos, y se sentó en el sillón grande. Acercó la mesita y apoyó todo allí, y luego de servir los vasos le ofreció uno a Hermione, la cual se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

Luego de un buen rato de charla liviana y tragos de cerveza, Hermione se recostó sobre su costado en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry. Éste se sorprendió aunque no dijo nada, e intentando controlar sus deseos de acariciarle el cabello se animó y preguntó:

"Entonces, de quién estás huyendo?"

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a la muchacha, y si bien no podía verle la cara (ya que miraba hacia el jardín) se la imaginó levantando las cejas.

"Quiero decir, estás aquí conmigo, no?"

"No huyo de nadie Harry!" Dijo en forma terminante para luego continuar con un tono de voz más suave. "Hacía mucho que no hablábamos, y… bueno es que éramos muy jóvenes y luego aparecieron los problemas. Ya sabes, Voldemort, la profecía, los mortífagos, los horcruxes. Recuerdo que sólo hablábamos de eso, y ahora que todo terminó… sólo... me gusta estar contigo, eso es todo."

Ahora fue Harry el que arqueó las cejas. Hermione parecía mucho más afectuosa de lo normal con él ahora, y no dudaba en demostrarle su cariño. Quizá su amiga siempre había sido así y él nunca se había dado cuenta. Él había cambiado desde que estuvo en Francia; quizá su amiga se animaba a ser más demostrativa que antes por ello.

Sin haberse dado cuenta Harry se descubrió acariciando el cabello de Hermione, y a ella parecía gustarle por sus casi imperceptibles gemidos. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Te has peleado con Ron, cierto?"

Hermione se incorporó y lo miró. Suspiró mirando al césped y después de un rato dijo:

"Parece que sí. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Lo cierto es que le pedí algo y por algún motivo comenzó a disgustarse. Luego yo comencé a disgustarme y... en fin, terminamos peleándonos por..." Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma y observando de nuevo a su amigo le preguntó: "Y tú como lo sabías?"

"Yo..." No sabía qué decir. Cerca del final de su prueba en el Puddlemere se hallaba descansando un par de minutos con sus ojos cerrados cuando una breve y borrosa imagen de su amiga había aparecido en su mente, aparentemente discutiendo con alguien. Pero no podía contarle eso, quizá sólo era alguna especie de recuerdo, aunque ya le había pasado antes.

"Pues lo vi en tus ojos desde que me desperté y te vi." Completó Harry congratulándose, ya que no era una mentira del todo.

Aparentemente satisfecha con la explicación de Harry, volvió a su posición anterior con su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amigo, esta vez mirando hacia arriba.

"No estoy aquí por eso Harry. Quise saber cómo te había ido en la prueba."

"Oh. Pensé que me habías dicho que te gustaba estar conmigo." Agregó, jugando.

Hermione sonrió mirándolo con ternura.

"O quizá temes que me vaya de nuevo." Dijo, esta vez sin jugar.

A su amiga se le borró la sonrisa de su cara. Le acarició el rostro con su mano y contestó: "Aún sigues sin creer merecer el afecto de nadie, verdad?"

Harry se incomodó y suspiró. Su amiga tenía la costumbre de "leerlo" como ninguna otra persona que él conociera. Se sintió un poco expuesto ante ella pero no dejó de mirarla y disfrutar de la caricia en su rostro.

"Tus tíos han hecho estragos con tu autoestima, Harry, pero te aseguro que te mereces mucho más de lo que piensas. Y te lo digo de nuevo: me gusta estar contigo."

--

Menos de dos días después, a las ocho de la mañana en punto, Harry volvía a entrar al Ministerio de Magia acompañado por Bill, Fleur y Arthur. A diferencia de sus visitas anteriores en esta oportunidad apareció en el Atrio por una de las chimeneas conectadas a través de la red floo. El Ministerio le producía sensaciones ingratas, ya que siempre había estado allí por cuestiones ingratas, desde su primera vez (una audiencia por utilizar su _Patronus_ para salvar a él y a su primo de dos dementores) hasta las últimas veces en las cuales se practicaron los juicios y sentencias a los mortífagos capturados durante la última guerra contra Voldemort y a los acusados de colaboración con dicho nefasto régimen; no podía olvidar además sus dos irrupciones en el Ministerio, una engañado intentando salvar a Sirius y la otra durante la guerra, en búsqueda desesperada del horcrux de Voldemort.

Ahora nuevamente debía asistir a una de esas odiosas audiencia, aunque esta vez la víctima había sido él mismo. Los cuatro mortífagos capturados en Francia habían sido trasladados la noche anterior por los Aurores del Ministerio desde el país vecino, y enfrentarían seguramente su destino en Azkabán. Según le comentaron, él no vería a los acusados en ningún momento y el Wizengamot sólo le haría preguntas al igual que a sus dos testigos Bill y Fleur.

Raudamente comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los ascensores. Harry seguía de cerca a Bill y Arthur, caminando al lado de Fleur, y notaba las miradas curiosas y de admiración de las personas que se hallaban en el Atrio.

"Mis encantos _Veela_ están llamando mucho la atención, no es así?" Dijo Fleur socarronamente codeando a Harry.

Una vez que sus varitas fueron registradas por Eric, pasaron por al lado de la nueva fuente del centro del Atrio inaugurada unos meses atrás: una serie de pequeñas representaciones de construcciones semi-destruidas que representaban la destrucción del mal, y una enorme estatua de un mago (varita en mano) que se alzaba sobre la destrucción. A Harry siempre le había parecido más decente que las anteriores, sobre todo la última versión que lamentablemente recordaba muy bien.

Al llegar a los ascensores de puertas doradas se sorprendió al ver una cantidad enorme de personas esperando a subirse en ellos. Después de un buen rato, pudieron subirse a uno de ellos junto a unas cuantas personas más. Descendieron en la novena planta, en donde se hallaba el Departamento de Misterios, y luego de bajar las escaleras llegaron a la Sala del Tribunal, otro de los lugares que le traían malos recuerdos.

"Espera aquí, Harry. Te avisaré cuando te llegue tu turno." Le dijo Arthur, entrando a dicha sala. Como ahora era Subsecretario del Ministro tenía vía libre para entrar en casi cualquier lugar del Ministerio.

Harry esperó pacientemente. No estaba nervioso como la audiencia de hacía ya varios años ya que no había roto ninguna regla y era mayor de edad, conocía a unos pocos miembros del selecto jurado de magos y hechiceras, y definitivamente se había ganado el respeto de la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo enfrentarse de nuevo al Wizengamot le producía cierto escozor en su cuerpo.

Pero había algunos a los cuales deseaba enfrentar de nuevo por haberlo tratado de "demasiado temperamental" y "paranoico" durante los juicios a los mortífagos capturados. Ansiaba verles la cara y demostrarle con hechos que él no estaba equivocado, que los mortífagos seguirían activos. Había ido más allá todavía en sus sospechas, lo que hizo que se ganara esos y otros adjetivos más, no sólo de algunos miembros del Wizengamot sino también de algunos periodistas.

Su cara, empero, debía transmitir cierto nerviosismo ya que Bill le puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo intentó calmar.

"Tranquilo Harry. No tienes de qué preocuparte, al fin y al cabo les demostraste que tenías razón. Además Fleur y yo atestiguaremos para que no queden dudas."

Harry sonrió agradecido. Era bueno tener apoyo en ese momento, y mejor aún testigos más confiables que la señora Figgs. Su testimonio había sido importante durante su audiencia del caso de los dementores pese a que muchos miembros del jurado no la habían tomado en serio, pero había sido Dumbledore quien había logrado que lo liberaran de todos los cargos.

Media hora después Harry tenía que darle la razón a Bill aunque no había quedado conforme, y en cuanto salió por la puerta de la Sala una muchedumbre de periodistas se abalanzó contra él y comenzaron a atosigarlo con infinidad de preguntas acerca de lo que realmente había sucedido en Francia y lo que le habían preguntado durante la audiencia. Ya con cierta experiencia sobre sus hombros los atravesó sin contestar ninguna de ellas, flanqueado por Bill y Fleur y luchando por sacarse de encima los brazos y plumas que lo rodeaban y entorpecían su salida. Una vez que atravesaron la guardia de los periodistas Harry se sorprendió al ver a Molly, George, Neville y su abuela parados a unos cuantos metros del asedio de reporteros, aunque esperaba que Ron y sobre todo Hermione estuvieran allí.

"Hola Harry!" Gritó la señora Weasley extremadamente ansiosa. "Dinos cómo les fue allí dentro!"

"Madre, dale un respiro quieres?" Contestó Bill por Harry.

"Hola Neville!" Saludó Harry a su amigo con un abrazo. "Hola señora Longbottom."

La abuela de Neville le devolvió el saludo de manera altiva. La señora podía caerle mal a cualquiera por su rigidez de modales y su carácter exigente, pero a Harry le caía bien ya que finalmente su nieto la había hecho sentir orgullosa, y pese a su edad estuvo presente en la batalla de Hogwarts; además siempre había estado a su favor (algo que muy pocos podían reclamar) y nunca se había perdido una audiencia suya.

"Dime, hijo, les diste su merecido?"

Harry sonrió ante el eterno espíritu de lucha de la señora. "Eso intenté, pero creo que aún no me creen demasiado."

"Bah! No les des importancia! Son una junta de buenos para nada que no reconocerían un mortífago ni por accidente." Dijo la señora Longbottom apoyándolo.

"Cierto." Replicó parcamente George mientras Molly asentía un poco descepcionada. De pronto Arthur apareció de la nada y saludando a su esposa dijo:

"Harry, Kingsley quiere verte en su oficina en cinco minutos. A ustedes dos también." Concluyó señalando a Bill y a Fleur. "Andando."

Harry se despidió apresuradamente de Molly, George y la señora Longbottom. Neville lo tomó de un hombro y le preguntó:

"Oye Harry, Seamus me dijo que te recordara lo de esta noche. Vendrás, cierto?"

"Claro, ahí estaré. Nos vemos en las Tres Escobas!"

Luego de bajar del ascensor en la primera planta, Harry y los demás se dirigieron al despacho del Ministro. Y al entrar no debieron aguardar que los anunciaran ya que Kingsley estaba allí esperándolos parado al lado del escritorio de su secretaria. Una gran pintura del Ministro colgaba sobre la puerta que daba a su despacho.

"Por aquí." Dijo sin más preámbulo, señalando otra puerta. Entraron a una sala con una enorme y ovalada mesa de la misma madera brillante que el piso del Atrio. Las paredes estaban atiborradas de pinturas de antiguos personajes y el techo brillaba por sus incontables adornos de oro. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que a diferencia del resto del edificio esa sala tenía paredes blancas, las cuales hacían más acogedor y luminoso el ambiente.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados, aparecieron sobre la mesa copas de vino élfico y unos pequeños platitos de porcelana con bocadillos. Harry sonrió internamente al imaginarse a Hermione con los brazos cruzados y negándose a probar bocado en apoyo a su P.E.D.D.O.

La puerta se abrió y entraron tres magos vestidos de capa y de aspecto muy serio. Harry conocía bien a uno de ellos.

"Ahora sí. Ellos son: Gawain Robards, jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Zewen Flennon, jefe del recientemente creado Registro de Magia Oscura. Y Dullus Robbin, jefe del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (D.A.L.M.)."

Los tres personajes asintieron al ser presentados por Kingsley. Harry había tenido cierto trato con Robards y lo consideraba sumamente capaz, aunque reacio a considerar teorías que no encajasen con su parecer, algo que él consideraba impropio de un Auror.

"Tanto el Registro de Magia Oscura como la Oficina de Aurores dependen del D.A.L.M., por lo cual Robbin quiso estar presente." Siguió hablando Kingsley. "Como bien sabes, Arthur, el Registro se ha creado unificando distintas oficinas del D.A.L.M., y creemos que será muy útil en la investigación sobre lo sucedido últimamente."

"He decidido tener una reunión con ustedes ya que son los únicos sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix. Y Harry está por cuestiones demasiado obvias como para enumerarlas."

"Sólo falta Aberforth." Se lamentó Bill. Harry se maldijo, recién ahora había recordado que quería ir a visitarlo a su taberna.

"Aberforth Dumbledore ha decidido ocuparse de su taberna y por ende desligarse de estos quehaceres, lo cual respeto profundamente." Contestó el Ministro, para luego continuar.

"Estamos aquí para analizar concretamente los sucesos de Francia y otros más ocurridos aquí en Inglaterra. Además creo positivamente que los Aurores y la Fuerza de Choque debe compartir información y colaborar con lo que queda de la Orden… y viceversa."

"Creí que el Wizengamot había sido suficientemente claro al respecto: no hay pruebas de que haya actividad mortífaga…" Comenzó a decir Bill, pero fue interrumpido por el Ministro.

"El Wizengamot pertenece al D.A.L.M., pero se les ha conferido independencia en su poder de administrar justicia y en su proceder."

"Anteriormente las distintas oficinas encargadas de la seguridad e inteligencia han mostrado reticencias en cuanto a compartir información y trabajar en conjunto, en parte debido a la ambición de poder de sus dirigentes. Esos errores del pasado no deben volver a cometerse."

Luego de un buen rato de silencio, el jefe de los Aurores opinó:

"De acuerdo. En principio la Oficina de Aurores no tiene información o pruebas que indiquen actividad mortífaga. Hasta ahora lo de Francia fueron casos aislados en cuyas investigaciones no podemos interferir ya que no tenemos jurisdicción en aquel país."

Kingsley pasó su vista de Robards a Flennon.

"El Registro de Magia Oscura tampoco tiene pruebas contundentes al respecto, aunque debo decir que nuestros nuevos dispositivos aún no funcionan como queremos. Lo único que pudimos obtener hasta ahora son tenues rastros de magia negra en el sur de Inglaterra."

Luego de considerar las opiniones de ambos, Kingsley meditó un par de minutos y continuó.

"Robbin, puedes hacer que las investigaciones del Ministerio Francés lleguen al D.A.L.M. directamente?"

El jefe del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ni siquiera esperó un segundo para responder. "No. Cooperación Mágica Internacional recibe dicha información y no se resignarán a perder esa fuente."

"Me lo temía. Sería muy beneficioso tener una oficina de Aurores que realicen actividades en el extranjero, no es verdad?" Dijo el Ministro, mirando al jefe del D.A.L.M. y guiñándole un ojo.

Robbin apenas sonrió un par de segundos y luego su rostro adoptó sus acostumbrados rasgos de piedra. A Harry le pareció extraño que hablaran de esa posibilidad frente a ellos.

"Entonces Bill, me has dicho que en el Ministerio de Magia Francés no pudieron relacionar los dos ataques sufridos por Potter."

"No. En realidad no tienen recursos suficientes como para realizar una investigación decente."

"Entonces no debemos esperar ninguna conclusión fehaciente de ellos." Agregó Flennon parcamente.

"Lo que nos lleva a lo que hemos estado analizando desde hace días. Hasta que no tengamos más pruebas de actividad mortífaga no es necesario seguir investigando los hechos de Francia." Dijo el jefe del D.A.L.M.

"Pues... existen rastros de magia oscura detectados..." Comenzó a decir Flennon pero fue tajantemente interrumpido por el adusto Robbin.

"Eso no es suficiente! Los rastros de magia oscura no significan necesariamente actividad oscura. Si rastrean en el callejón Knockturn sus dispositivos se volverán locos."

El jefe de los Aurores, Robards, asintió levemente, pero Flennon no parecía satisfecho. Y Harry mucho menos; Robbin, como jefe del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no podía ser tan reticente a tener en cuenta hechos que no podían ser pasados por alto. Y ya no pudiéndose contener más finalmente se metió en el debate.

"Entonces usted quiere decir que lo que ocurrió en Francia fue aleatorio."

Robbin levantó las cejas sorprendido por la irrupción del muchacho, y se quedó observándolo detenidamente con un dejo de soberbia que molestó mucho a Harry.

"Potter, se trató de dos ataques diferentes de los que no se puede concluir que hayan sido coordinados. Han existido infinidad de ataques de este tipo a lo largo de los años."

"El segundo ocurrió al día siguiente del primer ataque. Qué probabilidad hay que yo sufra dos ataques dos días seguidos?" Espetó Harry con la mayor frialdad posible.

"Mínima, pero posible." Agregó escuetamente Robbin.

"Dos ataques de dos mortífagos cada uno, dispuestos a matar en un país extranjero. Veo que tampoco le sugiere nada."

"Y qué es lo que me tiene que sugerir, Potter?" Ahora el clima se estaba tensando al máximo.

"Los seguidores de Voldemort normalmente llevaban a cabo sus ataques en grupos de dos. Y se tomaron unas cuantas molestias para llegar a Francia sin ser registrados ni detectados y encontrarme." Aclaró Harry, con su furia apenas contenida entre sus dientes.

Robbin frunció su entrecejo por una décima de segundo, lo suficiente como para que Harry se diera cuenta de que sus palabras tuvieron su impacto en el jefe del D.A.L.M.

"Te han atacado porque eres Harry Potter. Eso no significa que haya actividad mortífaga, sólo fueron dos ataques dirigidos a tu persona." Ahora era Robbin el que levantaba temperatura, no dispuesto a dejarse avasallar por un chico de dieciocho años.

Harry cerró los ojos del fastidio. "Y por qué piensa usted que los cuatro mortífagos se arriesgarían a matarme en un país extranjero, sabiendo que Voldemort fue derrotado?"

"Porque eres Harry Potter y te quieren ver muerto!" Espetó Robbin.

"Ya no responden a Voldemort! Han sufrido las bajas de sus integrantes más poderosos, y saben que los Aurores y los Grupos de Choque siguen activos buscándolos! Por qué me quieren ver muerto y arriesgarse a terminar en Azkabán?" Harry se esforzaba por no levantar la voz.

Los demás asistentes sólo atinaban a mirar de un lado al otro de la mesa, temiendo que el fuerte carácter de Harry y de Robbin dirija la discusión a niveles bíblicos.

"No lo sé, Potter! No tengo mentalidad de mortífago!"

"Se arriesgaron a matarme la primera vez. Y cuando fracasaron, otros dos intentaron lo mismo al día siguiente! Acaso no lo ve? No se trata de una acción aleatoria y casual! Hubo planificación y coordinación detrás de los ataques!"

"Imposible! Realmente crees que siguen organizados? Y a quién responden? Dime Potter! A Vo... Vo... Voldemort que los dirige desde el más allá?" Robbin estaba furioso, y se había parado apoyando sus manos en la mesa con un golpe.

Harry también estaba enojadísimo, pero permanecía sentado y sin gritar. "Por supuesto que no. Nosotros sabemos que Voldemort está bien muerto, eso se los puedo asegurar. Pero ellos pueden no saberlo."

"QUÉ?" Gritó Robbin desencajado; tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, seguramente a causa de tamaña revelación. "Todos saben que está muerto! Todos vieron su cadáver y su incineración! Todos! TODOS!"

Harry se permitió una media sonrisa mentras se tomaba la frente con una mano ya que veía venir una jaqueca. Luego respondió, bajando la voz:

"Cuando Voldemort regresó la primera vez, los convocó y les recriminó que no hubieran creído que él volvería y que no hubieran hecho nada por buscarlo. Lo sé porque yo estuve allí. Los torturó a todos y los amenazó con matarlos por no haber creído que él era inmortal."

Esta vez Robbin no abrió la boca, y quizá ya se estaba imaginando hacia dónde apuntaba el muchacho. Los demás seguían callados y muy atentos lo que contaba Harry.

"No veo por qué los mortífagos darían por muerto a Voldemort." Harry ahora hablaba tranquilo, con el convencimiento de saber lo que seguramente estaba ocurriendo. "Por terror o por devoción, probablemente crean que su amo regresará nuevamente."

El silencio en la mesa era abrumador. Robbins terminó por sentarse aunque sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Harry. Se veía en su marcado rostro que su cerebro seguía maquinando.

"Y... cómo sabes que Vo... que Vo... que él está muerto? Porque definitivamente está muerto, verdad?" Preguntó Flennon acobardado y aún intimidado por la discusión.

Harry sólo asintió. No tenía pensado divulgar lo que él sabía sobre los horcruxes y las reliquias de la muerte. Luego de algunos momentos de tenso silencio, el Ministro suspiró y decidió hablar.

"En ese caso, además de continuar en alerta y perseguirlos, lo más apropiado sería... intentar convencerlos de que Voldemort no retornará nunca más."

Robbin frunció su entrecejo en señal de incomprensión, mientras que Flennon y Robards asintieron levemente. Arthur fue el primero que reaccionó ante tan descabellada pero lógica proposición.

"Quieres decir... publicidad?"

"Es una posibilidad. Quiero que trabajen en ello buscando alternativas."

"Qué diferencia hay? De una forma u otra..." Comenzó a criticar Robbin, pero fue abruptamente cortado por Kingsley.

"Si supieran que Voldemort no va a regresar serían mucho menos peligrosos que actuando coordinadamente. Si Harry tiene razón, no sólo él estará en peligro."

A esta altura Harry ya no prestaba atención. La política y sus manejos lo aburrían enormemente. Su mente en cambio estaba fija en las Reliquias, y en especial en una de ellas.


	12. Las Tres Escobas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**12 – Las Tres Escobas  
**

"Vamos Neville! Una cerveza no te va a hacer daño!"

"Déjalo Seamus, sabes que sólo bebe whisky de fuego!"

"Oh, ya lo había olvidado! La cerveza de manteca es demasiado poco glamorosa para el destructor de serpientes, verdad Neville?"

"Ya muchachos, saben que no acostumbro beber!" Contestó Neville un poco sonrojado por el título pero aún así sonriendo ante las payasadas de Dean y Seamus, quienes reían a carcajadas. Harry, sentado al lado, también reía. Hacía meses que no se divertía tanto y aunque no se consideraba divertido sentía una especial curiosidad por aquellos que tenían facilidad para hacer reír; por eso Fred y George siempre le habían caído muy bien.

_Las Tres Escobas_ estaba desacostumbradamente repleta por tratarse de un miércoles a la noche. Harry lo atribuía al inminente comienzo de las clases, en donde los alumnos aprovechaban cada día libre para salir a divertirse, sobre todo los más grandes. El bar estaba plagado de magos y brujas de todas las edades aunque predominaban los jóvenes, quienes desparramados por todas las mesas del lugar reían, cantaban o brindaban con una euforia que sólo se podía atribuir a la alegría por el fin de Voldemort y su cruento y horrible régimen de oscuridad y terror. Habían pasado algunos meses ya, pero sin embargo la sensación de felicidad y liberación que sentían no sólo los parroquianos del bar sino toda la comunidad mágica no había menguado.

Desde que Harry había llegado a _Las Tres Escobas_ media hora atrás el clima de alegría y distensión se mantuvo constante. Un clima del cual se contagió al instante, y lamentó no haberlo hecho antes. Los brindis se sucedían a cada minuto y algunos de ellos eran dedicados a él, lo que lo hacían poner incómodo aunque no tanto como la ovación que recibió al entrar en el bar; se había ruborizado tanto que en cuanto ubicó la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos enfiló rápidamente hacia allí.

"Harry Potter, encantado!" Dijo una voz detrás de él y al darse vuelta vio a una pareja entrada en años que le tendían una mano para saludarlo. "Gracias, muchas gracias!"

Luego de que Harry les devolviera el saludo tímidamente la pareja se marchó. Aún sonrojado, los miraba mientras se iban rumbo a la salida caminando entre las apretadas y tumultuosas mesas. Volvió la vista a su mesa y notó que sus amigos lo estaban mirando con sus rostros llenos de burla, lo que lo hizo reírse.

Se sentía verdaderamente afortunado de tener amigos, algunos de ellos realmente buenos. Si bien seguía distanciado de Ron y su relación con Hermione estaba francamente limitada debido a su novio, sentía que tenía una buena relación con el resto de sus amigos, en especial con los que en ese momento estaban sentados alrededor de él: Neville a su derecha y Luna a su izquierda (cuando había llegado a la mesa ellos dos automáticamente separaron sus sillas lo suficiente como para que Harry cupiera allí), Dean, Thomas, George (con su supuesta novia sentada encima suyo) y Ernie frente a él. También estaban en la mesa Terry Boot, Justin Flechley, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott (justo al lado de Neville), Lavender y las hermanas Padma y Parvati; los únicos que faltaban de los que habían sido invitados eran Ginny, su novio, Ron y Hermione.

Harry no sabía por qué no habían llegado aún ni si vendrían, y por algún motivo no se animaba a preguntar. De hecho, desde que se había distanciado de Ginny y peleado con Ron eran muchos más los días que no los veía. Al principio estaba muy dolido ya que tanto los hermanos pelirrojos como Hermione siempre fueron una presencia diaria en su vida, pero a la que más había echado de menos cuando se fue a Francia era a su amiga de cabello castaño y aires de sabelotodo.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, que alguien haga callar a éstas tres!" Gritó Anthony desde una punta de la mesa refiriéndose a las hermanas Patil y a Lavender, las cuales cotorreaban y reían bajo el evidente signo del alcohol.

"Pues es leyenda! De verdad! Lo siguen llamando _W-escape_!" Ernie le contestaba a la novia de George, quien aparentemente no creía aún que los gemelos se hubieran escapado de Hogwarts de esa manera. "Dile Harry!"

El muchacho soltó una carcajada recordando ese momento a la perfección.

"En mi opinión creo que sólo lo hicieron como distracción para que Harry pudiera utilizar la chimenea de ese sapo asqueroso!" Intercedió Luna con una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de él y muerta de risa. El comentario sobre la descripción de Umbridge fue algo tan inesperado en Luna que provocó un estallido de risa generalizada.

"Recuerdan a Umbridge y a Filch intentando quitar el pantano portátil del pasillo del quinto piso?" Acotó Seamus sin poder contener la risa.

"Claro que sí! El profesor Flitwick dejó un poco de ese pantano como recuerdo!" Agregó Neville.

"Ja ja, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por ello durante una clase de encantamientos el profesor no podía parar de reírse y teníamos descanso durante diez minutos!". Dijo Dean a carcajada limpia.

"Sí, y fue el primero que nos compró un pantano portátil!" Dijo George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Por Hogwarts!" Vociferó Seamus levantando su vaso de cerveza.

"Por Hogwarts!" Gritaron todos al unísono, brindando con algarabía. A esa altura de la noche (y del alcohol) el brindis ya no era brindis sino vasos chocando entre sí con más fuerza de lo aconsejado y salpicando cerveza por todos lados.

"Hola chicos!" Escuchó Harry de repente. Ginny venía acercándose a la mesa y se detuvo casi detrás de él, tomada de la mano de Christopher.

Después de que la mesa entera la saludara George estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero su novia (que se había sentado en una silla) le tapó la boca con un beso sorprendiéndolo. A Harry le causó mucha gracia los ojos del pelirrojo, que no le sacaban la mirada de encima a su hermana mientras besaba a la chica.

"Hola Harry! Hola Luna!" Saludó la menor de los Weasley mientras pasaba por detrás de ellos en busca de un lugar. Mientras la misma se expandía mágicamente oyó que Luna le decía en el oído:

"Hacen una buena pareja, no crees? Ustedes dos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro." Harry miró a Luna, sorprendido por la opinión de su amiga y su eterna costumbre de incomodar con sus verdades. En realidad aún se sentía un poco culpable por romper con Ginny unos meses atrás, así que de alguna manera estaba feliz por ella. Aunque, muy en el fondo, le llamaba la atención que siempre estuviera saliendo con alguien.

"... Y cuando el hipogrifo se enfureció pensé que lo iba a pisotear, pero por fortuna Hagrid se metió y calmó al animal." Comentaba Hannah.

"Hey! Que ese animal nos ha ayudado en la batalla, lo recuerdan?" Interrumpió Seamus. "Cuál era su nombre, Harry?"

"Buckbeak." Contestó sonriendo. El hipogrifo de Hagrid no sólo participó de la batalla de Hogwarts, también había espantado a Snape cuando lo perseguía en su sexto año y a Remus convertido en hombre lobo unos cuantos años atrás.

"Hola Ron!" Gritaron algunos. "Hola Hermione!" Gritaron otras.

Harry volvió a la realidad al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos, despabilándose de sus recuerdos. Allí estaban los dos, tomados de la mano y parados enfrente suyo. Ron saludaba a sus amigos y cuando miró a Harry lo saludó con una muesca de su rostro, y ruborizado siguió saludando a los demás. Luego quitó la vista de su amigo, fastidiado por no poder creer al tan bajo nivel que había llegado la relación de amistad con él, cuando miró a Hermione. Aún saludaba a las chicas en el extremo de la mesa y cuando se incorporó miró directamente a Harry.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula. Estaba bellísima. Sus bucles resaltaban sobre su cabello castaño muy bien arreglado, y si bien su cara reflejaba una tenue (y seductora) sonrisa sus ojos brillaban. Llevaba puesto un jean y una especie de camiseta ajustada color azul que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos.

Harry no podía respirar, y un incesante cosquilleo le recorría todo su cuerpo con su epicentro en el estómago. Sabía que su amiga no iba a mostrar su acostumbrada efusividad con él, menos aún frente a Ron, pero esa sonrisa y esa mirada lo petrificaron.

De pronto sintió un codazo en su brazo izquierdo, y un levísimo "ejem" de Luna. Se sobresaltó lo suficiente como para derramar un poco de cerveza de su vaso, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Hermione. Harry miró a Luna ofendido.

"Qué?" Le susurró.

Como respuesta, Luna desvió la mirada hacia la mesa apenas conteniendo la risa. Qué le sucedía? Harry había quedado embobado mirando a su amiga del alma, había sido tan evidente? Avergonzado, se bebió la mitad de la cerveza de su vaso de un saque y más envalentonado levantó la vista. Todos seguían hablando y riendo, aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de su reacción (o eso deseaba creer Harry). Unos momentos después notó que Ron bebía y hablaba animadamente con Dean y Seamus, mientras que a Hermione, que se había sentado entre su novio y Lavender se la veía incómoda o fuera de lugar.

Harry sabía que ella nunca se había llevado muy bien con sus compañeras de cuarto de Gryffidor, sobre todo desde que Ron saliera con Lavender durante su sexto año.

"Harry, te has dado cuenta?" Le susurró Luna de nuevo al oído. Y nuevamente Harry la miró con recelo, pensando que ella también se había percatado de ello.

"Cuando tú entraste a _Las Tres Escobas_, todos te aplaudieron y te saludaron, recuerdas? Pero sin embargo cuando Ron llegó nadie dijo nada."

Luego de un par de segundos de análisis, Harry le contestó:

"Y eso qué? A mi no me interesa que me..."

"Ya lo sé Harry! Sólo que en cuanto Ron se entere de ello (y se enterará, créeme) tendrá otra excusa más para seguir peleado contigo!" Concluyó Luna un poco desanimada. En principio Harry bufó negándose a aceptar dicha idea, pero después de que un fuerte "Por Harry Potter!" seguido por cánticos se escuchara en una lejana mesa tuvo que reconocer que quizá Luna no estuviera tan equivocada.

La noche transcurría plácidamente y en la mesa los vasos vacíos se iban acumulando más rápido de los que los cantineros podían recogerlos. Salvo su leve incomodidad al notar que Ron lo miraba de reojo alguna que otra vez, Harry se hallaba relajado y se estaba divirtiendo en grande con los recuerdos del colegio y las anécdotas de George. Hermione ahora se hallaba sentada al lado de Ernie, justo frente a Luna, ante un llamado de Ginny para que se acercara, apiadándose de su amiga. Harry aún reía por algo que había contado Seamus (cuando hizo estallar una pluma en la primer clase de encantamientos) cuando por segunda vez en la noche sintió que alguien se había parado detrás de él y lo saludaba.

"Un gusto, señor Potter!" Dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano. No debía de tener más de veinticinco años, pero sus modos tan formales lo hacían parecer más viejo. "Debo decirle que rara vez se ha visto a mi jefe tan fuera de sus casillas como lo estuvo casi todo este día."

Harry no comprendía, y su mirada habrá sido elocuente ya que el joven prosiguió inmediatamente.

"Trabajo en el Ministerio, más precisamente en el Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica." Dijo pomposamente al mejor estilo Percy.

Ahora iba comprendiendo quién era su jefe, por qué estaba encolerizado y por qué se lo estaba contando a él.

"Bueno, es que tuvimos una pequeña discusión hoy a la mañana."

"Pequeña?" Contestó el joven con una carcajada. "Debes haberlo fastidiado a lo grande, y te aseguro que no es tarea fácil. Entró a su despacho como una tromba y no salió de allí por horas. Espero que Robbin esté de mejor humor mañana."

A Harry le pareció que la mesa entera estaba escuchando el diálogo, y de hecho Neville parecía un poco asustado por la expresión de sus ojos.

"En fin, me voy ya que mañana tengo que ir temprano al Ministerio. Un gusto de nuevo, señor Potter."

Luego de que se marchara, Harry se dio vuelta despacio y notó que todos lo miraban entre asombrados y curiosos por saber qué es lo que había ocurrido. Sólo George lo observaba sonriendo.

"Ha-Harry? Has… discutido con el jefe del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica?" Preguntó Neville tartamudeando.

"Harry, debo decir que me llena de orgullo ser tu amigo! Eres todo un buscabullas!" Agregó George levantando su vaso de cerveza y haciendo una reverencia ridícula.

Ahora realmente se preocupó. Si el gemelo lo alababa era porque veía venir problemas, seguramente pensando que se había tratado de alguna especie de rebeldía contra la autoridad que él (y su fallecido hermano Fred) tanto apreciaba.

"Cuéntanos Harry!" Suplicaron Seamus y Dean al mismo tiempo.

"Pues… no es nada serio muchachos, de verdad!" Harry intentó quitar dramatismo sin éxito. "Sólo tuvimos un… intercambio de… opiniones, eso fue todo!"

La risa incrédula de George y la mirada de exasperación de Hermione le indicaron que no le creían, y tuvo que sonreír ante su propia frase; él sabía que había sido algo más que un intercambio de opiniones.

"Mi abuela dice que Robbin es duro de roer, y que es más testarudo y peligroso que un _Escreguto de __Cola Explosiva." Dijo Neville con un hilo de voz._

"Mi padre me contó algo esta tarde. Dijo que estaba agradecido de haber podido estar presente en la discusión y verle la cara de fastidio a Robbin." Dijo Ginny sonriéndole con orgullo.

"Si, y también dijo que lo has terminado por convencer de que los…" George se interrumpió y luego de pensarlo mejor continuó. "De que no hay que bajar la guardia."

Harry miró a Hermione, quien con su gesto de incomprensión lo decía todo; obviamente no se había tragado la mentira de George y más tarde volvería a la carga por este tema. Pero esperaba que no fuera pronto ya que no iba a andar contándoles a todo el mundo su _teoría_ de los mortífagos.

De a poco todo volvió a su cauce anterior, aliviando a Harry. Las conversaciones fueron pasando de un tema a otro y así se libró de explicar en detalle qué había sucedido en el despacho del Ministro. En un momento dado, mientras todos estaban enfrascados en sus pláticas y chismoteos Harry miró a su amiga. Hablaba con Ernie de algo que él no podía escuchar debido al barullo generalizado del bar y se la veía más entretenida que al principio, pero al igual que las últimas veces que la había visto seguía detectando algo en ella que no estaba bien.

Debía confesar que lucía preciosa y no podía quitar la vista de sus hombros descubiertos. Siempre había sido sumamente inteligente, pero ahora Harry se daba cuenta de que esa inteligencia junto a su belleza la hacían, en conjunto, muy interesante. Como podía una chica tan linda y tan inteligente ser su amiga? Quizá Hermione tenía razón y no se tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo respecto al sexo opuesto, pero más la miraba y más sentía que su belleza e inteligencia estaban fuera de su alcance.

"Qué estoy pensando? Es la novia de Ron, y mi mejor amiga, es obvio que está fuera de mi alcance." Pensaba Harry ensimismado. Unos momentos después un tumulto y unos gritos llamaron su atención.

"Ron, no!" Gritó Lavender.

Harry vio que en el centro del bar estaban George, Ron y Seamus forcejeando con algunas personas. Le pareció extraño ya que ellos no eran de causar problemas de ese tipo; ni siquiera se había enterado de que se habían parado de sus sillas.

"George, déjalos, no vale la pena!" Suplicó su novia parada detrás de él e intentando arrastrarlo a su asiento tomando su brazo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y los efectos del alcohol se evaporaron inmediatamente. El bar entero miraba expectante el tumulto, algunos se habían parado para ver mejor y tres o cuatro parejas optaron por marcharse.

De pronto, se empezaron a empujar entre ellos y a insultarse cara a cara, generando más gritos y clamores de los presentes en el lugar.

"Vete de aquí, maldita víbora!" Gritó Seamus mientras uno de los otros empujaba a Ron. Desde su posición, Harry no podía ver nada así que se levantó para poder distinguir quiénes eran los otros; aparentemente eran cuatro pero la densidad del aire y los forcejeos no le dejaban ver sus rostros. Seguían insultándose mutuamente, cada vez con más ímpetu.

"Harry! No vayas!" Le pidió Luna, creyendo que se había parado para ir a la inminente pelea.

"Quédate Harry! Se calmarán y todo se resolverá!" Le dijo Hermione mientras se paraba para ir hacia allí. Llegó al tumulto y tomó a Ron de un brazo para llevarlo a la mesa.

"Déjame Hermione! Echaremos a estos idiotas de aquí!" Escuchó que el pelirrojo le espetó a su amiga, liberando su brazo y volviendo a la escaramuza.

"Ron, no! Vuelve a la mesa!" Le gritó Hermione, quien se había quedado plantada en el mismo lugar, quizá sorprendida por la reacción de su novio. Por lo que pudo ver Harry, Ron se hallaba bastante ebrio, y Seamus (ahora también había visto a Dean en el medio del pleito) estaba en peores condiciones. Concluyó que en ese estado de borrachera no iban a lograr ganar la pelea y el bar no contaba con guardias ni nadie que vigilara estas situaciones; sin embargo quería evitar a toda costa ir allí y terminar por desmadrar la situación.

"Harry! Haz algo, detenlos!" Gritó Hannah mientras intentaba detener con todas sus fuerzas a Neville. Ahora las varitas estaban en el aire, y Harry vio que George se insultaba con otro empuñando su varita de forma extraña, sin apuntar a nada en específico. No pudo evitar sonreír; incluso peleando borracho el gemelo lograba arrancarle una sonrisa.

Repentinamente Ron cayó al piso luego de uno de los forcejeos, y cuando Hermione quiso volver allí fue frenada por Ernie. Su amiga miró a Ron, a quien le costaba levantarse, y luego a Harry, suplicando ayuda. No podía verla así, impotente e indefensa, y decidió ir hacia el tumulto varita en mano.

"Harry!" Luna lo había tomado de la mano frenándolo. "No pelees por favor!"

"No te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo." Le contestó con tranquilidad. Cuando fue acercándose, esquivando las personas que se hallaban observando alrededor de la pelea, pudo distinguir finalmente quienes eran los otros: Derrick, Montague y otros tres Slytherins de quinto o sexto año.

Notó que Ron se había parado y continuaba gritándoles que se marcharan con su rostro colorado de la furia y el alcohol, cuando uno de los otros lo golpeó en un hombro haciéndolo trastabillar. Harry llegó al lugar con mucho esfuerzo y Seamus al verlo lanzó un grito de satisfacción.

"Harry, amigo del alma! Llegas tarde! Mira quienes están aquí!" Gritó George; tuvo que aguantar la risa al oír al gemelo intentar coordinar su lengua en su estado de borrachera. Los muchachos de Slytherin se dieron vuelta y se sorprendieron al notar la varita del muchacho de la cicatriz apuntándoles.

Los forcejeos y los empujones cesaron inmediatamente. Sólo Montague se sobrepuso al estupor de sus amigos.

"No te metas, Potter! No es de tu incumbencia!"

"Pues sí lo es, Montague!"

Ron y Seamus aprovecharon la distracción y se sacaron de encima a los que estaban peleando con ellos.

"Tus amiguitos quieren echarnos!" Chilló Montague con sorna. "No sabía que eran dueños de este asqueroso chiquero!"

"Y qué haces tú en este asqueroso chiquero?" Le espetó George golpeándolo en un hombro. Montague se dio vuelta y cuando le apuntó con la varita Harry le gritó:

"Hey! Si no te gusta este lugar, vete a alguna pocilga del callejón Knockturn! Allí se sentirán más cómodos!"

Los cuatro amigos de Harry rieron ante su comentario, haciendo enfurecer aún más a Montague. El bar entero estaba sumido en silencio, rodeando la escena y escuchándose algún que otro clamor.

"A ti qué te importa dónde vamos?" Le espetó con asco en su voz.

"A cualquier lugar en donde los Slytherins como tú no sean considerados cobardes o seguidores de mortífagos!" Le contestó Harry con frialdad, acercándose a él. Se apuntaban mutuamente al pecho con la varita.

"Eso! Váyanse de aquí!" Gritó Seamus, al tiempo que George empujaba al que tenía frente a él.

"Nadie me dice qué hacer, y menos un maldito sangre…"

"Sangre impura? La misma sangre que Voldemort, y sin embargo lo veneraban!" Lo interrumpió Harry.

"Hey! No estábamos a favor de…" Se metió Derrick.

"Pues no se notó, ya que huyeron de Hogwarts antes de la batalla!" Le espetó George con la furia a punto de estallar y sin dejar que Derrick terminara de hablar.

"Vámonos Montague." Dijo Derrick un poco asustado pero intentando transmitir desinterés en su voz.

"Quédate con tu mugriento bar de mediocres, Potter!" Agregó Montague después de considerarlo algunos segundos.

Cuando emprendieron la retirada hacia la salida, Montague se tomó el tiempo de pasar por al lado de Harry y golpearlo con su hombro. Una vez que estuvieron fuera el ambiente automáticamente se distendió con algunos aplausos de alivio y un murmullo generalizado.

"Ja ja! En sus caras, malditos idiotas!" Vociferó triunfante George, chocando las palmas de Harry y Ron; Seamus, exultante, quiso hacer lo mismo pero le erró a las palmas de Ron y Dean golpeándolos sin querer en sus rostros.

Neville, Ernie, Ginny, Luna y la novia de George se acercaron a donde estaban ellos, y Hermione tomó del hombro a Harry y lo miró sonriente:

"Estuviste estupendo, Harry! Pensé que esto terminaba mal."

Harry le sonrió. Mirar el rostro de su amiga tan cerca del suyo hizo que su corazón palpitara de felicidad, y cuando le iba a contestar Ron se acercó y entre furioso y borracho le dijo:

"No pudiste desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer de héroe, verdad?"

"Ron!"

"A qué te estás refiriendo?" Le preguntó Harry con sus ojos abiertos del asombro.

"Por qué te metiste? Piensas que no somos capaces de resolver un problema?"

"Ronald!" Volvió a gritar Hermione.

"Sólo quería ayudar! Estás ebrio! No hubieses podido…"

"Y qué si estoy ebrio! Acaso no puedo defenderme?"

"Por favor Ron! Ya basta! Harry quiso ayudar, no hubo pelea y ustedes se salieron con la suya!" Intervino Hermione, quien inconscientemente se acercó aún más a Harry tomándolo de un brazo. Ron frunció el entrecejo, tomó a su novia de un brazo y se la llevó de vuelta a la mesa a sentarse.

Harry, fastidiado por la reacción de su intempestivo amigo hizo lo mismo y se sentó en su lugar, donde Luna lo esperaba sonriendo:

"Promesa cumplida!" Le dijo el muchacho.

"Bien hecho, Harry! Pero no me hubiese molestado que les hubieras dado su merecido."

"Qué dices? Si me pediste que no peleara?" Contestó Harry desquiciado ante el cambio de opinión de Luna.

"Si bueno, pero se lo merecían, o no?"

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco exasperado. Un buen rato después miró a George, quien estaba besándose apasionadamente con su novia parados en el medio del bar. Algunas mesas se habían corrido y algunas pocas parejas bailaban al compás de la música justo en el lugar en donde se había producido el tumulto. Neville charlaba animadamente con Hannah mientras se movían suavemente (Harry levantó las cejas por la sorpresa de verlo tan desenvuelto con una chica) y Ginny bailaba con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Christopher. Quedaban pocos sentados en las mesas, la mayoría estaba bailando al compás de un ritmo movido pero muy suave que Harry no supo identificar ya que no sabía mucho de música. Mientras buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, Luna se levantó y tomando a Harry de una mano lo arrastró a la improvisada pista de baile.

"Espera Luna!" Suplicó el muchacho nervioso ya que no era muy bueno bailando. "Dame un minuto." Mientras Luna lo esperaba Harry fue hacia la mesa y se tragó de un sorbo medio vaso de whisky de fuego; si iba a hacer el ridículo prefería estar lo menos consciente posible.

Por suerte para él los demás no estaban muy sobrios que digamos, y entre el poco espacio disponible y la escasa luz (además de la generosa ayuda del whisky) en unos pocos minutos Harry se hallaba disfrutando del momento. Luna bailaba extraño aunque realizaba algunos movimientos algo sexys que no pudo dejar de notar.

Lo que sí notó fue a sus dos amigos a un par de metros de él, bailando muy pegados. En ese momento Ron le decía algo en el oído a Hermione y ella sonrió complacida. Más allá de sus eternas discusiones hacían una linda pareja, y de sólo pensar en ello Harry sintió un repentino ataque de celos que reprimió unos instantes después. Ofuscado, sintió un golpe en su espalda y cuando giró la cabeza vio a Ginny y su novio bailando despreocupadamente.

Se sentía excluido de sus mejores amigos. Mirando a las dos parejas se dio cuenta de que la vida tomaba su rumbo a medida que crecía, y éste parecía ser el suyo. No es que nunca haya pensado en ello, de hecho hace años que Harry creía que tarde o temprano tanto Ron como Hermione querrían pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos y que él quedaría fuera de la ecuación.

Retiró la vista de sus amigos deprimido. Ya no bailaba, estaba parado en medio de la pista sin mover un músculo; afortunadamente Luna no se había percatado de ello, y seguía moviéndose (no creía que "bailar" fuera la palabra indicada) encerrada en su propio y particular universo.

Miró de nuevo a sus amigos, quienes ahora bailaban muy juntos, abrazados a escasa distancia uno del otro. Por qué se sentía tan furioso al verlos? Harry podía ser el héroe de la comunidad mágica, el "niño que vivió", el que había derrotado a Voldemort, el que había descubierto las Reliquias y el verdadero amo de la varita más poderosa y sangrienta de la historia, pero no podía dominar sus crecientes sentimientos por Hermione. Jamás la había visto tan bella e inteligente, e incluso últimamente había notado que era muy sensual en sus movimientos y en sus gestos. Sentía cosas por su amiga que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera durante sus anteriores experiencias. Había tenido su oportunidad con Cho, pero no había funcionado; y también con Ginny, con quien se había llevado muy bien siempre pero atribuyó sus sentimientos hacia ella a la guerra y al querer aferrarse a la vida y a alguien "real" cuando en su cabeza rondaban Voldemort y los horcruxes.

Harry sacudió su cabeza intentando espantar esos pensamientos que lo hacían sentir culpable. Sacó la vista de la pareja y notó que Luna lo miraba extrañada.

"Estás bien? No te gusta como bailo, verdad?"

"Err… no, bailas muy bien, en serio. Yo…"

Luna miró hacia donde estaba mirando Harry y se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo compungida.

"Qué es lo que ves?" Le preguntó, frunciendo su entrecejo.

Luna lo miró fijamente con sus ojos soñadores y distraídos.

"Te has visto, Harry?" El muchacho la cuestionó con sus ojos. Seguía sin querer entender, preocupado por lo que podía estar pensado Luna.

La rubia puso sus ojos en blanco y dijo: "He hablado algunas veces con Hermione cuando tú estabas en Francia, ya sabes, de esto y aquello. Pero ella siempre terminaba hablando de ti."

"Es que somos amigos, Luna. Y estaba preocupada por mí, eso es todo." Le explicó con poca paciencia. Su amiga sonrió y asintió levemente con su cabeza, demostrando claramente que no le había creído. Era posible que Luna se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él estaba sintiendo?

"Honestamente, creo que te sientes excluido. Y que eres poco realista si creíste que nunca nada cambiaría y que los tres siempre serían amigos inseparables. Aunque debo reconocer que los cambios a veces no concuerdan con lo que debiera ser."

Harry sólo pudo quedarse mirándola como única reacción posible. Le molestaba profundamente ser tan transparente, especialmente con Luna, pero no comprendía qué había querido decir con eso de los cambios.

"Mira, no sé a qué te refieres, pero no es nada de…" Se interrumpió al notar que Ron y Hermione se estaban besando. Sintió como su garganta se le cerraba y se quedaba sin aire, y tuvo que sacar la vista de allí. Tenía que olvidarse de todo lo que estaba sintiendo por su amiga, y decidió volver a mirarlos para que esa imagen se le grabara en su cerebro y así poder olvidarse del tema cuando vio que ya no se besaban, y que Hermione lo estaba mirando con una mirada que a Harry se le antojó de desconcierto.

Harry ya no quería estar allí. Nunca hubiera creído que verlos besándose lo fastidiaría tanto.

"Debo irme Luna. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. Gracias por… bailar conmigo."

La chica sonrió. "Nos vemos Harry. Cuídate, quieres?"

Luego de saludarla con un beso, se marchó hacia la mesa pero allí ya no había nadie así que enfiló hacia la salida pasando entre las mesas semi-vacías y repletas de botellas y vasos. Al salir la frescura de la madrugada lo despabiló y le llenó de aire limpio los pulmones. Se alejó un poco de la entrada del bar mientras decidía qué hacer.

Había refrescado mucho respecto a las noches anteriores, por lo que no iba a poder dormir en el jardín de su casa del Valle de Godric sino que tendría que hacerlo adentro. No le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo, pero esa noche no tenía elección aunque quizá la borrachera lo ayudaría a dormirse rápidamente. Se hallaba allí parado en medio de la desierta y oscura calle principal de Hogsmeade recordando que tenía tres casas propias a las que por distintos motivos no quería o no podía ir. La de Francia estaba descartada por el momento, y la de Grimmauld Place era insegura y macabra. Sólo le quedaba la casa que lo torturaba con sus espantosos recuerdos. Maldiciendo su patética vida sin un hogar propio se estaba concentrando en el jardín de la casa del Valle de Godric para aparecerse allí directamente cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

"Harry!" Se dio vuelta tan rápido que se mareó, y cuando pudo enfocar la vista vio a Hermione caminando rápidamente hacia él.

No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con ella, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces así que esperó.

"Te… estás yendo?"

"Vaya, que brillante. Demasiado tiempo con Ron la está afectando." Pensó Harry con todo el cinismo del que era capaz.

"Sí, es que debo hacer algunas cosas temprano."

"Oh, está bien." Contestó la chica, captando al instante el mal humor de su amigo.

"Mira Hermione, no quiero causarte más problemas. Si Ron se entera que estás aquí se pondrá histérico de nuevo."

La chica lo miró fijamente, con su mirada penetrante y cautivante.

"Así que es eso."

Harry hizo un gesto de no comprender.

"No me dirigiste la palabra en toda la noche. Supuse que era algo por el estilo pero no lo creí posible." Dijo lacónicamente.

Harry esbozó una amarga media sonrisa. "No quiero que pelees con él por mi culpa."

"Y tú crees que siempre peleo con él por ti, verdad?"

"No, pero algunas veces sí."

"Y tú cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó extrañada.

"No importa Hermione! No viene al caso. Él no me soporta y no quiero que discutan de nuevo…"

"Harry!" Lo interrumpió. "Te vi salir. Le dije que no quería bailar más y se fue a la mesa a descansar, está demasiado ebrio." El tono de Hermione era de resignación.

Harry no contestó. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que el muchacho pudo reacomodar sus ideas.

"Somos amigos. No es justo que… Es decir, puedes venir a visitarme las veces que quieras, lo sabes verdad?" Ante la tímida confirmación de su amiga continuó. "Pero no es justo que no pueda…"

A Harry se le estaba complicando describir lo que sentía. Sabía que a ella podía contarle cualquier cosa pero no tenía intenciones de meterse en su vida privada.

"Lo que quiero decir es que mientras él siga enfadado conmigo y nos vea juntos, lo tomará a mal."

Hermione pensaba; aparentemente a ella también le costaba definir la situación. "Él no está enfadado contigo, Harry. Sólo que…"

"Vamos Hermione! Lo viste hoy!"

"Estaba ebrio! No sabía lo que decía!"

"Yo también estoy ebrio! Y también lo estaban Seamus y George! Nadie me quiso clavar los dientes en el cuello, sólo Ron!" Le espetó Harry cansado de que Hermione lo justificara.

La chica bajó la vista, derrotada. Harry se maldijo por ello.

"Perdóname Hermione. No debí decir eso." Le dijo suavemente.

Su amiga sonrió con tristeza pero no dijo nada. Harry quería decirle que la necesitaba muchísimo, que la quería y que no quería que esto siguiese así. Podía ver que las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo bien, pero al mismo tiempo no quería entrometerse más. No quería hacer nada por entristecer a su amiga o empeorar su situación.

"Él estaba arrepentido de haber dicho lo que te dijo cuando finalizó el tumulto. Me lo dijo mientras bailábamos."

"Sí claro, entre los abrazos y los besos." Pensó Harry, pero se odió por pensar así. Su amiga no estaba feliz, hacía tiempo que la veía así incluso desde antes de que se marchara a Francia.

"No quiero perderte, Harry." Continuó, siempre con la mirada hacia los pies de su amigo.

El muchacho frunció su entrecejo fastidiado. "No es culpa mía que no podamos tener una amistad normal, como la que teníamos!"

"No era una amistad normal!" Gritó furiosa, pero luego de percatarse de su error continuó más serena. "No te echo la culpa Harry. Sólo… necesito saber que me quieres y que pase lo que pase nunca dejarás de quererme o de querer estar conmigo."

Harry quedó desarmado, derritiéndose de cariño ante el pedido de afecto de su amiga. La abrazó fuerte pero aún así sentía que no era suficiente. La separó un poco para poder mirarla.

"Ya lo sabes Hermione. Siempre te querré y te necesitaré. Siempre."

La chica sonrió, le pasó los brazos por su cuello y lo besó en la mejilla. Y hasta Harry pudo notar que no era un beso cualquiera. Fue un beso largo y lleno de afecto que hizo que las mariposas de su estómago se volvieran locas y que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar. Podía sentir su pecho contra el suyo, estaban tan juntos que cada centímetro del cuerpo de ambos estaba en contacto. Estaba tentado de aprovechar ese abrazo y realizar una aparición conjunta para llevarla a conocer su casa en Francia y que se alegrara un poco, la veía tan triste…

El beso terminó con algunos besitos en el mismo lugar, mucho más cortos pero que le hicieron hervir la sangre. Cuando sus rostros se separaron notó que Hermione estaba ruborizada, y no de vergüenza.

Quedaron un largo rato abrazados, ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y él con los suyos alrededor de su cintura. Se miraron y se sonrieron cálidamente; se sentían tan bien los dos cuando estaban así abrazados que todos los problemas parecían desaparecer por completo. Eran el complemento perfecto uno del otro, ambos lo sabían.

Harry la seguía mirando a los ojos. "Estás triste."

"Tú también." Replicó su amiga, seria.

"No quiero que estés triste."

"Y yo no quiero que tú lo estés."

Harry calló. No estaba dispuesto a traspasar ese límite, pero suspiró y dijo:

"Puedes venir mañana al mediodía a mi casa? Me gustaría darte una sorpresa, ya sabes, para alegrarte un poco."

Hermione sonrió complacida. "Claro Harry, allí estaré!"

Harry la besó en la frente y la despidió. "Vuelve, no quiero que Ron… ya sabes."

Su amiga sonrió y le acarició la cara con su mano. Se dio vuelta y se marchó hacia el bar; Harry la miró hasta que entró y desapareció rumbo a su casa, mucho más aliviado y… alegre.


	13. De Harry a Hermione

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

N/A: Este capítulo me estaba resultando extremadamente largo, así que lo separé en dos partes (ésta es la primera). Ah, y nuevamente adopté el punto de vista de Hermione en una parte del mismo. Espero les guste!!

**13 – De Harry a Hermione**

Harry terminó de meter algunas cosas en la mochila que tenía el encantamiento de extensión indetectable y la dejó sobre el sillón del living de su casa. En su mano aún tenía los tres pergaminos que le habían dado durante esa misma ajetreada mañana, dos de los cuales eran del Ministerio.

Había ido al Ministerio a la mañana bien temprano para ver a Kingsley, quien le había entregado en mano una notificación proveniente de Francia sobre los resultados semanales de la investigación que aún se llevaba a cabo. Se trataba de una especie de resumen de una página de largo en donde el Departamento de Asuntos Externos francés notificaba a su par británico (Cooperación Mágica Internacional) acerca de la evolución de las investigaciones de la última semana. Nada nuevo, ya que aún no habían descubierto nada relevante salvo por lo que decía en el segundo párrafo, lo que le hizo sentir que la bilis le subía por la garganta.

Aparentemente, alguien había forzado la entrada de su casa de las afueras de Toulon y la habían revisado, aunque sin ocasionar destrozos de ningún tipo. Harry sabía que si habían entrado a su casa era porque habían podido desactivar las protecciones que él mismo había conjurado. También sabía que si bien esas protecciones eran débiles (ya que estaba teniendo problemas con su núcleo mágico en ese entonces) sólo alguien lo suficientemente poderoso pudo hacerlo, alguien que no deseaba hacer una visita "amistosa".

Luego de que Kinsgley le leyera la notificación, aprovechó su visita y cambiando radicalmente los planes que tenía previsto llevar a cabo con su amiga le solicitó al mismo un favor que con gusto el Ministro aceptó.

Sólo podía pensar en mortífagos. Quienes otros querrían entrar a la fuerza a su casa y requisarla? Harry tenía una leve sospecha de por qué lo hicieron y qué estaban buscando, pero era un tema que no podía hacer público y sólo podría analizarlo con sus dos mejores amigos y con… Dumbledore.

Aún podía sentir fluir la furia dentro de él. La insistencia de los mortífagos le estaba resultando insoportable, pero además ahora lograron preocuparlo. No por él ni por su seguridad sino por el resto de sus sospechas, las cuales nunca hizo públicas. Estaba cada vez más seguro de que sus dos mejores amigos también podían correr riesgos ya que todos los seguidores de Voldemort sabían quienes lo acompañaban en su cruzada para destruir los horcruxes. Y con respecto a la varita…

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien golpeaba en la puerta. Sabiendo de antemano que era Hermione, suspiró y dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

"Aquí vamos, espero que todo salga bien."

Fue hacia la puerta caminando con cierta aprehensión, temiendo la reacción de su amiga cuando le mostrara el tercer pergamino, el cual era una copia del contrato que había firmado para el Puddlemere United esa misma mañana un par de horas después de su visita al Ministerio.

"Hola Harry!" Lo saludó Hermione apenas abrió la puerta. Vestía un par de jeans azul claro y un suéter a rayas que le sentaba muy bien, y no pudo dejar de notar que su cabello lucía muy bien arreglado, igual que la noche anterior en Las Tres Escobas.

"Hola Hermione! Pasa." Le devolvió el saludo luego de algunos segundos de quedarse sin habla. Su cabello castaño parecía resplandecer bajo el sol del mediodía, y sus ojos lo habían hipnotizado momentáneamente; indefectiblemente su amiga había crecido hasta transformarse en una auténtica belleza.

Una vez dentro, su amiga lo miraba recelosa. Harry se acercó tomando coraje, pero fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia el jardín.

"Mucho mejor. Ahora sí, ayer a la noche mencionaste una sorpresa, verdad?" Dijo una ansiosa Hermione con sus ojos expectantes. A Harry instantáneamente le llamaron la atención dos cosas: la forma en que su casa (sobre todo el interior de la misma) la afectaba, tanto o más que a él mismo; y la otra, le daba la impresión de que su amiga no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a recibir sorpresas.

De cualquier forma sonrió ante la ansiedad de Hermione.

"Siéntate. Antes necesito contarte un par de cosas."

Hermione levantó las cejas observando los sillones. "De acuerdo. Me sentaré en el _living_ de tu casa."

Harry sonrió nuevamente ante el tono burlón de su amiga. "Precisamente eso es una de las cosas de las que deseo hablarte. En realidad… dime qué opinarías si yo decidiera mudarme a Grimmauld Place por un tiempo."

Hermione lo miró frunciendo las cejas, y luego de unos segundos considerándolo dijo: "Grimmauld Place? Bueno… No es un lugar muy… luminoso."

El muchacho comprendió al instante que no se refería sólo a la escasa luz natural que entraba a la mansión.

"Puedo arreglar el lugar, ya sabes, comprar algunos muebles nuevos, cambiar el papel de las paredes, guardar en algún lugar las cosas de las que pueda deshacerme, hacerla más habitable. Kreacher me ayudará."

"No es segura, el encantamiento _Fidelius_ se diluyó cuando Dumbledore murió. Piensa en los mortífagos que aún te buscan."

"Pues… se puede restablecer el encantamiento, y en ese aspecto es un lugar extremadamente seguro."

Hermione suspiró. "Disculpa que te pregunte, Harry. Desconozco tu estado… financiero en Gringott´s pero no sería mejor que…"

"Comprara otra casa?" La interrumpió sonriendo. "Puedo hacerlo, pero no crees que es ridículo? Es decir, ya tengo tres casas!"

La chica sonrió levemente. "Has… sufrido tanto. Has… te mereces un mejor lugar para vivir, no crees?"

Harry suspiró. "Creo que sí, pero sería algo momentáneo. Ya hablaremos de ello luego." Dudó unos instantes y luego prosiguió.

"Ahora… quiero decirte que…" Por qué le costaba tanto decirle lo que le iba a decir? Decidió ir a buscar el pergamino del Puddlemere y cuando volvió se lo entregó para que lo leyera. Sorprendida, lo tomó y unos momentos después su gesto de decepción fue elocuente.

"Lo siento Hermione. Sé que querías que cursara el último año en Hogwarts y obtuviera los EXTASIS, y sé que seguramente tienes razón en que me serían muy útiles. Pero es una oportunidad que quizá el año que viene ya no tenga, y no pienso desaprovecharla. Sabes cómo me gusta el Quidditch."

La chica lo miró e intentó una sonrisa, sin éxito. "Estaba segura que aceptarías entrar en el Puddlemere, Harry. Sólo que… deseaba que fueras… olvídalo."

Harry la miró frustrado, quería levantarle el ánimo pero no podía emitir palabra alguna. Fue ella quien, levantando la vista lo miró y le preguntó:

"Ya lo tenías decidido, por qué esperaste tres días para contestarles?"

El muchacho se sorprendió ante el repentino ímpetu de su voz. "No quería decepcionarte Hermione. A mí también me hubiese gustado mucho asistir a las clases contigo."

La chica sonrió complacida, y envalentonado Harry continuó.

"De hecho, puede haber una manera de que me veas seguido durante el próximo año." Agregó poniendo un poco de suspenso. Ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione sonrió satisfecho por el efecto y continuó.

"Pues… ayer a la tarde recibí una lechuza de la profesora McGonagall, ofreciéndome la posibilidad de…"

"De qué Harry! Dímelo!" Le pidió Hermione exasperada y a punto de saltar de su sillón.

"Es que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba… oh sí ahora lo recuerdo! Algo así como encabezar una especie de actividad extra programática relacionada con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

La mirada de su amiga no podía contener más asombro y felicidad. Se levantó de golpe y arrodillándose frente a él lo abrazó tan fuerte que Harry casi se queda sin aire.

"Oh Harry! Es excelente! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Serás un profesor? Cuántas veces tendrás que ir? Ya has planificado las clases?" Hermione hablaba tan rápido debido a su alegría que esas fueron las únicas preguntas que Harry pudo entender.

"Que si he planificado las clases? Recibí la lechuza hace menos de un día!" Le contestó entre exasperado y divertido; adoraba verla así.

"Oh, sí claro." Dijo, calmándose un poco y sentándose. Sin embargo seguía mirándolo, esperando todos los detalles sobre ello.

"En fin. El puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ya no está gafado, pero aún así la profesora Mcgonagall se las vio en figurillas para cubrir el puesto. Kingsley me dijo hoy que él le había recomendado a un tal Owens, un empleado del Ministerio que trabaja en la Oficina de Aurores junto a Robards. Pero como no tiene experiencia práctica la profesora había decidido complementar las clases de Defensa con clases prácticas avanzadas."

"Será estupendo tenerte como profesor, Harry!"

"Pues no seré un profesor, no tengo edad para ello. Sólo iré una vez por semana."

"Sólo una vez por semana? Será suficiente tiempo?"

"Supongo. Sólo se dará la parte práctica de la asignatura a los de quinto, sexto y séptimo año. Los más jóvenes seguirán la asignatura sólo con Owens. Además, recuerda que serán bastantes menos alumnos que antes." Agregó, llenándose de pesar al final. Los alumnos de Hogwarts muertos durante la guerra eran muchos, no sólo los que dieron su vida en la última batalla, sino todos los que resultaron heridos o muertos durante el terrorífico y violento ascenso de Voldemort al poder absoluto.

"Si, ya veo." Dijo Hermione apesadumbrada por igual. Luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara que le produjo un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago.

"Seré tu alumna preferida, verdad?"

"No tendré preferidos!" Dijo Harry entregándose a la risa. "Y si no te comportas como es debido no tendré más remedio que castigarte!"

"Pues no lo creo! No serás profesor, así que no podrás castigarme. Además soy Premio Anual, recuerdas?" Le dijo burlonamente.

"Si, lo recuerdo. Aunque sé que te otorgaron la distinción sólo por tu encantadora sonrisa!"

"No es cierto!" Le espetó Hermione, sonriendo avergonzada y profundamente ruborizada. Luego de unos instantes en los que se recompuso pudo continuar.

"Tú podrías haber sido Premio Anual también, si hubieras decidido asistir. En fin, me gustó mucho tu sorpresa Harry, de veras!"

Harry, aún embobado, dudó unos instantes y le contestó.

"Err… pues te diré… ésta no es la sorpresa. Es decir, _era_ la sorpresa pero hoy temprano fui al Ministerio y cambié de planes. Si no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde podrás ver de qué se trata."

"Pues… no, les dije a mis padres que vendría a verte así que no esperan que regrese pronto. De qué se trata Harry? Dímelo!" Suplicó su amiga con mirada de cachorrito.

"Entonces vamos. Te contaré cuando lleguemos." Se pararon de los sillones y Harry fue a buscar su mochila. Cuando regresó al jardín la tomó de una mano y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en el punto de aparición cerca de Dover.

Luego de unos segundos, abrieron los ojos y Hermione, mirando a todos lados le preguntó ansiosa:

"Dónde estamos Harry?"

Éste ni se inmutó en contestarle. Sonriendo (y aún tomados de la mano) la llevó hacia una pequeña caseta a unos metros y allí le entregó un pergamino a un mago de aspecto aburrido. El mismo le examinó la varita y asintiendo le dijo que procedieran. Unos instantes después se aparecieron en la otra orilla del Canal de La Macha, en donde Harry realizó los mismos trámites que una caseta igual a la anterior. Luego de un par de minutos, un segundo después de que Hermione repitiera exasperada su pregunta, ambos amigos se aparecieron sobre el pie de la ladera de una colina, en donde una calle terminaba su recorrido.

* * *

El sol, en su punto más alto de la bóveda celeste, brillaba con una fuerza acogedora que en poco se parecía al mismo sol que unos minutos antes los alumbraban en Inglaterra.

Hermione no pudo más que abrir la boca ante la belleza del lugar. La calle en donde estaban parados descendía entre leves curvas hasta perderse de vista entre muchísimos árboles de distintas tonalidades de verde. Desde allí se veían algunas casas de techo de teja roja y paredes blancas que le fascinaron, todas ellas rodeadas de pequeños bosques. Pudo divisar a lo lejos un par de niños andando en bicicleta, y mucho más a lo lejos la silueta de lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad recostada sobre un mar de un hermosísimo color azul.

Estaba emocionada, sabía que eso no era Inglaterra. Era un lugar precioso, en donde podía oír cantar a las aves y a la brisa meciendo el follaje de los incontables árboles. La calidez del lugar era acogedora, y Hermione se sintió completamente feliz por su amigo.

"Esto es Francia, verdad Harry?" Le preguntó extasiada.

Su amigo puso sus ojos en blanco. "Y cómo demonios lo sabes?"

"Pues recuerdo cuando me describiste el lugar, Harry! Es realmente precioso!" Le dijo sonriendo. "Cómo se llama exactamente este sitio?"

"_La Valette-du-Var", _es un vecindario en las afueras de Toulon, que es aquella ciudad que ves allí." Dijo Harry, señalando hacia el horizonte. "Así que te gusta?"

Hermione le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo besó en una mejilla, notando cómo su amigo se sonrojaba furiosamente. Aún le duraba la alegría por haberse enterado de que Harry iría a Hogwarts para dar clases prácticas de Defensa, pero este paisaje la había llenado de felicidad. Adoraba Francia por las veces que había ido de vacaciones con sus padres.

"Si, Harry. Me encanta!" Dijo. Hermione sacó su brazo de la cintura de su amigo cuando comenzaron a caminar calle abajo y estuvo tentada de tomarlo de la mano, pero no se animó.

"Cómo llegamos aquí? Es decir, creía que para una aparición internacional nos teníamos que registrar."

"Kingsley me dio un salvoconducto hoy a la mañana cuando fui a verlo, por eso no me hicieron preguntas ni nos registraron."

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo mientras caminaban despacio; aparentemente ninguno de los dos tenía apuro alguno. Unos metros más adelante pasaron por una casa en donde una pequeña podadora yacía inmóvil en el jardín delantero de la misma.

"Adoro el aroma del césped recién cortado!" Le dijo sonriendo.

"También yo! Y es extraño porque lo odiaba."

"Lo odiabas?" Le preguntó Hermione, no creyendo que a alguien no le gustara ese olor.

"Sí, seguramente porque los Dursley me obligaban a cortar el césped de su casa. Pero luego de unos meses viviendo aquí acabó por ser una de las cosas que más me gustaban de este lugar."

Hermione sonrió, contenta por tener algo más en común con su amigo del alma. Un hombre se acercaba corriendo desde calle abajo, ejercitándose.

"Bonjour Jean! Après tout ce temps !"

"Bonjour Dominique! Il fait beau temps, n´est-ce pas?"

El hombre le sonrió y lo saludó con su mano mientras pasaba al lado de ellos sin aminorar su marcha.

"Sabes francés?" Le preguntó a Harry con un hilito de voz; adoraba escuchar a alguien hablar la lengua gala.

"Ja ja! No, sólo algunas frases que tuve que aprender aquí!"

"Mejor así" Pensó ella. "Si Harry me hablara en francés…" Tuvo que interrumpir su pensamiento para no completar lo que estaba pensando. De repente soltó una risa que no pudo contener.

"Te sucede algo, Hermione?" Le preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

"Así que aquí te conocen como Jean?" Le dijo a su amigo entre más risas.

"Si, yo… me lo inventé cuando compré la casa." Contestó Harry un poco avergonzado, y continuó en voz más baja. "Jean Martans."

Hermione estaba hilarante. Se habían detenido ya que habían llegado a la casa de Harry pero ella seguía riendo y mirándolo.

"Pues encantada de conocerlo, Monsieur Martans!" Le dijo divertida, y agregó sin poder parar de sonreír: "Puedes decírmelo en francés?"

Harry sonrió sabiendo que su amiga lo estaba aguijoneando.

"_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.__" _Le contestó esbozando una media sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba al mejor estilo francés. A Hermione le subió la presión y sintió el calor invadiéndole su rostro. Su sonrisa se había evaporado y veía revancha en los preciosos ojos verdes de su amigo.

Así se quedaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, hasta que Harry pareció volver a la realidad más rápido que ella.

"Err… bueno, esta es mi casa." Dijo titubeando. Lo miró un par de segundos más y notó con cierto alivio que él también se había ruborizado. Desvió la vista a la casa, maravillándose por el buen gusto de su amigo. Paredes blancas, grandes ventanas, una hermosa puerta de madera y techo de tejas francesas, rodeada por un pequeño parque y un bosque lo suficientemente tupido como para ocultarla casi por completo.

"Es… hermosa, Harry." Le dijo sobrecogida por la belleza del lugar. Le puso una mano en el hombro y notó que tenía su varita en la mano.

"Espérame aquí, quieres?"

"Qué haces?" Le preguntó intrigada.

"Luego te explico. Voy a entrar y quiero cerciorarme de que no haya nadie dentro."

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su varita.

"_Homenum Revelio_."

Luego de unos instantes, le dijo: "No hay nadie dentro. Podemos entrar ya?"

Harry la miró molesto porque no se le había ocurrido a él utilizar ese encantamiento. Una vez dentro, el muchacho llevó de recorrida a Hermione mostrándole las distintas habitaciones de la planta baja y del primer piso, y de paso las revisaban buscando faltantes u objetos extraños. Luego se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y le explicó sobre su visita a Kingsley esa mañana, mostrándole el pergamino con la notificación.

"Entonces, qué crees que estaban buscando?" Le preguntó a su amigo.

"No lo sé. No parece faltar nada, aunque me he llevado todo lo que tenía algún valor. Sin embargo tengo mis sospechas." Le dijo parcamente. Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se concentró, recordando cualquier posesión de su amigo que fuera preciada por los mortífagos. De pronto la chica sintió un vacío en su estómago.

"Quieres decir… las reliquias?"

"Una en particular."

Sin dudas se refería a la varita. Y recién ahora caía en la cuenta del peligro al que su amigo estaba expuesto. Él era el amo de la Varita de la Muerte, y de alguna forma los mortífagos sabían de su existencia y que Harry la poseía, aunque no directamente.

"Quizá no te busquen sólo por querer vengar a Voldemort. Quizá quieren además hacerse de esa varita de los mil demonios." Dijo Hermione apretando los dientes, encolerizada.

"Sí, es lo que pienso desde hace mucho. Pero por qué entrarían aquí a buscarla? Es ridículo! Todos los magos llevan su varita encima!" Replicó Harry.

"Bueno, quizá… es que tu varita es conocida, todos la conocen. Deben creer que la sigues usando y que tienes oculta la Varita de la Muerte. Aunque no sé cómo saben de su existencia…" De pronto recordó las peleas de Harry y Ron cuando éste en un descuido dijo la palabra "reliquias" donde no debía.

"No. Sé lo que estás pensando. No creo que alguien haya tomado las palabras de Ron al pie de la letra. Quizá Voldemort mencionó a alguno de sus seguidores que la buscaba." La tranquilizó su amigo.

"No lo creo Harry. Tú me dijiste que Voldemort no era de compartir información con nadie, ni siquiera con sus más fieles seguidores. Y menos aún nada relacionado con horcruxes o reliquias."

"Entonces, si eso es lo que buscan, deben de haberlo deducido de alguna manera."

"Eso es… inconcebible. Prácticamente nadie sabe sobre las reliquias." Dijo Hermione, sintiéndose frustrada.

"Cómo lo sabes? Nosotros las conocemos, Dumbledore, Grindewald! Y recuerdas quién nos habló de ellas por primera vez?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood." Recordó Hermione pensativa.

"Y eso sólo porque conocemos a esas personas! Cuántos más que no conocemos sabes sobre las reliquias, o creen que existen?"

Harry tenía razón. Las malditas reliquias podrían ser más conocidas de lo que ella creía. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era tan así la cosa.

"Quizá… saben de la existencia de la varita, Harry, y no de las reliquias. Recuerdo que tú dijiste que Voldemort no sabía de ellas, sino sólo de la varita." Ahora la cuestión tomaba más sentido para Hermione.

Harry asintió suspirando. Ella no podía creer que su amigo siguiera envuelto en tantos problemas, y mientras más lo miraba más se daba cuenta lo mucho que deseaba verlo feliz. Había creído que después de la derrota de Voldemort todo acabaría y que él podría finalmente vivir una vida como la de cualquier otro, ya que eso era lo que él más deseaba. Sin cicatrices ni fama ni mortífagos.

Y aquí estaban ellos dos, envueltos en otro misterio que resolver y en el cual, de nuevo, la vida de su mejor amigo estaba en peligro. Cuántas veces habían atravesado por lo mismo? La Piedra Filosofal, La Cámara de los Secretos, Sirius, la Profecía, los horcruxes… las reliquias. Debía haber una forma de detener esto y darle la felicidad y tranquilidad que tanto se merecía su amigo; la ecuación era bien simple: la felicidad de Harry era _su_ felicidad.

Su amigo estaba pensativo, y seguramente meditaba sobre lo mismo que ella. Eran tan parecidos los dos, se complementaban tan bien que a veces le daba la impresión de que era un hermano gemelo desconocido. De pronto, Harry levantó la vista y la miró. Y al instante se dio cuenta de que ningún hermano de ella podría hacerle acelerar su corazón sólo con una mirada, una mirada de esos bellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. No, no podía dejarse llevar por esos ojos, ni por su inteligencia (por Merlín, Harry era tan inteligente cuando se lo proponía) ni por…

"Estás bien?"

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado tan compenetrada en sus pensamientos que su amigo se había dado cuenta. La chica sonrió y puso una mano sobre la de él.

"Sí, sólo pensaba." Dijo, notando que su amigo hacia un gesto como de "_no me digas_".

"En fin, dices entonces que los mortífagos vulneraron las barreras de protección de la casa?"

"Umm, si. Aunque no eran muy buenas."

"Ven." Dijo Hermione, incorporándose y saliendo de la casa junto a él. Se alejaron un poco de la misma y con cuidado de que nadie los viera sacó la varita y comenzó a recitar algunos encantamientos de protección.

"Salvio Hexia", "Cave Inimicum", "Protego Totalum"

La muchacha sintió las corrientes de aire y los desplazamientos sensoriales que indicaban que los encantamientos habían sido emplazados con éxito.

"Bueno, listo. Con estos encantamientos ya no tendrás problemas. Tu casa está protegida contra intrusos, sobre todo contra los que llevan varita, desde aquí mismo." Le explicó Hermione señalando el punto en el que estaban parados. "Desde aquí a tu casa hay unos seis o siete metros, los suficientes como para que ni siquiera se acerquen o se aparezcan. Eso sí, cada tanto necesitarás reforzarlos."

"Gracias Hermione!" Le dijo Harry, radiante.

"Ahora, estuve leyendo los libros que usaremos en Hogwarts este año…" Se interrumpió al ver que su amigo puso sus ojos en blanco. "Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, profesor!"

Luego de unas leves sonrisas compartidas, prosiguió: "En el libro de Defensa, el cual _tú_ ya deberías tener, encontré un encantamiento muy útil aunque algo complejo. Veamos."

Hermione apuntó de nuevo a la casa y realizando unas florituras con su varita exclamó: "Tractus Sensus! Fulgeo Crocus!"

Al instante, un levísimo resplandor amarillento los rodeó extendiéndose unos cuantos metros más allá de donde estaban parados, desapareciendo un par de segundos después. Harry estaba extasiado pero ella no.

"Qué fue eso? Estuvo genial Hermione!"

"Pues fue ese encantamiento del que te hablé. El libro decía que complementa los anteriores, expandiendo el campo de detección varios metros más."

"Pero…" Dijo Harry, quien estaba seguro que a su amiga algo no le había gustado por su mirada fruncida.

"Pero no se extendió tanto como quería, quizá me falta práctica. De cualquier manera si una varita entra en el radio de veinte o veinticinco metros el interior de tu casa adquirirá una leve tonalidad amarillenta que tú puedes desactivar sólo diciendo _finite_ con tu varita."

"Y qué ocurrirá si vienes a visitarme con tu varita?"

"Nada, pues es la que realizó el encantamiento." Dijo Hermione con practicidad.

"Y la mía?" Preguntó Harry, confundido.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. "Harry, tu varita estaba dentro del perímetro al realizar en encantamiento!"

"Ah, ya. Es un encantamiento de protección como los anteriores?"

"No. Es un caso particular del encantamiento sensor de movimiento. Mientras que los protectores no permiten el paso de enemigos, éste último detecta movimiento."

Harry estaba pasmado, y le sonreía cálidamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

"Uau Hermione! Quieres ser mi amiga?" Dijo riendo.

Hermione sonrió ante la infantil ocurrencia de Harry. "Sólo quiero que si decides volver a vivir aquí algún día estés completamente seguro." Le dijo, deseando internamente que faltara mucho tiempo para ello.

Harry se acercó y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, agradeciéndole en un susurro. La chica quedó petrificada en su lugar, con su corazón bombeando sangre vertiginosamente y una hermosa sensación de falta de aire.

"Sólo fue un beso de agradecimiento, amiga." Le dijo encogiendo levemente sus hombros y con un dejo de inocencia en sus ojos. "Ven. Si aguantas un par de kilómetros de caminata te enseñaré un lugar en donde se come bien y hacen el mejor café que he probado jamás."

Su amigo le tomó la mano y emprendieron la caminata. Aún le temblaban las rodillas, e imaginarse cómo serían sus besos si ese fue sólo un beso de agradecimiento no la ayudó en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Unas tres horas después los dos integrantes del trío volvían caminando calle arriba rumbo a la casa de Harry, distendidos y riendo relajadamente. La larga caminata había valido la pena para los dos, especialmente para Hermione que terminó por enamorarse del pequeño y pintoresco centro del pueblo. Habían tomado un tardío almuerzo en "_Nenette-du-Var_", el sitio preferido de Harry cuando él vivía allí, el cual ofrecía una espléndida panorámica de la no tan lejana Toulon. Y si bien el famoso café que el muchacho tanto había publicitado no le había parecido nada del otro mundo ("_Lo siento Hermione, si tu Orden de Merlín te volvió tan exigente la próxima vez te llevaré a Café de la Paix_." Le dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido, provocando la risa de su amiga) la muchacha disfrutó gratamente del lugar preferido de su amigo.

Durante más de dos horas habían hablado de todo un poco, y entre la comida y el café el tiempo se les pasó volando. Harry se sentía cada vez más cómodo con su amiga, la veía tan interesante que no se explicaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes; o quizá sí lo sabía, ya que sabía que Ron estaba interesado en ella desde hacía años y quizá inconscientemente había cerrado su mente a dicha posibilidad.

Y aunque no quería, el tema de Ron había salido en medio de la larga charla. De recordar viejas (no tan viejas) aventuras se pasó a las peleas con Harry, y de allí a la relación entre el pelirrojo y Hermione. El muchacho de la cicatriz creyó entender que ya no eran novios pero seguían intentándolo, pero no quiso preguntar más. Le parecía que su amiga había sido muy reticente a hablar de ello y notó gestos incómodos en ella; si bien él también se sentía incómodo al hablar de ambas relaciones (Ron-Harry y Ron-Hermione) no dudaba que tarde o temprano tendrían una charla sobre ello, ya que al fin de cuentas eran muy buenos amigos. Por suerte para ambos, la plática derivó rápidamente hacia otros temas.

Ahora se hallaban cerca de su casa, subiendo por la suave inclinación del terreno. El vecindario se hallaba en silencio y algunas luces de las casas y de los jardines delanteros comenzaban a prenderse debido a la inminente noche.

"...Y todas las mañanas salía a correr por estas calles bien temprano. Eso fue una de las cosas que me ayudó a escapar de mi encierro cuando llegué aquí; además en realidad no tenía nada más interesante que hacer." Le contaba Harry a su amiga, describiéndole su vida diaria en el pueblo. "Solía meterme dentro del bosque y atravesarlo mientras corría, me gustaba mucho hacerlo."

"Parece extenso, verdad?"

"Sí. El bosque se extiende a lo largo del pie de las montañas por algunos kilómetros más hacia allí." Contestó Harry señalando hacia las lejanas montañas que se podían vislumbrar hacia la izquierda.

"Y dices que no hay comunidad mágica por aquí?"

"No en varios kilómetros a la redonda." Contestó orgulloso; ese había sido uno de lo motivos por el cual se había instalado allí.

El sol se había escondido tras las montañas, y la luz era más escasa a cada minuto. Harry sabía que iba a ser una noche despejada y espléndida, sin calor ni frío ni viento, simplemente perfecta; lamentó profundamente tener que volver a Inglaterra y a sus noches húmedas y frescas.

"Parece un bosque enorme, aunque no muy espeso. Quizá albergue alguna criatura mágica." Dijo Hermione un poco cansada por caminar cuesta arriba.

"Pues pregúntaselo a Luna!" Contestó, sonriendo. La casa del muchacho ya estaba a la vista. "Pero honestamente no lo creo, la civilización está demasiado cerca del mismo."

"Veo que has hecho lo posible por alejarte de cualquier aspecto relacionado con la magia." Le dijo su amiga pensativa. "Aunque debo decirte que no lo has logrado del todo."

"A qué te refieres?" Le preguntó Harry confundido.

Sin contestarle, Hermione se dio vuelta y señaló con su cabeza hacia el paisaje que yacía detrás de ella. Al darse vuelta para mirar hacia donde señalaba su amiga, Harry comprendió a qué se refería y tuvo que reconocer que haber elegido ese lugar para comprar la casa había sido una de sus mejores decisiones.

El paisaje que tanto lo había maravillado día tras día se iba oscureciendo a medida que avanzaba el anochecer, y las farolas de la serpenteante calle ya estaban encendidas iluminando el frente de las casas y las copas de los árboles. El vecindario se hallaba envuelto en un apacible silencio sólo interrumpido por algunos grillos y los constantes sonidos provenientes de los bosques circundantes. A lo lejos la calle que llevaba al pueblo se perdía en su bajada serpenteando entre los árboles, lo que hacía que las farolas iluminaran desde abajo las copas de dichos árboles otorgándoles así un efecto encantador.

"A esto, Harry." Dijo suspirando, con su rostro embelezado. "Parece mágico, verdad?"

El muchacho sonrió, asintiendo levemente mientras su amiga le pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Todo era perfecto, la plácida y estrellada noche, el silencio, la hermosa vista nocturna y su amiga a su lado. Qué más podía pedir?

Sin poder contenerse y de forma perfectamente natural Harry pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Hermione, quien sonrió satisfecha ante el contacto aunque sin dejar de mirar el paisaje. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía unas placenteras vibraciones al sentir la proximidad del cuerpo de su amiga.

La iluminada y brillante silueta de Toulon se extendía a todo lo largo del mar, el que a esas horas sólo se podía vislumbrar como un enorme manchón oscuro, y sus luces titilaban debido a la distancia. Ella tenía razón, era un paisaje mágico. Pero también sabía que para él la magia de ese paisaje no provenía solamente del mismo sino de la inigualable sensación de disfrutarlo junto a su amiga del alma.

Hermione se apretó un poco más a su cintura y pasó su otro brazo alrededor de él, abrazándolo con ternura. Harry cerró los ojos extasiado, notando que se le cortaba la respiración. Lentamente ambos cuerpos fueron acomodándose hasta quedar frente a frente, abrazados como a ellos más les gustaba estar. Era como si sus cuerpos se atrajeran de tal manera que inconscientemente buscaran terminar así de estrechados.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, aún disfrutando de la vista que le había sacado el aliento desde que había arribado. Harry sonrió silenciosamente y acariciándole su cabello la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"No quiero irme, Harry." Le dijo en un susurro. El muchacho quedó sin habla, ya que era lo que él también deseaba; luego de un largo silencio reaccionó.

"Podemos volver cuando tú quieras. Me harías muy feliz si quisieras volver."

Su amiga apretó aún más el abrazo. "Deseaba profundamente que me dijeras eso."

Harry sonrió levemente pero feliz de haber escuchado eso. Tomó el rostro de Hermione con sus manos y lo levantó lo suficiente como para besarla en su frente. Cuando ella finalmente lo miró a los ojos notó que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y que su mirada estaba repleta de cariño. Sus hermosos ojos color café brillaban como nunca bajo la espléndida noche, y sus rostros estaban a centímetros uno del otro. Harry se lo acarició suavemente con una mano; nunca había visto tanta belleza, y se sentía sumamente afortunado que alguien como ella estuviera con él en ese momento.

Mientras los sonidos de los grillos y de los árboles se iban apagando, Hermione cerraba los ojos ante el placer que sentía por la caricia de Harry. Al igual que antes, tenía la sensación de que sus cuerpos, independientemente de sus mentes, tendían a acercarse cada vez más, y sus narices ya se rozaban. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz y excitado en toda su vida y deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre.

Eran sólo ellos dos, mirándose mutuamente bajo un cielo estrellado, sumidos en su propio universo y ajenos a todo lo que sucedía alrededor. Harry le tomó el rostro nuevamente con sus manos provocando unos leves gemidos de placer en su amiga. Finalmente, cerrando sus ojos juntó todo su coraje y la besó en la boca.

Durante una fracción de segundo Harry recordó que ella era su amiga, su alma gemela, y creyó que estaba cometiendo un espantoso error y que había confundido las señales. Pero cuando Hermione respondió besándolo con incontenible pasión y amor jugando con los labios de su amigo, Harry comprendió que no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo, y se sintió completa y enteramente feliz por primera vez en su extraña y sufrida vida.


	14. La voluntad de la Varita

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Es un poco más corto que los anteriores pero espero que les guste!!  
**

**14 – La voluntad de la Varita  
**

El anochecer marcaba el fin de la actividad comercial del día en el Callejón Diagonal, pero sin embargo algunas pocas tiendas seguían abiertas. Todavía faltaban unas tres semanas para el inicio de las clases en Hogwarts y sin embargo gran cantidad de magos y brujas realizaban sus compras ávidamente para el nuevo año escolar. La noticia de que el colegio abriría sus puertas pese a la destrucción de lo que la comunidad mágica denominaba "_la última etapa de oscuridad_" ocasionó un boom de compras inusual que fue muy bienvenido por los dueños de las tiendas. El Caldero Chorreante, la heladería de Florean Fortescue Hijo y un par de nuevos bares estaban continuamente repletos de clientes, y junto a Sortilegios Weasley y Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch eran las tiendas que más tarde cerraban.

Aunque, para ser justos, la bonanza del Callejón no se debía sólo a Hogwarts. Después de más de dos años de miedo y terror en donde muchas tiendas permanecieron cerradas o donde sus dueños fueron asesinados o secuestrados, los ánimos de la comunidad mágica experimentaron un feliz y explosivo resurgir. Se sabe que no hay nada mejor para una economía que la felicidad de los habitantes, y este caso no fue la excepción. Todos recordaban aún una situación muy similar justo después de la primer caída de Voldemort; en ese entonces la algarabía y el alivio produjo enormes ganancias comerciales e incontables festejos que incluso llegaron a desafiar el anonimato de la comunidad mágica.

Pero la segunda caída había provocado un furor muy superior al anterior. Desde el regreso de Voldemort los habitantes mágicos habían soportado una etapa de muerte, destrucción y miedo tan extremo que la derrota del hechicero en la Batalla de Hogwarts fue asimilada por la comunidad muy lentamente hasta que, literalmente, estallaron en festejos. Si Harry Potter antes era famoso, ahora era un héroe para la mayoría, no en vano ya que había sido el responsable de las dos caídas del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Un par de horas después ya no quedaban tiendas abiertas, y la soledad y el silencio del Callejón eran casi absolutos de no ser por los acostumbrados deambuladores nocturnos y habitantes del Callejón Knockturn. No muy lejos de allí, cerca de un extremo de la calle más popular entre los magos y brujas, tres figuras oscuras como la sombra se desplazaban sigilosamente hacia el frente de una de las tiendas más antiguas. Estaban encapuchados y sus capas negras se arrastraban sobre el suelo sin el más mínimo sonido y luego de unos minutos de permanecer parados frente a la misma, se desaparecieron.

Al aparecerse en el interior de la tienda, casi al instante se dirigieron a la escalera ubicada al fondo atravesando un angosto pasillo atiborrado de pequeñas cajas alargadas, la cual llevaba a las habitaciones en donde vivía el dueño. Una vez arriba, ni se molestaron en golpear la puerta que ellos ya sabían conducía a la cocina. Un insignificante movimiento de la varita de uno de ellos la abrió violentamente tomando por sorpresa al anciano que se hallaba tomando té sentado en una mesa.

El hombre, asustado, se levantó volcando la tasa y derramando té por toda la mesa, pero razonó y decidió permanecer parado allí mismo sin intentar nada, sabiendo que lo habían acorralado dejándolo sin escapatoria.

"Buenas noches, Ollivander." Dijo casi susurrando el que parecía presidir el trío.

El anciano los miraba con sus ojos grises abiertos de sorpresa y miedo, y no atinó a abrir la boca.

"No temas, no te mataremos. Sólo queremos… información."

Ante dicha promesa, el anciano pudo calmar un poco sus temblores, pero aún se recuperaba de su larguísimo secuestro en la Mansión Malfoy y de las torturas allí sufridas.

"Quienes son ustedes?"

"Eso no te interesa, anciano." Le contestó secamente casi al instante. "No nos hagas perder el tiempo y dinos lo que sabes acerca de la Varita de la Muerte."

Ollivander sólo pudo emitir un gemido de temor ante el recuerdo del Señor Tenebroso interrogándolo sin piedad por el mismo tema.

"No queremos lastimarte. Sólo dinos lo que sabes y nos marcharemos."

"No sé nada sobre esa varita. Es sólo una leyenda." Titubeó, intentando transmitir certeza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el encapuchado apareció tan repentinamente a centímetros del anciano que éste ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañar de la sorpresa. Su varita estaba enterrada en su cuello y si bien Ollivander no podía verle claramente el rostro sintió su mirada cargada de frialdad asesina.

"Te preguntaré de nuevo, anciano repugnante. Dinos lo que sabes sobre la Varita de la Muerte." Le preguntó el encapuchado, en una voz baja llena de furia e impaciencia que le heló la sangre al viejo.

"Yo… no sé…" Atinaba a decir, soportando el dolor de la varita clavándose en su cuello. "Le dije… lo mismo… al… Señor… Tenebroso."

"Sé que mientes anciano. Dinos quién la posee."

"No sé… quien la tiene… yo no…" Fue interrumpido por una oleada de dolor insoportable que le perforaba los huesos y le incineraba los músculos. Perdió la estabilidad y cayó arrodillado al suelo justo cuando la tortura cesó.

"Basta! Podrás torturarlo si no colabora!" Le ordenó a uno de sus compañeros mientras lo lanzaba por el aire algunos metros haciéndolo estrellar contra una pared. "Ahora lo quiero lúcido!"

Ollivander yacía aún arrodillado, soportando el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo. Estaba seguro que no iba a soportar otra sesión de la maldición cruciatus; las piernas y los brazos casi no le respondían, y temía por su ya debilitado corazón.

"Levántate!" Le ordenó el encapuchado. Ollivander se incorporó automáticamente y quedó suspendido unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

"No te pregunté quién la tiene, anciano, sino quién la posee. Tú sabes a qué me refiero."

El anciano, que descubrió que no podía mover un músculo, sabía a qué se refería. "No lo sé, es… verdad. Sólo sé que el Señor Tenebroso la buscaba."

El mago oscuro observó al viejo con una mirada calculadora.

"El Señor de las Tinieblas mató a ese sangre impura de Snape antes de la Batalla. Me pregunto si fue por su traición o por… hacerse de la varita."

Ollivander no respondió. Le parecía que el extraño hechicero hablaba consigo mismo, razonando en voz alta.

"Eso sería lógico, pues Snape asesinó a Dumbledore." Siguió razonando en voz alta. "Quien a su vez la obtuvo derrotando a Grindewald…"

El encapuchado al llegar a ese punto detuvo su razonamiento, parecía confundido.

"Dime qué sabes sobre Gregorovich." Le preguntó repentinamente luego de unos segundos de intensa cavilación. Ahora Ollivander estaba asustado, el extraño de alguna manera sabía sobre ello. Recordó al muchacho Potter, quien le había hecho preguntas similares; rápidamente se sacó ese recuerdo de encima hundiéndolo en lo más profundo de su mente.

"Ha-hacía varitas… yo no lo…"

"Sabes a qué me refiero, anciano!" Le espetó furioso. "Gregorovich fue el amo de la varita por muchos años!"

"Cómo… cómo lo sabe?" Preguntó tartamudeando. Estaba aterrado y sin embargo intrigado al mismo tiempo sobre de dónde había sacado esa información.

"He estudiado la historia de esa varita durante mucho tiempo. Pero eso no te interesa!" Dijo rugiendo, y luego continuó con su voz fría y monótona. "Grindewald no mató a Gregorovich, dime entonces cómo obtuvo el poder de la varita!"

"No lo sé!" Gimió a punto de quebrarse. Si quería sobrevivir, Ollivander sabía que debía darle algo pero cuidándose de que no sea información sensible; intuía que Potter había llegado a develar el secreto de la Varita de la Muerte. "Puede que el… asesinato… no sea necesario… para…"

El anciano sentía que su garganta se cerraba presionada por algún hechizo o maldición que le estaba aplicando el encapuchado, hasta que el mismo se interrumpió y pudo llenar de aire sus pulmones; quizá Ollivander había logrado que considerara lo último que le había dicho.

Luego de unos segundos, el extraño realizó unas florituras con su varita creando un símbolo que flotaba en el aire. Una pequeña línea vertical encerrada en un círculo (que a su vez se hallaba dentro de un triángulo) de brillantes líneas del color del fuego.

"Conoces este símbolo, anciano?" Le preguntó el encapuchado.

Ollivander meneó la cabeza negativamente.

"Era el símbolo de Grindewald. No lo conoces?" Insistió perdiendo la paciencia.

El viejo volvió a negar temerosamente con su cabeza. No sabía el significado de dicho símbolo pero sabía que no era de Grindewald. De pronto sintió una apabullante fuerza que invadía su mente y que le arrancó un gesto de dolor. El encapuchado estaba usando legirimancia tan violentamente que no podía rechazarlo utilizando sus dotes de oclumens. Unos segundos después el ataque cesó tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

El cuerpo de Ollivander se desplomó al piso y quedó tendido allí mismo, imposibilitado aún de moverse.

"Vámonos, hemos terminado aquí." Ordenó el encapuchado mientras emprendía su retirada y agregó, dirigiéndose al que tenía más cerca. "Bórrale la memoria. Que no recuerde nada de esto, entendido?"

--

Esa misma noche, muy lejos de allí, un muchacho y una muchacha disfrutaban a pleno besándose y acariciándose apasionadamente como si hubiesen esperado años enteros para ello. Eran una extraña y adorable pareja, perfecta en todo sentido, y tanto ella como él lo sabían aunque nunca habían soñado siquiera con dicha posibilidad. Sentimientos que yacían guardados en lo más profundo de sus jóvenes y a la vez experimentados corazones salían a la superficie y los gobernaban, los rodeaban y los envolvían en una burbuja de profundo cariño y ternura.

Era un momento mágico sin dudas, o por lo menos era lo que ellos sentían en ese momento. La reacción de sus cuerpos ante los abrazos o el contacto mutuo siempre había sido notoria y muy gratificante para ellos. Pero hallarse así abrazados, besándose y acariciándose por primera vez les producía tanto amor y felicidad como nunca antes ninguno de los dos había experimentado. Y por ello era que no tenían fuerzas (ni voluntad alguna) para interrumpir ese momento; no era sólo algo que ellos deseaban hacer profundamente, era mucho más.

Era como si el destino o el universo los controlara y los mantuviera uno junto al otro, enseñándoles que ahora, recién ahora, sus vidas finalmente tenían sentido.

Harry abrió los ojos un par de segundos. Deseaba convencerse que era Hermione a la que estaba besando, temiendo por un instante que todo eso era un sueño y que era otra a la que él estaba besando. Cuando la vio, hermosa y dulce, ruborizada por la excitación, cerró los ojos satisfecho.

Podían haber pasado horas o días desde que habían comenzado a besarse, pero él no lo sabía. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y del lugar, y apenas podía recordar que se hallaban en Francia.

Cómo era posible que su amiga, su eterna y fiel amiga, le transmitiera tantas cosas? Harry estaba seguro que no era sólo algo físico, no sólo porque conocía a Hermione y sabía que ella no era de sucumbir al deseo físico. Sentía que su amiga le transmitía tanto cariño y amor que se sentía sobrepasado, incapaz de asimilar tantos sentimientos. Quizá ella estaba enamorada de él, pero esa hermosa posibilidad aún no le cabía en su ser, dolorosamente acostumbrado a las penas y al dolor de las pérdidas. Era una idea demasiado perfecta como para que fuera realidad.

Y aún así se moría de placer al notar las caricias de su amiga en su cabello y en su espalda. Nadie nunca antes lo habían acariciado así, ni siquiera Ginny. Y nadie nunca antes lo había besado así, tan profunda y apasionadamente. Sus bocas se abrían y se probaban, y sus labios jugaban entre ellos mientras sus lenguas exploraban con creciente excitación. Harry no se cansaba de oír los sensuales gemidos de placer cuando él le acariciaba la espalda a su amiga, y cuando sus manos descendían por la cintura y le acariciaban el trasero Hermione estrechaba aún más el abrazo y se excitaba metiéndole su lengua lo más profundo posible dentro de su boca. Amaba sentir sus pechos presionados sobre el suyo, y la forma en que levemente se contorsionaba al contacto de sus manos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Le encantaba sentir la electricidad fluyendo a través de su cuerpo y la excitación que lo embargaba completamente. Sus cuerpos se ajustaban perfectamente uno contra el otro, y sentía que podía pasar horas enteras pegado y abrazado a su amiga.

Sentía que era perfecta para él. Que el destino o lo que fuera por fin se había revelado ante él y que le mostraba qué tan feliz podía ser al lado de ella.

Luego de mucho tiempo, lentamente los besos fueron aminorando su intensidad y se transformaron en besitos cortos pero intensos que demostraban que sus bocas no querían separarse. Finalmente Harry tomó el rostro de su amiga con sus manos y lo separó un poco de el suyo para poder mirarla, nervioso ante cuál sería su reacción. Aún extasiada y completamente embobada, abrió despacio sus ojos y se miraron. Respiraban agitadamente y sus caras estaban sonrojadas por tanta pasión, y cuando Hermione sonrió sus rodillas casi ceden ante el peso de su cuerpo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Ella había posado sus manos en su pecho y parecía feliz. La intensidad de sus miradas era tal que estaba seguro que sus mentes estaban conectadas y abiertas entre sí.

"Bueno, creo que fue una conducta indebida para un profesor, no crees?"

"Qué vergüenza! Besándote con una alumna! Quién diría que el famoso Harry Potter se aprovecharía de su nuevo cargo?"

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la risa, una risa tímida y cómplice que reflejaba los nervios y las expectativas de lo que habían hecho pero que al mismo tiempo liberó las tensiones. Se abrazaron nuevamente descubriendo que la pasión y el deseo seguía envolviéndolos, y luego de besarla en la frente se pusieron serios.

"Esto no puede suceder de nuevo, Harry."

"Lo sé." Replicó suspirando. "No le cuentes a nadie, de acuerdo?"

Mientras Hermione lo miró con la típica expresión de "_no me digas_" la tomó de la mano y juntos se desaparecieron rumbo a Inglaterra.

--

Un par de días después por la mañana Harry entraba al despacho del Ministro de Magia para reunirse con Kingsley. Había recibido una lechuza el día anterior informándole que el Ministro lo esperaba para una reunión entre ellos dos y otras dos personas cuyas identidades no le fueron reveladas.

Tal como decía la notificación, fue directamente hacia la sala de reuniones y entró en ella. La larga y ovalada mesa que recordaba ahora era más corta, de las dimensiones justas para él y las otras personas que ya lo esperaban sentados. Saludó formalmente al Ministro y luego fue a sentarse en el único lugar vació que quedaba en la cabecera opuesta a la de Kingsley.

"Buen día, Harry." Comenzó Kingsley. "Te presento a Desmond Fawcett, subalterno de Croaker en el Departamentos de Misterios." Harry lo saludó con su cabeza, era un hombre canoso bastante avanzado en edad que le parecía lejanamente familiar.

"Y el de tu derecha es Lucrecius Greengrass, vice de Robards en la Oficina de Aurores." Volvió a cabecear Harry, relacionándolo con la chica de Slytherin de Hogwarts. Por lo que podía apreciar cabía la posibilidad de que fuera su padre.

El muchacho no tenía ni idea qué era lo que querían decirle, ni cuál era el propósito de la presencia del Departamentos de Misterios en la reunión; apenas pudo contener la sonrisa al imaginarse que iba a interrogarlo sobre qué había ocurrido con los gira-tiempos.

"Bien. En primer lugar aprovecho para informarte que se concertó una nueva reunión dentro de dos días a las ocho de la mañana en el Salón Mágico de Usos Múltiples del segundo nivel. Estarán presentes los máximos responsables de los distintos departamentos del Ministerio y un par de miembros de la Orden; se discutirán temas relacionados con la seguridad y la vigilancia de nuestra comunidad, así como también la marcha sobre las investigaciones sobre tu caso."

"Tu presencia es fundamental, Harry. Cuento contigo?"

Si bien odiaba ese tipo de reuniones políticas, al muchacho le agradaba Kingsley. Tanto Fudge como Scrimgeour jamás se hubieran dignado siquiera a solicitar su presencia amablemente como lo había hecho el Ministro. Puso su mejor cara y asintió con su cabeza.

"Excelente. Ahora lo que nos compete. El señor Fawcett del Departamento de Misterios encabeza desde hace un par de meses un muy reducido grupo con el fin de estudiar un tema, digamos… místico por llamarlo de alguna forma. Y el Auror Greengrass, bueno, está presente porque así lo solicitó Robbin, el Jefe del _Departamento_de_Aplicación_de la_Ley Mágica."_

_Harry ya se imaginaba por qué Robbin quería a alguien aquí presente; necesitaba estar enterado de lo que se dijera aquí. No dudaba que él mismo hubiese querido venir pero debido a la fuerte discusión que protagonizaron algunos días atrás no debió considerarlo prudente._

"Señor Potter." Comenzó a decir el tal Fawcett con una voz ronca y áspera que podría esperarse de alguien relacionado con el Departamento de Misterios. "Como bien ha dicho el Ministro, mi grupo estudia un tema que quizá estuvo rodeado de misticismo durante siglos pero que ahora ha salido tenuemente a la luz."

"Se trata de un objeto, para ser más precisos de un objeto único y poderoso. Un objeto que por sí sólo ha sido estudiado por muy pocos eruditos y que ha evadido los libros de historia exitosamente."

"Señor Potter, qué sabe usted sobre la Varita de Sauco?"

A Harry se le hizo un vacío en el estómago. Cómo demonios se habían enterado sobre la existencia de la dichosa varita? Le parecía mentira que había estado pensando en ella recientemente, y que de hecho había hablado con Hermione sobre ello un par de días atrás.

Puso su mejor cara de piedra meneando negativamente con su cabeza mientras arqueaba un poco sus cejas, intentando reflejar sorpresa e ignorancia sobre la existencia de dicha varita. Pero no dijo nada ya que primero debía averiguar cómo conocían sobre su existencia.

El señor canoso lo miró intensamente, cerrando un poco los ojos; estaba claro que parecía no creerle. Kingsley permanecía impertérrito.

"Hemos obtenido voluntariamente algunas memorias de personas que han estado presentes en el duelo final entre usted y el tal… Riddle. Él mencionó la Varita de Sauco algunas veces… y debo decirle que usted parecía saber sobre ello." Su voz seguía ronca pero notó algo de impaciencia en su timbre.

Harry miró de reojo a Greengrass, quien escribía algo con una pluma en un pergamino, y de todas las presencias allí esa era la que menos le gustaba. Decidió ganar un poco de tiempo, estaba decidido a no hablar de la reliquia frente a esa persona.

"Sí, recuerdo que la mencionó. Pero honestamente creo que… _cabeza de serpiente_ se había creído el mito." Cuando hizo la pausa mirando a Fawcett se aseguró de que éste lo miraba, y cabeceó ligeramente hacia su derecha en dirección al enviado de Robbin suplicando que el canoso del Departamento de Misterios comprendiera.

Fawcett no hizo ademán de haber entendido el gesto de Harry, y preguntó toscamente: "Ese _cabeza de serpiente_ como usted lo llama parecía saber de lo que hablaba, Potter!"

"Es esto un interrogatorio?" Preguntó con brusquedad el muchacho, sintiendo que perdía los estribos.

"No."

"Ya le dije lo que pienso." Concluyó Harry encogiendo los hombros y con un fingido gesto de ignorancia.

"Bien." Interrumpió Kingsley. "Greengrass, ya hemos terminado. Puedes retirarte. Hablaré con Potter sobre la reunión de pasado mañana."

Ni bien Greengrass se retiró obedientemente el Ministro cerró la puerta. Harry lo miró sin entender la situación.

"Robbin insistía en que alguien del D.A.L.M. debía estar presente. Ahora Harry, te aseguro que Fawcett es de completa confianza y esta sala activa un encantamiento silenciador en cuanto la puerta se cierra."

Harry no quería dar el brazo a torcer, tenía que saber cuánto sabían sobre el tema.

"Lo siento Ministro, pero no…"

"Potter." Interrumpió Fawcett con pocas pulgas. "Supuse que no querías hablar frente a Greengrass, pero él ya no está."

El muchacho lo miró pero no dijo nada.

"Harry, dinos por qué no quieres hablar sobre esa varita." Atinó a decir Kingsley quien, conociendo la tozudez del muchacho sabía cómo tratarlo.

"Ministro, es un mito. Sin embargo no creo que sea prudente que la gente crea en eso."

"Potter! Vimos las memorias de los que estuvieron presentes en el duelo!" Espetó Fawcett.

"De eso estoy hablando! Ya hay demasiadas personas que…"

"Que no tienen idea de qué diablos estaban hablando usted y Riddle!" Completó el viejo canoso. "Esa varita fue objeto de estudios y rastreos históricos, el mismísimo Gregorovich la analizó intentando reproducir sus poderes!"

Harry sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Coincidía en que la Varita de la Muerte era conocida por varios y que como le había dicho Xenophilius Lovegood su rastro de sangre y muerte estaba presente en varios libros.

"Ministro, no es un tema para tomarse a la ligera."

"Mi grupo trabaja en secreto, Potter. No hay filtraciones ni espías, sólo dos personas (y yo mismo) investigando sobre la dichosa varita en una sala completamente segura del Departamento de Misterios." Contestó Fawcett intentando convencer al muchacho.

"Entonces dígame cómo sabe Robbin y ese tal Greengrass sobre la varita?" Preguntó Harry deseando que no lo tomen por paranoico de nuevo.

"Harry, ellos sólo tienen conjeturas e ignorancia al respecto. No tienen idea de qué es o qué representa esa varita, sólo vieron esas memorias." Dijo Kingsley tranquilizando al muchacho.

El muchacho bajó la vista a la mesa. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió una pregunta.

"Por qué quieren saber sobre ella? Es decir, vieron las memorias y de repente se les ocurrió que sería algo interesante como para investigar?"

Kingsley contuvo su sonrisa, pero el viejo canoso le contestó irritado. "Los misterios de la magia están registrados en forma de rollos de pergaminos en una pequeña sala. La Varita de Sauco es uno de los registros más antiguos y por ende pudimos obtener información de la misma. Y a eso se dedica el Departamento de Misterios, Potter! A investigar los misterios de la magia!

"Qué piensan hacer con ese conocimiento?" Preguntó Harry intranquilo.

"El conocimiento sobre los aspectos más desconocidos de la magia y de la vida genera sabiduría y conciencia, no sólo para develar dichos misterios sino también para estar preparados ante eventuales efectos negativos."

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró. Fawcett parecía un enamorado de la teoría y creía que el viejo no tenía idea de lo que _realmente_ representaba la Varita de la Muerte. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que tanta gente supiera sobre su existencia, en especial siendo él el amo de la varita. No quería generar más atención hacia él, y mucho menos _ese_ tipo de atención.

"Cuantas personas más saben sobre la varita aquí en el Ministerio?"

Fawcett y Kingsley se miraron. "Nadie más." Dijo el Ministro.

"Potter, no tengo idea qué está ocultando ni qué es lo que sabe sobre el tema en cuestión, pero no le compete a usted decidir guardarse la información. Le repito que es función principal del Departamento de Misterios." Su voz ronca estaba cargada de impaciencia.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cínicamente. Cómo explicarle que él era el amo de la varita y el descubridor de las tres Reliquias? Cómo explicarle que la búsqueda de dichas Reliquias incluía la implícita necesidad de mantenerlas en secreto para que no cayeran en manos indebidas? Detestaba admitirlo pero sentía que tenía la responsabilidad sobre ellas por haberlas poseído y por haber decidido (como así lo deseaba Dumbledore) mantenerlas en secreto.

Sin embargo, si el Departamento de Misterios se iba a inmiscuir entonces se corría el riesgo de que el conocimiento sobre la varita se desparrame. No sabía qué tratamiento le darían al tema, pero sí sabía que cuantas menos personas supieran de ello, mejor.

"Qué quieren saber?" Preguntó parcamente.

"Eres tú el verdadero... amo... de la Varita de Sauco?" Preguntó Kingsley ansiosamente mientras Fawcett lo taladraba con la mirada.

"Necesito vuestra palabra de magos de que nunca divulgarán lo que se diga en esta sala." Dijo Harry con autoridad.

Kingsley y Fawcett se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. "Le aseguro señor Potter que mi grupo de investigación no divulgará..."

"No. Sólo ustedes."

"Potter, el conocimiento sobre la Varita de Sauco es extremadamente peligroso. Debe tratarse como corresponde a través de magos calificados para..." Fawcett fue interrumpido de nuevo por Harry.

"Precisamente. La varita es extremadamente peligrosa y por ende nadie más debe saber sobre esto."

El viejo canoso miró al Ministro buscando apoyo.

"Harry, siempre he confiado en tus instintos. Estás seguro que es lo correcto?" Preguntó Kingsley. Ante el asentimiento del muchacho, agregó: "Entonces, tienes nuestra palabra de magos de que jamás divulgaremos nada de lo que se diga en esta sala en este momento."

"Bien, es suficiente para mí." Dijo, recordando que ese tipo de promesas nunca se debían romper. "Sí, soy el amo de la Varita de Sauco."

El rostro de Fawcett cambió de fastidio y desencanto a sorpresa. "Cómo? Es decir, parece... imposible!"

"Ustedes vieron las memorias, o no?"

"Sí, pero eso no significa que realmente sea usted el amo de la varita, Cómo lo sabe?"

"Por cómo murió Voldemort. Su maldición asesina rebotó en el expelliarmus de Harry y se volvió contra él. Voldemort tenía la Varita de Sauco en la mano, pero no la poseía." Razonó Kingsley descubriendo la verdad en ese mismo momento.

"Entonces... si es el amo de la Varita de Sauco, por qué no la usa?" Le preguntó intrigado el viejo.

"No la quiero. No quiero más problemas que los que tuve en mi vida. No ambiciono ser poderoso, sólo quiero vivir una vida tranquila."

El viejo lo observó incrédulo. "Si no la ambicionaba, por qué la obtuvo?"

"Desarmé a Draco Malfoy sin saber que él era el amo de la varita. Y él desarmó a Dumbledore sin saber lo que había hecho. Fueron circunstancias fortuitas que comprendí poco antes del último duelo."

Fawcett se tomó la cabeza. "Es una oportunidad histórica, única! Tenemos la posibilidad de analizarla minuciosamente, de... probar sus poderes como nunca antes se pudo hacer!"

"Otras personas han estudiado la varita, o la han poseído. Afortunadamente en este aspecto la mayor parte de ellas ya no vive. Créame, ustedes no son los primeros."

"Potter, es un objeto preciado, deseado; muchos darían su vida por tenerla. Cómo es que usted la protegerá y la mantendrá a salvo de ellos?" Insistió el viejo, no queriendo darse por vencido.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que Fawcett ambicionaba demasiado el tenerla, aunque fuera sólo por conocimiento. Eso no lo hacía digno de poseerla, ya que como le había explicado Dumbledore los que mostraban ambición por tenerla luego aprovecharían su inmenso poder para jactarse de ello, y las consecuencias siempre habían sido nefastas. Había que saber "guardar" las Reliquias, ocultarlas para que nadie sepa de ellas.

En ese instante se preguntó si sabrían algo sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, y si su capa estaría registrada como un rollo de pergamino asignado en esa pequeña sala del Departamento de Misterios. Rápidamente se sacó esas cuestiones de la cabeza.

"La varita está a salvo en el lugar que le corresponde."

Cuando parecía que las preguntas se habían agotado Fawcett volvió a la carga.

"No creo que sea buena idea no involucrar al Departamento de Misterios. Qué sucederá si se descubre su existencia? Si dices que no te interesa que se sepa que eres el amo de la varita, cómo lo explicaremos?"

"Diremos que el último amo de la varita fue Dumbledore, quien la obtuvo de Grindewald. Y que el poder de la Varita de Sauco se extinguió con la muerte de su amo." Contestó Harry con total seguridad.

"Pero... fue Snape quien lo mató. Todos creerán que Snape tuvo el poder de la varita! Y que luego Riddle se hizo con la varita al matar a Snape!" Exclamó exasperado Fawcett. "Y todos vieron cómo derrotaste a Riddle! Asumirán que tú eres el amo de la varita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!"

"No. Todos saben ya que Snape le hizo un favor a Dumbledore, quien se estaba muriendo. No quiso matarlo, era parte de un plan relacionado con la Orden, así que por lo tanto no lo derrotó y diremos que el poder desapareció con la muerte de Dumbledore."

Luego de su estamento, rogó que no tuviera que seguir contestando más preguntas ya que se estaba realmente fastidiando. Al observar a Kingsley notó que sonreía satisfecho.


	15. Sueños y enemigos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A = Muchas gracias por sus opiniones!! Para los que no recuerdan al detalle el último libro: Gregorovich (fabricante de varitas): asesinado por Voldemort; Grindewald: asesinado por Voldemort. **

**En cuanto a los "encapuchados" su misterio se irá descubriendo de a poco! Jaja.**

**15 – Sueños y enemigos  
**

La familia Weasley entera se hallaba reunida en la sala de la Madriguera luego de la abundante cena preparada por Molly, quien iba y venía acomodando cosas y limpiando la cocina. La velada había transcurrido plácidamente y todos habían ocupado casi todo su tiempo comiendo y bebiendo, pero desde que la guerra había terminado Hermione siempre había notado que las cenas en la casa de los Weasley ya no eran tan animadas ni coloridas como lo eran antes. Si bien George se iba animando a medida que pasaba el tiempo (con la impagable ayuda de su nueva novia Angelina) se notaba que aún luchaba por superar el dolor de la muerte de Fred, al igual que el resto de su familia. A George le faltaba su complemento, su otra mitad, su compinche de travesuras y bromas que lo entendía como ninguno otro. Le habían arrancado de su vida a su hermano gemelo y eso iba a dolerle por mucho tiempo, lo cual a Hermione le quedaba claro cuando George se sumía en esos silencios ausentes que eran tan impropios de él, o cuando notaba que los índices de bromas se habían reducido drásticamente en donde él estuviera.

Y la otra ausencia que la familia sentía era la de Harry. Desde que se había distanciado de Ginny y sobre todo desde que se había peleado con Ron, el muchacho nunca había vuelto a la Madriguera (sólo una vez y eso fue porque Molly y Arthur lo convencieron de ir). Lo más triste de todo era que todos sabían que si bien Harry siempre estaba invitado a visitarlos él no quería hacerlo porque odiaba que su amigo pelirrojo se sintiera incómodo con su presencia en su propia casa. La familia entera le rogaba a Ron que hablara con su amigo pero no tenían demasiadas esperanzas; sabían que ambos eran sumamente orgullosos y además habían estado presentes en algunas de esas agrias peleas. Harry era como un integrante de la familia que se distanciaba de ellos poco a poco después de años de amistad y afecto mutuo, y a Hermione eso la destruía. Ella también se estaba acostumbrando a verlo poco en los últimos meses y se sentía impotente al no poder solucionar el problema. Cuando no veía a su amigo en la Madriguera la embargaba una intensa desilusión que la entristecía, y no sólo por sentir que la amistad entre sus dos mejores amigos seguía rota.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Harry le había dado la "sorpresa", esa que jamás olvidaría y que cada vez que recordaba ese momento las piernas se le aflojaban y el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza. Se alegraba de pensar que Harry la quería muchísimo y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su felicidad, incluso besarla como nunca nadie la había besado antes. Ansiaba tanto volver a verlo que se salía de la vaina por ir a su casa y verlo aunque sea por unos minutos, pero sabía que por ahora no debía y era lo que ambos habían decidido. Estos últimos dos días habían transcurridos demasiado lentamente para ella, y había matado el tiempo yendo al Callejón Diagonal un par de veces con la íntima esperanza de encontrarlo allí, pero nada. El deseo de abrazarlo era cada vez más fuerte e insoportable, y ahora que sabía cómo besaba y cómo la acariciaba era peor aún; hasta había soñado con él las últimas noches, sueños hermosos repletos de paz y afecto que reemplazaron a esas espantosas pesadillas que algunas noches la hacían despertar en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada, angustiada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

También había notado, durante la cena, que tanto Arthur como Bill se hallaban preocupados, quizá por la importante reunión del día siguiente en donde los máximos funcionarios del Ministerio (y algunos integrantes del Wizengamot) discutirían temas relacionados con la seguridad y los organismos debatirían algunos cambios en dichos sistemas. Lo último no le terminaba de cerrar a Hermione, y pensaba que quizá se debía a lo que le había sucedido a Harry en Francia.

Ahora se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones al lado de Ginny observando como todos se iban acomodando en la sala ya que Arthur les había dicho unos minutos atrás que quería decirles algo.

"Te sientes bien, Hegmione?"

La muchacha se sorprendió ante la pregunta, descubriendo que Fleur estaba parada justo detrás de donde ella estaba sentada.

"Yo… Sí." Le contestó intentando sonreír.

Fleur asintió y se sentó en el apoya brazos del sillón justo al lado de ella, para poder seguir la charla. Sabía que la chica francesa no le había creído ya que era muy suspicaz y seguramente había notado su falta de entusiasmo en toda la cena.

El que no lo había notado era Ron. Ya no eran novios formalmente hablando, y aunque estaban intentando volver a serlo el pelirrojo parecía tan ausente como ella. Pese a que le había preguntado algunas veces a qué se debía ese cambio de conducta jamás pudo obtener respuestas satisfactorias. Ahora mismo estaba sentado en una de las sillas que Molly había acercado, y lo veía pensativo.

"No entiendo por qué Bill no puede asistir. Es un miembro de la Orden y además..."

"Sólo hubo espacio para uno solo de nosotros, Molly. Y recuerda que sólo quedan tres integrantes: tú, Bill y yo; la Orden tal cual la conocíamos no existe más." Respondió tajantemente Arthur interrumpiendo el intento de Molly de que Bill asista a la reunión del día siguiente.

"Pues si van a informar sobre las investigaciones de Francia y discutir sobre ello tanto Fleur como yo deberíamos ir, no crees?" Bill, sentado en un apoya brazos de uno de los sillones, luciendo decepcionado. "Al fin y al cabo fuimos nosotros quien informamos al Ministerio Francés sobre los ataques contra Harry."

"Ya lo sé Bill, pero el Salón Multipropósito del segundo nivel tiene un límite de capacidad y estará repleto, ya que por algún motivo se espera que esta reunión sea muy importante. Además debo decir que algunos miembros del D.A.L.M. y de la Oficina de Aurores nunca han simpatizado con la Orden."

"Harry irá?" Preguntó George.

"Sí. Kingsley me dijo que él debía asistir, y que además quería que fuera para ir perdiendo su "resistencia" a ese tipo de reuniones ya que considera que tarde o temprano Harry será Auror." Le contestó Arthur. A Hermione le parecía increíble cómo el nombre de su amigo aparecía una y otra vez en cualquier lado, y cada vez entendía más su desdén por su fama o por ser el centro de atención. Pero de cualquier manera se había animado un poco al saber que lo vería en la reunión.

"Resistencia es poco, padre." Le dijo George esbozando una maléfica sonrisa. "Espero que no me defraude y haga de las suyas." Concluyó, logrando que algunos sonrieran.

"No se trata de eso, George, sino de que si va a ser un Auror tendrá que aprender a limar asperezas con algunos funcionarios, y aprender a ser menos impulsivo con ellos."

"Pero si Harry tuvo razón la última vez que discutió con Robbin, o no?" Preguntó incrédula Ginny.

"Creo que sí. Esa discusión generó más adeptos a Harry, pero también un poco más de resistencia en varios funcionarios de alto rango."

"Pues que bien! Alguien tiene que sacudir al árbol para que se caigan las manzanas viejas de una vez por todas." Dijo George, y esta vez las risas se generalizaron. Arthur sonrió levemente; sabía que algo de razón tenía su hijo.

"Señor Weasley, por qué discutirán mañana sobre los sistemas de seguridad? Han descubierto alguna debilidad?" Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

"Oh, pues de eso te enterarás tú misma mañana, ya que tu y Ron deberán asistir. Sólo puedo adelantar que el nuevo Registro de Magia Oscura ha reunido evidencia que lleva a pensar que aún existe actividad mortífaga en Inglaterra."

"Pero si eso es lo que dice Harry desde que terminó la guerra!" Exclamó indignada Hermione.

"Y fue la causa de la discusión con Robbin, quien aún no le termina de creer!" Agregó Bill bufando.

"Ya lo sé, muchachos! Pero los sistemas de detección del Registro aún operan al mínimo de sus posibilidades. Y lamentablemente se requieren evidencias palpables para que el Ministerio se tome en serio la amenaza."

"Si, claro. El Ministerio se convenció del regreso de Riddle sólo cuando lo vieron en persona; si eso es una evidencia palpable estamos fritos." Opinó Ron con sarcasmo.

"En ese caso sólo tenemos que esperar que los mortífagos se aparezcan en el Atrio del Ministerio frente a Robbin, y si se muere del susto mucho mejor!" Bromeó George.

"Bah! Espero que Kingsley pueda hacer la diferencia y limpiar el Ministerio de esos burócratas inútiles."

La cruda opinión de la señora Weasley tomó de sorpresa a todos. Molly no era alguien del cual se esperara ese tipo de comentario.

"Uau madre! Una reverencia para ti!"

"No hace falta, George!" Dijo, un poco sonrojada. "El Ministerio necesita un buen lavado de cara y creo que Kingsley es el indicado."

"De cualquier manera en base a las nuevas evidencias y al informe del Ministerio de Francia se debatirán ajustes en la Oficina de Aurores y Magos de Choque. No se hagan muchas ilusiones, esos cambios de fondo no se logran de un día para el otro sino que se obtienen luego de un buen tiempo realizando ajustes y renovación de estructuras. Mientras tanto muchos funcionarios querrán mantener el _status quo_ de sus cargos, y harán todo lo posible por defenestrar al que quiera introducir cambios." Dijo Arthur un poco desanimado.

Hermione frunció su entrecejo. Ella deseaba trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio luego de finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts y se ilusionaba con colaborar en los necesarios cambios que se avecinaban, sobre todo en lo relacionado a los elfos domésticos. Pero nunca creyó que fuera tan difícil cambiar la mentalidad de algunos de sus más importantes funcionarios.

--* HP *--

Una hora después Hermione y Fleur ayudaban a la señora Weasley a terminar de limpiar la mesa y la cocina. George y Ron se habían ido al departamento de arriba de la tienda del Callejón, ya que tenían tantos pedidos y tantas materias primas que comprar que habían decidido pasar la noche allí. Ginny se había retirado a su habitación, y Bill seguía dialogando con su padre en la sala.

"Entonces no pudiste hablar con Ron, querida?"

"Si, pero no me dijo qué le sucedía. Ya se le pasará, espero." Le contestó Hermione a Molly mientras estaban en la cocina.

"Eso espero yo también. A veces lo veo tan malhumorado que me crispa los nervios, y otras veces no emite ni un sonido por horas." Dijo Molly mientras que con un movimiento de su varita terminaba de secar una pila de platos, fuentes y vasos con un chorro de aire caliente.

Hermione lo veía de la misma manera, y eso que apenas se veían por estar trabajando en la tienda de George largas horas. A veces le daban ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo para ver si reaccionaba, pero otras veces tenía tan mal genio como cuando usaba por mucho tiempo el guardapelo de Slytherin colgado de su cuello.

"A mí me pagece que el malhumog se puede debeg al exceso de tgabajo." Opinó Fleur entrando a la cocina con algunas copas levitando frente a ella.

"Puede ser, pero quizá también se arrepintió de no asistir a Hogwarts y ahora no está conforme con su decisión." Dijo Molly mientras Fleur apoyaba las copas en la repleta pileta.

A la muchacha castaña le pareció que la señora Weasley podía tener parte de la razón pero creía que había más. A ella en realidad le parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba disfrutando ese momento de la pareja; a decir verdad creía que Ron no estaba nada conforme con ella. Si era eso, podía comprenderlo ya que ella tampoco estaba conforme con él.

Cuando Molly iba a comenzar a lavar la última y gigantesca pila de platos Hermione se ofreció para hacerlo. La señora Weasley le agradeció y fue hacia la sala a terminar de ordenar el desorden.

"_Fregotego_." Pensó, haciendo que la pila se balanceara siniestramente mientras se limpiaban. Cuando Fleur llegó a la cocina con más copas levitando frente a ella le dijo:

"Molly me dijo que te ayudaga." Y depositándolas sobre las otras copas sucias agregó: "En gealidad cgeo que quiege que avegigue qué te sucede a ti."

Hermione levantó sus cejas y sonrió; era algo típico de la señora Weasley. Ella la había mandado a averiguar por Ron, y ahora había enviado a Fleur a preguntar por ella misma.

"Estoy bien Fleur, de veras." Intentó mentir.

"Como quiegas Hegmione." Dijo la muchacha rubia mientras lavaba las copas. "Pego me da la impgesión que ninguno de ustedes dos está muy feliz que digamos."

"No, es verdad." Reconoció, sabiendo que era imposible engañar a Fleur.

"Y me da la impgesión que las cosas entge ustedes dos no están nada bien."

"Puede ser." Dijo parcamente. Por algún motivo que desconocía, se imaginó a Harry en ese momento de la noche, preparándose para dormir ridículamente en el jardín de su casa del Valle de Godric. Le costó mucho esfuerzo desistir de la idea de aparecerse en ese mismo momento en su casa y pasar la noche allí con él, como lo hicieron algunos días atrás.

"Si, eso es lo que pensamos todos."

"A qué te refieres?" Le preguntó sobresaltada y confundida.

"A eso mismo. Todos vemos que ustedes dos no están felices juntos."

"Fleur, estamos intentando volver, de acuerdo? Estas cosas pueden llevar algún tiempo." Dijo.

A quién quería engañar? Fleur era mayor que ella y ha tenido mucho más éxito entre los chicos que ella, no podía creerse semejante cosa; ni siquiera ella se lo creía.

"Está bien." Respondió tranquilamente mientras secaba los numerosos vasos que había lavado. Hermione se dispuso a secar la pila de platos que ya estaban terminándose de secar cuando reapareció Molly.

"Oh niñas! Gracias por ayudarme! Sólo falta que termine la sala, pero Bill y Arthur estaban hablando acerca de un accidente con un _boggart_ y un muggle y no volveré hasta que hayan cambiado de tema."

"Le temes a los _boggart_?" Preguntó Fleur extrañada por la cara de susto de la señora Molly.

"Las odio! Odio esas criaturas!" Exclamó Molly con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

"Pego Molly, los _boggagt_ son inofensivos, sólo…" Empezó a decir la muchacha rubia intentando calmarle, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por la señora Weasley.

"Son criaturas horribles! Me mostró a… mi pobre Fred… y a los demás… y… también a Harry…" Molly casi no podía hablar y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Se interrumpió para calmarse y tomar aire. "Lo siento, yo no… no quiero hablar de eso."

Hermione la entendía perfectamente, sabía muy bien por qué odiaba a los _boggart_. Fleur no lo sabía pero la señora quiso sacar una de esas criaturas de un armario en Grimmauld Place unos años atrás y se aterró tanto al ver reflejados sus más profundos temores que fue incapaz de deshacerse de él. El cuerpo sin vida de su hijo Fred tendido en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts fue uno de esos profundos temores convertido en realidad.

El otro fue Harry. Si bien sabían que _realmente_ había muerto (o casi) cuando se sacrificó en el bosque, la imagen de su cuerpo inerte bajo los pies de Voldemort había terminado por destrozar a la señora Weasley, quien lo quería como a un hijo. Allí estaba él, muerto (aunque estaba fingiendo sin que nadie lo supiera) tal como el _boggart_ se lo había mostrado unos años atrás a la vista de todos los sobrevivientes de la batalla. Una visión que sumió en la desesperación a muchos de los que estaban allí y que destruyó anímicamente a tantos otros.

El dolor que sintió Hermione al ver el cuerpo de su amigo fue tan intenso que se tradujo en un dolor físico imposible de soportar. En ese momento (el peor de su vida) ya no le importaba sobrevivir, le daba lo mismo si moría en lo que quedaba de la batalla y sintió un profundo odio hacia el asesino de Harry y el resto de los mortífagos. Un odio que se generalizó en todos los sobrevivientes y que terminó por ser uno de los factores decisivos en el resultado final. No le entraba en la cabeza una vida sin Harry, su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, su…

"Qué te sucede cielo? Dime!"

Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando Molly le apoyó una mano en su hombro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada rígidamente en la mesada de la cocina, con sus ojos llorosos y temblando ligeramente. El sólo recuerdo de ese momento era capaz de desestabilizarla y desmoronarla por completo.

"Hegmione! Dinos algo!" Susurró Fleur, quien también lucía muy preocupada por la muchacha.

"Yo… estoy bien, lo siento mucho." Dijo finalmente, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro con una de sus mangas.

"Lo recordaste de nuevo, verdad?" Le preguntó Molly, completamente segura de que había recordado esa imagen del cuerpo de Harry por enésima vez. Hermione sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

"Hagy Estaba fingiendo." Dijo en voz baja Fleur con la intención de tranquilizarlas a las dos.

"Ya lo sabemos. Pero en ese momento no lo sabíamos, y lo que sentimos al ver a Harry allí… tirado… no lo podemos olvidar." Dijo Molly lacónicamente.

Hermione ya no lloraba, pero el nudo en su garganta persistía. Por qué no podía superarlo? Intentaba concentrarse en Harry vivo, en sus abrazos, en sus ojos verdes, en su beso… Pero no había forma de sacar esa horrible imagen de su cabeza.

"En ese momento estaba fingiendo, pero Harry fue solo al bosque prohibido a entregarse a Voldemort y a los mortífagos! Solo! No nos dijo nada y fue solo!" Hermione finalmente se quebró, expresando una angustia que guardaba dentro desde hacía meses. "Fue a que lo mataran! Cómo pudo…? Cómo pudo hacerlo?"

"Porque nos amaba, cielo. Y porque no quería que nadie más muriera." Le dijo Molly dulcemente mientras envolvía en sus brazos a la desconsolada muchacha.

"Se sacgificó por todos nosotgos, Hegmione. No cgeo que a él le guste que lo gecogdemos de esa manega." Susurró la muchacha francesa luego de un par de minutos, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con la señora Weasley.

Hermione sabía que Fleur tenía razón, pero no era ella quien tenía que sufrir sus pesadillas, aquellas en las que la persona que más quería en el mundo yacía en el suelo, sin vida. Sólo esperaba que esas pesadillas no volvieran nunca más.

--* HP *--

Harry apenas pudo suprimir un bostezo mientras la reunión atravesaba por uno de los momentos más aburridos que recordara. Él quería ser jugador de Quidditch, de hecho ya formaba parte de la reserva del Puddlemere United, y si bien pensaba que sería un Auror todavía faltaban años para eso; no entendía cómo demonios había aceptado ir al concilio al que Kingsley lo había comprometido a asistir.

En ese momento algunos magos de avanzada edad discutían sobre la anulación de una regulación del siglo XVIII que prohibía a los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia utilizar legirimancia en muggles sospechosos de atentar contra magos o brujas. Había tantas leyes y tantas regulaciones que algunas de ellas, promulgadas en distintos siglos, se contradecían entre sí. Y otras eran realmente absurdas, como la que obligaba a las criaturas mágicas a no pasearse por el centro muggle de Londres bajo pena de catapulta (Harry sonrió al imaginarse a los funcionarios intentando meter en una catapulta a los thestrals que los habían llevado volando desde Hogwarts a Londres algunos años atrás).

Levantó la vista para observar una vez más a Hermione. Hacía días que no la veía, más precisamente desde que la había llevado a Francia, y lucía preciosa en su atuendo formal. Estaba sentada entre Ron y Arthur en las gradas frente a él siguiendo absorta las discusiones desde el principio. Debía de ser fascinante para ella presenciar una de las reuniones más importantes de los últimos tiempos en donde gran parte de las leyes (las que se relacionaban con la seguridad) estaban siendo discutidas. Aparentemente había sido idea de Kingsley como el primer paso para limpiar la legislación mágica de regulaciones absurdas o antiguas, y si bien tuvo resistencia por parte de algunos miembros del Ministerio y del Wizengamot al final obtuvo los votos necesarios para que el concilio se efectuara.

Aún la observaba cuando al fin ella lo miró, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y encantadora que hizo que se estremeciera. Era la bruja más joven de todas las que se hallaban presente, y la más bonita por escándalo. Ron, en cambio, lucía tan aburrido y fuera de lugar como Harry, y de vez en cuando lo veía cabecear como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido. Observándolos, notó lo distinto que eran sus dos amigos y lo poco en común que tenían entre sí. Aunque si lo pensaba bien él tampoco estaba prestando demasiada atención por más que estuviera sentado en la mesa.

La Sala de Usos Múltiples era como una miniatura de la sala de los tribunales, pero ambos laterales cubiertos por gradas de tres niveles; en una se hallaban miembros del Wizengamot y otros funcionarios de segundo orden, y en la de enfrente (en la que se hallaban sus amigos y Arthur) los invitados de honor, algunos reporteros y más funcionarios. La Sala era blanca resplandeciente, y entre las gradas se hallaba una enorme mesa rectangular de unos seis u ocho metros de largo, en donde se sentaban los máximos representantes del Ministerio con Kingsley y el jefe del Departamento de Aplicación sobre la Ley Mágica Robbin ocupando las cabeceras. Entre los que se hallaban en la mesa reconoció a Croaker (Jefe de los Inefables), Robards (Jefe de los Aurores), Flenon (del nuevo Registro de Magia Oscura) y Woodbridge (actual Jefe del Wizengamot); para disgusto de Robbin y otros, Harry también se hallaba en la mesa, invitado por sus servicios prestados (según le había confiado el Ministro).

Una de las presencias que más le había llamado la atención era la de Cornelius Fudge, sentado en las gradas de los funcionarios menores. Había obtenido el cargo de asesor del D.A.L.M. pero no pudo acceder a un lugar en la mesa debido a su destitución de su anterior cargo por ineficacia, término sumamente generoso para el gusto de Harry quien seguía culpándolo de buena parte de todo lo que había sucedido.

"Entraremos en un receso de quince minutos. Luego, discutiremos los asuntos relacionados con los nuevos sistemas de seguridad, la reorganización de la actividad de los Magos de Choque y las nuevas evidencias proporcionadas por los distintos departamentos. Quince minutos." Exclamó el Ministro.

Harry suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que la parte más pesada de la reunión había concluido. Dos horas escuchando discusiones sobre regulaciones y leyes lo habían aburrido terriblemente, y se estiró en su silla para desentumecer sus músculos y desperezarse. Casi todos se habían parado de sus lugares, y cuando miró hacia donde se hallaban sentados sus amigos notó que Ron dormitaba y que Hermione lo saludaba mientras caminaba hacia él; se levantó para acercarse a ella.

"Hola Harry!" Lo saludó cuando se encontraron a mitad de camino.

"Hola Hermione! Luces preciosa." Le dijo, arrepintiéndose al instante. "Lo siento."

"Gracias! Pero no lo sientas, Harry. Lo que sucedió en Francia… ya sabes… no quiero que ocurra de nuevo… sí, quiero que ocurra… perdón, no _debe _ocurrir de nuevo…" Dijo su amiga envuelta en un embrollo insólito en ella y continuó, ruborizada. "No significa que no podamos ser… amables… entre nosotros, tú me entiendes."

Harry sonrió. Era encantadora cuando se ponía así de nerviosa, y mucho más cuando se ruborizaba. Contuvo un repentino impulso por abrazarla y besarla, la veía tan bella con su cabello prolijamente (mejor dicho, mágicamente) alisado que le costaba respirar.

"Tenía miedo de que después de lo que sucedió te arrepintieras y no me hablaras más… o que te avergonzaras de hablarme. No tuve intención de arruinar nuestra amistad, te…yo te… te necesito mucho."

Hermione levantó las cejas, sorprendida por oír a su amigo expresando sus sentimientos. "Harry! Estás loco? Fue el momento más… tierno y… es decir, adoré tu sorpresa, sobre todo cuando me…"

Su amiga de nuevo se había sonrojado. Tomó un poco de aire e intentó concluir lo que pensaba. "Créeme, jamás, nunca jamás dejaré de quererte ni de querer estar contigo, lo entiendes?"

Harry asintió con una media sonrisa. Cuando le iba a decir que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo una voz grave detrás suyo lo interrumpió.

"Buenos días señorita. Podría hablar a solas con el señor Potter unos minutos?"

"Maldición Croaker, no ahora!" Pensó fastidiado Harry.

"Sí claro. Nos vemos, Harry." Dijo Hermione mirando sorprendida al jefe de los Inefables. Antes de que se diera vuelta para regresar a su asiento al lado de Ron, Harry notó la mirada escrutadora de su amiga y juró haber oído su cerebro trabajando a máxima velocidad; era demasiado lista como para no terminar relacionando el súbito interés de Croaker en él con la maldita varita.

"Seré breve, Potter." Dijo, mientras todos los asistentes volvían a sus respectivos lugares. "Asumiré el lugar de Fawcett en la… investigación sobre lo que usted ya sabe, supongo que sabe de lo que hablo, verdad?"

Harry asintió preocupado. "Por qué me lo cuenta a mi?"

"Porque no estoy satisfecho con la marcha de dicha investigación."

No sabía si tomar eso como una amenaza o como una declaración de principios. Seguramente Fawcett había cerrado la investigación sobre la Varita de la Muerte, lo que aparentemente debió de molestar a Croaker.

"Genial, más implicados." Pensó furioso, y luego le contestó intentando lucir indiferente. "Oh, pues está bien, eso creo. Pero lo que declaré ante Fawcett es todo lo que sé."

"Eso espero, sin embargo debo decirle que sé algunas cosas sobre ello. He estudiado ese… tema… junto al señor Ollivander muchos años atrás, aunque sin éxito. Nos veremos, señor Potter."

Dicho esto, Croaker se retiró hacia su asiento en la mesa. Luego de mirar a Hermione (notando que seguía mirándolo con cierta preocupación) volvió a su lugar justo a tiempo para la reanudación de la reunión.

"El concilio pasa ahora a analizar la marcha sobre los nuevos sistemas de seguridad. Señor Flenon."

El jefe del nuevo Registro de Magia Oscura comenzó inmediatamente su exposición, pero Harry aún tenía la cabeza ocupada en Croaker. Cómo era posible que a medida que pasaba el tiempo cada vez más personas se interesaran en la varita? Ahora era el mismísimo jefe de los Inefables y del Departamento de Misterios el que se involucraba, y seguramente intentaría "dialogar" con él. Y por qué Ollivander no le había dicho que había estudiado sobre la varita?

"… Pero una vez calibrados correctamente, los sensores mágicos detectan rastros de magia negra muy avanzada. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, aunque en un futuro cercano podremos detectar cualquier fuente de magia oscura."

"Señor Flenon, han podido expandir el rango de detección de los sensores?" Preguntó un mago bastante anciano que Harry no conocía.

"No todavía. Nos hemos centrado en la calibración y en la duración de dichos rastros. Por ahora sólo abarcamos el sur de Inglaterra."

"Han detectado algún rastro de importancia?" Preguntó otro mago, sentado en las gradas cerca de sus amigos.

"Los sensores, con la correcta calibración, operan desde hace tres días solamente. Sin embargo lograron detectar por espacio de unos pocos segundos un rastro de magia negra en el Callejón Diagonal."

Nadie se sorprendió ya que ese tipo de magia no era extraña, sobre todo para los que concurrían asiduamente al Callejón Knockturn, hasta que alguien de las gradas preguntó si habían podido localizar el lugar preciso del rastro.

"Sí. La tienda de Ollivander."

Los murmullos de asombro se generalizaron. Ollivander practicando magia negra avanzada? No tenía sentido, aunque Harry nunca olvidaría la fascinación del viejo por el tremendo poder de Voldemort.

"Bien. Robards, envía dos Aurores a la tienda cuanto antes y que investiguen las causas de dicho rastro." Ordenó Kingsley. Luego de un largo rato de deliberaciones y discusiones cruzadas entre los presentes (tanto los de la mesa como los de las gradas), el Ministro llamó a silencio.

"Otra cuestión que se discutirá ahora es la relacionada con la actividad de los Magos de Choque. Señor Robbin, por favor."

"Bien." Comenzó, levantándose. "Debido a las escasas pruebas recolectadas hasta el momento concernientes a la supuesta actividad mortífaga, el D.A.L.M. ha resuelto que la fuerza de choque sea la encargada de buscar indicios y pistas relacionadas con la magia oscura."

La propuesta de Robbin fue aplaudida por algunos y refutada por otros, provocando en segundos una acalorada discusión entre la mesa y las gradas.

"Quiere usted decirnos, señor Robbin, que los Aurores sólo harán papeleo de oficina?" Preguntó gritando por sobre el murmullo generalizado un anciano que por el color de la túnica parecía pertenecer al Wizengamot.

"Lo que quiero decir es que el D.A.L.M. no considera necesario utilizar a los Aurores en requisas de poca importancia."

A Harry le hervía la sangre. Si consideraban a la actividad mortífaga como "poco importante" entonces las cosas no iban a andar bien. Miró a Robards (el jefe de los Aurores) y vio que apenas contenía su ira; luego miró a Flenon y descubrió que su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad púrpura; él había sido uno de los impulsores de los nuevos sistemas de detección de magia oscura, y su propio jefe lo menospreciaba frente a todos.

"Señor Robbin, realmente cree que los Magos de Choque están capacitados para encargarse de las tareas de los Aurores?" Preguntó desafiante un mago canoso de las gradas.

"No hay magos oscuros que perseguir, sólo pistas sobre el uso aparente de magia oscura." Respondió tranquilamente.

Al final los murmullos y las discusiones fueron apagándose, y cuando Robbin parecía haberse salido con la suya alguien de las gradas lanzó al aire la pregunta que Harry estaba esperando escuchar.

"Qué ha sucedido con los mortífagos que han logrado escapar? No representan ellos una amenaza para nuestra comunidad mágica?"

Robbin entrecerró sus ojos y observó al mago que había formulado la pregunta.

"No ha habido reportes de su paradero en meses y menos aún de que sigan en actividad. No deben preocuparse, si vuelven a ser detectados los Aurores se encargarán."

Harry ahora estaba furioso. Notó que Ron estaba más colorado que de costumbre y que la mirada de Hermione era de genuina incredulidad.

"Lo siento, señor Robbin, pero no fueron mortífagos los que atacaron a Harry Potter en Francia?" Para asombro de Harry, fue Hermione quien formuló la pregunta.

Robbin sonrió sarcásticamente. "Dos de ellos eran merodeadores, señorita. Y los otros dos murieron poco antes de que pudiéramos interrogarlos. De cualquier forma, usted es demasiado joven para comprender la situación."

Harry sonrió. Robbin no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

"Disculpe, señor Robbin. Tengo dieciocho años, por lo tanto soy mayor de edad. Además estuve en la Batalla de Hogwarts y hemos peleado contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Y usted?" Le respondió desafiante Hermione, echando chispas por sus ojos.

"Yo? Pues… pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos discutiendo?" Le espetó Robbin luego de verse descolocado por la arremetida de la muchacha.

"Que tanto Harry como yo hemos estado lidiando con mortífagos desde hace años! Y seguramente nos hemos enfrentado en duelo contra mortífagos muchas más veces que usted!"

La Sala había quedado en silencio ante la vehemencia de Hermione, quien era casi tan conocida como Harry. Kingsley sonreía, y parecía que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

El rostro de Robbin comenzó a mostrarse irritado. "Pues los felicito! Pero la guerra terminó y no podemos actuar en base a las paranoias de un muchacho!"

"Paranoia? Cómo se atreve?" Respondió indignada Hermione mientras la gente comenzó a murmurar entre sí de nuevo. "Ustedes festejaron durante largo tiempo la primer caída de Voldemort, mientras él obtuvo como recompensa permanecer encerrado en un armario durante diez años! Y cuando Voldemort volvió y él se los dijo, ustedes lo tildaron de paranoico y mentiroso! Cuándo van a aprender a respetarlo?"

"Disculpa querida, Hermione Granger, no es así?" Intervino un mago sentado en las otras gradas. "Estamos profundamente agradecidos por todo lo que hizo el señor Potter… y ustedes por supuesto, pero si no hay pruebas concluyentes de actividad mortífaga entonces me temo que nada se puede hacer por el momento."

"Harry Potter nos ha salvado dos veces, por qué no le creen?" Gritó un mago desaforadamente desde lo alto de las gradas, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de discusiones y gritos hasta que Kingsley llamó a silencio.

"Lo siento señor." Dijo Harry aprovechando el momentáneo silencio. "Hay pruebas, o mejor dicho, había pruebas. Pero por algún motivo dos de los mortífagos ahora están muertos!"

"Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso, Potter!" Vociferó Robbin con su cara regordeta del color de un tomate.

"Que sin pruebas sigo siendo un paranoico, no es verdad?"

"Esos dos supuestos mortífagos se envenenaron ellos mismos! Crees que lo hicimos a propósito?" Al igual que Harry, ahora Robbin estaba parado; estaba demasiado furioso como para permanecer sentado.

"Pues no lo sé! Algunos mortífagos se les escaparon, liberaron a personas nefastas creyéndose sus cuentos y ahora dos mortífagos se les mueren frente a sus propias narices? Usted dígame!"

"Qué es lo que debo decirte?" Le espetó iracundo Robbin, con sorna. "Crees que soy el único que decide? Tengo a todo el Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica trabajando en esto! Y tengo trabajando para mí varios asesores sumamente capacitados y experimentados!"

"Oh sí! Conozco a uno de ellos, fue Ministro de Magia una vez, no es verdad? Estuvo un año entero acusándome de paranoico, igual que usted! Y ya todos sabemos en qué terminó todo, verdad? Además tuve que soportar las torturas y calumnias de su secretaria Umbridge en Hogwarts, a la que por cierto ustedes dejaron en libertad por tragarse el ridículo cuento de que había actuado bajo el maleficio _imperio_!" Gritó Harry cada vez más furioso.

Si Robbin hubiese tenido su varita consigo seguramente la hubiera usado contra Harry de la rabia que tenía. Y Harry con gusto hubiese enarbolado la suya contra ese imbécil. La Sala entera se había sumido en un profundo silencio, asombrados por la fuerte discusión.

"Basta!" Ahora era Kingsley el que gritaba. "No llegaremos a nada de esta forma! Siéntense los dos!"

Tanto Robbin como él obedecieron. Harry aún tenía la respiración entrecortada por la furia, y apeló a toda su fuerza de voluntad para calmarse y no desquiciar a Kingsley, al que respetaba profundamente. Luego de un par de minutos, un funcionario de las gradas cortó el silencio.

"Señor Ministro, propongo que se cumpla tal como decidió el Jefe del D.A.L.M. Robbin, pero que en cuanto se detecte un nuevo rastro de magia negra la Oficina de Aurores se encargue nuevamente."

La proposición fue aplaudida a rabiar y sin más preámbulos se terminó por aceptar la medida. Sin embargo Harry no estaba para nada conforme, ya que creía que era una medida tibia que satisfacía parcialmente a ambas partes. Miró a Hermione y notó que ésta lo miraba desde hacía rato, con orgullo en su rostro. Pero a Harry no le importó, aún estaba furioso. Lo único que quería era irse de allí para volver a su casa y montar su escoba por todo el Valle de Godric a toda velocidad; era lo único que se le ocurría para poder calmarse.


	16. Una larga y negra noche

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**16 – Una larga y negra noche  
**

"Bueno, Harry. Creo que eso es todo. Ahora supongo que sólo queda que nos pongamos a repasar nuevamente los contenidos."

"Sí. En lo que a mí concierne ya he leído los tres libros que veremos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, pero aún así los seguiré repasando."

"Bien, eso será más que suficiente. Tendrás tiempo para ir viendo el resto de los libros de práctica de Defensa a medida que transcurra el año."

"Pues eso espero."

Todavía faltaba una semana para el inicio de las clases y Harry ya estaba sumamente nervioso. No sólo porque sería el encargado de la parte práctica de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sino porque sólo se había aprendido tres de los siete libros que Hermione y él habían seleccionado para las prácticas y que la Directora McGonagall y el profesor Owens habían aprobado.

"No te preocupes Harry! Peor estoy yo, que nunca enseñé en Hogwarts! Tú por lo menos estuviste a cargo del Ejército de Dumbledore, según dicen…"

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de Owens, quien le guiñó un ojo. Era cierto, pero una cosa era adiestrar furtivamente a unos pocos alumnos y otra muy distinta era tener a cargo los tres últimos años de la parte práctica de Defensa.

"Sí, es verdad. Espero que eso me sirva de experiencia."

"Claro que te servirá! De cualquier modo lo más importante es que haya una activa interrelación entre las clases teóricas y las prácticas. Creo que lo lograremos."

Hacía ya un par de semanas que Harry iba a Hogwarts a reunirse con el profesor Owens para diagramar y coordinar los contenidos de las clases. Y había descubierto que el nuevo profesor no sólo sabía mucho del tema (no en vano era uno de los preferidos de Robards y de Kingsley en la Oficina de Aurores) sino que sabía cómo transmitir sus conocimientos, algo de lo que no cualquier profesor se podía ufanar. Salvo Lupin, no había tenido un profesor ni mínimamente decente de Defensa, aunque lo peor fue durante el año que no asistió cuando los hermanos Carrow gobernaban el colegio.

"Entonces, por qué antes de marcharnos no dejamos listo el programa? De esa forma se lo entrego hoy mismo a la Directora." Sugirió Owens.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Harry, tomando el pergamino que se hallaba bajo una pila de libros y otros pergaminos. "Ya has completado la parte teórica, así que sólo queda definir la distribución de las prácticas y el día en que se realizarán."

"Um, creo que los viernes se ajustarán bien. De esa forma practicaremos lo estudiado durante la semana." Sugirió Harry.

"Perfecto. Además no interferirá con tus prácticas en el Puddlemere. Por lo menos no hasta que seas el buscador titular!" Dijo Owens sonriendo.

"No te preocupes. Para eso falta mucho, ya que el buscador del Puddlemere se encuentra en muy buena forma y no ha sufrido accidentes en meses."

"Bien. Ahora, ayer me has sugerido que las clases prácticas se dividan en tres turnos durante el viernes: una para quinto, otra para sexto y la última para séptimo. No es que no esté de acuerdo, pero podrías ahorrarte tiempo uniendo quinto y sexto, o sexto y séptimo en la misma clase; recuerda que la cantidad de alumnos en sensiblemente inferior a la de otros años." Opinó Owens leyendo un pergamino con el total de alumnos que asistiría ese año.

Ambos habían calculado que en años anteriores entraban por año entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta nuevos alumnos, y teniendo en cuenta los que egresaban habían obtenido un promedio de entre doscientos cincuenta y doscientos ochenta alumnos en total por año (de las cuatro casas). Pero este nuevo año las bajas eran sensibles debido a la guerra, y calculaban una asistencia de aproximadamente doscientos o doscientos veinte alumnos.

La estimación se obtenía tras tener en cuenta los casi cincuenta alumnos que habían perecido en la última batalla, y algunos otros más que fueron asesinados o que emigraron a otros países luego de la ascensión del mago tenebroso. Entre su primer reinado de terror (durante el cual habían sido asesinados sus padres) y el segundo las muertes eran incontables, ocasionando una disminución de más de la cuarta parte de la población mágica inglesa y de aproximadamente la misma proporción en el alumnado de Hogwarts.

"Creo que es mejor dar una clase práctica para cada año. En sexto año se aprenden los hechizos no verbales, algo que es bastante difícil de aprender. Los de quinto año no los conocen y los de séptimo normalmente están más familiarizados con ellos, mientras que los de sexto estarán con dificultades aprendiéndolos."

Owens asintió. "Es cierto. Bien, entonces ya está decidido." Dijo, completando el programa con su pluma. Mientras escribía, Harry notó de nuevo la gran cicatriz en la parte superior de la cabeza del profesor, visible ya que el cabello no crecía mucho en esa zona.

"Diculpa Owens, hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte por la cicatriz en tu cabeza. Es… enorme."

Owens sonrió sin levantar la cabeza. "Sí, verdad? Un grato recuerdo de mi último partido de Quidditch en mi último año. Jugábamos contra Gryffindor y durante el partido una bludger que se había desviado me pegó en la espalda. Estaba desprevenido así que salí volando de mi escoba y fue como que quise marcar un tanto con mi propia cabeza!"

Ambos rieron con ganas. "Pero en realidad mi cabeza chocó contra uno de los aros. Por suerte no estaba a mucha altura, pero igualmente estuve en la enfermería dos días. Recuerdo que cuando yo entraba tú te ibas, ya que habías estado allí también y por ese motivo te habías perdido de jugar ese partido."

"Me recuerdas?" Le preguntó Harry intrigado.

"Claro! Cómo no recordar al famoso Harry Potter?" Dijo riendo. "Cuando McGonagall te nombró para que te pongas el sombrero seleccionador todos enmudecimos! En mi mesa apostábamos a que entrarías a Gryffindor, aunque en yo en particular tenía mis esperanzas de que terminaras en Ravenclaw."

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo. Él quería ser un Gryffindor y Owens que fuera a su propia casa, pero el sombrero quería ponerlo en Slytherin.

"En fin… gratos recuerdos. Amé Hogwarts y me dio mucha lástima irme luego de mi séptimo año." Prosiguió Owens, poniéndose melancólico de repente. "Es una lástima que tantos alumnos no puedan disfrutar de su último año."

Luego de unos instantes de silencio en los cuales ninguno de los dos dejó de pensar en todos los chicos que habían muerto y en los que por distintos motivos no iban a asistir ese año, Harry preguntó:

"Qué es eso que está allí?"

"Oh, casi lo olvido. Toma."

Harry tomó el pergamino y se sorprendió al ver que era una especie de diagrama muy complejo, similar al que Hermione le había dado una vez con toda la información de sus clases y sus horarios. Sólo que éste mostraba los contenidos de las clases prácticas divididas en tres partes, una por cada año.

"Mira." Dijo Owens pasando la varita por sobre el pergamino. "Si la pasas de izquierda a derecha muestra en color azul las clases teóricas que estarán a mi cargo, con todos los contenidos y los capítulos leídos. Y si la pasas al revés aparecen las clases prácticas superpuestas a las mías aunque de color rojo. De esa manera al ir actualizando lo que enseñamos clase por clase vamos siguiendo la interrelación de la teoría y la práctica de la asignatura."

Cuando vio que Harry sonreía, se ruborizó un poco.

"Oh, bueno lo siento. Sólo me pareció una buena idea, ya sabes, no tenemos mucha experiencia en esto y pensé que podría resultar de gran ayuda."

"No Owens! Es genial, de veras! Yo también creo que nos ayudará mucho. Es que recordé que Hermione hizo algo parecido con mis asignaturas una vez."

El profesor arqueó las cejas sonriendo. "Hermione otra vez, Harry? Vaya, seguro que es una gran amiga tuya, ya que la has nombrado varias veces!"

Ahora era Harry el que se ruborizaba. "Pues… sí, es que éramos muy amigos… de hecho aún lo somos y yo… umm…"

"Descuida!" Le dijo riendo, mientras se levantaba. "Mejor nos vamos, tengo tanto hambre que hasta iría a comer a lo de Hagrid!"

***HP***

Unas horas después Harry se hallaba recostado sobre uno de los sillones en el jardín de su casa del Valle de Godric. Tenía el libro _"Las mejores defensas contra los mejores ataques" _abierto tapándole la cara, fastidiado por haber semi-destruido nuevamente su muñeco de práctica. Ese muñeco no era más que un viejo perchero de madera de dos metros de alto al cual había transfigurado para que se pareciese lo más posible a una persona y así tener un objetivo con el cual practicar. Pero tenía que admitir que la transfiguración no había resultado muy buena ya que el muñeco tenía brazos, piernas y cabeza pero seguía siendo de madera y seguía teniendo los ganchos para colgar la ropa.

Le daba la impresión de que pasaba más tiempo reconstruyendo esa cosa que practicando hechizos, y odiaba admitir que si quería ser Auror quizá Hermione estaba en lo cierto con eso de cursar su último año como alumno; el EXTASIS de transformaciones era imprescindible para ello, y el muñeco parcialmente transformado no era una muy buena señal.

"_Reparo_." Pensó finalmente, apuntando con su varita al montón de madera resultante luego de que utilizara el hechizo _reducto_ en forma silenciosa. Había estado practicando hechizos no verbales desde hacía varios días, y ya los dominaba sin problemas.

Mientras terminaba de transfigurar nuevamente al perchero en un muñeco, pensaba en que realmente necesitaba a alguien para practicar los incontables hechizos y encantamientos que había aprendido en los nuevos libros. Siempre era mejor practicar en grupos ya que de esa manera se aprendía más rápido y se podían practicar hechizos defensivos y de ataque al mismo tiempo. Había pensado en algunos de sus amigos pero su casa estaba bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_ y hubiese sido una complicación, además de compartir el secreto (guardado en la cabeza de su mejor amiga) con otros exponiéndolos a posibles riesgos. Pero él sabía que necesitaba a alguien poderoso, con talento que le exigiera esforzarse al máximo.

"Quizá le pregunte esta noche a Hermione." Se preguntó sin convicción mientras se alejaba del muñeco para seguir practicando. Esa noche se reuniría con varios de sus amigos en las Tres Escobas como última salida antes del inicio de las clases. "Espero que no tenga problemas, me sería de gran ayuda y además ella podría practicar y adelantar contenidos al mismo tiempo."

Una vez lejos de su reconstruida "víctima" le apuntó con su varita.

"_Depulso_!" Gritó, y luego agregó: "_Confringo_!"

El pobre muñeco, con el primer hechizo, salió despedido por el aire a gran velocidad como si hubiera sido golpeado salvajemente por algún gran objeto invisible, para luego explotar en una lluvia de pequeños pedazos de madera ante el segundo hechizo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Espero que haya otro perchero de esos en el piso de arriba."

***HP***

Cerca de las doce de la noche George gritaba por enésima vez en la noche.

"Deja esa cerveza, Harry! Ya te hemos dicho que ahora eres un profesor de Hogwarts! Debes dar el ejemplo ante tus alumnos!"

"Que no soy profesor! Y será mejor que dejes tú de beber, sino te tendré que llevar levitando a tu casa!" Le respondió Harry intentando enojarse, pero terminó por sucumbir ante las carcajadas generalizadas de sus amigos.

"Ja! Eso es lo que tú quisieras! Los Weasley hemos desarrollado una resistencia al alcohol muy superior a la de todos ustedes!"

"Oh sí? Y por qué te está patinando la lengua, George?" Le contestó Hermione riendo.

"A mí no me patina nada, sabelotodo!" Balbuceó, y luego de un eructo continuó. "Es que ustedes están todos ebrios, eso es lo que sucede!"

"Yo no estoy ebrio, estoy alegre." Agregó Seamus, sin demasiada conciencia en lo que decía. "Y deja de gritar, lograrás que nos echen de las Trece Lindas Escobitas!"

"Ay, pobre Seamus, ya ni recuerda el nombre del bar!" Gimió Ginny antes de estallar en una carcajada.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, maldita bruja!"

"No lo recuerdas!"

"Que sí lo recuerdo"

"Que no lo recuerdas!"

Seamus la miró desafiante mientras la señaló con su dedo índice. "Umm… Las Tres… esto… Oh sí! Las Tres escobitas cachondas de mi tío Desmond!"

Todos quedaron observando al muchacho, quien se estaba riendo a brazo partido de su propio chiste.

"Vaya! No quería enterarme de tanto, Seamus!" Le dijo Ron con el gesto en su rostro de haberse imaginado algo que no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

"Lo mismo digo yo." Agregó Luna con un asco fingido en su cara.

"En mi opinión, creo que un buen vaso de whisky de fuego le hará recordar en dónde se encuentra." Dijo tranquilamente Neville.

Harry lo miró. Había creído que Neville era el más serio de todos, por lo menos el que menos ebrio estaba, pero obviamente se había equivocado. Hannah, quien tampoco estaba en sus cabales, se rió del supuesto chiste y aprovechando que estaba sentada a su lado lo abrazó.

"Y qué? Si te quieres aparecer en tu casa tienes que saber de dónde sales, no es cierto?" Concluyó Neville sonriendo malévolamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

"Buena idea Neville. Y cómo quieres cargarlo después? En tus brazos o sobre tus hombros?" Le preguntó Harry sonriendo.

"Excelente idea! Siempre quise salir ebrio de un bar cargando a dos borrachos en mis hombros!" Gritó Ron con su rostro festivo.

"Y quién sería el otro si se puede saber?" Preguntó Ginny apenas aguantando la risa.

"Pues George! Dos copas más y… pum!" Dijo Ron haciéndose el desmayado con la lengua afuera. Todos reían ante la pantomima del pelirrojo.

"No seas imbécil hermanito! El día que eso suceda…" Se detuvo para lanzar un largo y estruendoso eructo que arrancó algunos aplausos en las otras mesas, y luego de golpearse el pecho un par de veces continuó. "Pues… que yo… demonios, se me olvidó lo que iba a decir!"

Harry y los demás ya no podían parar de reír. Incluso Christopher, el muchacho de quinto año que siempre lucía nervioso ante la presencia de los amigos de su novia Ginny lloraba de la risa. La batahola de la mesa era tan evidente que el resto de los demás jóvenes distribuidos en el resto de las mesas los miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

Cuando las risas aflojaron su intensidad, Seamus preguntó:

"Y dinos Harry, ganaremos la copa de las casas este año? Es decir, ya que serás nuestro profesor nos darás muchos puntos extra, verdad?"

A Harry se le salió por la nariz la cerveza que estaba bebiendo en ese momento mientras Luna y Neville le palmeaban la espalda riéndose.

"Seamus!" Le gritó escandalizada Hermione.

"Que no soy profesor!" Gritó exasperado Harry, sin que nadie lo escuchara ya que todos brindaban por la idea de Seamus.

"Por Gryffindor!"Exclamaron todos al unísono (menos él y Hermione) levantando sus vasos de cerveza. Cuando Harry notó que Luna también brindaba gritando "Por Gryffindor" la miró interrogándola con su mirada.

"Y qué? A mí me agrada Gryffindor! No me molestaría que Harry repartiera puntos extra para la casa de ustedes, aunque también espero algunos puntos extra para mí… digo para Ravenclaw!"

"Luna!" Gritó de nuevo Hermione sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo la muchacha rubia. Pero su exasperada voz se perdió en un nuevo y más acalorado brindis generalizado.

"Por Gryffindor! Y por Ravenclaw!"

Ahora sí, el ambiente de las Tres Escobas estaba desquiciado. Ante el último brindis el resto de las otras mesas se sumaron al festejo y se escucharon "Por Gryffindor!", "Por Ravenclaw!" e incluso algunos "Por Hufflepuff!" por todos lados.

Harry sonreía mientras todos seguían brindando desaforadamente y cantando canciones sin ningún sentido. Cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione, quien estaba sentada frente a él y aún tenía la boca abierta de la exasperación, y al ver la sonrisa de su amigo se contagió y sonrió dándose por vencida.

Era increíble como el infernal griterío de todo el bar pareció silenciarse bajo el influjo de la mirada de su amiga del alma. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y un intenso cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo entero haciéndolo sentir vivo y feliz como pocas veces. Y cuando Hermione gesticuló silenciosamente con su boca un "te echo de menos" el corazón de Harry casi se sale de su pecho.

"Vamos Harry! Levanta tu vaso!" Le pidió Neville pegándole con el codo en su brazo.

El muchacho salió de su embobamiento y sin pensar lo que hacía levantó su vaso para sumarse a un nuevo brindis, esperando no tener que arrepentirse después.

"Así que ahora brindas porque a las _Banshee_ se les caiga el cabello?" Le dijo Hermione tapándose la boca por no poder aguantar la risa.

"Yo no… que hice qué?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido. Cómo demonios había derivado el brindis a tan ridículo tema? Seguramente había sido idea de Seamus, quien las detestaba. El muchacho observó a todos sus amigos y cuando escuchó que ahora brindaban por el hechizo anti-ebriedad (cosa que no existía) rompió en una intensa carcajada que hizo que le lloraran los ojos.

***HP***

Un par de horas después Harry se recostó en el sillón del jardín de su casa. Estaba exhausto y sabía que dormiría hasta el mediodía.

Se había divertido como pocas veces y realmente adoraba salir a divertirse con sus amigos, un concepto tan nuevo para él después de su seria y sufrida vida que aún no creía posible que le sucediera. Sin profecías ni magos oscuros de qué preocuparse la vida le parecía más llevadera y digna de disfrutarse que nunca antes.

Ni siquiera pudo arruinar su excelente buen humor la desilusión que sintió al ver a Ron y a Hermione caminando abrazados cuando se todos habían salido del bar para marcharse a sus respectivas casas (en ese momento Harry había rogado que no se fueran al mismo lugar a pasar la noche). Él caminaba junto a Luna por detrás de ellos y de Ginny y Christopher, y al ver que Ron le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Hermione un repentino aunque ligero ataque de celos lo embargó e hizo que se despidiera de Luna para desaparecerse rumbo a su casa.

Era extraño, él deseaba internamente que sus dos amigos se separaran (cuando pensaba en ello se disgustaba consigo mismo por tener esos pensamientos tan egoístas) pero también deseaba, y mucho más profundamente, que Hermione fuera feliz. Y si para ello ella ponía su esfuerzo en intentar reflotar a la pareja entonces Harry la apoyaría sin dudar.

Fue en ese momento que pensaba recostado en el sillón con sus ojos cerrados cuando una imagen de su amiga se le apareció de repente, aunque a diferencia de las otras veces pudo sentir en su propia sangre el pánico que su amiga sentía. La veía tan claramente que pudo distinguir su mirada de desesperación mientras gritaba algo que no podía oír.

Harry se sintió aterrorizado. Estaba sucediendo realmente? Sólo sabía que no era un sueño porque estaba despierto, pero no le encontraba sentido alguno ya que hasta hace sólo unos pocos minutos todos se estaban divirtiendo.

No quería abrir sus ojos porque sabía que la imagen desaparecería. Necesitaba dominar su miedo por verla sufrir de semejante manera e intentar averiguar con quién o dónde estaba. Notaba con mucha dificultad que se hallaba dentro de una especie de galpón o hangar en desuso. Parecía un lugar oscuro y abandonado con algunas enormes máquinas herrumbradas a lo lejos. Sin embargo, para su frustración la imagen comenzó a borronearse para un par de segundos después desaparecer por completo.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose empapado por el sudor. Qué estaba sucediendo? Cómo era posible que la viera dentro de su mente? Pero no siguió con sus razonamientos, se levantó raudamente del sillón y tomando su varita se concentró lo más que pudo en ese lugar que había vislumbrado tenuemente, corriendo el riesgo de ir a parar a cualquier otro lugar similar o de escindirse por no tener claro el destino. Pero a él no le importaba, tenía los nervios de punta de sólo pensar en qué le sucedería a su amiga si esas imágenes fuesen reales. Una vez que tuvo el destino lo más claro posible se concentró como nunca antes y se sumergió en la opresiva oscuridad de la aparición.

Tres o cuatro segundos después, Harry respiró hondo, tomando una necesaria bocanada de aire fresco y húmedo luego de librarse de la presión que siempre sentía durante las apariciones.

Descubrió que se hallaba en una oscura calle desierta de alguna ciudad, frente a la puerta de un edificio viejo y abandonado de una planta. Estaba confundido y creyó que se había equivocado de lugar, pero igualmente movido por la urgencia de la situación entró por la desvencijada puerta y se metió dentro.

No sabía en donde estaba hasta que sus ojos se ambientaron a la penumbra. Se hallaba al principio de un largo pasillo de paredes en mal estado, y pudo ver a lo lejos unas maquinarias similares a las que había visto en la visión. Con la varita lista en su mano y agudizando los sentidos intentó ver o escuchar algo, pero sólo había silencio. Dio sus primeros pasos con cuidado de no hacer ruido y caminó por el pasillo en el que se hallaba hasta que llegó a un enorme espacio. Parecía una fábrica muggle de principios de siglo, de una sola planta y con el techo a una altura de unos ocho o diez metros. El aire que respiraba era típico de los lugares húmedos y polvorientos que habían permanecido cerrados por décadas. Le resultaba increíble que unos minutos antes se hallaba en las Tres Escobas divirtiéndose con sus amigos.

Podía ver las maquinarias a unos metros frente a él, y miró cuidadosamente hacia ambos lados. Sólo pudo distinguir una puerta que parecía abierta a su izquierda. Estaba aterrado y sentía la adrenalina fluir por sus venas, pero no veía ni escuchaba nada fuera de lo normal y cuando comenzó a pensar que no estaba en el lugar correcto escuchó el grito desgarrador y lejano de una muchacha, y al instante ruidos de pasos a unos metros detrás suyo.

Se pegó instantáneamente a la pared apuntando con su varita a la fuente del ruido.

"Quién anda ahí?" Preguntó una voz ronca y áspera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escucharan ecos por todos lados. Maldiciendo por haber perdido el factor sorpresa Harry lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que pegó de lleno en el sujeto y lo derribó unos metros hacia la puerta de entrada.

Se dio vuelta y al mirar nuevamente hacia el enorme espacio detectó varias sombras que salían de distintos lugares y se dirigían hacia donde él estaba. Se echó a correr hacia la puerta que había visto antes esquivando a duras penas algunas maldiciones que golpeaban en la pared lanzando trozos de material y de ladrillos por todos lados. Al entrar descubrió hacia su derecha un larguísimo pasillo con algunas puertas del lado izquierdo, lanzándose a correr por allí para escapar de sus perseguidores.

Sintió una maldición de color amarillo que le rozó el brazo derecho, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Se tiró al piso y aún rodando apuntó con su varita hacia atrás lanzando un aturdidor que milagrosamente dio de lleno en el que lo perseguía de más cerca, y al instante otro más para mantener a raya a los que venían detrás.

"Está en el pasillo! Está en el pasillo!" Gritó alguien cerca de la entrada que acababa de atravesar.

Se levantó y se echó a correr nuevamente y de pronto una figura oscura salió de una de las puertas unos cuantos metros adelante, arrojándole una luz roja que Harry pudo absorber con un _protego_. Se detuvo y contraatacó con otro aturdidor que la figura esquivó. El muchacho se pegó de nuevo a una de las paredes para esquivar un hechizo de color púrpura y luego tuvo que arrojarse al piso para evitar otro más proveniente de atrás. Estaba acorralado entre dos frentes y se levantó pegándose a la pared derecha esperando que la oscuridad le diera una pequeña ventaja, pero cuando notó que la figura salía nuevamente de la habitación en donde se había refugiado lo aturdió y corrió rápidamente hacia allí, metiéndose por la puerta.

Estaba dentro de una habitación que no tenía ventanas ni otra salida. Estaba atrapado, y agazapado al lado de la entrada escuchaba a los sujetos que se acercaban gritando que lo habían acorralado. Desesperado, se asomó por la puerta y lanzó un par de hechizos aturdidores para intentar mantenerlos a raya, pero tuvo que refugiarse de nuevo debido a la fuerza de las maldiciones que le estaban lanzando de ambos lados del pasillo.

"Harry? Eres tú?"

El muchacho se dio vuelta automáticamente al escuchar su nombre, y descubrió con sorpresa que Hermione estaba allí, arrodillada contra una pared.

"Hermione?" Preguntó sorprendido.

La escasa iluminación proveniente de un par de velas le permitió ver que había cuatro cuerpos tendidos sobre el piso en distintos lugares, pero una detonación que destruyó parte de la puerta y del marco, arrojando escombros por todos lados; un pedazo de mampostería le dio de lleno en un hombro.

El muchacho dolorido como estaba apuntó a la puerta y gritó:

"_Parietisform_!"

Para alivio de Harry una pared se materializó en el hueco de la puerta, pero cuando las maldiciones comenzaron a golpearla notó que su estructura temblaba; no duraría mucho.

"_Protego Totalum_!" Gritó nuevamente, y al instante notó que los temblores de la pared invocada y de la otra cesaron casi por completo.

"Harry!" Le gritó Hermione. Se dio vuelta al instante y vio que estaba llorando desesperada.

"Hermione! Estás bien? Qué sucedió?"

"Harry! Nos capturaron! Necesito mi varita!"

El muchacho volvió a ver los cuerpos tendidos; eran sus amigos. Ahí estaban Ginny, su novio y Luna inconscientes o… se sacó esa idea rápidamente de la mente y notó que su amiga estaba arrodillada cerca de la cabeza del cuerpo inerte de Ron, desquiciada y sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Una terrible explosión hizo temblar toda la habitación y lo tiró al piso, y un segundo después otra detonación hizo estallar por el aire la pared que él había invocado.

Se dio vuelta y desesperado gritó: "_Parietisform_!" Pero cuando la pared se estaba formando una nueva explosión la destruyó. Un mortífago (de eso ya no quedaban dudas debido a su característica túnica negra) comenzó a meterse por el hueco a punto de lanzar una maldición cuando Harry le apuntó y gritó furioso:

"_Depulso_!"

El sujeto salió volando hacia atrás derribando al que estaba detrás suyo y se estrelló violentamente contra la pared del pasillo.

"Harry! Necesito mi varita! Ron está malherido!"

El llanto de Hermione era espantosamente lacerante. Tenía que reconstruir las paredes y protegerlas de nuevo para poder darle su varita y así salvar a Ron, pero tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un hechizo aturdidor.

"_Parietisform_!" Gritó y cuando la pared se terminó de formar volvió a gritar: "_Duro_!"

Ahora la misma tenía un poco más de consistencia. "_Protego Totalum_!"

"Qué les sucedió a ellos?" Preguntó cuando tuvo un par de segundos de tregua, asfixiado por la incertidumbre; necesitaba saber que no estaban muertos.

"No lo sé! Cuando me arrojaron aquí ellos ya estaban así! NECESITO MI VARITA HARRY, POR FAVOR!" Gritó desaforada. Una explosión lo hizo trastabillar de nuevo y la pared volvió a resquebrajarse.

"No puedes desaparecerte?" Le preguntó Harry.

"No! Hay barreras anti-aparición en este lugar! Refuerza el encantamiento, Harry!" Le gritó su amiga.

"_Protego Totalum_!" Harry se maldijo por el escaso tiempo que tenía para pensar. "Toma mi varita Hermione! Cúralo!"

"Necesito la varita por varios minutos para poder salvarlo, Harry!"

"Dónde demonios está tu varita!" Gritó Harry desesperado buscando por toda la habitación.

"La perdí cuando me tenían allí afuera! No sé dónde está!"

A Harry se le contrajo el estómago; estaba sosteniendo las paredes a duras penas, rodeados por no sabía cuántos mortífagos y para que Hermione salvara a Ron debía salir de la habitación e ir a buscarla!

Por segunda vez la pared invocada cedió ante la fuerza de una maldición y los escombros volaron en todas direcciones.

"_Reducto_!" Rugió Harry, haciendo añicos al mortífago que se había asomado, y repitió el hechizo al ver a otro pero le erró por centímetros.

"No… puedes… curarlo de otra manera?" Preguntó entre los hechizos que lanzaba para mantener a raya a los que querían entrar en la habitación. Se estaba cansando por la cantidad de energía que estaba utilizando para defender su posición, lo cual no era nada bueno.

"No puedo Harry!" Gritó llorando. "Tiene un corte en su cuello, no puedo detener la sangre!"

"_Stupefy_!" Gritó sin lograr aturdir a nadie. Estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer. Ron no podía morir así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. "_Stupefy_!" Volvió a gritar y de nuevo erró el tiro. Ya no quería una nueva pared en la puerta, porque de alguna manera tenía que salir para buscar la varita de Hermione, pero no podía mantener fuera de la habitación a todos esos mortífagos que se desvivían por ser los primeros en entrar y matarlo.

La pared más grande estaba a punto de convertirse en polvo. Harry podía (por ahora) defender esa pequeña entrada, pero si la larga pared caía no habría forma de detenerlos.

"_Protego totalum_!" Gritó por enésima vez. "_Stupefy_!" Volvió a gritar cuando un mortífago se colaba por la entrada aún abierta, pero se tuvo que agachar ante una andanada de maldiciones de color verde que le pasaron a centímetros de su cabeza.

"Harry! No te mueras!" Suplicó Hermione chillando. Harry no la podía ver ya que estaba a su espalda, pero su llanto le perforó el corazón. Un hechizo aturdidor impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Christopher que estaba justo al lado suyo.

"_Reducto_!" Gritó, y escuchó un grito de dolor de uno de los que quería entrar justo cuando alguien de afuera gritaba "_Bombarda Máxima_!" dejando a la larga pared a punto de colapsar.

"_Duro_!" Dijo apuntando a dicha pared, y tuvo que arrojarse a un lado para esquivar una nueva maldición. Su espalda dio de lleno contra la pared lateral y en medio del dolor gritó "_Protego Totalum_!" La pared pareció reconstruirse y soportar algunos minutos más. Desde esa nueva posición distinguió otra figura en el pasillo y apuntándole gritó:

"_Confringo_!" Un rugido de dolor le envolvió los oídos, lo que significaba que había impactado en el enemigo. Ahora los mortífagos parecían pensar dos veces antes de asomarse. Ya no sabía a cuántos había derrotado, y no tenía idea de cómo podría salir y recuperar la varita de Hermione. Pero sus llantos de absoluta desesperación lo convencieron.

Esperó a que uno de ellos se asomara y en cuanto lo vio apuntó al techo sobre la entrada y gritó: "_Defodio_!"

Un estruendo seguido de una lluvia de pesados escombros cayó sobre el mortífago y lo derribaron al piso, sepultándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate. Tuvo que apelar al _protego_ para protegerse de un par de maldiciones ya que no se podía mover ágilmente; la sangre empapaba su hombro y un costado de la cabeza, y la espalda le dolía por el golpe contra la pared.

En cuanto pudo volvió a lanzar un par de hechizos aturdidores para contraatacar hasta que recibió el impacto de una maldición amarilla tan violenta que incluso con el encantamiento protector logró derribarlo. Aturdido y contrariado por no poder llegar a la puerta, se levantó desesperado y apuntando hacia afuera gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

"_Bombarda Máxima_!" Lo que ocasionó un tremendo estallido en la pared externa del pasillo, arrojando fragmentos enteros de escombros que por algunos gritos de dolor supo que había conseguido el par de segundos de distracción que estaba necesitando.

Ganó inmediatamente la puerta y asomado allí distinguió una figura en la oscuridad a la que le apuntó inmediatamente. "_Stupefy_!" El mortífago se desplomó en el piso, aturdido, y con la luz del hechizo pudo ver que para ese lado del pasillo (justo para el que tenía que ir) no parecía haber nadie. Una tremenda maldición de color azul pasó a centímetros de él, impactando en lo que quedaba del marco de la puerta y lanzando chispas enceguecedoras. Ahora era el brazo izquierdo el que le quemaba por el roce con el hechizo.

"_Defodio_!" Volvió a gritar apuntando hacia el techo del sector del pasillo a su izquierda creyendo que habría algunos allí. El ruido de los cascotes impactando en el piso fue ensordecedor, y aprovechó el caos y el polvillo para asomarse y aturdir a otro mortífago. Su encantamiento protector desvió una maldición proveniente de su derecha, y refugiándose de nuevo tras la puerta (o mejor dichos sus ruinas) tomó aire y clamó:

"_Bombarda Máxima_!" Otro sector de la pared del pasillo explotó y volvió a provocar más quejas de dolor. "_Reducto_!"

Sintió un grito de agonía que le indicó que uno de los mortífagos había sido alcanzado por su hechizo. Pero cuando se destinaba a salir un aturdidor lo impactó y lo aturdió parcialmente, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Su encantamiento _protego_ ya no era tan efectivo por su cansancio, así que se levantó y contraatacó con un aturdidor que lanzó al aire, sólo para mostrar que seguía luchando.

"Harry!" Hermione seguía gritando, desesperada por no poder hacer nada por Ron.

Se acercó a la puerta de nuevo y notó que había un tremendo hoy en la pared del pasillo, justo frente a él, posiblemente debido a alguno de sus encantamientos explosivos. Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el enésimo hechizo aturdidor.

"_Stupefy_!" Chilló apoyando su espalda en el marco de la pared, y siguió: "_Deprimo_!"

El piso del sector del pasillo que estaba a su izquierda explotó tomando por sorpresa a cuatro mortífagos que se hallaban allí. "_Defodio_!" Gritó, y cuando enormes trozos de techo cayeron sobre algunos de los que aún estaban en el piso supo que por lo menos un par de ellos no se levantarían más. De pronto, una tremenda explosión surgida de algún lugar impactó en lo que quedaba de marco y lo hizo volar por el aire, aterrizando varios metros dentro de la habitación. Al instante un gran pedazo de escombro cayó sobre su pierna izquierda arrancándole un grito de dolor que fue interrumpido por un golpe en el cabeza ocasionado por un trozo menor de mampostería.

Sus gafas se le cayeron, se hallaba mareado y completamente aturdido por el estruendo que había estallado al lado suyo. Pero tuvo los reflejos para apuntar con su varita a la sombra borrosa que distinguió en la puerta.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Gritó como último recurso, y mientras el mortífago yacía sorprendido por el inesperado contraataque del aparentemente indefenso Harry, éste buscó desesperadamente sus gafas. Sintió un gran alivio al manotearlas, y se las puso justo para ver cómo el sujeto al que había desarmado se abalanzaba furiosamente contra él.

"Harry!" Atinó a gritar Hermione. "_Confringo_!" Gritó Harry, asestándole con el hechizo un tremendo golpe que lo catapultó varios metros hacia atrás y lo hizo estrellar contra la pared semi-destruida del pasillo. Como pudo y adolorido, se levantó del piso y rengueó hasta la puerta; debía salir a buscar la varita de Hermione a como dé lugar.

"Harry! Dónde crees que vas?" Le espetó su amiga, quien aún intentaba detener sin éxito la sangre que manaba del cuello de Ron.

El muchacho se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y exclamó: "_Accio_ varita de Hermione!" Lo único que logró con eso fue tener que esquivar un par de hechizos agachándose. Pero estaba decidido a salir a buscarla ya que creía que quedaban muy pocos mortífagos en pie.

"_Filigross_" Clamó, creando un escudo protector alrededor de sus amigos.

"Enseguida vuelvo!" Le dijo Harry sin escuchar los gritos de exasperación de Hermione. Salió al pasillo mirando a ambos lados, enarbolando la varita y dispuesto a arrojar una maldición ante cualquier movimiento. Vio que un par de figuras salían del pasillo hacia el espacio en donde estaban las máquinas y antes de ir hacia el final del mismo se asomó por uno de los boquetes de la pared haciendo a un lado los cuerpos de un par de mortífagos con sus pies. Distinguió a los dos sujetos, quienes estaban esperando emboscarlo en la puerta del pasillo, y apuntando les arrojó dos hechizos aturdidores. El primero estalló contra la pared a centímetros de ellos, pero el segundo impactó de lleno en uno de ellos. El otro inmediatamente contraatacó devolviéndole un aturdidor que Harry pudo esquivar sacando la cabeza del agujero, y se echó a correr esquivando los cuerpos de los mortífagos que yacían en el piso y los escombros, mirando hacia atrás un par de veces por si aparecía alguno.

Se detuvo antes de asomarse por la puerta justo a tiempo para ver un destello que provenía de afuera e impactó en la pared interna del pasillo, provocando una explosión y escombros por todos lados. Un par de segundos después, dos maldiciones asesinas atravesaron la puerta esperando impactar a Harry, pero estallaron en el mismo lugar de impacto que el hechizo explosivo anterior.

"_Bombarda Máxima_!" Gritó el muchacho intentando hacer estallar un trozo de pared cercano al mortífago que lo estaba esperando fuera, pero no tuvo éxito. No podía seguir utilizando esos hechizos explosivos ya que consumían mucha energía y estaba muy cansado y dolorido.

Se asomó apenas para chequear la situación en el amplio recinto, y tuvo que volver rápidamente hacia dentro del pasillo para evitar tres maldiciones de distinto color que le hubiesen pegado en la cabeza.

Rezando para no equivocarse, se asomó nuevamente y en cuanto vio al mortífago apuntándole con su varita a unos cuantos metros pensó "_Protego_" y gritó "_Depulso_!" El escudo protector absorbió el hechizo rojo y mientras veía cómo el sujeto se estrellaba contra la pared del fondo lo amarró fuertemente con el hechizo "_incárcero_".

Se escondió nuevamente esquivando un par de maldiciones, una de ellas verde, y se volvió a asomar. "_Defodio_!" Gritó apuntando hacia un lugar específico para crear una distracción, y cuando escuchó la explosión clamó "_Accio_ varita de Hermione!" Esta vez, un par de segundos después vio como la dichosa varita volaba en su dirección, atrapándola con sus reflejos de buscador al tiempo que se arrojaba hacia atrás evitando una maldición. Se levantó y se echó a correr rengueando por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación en donde estaban sus amigos, y cuando llegó le arrojó la varita a Hermione y se quedó en la puerta para seguir resistiendo.

Hermione la tomó desesperada gimiendo el nombre de su novio. "_Episkey_!" Decía su amiga una y otra vez, aparentemente intentando cerrar la herida mágicamente para evitar que Ron se desangrara. Luego siguió durante largo rato con otros encantamientos que Harry no conocía; confiaba en su amiga como en nadie, sabía que ella le podía salvar la vida, era todo lo que quería en ese momento.

Apenas se podía mantener en pie de los dolores, y el corte en el costado de su cabeza seguía sangrando. Notó que estaba mareado y que le ardían los dos brazos por los roces con maldiciones que él desconocía. Pero lo que más le dolía era la pierna y el hombro izquierdo, ambos golpeados fuertemente por escombros.

De pronto escuchó pasos que se acercaban y sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó dos aturdidores seguidos, los cuales fueron contestados por una maldición asesina que le pasó cerca.

"Cómo está Ron, Hermione?" Preguntó mientras lanzaba un nuevo aturdidor.

"No lo sé!" Contestó nerviosa. "_Ennervate_!"

Harry observó justo a tiempo para ver que su amigo abría los ojos, balbuceó un par de incongruencias y se volvió a desmayar.

"Harry! Ron necesita atención médica! No sobrevivirá mucho tiempo aquí!" Gritó con un chillido.

El muchacho no pudo contestarle. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero se compuso rápidamente al sentir el impacto de una maldición en la parte externa de la pared en la que él estaba apoyado.

En un acto desesperado por sacarse de encima a ese mortífago, le gritó a su amiga:

"Protégeme Hermione!"

"Qué?" Le preguntó sin comprender hasta que vio a su amigo arrojarse al piso del pasillo y exasperada por su inconsciencia gritó "_Protego_" escudando el cuerpo de su amigo.

"_Stupefy_!" Exclamó Harry mientras aterrizaba en el piso del pasillo, un segundo después de que una maldición amarilla fuera absorbida por el escudo protector de Hermione. El mortífago pudo invocar su propia protección desviando el hechizo de Harry, pero éste hizo explotar el techo sobre el sujeto cubriéndolo de pesados escombros. Y cuando se quiso levantar tras recibir los golpes de dichos escombros el muchacho finalmente lo liquidó aturdiéndolo y envolviéndolo en gruesas cuerdas con un _incárcero_.

"Harry! Estás bien?"

Hermione salió al pasillo y se arrodilló al lado de su cuerpo. Harry sonrió al verle la cara de espasmo al notar la gran cantidad de cuerpos que yacían en el piso del pasillo, rodeados de escombros de todos los tamaños y paredes semi-destruidas.

"Oh Harry! Estás muy malherido!" Le susurró su amiga, rompiendo en un llanto de impotencia.

"Debemos salir de aquí y aparecernos en San Mungo. Ayúdame quieres?"

Hermione lo tomó de las axilas y lo levantó con mucho esfuerzo y recién allí lo observó más detenidamente; su cara empalideció.

"Estás cubierto de sangre! Tu cabeza, tu hombro, tu pierna!" Le dijo sollozando. "Déjame curarte por favor!"

"Luego Hermione! Debemos salir del edificio e ir al hospital!" Se exasperó Harry.

"Pero cómo saldremos? Sabes si son muchos los mortífagos que quedan?"

"Uno sólo, creo, quizá haya escapado. Espero no equivocarme. Puedes llevar a nuestros amigos hacia el final del pasillo? Te esperaré allí."

Hermione asintió y se metió en la habitación, mientras Harry fue penosamente hacia la entrada del pasillo y aguardó a que llegara su amiga. Un minuto después la muchacha llegó haciendo levitar los cuatro cuerpos inconscientes de Ron, Ginny, Luna y Christopher.

"Espera un segundo. Cuida tu retaguardia" Le ordenó Harry, y se asomó cuidadosamente al hangar principal en donde estaban las maquinarias para ver si el mortífago faltante aún estaba presente o había huido. Sólo vio los cuerpos de cuatro de ellos tirados en el piso, inclusive al que había amarrado, pero no pudo distinguir al que faltaba.

"_Lumos Solem_!" Clamó apuntado con su varita al techo. Una luz decentemente brillante (no tan brillante como debiera, ya que estaba agotado) iluminó la enorme habitación desde arriba, posibilitando al muchacho distinguir mucho mejor cualquier movimiento sospechoso. "Vamos!" Le susurró Harry.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada (seguido por Hermione y los cuerpos levitando detrás de ella) vigilando la puerta del pasillo y el enorme hangar, y una vez en el pasillo de la entrada al edificio se apresuró todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar la puerta y abrirla. Una vez que salió se arrodilló en la vereda del exterior apoyando sus manos en el mugriento piso, respirando aire fresco. Ya no podía mantenerse en pie del gran cansancio y del dolor en su pierna, y aún notaba la calidez del chorro de sangre que manaba del corte en su cabeza.

Se tendió en el piso boca arriba y cerró los ojos asqueado por el mareo, preguntándose con mucha dificultad cómo demonios se las había arreglado para sacarlos a todos de allí, inclusive a él mismo.

"Harry! Qué te sucede?" Fue lo último que escuchó de su amiga. Estaba aturdido y percibía un molesto silbido dentro de su cabeza. Unos segundos después, todo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento.


	17. Sentimientos que afloran

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Perdón por la demora, tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Y si creen que es un capítulo corto, pues es verdad! Pero ya casi tengo el siguiente así que espero que les guste.  
**

**17 – Sentimientos que afloran  
**

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Harry aún no había recuperado su conciencia.

El hospital San Mungo estaba casi vacío salvo por los familiares de las víctimas del ataque, quienes permanecían impacientemente sentados en los asientos del pasillo de la cuarta planta. Los padres de Christopher lucían pálidos y asustados, lo mismo que Molly y Arthur. Los padres de Hermione estaban sentados en los asientos que se hallaban al lado de la entrada a la habitación de Harry, pero estaban más tranquilos que el resto ya que su hija había sido la única que no había sufrido daño alguno. Tanto Christopher como Luna y Ginny estaban también allí sentados (al igual que George) esperando la evolución de Ron y de Harry, ya que les habían dado el alta; nadie pudo localizar al padre de Luna.

La muchacha tenía su cabello castaño alborotado y estaba terriblemente cansada luego de horas de soportar un pánico indescriptible y de muchas horas más de aguardar la evolución de sus amigos internados. Pero su cansancio no le impedía deambular intranquilamente de aquí para allá a lo largo de todo el pasillo, esperando novedades del estado de su mejor amigo, del que les había salvado la vida de manera increíble.

"Por Merlín, Harry. Como lo hiciste?" Pensaba justo cuando dos sanadores pasaron junto a ella y entraron en la habitación de su amigo. Hermione los siguió intentando escabullirse en la habitación detrás de ellos pero no tuvo éxito ya que la puerta se cerró inmediatamente.

"Tranquilízate, amor. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás." Le dijo su madre intentando calmarla, a lo cual ella contestó con una risita nerviosa.

"Hermione Granger?"

La muchacha se dio vuelta y vio a Kingsley y a Robards parados detrás de ella con dos magos más a sus espaldas. Cuando asintió el Ministro de Magia prosiguió.

"Nos hemos enterado de lo sucedido hace algunas horas, pero decidimos esperar un tiempo prudencial para hacerte algunas preguntas, si es que lo consideras apropiado."

Antes de que Hermione respondiera, su padre se levantó y ofuscado le contestó:

"Lo siento, pero mi hija aún no está en condiciones de responder preguntas."

"Estoy bien, padre. Sólo será unos minutos."

"Entonces iré contigo."

"Umm, no es necesario. Conozco al Ministro y es una persona muy confiable, estaré bien." Le dijo; no quería que su padre escuchara los pormenores de todo lo que había ocurrido, se volvería loco.

Insatisfecho con la respuesta de su hija, la miró y la abrazó. "Sólo si después nos cuentas qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente."

"De acuerdo." Mintió Hermione.

"Bien. Estaremos en la planta de arriba, ella enseguida regresará." Le dijo el Ministro al padre de la chica intentando transmitirle seguridad.

"Señor Ministro, iré a ver a Ron a su habitación un minuto."

"De acuerdo, te esperamos en la cafetería de la quinta planta."

Antes de que los funcionarios se dieran vuelta para marcharse Arthur se acercó y le preguntó al Ministro.

"Kingsley, mis hijos casi mueren asesinados. Debes tomar las medidas necesarias, esto no puede volver a repetirse."

El Ministro se sorprendió ante la dureza de comentario de Arthur, a quien conocía muy bien y sabía que era una persona muy calma y centrada. Sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza, sabiendo que si él tuviera hijos y se hubieran expuesto a esa situación, hubiese reaccionado mucho peor.

"Harry tenía razón. Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Sí." Le contestó amargamente. Apreciaba muchísimo a Harry, pero que un chico de dieciocho años supiera más sobre mortífagos que toda la plantilla de Aurores lo ponía nervioso.

Una vez que Hermione llegara a la cafetería de la quinta planta luego de su rápida visita a Ron, el Ministro ordenó que la cerraran para que nadie entrara. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y ordenaron té.

"Cómo te encuentras?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Bien, eso creo."

"Has escuchado algún nuevo parte de los sanadores sobre el estado de Harry y Ron?"

"No. Sólo sé que Ron se encuentra bien y seguirá internado algunas horas más debido a las pociones que le están suministrando para reemplazar la sangre que perdió."

"Señorita Granger, siento mucho lo sucedido. Si los Aurores hubiésemos estado a cargo de la seguridad de la comunidad mágica hubiéramos detectado el incidente mucho antes." Dijo Robards con ironía.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, ya que estuvo presente en el concilio cuando se decidió que los magos de choque fueran los encargados de vigilar e investigar la seguridad mágica del país, dejando de lado a los ya "innecesarios" aurores.

"En mi opinión, cuando Harry despierte se las verán en figurillas para que no le eche una maldición a Robbin, y no lo culpo." Le contestó Hermione secamente.

Kingsley carraspeó. "Tendrá sus buenos motivos, eso es seguro. Pero cuento contigo para hacer todo lo necesario de que eso no suceda. Robbin es el jefe del D.A.L.M. y si bien se lo tiene largamente merecido se metería en muchos problemas."

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. "Cuenta conmigo?"

"Sí. Estimo mucho a Harry, y le debemos mucho. Sabemos que en cuanto despierte lo querrá ir a buscar y, como has dicho, le querrá echar una maldición. No quiero que haga nada estúpido, tú tienes una relación muy especial con él y siempre se han cuidado entre ustedes. Debes convencerlo de que no lo haga, ya que no podremos evitar que se crucen en algún momento."

La muchacha suspiró, convencida de que sería una ardua tarea debido a la testarudez de su amigo.

"Hay algo que no entiendo: por qué el Registro de Magia Oscura no ha detectado nada?"

"Pues porque aún está en fase de desarrollo y sólo abarca el sur de Inglaterra." Contestó Robards.

"Eso deja la mitad del país en manos de los magos de choque, no es así?" Preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente.

"Sí. Esperemos que en los próximos meses los sensores puedan trabajar al máximo de sus capacidades." Dijo Kingsley.

"Señorita Granger, díganos exactamente que ocurrió." Le preguntó Robards.

"Bueno, salíamos de las Tres Escobas rumbo a nuestras casas. Era como la una de la mañana, y unos segundos después de que Harry se marchara a la suya unos mortífagos se aparecieron y nos tomaron por sorpresa. Eran cinco, y cada uno de ellos sujetó a cada uno de nosotros; en un par de segundos nos encontrábamos dentro de un edificio abandonado en algún lugar."

Hermione hizo una pausa, mirando distraídamente a los otros dos magos que escribían con plumas todo lo que ella estaba relatando.

"No sabíamos qué querían hasta que uno de los que estaban allí en el edificio ordenó que nos interrogaran (y nos torturaran en caso de que fuera necesario) y que después nos mataran. En ese momento pude zafarme del que me agarraba y cuando lo quise aturdir salieron muchos otros de todos lados y me golpearon tirándome al piso. Creo que en ese momento se llevaron a los demás hacia una habitación para interrogarlos y torturarlos, y luego me llevaron a mí de los pelos."

"Cuando me arrojaron dentro de esa habitación, todos estaban inconscientes en el piso. Ron había forcejeado con uno de ellos al ver que golpeaban a Ginny y le echaron una maldición cortándole la garganta."

En ese punto Hermione se detuvo, y comenzó a sollozar ante el recuerdo de la angustia que sintió al verlo allí tirado desangrándose sin poder hacer nada ya que había perdido su varita cuando la golpearon.

Kingsley fraternalmente le puso una mano sobre su hombro y esperó hasta que pudo calmarse. Luego, Robards siguió con las preguntas.

"El señor Potter no estaba con ustedes?"

"No."

"Cómo fue que pudo encontrarlos?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Hermione, esforzándose por recordar todas las teorías que se le habían ocurrido acerca de ello. "Apareció de repente en la habitación, algunos minutos después de que nos encerraran allí."

Tanto Kingsley como Robards pusieron miradas de incomprensión; ellos tampoco entendían cómo pudo localizarlos ya que las apariciones no dejan rastros y no había modo de perseguirlos de esa forma.

"Por los reportes que nos han enviado sabemos que el edificio tenía barreras anti-aparición además de otras protecciones. Cómo pudieron escapar de allí?" Preguntó Robards tan intrigado como Kingsley.

"Pues… no, no pudimos escapar. Estábamos atrapados y sin salida, rodeados por no sé cuántos mortífagos."

"Sí, lo sabemos. Nos han informado de que lograron identificar a doce mortífagos: cuatro de ellos muertos sepultados bajo grandes cantidades de escombros, dos de ellos amarrados mágicamente y el resto aturdidos."

"Uno se escapó, según Harry." Agregó Hermione con su cabeza aún a todo vapor pensando en cómo demonios su amigo los había hallado. Tendría algo que ver con lo que ella había notado un par de veces? Esas veces en la que le dio la impresión de que su amigo sabía de sus peleas con Ron sin haber estado presente y sin que nadie se lo hubiera contado?

"Cómo fue entonces que se deshicieron de todos ellos? Recuperaste a los otros del aturdimiento?" Le preguntó Kingsley.

"No, no pude. No tenía la varita conmigo."

Kingsley y Robards se miraron. "En dónde estaba tu varita?"

"La había perdido cuando me comenzaron a golpear antes de llevarme a la habitación."

"No la tenías contigo?" Preguntó incrédulo Kingsley, no porque no tuviera la varita con ella sino porque no podía creer que Harry se las hubiera apañado él sólo contra todos.

"Pero… usted nos ha dicho hace unos segundos que estaban atrapados en esa habitación. Cómo… cómo se las arregló para salvarle la vida al señor Weasley sin varita? Cómo pudieron escapar de allí si estaban rodeados?" Indagó Robards, aún más sorprendido que el Ministro.

Hermione dudó. Sabía que Harry era poderoso y talentoso, siempre había logrado cosas increíbles para su corta edad. De hecho, había derrotado a Vodemort, destruido los horcruxes y descubierto las Reliquias. Pero deshacerse de doce mortífagos encerrado en una habitación con la presión extra de tener que recuperar la varita para salvar a Ron… le parecía heroico.

"Pues… Harry apareció en la habitación repentinamente escapándose de los que lo perseguían. Resistió como pudo al vernos allí indefensos, conteniendo los ataques de los mortífagos e impidiendo que entraran y nos mataran. Poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de muchos de ellos aunque a veces parecía que la situación se desbordaba. Pero él siempre se las arreglaba para mantenerlos a raya, quizá esperando ayuda o simplemente luchando para que sobreviviéramos."

"Así estuvimos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que pudo salir y luego de unos minutos volvió malherido y a duras penas a la habitación con mi varita; entonces pude detener la hemorragia del cuello de Ron y cerrarle la herida, pero igualmente se estaba muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto y… y…" Hermione hablaba cada vez más rápido de los nervios; se tapó los ojos y lloró desconsoladamente.

"Casi… matan… a Harry por… ir a buscar mi varita! Le gritaba… que la necesitaba! Estaba desesperada y él… fue… casi lo matan! Oh, Harry!" Apenas podía hablar entre los hipos y las lágrimas; todavía se sentía terrible por haber expuesto a su amigo a tanto peligro, pero no tenía opción, Ron se estaba muriendo.

Tanto Kingsley como Robards se acercaron a ella y la intentaron consolar, hasta que luego de un par de minutos pudo reanudar su relato; estaba decidida a hacerlo y sacar afuera todo el sufrimiento y el stress que sintió durante horas.

"Después de mucho luchar, Harry pudo deshacerse de casi todos menos uno, que escapó. Y cuando logramos salir del edificio él perdió la conciencia y se desmayó en el piso de la acera. Estaba muy golpeado y algunas maldiciones le habían rozado los brazos. Y agotado, estaba muy agotado." Concluyó cabizbaja la muchacha.

Luego de un buen rato, Kingsley aún no salía de su asombro. Robards se acariciaba el mentón con la vista perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos.

*****HP*****

Cuando Hermione volvía de la quinta planta, su madre la abordó. Parecía aliviada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cielo! Cómo estás?"

"Bien. Sólo me hicieron preguntas." Dijo, rodeada por los brazos de su madre.

"Cariño! Jamás he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida como cuando me avisaron que estabas en este hospital!" Le decía la madre con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Harry despertó!"

"Qué? Cuándo? Está bien? Lo vieron?" La muchacha ametralló con preguntas a su madre.

"Sí, querida. Tranquilízate quieres? Él está bien, ya hemos hablado unos minutos y… bueno…nos pusimos un poco efusivos, sabes?"

Hermione hizo un gesto de no comprender.

"Al fin y al cabo él te salvó la vida, no es verdad?"

Su madre no se imaginaba cuántas veces él le había salvado la vida, ni tampoco cuántas ella a él; después de todo Kingsley tenía razón: cuidarse y protegerse el uno al otro parecía ser el destino de ambos.

Rápidamente enfiló hacia el cuarto de Harry pero cuando llegó a la puerta fue detenida por Molly.

"Hermione! Espera!" Ahora era la madre de Ron quien la abrazaba con fuerza. "Lo siento, querida! Estaba tan angustiada y aterrada por lo que había sucedido que no te agradecí el haber salvado a mi hijo!"

"Señora Weasley, yo sólo le curé la herida. Fue Harry quien nos salvó a todos… aún no sé cómo…"

"Sí, estuve unos minutos allí dentro y le agradecí haber salvado por segunda vez a mis dos hijos menores. Preguntó por ti, quiere verte de seguro pero no lo atosigues, de acuerdo? Aún está muy débil y… bueno, mejor que te cuente él."

Hermione entró a la habitación con un vacío en el estómago. Qué había querido decir y no le dijo?

"Harry?" Susurró.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero pudo distinguir fácilmente a su amigo tendido en la única cama. La pequeña ventana estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina naranja oscuro, por lo que la luz exterior apenas pasaba. Hacía calor allí dentro, y su amigo estaba sobre la sábana con sus ojos cerrados.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido por si su amigo dormía, con el corazón estrujado. Tomó una silla y la puso despacio al lado de la cabecera de la cama, y se sentó a observarlo. Parecía dormido, tenía unos vendajes en la parte derecha de su cabeza y también en la pierna derecha. Su hombro parecía estar bien pero sus dos brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas empapadas en alguna poción de color verde oscuro. Su rostro tenía varios cortes que por algún motivo no se los habían curado.

Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar, y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a su héroe allí, indefenso y terriblemente golpeado. Lo quería tanto que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por intercambiar lugares y ser ella quien estuviera en la cama.

Héroe.

Esa era la palabra que Hermione buscaba y no encontraba. Ya lo era después de lo de Voldemort, pero lo que hizo esa noche lo terminó de confirmar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de su amigo arrojando infinidad de hechizos hacia la puerta para detener a los mortífagos y evitar que los asesinaran a todos, o empotrado tras la puerta contraatacando furiosamente para poder salir e ir a buscar su varita.

La muchacha comenzó a sollozar pero se contuvo a duras penas, para no despertarlo. Agachó la cabeza apoyándola en el colchón, exhausta y triste pero increíblemente ilesa; cerró los ojos y contuvo otra andanada de lágrimas.

Allí estaba ella, con la cabeza de Ron sobre sus piernas, gritando desesperadamente por su varita para poder salvarle la vida. Estaba arrodillada en un mar de sangre, una imagen tan terrible que quisiera borrar de su mente para siempre. Y Harry…

"Oh Harry!" Susurró de nuevo sin poder aguantar las lágrimas. Aún veía a su amigo, esquivando maldiciones milagrosamente mientras se desesperaba por ella y por Ron. Aún lo veía volar varios metros hacia atrás por una explosión, y los escombros cayendo sobre él.

Cómo había hecho para desarmar al mortífago que entraba, tirado adolorido en el suelo y sin sus gafas? Cómo había hecho para deshacerse de él y mandarlo a volar hasta hacerlo estrellar contra la pared del pasillo? Ella sólo pudo atinar a gritar "_Harry!_" pero estaba petrificada al verlo a punto de morir irremediablemente.

La muchacha hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse. Qué hubiera hecho ella sin Harry? Qué hubiera hecho ella si Harry hubiese muerto en alguna de las tantas veces que pudieron matarlo esa noche? Sabía la respuesta, y la aterraba. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Harry era la persona a quien más quería en el mundo, y por algún motivo incluso más que Ron. Internamente siempre lo había sabido, aunque siempre pensaba que era porque tenía esa extraña y hermosa relación con él que se fue afianzando y profundizando a medida que pasaban los años pero que ella no notó por el amor que sentía por Ron. Ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin el otro, eso ya lo sabían, pero a ella le quedaba muy claro cada vez que Harry terminaba en el hospital de Hogwarts. Y ahora le quedaba más claro que nunca.

Cuántos años habían pasado desde que su amigo la había salvado del Troll? Y cuántos desde que la había librado de los dementores? Cuántas veces la había protegido en el Bosque Prohibido contra hombres-lobo, gigantes, centauros? Y ahora esto… había luchado contra muchos mortífagos, los había salvado de manera milagrosa, y debido a la urgencia del estado de Ron ella no tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarle su agradecimiento.

"_Harry, no te mueras!_" Le había gritado cuando vio que su amigo estaba decidido a salir de esa asquerosa habitación en busca de su varita, arriesgándose aún más a recibir el impacto de los escombros que volaban en todas direcciones o de alguna maldición asesina. Ese mismo chico que la había besado como nunca la habían besado antes, haciéndole sentir que la vida era hermosa y que la felicidad no era algo imposible para ella.

Cuándo diablos iba a terminar toda esta barbarie? Cuándo los dejarían en paz? Necesitaba analizar lo sucedido para dilucidar si habían sido secuestrados para atraer a Harry o sólo querían venganza… sólo podía recordar que uno de ellos había ordenado que los interrogaran. Pero sobre qué?

No, no podía pensar. Su mente estaba demasiado cansada para ello, y su preocupación por Harry ocupaba lo poco que le quedaba de lucidez. Cómo deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuánto lo quería y lo necesitaba…

La mente de Hermione comenzó a deambular cansinamente a través de sus recuerdos. Gritos de desesperación aturdían sus oídos, algunos de ellos de ella misma viendo a Voldemort caminando alrededor del cuerpo inanimado de su amigo tirado en el suelo. Un vacío inexplicable y atroz y la sensación de perderlo todo y de perder la voluntad de vivir en ese horrible mundo. Y un instante de absoluta sorpresa al ver que su amigo no estaba muerto sino que salía de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad para enfrentarse definitivamente con el mago oscuro en pleno Gran Comedor. Una explosión de felicidad y alivio al descubrir que estaba vivo y que se esfumó macabramente al verlo enfrentarse a Voldemort. Y luego del final, un clamor generalizado de victoria que envolvió a todos los presentes, quienes se abalanzaron a felicitar a Harry. Ella quería lanzarse contra él y abrazarlo, sentirlo físicamente para convencerse de que no era un fantasma sino él, Harry. Lo abrazó llena de alegría y lágrimas con sensaciones que eran imposibles hasta hacía pocos minutos atrás, pero fue desplazada por el mar de personas que rodeaban al nuevo héroe y que querían tocarlo...

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir una mano apoyada en su cabeza. Se había quedado profundamente dormida y cuando sobresaltada levantó la cabeza vio a Harry sonriéndole; su corazón explotó en felicidad y cariño.

"Harry! Te encuentras bien?" Le susurró, con las imágenes de la batalla final aún frescas en su mente.

"Si, ahora mismo jugaría un partido de Quidditch." Bromeó. Su voz era débil y rasposa.

"Oh Harry!" Le dijo en voz baja emocionada mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"Auch!"

"Lo siento! Qué fue lo que…"

"Fue el brazo, cuando te subiste encima de él." Le dijo sonriendo con una mueca de dolor. Hermione se lo miró y su amigo le contestó antes de que preguntara.

"Me rozó una maldición asesina, pero se pondrá bien." De repente abrió los ojos y la miró empalideciendo. "Ron! Hermione, cómo…"

"Ron está bien, no te preocupes. Se repuso bien y sólo beberá algunas pociones por algunos meses como única consecuencia. Está muy preocupado por ti, desde que le conté lo sucedido."

Harry esbozó una forzada sonrisa de alivio que enterneció a la muchacha; le acarició el rostro con su mano. Por lo que ella podía ver a su amigo le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo y cuando miró su brazo su corazón se congeló al percatarse de lo cerca que estuvo (nuevamente) de morir. Casi sin aliento murmuró: "Lo siento mucho, Harry."

La muchacha aún sentía el nudo en su garganta. Sufría horrores al ver cómo lo habían lastimado e intentado matar por haberlos salvado. No pudo contener el impulso de sentarse en la cama y apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su amigo, y tampoco pudo contener un par de lágrimas al sentir una mano de su amigo en su cabello, acariciándoselo.

"De qué estás hablando?"

Hermione posó su mano en un hombro de Harry y pese a lo deprimente que le resultaba el lugar y la situación la invadió nuevamente la sensación de estar donde quería estar. Abrazando a su amigo, sintiendo la sensación de protección que ambos se brindaban, disfrutando de su contacto y de su… piel. Jamás se sentiría tan bien y tan a salvo con nadie más que con él.

"Qué?"

"Que por qué me dijiste que lo sentías!"

"Oh!" Susurró saliendo de su embobamiento por el contacto de su piel, y sin moverse de ese lugar le contestó:

"Pues… que odio que aún te pasen estas cosas, Harry. Ya no deberían pasarte, nos has librado de Voldemort y nos has salvado en todas las formas posibles." Y continuó con su voz a punto de quebrarse. "Quiero que te dejen en paz! Quiero… necesito verte feliz, disfrutando de la vida y haciendo cosas propias de tu edad, que me…"

Hermione interrumpió a tiempo lo que iba a decir, sonrojada: que Harry la quiera y que siempre esté con ella. Pero no se animaba a decírselo, le daba la impresión de que era un deseo demasiado egoísta de su parte y además no creía que fuera el momento ni el lugar adecuado para ello. Él era la única persona con la cual se sentía completamente a gusto y a la cual podría decirle casi cualquier cosa…

"Es extraño." Dijo Harry

"Qué?" Indagó mientras su mano no se cansaba de acariciar el hombro que había sufrido un tremendo golpe y que ya estaba sano.

"Que yo quiero exactamente lo mismo para ti."

Hermione frunció el entrecejo sin entender del todo; estaba tan cansada que su cerebro parecía entumecido. Harry interpretó el silencio de su amiga y continuó, susurrando en una voz apenas audible.

"Yo también quiero verte feliz, alegre, riendo. Que hagas lo que más te gusta sin que nadie se interponga y sin que tengas que preocuparte… de nadie."

La muchacha se incorporó como si tuviera resortes, y lo miró con sus ojos abiertos de incredulidad por lo que había escuchado.

"Qué… significa eso, Harry?" Era eso lo que él creía? Qué él era una especie de estorbo para ella?

"Yo…" Intentó explicar Harry, pero se notaba que le costaba enormemente encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Siempre te has preocupado por mí, me has cuidado y me has protegido. No quiero que por mi culpa tú no puedas…"

"Basta!" Lo interrumpió con firmeza. "Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Alguno de los golpes en tu cabeza te volvieron idiota?"

"No! Lo que quiero decir es que…"

"Pues no lo digas! Sabes perfectamente que…" Se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando la voz, y apiadándose de él tomó aire y continuó más calmada. "sabes perfectamente que yo no pienso eso y que no quiero eso."

"Hermione! Cuántas veces has sufrido por mi culpa o por envolverte en mis problemas? Te han torturado, los dementores casi te matan, un basilisco te ha petrificado, te creí muerta en el Ministerio cuando fuimos por Sirius…" Ahora era Harry quien intentaba calmarse; Hermione se emocionó mucho ante la enorme angustia que sentía el muchacho por todo lo que ella había pasado; ni siquiera Ron se mostró alguna vez tan consternado.

"Y mira lo que ha pasado ahora! Te han capturado para interrogarte y matarte! Y Ron casi muere en tu regazo por no tener una varita para cerrarle las heridas! Qué sentirías si no hubieras podido curarlo? Cómo te hubieras sobrepuesto a _eso_?"

"Harry, yo no…"

Ahora fue Harry el que interrumpió; los ojos de ambos estaban húmedos. "Siempre estás en peligro, incluso ahora que Voldemort ya no está. No lo entiendes verdad? Quiero verte feliz, sin preocupaciones y sin que nadie se interponga en tu camino. Han pasado siete años desde que nos conocimos y has sacrificado tu bienestar y tu vida por mí! _Necesito_ verte feliz!"

Hermione seguía mirándolo, sin saber qué decir o pensar. No sabía si agarrarlo del cuello y sacudirlo hasta que todas esas estupideces se le salieran de su cabeza o si morir de amor por alguien que se preocupaba tanto por ella y besarlo por siempre. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de tensión, encontró las palabras que buscaba.

"Harry, escúchame con cuidado. No sé por qué sigues empeñado en echarte culpas por todo, pero si de algo estoy segura es que volvería a pasar por todo eso mil veces más. Acaso crees que hubiese preferido no haberme hecha amiga tuya y haber tenido una tranquila y segura vida en Hogwarts? O no sentirme orgullosa por haber investigado y descubierto tantos misterios y tantos peligros? Sí, he estado aterrada muchas veces, y nuestras vidas varias veces han pendido de un hilo, pero acaso crees que no hubiese querido pasar por eso… contigo?"

El muchacho cerró los ojos fastidiado. Ella sabía que estaba lejos de convencerlo.

"Harry. Las cosas que he hecho fueron porque quise hacerlas, no porque me obligaste. Yo también quiero un mundo mejor, de acuerdo? Y seguiré luchando por ello, aunque no lo logre y fracase. Y si fracaso, pues qué bien! No me importará ya que estaremos juntos como siempre, apoyándonos y dándonos coraje. Te quiero muchísimo y te necesito, y no habrá forma de que me saques de tu vida. No cambiaría ni uno sólo de esos minutos de peligro o de miedo contigo por nada del mundo."

Harry estaba asombrado; aún no se acostumbraba a recibir tanto afecto, y Hermione sabía que iba a tomarle mucho tiempo remediar eso.

"Hermione, yo no… no sé qué decir. Compréndeme por favor, sólo quiero verte segura y feliz." Le dijo en un susurro con un tono de voz tan cautivador que a la chica se le erizaron los pelos. Sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban y una de sus manos se apoyó sobre la de Hermione.

"Te comprendo Harry, en serio, ya que es lo mismo que yo quiero para ti. Pero si quieres verme feliz lo único que debes hacer es… bueno, lo que siempre has hecho: permanecer a mi lado." Hermione tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él; sentía millones de mariposas en el estómago y tremendos deseos de besarlo. Sentía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de su mejor amigo y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo… o quizá no quería hacer nada por evitarlo. Apretó su mano fuertemente al pensar en ello, dándose cuenta de que ya no reprimía esos pensamientos sobre lo que sentía realmente por él y que siempre le habían parecido inapropiados.

Luego de un largo y cómodo silencio en donde sólo se miraban (e inconscientemente se seguían acariciando) Hermione se decidió a preguntarle lo que quería preguntarle desde que había entrado a la habitación; de hecho no era lo único por lo que se moría por preguntarle pero esa en particular la tenía desquiciada por no poder hallar una explicación lógica.

"Harry, dime cómo lo has hecho."

El muchacho la miró un poco avergonzado. "Estaba muerto de miedo Hermione. Y furioso, muy furioso. No sé de dónde saqué tanta fuerza pero no iba a permitir que te mataran, no después de todo lo que pasamos. Y Ron se estaba muriendo… estaba tan desesperado que no pensaba seriamente en lo que hacía, sólo quería mantenerlos fuera de esa inmunda habitación para ganar tiempo y deseando que nos vinieran a ayudar. No me malinterpretes, estaba muy preocupado por los demás, pero tú eras la que más me preocupaba. Sólo quería sacarte de allí sana y salva, viva y sin una sola cicatriz más de todas las que tienes ya por estar a mi lado."

Harry se estaba volviendo cada vez más expresivo con ella desde que había vuelto de Francia, y eso la desarmaba dejándola sin respuestas, vulnerable. Una vulnerabilidad que ella amaba sentir ya que siempre iba acompañada de sensaciones increíbles que le recorrían todo su cuerpo. Qué chica se resistiría ante semejante muestra de afecto? Ella sabía que Harry la quería muchísimo pero todavía no podía (no se quería dar el lujo) creer que fuera ella la destinataria de todo ese amor.

Siguiendo un impulso impropio de ella acercó su cara a la de Harry y lo besó tímidamente en su boca. Quiso que se sintiera como un beso de cariño y gratitud, pero cuando sus labios abandonaron su boca su corazón saltaba desaforado y su respiración estaba placenteramente agitada. Sin embargo de alguna manera se las arregló para hablar.

"Gracias Harry. No tienes una idea de lo que significa eso para mí." Dijo, notando con alegría que su amigo también había sentido el beso con mucha intensidad. "Pero no me refería a cómo nos has sacado de allí, sino a cómo lograste encontrarme."

El rostro de Harry mutó inmediatamente y Hermione reconoció al instante ese gesto, un gesto típico de él cuando se sentía muy avergonzado por algo que no podía explicar.

"Yo…" Comenzó a decir su amigo. "Hablaremos de eso cuando salga de aquí, vale? Siento que no es el lugar para explicártelo. Además creo que sé por qué los capturaron para interrogarlos."

En un principio Hermione quiso protestar, pero asintió con su cabeza percatándose de que Harry tenía razón de que tendrían que hablar sobre ello en otro lugar, más tranquilos y cuando él se repusiera. Le sonrió y apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en su pecho; ahora más distendida pudo descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba sentir su piel. Y cuando notó la mano de su amigo sobre su cabello y su espalda también pudo descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba que la acariciara.


	18. Acercando posiciones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Este capítulo es distinto de los demás ya que está dividido (***HP***) en secciones cortas, todas ellas relatando situaciones y hechos que sucedieron los días previos a la primer clase práctica de Defensa de Harry.**

**N/A: He leído otros fics en donde Harry es una especie de súper héroe con súper poderes o un gran conquistador de chicas, y de verdad me he divertido mucho con algunos de ellos! Quizá lo haga en otro fic, pero en éste intento continuar con el canon, es decir, Rowling nos ha mostrado a un Harry taciturno y tímido que odia la fama y ser el centro de atención; un Harry que fue castigado toda su infancia por ser distinto y que su adolescencia fue marcada por hechos y situaciones que hicieron que se sintiera más distinto aún. En consecuencia le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y creo que deberá esforzarse mucho para superar esa barrera (aunque quizá reciba algo de ayuda!).**

**18 – Acercando posiciones**

"Repíteme eso!"

La potente voz de Patrichs retumbó por todo el enorme y vacío recinto, irradiando su furia incontenible por las noticias que el mortífago le había dado. Éste trastabilló ante la energía de la reacción del encapuchado y cayó sentado contra una de las derruidas paredes de viejos ladrillos.

"No pudimos hacer nada! Potter apareció de repente!" Le gritó el mortífago aún desde el piso.

"Se suponía que debía pasar, eso estaba previsto, maldito imbécil! Para eso implanté el encantamiento _dolor secundum_ en la sangre sucia!"

"Pues debo decir..." Respondió mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo del piso. "Que el encantamiento funciona de maravilla."

La última parte de la frase la terminó con la varita de Patrichs clavada en su garganta, quien estaba a punto de perder su habitual frialdad.

"Tranquilo Patrichs, no podemos perder a nadie más." Le dijo otro encapuchado que se hallaba junto a él.

"No, es cierto. Ya perdimos a doce mortífagos en manos de un muchacho!" Le espetó Patrichs al mortífago. Bajó su varita, se dio vuelta y comenzó a deambular de aquí para allá por todo el recinto, intentando calmarse para razonar la situación.

"El grupo estaba apostado en el edificio convenido. El secuestro de los muchachos en Hogsmeade fue fácil y exitoso... aunque no comprendo por qué atraparon a cinco de ellos. El plan era sólo a dos los traidores a la sangre Weasley y a la sangre sucia!"

"No... no pudimos... estaban todos juntos y ya se estaban por desaparecer." Respondió inútilmente el mortífago, ya que sabía que Patrichs estaba hablando consigo mismo.

"No importa, no dejaron testigos, eso era esencial." Sus desplazamientos parecían fantasmales, como si flotara sobre el piso. "Estaban todos dentro del edificio, inmovilizados. Por qué demonios no interrogaron al pelirrojo y a la sangre sucia?"

"La... la chica comenzó a... forcejear y... luego comenzaron los demás." El mortífago comenzó a tartamudear ante la cólera reflejada en el rostro de Patrichs, pero unos segundos después se calmó.

"Tuvimos que encerrarlos en una habitación ya que estaban oponiendo resistencia. Cuando logramos capturar a la muchacha la arrojamos dentro y en ese momento apareció Potter."

Pese a la furia que sentía por el estrepitoso fracaso del plan, sintió satisfacción por lo bien que parecía funcionar el encantamiento de persecución indetectable.

"Sigue." Ordenó Patrichs.

"Logró atravesar el edificio y encerrarse en la habitación donde se hallaban sus amigos." El mortífago tragó saliva y continuó, temeroso. "Se las arregló para resistir nuestros intentos de entrar y capturarlo para poder proseguir con el plan."

"Dime que los otros no tenían sus varitas." Susurró fríamente el encapuchado.

El mortífago dudó si responder, se imaginaba que en cuanto se enterara que Potter era el único con varita y el único que había podido luchar lo mataría allí mismo sin dudar.

"Era... el único con... varita."

Pero en vez de apuntarlo con su varita, el encapuchado bajó su negra capucha revelando su calvicie total y una sonrisa macabra que no se reflejaba en sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

"Él fue el único que luchó? Contra todos ustedes?" Preguntó ansiosamente.

"S-sí... No podíamos entrar! Reconstruía las paredes y las reforzaba! Utilizaba toda clase de hechizos explosivos y..."

"Avada Kedavra!"

El mortífago recibió el impacto del chorro de luz verde en el medio de su pecho, y así como estaba parado un segundo después se desplomó sin vida en el piso.

"Patrichs! Te he pedido que no lo mataras! No podemos darnos el lujo de prescindir de..."

"El chico Potter es el amo de la Varita de la Muerte!" Lo interrumpió; estaba eufórico. Su búsqueda finalmente había terminado.

***HP***

Dos días después Harry tomaba uno de los ascensores del Atrio del Ministerio rumbo al Cuartel General de los Aurores en la segunda planta, ya que Kingsley y el jefe de los Aurores Robards necesitaban su declaración para encausar la investigación por el secuestro que habían sufrido sus amigos.

Tanto el señor Weasley como Hermione lo acompañaban, y si bien Arthur siempre lo había acompañado durante las muchas audiencias y reuniones que había sostenido en los últimos años, su amiga no necesitaba hacerlo porque ya había relatado lo sucedido en el Hospital de San Mungo. Sin embargo había insistido tanto en ir con él al Ministerio que al final no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

"Harry, quiero que me prometas una cosa."

El susurro de Hermione fue apenas audible para Harry debido al murmullo del repleto ascensor.

"Seguro."

"Prométeme que no harás nada si te cruzas con Robbin."

Harry ahora comprendía por qué había insistido tanto en acompañarlo; se quería asegurar de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez si se encontraba con el jefe del D.A.L.M.

"De qué hablas?" Le preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido; nunca le confesaría a su amiga que estaba ansioso por encontrarse con él y decirle unas cuantas cosas; incluso había elegido un buen hechizo para echarle.

"Sabes de qué te hablo, Harry!" Le contestó exasperada aún susurrando mientras salían del ascensor rumbo al pasillo de la segunda planta.

"Así que quisiste venir conmigo sólo para asegurarte de que no le arrojaría alguna maldición, verdad?"

Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo paró; Arthur siguió caminando algunos pasos y se detuvo también, sin mirar atrás. Era muy obvio para Harry que el señor Weasley sabía lo que su amiga iba a decirle.

"Pues a decir verdad, sí! Robbin es muy influyente y tiene un cargo muy importante, no puedes atacarlo! Prométeme que no lo harás!"

"Y por qué demonios crees que le echaré una maldición?"

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con su típica mirada de _te conozco y sé que lo estás pensando. _Después de unos segundos de sostener desafiantemente la mirada, se dio por vencido; sabía que no había forma de ganarle.

"Eres un problema, sabes? Siempre estoy en desventaja contigo, me conoces demasiado."

"Exacto, sabía todo sobre ti incluso desde antes de conocerte personalmente. Ahora, me lo prometes?"

"Qué cosa?"

"Harry!"

"De acuerdo! No le arrojaré ninguna maldición!" Le respondió.

"Bien, andando." Le contestó satisfecha, lo tomó de la mano y reemprendieron su marcha; al pasar por al lado de Arthur notó que éste sonreía disimuladamente.

Una vez que atravesaron las puertas de madera se dirigieron directamente hacia el despacho de Robards pasando por el laberinto de cubículos que Harry recordaba muy bien. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y Arthur le dijo que entrara y que él permanecería afuera le preguntó:

"Usted también vino para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada estúpido, verdad?"

"Yo? No Harry, para eso vino Hermione! Entra ya, no hagas esperar al Ministro!"

***HP***

La reunión con Kingsley y el jefe de los Aurores duró casi una hora, en la cual Harry tuvo que explicar lo sucedido con todos los detalles que recordaba sobre el edificio y sobre los mortífagos que estaban parapetados allí. Pero no pudo dar precisiones sobre el lugar en donde se hallaba dicho edificio ya que se desmayó en cuanto pudieron salir de allí, y Hermione estaba desesperadamente angustiada al tener que llevar de urgencia cinco cuerpos al hospital ella sola.

Sin embargo, se animó bastante cuando Kingsley le comentó que Robbin estaba furioso por haber perdido buena parte de su poder de decisión ya que, como se había acordado en el Concilio, si ocurría algún nuevo incidente con mortífagos implicados entonces los Aurores recuperarían su estatus y se volverían a encargar de la vigilancia y seguridad de la comunidad mágica. Esto hacía que los Magos de Choque dejaran de realizar esas tareas y volvieran a patrullar e investigar amenazas menores, lo cual puso de pésimo humor al jefe del D.A.L.M. quien perdía así gran parte de su participación en las decisiones de seguridad del país y el acceso directo a la información que se genera diariamente en ese aspecto.

Una vez fuera del espacioso pero caótico despacho de Robards ubicó rápidamente a Hermione y al señor Weasley y les indicó que ya podían marcharse un segundo antes de que un pequeño avión de papel planeara y se posara mansamente en sus manos. Era un memorándum de comunicación interna que Harry había visto en infinidad de veces, pero éste no era violeta sino negro.

"Vaya! Un memo del Departamento de Misterios! Hace mucho que no veo uno de esos!" Exclamó Arthur con tono de sorpresa.

Harry lo tomó y lo revisó minuciosamente, pero no encontró nada para leer: era una hoja en blanco (o mejor dicho, en negro).

"Por supuesto que no dice nada, Harry." Dijo el señor Weasley adivinando el gesto de Harry. "Los inefables nunca comunican nada fuera del Departamento de Misterios, así que envían esos memos para que el destinatario, en este caso tú, sepa que lo están esperando allí."

"Croaker." Pensó Harry y por la mirada de su amiga supo que ella había pensado en la misma persona.

"Y cuándo se supone que…"

"Pues cuanto antes! No sé por qué te buscan, Harry, pero de seguro es algo que no puede esperar. He conocido a Bode y te aseguro que no son de bromear demasiado."

Fastidiado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo en voz muy baja para que Hermione no lo escuchara. Debía ir a su casa para finiquitar la práctica de algunos hechizos avanzados ya que las clases en Hogwarts comenzaban en unos pocos días, pero ahora tenía que ir a la novena planta (en donde se hallaba el Departamento de Misterios) en donde seguramente lo someterían a otra oleada de preguntas.

"Ve, Harry, Hermione te acompañará. Yo debo pasar por mi oficina unos minutos."

"Vamos. Igualmente no tenía nada que hacer." Dijo Hermione cuando Arthur se marchó. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del Cuartel General de Aurores para tomar el ascensor vieron que en sentido contrario venían caminando dos magos ataviados formalmente en sus túnicas; uno de ellos era Robbin. Instintivamente Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry y la sostuvo con fuerza, como queriéndole recordar su promesa.

Inevitablemente al cruzarse se lanzaron miradas asesinas que podrían haber asustado incluso a una mantícora griega. Cuando pasaron de largo la muchacha pensó que lo peor había pasado, pero Harry repentinamente se frenó y se volvió, dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

"Harry, no! Me lo has prometido!" Le dijo en un susurro al oído mientras se aferraba a él tomando su brazo con sus dos manos.

"Descuida, no haré nada estúpido." El rostro de su amigo la intranquilizó profundamente.

"Pero parece que sí quieres hacerlo! Vámonos! Nos esperan en el Departamento de Misterios!" Le dijo entre dientes. Para el disgusto de la muchacha, Robbin de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y también se había detenido y dado vuelta, mirándolos a unos pocos metros de distancia.

"Ya está conforme, Robbin? O quiere más pruebas aún?" Le espetó de pronto Harry, con toda la frialdad que podía. Detestaba realmente a esa persona.

Robbin permaneció callado, con su rostro cargado de desprecio. Hermione gimió de angustia y se aferró aún más fuerte al brazo de Harry; conociendo a su amigo era lo peor que Robbin podía haber hecho.

"Aún sigue pensando que _sólo_ quieren matarme? Que es _sólo_ conmigo la cosa?" Harry dio un par de pasos hacia el jefe del D.A.L.M. pese a la resistencia de Hermione.

"No me interesa si te matan o no, Potter. Sólo me interesa la seguridad de la comunidad mágica." Le contestó finalmente con su voz ronca llena de desdén.

"Oh, claro! No importa si matan a un miembro de la comunidad mientras usted no pierda su poder, no es así?" Harry había comenzado a levantar la voz, su sangre hervía por dentro. El rostro de Robbin ahora estaba desencajado.

"Harry, detente! Por favor, te meterás en más problemas!" Le susurró Hermione; ella estaba tan pegada a su amigo que al susurrarle sus labios rozaron la oreja del muchacho. De repente Harry sintió una oleada de calor y un suave cosquilleo en su espalda ante el roce, y en un instante olvidó casi toda su rabia.

"Sí, tienes razón. Vámonos." Dio la vuelta y se marchó rumbo a los ascensores, arrastrando a Hermione quien aún estaba aferrada a su brazo.

Una vez en el ascensor, el muchacho no pudo dejar de notar que su amiga lo miraba incrédula.

"Qué?"

Hermione se sobresaltó. "Nada."

Un par de segundos después, Harry volvió a insistir ante la persistente mirada de su amiga.

"Seguro no quieres decirme nada?"

"Yo… no, nada."

"Bien." Le contestó tajante. Aún le duraba algo de furia por los comentarios de Robbin y si bien le había prometido a su amiga que no haría nada estúpido todavía sentía ganas de volver corriendo y echarle una buena maldición. Al salir del ascensor el muchacho se lanzó a caminar iracundo, mientras Hermione lo seguía apurándose para no perderle pisada.

***HP***

Unos minutos después se hallaban parados en medio de la Sala Circular del Departamentos de Misterios, sin saber qué hacer. No había nadie allí para recibirlos o para decirles a dónde dirigirse.

Absortos por la oscuridad y silencio del lugar, se volvieron a tomar de las manos a la vez que recordaban la única vez que habían estado allí, engañados por la falsa visión que Voldemort había impreso dentro de la mente de Harry sobre Sirius. El muchacho nunca pudo superar la muerte de su padrino, una muerte que pudo haberse evitado fácilmente si hubiera escuchado a Hermione o si Dumbledore no hubiese tenido que fingir indiferencia durante todo ese año para con él. El otro hecho que ese lugar le hacía recordar tristemente era cuando creyó que su amiga había muerto.

También recordó que ese día escuchó la profecía por primera vez. El descubrimiento de la profecía había representado para él la prueba final y contundente de que él era realmente el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort, y que había sido "marcado" por ella desde su mismísimo nacimiento cargándolo con una carga tan pesada para su corta edad que hizo que madurara demasiado rápido y que malograra gran parte de su adolescencia. Una carga que le infligía una tremenda responsabilidad para con la comunidad mágica que él no estaba preparado para asumir y que le impidió planificar o imaginar su futuro, ya que no creía que sobreviviría a su lucha contra el mago tenebroso.

Pero ver a su amiga abatida en el piso por una maldición de un mortífago casi lo destruye. Jamás se hubiera perdonado que hubiera muerto sólo por seguirlo hasta allí, y ahora con la perspectiva del tiempo transcurrido se daba cuenta de que seguramente jamás hubiese podido localizar los horcruxes o descubrir las reliquias; mucho menos derrotar a su némesis.

"Hace frío aquí." Dijo Hermione murmurando. Su voz resonó fantasmalmente por todo el recinto.

Harry asintió. Se sentía oprimido por el ambiente oscuro y por los recuerdos. El piso negro y las paredes del mismo color le conferían al lugar un aspecto misterioso y perturbador que el muchacho apenas soportaba.

"Qué hacemos?"

"No lo sé. Hay que pensar en la sala a donde quieres ir para que las paredes giren y te enseñen la puerta correcta, pero no sé a quién tenemos que ver o dónde debemos ir." Respondió el muchacho en voz muy baja, aunque intuía que debían de ver a Croaker.

"Sabes? Casi me muero del susto el día que estuvimos aquí."

Harry la miró y le contestó con ironía. "En serio? En cuál de todos los momentos?"

"Cuando el profesor Dumbledore nos contó a Ron y a mí que Voldemort te había poseído cuando luchaban en el Atrio. Recuerdo que le grité que quería verte, pero él ya te había mandado a su despacho en Hogwarts con un traslador."

El muchacho también recordaba muy bien el breve momento en que fue poseído por cabeza de serpiente. En conjunto, había sido un día horrible en todos los aspectos.

"Harry." Susurró la chica un rato después. "Lo hiciste por mí?"

"Qué cosa?"

"Arriba, cuando nos encontramos con Robbin. No lo… atacaste."

Harry la miró. Hacía dos días que deseaba fervientemente cruzarse con él y hacerle daño. Los mortífagos no sólo lo habían atacado a él sino que ahora tuvieron intenciones de matar a Hermione y a sus amigos, y Ron casi muere desangrado. Estaba furioso como pocas veces y se moría de ganas de enfrentar al jefe del D.A.L.M. Algunos le habían pedido que no hiciera nada estúpido (como lo que tenía pensado hacer) y otros que sí lo hiciera; hasta estuvo planificando la mejor forma de darle su merecido con George. Pero la súplica de Hermione a su oído había bastado para que se controlara y desistiera de hacerlo. Aún no sabía si sentirse frustrado por haberle dado el gusto y no hacer lo que realmente quería hacer o sentirse conforme consigo mismo por no haber defraudado a su amiga.

El muchacho aún la miraba cuando las puertas comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente. Unos segundos después, las mismas se detuvieron y Croaker salió de una de ellas. Su capa negra parecía mimetizarlo con el ambiente, y sólo su cabeza de cabellos canos se distinguía por sobre la negrura.

"Potter, te pedí que vinieras solo. El memo fue muy claro." Dijo con su ronca voz.

Harry tuvo sus dudas sobre qué tan claro podía ser un memo sin nada escrito. Hermione apretó más su mano con la de él entrelazando sus dedos y se pegó a su cuerpo, haciéndole entender que ella entraría con él. Incluso en ese frío lugar el contacto con el cuerpo de su amiga lo llenó de calidez.

"Ella sabe todo lo que yo sé al respecto." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros refiriéndose al tema que tanto preocupaba a Croaker.

"Nadie entra al Departamentos de Misterios sin autorización o sin invitación."

"Pues ya lo hemos hecho una vez." Harry sonrió al notar el gesto del inefable, quien sabía muy bien sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día. "Y unos cuantos mortífagos también lo hicieron. Oh, y me olvidaba de Voldemort."

"Por aquí." Contestó parcamente luego de considerarlo algunos segundos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba más hacia la derecha y la abrió. Cuando entraron Harry enseguida notó que jamás habían estado en ese cuarto; era una especie de antesala desprovista de cualquier objeto o decoración, con una puerta al fondo. Hacia allí se dirigieron y cuando llegaron a esa puerta Croaker se detuvo y los miró.

"El contenido de lo que yace en la próxima sala es un alto secreto del Departamento de Misterios y está protegido por Ley Mágica. Supongo que saben lo que eso implica."

Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando pero fue Hermione la que contestó con avidez.

"Significa que no se nos está permitido divulgar nada de lo que veamos o digamos dentro de esa sala a nadie, ni siquiera por métodos indirectos. Si lo hiciéramos el encantamiento que nos aplicarán una vez dentro detectará la falta y activará un hechizo desmemorizante relacionado con todo lo relacionado con dicho secreto. Si la falta es lo suficientemente grave, no podremos prestar funciones de ningún tipo en el Ministerio y se borrará la memoria de todos aquellos a los que se les ha hecho partícipes; en algunos casos incluso, Azkabán."

La cara de Croaker mostró por unos segundos un dejo de sorpresa ante la explicación de Hermione, y por un instante Harry creyó que diría "Bien señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor". Miró a su amiga absorto; no importaba cuántas veces la había visto contestando preguntas de cualquier tipo con su característico tono de sabelotodo, siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo.

"Un rastro? Llevaremos un rastro toda la vida?" Preguntó el muchacho cuando le cayó la ficha.

"Sí Harry, aunque no es exactamente como el rastro de magia utilizado en menores de edad. De cualquier manera es lo que hemos venido haciendo, no? Nunca hemos hablado de la… bueno, de _eso_ con nadie." Le respondió Hermione empeñada en convencer a su amigo; estaba demasiado ansiosa por descubrir lo que había allí dentro.

"Todos los que trabajamos aquí tenemos esa restricción. Ni los inefables ni los investigadores ni los aspirantes pueden divulgar nada de lo que se hace o dice dentro del Departamento de Misterios." Aclaró Croaker. "De cualquier manera, esa restricción desaparece cuando el poder del objeto se anula."

"Pero entonces por qué no nos ha citado en otro lugar?"

"No tengo permitido hablar sobre nada relacionado con el Departamento de Misterios fuera de este ámbito. La Varita de Sauco es uno de esos temas secretos."

Aún no convencido del todo, Harry entró a la sala siguiendo a los otros dos. Automáticamente un resplandor amarillento los envolvió contrastando notablemente con la oscura frialdad de la Sala Circular.

Era una habitación de unos cinco metros de ancho por cinco de largo con una escalera en la pared del fondo y una larga mesa en el medio. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías de madera oscura, las cuales a su vez estaban divididas por listones verticales del mismo tipo de madera, conformando casilleros. Dentro de cada casillero había pilas de pergaminos antiguos (algunos parecían tan viejos que daban la impresión de que se desharían si fueran tocados), extraños artefactos o rollos de pergamino cuidadosamente enrollados y sellados. Y debajo de cada casillero había grabados directamente sobre la misma madera unos complicados caracteres que Harry identificó como runas. Miró de reojo a Hermione y apenas contuvo la sonrisa al verle la cara de fascinación que la embargaba, sólo comparable si ella descubriera alguna enorme biblioteca repleta de libros antiguos.

"Enseguida vuelvo. No tienen permiso para tocar absolutamente nada." Les dijo tajantemente. Croaker aún subía por las escaleras que se hallaban al fondo de la sala cuando Hermione ya estaba enfrascada ávidamente observando el contenido de los casilleros y traduciendo las runas.

El muchacho se acercó un poco a las estanterías y observó cuidadosamente algunos de esos caracteres, pero era imposible de leer para él. Qué secreto podría revelar él si no podía comprender uno solo de esos símbolos?

"Harry, ven!" Susurró su amiga. Cuando se acercó a ella, continuó. "Mira."

Hermione señalaba unas runas de un casillero ubicado en medio de la estantería y a media altura. El muchacho se sorprendió a sí mismo al distinguir un símbolo que conocía: un triángulo y un círculo encerrando a una línea vertical.

La muchacha tomó de un brazo a su amigo. "Estas runas dicen _capa de invisibilidad de la muerte."_

"Uau! Así que mi capa es uno de esos secreto que no debo divulgar?" Le dijo en voz baja, riéndose de la paradoja en la que estaba envuelto.

"Mira el casillero de la izquierda."

Harry desvió la vista y descubrió el mismo símbolo; luego miró a su amiga.

"Piedra para llamar a los muertos." Le dijo, aún susurrando pero con sus ojos café bien abiertos.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry comenzó a buscar alrededor esperando encontrar otro símbolo de esos, pero Hermione lo detuvo y le señaló un casillero un poco más lejano, hacia la izquierda. Cuando el muchacho fue hasta allí no se sorprendió al ver de nuevo el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, aunque no dejó de notar que dicho grabado parecía hecho recientemente.

"El de la Varita de la Muerte, verdad?" Ante la confirmación de su amiga, Harry comenzó a maquinar.

"Entonces ellos saben que los tres objetos son las Reliquias."

Hermione asintió, mirándolo intensamente.

"Y… como Croaker ya debe saber que soy el amo de la varita, entonces…"

"Se imaginará que sabrás algo acerca de los otros dos objetos, es una posibilidad." Dijo Hermione completando el tren de pensamiento de su amigo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No hay forma de que sepa que tengo una capa de invisibilidad."

"Por qué no? No son pocos los que saben que la tienes. Además, si han revisado las memorias de los que estuvieron presentes en la última batalla quizá alguno recuerde haberte visto aparecer de repente, o no?

"Y qué con eso? Las capas de invisibilidad no son objetos raros, muchos tienen una!"

"Pero no como la tuya, Harry! Tú lo sabes!"

"Pero… pero…" Harry se estaba desviviendo por rebatir la teoría de su amiga, aunque sabía que estaba en lo correcto. "Que tenga una capa de invisibilidad no significa que sea _la_ capa de invisibilidad!"

"Por Merlín Harry! El amo de la Varita de la Muerte con una capa de invisibilidad? Cuál crees que será la conclusión de Croaker si sabe que la tienes?"

Harry cerró los ojos, derrotado. Tenía la esperanza de que nunca relacionaran la varita con las Reliquias, pero aparentemente el Departamento de Misterios conocía la leyenda de los tres hermanos que burlaron a la Muerte.

"Lo que me extraña es que Croaker nos hizo comprometer a no divulgar nada, pero él sabe que sabemos sobre la Varita de la Muerte."

"Y por qué no se lo mencionaste?"

"No lo sé, no se me ocurrió en ese momento."

"Entonces como soy el amo de la varita y poseo la capa esa prohibición no se aplica con nosotros?"

"No lo sé, y tampoco estoy segura con respecto a la Piedra ya que la arrojaste en el bosque. De cualquier manera esto puede significar que en realidad no sabe que posees la capa ni que tuviste la Piedra en tu mano unos meses atrás."

Cuando de repente Croaker volvió ellos aún estaban susurrando debajo del casillero correspondiente a la Varita de Sauco, un detalle que el inefable no pasó por alto.

"Veo que la señorita Granger sabe leer runas."

"Sí, estudio runas antiguas desde mi tercer año en Hogwarts."

"Bien." Dijo, apoyando una pila de pergaminos desordenadamente en la mesa. "Vayamos al grano. Como usted sabe, Potter, he tomado la decisión de liderar la investigación sobre la Varita de Sauco. Antes de proseguir debo suponer que Granger está al tanto y que confía en ella."

"Siempre." Afirmó Harry al instante, ganándose un apretón de manos por parte de su amiga que le sentó realmente muy bien.

"Como le ha mencionado Fawcett, desde su… duelo final contra el mago oscuro la existencia de la esquiva Varita de Sauco ha saltado a la luz luego de muchísimo tiempo. Y las evidencias de que usted es el amo de la varita son abrumadoras."

"Ya he sido interrogado por Fawcett, y ya he dicho en su momento…"

"Fawcett concluyó en su investigación que el poder de la varita desapareció cuando Snape mató a Dumbledore como parte de un plan." Interrumpió Croaker con firmeza. "Yo no soy Fawcett."

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Sabían que el inefable no se había tragado el cuento sobre que Dumbledore fue el último amo de la varita.

"El Ministro Shacklebolt me contó hace un tiempo que Malfoy desarmó a Dumbledore previamente a que Snape lo matara. Cuando Fawcett me mostró su investigación supe que de alguna manera lo convenciste de que no divulgara la verdad."

Luego de unos segundos prosiguió. "Debo decirle que ha hecho un excelente trabajo ocultando de la opinión pública este delicado asunto; tiene aptitudes para ser un buen inefable."

Los dos amigos arquearon sus cejas sorprendidos. Croaker lo estaba felicitando?

"Y si está de acuerdo en ocultar este tema, por qué sacó a Fawcett del medio y quiere seguir investigando sobre ello?" Inquirió Harry dubitativo sobre las intenciones del inefable.

"Ahí se equivoca por partida doble, Potter. El informe de Fawcett es oficial ahora, por lo que todos creen que es la verdad; así lo hemos decidido el Ministro y yo. Y no lo saqué del medio, sino que lo reemplacé para seguir investigando a fondo el problema de la varita de Sauco; no habrá informe de ningún tipo. Mi interés en este tema es personal, y sólo el Ministro sabe sobre ello."

"Señor Croaker, Harry me dijo que usted ha investigado la historia de la varita junto a Ollivander." Intervino Hermione.

"Así es. Hace muchos años, mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran. Si bien luego de varios meses sin poder conseguir información válida y actualizada yo desistí, el viejo siguió con su investigación. La Varita de Sauco representaba para él la máxima expresión de poder, y anhelaba fervientemente hallarla y analizarla para intentar poder duplicar sus poderes. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales no proseguí: no creía conveniente que esa varita fuera duplicada ya que se trata de un artefacto muy poderoso y peligroso en manos equivocadas."

"Igual que Gregorovich." Pensó Harry.

"Tuvimos fuertes discusiones al respecto, hasta que terminé por cansarme de su ambición y su fanatismo. Creo que Ollivander siguió buscándola y temo que pudo haber deducido su actual paradero en base a lo sucedido meses atrás."

Harry estaba de acuerdo. De hecho sabía que pudo haberlo deducido antes del duelo, cuando tuvo su conversación con él en la casa de Bill y Fleur en Shell Cottage. De repente, una pieza del rompecabezas parecía encajar en su lugar; cuando salieran de allí le avisaría a Kingsley que quizá a Ollivander lo habían interrogado sobre la Varita y borrado la memoria; recordaba haber escuchado que el Registro de Magia Oscura había detectado algo anormal en su tienda.

"En fin. Ya sabemos que usted es el amo de la varita, Potter. Y quizá se hallan percatado de que en el reciente ataque los mortífagos tenían intenciones de interrogarlos."

Harry y Hermione asintieron pensativamente.

"Ellos buscan la varita." Dijo el muchacho, quien sospechaba sobre ello desde que se enteró que habían entrado por la fuerza a su casa de Francia.

"Sí. Si bien no sabemos quiénes son _ellos_ algunos pocos creemos que son un remanente de los mortífagos que pudieron escapar o liberarse y que siguen creyendo que el mago oscuro volverá otra vez."

"Creí en su teoría desde el principio, Potter." Continuó Croaker luego de notar que Harry lo miró incrédulo. "Si bien aún somos pocos los que no lo consideramos paranoico, debo decir que sus discusiones con Robbin han logrado captar más adeptos, eso sin tener en cuenta los ataques ocurridos en Francia y el de hace dos días."

Se hizo un profundo y largo silencio, hasta que Hermione decidió aclarar lo que a Harry aún no le cerraba.

"Señor Croaker, si usted no quiere divulgar el poder de la Varita de la Muerte, por qué quiere seguir averiguando sobre ella?"

"Esa fue la principal razón por la cual he discutido tanto con Ollivander. Mi intención no es encontrarla y usarla o analizarla. Mi intención es destruirla."

"Destruirla? Cómo se puede destruirla?" Preguntó el muchacho con ímpetu. Creyó que cargaría con esa maldita cruz por el resto de su vida hasta que muriera por causas naturales, pero repentinamente sintió una oleada de esperanza que lo llenó de energía.

"La única forma que conozco es la que ustedes conocen: que el amo de la varita muera sin ser derrotado. Aún sigo buscando información al respecto." Dijo, señalando la pila de pergaminos que había depositado sobre la mesa.

"Era el plan de Dumbledore."

"Así es. Además de querer eliminarla por cuestiones obvias, me urge buscar la forma de destruirla luego de enterarme de su _performance_ cuando rescató a sus amigos. Inconscientemente expuso el poder de la varita ante doce mortífagos, y cualquier hechizo o maldición que lo hubiera alcanzado y derrotado hubiera sido suficiente como para que la Varita de Sauco cayera en muy malas manos."

El muchacho sabía que eso era cierto, y si iba a ser un Auror más adelante estaría más expuesto aún a perder la varita. No era algo que le molestara, por el contrario, pero jamás permitiría que un mortífago o un mago oscuro se hiciera con su poder.

"No es Harry ahora _casi_ imposible de derrotar? Es decir, es el amo de la Varita de la Muerte. Vi lo que hizo mientras nos rescataba." Preguntó Hermione con un gesto de incomprensión.

"Sin dudas es un mago poderoso, pero el poder total de la varita se logra actualmente _utilizando_ la varita en cuestión."

Hermione miró a su amigo. Harry creyó ver una mayúscula sorpresa en sus hermosos ojos marrones, como si hubiera estado convencida de que pudo rescatarlos gracias al poder de la Varita.

"Seguiré investigando sobre el tema, y cuando encuentre algo o requiera de sus presencias los citaré, de acuerdo?"

Ambos asintieron sin dudar. Sacarse de encima la Varita de la Muerte era un deseo tan fuerte que valía la pena cualquier esfuerzo, aunque debía reconocer que Croaker comenzaba a caerle bien.

Luego de unos segundos, antes de que salieran de la sala Hermione se animó a preguntarle algo que a Harry lo estaba molestando.

"Señor Croaker, usted nos dijo que no podíamos divulgar nada relacionado con esta sala ni sus secretos..."

"Granger, le he dicho que no pueden divulgar el contenido de lo que yace en esta sala." Interrumpió Croaker. "Pueden hablar sobre lo que ustedes ya saben desde antes de entrar en la sala (aunque espero que no lo hagan), pero no sobre lo que se enteran aquí, de acuerdo?"

***HP***

Una vez fuera del Departamento de Misterios se encaminaron por el negro pasillo rumbo a los ascensores.

"Entonces, podemos hablar sobre la Varita o no podemos?"

Hermione le dedicó una de sus miradas de exasperación.

"En serio, Harry. No has escuchado lo que le pregunté al final?"

"Sí Hermione!" Se defendió el muchacho. "Pero el maldito tema terminó por marearme un poco."

"No tendremos problemas ya que no hemos descubierto nada allí, no aún. Has notado que ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos sobre las Reliquias?" Le preguntó mientras esperaban el ascensor.

"Sí, es un alivio, no es así? Y ya que estamos...

Harry tomó de la cintura a Hermione y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, abrazándola. La chica fue tomada de sorpresa y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo fuertemente. Una hermosa sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, y se percató de que cada vez le gustaba más tenerla entre sus brazos. La separó un poco y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

"Aprecio mucho tu compañía Hermione, de veras."

Su amiga aún estaba como pasmada por la demostración de afecto de Harry, y si bien había mejorado mucho los últimos meses todavía no se habituaba a ello. Lo miraba con intensidad y se había sonrojado un poco, como si ella también disfrutara enormemente del abrazo y de tenerlo cerca. Harry apenas podía creer lo preciosa que era cuando se ruborizaba.

"Gracias Harry, yo también la aprecio... de hecho... yo… quiero decir… me gustaría... verte más seguido antes de que comiencen las clases."

Ahora fue Harry el que había sido tomado por sorpresa. La inesperada sugerencia de Hermione hizo que su corazón se disparara justo cuando el ascensor abría sus puertas.

"Sí, claro. Me encantaría!" Dijo mientras subían al ascensor lamentándose de tener que soltarla. "Me esperas un minuto? Debo contarle a Kingsley sobre Ollivander y luego nos vamos."

***HP***

Cuando salieron de los ascensores rumbo a la salida, Harry y Hermione fueron súbitamente abordados por una decena de reporteros que comenzaron a asfixiarlos con sus preguntas.

_"Señor Potter, quienes fueron los que secuestraron a sus amigos?_

_"Cómo fue que los encontró, Potter?"_

_"Están todos bien? Les quedarán secuelas permanentes?"_

_"Señor Potter, por favor! Qué ocurrió exactamente?"_

Harry tomó a su amiga de la mano y la arrastró por entre los reporteros rumbo al Atrio, con la habilidad de quien muchas veces ha tenido que atravesar esas mareas de personas, plumas y preguntas formuladas al mismo tiempo y a los gritos.

Los reporteros los siguieron algunos metros hasta que desistieron, pero ellos continuaron caminando a paso redoblado atravesando el Atrio rumbo a la salida. Harry podía ver que su amiga aún seguía mirando hacia atrás nerviosamente, deseando que no los siguieran.

Fue un alivio para ellos cuando por fin salieron del edificio. El brillo del día y los acostumbrados ruidos de la ciudad los envolvieron rápidamente dándoles la extraña sensación de que el Ministerio no era real. Harry bajó su vista y notó que todavía seguía sosteniendo la mano de su amiga, y se alegró que ella no quisiera soltarlo tampoco.

"Bueno, tengo que volver a mi casa y seguir preparando las prácticas para las clases de Defensa. Me he atrasado un poco por haber estado internado en el hospital, sabes?"

"Sí, está bien." Le dijo; parecía un poco desanimada.

"Hermione, a mí también me gustaría que nos veamos más seguido. De hecho, me vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda ahora mismo ya que debo repasar unos hechizos y encantamientos bastante avanzados. Pero no quiero que te vuelvas a pelear con Ron de nuevo por mi culpa."

"Te he dicho que ya no somos novios, Harry. Estamos intentándolo de nuevo pero con lo ocupado que está en estas fechas en la tienda de George apenas lo veo."

Harry asintió, pero su amiga se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba convencido del todo.

"Mira, he hablado con él algunas veces en los últimos días y después de lo que hiciste por él, por su hermana y por todos los demás al salvarnos te aseguro que está profundamente agradecido. George y sus padres ya no soportan no verte nunca por la Madriguera, y hasta Ginny lo ha amenazado varias veces para que nos deje en paz y podamos... olvídalo."

Hermione se calló y miró al piso, avergonzada. Harry apenas podía creer lo que oyó.

"Que Ginny qué?"

"Nada. Quieres que te ayude con las prácticas de Defensa o no?" Le dijo aún mirando hacia abajo, intentando cambiar de tema.

"Claro! Sabes que mi casa está siempre abierta para ti! Desearía que pudieras visitarme más seguido."

"Sólo cuando te mudes, Harry." Le contestó mirándolo de nuevo y con una sonrisa pícara, aludiendo a la profunda incomodidad que siente cuando visita la casa de los padres de su amigo.

"Pues quizá lo haga..."

"Pues entonces me verás más seguido."

"Pues qué bien! Pondré una biblioteca para que no te arrepientas!"

"Una biblioteca? Harry, te conviene no engañarme con esa estratagema!"

"Una gran y extensa biblioteca con todos nuestros libros de Hogwarts y repleta de libros antiguos y desconocidos. Incluso tengo en mente una sección restringida, te suena familiar? Allí pondremos muchos de los libros que he heredado de la familia Black y también los que utilizamos durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes." Harry aún recordaba con gracia cómo su amiga había decidido _quedárselos_ por considerarlos sumamente peligrosos.

"Con todos nuestros libros? Dime más!" Rogó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos y una amplia sonrisa. Estaba parado tan cerca de ella que podía verse reflejado en sus pupilas.

"Bueno, Andrómeda me ha regalado una cantidad enorme de libros de cuando Tonks fue a Hogwarts y de cuando realizó la carrera de Auror. Además he podido rescatar los libros que había dejado en la casa de los Dursley y también están los libros de mis padres, que te aseguro son incontables."

Hermione no pudo continuar hablando; estaba extasiada imaginándose esa enorme biblioteca.

"Sabes que hay otras cosas que me gustan aparte de leer, verdad?" Pudo decir la muchacha finalmente.

"Pues de hecho sí, pero prometí a tu madre no decirte nada al respecto."

"Demonios Harry!" Le contestó dándole un leve golpe en su brazo y fingiendo escandalizarse. "Mejor nos vamos, muero por mostrarte los hechizos y encantamientos de séptimo que he practicado y que tú nos enseñarás!"

"Ya has leído los libros de práctica de Defensa?" Le preguntó estupefacto, provocando la risa de su amiga. "De qué me sorprendo? Si siempre lo has hecho."

"Pero en esta oportunidad tendremos un profesor para las prácticas de Defensa que no es muy brillante, así que tendré que ayudarlo un poco." Susurró con una encantadora sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente y provocando que la respiración de Harry se agitara.

"Oh, sí. Es el que te ha superado en esa asignatura todos los años, verdad?" Ahora era Harry quien esbozaba una sonrisa. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos juguetonamente.

"Pues en ese caso me esforzaré al máximo para obtener un _Extraordinario_ y fregárselo por la cara!"

Ambos sonrieron con ganas sin sacarse los ojos de encima; ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que estaban tomados de las manos.

"Lo harás, Hermione, créeme. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Harry ya no reía, estaba absorto en la belleza y el encanto que su amiga del alma irradiaba.

La muchacha abrió levemente su boca, conmovida y emocionada por lo que su amigo le había dicho. Sin decir una sola palabra (no hubiese podido) la chica soltó las manos de Harry y lo abrazó tiernamente por el cuello mientras el muchacho la tomaba de la cintura.

En esa posición se desaparecieron rumbo al Valle de Godric, en la mejor aparición conjunta que Harry recordara.


	19. Volver a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Otro capítulo que tuve que dividir en dos partes! Se hizo larguísimo, así que la otra parte la subiré en dos o tres días cuando termine de revisarla. Hagan reviews!!!**

**19 – Volver a Hogwarts  
**

El día anterior al inicio de clases en Hogwarts Harry se dirigía hacia la tienda de Ollivander acompañado por el Ministro Shacklebolt y el jefe del Departamento de Misterios Croaker. Cuando el muchacho de la famosa cicatriz le había contado a Kingsley que sospechaba de la relación entre el conocimiento de Ollivander acerca de la Varita de la Muerte y la detección de magia oscura avanzada en su tienda, el Ministro no dudó en decidir ir a hablar con el fabricante de varitas él mismo; era la única pista concreta que tenían sobre la existencia de actividad mortífaga.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Kingsley no solicitó a Robards para que los acompañaran; el jefe de los Aurores no estaba al tanto de la existencia de la Reliquia más conocida y peligrosa, por lo que prefirió solicitar la compañía del inefable.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de Croaker en ese momento (aparte del aura de misterio e impenetrabilidad que parecía rodearlo) era que su rostro lucía difuso bajo su capucha, incluso bajo la luz del sol matinal.

Era sábado a la mañana muy temprano y el callejón Diagonal aún estaba vacío de visitantes, por lo que el trío llegó a la tienda sin cruzarse con nadie; ver a Harry y al Ministro juntos hubiese resultado una atracción imperdible para los magos y brujas, especialmente si los reporteros se enteraran (algo muy posible ya que el periódico El Profeta contaba con una pequeña oficina casi enfrente de Gringotts).

Cuando entraron sin preámbulos en la oscura tienda, el señor Ollivander se hallaba detrás del mostrador acomodando unas pequeñas cajas de madera. Al levantar la vista sus ojos grises se abrieron por la estupefacción de ver a tres personas que él conocía muy bien y que jamás hubiera creído verlas juntas en su propia tienda.

"Buenos días, señor Ollivander." Saludó el Ministro, quien aparentemente estaba pasando un buen rato gracias a la conmoción del viejo.

"Buenos… días." Contestó secamente al clavarle la vista a su antiguo amigo Croaker.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió, y ahora que Harry podía ver el rostro del inefable ya que se había sacado la capucha notó las tensas miradas entre los ex compañeros.

"Señor Ollivander, no le sacaremos mucho tiempo. Sabemos que en un par de horas comenzarán a llegar sus primeros clientes así que iré al grano." Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. "El Registro de Magia Oscura ha detectado algunos días atrás cierta… actividad… por llamarlo de alguna manera, y quisiéramos hacerle un par de preguntas al respecto."

Ollivander negó levemente con su cabeza. "Ya me han interrogado al respecto, tienen mi declaración en sus registros. No suelo… utilizar _ese_ tipo de magia."

"Estamos al tanto de su declaración, y el Registro de Magia Oscura ha positivamente detectado _ese_ tipo de magia aquí en su tienda. Sin embargo no estamos aquí por eso."

El viejo entrecerró sus ojos. En un principio parecía descreer que el mismísimo Ministro estuviera cumpliendo su antiguo rol de Auror, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Croaker y a Harry se dio cuenta al instante de por qué estaban en su tienda.

"El señor Ministro sabe sobre…"

Kingsley sólo asintió como respuesta a Ollivander.

"Síganme."

Después de subir las escaleras atravesando un largo pasillo repleto de cajas de varitas, entraron a una amplia cocina con una mesa redonda en el medio, en donde se sentaron. Les sirvió té y nuevamente el silencio los envolvió; Harry presentía que ninguno de ellos confiaba demasiado en Ollivander y cuánto sabía sobre la Varita de la Muerte, y que el viejo parecía envuelto en el mismo dilema. Finalmente fue Kingsley de nuevo el que rompió el silencio.

"Señor Ollivander, no recuerda haber sido visitado por alguien interesado en la Varita de Sauco?"

"No." Respondió, sorprendido por la pregunta.

"No recuerda haber _hablado_ sobre dicha varita con alguien hace dos semanas?"

"No."

Kingsley consideró la situación algunos segundos, y encaminó sus preguntas desde otro punto de vista.

"Se ha enterado del reciente ataque de mortífagos contra algunos alumnos de Hogwarts?"

"Sí. Lo leí en el Profeta. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, señor Potter. Sé que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger son sus amigos, pero debo decirle que me entristeció profundamente que la señorita Luna fuera una de las víctimas."

Harry asintió. Recordaba que tanto el señor Ollivander como Luna estuvieron cautivos mucho tiempo en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy durante el año pasado.

"Respecto a ese ataque, tanto el señor Potter como Croaker y yo mismo creemos que la finalidad del mismo fue buscar… información. Sabe a lo que me refiero."

Ollivander suspiró. "Yo también lo creo así, sí."

"Y dedujimos que quizá usted haya sido visitado por ellos, con la misma finalidad de buscar información sobre la Varita de Sauco."

"Imposible."

"Por qué?"

"Nadie sabe de mis conocimientos acerca de la varita, sólo ustedes dos y el… silencioso… señor Croaker."

Cuando vio que Kingsley se había quedado sin saber qué decir, Harry decidió intervenir.

"Señor Ollivander, creo recordar que Voldemort lo había interrogado al respecto."

Al momento el muchacho notó la perplejidad del Ministro ante la nueva pieza de información; y sintió satisfacción cuando Croaker desvió su mirada hacia él con curiosidad.

"Así es… Pero dudo que el Señor de las Tinieblas haya… compartido esa información tan preciosa para él con sus súbditos."

Harry apenas contuvo su sonrisa. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento y torturas a la que estuvo expuesto y a los largos meses encerrado en un sótano, Ollivander seguía mostrando cierta admiración por Voldemort.

"Sí, yo también lo dudo, pero no lo descarto del todo. Quizá sus seguidores se hayan enterado de su interés por la varita de alguna forma. O quizá lo hayan interrogado hace dos semanas sólo porque creyeron que por ser el fabricante de varitas más prestigioso de Inglaterra podría saber algo." Concluyó Harry.

Esta vez fue Ollivander el que no supo qué decir, y Kingsley aprovechó la oportunidad.

"Señor Ollivander. Buscamos pistas y pruebas para descubrir el paradero de los mortífagos que siguen en actividad, y debo confesar que existe una leve posibilidad de que esas pruebas se puedan hallar… dentro de su mente y de sus recuerdos."

"Oh, así que es por eso por lo que vino el estimado señor Croaker?" Respondió con sarcasmo el viejo; Harry no entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo.

"En parte, sí. Ya que usted no recuerda haber sido interrogado acerca de la varita hace dos semanas, quizá le han borrado la memoria. Y como usted bien sabe, Croaker es especialista en reparar daños producidos por la obliviación."

"Usted puede hacer eso?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido, pero se arrepintió al instante.

"Sí, Potter. Los inefables no investigamos sobre el amor o la muerte solamente, sabes?" Le contestó Croaker con pocas pulgas.

"Lo siento."

"Bien." Interfirió Kingsley sonriendo ante el intercambio entre los dos. "Realmente necesitamos esa pista, señor Ollivander."

Luego de considerarlo algunos segundos, el viejo accedió de mala gana. Croaker se levantó y se paró por detrás de la silla en donde estaba sentado Ollivander, cerró los ojos y apuntando su varita directamente a su cerebro comenzó a recitar una serie de encantamientos o hechizos que Harry nunca había escuchado.

"Obliviate Inversus" "Monumentum Quaero"

"Obliviate Inversus Maximus" "Virga Quaero"

De repente de la varita de Croaker salió una especie de brillo poco intenso que rodeó la cabeza de Ollivander, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Virga…" "Virga Quaero"

El resplandor se esfumó dos veces, y Croaker parecía insistir en el mismo encantamiento una y otra vez hasta que sacudió su cabeza negativamente y comenzó de nuevo con otra serie de hechizos.

"Obliviate inversus" "Vacuus Quaero"

Ahora, en vez del resplandor, una leve vibración comenzó a sacudir la varita, la cual se movía en pequeños círculos justo por encima de la cabeza del viejo.

"Mendum Quaero"

Unos cuantos minutos después, Croaker se había sentado en su silla esperando que Ollivander despertara. Cuando abrió los ojos murmuró:

"Nada. Sigo sin recordar nada."

"Y bien?" Le preguntó el Ministro al inefable con ansiedad.

"Busqué información reciente sobre la varita pero no había nada al respecto. Tuve que reforzar el encantamiento de obliviación inversivo ya que Ollivander cuenta con defensas oclumánticas fuertes, pero aún así no hallé nada."

"Luego intenté buscar vacíos en su memoria o rastros de obliviación y di con una incongruencia entre sus recuerdos recientes que normalmente reflejan rastros de encantamientos de borrado de memoria."

"Y bien?" Repitió Kingsley.

"No pude reconstruir el sutil vacío en su mente. El que lo hizo sabía lo que hacía, y fue sumamente cuidadoso en entrelazar los recuerdos circundantes para que no pudiera ser recuperado."

"En definitiva, sólo posible por medio de magia negra muy avanzada."

"Mortífagos." Opinó Harry.

"No lo creo, Potter. Sólo los hechiceros más poderosos logran adentrarse tanto en una mente. Dudo que un mortífago común y corriente pueda lograrlo."

"En definitiva, seguimos igual que antes." Dijo Kingsley desilusionado.

"Sí."

El Ministro suspiró. "Entonces pasemos a lo otro por lo cual hemos venido. Señor Croaker, por favor."

El inefable esperó un par de segundos para hablar. "Ollivander, como usted seguramente ha deducido Potter es el amo de la varita, pero los aquí presentes poseemos conocimientos limitados con respecto a dicha varita. Nuestra intención es… destruir la Varita de Sauco o, en su defecto, anular sus poderes. Necesitamos de su ayuda."

***HP***

El mismo día en el que Harry había ido a la tienda de Ollivander, Hermione salía de Sortilegios Weasley acompañada de Ron, quien había sido amenazado por su hermano George para que no la hiciera enfadar.

"Puedes creerlo? George no me puede echar! No está hablando en serio, no? No ahora por lo menos, que hay tanto trabajo!"

Hermione soltó aire bufando sutilmente mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

"Me alegra que vinieras a verme. Ya has preparado todo para el colegio?" Le preguntó con sarcasmo, sabiendo que fiel a su costumbre de ansiedad por el estudio que la muchacha tenía todo preparado desde hacía días.

Caminaban lentamente por el callejón Diagonal, sin rumbo fijo. Ya se podían ver algunos compradores deambulando entre las vidrieras de las tiendas.

"Muy gracioso Ron! Ya sabes que no soy de los que dejan todo para el último día!" Ahora era Hermione la que utilizaba el sarcasmo refiriéndose a la costumbre del pelirrojo que tanto la fastidiaba.

"Bueno, es que en la Madriguera siempre fue así. No somos todos tan perfectos y meticulosos como tú!" Le contestó, ofendido.

"Ahí vamos de nuevo. No podemos dejar de discutir ni siquiera en mi último día con él." Pensó la chica con desencanto.

"Lo siento, Ron." Cedió. Hermione había decidido jugar sus últimas cartas para intentar reflotar su maltrecha relación, y si para eso debía agachar la cabeza y ceder terreno ante la inmadurez de Ron entonces lo haría; no por querer ser sumisa, sino para demostrarse a sí misma que había hecho todo lo posible por la relación.

Pero algo muy en el fondo de su mente (o de su corazón) le decía que se estaba equivocando. Por enésima vez. Y aún retumbaba en su cabeza lo que Ginny le había dicho a Ron a los gritos algunos días atrás.

Y Ron no se la iba a poner fácil. "Yo… no, yo soy el que lo siente, Mione."

Se hizo silencio entre ambos, quienes no sabían qué decir. Ya estaban a la altura de Gringotts, y el recuerdo de cuando irrumpieron en el banco y se escaparon en un dragón arrancó una sonrisa en Hermione; parecía que había ocurrido siglos atrás. Cómo pudieron animarse a planificar semejante cosa? Cómo pudo animarse a hacerse pasar por Bellatrix Lestrange? Sí, sabía la respuesta. Había sido idea de Harry.

"Harry…"

De pronto, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza de sólo pensar en el nombre de su amigo. Recordó lo bien que la había pasado un par de días atrás en su casa mientras lo ayudaba en las prácticas para Hogwarts, y lo orgulloso que él estaba de ella por haberse aprendido gran parte de los libros que iban a usar ese año.

La sonrisa se le esfumó de su cara sintiéndose culpable por pensar en él mientras caminaba con Ron.

"Quieres ir a Florean Fortescue por un helado?" Le preguntó Ron.

"Sí, me parece bien."

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la heladería que ahora llevaba adelante el hijo del señor Fortescue, brutalmente asesinado por mortífagos durante el ascenso de Voldemort. Hermione notaba incomodidad en Ron, y si quería saber a qué se debía dicho comportamiento tendría que luchar para sonsacarle una respuesta. Lo cual iba de contramano con sus intenciones de no molestarlo ni ofuscarlo con actitudes de mandona.

Luego de unos minutos disfrutaban de enormes helados de crema y caramelo bañados con chispas de chocolate, pero las palabras entre ellos seguían sin sobrar.

"Sabes algo de Harry, si… está bien?" Preguntó repentinamente Ron.

"No, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando lo acompañamos tu padre y yo al Ministerio hace dos días." Luego de unos segundos, continuó. "Sabes? Me gustaría que algún día se lo preguntaras tú."

"Sí, a mi también. Pero no debo ser yo el que siempre debe pedir disculpas, sabes?"

"Pensé que con lo que sucedió hace unos días… ya sabes, lo del secuestro y eso… pensé que intentarías hablar con él."

Luego de algunos segundos de pensar, Ron le contestó: "Y de veras que lo deseo! Pero es que él es tan… es decir…" Se interrumpió. Lucía confundido y nervioso y se pasaba las manos por su cabello, revolviéndoselo.

"Te ha salvado la vida, Ron. Y a tu hermana también. Dos veces!"

"Ya lo sé! Me crees tan insensible como para olvidarlo? Pero si viene por ahí la cosa, yo también le salvé la vida cuando se sumergió en el charco aquella vez!" Exclamó Ron, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se calmó. "No se trata de quién le salva la vida al otro. Él también ha tenido malas actitudes conmigo, lo recuerdas? Pero no, claro. el que debe disculparse siempre soy yo!"

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Recordó las veces que los dos amigos se peleaban y debía reconocer que a veces era su amigo de pelo negro el que iniciaba la disputa, aunque tuviera demasiadas razones para sentirse tan nervioso y desesperado como se sentía Harry luego de que la guerra concluyera.

"Sí, tienes razón." Concedió la chica nuevamente, aunque esta vez sabía que Ron estaba en lo cierto.

"Vaya! La insufrible sabelotodo cree que tengo razón?" Le dijo Ron sonriendo a modo de burla. Hermione le contestó sacándole la lengua; no le gustaba que la llamaran así ya que fue el profesor Snape el autor del disgustante apodo.

Sin embargo, recordó que Harry había usado esas mismas palabras cuando ella le corrigió un hechizo mal hecho en su casa que provocó un pequeño incendio en un árbol del jardín. Pero esa vez no le molestó en lo absoluto ese apodo y ambos rieron por la ocurrencia. Nuevamente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por sacarse a su amigo del alma de la cabeza.

"Entonces, ambos esperarán a que el otro dé el primer paso, verdad? Menudo par de idiotas."

Ron se encogió de hombros resignado. "Es que Harry es tan testarudo como yo, Hermione. Me sacaba de quicio que siguiera echándose culpa por todo y elucubrando sobre los mortífagos y las Reliquias y todo lo demás!"

"Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Sobre todo cuando le gritabas _déjalo, vive tu maldita vida de una vez_ cada vez que discutíamos sobre los mortífagos y las Reliquias!" Le espetó la muchacha comenzándose a fastidiar. "Vaya forma de apoyar a un amigo! Además, resulta que ha tenido razón, no es así?"

"Por qué demonios siempre te pones de su lado?" Le contestó entre dientes el pelirrojo.

"No me pongo de ningún lado, Ronald! Éramos un trío, recuerdas? Habíamos decidido apoyarnos en todo, siempre!"

"Lo sé Hermione! Pero la guerra terminó, o no? Acaso no podemos disfrutar un poco después de todo por lo que pasamos? Tan malo es eso?"

"Nadie dijo que eso fuera malo."

"Pues parece que sí! Parece que si no estoy pensando en las Reliquias o en mortífagos entonces se da por hecho que no me interesa!"

"Acaso te interesa? Dejaste… dejamos que Harry… lo dejamos solo con sus problemas. Los mortífagos te secuestraron a ti y a tu hermana, y casi te matan cortándote el cuello!"

"Ya lo sé! Pero qué quieres que haga? Sacar mi varita e ir a buscarlos? Los Aurores se encargarán de ello, es su tarea, no?"

Hermione respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

"Sí, es tarea de ellos."

"Por supuesto que es tarea de ellos! No podemos pretender resolver todos los problemas, Hermione. Ya hemos hecho nuestra maldita parte, que el Ministerio haga la suya!"

"Lo curioso, Ron, es que Harry sigue teniendo problemas con la Varita de la Muerte. Y que es un tema sobre el cual no debe hablarse con cualquiera, y menos con alguien del Ministerio."

"Y qué quieres que haga yo? No sé nada acerca de esa maldita varita!"

"Él no te ha pedido ayuda, Ron! Ni a mí! Me ofrecí a ayudarlo sólo cuando él decidió contarme al respecto. Éramos un grupo de amigos que nos ayudábamos en todo, lo recuerdas? Ahora su vida corre peligro porque ya deben saber que él es el amo de la varita!"

Hermione ya se estaba cansando de explicarle todo a Ron como si fuera un perfecto desconocido. A esta altura comenzaba a lamentarse haber venido a verlo antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

"Si yo hubiera sido él me la hubiera quedado."

"Pero él no la quiere! No quiere más problemas, lo dijo cuando nos marchábamos de hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore! Y resulta que los problemas terminaron por encontrarlo!"

"Él quería buscar las Reliquias." Dijo Ron en voz baja; Hermione no sabía si era por cansancio o por algún otro motivo.

"Ya lo sé, pero al final se decidió por los horcurxes." Le contestó apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y considerando seriamente patearlo en sus _partes íntimas_. "Se hizo amo de la varita por pura casualidad, él no buscó hacerse de la varita."

Por fin, se hizo un silencio que la muchacha agradeció con alivio. Desde esa perspectiva le resultaba increíble cómo los problemas se las ingeniaban para arruinarle la vida a su amigo, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que Harry sólo deseaba vivir una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones.

Harry, su amigo del alma, el que le había prometido una enorme biblioteca repleta de libros cuando se mudara, sólo para ella. El que demoró su decisión de hacer su sueño realidad y entrar en el Puddlemere United porque no quería decepcionarla al no asistir junto a ella a su último año en Hogwarts. El que había aceptado hacerse cargo de las prácticas de las clases de Defensa _ad honorem_ en parte sólo para poder verla durante el año escolar. El que la había llevado a Francia para mostrarle la casa en la que se había refugiado durante meses huyendo de sus culpas y sus fantasmas. El que la había abrazado y besado con tanta pasión y amor como jamás se hubiera permitido soñar que le pasaría alguna vez.

Aún no podía creer que alguien como Harry hiciera todo lo que hacía por ella, y que un muchacho tímido e introvertido, golpeado una y otra vez por una vida que siempre se le rió en la cara sacara fuerzas de algún lado y se sobrepusiera a todo. Con todos sus defectos, le parecía una persona admirable y, como había dicho su madre la última vez que le habló de él, un muchacho encantador que se desvivía por hacerla feliz.

Le daba gracias al cielo y a Merlín (y a quien fuera) por haber entrado en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts donde él estaba sentado en su primer viaje al colegio. Dumbledore le dijo a Harry una vez que eran nuestras decisiones las que mostraban quiénes éramos en realidad, no nuestras habilidades. Haber decidido tranquilizar a un lloroso Neville y ayudarlo a buscar su sapo había sido a la postre una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero Ron no podía verla porque aún sostenía su frente con sus manos. Ese era Harry, _su_ Harry. Y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo a resolver sus problemas para que finalmente pueda ser feliz. Cualquier cosa. Ya que la felicidad de su amigo sería su propia felicidad.

***HP***

"Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts!"

La trémula voz de la directora McGonagall retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor, provocando una algarabía de felicidad entre los alumnos que hizo sonreír a la antigua profesora de transfiguración. Luego de un par de minutos, se hizo silencio para que la directora continuara.

"A los nuevos alumnos, mucha suerte y espero que se esfuercen la máximo. A los demás, les recuerdo que sigue estando prohibido ingresar al Bosque y que también está prohibido ingresar en las áreas del Castillo que aún no han sido restauradas. Cualquier alumno que lo haga será castigado severamente con quita de puntos de sus respectivas casas y detenciones."

Hermione estaba sentada al fondo de la mesa de Gryffindor como correspondía a los de séptimo, entre Parvati y Neville. Miraba cada detalle del salón y del resto de las mesas con avidez, intentando empaparse de esa alegre realidad luego de un año espantoso para casi todos. Bajo la perspectiva del tiempo le parecía imposible estar allí nuevamente en el colegio; tantas veces estuvo a punto de morir en la guerra! Se había salvado de Bellatrix y del mismísimo Voldemort milagrosamente, y durante todos los momentos de peligro durante la batalla pensaba que nunca podría volver a Hogwarts.

Miró hacia donde se hallaba Ginny y la vio charlando con una compañera de su año. Luego observó la mesa de Ravenclaw, en donde pudo distinguir a Luna, y más allá cruzó su mirada con la de Ernie McMillan, quien sonriendo le guiñó un ojo. Había descubierto que él era Premio Anual de Hufflepuff cuando se lo encontró en el enorme compartimiento delantero del expreso, al igual que Padma y Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw; Hannah Abbott era el otro Premio Anual de Hufflepuff, quien se hallaba sospechosamente cariñosa con Neville (Premio Anual de Gryffindor). Los de Slytherin (Higgs y una chica de sexto de la que desconocía su nombre y que había sido elegida por carecer su casa de chicas de séptimo ese año) estaban sentados apartados del resto.

"… Y es por eso que debido a que las clases el año pasado fueron arruinadas salvajemente por los seguidores de Riddle no se tomará en cuenta ninguna calificación obtenida…"

La directora seguía con su discurso, y en ese momento discurría acerca de la decisión de Hogwarts de repetir el curso anterior para todos, pero esta vez como correspondía. Sin embargo por primera vez desde que estaba en el Colegio Hermione no estaba prestando demasiada atención al discurso inicial. Su mente vagaba por cada rincón del Salón, recordando con amargura las imágenes de crueldad y muerte de la batalla en la que se decidió la suerte de la comunidad mágica. Allí, donde se hallaba la mesa de Slytherin hace unos pocos meses estuvieron en el piso los cuerpos sin vida de Fred, Remus, Tonks y tantos otros. Veía sobre las paredes las decenas de placas doradas con los nombres de todos los que perecieron en la batalla (que junto al monolito mágico de la entrada principal ofrecían un digno homenaje a los héroes). Y allí, donde está la mesa de los profesores Harry y Voldemort se enfrentaron en duelo por última vez…

"Harry…"

Ahora comprendía mejor que nunca el tremendo dolor que debió sentir su amigo por las muertes de seres queridos, amigos y compañeros del colegio y el pánico que se apoderaba de él cuando se acercaba a la entrada al Gran Salón. Agudizó la vista y lo vio al instante, sentado entre Hagrid y un nuevo profesor que ella no conocía. Parecía estar bien, dialogando con su amigo semi-gigante, lo que la hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aplausos, y al prestar atención notó que Kingsley le entregaba una placa a la directora dedicada a la participación del Colegio en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Su mente estaba dispersa, como si no pudiera concentrarse en nada y perdida en un mar de horribles recuerdos que la deprimían. Si quería realizar correctamente sus funciones de Premio Anual debía esforzarse y enfocar su mente.

Luego de un par de placas extra rememorando a los profesores caídos en la batalla (Remus Lupin y Severus Snape) la directora retomó su largo discurso.

"Y para finalizar, antes del excelente banquete nos complace informar que, además de los profesores que ustedes ya conocen, tres nuevos profesores asumirán este nuevo año escolar. Ellos son: la profesora Alexandra Varnia, quien estará a cargo de la asignatura Estudios Muggles; la profesora Rebecca Pholan encargada de las clases de Transfiguración, y el profesor Malcolm Owens, a cargo de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

Un cálido aplauso interrumpió la presentación de la directora, quien levantó la mano para pedir silencio. "Asimismo, estamos igualmente complacidos de que el señor Harry Potter estará a cargo de las clases prácticas de Defensa sólo para los de quinto en adelante."

Hermione fue de los primeros en pararse y aplaudir a rabiar. Estaba tan orgullosa de su amigo que no recordaba haber aplaudido tanto en su vida, y un nudo en su garganta le indicó que estaba profundamente emocionada. Notó con humor que los gritos de aprobación y los aplausos eran ensordecedores de la mitad del Salón hacia atrás, en donde se hallaban sentados los alumnos más grandes, y en cambio los alumnos más pequeños que se hallaban de la mitad hacia delante lanzaban algunos gemidos de protesta y aplaudían, pero con menos ganas; era obvio que estaban desencantados ya que el héroe de Hogwarts no les daría clase.

"Harry profesor! No puedo creerlo!" Le gritó Neville mientras se sentaban.

Hermione no le contestó; aún miraba a su amigo, quien después de un breve y tímido saludo se había vuelto a sentar, seguramente abochornado por el aplauso y hambriento. Ahora estaba dialogando con ese nuevo profesor Owens que estaba a su izquierda. Harry le había contado algunas veces sobre él y le había quedado claro que su amigo le tenía gran respeto por los conocimientos que mostraba poseer, así que la muchacha concluyó que si Harry lo decía entonces sería un gran profesor. Así lo esperaba ella, ya que salvo Lupin jamás habían tenido un profesor decente de Defensa.

Cuánto había influido eso en la última guerra contra Voldemort, y sobre todo en la última batalla? El Ejército de Dumbledore había sido otra de sus mejores decisiones, y si bien sólo había durado un año muchos alumnos pudieron aprender a defenderse correctamente por primera vez. Hermione recordaba que Snape había enseñado algunas cosas muy útiles como los hechizos no verbales pero debido a su falta total de interés en que los alumnos no Slytherin aprendieran, sólo unos pocos pudieron dominarlos.

La comida apareció de pronto, y absolutamente todos se abalanzaron contra las fuentes de carnes y papas o las de vegetales gritando atronadoramente. El sentimiento generalizado de alegría explotó en el aire después de un año horrible en donde la destrucción y la muerte no les había permitido siquiera soñar con ver aparecer de nuevo las suculentas fuentes repletas de comidas y frutas ante sus narices en las mesas del Gran Comedor.

"...Entonces mi hermana y yo nos fuimos porque no la soportábamos más." Decía Parvati.

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Ese mismo día Romilda y un par de sus amigas nos persiguieron a Ernie y a mí por todo el callejón Diagonal." Contó a su vez Seamus, provocando la risa de Dean.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación entre sus compañeros Hermione se dio cuenta de que iba a ser un año distinto para ella ya que por primera vez ni Harry ni Ron estarían a su lado. Si bien estudiaría mucho y tendría que cumplir con sus funciones de Premio Anual sabía que los extrañaría horrores; no estaba habituada a estar sin ellos.

Se consoló pensando que iría a los partidos de Quidditch a ver a Ginny (aunque sabía que como Harry no jugaría no sería lo mismo) y que las reuniones semanales con los demás Premios Anuales y prefectos la mantendrían ocupada; a Harry lo vería sólo los viernes aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta que clase de relación podía tener con un _casi_ profesor.

De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, y cuando se dio vuelta vio a su amiga pelirroja.

"Los extrañas verdad? Te miré algunas veces y lo noté en tu cara."

"A decir verdad, sí los extraño. Pero estoy bien, Ginny."

"No te creo! Pero lo estarás. Además, no es que no puedas ver a Harry una vez por semana... como mínimo."

Con esa declaración, Ginny le sonrió cálidamente y volvió a su lugar, dejando a Hermione confundida. Miró hacia delante y volvió a ver a su amigo; estaba comiendo y riendo por algo que Hagrid contaba. Cómo deseaba ir allí y saludarlo! Quedarse un rato hablando con él y con Hagrid, seguro que la pasaría mejor que...

"Pero en qué estoy pensando? Soy Premio Anual, tengo atribuciones! Puedo estar en la mesa de los profesores si quisiera!" Pensó golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Yo... enseguida vuelvo." Dijo a los demás mientras se levantaba y enfilaba hacia el frente.

"Hola Hermione!" La saludó Hagrid una vez allí. Harry, quien estaba cortando un pedazo de carne, levantó la vista y esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

"Hola Hagrid! Hola Harry!" Contestó con alegría. "Buenos días profesor Owens!"

El profesor de Defensa la miró detenidamente y percatándose de algo le dijo:

"Buenos días señorita... Granger. Ese era su apellido, no es así Harry?"

La muchacha vio cómo la cara de Harry se volvía roja como un tomate mientras Owens sonreía. Harry le había hablado al profesor sobre ella? Era posible, recordaba cuando había hecho lo mismo con el profesor Slughorn; su amigo siempre había opinado bien de ella ante los demás.

"Sí, yo..." Harry se tragó el jugo de calabaza de una vez para ganar tiempo. "Está todo bien por allí? Me refiero a nuestros... perdón, a tus compañeros."

"Oh, sí. Sólo que estoy un poco descolocada, es todo. Y tu? Te estuve mirando y creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien."

Harry no comprendió, y su amiga le explicó bajando la voz. "Con los recuerdos de la batalla librada aquí, ya sabes. A mí se me hace difícil soportarlos."

Ahora sí su amigo había entendido, y Owens también.

"Debe ser muy difícil para ustedes, cierto?" Ante el asentimiento de los dos amigos, continuó: "Sí. También algunos profesores están teniendo problemas con ello, y creo que algunos alumnos los tendrán también. Lo único que se puede hacer en estos casos aparte de buscar apoyo en nuestros seres queridos es _nada_, sólo el tiempo curará las heridas que aún sangran."

Harry agachó su cabeza asintiendo nuevamente; a Hermione se le hizo como que en realidad no estaba tan bien como parecía sino que aparentaba estar bien. Sabía que él no tenía familia y que ya casi no veía a los Weasley, por lo que sólo contaba con ella y con sus ratos junto a Teddy. Una intensa sensación de ternura la invadió por completo al verlo allí indefenso luchando ante sus temores y recuerdos, mientras que para el mundo mágico era un héroe.

"Sí, es difícil." Dijo finalmente Harry levantando la cabeza y observándola a ella. "Ahora mismo Hermione está parada frente a la mesa de los profesores. Pero no puedo evitar recordar que algunos meses atrás estuve parado casi en ese mismo lugar mientras me batía en duelo contra Voldemort."

Owens lo palmeó en la espalda, y luego de unos segundos el profesor miró a Hermione.

"Por qué no te quedas, Hermione? Ya vienen los postres."

"Yo? Pues no lo sé..."

"Tonterías! Vamos, siéntate y quédate con nosotros!" Le dijo Hagrid casi con un grito y golpeando la mesa con una mano, haciendo que los vasos saltaran por el aire unos centímetros al unísono.


	20. El nuevo ayudante de DCAO

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Hagan reviews!!!**

**20 – El nuevo ayudante de DCAO**

Casi una semana después del inicio de clases Harry caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso rumbo al aula asignada para las prácticas de Defensa. Dicha aula era resultado de la unión de otras dos aulas que ya no se usarían durante los próximos años debido a la merma en la cantidad de estudiantes; era espaciosa y cómoda pero hubiese preferido la Sala de los Menesteres (la que había utilizado con el ED) ya que proporcionaba todo lo que uno necesitaba; lamentablemente la misma había sido destruida más allá de cualquier reparación durante la batalla.

El muchacho no tenía apuro alguno por llegar al aula para la primera clase de práctica que daría a los de sexto ya que aún era muy temprano. Los dorados rayos de sol de la mañana todavía atravesaban el ala este del castillo y bañaban con su cálida luz el patio de dicha sección y los pasillos que lo circundaban. Mientras caminaba recordaba las veces que había transitado por allí durante sus años anteriores, dirigiéndose a las clases o bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante el último año que el recuerdo de deambular por allí con sus amigos ataviados en los uniformes de Hogwarts le parecía muy lejano, como si hubiera sido en otra vida. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en vez de cursar su séptimo y último año como alumno daría las clases prácticas de Defensa, seguramente hubiera pensado que fue pateado por un hipogrifo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al aula sonrió satisfecho. Había decidido ir muy temprano para no cruzarse con nadie (de hecho, creía que la mayor parte de los alumnos aún no estaban tomando su desayuno) y no tener que sufrir el acoso de alumnos y alumnas; sólo se había cruzado con Peeves, quien en vez de perseguirlo para gastarle alguna broma o para arrojarle alguna bola de tinta le dedicó una canción memorable y subida de tono durante todo el tramo de escaleras.

De pronto Harry se percató de que aún seguía parado en la entrada de aula, acostumbrado a esperar la llegada del profesor. Dedicándose un buen insulto se recordó que él era el que iba a llevar la clase y se metió en el aula para comenzar a preparar la clase de sexto año.

Casi una hora después el muchacho de la cicatriz más famosa carraspeaba nerviosamente ante el tenso murmullo de los alumnos. Había arreglado los pupitres de tal forma que ocuparan una mitad del aula apuntando hacia una tarima que él había pedido; de esa manera se podrían hacer demostraciones fácilmente visibles por todos. La otra mitad del aula estaba destinada a las prácticas grupales, en las cuales tenía experiencia gracias al ED.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry Potter y estoy a cargo..." Tuvo que interrumpir su presentación (_absurda presentación, _pensó en ese momento) por el súbito bullicio de los alumnos; obviamente lo conocían, no sólo porque había salido con una de las alumnas presentes. "Sí, bueno. Como ustedes saben, estoy a cargo de las clases prácticas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

El bullicio del aula se había transformado en un gesto generalizado de atención salvo por algunas alumnas que seguían riendo por lo bajo, seguramente debido a él.

"Bien. El profesor Owens ha decidido acertadamente utilizar estas dos primeras semanas de clases como repaso, para comenzar con los hechizos no verbales la tercer semana."

"Ahora, ustedes se preguntarán qué es lo que hay que repasar, verdad? Ya que como ustedes saben, las clases de Defensa del año pasado trataban directamente sobre Artes Oscuras."

Todos asintieron con pesar, seguramente recordando los abusos de Amycus Carrow.

"Es por ello que el profesor Owens ha fijado los repasos como algo indispensable antes de abordar los nuevos temas. Si bien en otras asignaturas los profesores han podido mantener parte de los programas de estudio, el año pasado en esta asignatura los contenidos fueron manipulados de manera inaceptable por lo que lo estudiado el año anterior queda anulado."

Harry comenzó a deambular por enfrente de los pupitres; comenzaba a aflojarse un poco y notó que caminando podía dominar sus nervios y pensar mejor.

"En consecuencia, ustedes no aprendieron nada nuevo desde hace más de un año. El repaso será fundamental ya que pueden haber olvidado muchos de los temas que ustedes aprendieron en quinto. Mucha agua ha corrido debajo del puente desde ese entonces."

"Harry?... Digo... Profesor... ehhh..." Harry sonrió ante la confusión de una avergonzada Demelza; había pensado en cómo lo tendrían que llamar y no quería que lo trataran igual que a los demás profesores, como por ejemplo _señor_ o _profesor_.

"Harry está bien, Demelza." Le contestó sonriendo. Notó que Ginny sonreía aprobando su decisión.

"Oh! Pues bien… Harry… es que tampoco hemos aprendido mucho con el profesor Snape, y… menos aún con esa… _Umbridge_."

El muchacho de cabello negro revuelto no pudo evitar una nueva sonrisa ante el gesto de asco en la cara de Demelza cuando nombró a Umbridge. Ella tenía razón; de hecho la falta de continuidad año tras año en la asignatura había sido la principal razón para que la directora McGonagall decidiera incluir clases prácticas en la asignatura.

"Sí, es verdad. Es por eso que el profesor Owens y yo hemos decidido establecer dos semanas de práctica. Y como dos horas cada viernes quizá no sean suficientes ustedes pueden solicitarle al profesor una clase adicional de práctica durante la semana que viene."

Luego de la aceptación generalizada de los alumnos ante la inusual desestructuración de las clases y los horarios, aclaró. "Deben pedírselo durante la próxima semana, ya que a partir de allí mis horarios se complicarán bastante."

"Profesor… errr… Harry, no tendrás tiempo debido a los entrenamientos para la temporada de la liga de Quidditch, no es así? Preguntó un alumno, provocando un estallido de algarabía en toda la clase; algunos de ellos incluso comenzaron a cantar el famoso himno del Puddlemere que sonaba cada vez que el equipo entraba al campo de juego.

Azorado por el fanatismo de algunos de ellos, Harry no sabía si sonreír y esperar a que se callaran solos o ponerse firme; recordaba haber tenido que gritar bastante durante las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor en su primer (y único) año como capitán, así que decidió poner un poco de orden.

"Está bien, todo el mundo callado!" Exclamó finalmente aunque cruzó miradas con Ginny y ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una sonrisa. "A decir verdad, sí. Pero mientras sea reserva sólo tendré que entrenar tres veces por semana, por lo que si es necesario podemos agregar alguna clase extra de práctica."

"Bien, comenzaremos con lo visto durante la semana. El profesor Owens les recordó algunos hechizos básicos durante la semana y eso es lo que practicaremos ahora."

Más de una hora después, los alumnos habían terminado con el repaso de la clase y se hallaban divididos en grupos de dos en la parte más amplia del aula, practicando los hechizos entre ellos. Harry notó como muchos de ellos mostraban grandes falencias en los hechizos protectores simples y sólo algunos podían jactarse de hacer un buen _expelliarmus, _como consecuencia de la falta de continuidad de profesores de Defensa durante años. La excepción era Ginny, quien era por lejos la mejor del curso debido a su vasta experiencia en el ED y en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

"Recuerden, deben concentrarse en lo que están haciendo." Les indicaba mientras recorría los grupos tal y como lo hacía durante las reuniones del ED. "El poder de un hechizo depende muchas veces de cuán concentrados estén y de la intensidad que le inflijan."

Uno de los alumnos salió despedido un par de metros ante el hechizo de su compañero, y mientras tomaba hábilmente una varita que pasaba volando cerca suyo por un hechizo desarmador bien hecho se dirigió hacia los grupos que practicaban con el _reducto_. Algunos alumnos lo practicaban utilizando un enorme y realista muñeco de madera (cortesía de Owens) pero sólo lograban moverlo unos centímetros.

"A ver, todo el mundo quieto!"

"Veamos un ejemplo de cómo un hechizo simple puede potenciarse alimentándose de nuestro núcleo mágico. Quién quiere hacer el intento utilizando el _reducto_?"

Notó que algunos osaron levantar la mano, pero suprimió la risa al ver que uno de ellos era Ginny.

"Umm, no lo creo Ginny. Tu reducto puede destruir el muñeco más allá de cualquier reparación." Dijo sonriendo mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba. "Oh, sí! Ustedes no saben cuántas cosas destruyó con ese hechizo! Como consejo les digo que no la hagan enojar!"

Después de algunas risas, señaló a uno de los alumnos que conocía.

"Tú, Cootie era tu nombre, verdad?" Le preguntó haciéndose el que no lo conocía y provocando que el joven se fastidiara un poco; había sido uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor cuando él fue capitán. Lo palmeó en la espalda y le dijo: "Veamos cómo te sale."

"_Reducto_!" Gritó Cootie, logrando que el muñeco se moviera un poco.

"No está mal. Ahora quiero que te tomes unos segundos para concentrarte y luego lánzalo."

"_Reducto_!" Exclamó con fuerza; esta vez el muñeco se tambaleó.

"Ven? Sólo con un poco de concentración Cootie logró incrementar el poder del hechizo, aunque sólo apenas. Con suficiente práctica y experiencia podrán ser capaces de dosificar el poder del hechizo, aunque existen _otros_ métodos."

Harry miró a Cootie, quien estaba parado escuchándolo, y le dijo:

"Cootie, estarás en las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor este año?" Ante el asentimiento del chico, prosiguió. "Pues espero que lo hagas mejor, ya que de lo contrario no merecerías entrar en el equipo."

Cootie quedó estupefacto con lo que le decía Harry; algunos murmuraban con interés mientras otros lanzaban risitas al aire.

"Qué? Acaso piensas que eres bueno? Vaya, seguramente nunca te has visto jugar, verdad?"

"Harry! Qué dices?" Le recriminó el alumno, herido y comenzando a sentirse furioso por lo que le estaba diciendo el que consideraba su ídolo.

"Lo que todos saben, Cootie! Cormac McLaggen me rompió el cráneo por tu culpa, recuerdas? Sólo entraste al equipo porque no tenía a nadie más como golpeador!"

El joven estaba que trinaba y la varita le temblaba de la ira.

"Lanza tu _reducto_ al muñeco! Ahora!" Ordenó Harry.

"REDUCTO!" El grito de furia resonó ampliamente por todo el aula; el hechizo impactó en el muñeco con tanta fuerza que hizo que estallara en el aire.

Cootie miró a Harry entre los gritos de asombro de los alumnos, y cuando vio que éste se sonreía satisfecho comprendió.

"Excelente! Lo vieron? También pueden potenciar el hechizo con sus propios sentimientos, con lo que sienten en ese momento. Cuando veamos el _patronus_ se darán cuenta de lo que les estoy hablando."

"Por cierto, Cootie es un gran bateador, de los mejores que tuvo Gryffindor. Sólo quería hacerlo enfadar para que destrozara ese muñeco!"

Los alumnos rieron mientras rodeaban felicitando a un ruborizado Cootie por el elogio que había recibido de Harry.

Cuando finalmente la clase terminó y Harry los despidió, Ginny se quedó última para poder hablar con él.

"Te felicito Harry! Lo harás muy bien, disfrutamos mucho tu clase!"

"Sí? Bueno, me alegra mucho eso, Ginny!" Dijo mientras juntaba sus papeles. "Espero que no te hayas aburrido demasiado. Sé que tu nivel es superior y que…"

"Oh, está bien. De hecho hemos tenido tan poca práctica de Defensa que estos repasos me están sirviendo de mucho."

Harry asintió y mientras se dirigían a la salida del aula le dijo:

"Sabes? Creí que te comportarías un poco más como… Ron. Ya sabes, chistes y todo eso. Pero te has comportado muy bien."

"Harry! Estás hablando como un profesor!" Cuando el muchacho se sintió avergonzado Ginny rió. "Ves? Sí hago chistes! Lo que sucede es que como nos conocemos mucho pues… no voy a aprovecharme de ello, sabes?"

Harry sonrió con gratitud. "Gracias Ginny. No sabes qué feliz me hace que podamos hablar y volver a ser amigos después de todo lo que…"

"Descuida, Harry." Le contestó cuando salían por la puerta. "Ya hablaremos de eso, te lo puedo asegurar! Ahora me voy, tengo clases de herbología. Suerte!" Agregó, esto último refiriéndose a la muchedumbre que se hallaba justo a la salida del aula.

"Harry! Me recuerdas?" "Hola Harry, cuándo será tu primer partido para el Puddlemere?" "Mira, ahí está Harry Potter!"

El muchacho se paró en seco con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. No esperaba que tantos alumnos y alumnas lo estuvieran esperando fuera de clase para rodearlo y preguntarle cosas al mismo tiempo en un griterío. Realmente lo habían sorprendido, había puesto tanto esmero en esquivarlos viniendo temprano al aula que se había olvidado por completo de la _salida_.

"Demonios! Lo única que falta es que empiecen a pedirme autógrafos." Pensó desquiciado.

No eran pocos los que lo rodeaban y apenas podía moverse, y cuando se decidió a atravesarlos para ir rumbo a la sala de profesores distinguió a Hermione por detrás de la muchedumbre del pasillo. Estaba sola, y parecía divertirse con la situación de su amigo. Harry le hizo señas con su rostro, rogándole que lo viniera a salvar.

"Todo el mundo a sus respectivas clases! Con permiso!" Exclamó la muchacha con autoridad mientras se hacía paso entre los alumnos, quienes quejándose comenzaron a irse muy lentamente. Unos segundos después Hermione llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

"No puedo creerlo Harry! Atrapado por un pequeño grupo de jóvenes alumnos?" Le burló la muchacha.

"No! Sólo quise que ejercieras tu autoridad como Premio Anual." Mintió Harry descaradamente.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. "Sólo con los alumnos, Harry. Los profesores pueden arreglárselas ellos mismos!" Le contestó posando su mano en uno de los brazos cruzados del muchacho.

"Harry, por qué no das clases a los de segundo?" Preguntó profundamente sonrojada una pequeña alumna que todavía estaba a su lado.

"Yo…"

"A tu clase, o llegarás tarde, vamos!" Le ordenó Hermione sin poder contener una sonrisa.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Mi hermano estudia aritmancia contigo y me ha hablado mucho de ti!" Dijo otra más pequeña todavía que también rondaba por allí.

"Sí? Pues… bien, gracias! Yo…"

Ahora era Harry quien ponía los ojos en blanco. Cuando finalmente eran pocos los que los rodeaban se miraron y rieron.

"Me crucé con Ginny y Demelza, me dijeron que tu clase estuvo estupenda."

"Sí, eso creo. Estaba muy nervioso al principio pero luego me tranquilicé y…" Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando empezó a mirar detenidamente a su amiga. "Vaya, es extraño verte en uniforme de nuevo, después de todo lo que sucedió."

"Porqué? Estoy mal?" Dijo preocupada, acomodándose la falda y la corbata.

"No! Luces genial, estás…" No creyó prudente continuar ya que era ayudante de un profesor y ella una alumna, y la novia de Ron. Pero estaba preciosa, y su cabello estaba arreglado y prolijo, haciéndola más bella y encantadora aún.

"Oh, gracias!" Le dijo dejándose de acomodar su uniforme, sonrojándose un poco; a Harry le gustaba mucho verla ruborizada.

"No esperaba que vinieras a verme. Pensé que no tendrías tiempo entre tus clases y tus tareas como Premio Anual."

Hermione lo miró seria con sus ojos bien abiertos. Miró al piso y luego levantó la vista para dedicarle una mirada muy profunda y llena de afecto que estremeció al chico.

"Te echo de menos, Harry. Quería verte, aún no me acostumbro a estar aquí sin ti. Ha sido una semana muy larga."

"Nos veíamos todos los días."

"Sí. Aunque cuando te veía todos los días no me percataba de cuánto te haces querer. Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde."

Ahora fue Harry el que abrió los ojos, desconcertado.

"Pero… si tú no me perdiste…"

"Ya lo sé! Es sólo un refrán. Con esto quiero decir que sólo cuando dejé de verte todos los días me di cuenta de todo lo que… de cuánto te quería."

A Harry se le aflojaron las piernas. No sabía si alguna vez dejaría de sentirse incómodo con las demostraciones de afecto, pero cuando de Hermione se trataba…

"Yo también te echo de menos, Hermione. Y yo también…" El muchacho se calló, y bajó la vista ruborizado.

"Demonios! Por qué no puedo decirle nada? Fue tan fácil decirle lo que sentía en Francia, por qué ahora no?" Pensó Harry contrariado; se pasó una mano por su cabello revolviéndoselo, en su típico gesto de nerviosismo.

"Lo sé, Harry. Te aseguro que lo sé." Le dijo cariñosamente con una sonrisa comprensiva que lo calmó inmediatamente.

Harry asintió agradecido; su amiga siempre sabía lo que pensaba.

"No soy muy bueno con las chicas, sabes?" Le dijo sonriendo.

"Yo creo que sí, Harry. Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, me has cuidado, me has salvado la vida, has sido mi mejor amigo durante años, me has… bueno, expresado tus sentimientos en Francia…" La muchacha se ruborizó como un tomate, pero se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. "Me lo demuestras cada vez que me abrazas o me miras. Por Merlín Harry, te la has arreglado para que pase una noche entera junto a ti en tu jardín! Jamás había pasado una noche así, tan cómoda y tan…" Se sonrojó aún más todavía; tomó aire y continuó, visiblemente afectada.

"No creas por un solo momento que no me doy cuenta de que me quieres. Sé que me quieres mucho, y… no sabes lo orgullosa y feliz que me hace saber eso."

Los ojos de Hermione estaban vidriosos, y en algún momento que no recordaba se habían tomado de la mano. El muchacho no podía dejar de mirarla, deseando fervientemente sentir la libertad de poder decirle lo que sentía sin sentirse culpable por Ron; en ese momento recordó algo.

"Te vi con Ron, caminando por el Callejón Diagonal el día anterior al inicio de clases. Él está bien?"

Harry se arrepintió al instante, porque su amiga soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

"Sí, eso creo. Hemos hablado y… nada. Él está muy compenetrado con la tienda de su hermano y muy poco conmigo, y a decir verdad yo también. Otro día te contaré en detalle, pero a grandes rasgos decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar qué era lo que realmente queríamos, sobre todo si íbamos a estar meses sin vernos."

El muchacho se sorprendió ante la noticia. En principio internamente saltaba de contento, pero el profundo cariño que sentía por su amiga le cortó la alegría de raíz. Estaba desencantada por esa decisión y él no podía jamás sentirse feliz por ello.

De pronto Hermione lo miró de manera perspicaz. "Y tu cómo lo sabes? Estabas por allí y no me saludaste?"

Harry sonrió. "Sí, estuve por allí. Pero salía de la tienda de Ollivander con Croaker y con Kingsley, quien estaba cubierto por su capa y su capucha para que no lo reconocieran. Sí, tiene que ver con la varita, otro día te contaré, lo prometo." Concluyó adivinando el interés de Hermione en cada uno de los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

"Por supuesto que lo harás! Tenemos una cita entonces?" Le dijo juguetonamente. "Ya sabes, yo te cuento y tú me cuentas."

"Claro hermanita! Cuando tú quieras!" Le contestó mientras emprendían su camino, Harry rumbo a la sala de profesores y Hermione al Gran Comedor. "Aunque tendrá que ser aquí en Hogwarts, no puedo llevarte a Francia todos los días!"

Ambos rieron con ganas, pero Harry ardía de ganas de volver un día de esos a su casa en la costa de Toulon y pasar el día allí… con ella.

"Ya se fueron todos?"

"Sí Harry, hace siglos! No te habías dado cuenta?" Le replicó su amiga.

"Pues no."

Volvieron a sonreír, y sin pensarlo Harry le pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Hermione a la vez que ella le pasaba el suyo por su cintura, mientras se marchaban caminando uno junto al otro por el pasillo como lo habían hecho muchas veces desde que se conocían.

***HP***

"Harry!"

El muchacho levantó la vista del libro que leía mientras comía una porción de tarta de calabaza en la mesa de los profesores, y divisó a Owens acercándose a través del Gran Comedor. Faltaba poco para su última clase de práctica y estaba descansando de la de quinto año, la cual había finalizado media hora atrás.

"Harry, te he estado buscando. Pensé que ibas a estar en la sala de profesores."

"No, preferí venir al Gran Comedor. Aún no me acostumbro a estar rodeado de tantos profesores."

Owens sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a él. "Oye! Algunos profesores no son tan pesados!"

"No es por eso, Malcolm. Tengo la misma edad que los de séptimo, me siento más cómodo aquí. Además si debo luchar contra mis fantasmas y culpas, pues éste es el lugar indicado, no es así?"

"Todo un Gryffindor! En fin, te quería decir que me he cruzado con muchos alumnos de sexto y quinto y no paran de alabar las prácticas. Les encanta, Harry! Lo estás haciendo muy bien por lo que veo."

El muchacho se sorprendió. "Oh, pues qué bien! Es que me resulta fácil seguir tus clases teóricas con el diagrama mágico que inventaste. Creo que será muy utilizado en unos años."

"Así lo espero! Lo mejor es que se actualizan automáticamente cada vez que uno de los dos terminamos una clase."

"Harry! Hola!"

El muchacho desvió la vista y saludó levantando la mano a Neville y a Hannah, quienes se habían sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Ése era otro de los motivos para preferir el Gran Comedor: podía ver a sus amigos.

"Ahora… te puedo preguntar algo?"

Harry lo miró de nuevo; se lo veía un poco incómodo y asintió con su cabeza.

"Bueno, es algo que te quiero pedir y deriva de los elogios que escuché sobre tus clases. Me gustaría saber si puedo presenciar tu última clase."

"La de séptimo?"

"Sí. Sólo si tú quieres, Harry. Ya sabes que no tengo experiencia en la docencia y… como tus clases son tan populares pensé que podrían inspirarme un poco."

"Pues… sí, no hay problema!" Le contestó halagado. "Es por algún motivo en particular?"

"No! Sólo por lo que te expliqué. Bueno, y también porque en la Oficina de Aurores sólo hago papeleo hasta que pueda solicitar ser Auror dentro de dos años. No veo mucha acción que digamos, y ver cómo enseñas la parte práctica de Defensa podría ayudarme mucho."

"Pero… cuando trabajabas en el Ministerio estabas rodeado de Aurores!" Dijo Harry sin comprender.

"Sí, pero no salgo con ellos a sus redadas o investigaciones, es muy aburrido a veces. Además, todos sabemos que terminarás por ser un gran Auror, y sabes de lo que hablas en lo referido a hechizos de defensa y ataque."

Harry no dijo nada; no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios de un profesor de Defensa. Owens notó su incomodidad y sonrió.

"Oh, vamos Harry! Te lo habrán dicho ya muchas veces! Mira, el Ministro Shacklebolt nos hablaba a menudo de Dumbledore cuando él era Auror durante la última guerra. Yo era joven e idolatraba a Kingsley, y él sentía mucho orgullo por conocer al hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos. Recuerdo que cierta vez, durante la última época de Fudge, tú fuiste el blanco del Ministerio y querían desacreditarte haciéndote pasar por desequilibrado y mentiroso. Kingsley estaba furioso porque a Dumbledore también lo estaban fustigando ya que creía ciegamente en ti, y por ello desde un principio te creyó acerca de que Voldemort había vuelto."

Owens lucía pensativo, envuelto en sus recuerdos, y continuó.

"Si Dumbledore te tenía tanta estima era por algo, no?"

"Sí, Dumbledore fue mi mentor, mi…" Harry se interrumpió al percatarse de algo.

"Dumbledore!" Pensó el muchacho mientras golpeaba furiosamente la mesa con la palma de su mano. "Él descubrió las Reliquias de la Muerte, él puede ayudarme a destruir la Varita de la Muerte!"

"Disculpa Malcolm. Olvidé que debía ver a alguien, espérame en la clase, quieres?" Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se echaba a correr rumbo al despacho de la directora.

"Sí, está bien!" Oyó que le contestó Owens. Harry sabía que tenía poco más de media hora para su próxima clase pero pensaba que era suficiente. Salió al vestíbulo principal y comenzó a subir las escaleras de a dos rumbo al segundo piso, aún maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en el antiguo director del colegio en cuanto a la maldita varita.

Finalmente, luego de atravesar el largo pasillo que terminaba en la entrada del despacho que ahora ocupaba McGonagall, se detuvo agitado frente a la gárgola.

"Atrapa la snitch dorada"

Una vez que la gárgola se movió, subió rápidamente por las escaleras ascendentes y golpeó la puerta para anunciarse.

"Adelante."

"Hola Harry! Ven, siéntate."

"Hola directora. Gracias, pero en realidad estoy un poco apurado, tengo unos pocos minutos antes de que empiece mi última clase de hoy. Podría hablar con Dumbledore por favor?"

"Vaya Harry. Hace tiempo que no te veo!" Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa desde su retrato.

"Hola señor. Lo siento mucho, estuve ocupado con algunos… _asuntos_." Le contestó, esperando que el ex director captara la indirecta.

El ex director miró a Harry por sobre sus gafas, ya sin su sonrisa. "Minerva, podrías dejarnos a solas? Sólo por unos minutos, no queremos que la flamante adquisición de Hogwarts llegue tarde a su clase."

McGonagall miró a Harry con sus ojos entrecerrados. "Tienen que hablar sobre _eso_ de lo que nunca jamás me enteraré, verdad?"

Dumbledore contestó por Harry. "Lo siento, pero así es."

La directora hizo un gesto de poca paciencia y comenzó a retirarse cuando Harry no aguantó su curiosidad y le dijo:

"Me gustó mucho su clave, señora."

"Más que una clave es una orden, Harry. Ya sabes, para cuando disputes tu primer partido con el Puddlemere." Dicho esto, sonrió y se marchó de su propio despacho.

"Bien Harry, a qué se debe tu visita?"

"Pues creo que se lo imagina, señor." Le contestó, provocando un resoplido en el retrato de Phineas Black.

"Por supuesto que me lo imagino, pero al estar en un retrato dependo de otros para informarme y aún así sólo me entero de las cosas que suceden a grandes rasgos, sin detalles."

"Pero aún así puede realizar suposiciones, verdad? Recuerdo que usted decía que sus suposiciones normalmente tendían a ser correctas." Replicó el muchacho.

"Es verdad, sí. Aunque como tú bien sabes, estoy muerto. Lo cual representa una gran desventaja si quiero enterarme de los detalles para realizar mejores suposiciones."

Harry sonrió ligeramente exasperado ante el eterno bueno humor del ex director, una faceta de su personalidad que había mostrado en vida incluso en las situaciones más inverosímiles y peligrosas. Pero no quería dejarse llevar tan fácilmente ya que consideraba que él lo había metido en este tremendo problema de la Varita de la Muerte, aunque no haya sido intencional.

"Bueno... resulta que mi antiguo plan de no querer tener más problemas ha fracasado."

Dumbledore se mostraba serio y contemplativo. "Sí, he escuchado algo al respecto."

Harry comenzó a sentir que su presión se elevaba. "Oh, y no se le ocurrió que quizá yo necesitara ayuda, verdad?"

El hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos levantó las cejas sin decir nada, silencio que fue aprovechado por el retrato de Phineas Black.

"No tienes por qué soportar esto, Albus."

"Harry, muchacho. Los... retratos de este despacho fueron creados mágicamente para un solo fin: asistir y dar consejo al director de Hogwarts. No es que no quiera ayudarte, es que no..."

"Pero señor," Interrumpió Harry. "Usted nos ayudó cuando estábamos en el bosque de Dean! El retrato de Phineas Black le dijo dónde estábamos y usted mandó a Snape a llevarnos la espada de Gryffindor! Lo vi en las memorias de Snape!"

Harry se hallaba nervioso y comenzó a deambular de un lado al otro por delante del escritorio de la directora; su voz sonaba irritada, lo que le trajo recuerdos de una situación parecida unos años atrás; el día que Sirius había muerto.

"El señor ex director Snape, Potter!" Contestó Phineas Black con malas pulgas y altaneramente, al mejor estilo Slytherin.

"Como quiera." Le contestó sin siquiera mirarlo, provocando un nuevo berrinche del tatarabuelo de Sirius.

"Muchacho, tu serás el famoso Harry Potter, pero yo siempre he pensado que eres un impertinente!"

"Está bien, Phineas." Intercedió Dumbledore y continuó dirigiéndose al muchacho. "Harry, si viste esa memoria en particular habrás notado que no te estaba ayudando a ti directamente, sino a través del director de ese momento. Siempre discutía y planificaba con Severus tu situación mientras ustedes tres huían de las garras de los mortífagos. No podía hacerlo con nadie más ya que los retratos no tenemos _esa_ libertad."

Harry se calló; si eso era verdad, el antiguo profesor de transfiguración no podía hacer nada por él.

"Podemos hablar sobre lo que sabemos, o mejor dicho sobre lo que yo sabía antes de morir, pero no puedo generar nuevas teorías o ideas, ni resolver problemas que no sean del director; esos son mis límites y no hay forma de cambiar eso. Recuerda, Harry, sólo soy un retrato mágico que asiste al director en caso de que así lo requiera."

Harry asintió abatido. Junto a Kingsley y Croaker habían logrado convencer a Ollivander de que lo ayudara, pero durante unos minutos estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore podría ayudarlo y sacarle de encima la Varita de la Muerte de una vez por todas.

"Bien, debo ir a mi clase, señor." Dijo desganado y se marchó; antes de abrir la puerta Dumbledore lo llamó.

"Harry, regresa algún día de éstos, con más tiempo. Podemos hablar al respecto si quieres." Ofreció; parecía apenado por no poder ayudar a su alumno preferido.

"Sí, de acuerdo. Tenía pensado venir este domingo de todos modos."

***HP***

Unos cuantos minutos después Harry caminaba de un lado al otro frente a los pupitres de los alumnos de séptimo, quienes lo escuchaban atentamente. Estaba muy nervioso, más que en las otras clases, ya que era conciente de que él tenía la misma edad que los alumnos que asistían a la última clase de práctica de Defensa del día. Eso y que varios de los asistentes eran sus amigos; aunque la mayoría de ellos habían estado en el ED y en la batalla final esto era distinto, formaba parte de la enseñanza académica de Hogwarts. No quería que se decepcionaran de él, en especial una de ellas quien para su bochorno, era la que más prestaba atención y no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

Les explicó lo mismo que a los otros cursos, que la asignatura no tendría en cuenta absolutamente nada de lo aprendido el año anterior y que habría dos semanas de repaso antes de comenzar a practicar los hechizos y encantamientos nuevos surgidos de las clases teóricas. A Harry se le hizo como que al ser varios de ellos sus amigos no querían defraudarlo y no harían nada por ponerlo en aprietos, sobre todo porque el profesor Owens se hallaba presente y ellos no sabían por qué estaba allí.

Necesitaba que alguien rompiera el hielo aunque sea con una pregunta tal como había sucedido en las demás clases; de esa forma se tranquilizaría y podría tomar confianza, una confianza que por el momento escaseaba. Temía, además, que Hermione comenzara a levantar su mano para hacer preguntas; la inteligencia de su amiga seguramente lo pondría en aprietos y no quería defraudarla (ni a Owens, pero la muchacha de cabello castaño le preocupaba más).

"En definitiva, durante estas dos semanas repasaremos el encantamiento _patronus_, los hechizos de protección defensivos y los de protección personal salvo el _fidelius_, que será enseñado durante el curso. También practicaremos la resistencia a la maldición _imperius_ y los hechizos no verbales; recuerden que este tipo de hechizos son muy difíciles de dominar y serán seguidos durante todo el año."

"Sí, Neville?" El chico había levantado la mano tímidamente y nadie se había dado cuenta salvo Harry.

"Es que… cuando Snape fue profesor no nos fue muy bien con esos hechizos no verbales." Harry asintió ya que él también había tenido problemas con ese tipo de hechizos, y Snape había hecho poco y nada por ello. "Y el año pasado no nos fue muy bien que digamos. Le hemos preguntado al profesor Owens y estuvo de acuerdo en que te pidamos que nos des un par de clases extra de práctica… eso sólo si puedes… errr… señor."

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por el tremendo barullo que su amigo se había hecho al final.

"No hay ningún problema, Neville." El muchacho agarró su diagrama mágico y lo consultó. "Les parece bien el miércoles que viene?"

Todos asintieron con ganas; las prácticas con varita siempre eran bienvenidas entre los alumnos. Harry notó con alegría que Hermione sonreía satisfecha.

"Ahora, si quieren otra clase de práctica… lo siento, pero no veo huecos de horarios que coincidan en toda la semana con respecto a vuestras otras asignaturas. A no ser que quieran hacerlo durante este próximo domingo."

Harry aún no levantaba sus ojos del diagrama esperando la queja generalizada de todos, pero para su gran sorpresa sólo escuchó que los alumnos estaban de acuerdo y respondieron que sí inmediatamente. Levantó la vista extrañado y los vio satisfechos por la propuesta, y a su amiga sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Ron seguramente hubiese refunfuñado." Pensó sonriendo.

"Bien, estamos de acuerdo. Pero antes de comenzar, Neville?"

"Sí?"

"Pues… nada, pero la próxima vez que te refieras a mí como _señor_ prometo que te usaré de muñeco de práctica durante todo un mes! Y eso va para cualquiera de ustedes!"

Todos rieron salvo Neville, que bajó la vista avergonzado (aunque sonriendo). Incluso Owens reía, el cual le levantó el pulgar de su mano como aprobación. Ahora sí Harry estaba satisfecho con el clima de distención y respeto que él creía era el mejor para aprender sin presiones y sin temores.

La clase transcurrió con rapidez y todos estaban sumidos en las explicaciones de Harry. En esa primer hora de clase hacía subir a la pequeña (en altura) y larga tarima a dos alumnos para que durante unos minutos uno practicara hechizos protectores no verbales mientras el otro lanzaba hechizos de ataque. Así la casa del alumno que ganaba el mini duelo sumaba cinco puntos como motivación extra, y cinco puntos más si los hechizos no verbales eran efectivos.

Al cabo de unos pocos duelos tanto Owens como Harry se percataron de lo difícil que les resultaba a algunos dominar ese tipo de hechizos.

"Bien, veamos." Dijo el muchacho de pelo negro cuando Dean Thomas y Padma Patil se bajaron de la tarima y retornando a sus asientos. "Realmente necesitamos dominar el _protego, el impedimenta_ y el _denego_ no verbales antes de poder repasar los métodos de protección contra dementotes e inferi. Sabemos que es algo que lleva tiempo de aprendizaje y que no todos lograrán dominar; sin embargo la práctica y la experiencia serán fundamentales para poder realizarlos."

"Ahora, cuando de protección se trata, existen otros métodos para poder protegernos a nosotros mismos durante un ataque o un duelo, o incluso proteger a otros que están cerca nuestro y están bajo riesgo de sufrir un ataque. He notado que el único método que han utilizado los que ya pasaron ha sido el _protego_ o el _impedimenta_."

"Los libros de texto nos enseñan que el _protego_ es el más utilizado, no sólo por su versatilidad sino por ser un hechizo que no es difícil de invocar. Ciertamente es efectivo contra la mayor parte de los ataques si uno sabe utilizarlo, pero no sirve de nada ante determinadas maldiciones. Saben a cuáles me refiero, verdad?"

Luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio, Hermione levantó la mano.

Harry la miró y decidió divertirse un poco. Se dio vuelta y fingió decepcionarse actuando como uno de los magos más valientes que había conocido pero que odió profundamente como profesor.

"Nadie? Que... decepción."

Aún estaba de espaldas cuando escuchó las risas de todos, incluso de la que levantaba la mano. Se dio vuelta y sonrió. "Sí, Hermione?"

"El hechizo _protego_ es eficaz contra casi todos los ataques salvo contra las maldiciones imperdonables. De hecho, no existen hechizos defensivos contra ninguna de las maldiciones imperdonables, especialmente contra la maldición asesina,... señ.... err... Harry."

Como de costumbre, la explicación de la muchacha fue textualmente impecable, como recitada de memoria. Pero casi comete el error de llamarlo _señor_ y ser usada como muñeco de práctica.

"Excelente. No puedo agregar nada más." Dijo Harry, provocando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su _alumna_. "Asimismo, la mayor parte de los libros de texto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sólo se refieren al _protego_, al _impedimenta_ y al más avanzado _denego_ como métodos de defensa personal. Sólo unos pocos, como el libro _Cinco Años de Aventuras con Teodorus Kuchkik _del cual he adquirido seis copias para prestárseloshacen referencia a otros métodos de protección personal."

"Harry, si existen otros métodos para defendernos de ataques, por qué no están cubiertos por la mayor parte de los libros de texto?" Preguntó Seamus.

"De hecho no lo sé, aunque existe un libro muy antiguo denominado _Cómo combatir las Artes Oscuras y Divertirse con ello_ que relataba muchas situaciones en donde los protagonistas utilizaban todo tipo de artimañas y objetos para luchar contra magos oscuros; no lo he comprado porque era carísimo. Lo cierto es que seguramente el Ministerio ha elegido dichos libros como oficiales para la enseñanza y han considerado que el _protego_ es el método más eficaz; quizá sea cierto, pero creo que cuando luchamos contra las Artes Oscuras debemos utilizar todos los recursos que tenemos a mano para sacarles provecho."

"Te refieres a..." Objetó Parvati, ceñuda.

"No me refiero a los maleficios imperdonables, aunque me vi... obligado a utilizar un par de ellos en momentos de extrema necesidad." Dijo Harry, cruzando miradas pícaras con Hermione. "Me refiero a recursos que en situaciones extremas ayudan a mantener a raya al enemigo, a defendernos o incluso contraatacar. Las Artes Oscuras son variadas y cambiantes, por lo que debemos utilizar toda nuestra imaginación y nuestras agallas para sorprender."

"Por ejemplo, en el famoso duelo del siglo XVII entre el mago oscuro Kaszcerische y Bhrom-al-Obbeid, el mago de origen norteafricano conjuró docenas de aves que atacaban al mago oscuro y lo distraían."

"Otro ejemplo es el de Dumbledore, quien utilizó el agua de la fuente del Atrio para contraatacar en su duelo contra Riddle en el Ministerio. Con el agua, se deshizo de una serpiente de fuego que su oponente había conjurado y luego lo envolvió completamente."

Los alumnos estaban extasiados escuchando, y Harry disfrutaba enormemente de ello; aún no podía creer que magos y brujas de su propia edad estuvieran tan atentos y concentrados en su clase, escuchando sus explicaciones y anécdotas.

"Y por qué es importante tener en cuenta otros métodos para combatir a nuestros enemigos? Además del factor sorpresa y de adaptarnos a los aspectos cambiantes de las Artes Oscuras, hay que tener en cuenta que hay hechizos y encantamientos que requieren grandes cantidades de energía de nuestro núcleo mágico. Quién sabe algo al respecto?"

Los alumnos fueron tomados de sorpresa ya que no tenía previsto que supieran la respuesta. Pero cuando iba a responder una alumna levantó su mano.

"Sí Hermione?"

"Pues… cuanto más avanzado y complejo sea el hechizo o encantamiento más energía consumirá. Además hay determinadas clases de hechizos que requieren más energía que otros, como los hechizos lumínicos y los explosivos."

Harry la miraba anonadado. El tema en cuestión no estaba incluido en ninguno de los libros que utilizarían en el año ya que no había acuerdo entre los distintos autores al respecto.

"Muy bien, Hermione!" Dijo el muchacho. "Creo que Gryffindor se ha ganado diez puntos, no es así Owens?"

El profesor sonrió asintiendo ante el rubor de la muchacha de cabello castaño.

"Eso no está en ningún libro de este año, o sí? De dónde lo sacaste?" Le preguntó sorprendido Ernie.

"Oh, pues… es que cuando nos secuestraron Harry luchó intensamente durante largo rato contra varios mortífagos, y cuando al final quiso realizar un _lumos solem_ su hechizo fue muy débil. Yo… lo vi exhausto cuando salimos del edificio y pensé… bueno… investigar acerca de ello."

Era increíble como su amiga del alma nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, y se la imaginó leyendo febrilmente libro tras libro para obtener una explicación razonable sobre su pérdida de energía. Al final no pudo más que sonreírle; sentía tantas ganas de agradecerle por no decir que se había desmayado y de decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella que apenas se pudo frenar.

Ahora todos los alumnos lo miraban a él, y Harry dedujo que era su turno.

"Bueno, fue una… brillante deducción… qué otra cosa podríamos esperar de Hermione, verdad?" Dijo, y enseguida casi todas las cabezas asentían concordando con él. La muchacha esta roja como un tomate pero Harry notó en su mirada un profundo agradecimiento. Al fin y al cabo la inteligencia era la característica saliente de su amiga, y era lo que más le gustaba que le elogiaran.

"Entonces, como bien dijo Ernie, el tema de la energía que hay que utilizar en los hechizos y encantamientos no está previsto en la asignatura ya que los autores de los libros de Defensa no se ponen de acuerdo al respecto, pero creo que es muy importante que sepan de qué se trata."

"Como dijo Hermione, los hechizos explosivos y los lumínicos consumen una buena cantidad de energía, y cuanto más avanzado sea el hechizo, más energía requerirá. El _lumos máxima_ es más exigente que el simple _lumos_, y un _bombarda máxima_ nos cansará más rápido que un _defodio_."

"Y aquí llegamos a otra de las causas de por qué conviene no limitarnos en un _protego_ para defendernos, ya que los hechizos protectores también consumen más energía de nuestro núcleo mágico que la mayor parte de los demás hechizos. Con un agravante: si el _protego_ es utilizado muy intensamente durante largo tiempo, gastará mucha energía absorbiendo las maldiciones que nos arrojan."

"Veamos un ejemplo: Anthony, Neville, pasen al frente." Una vez que ambos se habían ubicado en la tarima, Harry prosiguió. "Neville se defenderá con el escudo protector mientras Anthony utilizará repetidamente el _expelliarmus_ para debilitar el escudo."

El duelo comenzó y el alumno de Ravenclaw arrojó un hechizo tras otro; al cabo de un par de minutos el _protego_ de Neville comenzó a debilitarse hasta que finalmente su varita salió despedida de su mano.

"Excelente, Anthony! Diez puntos para Ravenclaw. Este es un simple ejemplo de cómo un hechizo protector se debilita al recibir muchos impactos durante un tiempo. Hay algunos hechizos protectores más avanzados que protegen mejor pero consumen más energía."

La clase prosiguió normalmente, y ya cuando faltaban pocos minutos para la finalización de las dos horas de práctica todos se hallaban encaramados en parejas en la sección más amplia del aula. Harry, fiel a su costumbre, recorría las distintas parejas observando y evaluando las falencias de algunos de ellos. Notó grandes diferencias entre la pareja de Ernie y Hannah (a favor de Ernie) y también en la que conformaba Hermione con Neville, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos para lanzar algunos hechizos no verbales contra la chica. El nivel de su amiga en ese aspecto era superior al de todos, y Harry tenía que admitir que podía ser superior al de él.

La clase había sido magnífica y todos se habían esforzado mucho en las dos horas que había durado la misma, así que decidió darles un descanso y alguna demostración para ampliar el tema de las defensas.

"Muy bien!" Gritó. "Alto! Gran trabajo, lo han hecho muy bien. Los felicito!"

"Bien, todavía tenemos algunos minutos. Lo han hecho muy bien, pero he visto que sólo utilizaron el escudo protector para defenderse. Hermione, quieres ser mi pareja?"

Al instante, Hermione sonrió nerviosamente ante el doble sentido de la frase, lo que provocó algunos silbidos y risas por parte de los demás. Harry estaba acalorado, y le costó continuar.

"Alguien puede decirme cómo puedo protegerme de ella sin utilizar el escudo? Seamus?"

"Yo…" Vaciló el chico frunciendo su entrecejo. "Pues… no lo sé, esquivándolos?"

Todos rieron ante la broma de Seamus, incluso Harry.

"Pues es cuestión de intentarlo, no lo crees? Hermione, comienza."

La chica dudó en arrojarle su hechizo ya que era obvio que él no utilizaría el escudo protector. Finalmente se decidió y lanzó un chorro de luz blanca dirigida a sus piernas que Harry esquivó ágilmente haciéndose a un lado. Sus largas horas de práctica en su casa lo extenuaban tanto que muchas veces recurría a estos ardides para no malgastar energía.

"Bien, ahora con más decisión!"

La chica lanzó otro hechizo que Harry volvió a esquivar, esta vez arqueando su cintura.

"Lo ven? Esquivar hechizos no es tan mala idea, Seamus. Es un recurso más y a veces puede ser práctico, por no decir necesario cuando nos toman de sorpresa y no tenemos tiempo para conjurar un escudo. Pero no podemos abusar de ello ya que no podemos pretender esquivar todo lo que nos arrojan."

Harry notó que Hermione estaba seria; no le gustaba no ganar un duelo y menos aún no acertar en sus tiros. Decidió hacerlo más interesante para que la clase no se aburra.

"Además, Hermione no quiere ponerme en ridículo delante de todos así que si bien parece sencillo esquivar los hechizos que ella me arroja no se confíen nunca, y sobre todo nunca se distraigan con..."

Harry se interrumpió porque tuvo que esquivar un hechizo de su amiga que casi le impacta en su pecho. La miró sonriendo, y ella levantó sus cejas con una media sonrisa malévola en su hermoso rostro. Esa sonrisita lo volvía loco y le hacía acelerar su corazón. Aún apuntándole con su varita lucía preciosa bajo los últimos resplandores de luz del atardecer que se filtraban por la enorme ventana del aula.

Repentinamente vio venir un nuevo haz de luz y no tuvo más remedio que agacharse aparatosamente eludiendo a duras penas el hechizo; sintió que sus cabellos se erizaron ante el roce del mismo. Definitivamente su amiga estaba perdiendo el miedo a impactarlo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amiga era muy capaz de dejarlo en ridículo.

Estaba todavía en el piso cuando tuvo que conjurar un _protego_ silencioso que absorbió un nuevo haz de luz de Hermione; el resto de los alumnos vitoreaban unos a favor de Harry y otros a favor de la chica, quien había decidido que quería ganar el duelo contra su mejor amigo lanzando un hechizo detrás de otro con el fin de debilitar su escudo protector.

La andanada de chorros de luz era tan persistente que Harry no podía siquiera lanzar un contraataque, hasta que encontró un hueco de tiempo y lanzó un _tarantallegra_ no verbal para contener el ataque y poder ponerse de pie. Hermione lo absorbió rápidamente con un _protego_ y al instante siguió lanzando hechizos que impactaban en el escudo del encargado de las prácticas.

"Eso Hermione!" Gritó desaforada Parvati saltando junto a su hermana y a Hannah.

"Vamos Harry! Enséñale!" Gritaban Seamus y Dean.

Harry se las ingenió para lanzar un hechizo que Hermione esquivó con sus piernas, provocando un grito al unísono de "olé". La chica sonrió efímeramente y su contraataque fue furibundo, ocasionando que el escudo de Harry resplandeciera absorbiendo los impactos.

"Demonios, creo que tiene muchas ganas de ganar este duelo!" Pensó Harry sonriendo por el ímpetu que ponía su amiga.

El muchacho creyó que ya era hora de cambiar de estrategia, ya que así nunca le ganaría. Contraatacó con un hechizo de distracción que Hermione esquivó displicentemente, y cuando la respuesta de su amiga salió de la varita gritó para que todos lo escuchen:

"_Denego_!"

El hechizo impactó en el escudo conjurado por Harry pero en vez de absorberlo lo reflejó y lo volvió contra ella, logrando que la muchacha tuviera que conjurar un _protego_ para detener su propio hechizo reflejado.

Los gritos de asombro por el movimiento se escucharon claramente, pero Harry no volvería a usarlo ya que era muy avanzado y requería mucha energía para que fuera efectivo. Esquivó un chorro de luz dirigido a su pecho y tuvo que arrojarse al suelo ante otro hechizo de la ya entonces exasperada Hermione. Sin perder tiempo, luego de absorber el enésimo haz de luz con un _protego_ apuntó con su varita y gritó:

"_Solum Gelidus!_"

El área del piso que yacía justo debajo de los pies de Hermione se congeló automáticamente haciendo que ésta resbalara y cayera al piso.

"Accio varita de Hermione!"

La dichosa varita cayó en sus manos y el duelo concluyó con un estruendoso aplauso y varios gritos de satisfacción. Harry aún estaba en el piso, y cuando se levantó fue hacia donde estaba tendida su amiga y le tendió la mano para levantarla; le pareció que estaba sumamente sorprendida por el ardid de su amigo, aunque no supo distinguir si su mirada era de ofendida o de alterada.

"Lo ven? Los recursos para defenderse son muchos, y sólo nos limita nuestra imaginación." Dijo a los alumnos, respirando con dificultad por el cansancio. "En este caso utilicé una distracción para contenerla y luego la pude desestabilizar con un hechizo que practicaremos este domingo. La clase concluyó, estuvieron geniales, en serio. Vayan a descansar!"

Dicho esto, todos se retiraron paulatinamente del aula. Owens salió último y le levantó el pulgar con su mano indicándole que había disfrutado de la clase. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todos se habían ido menos Hermione, quien permanecía callada a escasa distancia detrás de él, casi en el mismo sitio en donde se había resbalado.

"Estás... bien?" Le preguntó tímidamente, sin saber cómo reaccionaría su amiga. "Estuviste brillante, Hermione. Sólo pude derrotarte con esa pequeña trampa!"

La chica lo miraba fijamente. Luego de algunos segundos, Harry tomó valor e insistió.

"Me pudiste haber derrotado, hemos practicado juntos un par de veces y... ya me conoces así que decidí probar algo nuevo... y yo..."

Su amiga seguía en la misma pose mirándolo con su penetrante mirada; Harry no lograba descifrar del todo qué le sucedía, pero notaba que aún estaba agitada por el duelo.

"Lo siento Hermione! No me dirás nada? No quiero que te enojes!"

La chica levantó sus cejas y esbozó de nuevo esa media sonrisa pícara que lo desarmaba por completo y que casi le hacen perder el duelo de manera escandalosa. "Enojada?"

La chica repentinamente tomó a su amigo de las solapas de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, apretando sus labios contra los de él intensa y profundamente. Harry había sido tomado tan de sorpresa que tardó varios segundos en percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces reaccionó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la presionó aún más contra su cuerpo. Su amiga lo estaba besando con mucha pasión y le revolvía su cabello negro con sus manos. El muchacho estaba extasiado ante la efusividad de su amiga que estaba mostrando una faceta que él desconocía que ella poseía, haciéndolo sentir tan excitado como creía que nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y un estimulante cosquilleo eléctrico le recorría todo su cuerpo. Amaba sentir los suaves labios de Hermione en los suyos, y su lengua jugando y explorando dentro de su boca. Mientras acariciaba la espalda y la cintura de su amiga se percató nuevamente de lo perfecto que era su cuerpo y de lo bien que se sentía pegado a ella. Nada parecía existir, ni el aula ni el castillo ni los fantasmas de su pasado, sólo ella. La respiración de su amiga estaba cada vez más acelerada, y los besos ya no eran de afecto y amor, sino de pura lujuria; sus labios humedecidos y su lengua le pertenecían. Cada tanto Harry mordía suavemente con sus dientes el labio inferior de su amiga, arrancándole algunos leves gemidos de placer que lo volvían loco.

Pero así como todo lo bueno dura poco Hermione separó su boca de la de su amigo.

"Harry, el profesor Owens te espera en la sala de profesores." Le susurró mientras aún su frente estaba apoyada en la de él; el susurro le erizó los pelitos de la nuca.

El chico asintió como pudo, ya que todavía estaba muy agitado. Hermione le dedicó otro beso más, lleno de amor, y se marchó del aula a paso firme dedicándole una sonrisa antes de salir y desaparecer por el pasillo.

*********HP********

_N/A = Acerca del reducto de Ginny, su hechizo hace estragos en la película "La Orden del Fénix" aunque nada dice el libro sobre eso.  
_

_N/A = Y con respecto al hechizo "Solum Gelidus" (solum es latín de piso, y gelidum significa helado o frío), me basé en uno similar que leí en el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todos los que leí, aunque está en inglés: Altered Destinies, de DobbyElfLord_


	21. Verdades que salen a la luz

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: La primera parte del capítulo es la misma primera clase de práctica de la asignatura de Defensa para los de séptimo, aunque desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Había pensado añadirlo al final del capítulo anterior pero me había quedado muy largo.**

**21 – Verdades que salen a la luz  
**

"Pues… cuanto más avanzado y complejo sea el hechizo o encantamiento más energía consumirá. Además hay determinadas clases de hechizos que requieren más energía que otros, como los hechizos lumínicos y los explosivos." Respondió Hermione después de levantar la mano.

"Muy bien, Hermione!" Aprobó Harry. "Creo que Gryffindor se ha ganado diez puntos, no es así Owens?"

Hermione levantó sus cejas, estupefacta. Harry dándole puntos a ella para Gryffindor? Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad ante los giros del destino. Aún no podía creer que su amigo estuviera a cargo de las clases prácticas de Defensa, y ahora le estaba dando puntos por una pregunta bien contestada. Notó que todos la miraban y se sonrojó.

"Eso no está en ningún libro de este año, o sí? De dónde lo sacaste?" Le preguntó un sorprendido Ernie, quien se sentaba junto a ella.

"Oh, pues… es que cuando nos secuestraron Harry luchó intensamente durante largo rato contra varios mortífagos, y cuando al final quiso realizar un _lumos solem_ su hechizo fue muy débil. Yo… lo vi exhausto cuando salimos del edificio y pensé… bueno… investigar acerca de ello."

Hermione todavía recordaba con mucha angustia ese tremendo y milagroso rescate efectuado por Harry que ella había atribuido erróneamente a que era el amo de la Varita de la Muerte. No pensaba decirle a nadie que cuando vio que la magia de su amigo perdía su potencia y más todavía, cuando lo vio perder la conciencia al salir del edificio (algo que tampoco lo diría allí en la clase ya que apenaría a su amigo), pensó que Harry no había podido soportar o sobrellevar semejante poder.

Estaba convencida de ello y dedicó horas intentando ubicar libros que hablaran sobre el poder de la Varita de la Muerte, sin éxito. Pero durante la búsqueda encontró algunos pocos libros que explicaban algunas teorías acerca del poder del núcleo mágico que las personas mágicas poseían y de cómo ese poder parecía mermar ante situaciones específicas. Si bien los libros que leyó se contradecían entre sí con respecto a dichas situaciones, fue suficiente para que se convenciera de que eso era lo que le había pasado a él: había luchado durante algunas horas contra muchos mortífagos en una situación de vida o muerte y, encima, en una situación de angustia extrema por el miedo a perder a sus amigos; todo eso había confluido para que terminara profundamente extenuado y con su núcleo mágico casi agotado.

Que haya sido Harry y no el poder de la Varita de la Muerte el autor de tamaña demostración de poder y determinación la deslumbró aún más si eso era posible. En ese momento su amigo explicaba algo sobre la cantidad de energía que consumían algunos hechizos, pero aunque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima su mente no estaba conectada con la clase. Lo veían tan apuesto y seguro de sí mismo frente a todos que ya no podía (o no quería) reprimir sus pensamientos sobre él: estaba fascinada.

Harry deambulaba de un lado al otro, paseándose entre los pupitres. Tenía puesto una camisa y un par de pantalones de corderoy que le sentaban muy bien, tanto que cuando pasó entre el pupitre de Hermione y el de Parvati rumbo al fondo del aula, la alumna hindú dedicó un par de segundos para mirarle disimuladamente el trasero.

"Idiota." Pensó Hermione al verla, sin poder contener sus celos. Aparentemente no era la única que lo miraba por otros motivos distintos al de prestar atención en clase.

"Veamos un ejemplo: Anthony, Neville, pasen al frente."

Cuando los dos muchachos se levantaron para pasar el frente tras el llamado de Harry, Hermione volvió a la realidad, o mejor dicho su mente volvió al aula. Qué le estaba sucediendo? Por qué no podía concentrarse en la clase?

Mientras seguía mirando a Harry (en ese momento les explicaba tanto a Anthony como a Neville qué era lo que tenían que hacer) se dio cuenta de por qué le costaba concentrarse en sus explicaciones: su amigo estaba muy lindo, y su cabello negro revuelto la estaba volviendo loca. Sintió que su corazón se aceleró al recordar cómo había disfrutado revolvérselo con sus manos mientras lo besaba la vez que habían ido a Francia, y cuando recordó sus manos sobre su firme y musculoso trasero el calor le encendió su rostro.

"Basta! Presta atención, Hermione!" Se dijo a si misma mientras sacudió levemente su cabeza para sacarse de encima esos pensamientos. Debía prestar atención, no solo porque era lo que tenía que hacer y lo que siempre había hecho, sino porque era Harry el que daba la clase. Qué sucedería si Harry le preguntara algo? Ella no sabría responder y decepcionaría a su amigo.

Sólo otra vez recordaba no haber prestado atención en una clase, y fue también por Harry: Hermione estuvo casi toda una clase de Historia de la Magia intentando convencer a su amigo de que no entrara a hurtadillas al despacho de Umbridge durante su quinto año.

Ahora eran Padma y Parvati quienes estaban en la tarima, la de Ravenclaw atacando el escudo protector de la de Gryffindor. Parvati resistió uno o dos minutos hasta que Padma eligió un hechizo más potente y luego de algunos embates el _protego_ de su hermana colapsó; el duelo terminó con un _expelliarmus_ de la de Ravenclaw que hizo que la varita de su oponente saliera despedida por el aire. Hermione se alegró por el resultado, intentando convencerse de que no tenía nada que ver con que Parvati le mirara el trasero a _su_ amigo.

"Muy bien hecho, Padma! Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw!" Dijo Harry satisfecho mientras las muchachas se sentaban.

"Harry, existe alguna forma de que nuestros escudos protectores sean más resistentes?" Preguntó Neville; él no era de participar en clase debido a su enorme problema de timidez pero con Harry se lo veía más distendido y confiado en sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo había sido con él (en el ED) cuando pudo dominar por primera vez hechizos que nunca antes había podido realizar correctamente.

"No te preocupes por eso, Neville. Mira: Anthony estuvo más de dos minutos asediando continuamente tu _protego_; eso no sucede en la vida real, por lo menos no usualmente. Estos dos duelos sólo tenían como finalidad mostrarnos cómo nuestros núcleos mágicos consumen energía; sólo los que se dedicarán a ser Aurores o Magos de Choque tendrán que practicar (y mucho) en este aspecto si quieren estar preparados para combatir magos oscuros."

Hermione tenía ganas de preguntarle si en la carrera de Auror se estudiaban los aspectos relacionados con la energía del núcleo mágico, pero no estaba segura de que Harry lo supiera y no quiso arriesgarse a hacerlo quedar mal.

"Además, gran parte de la resistencia y poder de nuestro núcleo mágico proviene de nuestra experiencia y también de nuestro estado anímico."

Hermione asintió, recordando cómo él mismo había perdido gran parte de su magia debido al estado de profundo estado de estrés y angustia culposa en el que estuvo inmerso durante meses luego de derrotar a Voldemort. Sonrió con un ligero nudo en su garganta al recordar que ella había contribuido significativamente a que recuperara su magia, evidencia irrefutable de que su amigo realmente la quería muchísimo. Cuando un alegre Harry le mostró su hermoso _patronus_ algunos días después de que hayan pasado la noche en el jardín de su casa, ella supo que el estado de ánimo de su amigo había comenzado a sanar.

"Bien, es hora de que pasemos al otro sector del aula para comenzar las prácticas grupales. Vamos." Dijo Harry; todos se levantaron de sus pupitres y se dirigieron hacia el amplio sector del aula tras la tarima; el sector era lo suficientemente espacioso como para el doble de alumnos, y estaba provisto de un par de enormes muñecos (para utilizarlos como blanco), almohadones al mejor estilo ED durante sus reuniones en el Salón de los Menesteres y nada más. Cuando Hermione pasó por al lado de Harry, éste le sonrió tímidamente provocando un hermoso cosquilleo en su estómago.

Luego de que el muchacho de preciosos ojos verde separara a los alumnos en parejas, todos comenzaron a practicar hechizos no verbales, tanto de ataque como de defensa. A Hermione le había tocado Neville como compañero; el chico le caía muy bien y lo consideraba un gran amigo y una de las mejores personas que había conocido en Hogwarts, pero su nivel era sensiblemente inferior al de ella. Le costaba enormemente dominar los hechizos no verbales (consigna que había puesto Harry para todas las parejas) y estaba logrando que la aburriera ya que Neville no parecía ser capaz de poner en riesgo el escudo protector que ella conjuraba sin esfuerzo.

"Vamos Neville, sé que tu puedes. Recuerda: vacía tu mente todo lo que puedas y concéntrate en el hechizo, piénsalo y deséalo!" Le explicó Harry con infinita paciencia cuando pasó cerca de ellos. Su amigo del alma le tenía un aprecio enorme a Neville no sólo por haber liderado la resistencia dentro de Hogwarts durante el año pasado (y destruido a Nagini con la espada de Gryffindor) sino porque sabía que siempre debía esforzarse al máximo para aprender nuevos hechizos o encantamientos.

Luego de algunos intentos infructuosos más, Hermione decidió colaborar con Harry quien ya estaba sobre Dean y Parvati.

"Neville, por qué no pruebas con un _expelliarmus_ en lugar del _stupefy_?"

"Y tú como sabes qué hechizo estoy utilizando? Si apenas lo susurro..." Le respondió Neville decepcionado.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. "Entonces susurra más bajo. Vamos, prueba de nuevo!"

Al tercer intento, la chica pudo sentir un impacto que fue absorbido por su _protego_. Eso fue suficiente para que Neville le sonriera a Harry justo cuando éste pasaba de nuevo por allí.

"Bien hecho Neville! Confía en ti mismo!" Le dijo; miró a Hermione y le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa de gratitud que hizo temblar las piernas de la chica.

"Cómo puede ser que una simple sonrisa me..." Pensaba mientras comenzaba a sentir nuevamente cosquillas en su estómago, pero fue interrumpida ya que de repente su varita había salido disparada en el aire.

"Genial! Desarmaste a Hermione, muy bien!" Gritó Harry felicitando a un atónito Neville.

Harry fue a buscar la varita y se la llevó a su amiga.

"Toma tu varita, Hermione. Por qué no practican al revés ahora? Hermione, tú ataca y Neville, tú defiéndete." Les dijo a los dos, y luego la miró a ella y en voz muy baja le susurró: "Gracias por dejarte vencer, Neville necesita adquirir confianza en sí mismo."

Dejarse vencer? Ella? Harry no se había dado cuenta de que no había conjurado su escudo por estar embobada mirándolo. Hermione no sabía si destruirlo con alguna fuerte y oscura maldición o gritarle en la cara que había sido culpa de él por haberla distraído con su estúpida y... fascinante sonrisa. Pero no pudo decirle nada porque en ese momento Harry fue hacia donde estaba Seamus ya que éste de alguna manera se las había arreglado para prender fuego a unos almohadones que se hallaban en el piso.

La práctica continuó su curso y Hermione siguió atacando el _protego_ no verbal de Neville; al principio su escudo desaparecía rápidamente bajo su hechizo desarmador y una y otra vez tenían que ir a buscar la varita del muchacho por todos lados, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su escudo protector adquiría cada vez más resistencia.

Tenía que admitir que a veces no podía penetrar el escudo de Neville porque su concentración se perdía misteriosamente en los ojos verdes de su amigo del alma o en su delicioso pantalón de corderoy. Pero había algo más que la estaba perturbando, y era cómo su amigo se desenvolvía con los alumnos. Realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando (y por ello junto al profesor Owens conformaban una pareja estupenda que se complementaban perfectamente) y gracias al ED había aprendido a comunicar sus conocimientos y sus experiencias; a Hermione siempre le había excitado la inteligencia en un muchacho, y si bien siempre supo que además de otras cualidades Harry era inteligente, ahora que lo veía desenvolverse como profesor de la práctica de Defensa sus sentimientos por él se habían hecho más... incontenibles.

"Muy bien!" Gritó Harry cuando faltaban unos pocos minutos para que finalizara la clase. "Alto! Gran trabajo, lo han hecho muy bien. Los felicito!"

"Bien, todavía tenemos algunos minutos. Lo han hecho muy bien, pero he visto que sólo utilizaron el escudo protector para defenderse. Hermione, quieres ser mi pareja?"

La muchacha, distraída por sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y se sonrojó abruptamente. Notó que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando algunos alumnos rieron por la proposición y también se ruborizó; soltó una risita para descargar tensiones mientras se ubicaba a unos cuantos metros de su amigo.

"Alguien puede decirme cómo puedo protegerme de ella sin utilizar el escudo? Seamus?"

"Yo…" Comenzó a responder el chico de ascendencia irlandesa; estaba sudado y visiblemente cansado. "Pues… no lo sé, esquivándolos?"

Hermione asintió, ya que era uno de los métodos alternativos para defenderse a los cuales Harry se refirió durante la clase, pero puso sus ojos en blanco cuando todos rieron pensando que Seamus bromeaba.

"Acaso no han prestado atención a la explicaciones de Harry?" Pensó fastidiada.

"Pues es cuestión de intentarlo, no lo crees? Hermione, comienza." Dijo su amigo sonriendo.

"Debe de estar bromeando." Pensó la chica alarmada. Harry quería que ella lo atacara sin que él se protegiera con alguna defensa? Aparentemente sí ya que su amigo se hallaba en posición, esperando el hechizo de Hermione sin la varita lista.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Pensó, apuntando a las piernas de Harry para minimizar el impacto. No quería lastimarlo, y menos aún dejarlo en ridículo frente a la clase.

Pero su amigo esquivó el hechizo fácilmente, y exclamó: "Bien, ahora con más decisión!"

Luego de algunos segundos de dudas, resolvió repetir el mismo hechizo pero esta vez apuntando a su cintura. Harry nuevamente lo esquivó sin esfuerzo y Hermione comenzó a irritarse; odiaba no poder dar en el blanco aunque se tratara de su amigo.

"Lo ven? Esquivar hechizos no es tan mala idea, Seamus. Es un recurso más y a veces puede ser práctico, por no decir necesario cuando nos toman de sorpresa y no tenemos tiempo para conjurar un escudo. Pero no podemos abusar de ello ya que no podemos pretender esquivar todo lo que nos arrojan."

"Caradura, si ni siquiera lo intenté seriamente!" Se dijo a si misma conteniendo una sonrisa sarcástica; notó que Harry la miró intensamente durante escasos segundos.

"Además, Hermione no quiere ponerme en ridículo delante de todos así que si bien parece sencillo esquivar los hechizos que ella me arroja no se confíen nunca..."

"Mis hechizos son sencillos de esquivar? _Expelliarmus_!" Pensó Hermione perdiendo el miedo que sentía por arrojarle algún maleficio a un desprotegido Harry.

El hechizo interrumpió la explicación de su amigo, quien tuvo que esforzarse en esquivarlo; y sin embargo, volvió a sonreírle con esa sonrisa tan extraña y atractiva que comenzaba por la comisura de sus labios y se extendía por todo su rostro; la muchacha arrojó otro maleficio para intentar borrar el gesto de estúpida embobada que seguramente tenía dibujado en su rostro.

Logró que Harry tuviera que tirarse al piso y luego conjurar un escudo para protegerse de otro hechizo suyo. A esa altura del duelo notó que los alumnos se habían dividido para alentarlos, varones por Harry y mujeres por ella.

Siguió arrojando hechizos desarmadores para debilitar el escudo de Harry, y tuvo que utilizar el _protego_ para absorber un par de contraataques de su amigo. La mente de la muchacha estaba concentrada y fija en su objetivo como Harry le había enseñado.

"Olé!" Gritaron todos cuando Hermione esquivó un hechizo de Harry con sus piernas, y exclamaron al unísono un grito de asombro al ver cómo el escudo del ayudante de la práctica de Defensa resplandeció al máximo conteniendo a duras penas los contraataques de la chica.

"Listo, ya lo tengo ganado." Pensó triunfante la chica, sobre todo cuando Harry le arrojó un débil hechizo que ella sólo tuvo que esquivar. Confiada, contraatacó con un _stupefy_ para terminar de destruir el escudo de su amigo, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo gritar con decisión:

"_Denego_!"

"Demonios, Harry!" Pensó mientras tuvo que conjurar un escudo con todas sus fuerzas para absorber el hechizo reflejado por el potente y avanzado escudo de Harry; el impacto casi la hace perder el equilibrio. El sonido similar a un _gong_ producido por el escudo del muchacho aún se escuchaba retumbando en el aula.

"_Stupefy_!" Contraatacó la chica logrando que Harry se tirara al suelo de nuevo, y sin darle respiro le arrojó un hechizo desarmador y un _levicorpus_ no verbales que fueron absorbidos por el _protego_ de Harry.

"_Solum Gelidus!_"

De pronto, sintió que sus pies resbalaban; no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó aparatosamente al piso con su trasero.

"Accio varita de Hermione!"

Hermione no lo podía creer, había estado a punto de ganar el duelo (batir a nada menos que Harry Potter hubiese sido excelente para su reputación, y su amigo seguramente sentiría orgullo por ella) pero de alguna manera Harry se las había arreglado para vencerla.

Sentada en el piso, lo seguía mirando anonadada. Qué hechizo había sido ese? No lo entendía, pero le dio la impresión de que se había formado hielo en el piso y la había hecho resbalar. Conjurar un _denego_ fue sumamente arriesgado ya que pudo salirle mal y perder el duelo, pero hacerla resbalar... no sabía si sentirse una idiota o sentir admiración por la inventiva y la creatividad de su amigo ante situaciones complicadas. Aceptó la ayuda de Harry tendiéndole su mano y se levantó; al verle la cara se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por su reacción. El muchacho se dio vuelta y se dirigió a los alumnos, que recién terminaban de aplaudir la demostración.

"Lo ven? Los recursos para defenderse son muchos, y sólo nos limita nuestra imaginación. En este caso utilicé una distracción para contenerla y luego la pude desestabilizar con un hechizo que practicaremos este domingo. La clase concluyó, estuvieron geniales, en serio. Vayan a descansar!"

Los saludo uno a uno mientras se retiraban, y de nuevo notó que Parvati lo miró con una mirada típica de "_soy tuya Harry"_ mientras se acercó a saludarlo. Hermione aún se hallaba en el mismo lugar por detrás de él y su sangre por algún motivo comenzó a hervirle por dentro; obviamente su amigo no había notado el descarado intento de la muchacha hindú por atraer su atención (Harry no era una luz en ese aspecto, poseía una ingenuidad que a veces la irritaba y a veces le resultaba encantadora) ni tampoco que Padma tomaba de un brazo a su hermana para sacarla del aula mientras Lavender reía. Hermione consideró seriamente arrojarle un buen hechizo mocomurciélago directamente al rostro.

"Estás... bien?" Estuviste brillante, Hermione. Sólo pude derrotarte con esa pequeña trampa!"

Hermione aún miraba desquiciada a Parvati y tuvo que enfocar su vista en su amigo, quien ahora la estaba mirando fijamente a un par de metros de ella. En ese momento, su corazón estalló jubiloso ante el reconocimiento de su amigo, pero estaba demasiado agitada por el duelo, exasperada ante la pequeña trampa que había empleado para derrotarla y enervada por los nervios de esa estúpida alumna hindú como para que se le refleje la alegría en su rostro.

"Me pudiste haber derrotado, hemos practicado juntos un par de veces y... ya me conoces así que decidí probar algo nuevo... y yo..."

"Claro que te conozco! Te conozco como nadie, Harry Potter!" Pensó furiosa, pero sintió cómo esa furia iba desapareciendo dando paso a una creciente ternura por verlo tan preocupado por lo que ella sentía y pensaba en ese momento. Comenzó a sentir una intensa excitación por tenerlo tan cerca y tan a mano, y algo relacionado con estar en un aula la encendía aún más.

"Lo siento Hermione! No me dirás nada? No quiero que te enojes!"

"Enojada? Cómo puedo enojarme contigo, maldición!" Pensó sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. Ya sin poder contenerse, esbozó una levísima sonrisa malévola ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo agarró de la camisa con sus manos, lo acercó a ella y lo besó tan intensamente como pudo. Ya no le importaba que estuviera en un aula con un integrante del cuerpo de profesores del colegio, sólo pensaba que era Harry, su amigo del alma, y que se querían tanto pero tanto que le parecía imposible de creer que sólo se habían besado una vez.

Se sentía profundamente excitada y cuando Harry por fin reaccionó pasándole sus brazos por su cintura sus cuerpos se fusionaron y encajaron perfectamente. Le acariciaba el cabello negro con una mano y con la otra le recorría el cuerpo, disfrutando cada centímetro de él. Le hubiese gustado mucho más si no hubiera tanta ropa de por medio, pero era algo que aún siquiera se animaba a desear y que sólo permanecía en el fondo de sus fantasías. Amaba sentir las caricias de su amigo en su espalda, uno de sus puntos débiles, y sus labios y lengua jugando con los suyos. Sentía irrefrenables deseos de besarlo por todos lados pero debía contenerse, no podía perder los estribos en un aula siendo ella Premio Anual y él...

"La puerta del aula está abierta, cualquiera puede... Oh, por Merlín, Harry!" Cualquier intento de razonamiento fue interrumpido por unos suaves y muy intensos mordiscos que su amigo le daba en su labio inferior. No pudo evitar algunos gemidos de placer ante el descubrimiento de que eso la volvía loca, y deseó quedarse allí para siempre con él.

Sin embargo, sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía separó su boca de la de Harry con mucho pesar; cualquiera podría entrar al aula en cualquier momento, y si el año escolar empezaba así…

Hermione no podía despegarse de su amigo, lo hallaba irresistible. Apoyó su frente en la de él y le susurró: "Harry, el profesor Owens te espera en la sala de profesores."

Harry afortunadamente pareció comprender lo peligroso de la situación, lo besó intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él y se marchó reluctante del aula; antes de salir por la puerta se volvió para mirarlo y se alegró de ver que Harry estaba parado en el mismo lugar con un gesto inequívoco de embobamiento en su cara; le sonrió y salió disparada hacia el Gran Comedor con sus pulsaciones todavía desbocadas.

***HP***

Era sábado por la tarde y Hermione se hallaba sentada en su sillón preferido frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor. Recién se había terminado de dar una ducha para despejar su cabeza y dedicarse a estudiar algunos capítulos del libro _Las Runas Mágicas en Inglaterra_ para la asignatura Runas Antiguas, pero no lograba que su mente se concentrara afondo en lo que intentaba leer.

"_Las runas aparentemente fueron introducidas en Inglaterra a mediados del siglo V por los Vikingos en épocas de las primeras invasiones a las islas Británicas. Otra teoría indica que las runas fueron importadas desde Frisia por los mismo Vikingos, quienes..."_

Hermione releyó el primer párrafo del capítulo varias veces sin éxito, hasta que al final agachó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con las manos. Hiciera lo que hiciera o leyera lo que leyera, no podía sacarse a Harry de la cabeza.

"No, es imposible, no puedo estar enamorada de Harry, es mi mejor amigo! Y es el mejor amigo de Ron aunque sigan sin dirigirse la palabra!"

La confusión dentro de su cabeza era enorme. No comprendía cómo una persona tan racional como ella se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias y los sentimientos. Buscaba excusas para justificar su comportamiento: que Ron no parecía comprender sus necesidades ni querer compartir intereses en común, que Harry parecía ser su perfecto complemento y por ende ella era presa de la confusión, que ella pensaba cosas que sólo Harry parecía entender y viceversa, y así seguía la lista.

"Jamás me había gustado en ese aspecto, y nunca pensé siquiera en que algo romántico podía pasar entre nosotros dos; bah, sólo en algunas ocasiones mientras acampábamos huyendo de Voldemort, pero eso debe haber sido por mi resentimiento hacia Ron por haberme abandonado. Por qué ahora?"

Un par de alumnos de primero o segundo pasaron corriendo rumbo a la salida de la sala común haciendo demasiada alharaca. Sonrió meneando su cabeza cuando recordó el libro _Los disfraces que utiliza el tiempo para cambiar las cosas sin que nadie se entere_, que compró hace años en Flourish & Blotts. Era tan malo que lo abandonó antes de la mitad, pero aún recordaba que el autor describía al tiempo como una especie de dios que por medio de la magia de su varita retocaba durante largos lapsos de tiempo pequeñísimos detalles, ya sea de una casa, de un libro o incluso de una relación entre personas. De esa manera, la gente no percibía los cambios ya que no eran bruscos o de golpe sino ínfimos y muy espaciados, y resultaba engañada creyendo que todo estaba como antes.

Cuando leyó que el autor lo relacionaba con las veces en las cuales uno leía un libro por segunda vez después de muchos años y lo hallaba distinto a lo que uno recordaba haber leído, se rió estrepitosamente y lo cerró de un golpe para nunca más abrirlo. Pero debía reconocer que la metáfora que utilizaba para describir los cambios en una relación entre dos personas era buena, o llamativa cuando menos.

"Y por qué ahora?" Esa pregunta dejaba de tener sentido, ya que no era cierto. Los cambios dentro de la mente de Hermione con respecto a lo que pensaba o sentía por Harry habían sido tan sutiles a lo largo de los últimos meses que ella no se había dado cuenta, y cuando se daba cuenta automáticamente tapaba esa posibilidad con una batería de excusas y justificaciones.

"_El alfabeto rúnico anglosajón desciende directamente del Futhark antiguo, pero debido a su necesidad de adaptación al idioma inglés antiguo que se utilizaba en esos tiempos los veinticuatro símbolos originales de las runas vikingas (que en sus orígenes eran sólo dieciséis) pasaron a ser treinta y tres. Las runas que se añadieron..."_

Hermione seguía intentando leer el libro de Runas Antiguas, pero no lograba terminar ese capítulo. Se sentía frustrada e impotente porque no poder concentrarse en un libro no le había pasado nunca; y lo que más le llamaba la atención era que no recordaba haber tenido problemas de concentración mientras estaba con Ron. Por enésima vez levantó la vista del libro y miró hacia donde un grupito de chicas de tercero sentadas en unos sillones cuchicheaban entre ellas.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba realmente mal en su relación con Harry fue cuando fue a Australia a buscar a sus padres con él y Ron. Después de un par de semanas de búsqueda (ya que se habían mudado de Melbourne a una ciudad llamada Geelong), finalmente dieron con ellos y Hermione pudo restaurar las memorias borradas en las mentes de sus padres. Feliz y aliviada, la muchacha quiso quedarse con ellos algunos días y los tres insistieron en que Harry y Ron se quedaran también. Al cabo de unos pocos días había comenzado a notar cómo su supuesto novio (aún no habían formalizado su noviazgo) ya no estaba tan interesado en estar allí y compartir tiempo con ella y sus padres, y parecía querer volver a Inglaterra. Harry por el contrario no parecía tener apuro alguno y no podía ocultar su alegría al ver lo contenta que ella estaba, y descubrió que mientras sus padres apenas hablaban con Ron, se llevaban cada vez mejor con Harry. Si bien al principio lo había atribuido a que Ron no sabía cómo encajar porque había crecido entre magos y en cambio Harry sí porque había vivido toda su infancia con sus tíos muggles, sus padres le habían confiado que el muchacho de cabello negro les había caído muy bien y que era demasiado centrado y modesto como para ser lo que ellos imaginaban que era (de acuerdo a la cantidad de cosas que Hermione les contaba sobre él).

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese viaje había sido el inicio de muchas cosas. No sólo el momento en el cual comenzó a mirar a Harry de otra manera sino que también fue cuando Ron comenzó a distanciarse de su amigo; de alguna manera el muchacho pelirrojo había detectado ese cambio en Hermione, algo extraño en él ya que Ron no era de los que prestaban atención a ese tipo de cosas.

"Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto por más extraño e incómodo que sea para mí. Debe haber una explicación razonable, no puede ser posible que me esté enamorando de Harry."

Hermione pensaba y pensaba. La idea de lentos y graduales cambios entre ellos dos comenzó a parecerle insuficiente; no podía bajo ningún punto de vista haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y sentir el profundo amor que hoy sentía por él.

"No, no fue algo gradual, fue algo repentino y... lacerante."

Sus recuerdos ahora volaron al momento en el cual Harry escapó de todo y de todos con rumbo desconocido, en una decisión tan impulsiva y desesperada que no hubo tiempo para convencerlo de que no se fuera. Ella estaba presente en su casa del Valle de Godric, sólo ella, y el dolor que sintió al verlo furioso, gritándole sin piedad y totalmente desencajado por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo fue... lacerante.

Cuando Harry se desapareció frente a ella, sintió que un gigantesco hueco se había formado en su alma y que nunca podría recuperarse. Su huida la había lastimado salvajemente, y se había quedado sentada en el piso de esa casa llorando desconsoladamente como jamás había llorado antes, sintiendo que su amigo del alma se escapaba de todos pero también de ella. Así estuvo durante un par de horas, maldiciéndolo por haberla abandonado tan cruelmente y culpándose por no haber previsto que eso ocurriera sabiendo lo mal que Harry la estaba pasando entre tantas culpas y ataques.

Ese enorme vacío que sentía y que no podía llenar con nada ni con nadie fue el detonante que le mostró sin medias tintas lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su vida. No tomaba jamás una decisión sin pensar en lo que opinaría Harry, y nunca iba a algún sitio o lugar sin desear que Harry fuera también; pero en ese momento sintió que ya era demasiado tarde y que se tendría que acostumbrar a vivir sin la idea de él (tenía que reconocer que ya por ese entonces se veían cada vez menos por culpa de Ron y sus celos y peleas con Harry).

Los meses que siguieron fueron horribles. Ella no podía recuperarse de la pérdida de su amigo, y a veces tenía la espantosa sensación de que toda la tristeza y depresión que Hermione sentía era porque Harry había muerto y ella se negaba a aceptar esa idea recreando en su mente una huida; sólo cuando un largo tiempo después recibió una carta de él pudo sacarse esa espantosa sensación. Encima, durante ese largo período su relación con Ron se había estancado, por culpa de ella ya que su desgano era total y también por culpa del pelirrojo; él intuía que su lamentable estado se debía fundamentalmente a la ausencia de Harry, y lejos de apoyarla comenzó a tratarla con frialdad e indiferencia. Los Weasley habían quedado casi tan sorprendidos y apenados como ella ya que consideraban a Harry parte de la familia (aunque también se había estando alejando de ellos por sus distanciamientos con Ginny y Ron), y no tardaron en notar las conductas de Hermione y Ron. Al principio no se entrometían pero luego de un par de meses comenzaron a fastidiarse con el pelirrojo; Hermione incluso juraba que tanto Fleur como Ginny sabían sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Maldición, cómo dejé que la situación con Harry llegara a esto." Pensó, intentando hacerse sentir culpable; pero no lo iba a lograr y lo sabía. Se sentía excitada y expectante por verlo de nuevo el día de mañana, y cada vez que recordaba sus besos y sus caricias una hermosa sensación de calor la invadía por completo. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraban cuando recordaba los ojos verdes de su amigo y su bella mirada, una mirada extraña que transmitía ingenuidad y seducción al mismo tiempo. Finalmente sonrió y se levantó del sillón para ir a comer algo al Gran Comedor; quizá allí pudiera prestar más atención al capítulo del libro que quería leer.

"Hola Hermione! Te has dado por vencida?"

La muchacha castaña se sobresaltó al no notar que Ginny había entrado a la sala común, acompañada por dos compañeras suyas.

"Que me di por vencida de qué?" Preguntó dubitativa.

"De leer ese libro de…" Bajó la vista para ver el libro que Hermione llevaba en su mano. "Runas. Por Merlín Hermione, sé que te estás aburriendo sin Harry y Ron pero es el primer fin de semana!"

"Pues…" No sabía qué decir ya que era verdad, aunque sólo en parte. "Ya sabes cuándo serán las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor?" Preguntó cambiando de tema.

"Sí, dentro de dos semanas. Pero dudo que hagamos una buena temporada, no sé cómo haré para reemplazar a Harry y a Katie."

"Descuida, eres una gran cazadora. Seguro que lo harán bien."

"Bueno, ése es un problema ya que no abundan buscadores decentes. Creo que si no encuentro alguno que dé la talla tendré que jugar como buscadora y probar otro cazador."

"Estás bien?"

Hermione levantó sus cejas. "Sí, por qué?"

Ginny debió de haber notado su falta de interés en los pormenores del equipo de Quidditch; lo único que le había interesado de ese deporte era ver jugar a Harry.

"Por nada, es que te noto desganada. No habrás recibido carta de Ron, verdad?"

"No, sabes que a Ron no le gusta escribir."

Ginny la miraba fijo. "Y qué sucedió al final? Ya sabes, cuando se encontraron para platicar la última vez. No mes has contado aún."

Hermione suspiró y le contestó algunos segundos después. "Hemos decidido tomarnos un tiempo para poner nuestras… prioridades en orden."

Lejos de sorprenderse, Ginny hizo un gesto de resignación. "Sí, me lo suponía. Creía que después de que la guerra terminara ustedes podrían… ya sabes… tener más tiempo."

"Más tiempo…" Pensó la muchacha castaña. La falta total de tiempo durante sus años en Hogwarts (ya sea por estudiar o por preocupaciones relacionadas con los enemigos de Harry) se había transformado en una parte esencial de su personalidad, y cuando al terminar la guerra por fin dispuso de tiempo para todo lo que nunca pudo hacer antes descubrió que no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre; y lo mismo le había pasado a Harry: mientras todos disfrutaban y celebraban con júbilo y distensión, ellos dos no lograban disfrutar como los demás.

Y además, al tener más tiempo libre también descubrió que su relación con Ron no iba a ser tan idílica como había creído durante años.

"Sí, bueno, es que…" Hermione tenía la vista perdida en la pared del fondo de la sala común. "Fue culpa mía, estuve… ausente… durante meses y quizá eso contribuyó a que Ron cambiara con respecto a mí."

Ginny la miró extrañada. "De qué hablas? Claro que no fue culpa tuya, o por lo menos no tuya exclusivamente. Ron se ha portado como un idiota contigo."

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo seguía mirando al mismo sector de la pared del fondo. Ginny torció su cabeza para interponer su rostro en la línea de visión de Hermione, y cuando ella enfocó su vista en la pelirroja, esta última agregó con una media sonrisa altanera:

"Pero sí, es verdad, recuerdo que durante meses has actuado… extraño… parecías ida o algo así, como si una parte de ti te hubiera abandonado." Le dijo, y añadió unos segundos después fingiendo que pensaba "Fueron esos meses en los que casualmente Harry se había marchado a Francia, no es así?"

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta con un gesto de sabelotodo superada y se marchó hacia los dormitorios en donde sus amigas la esperaban. Hermione apenas pudo contenerse y no echarle un maleficio, enfurecida por la desfachatez de Ginny al refregarle semejante estupidez en su propio rostro. Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle eso?

Acaso sus sentimientos de pérdida y desolación habían sido tan evidente para todos?

*****HP*****

"Stiglitz, no estoy para nadie. Estaré en la Sala sin Nombre."

Su voz grave y misteriosa retumbó por toda la oficina, y obtuvo un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza como única respuesta del aspirante a inefable, el cual estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un enorme libro antiguo.

Croaker lo miró por un par de segundos y se marchó frunciendo su entrecejo.

"Imbécil, se tomó muy en serio el juramento de inefabilidad. Hará una gran carrera."

Una vez dentro de la sala en donde se almacenaban los estudios y las pistas acerca de los objetos más misteriosos del mundo mágico, se sentó en la larga mesa que se hallaba en medio de dicha sala y comenzó a revolver algunos pergaminos antiguos. Finalmente dio con el que buscaba, el cual estaba escrito íntegramente en runas.

"Maldito Ollivander, por qué no me dijo que el pergamino sobre la vida de Barnabas Deverill estaba escrita en alfabeto rúnico."

Croaker odiaba las runas, especialmente las pertenecientes a los alfabetos más antiguos. Pero como quería ser inefable sus conocimientos sobre ellas debían ser excelentes. Maldiciendo, Croaker se puso a descifrar el pergamino y luego de un buen tiempo pudo reconstruir la primer parte; aparentemente el tal Barnabas Deverill escribía en forma de prosa y, como lamentablemente esperaba, su lectura no era sencilla; en esos remotos tiempos muchos escribían de tal manera que sólo unos pocos podrían interpretar correctamente el verdadero significado de sus escritos.

_Harbert el sucio lo llamaban,_

_Aquel que tan torpemente la blandía,_

_Muchos lo habían desafiado bajo el frondoso fresno,_

_Y muchos murieron con escarnio,_

_Pero oscura era la luz que lo rodeaba,_

_Y oscuro su indecible final._

Croaker suspiró fastidiado; en ese momento no le interesaba en lo más mínimo leer sobre las desventuras de magos que habían vivido muchos siglos atrás. Un par de horas después y cuando su cabeza ya estaba hastiada de tantas runas (algunas de las cuales eran casi ilegibles por el mal estado del pergamino) dio con una sección de un poema del tal Deverill que le llamó la atención.

_Y cuando me percaté de mi error,_

_Ya el tiempo se había acabado para mí,_

_Por lo que el atroz destino encarnado en ese extraño,_

_Finalmente me mostró su verdadero rostro,_

_Rostro que siempre había querido evitar mirar,_

_Y que descubrí que era la muerte.  
_

_Aquel extraño,_

_A todo el poder de la varita ajeno,_

_Bajo el mismo fresno me dejó tendido,_

_Y sin conocer de magia nada,_

_El atroz destino quiso que la reliquia,_

_En sus manos sin saber quedara._

El inefable se quedó largos minutos leyendo y releyendo su traducción, revisando su trabajo por posibles errores cometidos. Contemplaba la posibilidad de que la palabra _reliquia_ fuera mencionada casualmente, como si el autor del poema y amo de la varita la considerara sumamente valiosa; en ese caso dicha palabra estaría conformada por ocho runas, de acuerdo al alfabeto rúnico medieval en que estaba escrito el poema.

Sin embargo, en este caso la palabra reliquia estaba formada por un solo símbolo, una vara ("_is"_ era el significado de dicha runa por separado) dentro de un círculo, que a su vez estaban dentro de un triángulo.

"Qué demonios hace ese símbolo ahí? Si ni siquiera es una runa."

El símbolo en cuestión no era una runa, pero Ollivander creía que la varita, el círculo y el triángulo podían ser símbolos derivados de algunas runas. Él no lo creía posible ya que no había círculos en los alfabetos rúnicos antiguos ni tampoco trazos horizontales, por lo que el triángulo tampoco podía ser una runa.

"Entonces… ése es realmente el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte." Pensó Croaker aturdido. Comenzó a notar cómo sus estudios e investigaciones de hacía muchísimos años acerca de la Varita y de las Reliquias de la Muerte caían en un pozo profundo; tantos años y esfuerzos para desentrañar los misterios de las Reliquias desperdiciados; si tan sólo hubiese leído ese maldito poema antes…

El cerebro del inefable de pronto hizo click, y automáticamente se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose hacia las altas estanterías de madera oscura que cubrían casi todas las paredes de la Sala. Buscó unos segundos el casillero en donde yacía la información conocida sobre las antiguas investigaciones de la Varita de Sauco, y cuando posó su vista en la descripción de su contenido (en runas) vio el símbolo.

"Imposible."

Sentía la sangre congelándose dentro de sus venas mientras recorría desesperadamente con su vista el resto de los casilleros, y ubicó fácilmente los otros dos casilleros que buscaba, el de la _capa de invisibilidad de la muerte_ y el de la _piedra para llama a los muertos_, ambos con el mismo símbolo de las Reliquias.

Nadie sabía (de los pocos que conocían la existencia de dicha Sala sin Nombre) cómo habían aparecido los símbolos de las Reliquias de la Muerte al lado de las runas que conformaban la descripción de lo que contenían los casilleros. Cuando él entró por primera vez a la Sala (una vez que fue nombrado Jefe de los Inefables hacía ya mucho tiempo) esos símbolos ya estaban ahí, y en aquel entonces le había dado la impresión de que habían sido grabados mágicamente por alguien que él desconocía. Nunca supo el verdadero significado de dicho símbolo hasta que comenzó a investigar la Varita de Sauco con Ollivander muchos años atrás.

"Imposible. Nunca nadie ha tenido las Reliquias, por lo menos no a todas."

Croaker volvió al casillero de la Varita de Sauco, pensativo y anonadado. No, era imposible que un simple y joven muchacho las haya encontrado. Potter había demostrado ser capaz de muchas cosas y llevar a cabo tareas y responsabilidades bajo las cuales muchos sucumbirían, pero hallar las Reliquias era… imposible.

"Él es el amo de la Varita de Sauco, qué posibilidades hay de que siquiera conozca la existencia de las demás Reliquias?" Pensaba intentando convencerse de lo que ya le resultaba inevitable de sólo recordar quién había sido el mentor del muchacho.

"Dumbledore."

Era una posibilidad. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos podría haber descubierto las Reliquias, pero qué sentido tenía transmitirle tamaño conocimiento a un muchacho?

"Voldemort. Potter dijo que Voldemort estaba tras la Varita."

Sí. Sólo bajo esa peligrosa posibilidad Dumbledore se pudo haber atrevido a contarle sobre las Reliquias, y así hacer todo lo necesario para que el mago oscuro no la obtuviera. Pero cargar con semejante peso a un muchacho joven e inexperto…

Aún así, debido a su naturaleza escéptica Croaker no encontraba razones que le mostraran pruebas fehacientes de que Potter supiera sobre las otras dos Reliquias, hasta que recordó algo que lo dejó petrificado en el lugar en el que estaba parado.

"Potter tiene… una capa de invisibilidad." Su mente rápidamente comenzó a evaluar la situación. Sabía que las capas de invisibilidad no eran muy raras, de hecho con unos cuantos galeones cualquiera podía tener una capa de esas; pero una vez más la incertidumbre lo asaltó.

"Demasiada casualidad. Potter es el amo de la Varita de Sauco, y tiene una capa de invisibilidad."

Y cuando de nuevo estuvo a punto de convencerse que no era prueba suficiente para creer que el muchacho sabía sobre las Reliquias recordó otro detalle, insignificante para él hasta ese momento.

"Él y su amiga Granger se hallaban observando los casilleros de las otras dos Reliquias; los vi cuando ellos dos estuvieron aquí hace unos días. Ellos… saben."

Atónito, Croaker se sentó pesadamente en una silla cercana a él. Miraba hacia el casillero de la capa de invisibilidad de la muerte sin realmente ver, con su mente trabajando febrilmente.

"Harry Potter posee las Reliquias de la Muerte?"

*****HP*****


	22. Un paso adelante, un paso atrás

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**22 – Un paso adelante, un paso atrás  
**

"Oh, ya veo. _Crucio_!"

Patrichs se detuvo en seco justo antes de ingresar a la sala más grande, ubicada dentro de una fábrica abandonada que los mortífagos utilizaban como cuartel central temporal; por lo que escuchó, se imaginó quién estaba usando el maleficio cruciatus. Frunció el entrecejo al escuchar los gritos de dolor del que estaba siendo torturado, y preguntándose quién demonios sería el que chillaba entró.

"_Crucio_! Te estaba esperando, Patrichs!"

El encapuchado le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio a Yaxley mientras se acercaba. Miró a la víctima tendida en el piso quien aún temblaba por la maldición aplicada en él; era muy joven y no lo reconoció.

"Sí, me imagino que no lo conoces. Hemos tenido que reclutar voluntarios ya que, como bien sabes, tus _grupos_ no paran de fracasar una y otra vez."

Patrichs miró de reojo al mortífago de rostro regordete y lleno de cicatrices.

"Quién es? Qué ha hecho?" Le preguntó el encapuchado con desprecio.

"Éste? Uno de los nuevos, y debo decir que su falta de fe resulta… inquietante. _Crucio_!"

La voz del mortífago rugió por toda la sala, y fue tapada instantáneamente por nuevos gritos de dolor que se prolongaron durante varios segundos.

"Crucio! Levántate y dinos lo que me has dicho unos minutos atrás!" Le ordenó Yaxley, haciéndolo levantar con un movimiento de su varita. El débil aspirante a mortífago colgaba del aire y sólo podía balbucear algunas palabras que no se podían comprender.

"Lo ves? Unos pocos minutos de sesión de tortura y ya está estúpido. Debe ser un maldito sangre sucia!" Gritó.

"Calma. Sólo déjalo en el piso y hablará." Yaxley le hizo caso y movió su varita, ocasionando que el mortífago cayera estrepitosamente al piso. Patrichs se acercó, pasó una mano cerca de la frente de la víctima y murmuró algunas frases en un susurro que casi no se oyeron. El joven mortífago volvió repentinamente a la realidad y al instante sus ojos se abrieron del miedo.

"Ya está." Dijo levantándose. "Ahora pregúntale lo que quieras, él te responderá."

Yaxley miró con desconfianza a Patrichs; odiaba terriblemente a ese oscuro encapuchado pero tenía que reconocer que era sumamente poderoso.

"Repite todo lo que piensas sobre el Señor Tenebroso, maldito cobarde!" Le espetó Yaxley.

Luego de unos segundos, el joven mortífago respondió con voz trémula, seguramente imaginando que lo matarían de todas formas.

"Yo… no… lo siento… estaba equivocado…" Gimió cerrando los ojos esperando el chorro de luz verde que acabaría con su vida.

Patrichs lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. "Habla, imbécil. Tengo métodos para hacerte hablar pero tu mente quedará tan destruida que… preferirás morir."

"Sí, quizá quieras acompañar a los Longbottom en San Mungo… por siempre!" Agregó Yaxley forzando una carcajada rasposa.

El mortífago, aún tendido en el piso, se arrastró y apoyo su espalda contra una pared. Su rostro estaba sudado y se lo veía conmocionado por la amenaza; obviamente prefería morir.

"El Señor Tenebroso está…" Tragó saliva y prosiguió. "Yo… no creo que el Señor Tenebroso retorne… yo… vi la fotografía de su cuerpo en el Profeta! Estaba muerto!"

Patrichs observaba al mortífago, quien gemía aterrado ante lo que decía. Ahora comprendía por qué Yaxley lo estaba torturando.

"Sí… todos recordamos esa fotografía. Ellos pagarán por haber publicado esa imagen de nuestro Señor Oscuro… a su tiempo."

"Lo ves, Patrichs? Él no conoce el verdadero poder del Señor Tenebroso, me repugna!" Rugió apuntando con su varita al cuello del joven mortífago.

"Alto! Baja tu varita… ahora."

Yaxley lo miró con su típica mirada asesina. "No necesitamos este tipo de… elementos… entre nosotros."

Patrichs hizo caso omiso de lo dicho por el mortífago de las cicatrices y se dirigió al que estaba en el piso.

"Acaso… no sabes que el Señor Tenebroso es el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos? Y que él tiene suficientes conocimientos como para volver de la… muerte?"

"Yo… sé que él regresó de la muerte algunos años atrás… pero… su cuerpo… estaba sin vida…" El joven mortífago tartamudeaba ante lo que creía que era su inminente fin.

"El cuerpo… no significa nada, sólo es un envase. Es el alma lo que importa, y el alma de nuestro Señor es eterna!" Explicó fríamente Patrichs.

El mortífago lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos. "Cómo… puede volver… su alma… si su cuerpo fue incinerado?"

"Imbécil! No lo entiendes?" Gritó Patrichs; su estallido de furia fue tal que generó una onda expansiva que presionó la cabeza del mortífago contra la pared como si estuviera sujeta por una fuerza invisible. "El Señor Oscuro venció a la muerte! Ha vuelto una vez y volverá de nuevo! Sólo hay que… buscarlo!"

Con un movimiento de su varita, levantó al mortífago en el aire y lo arrojó varios metros hacia la salida de la sala. "Apréndetelo! Y márchate antes de que me arrepienta y esparza tus sucias entrañas por toda Inglaterra!"

El joven, sorprendido por su suerte, se levantó del piso y salió corriendo de la sala.

"Por qué lo dejaste ir?" Le espetó Yaxley.

"Querías matarlo? No podemos darnos ese lujo, somos pocos."

"Sí, somos pocos gracias a ti y a tus _grupos_! Por culpa tuya perdimos doce mortífagos a manos de un muchacho de dieciocho años!"

Patrichs se enfureció de nuevo y en menos de un instante su varita estaba clavada contra el cuello regordete de Yaxley.

"Mis grupos han estado buscando al Señor Tenebroso e infiltrándose en los estratos de poder del Ministerio! Es mucho más de lo que ustedes hicieron la primera vez que él volvió! Y sí, he perdido doce mortífagos, pero gracias a eso sabemos que Potter es el amo de la Varita de la Muerte. Acaso crees que el Señor Tenebroso no apreciará esa… información?"

Patrichs odiaba a ese malogrado mortífago; no comprendía cómo fue uno de los preferidos por el Señor Oscuro. Sentía demasiadas ganas de matarlo allí mismo.

"Quién te crees que eres? Soy uno de los pocos que quedan de su vieja camada de servidores! Y ustedes…" Yaxley no pudo proseguir porque Patrichs presionó aún más su varita en su cuello.

"Y nosotros? No somos muchos porque no hubo tiempo pero somos mejores que ustedes, más… poderosos." Le respondió con toda la frialdad que podía; sentía desprecio por ese patético mortífago y por los que habían traicionado la causa entregándose o declarándose inocentes por haber estado bajo el maleficio _imperius_.

Patrichs sacó la varita del cuello de Yaxley y dio media vuelta para marcharse; había ido para hablar con él sobre la marcha de los planes pero prefirió hacerlo otro día; estaba demasiado enfurecido como para discutir con él en ese momento y terminaría matándolo; por ahora no creía conveniente hacerlo.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la sala se dio vuelta y volvió a apuntarlo con su varita, tomando a Yaxley desprevenido.

"Otra cosa. No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre ante nadie. La próxima vez que lo hagas te mataré sin titubear."

Dejando a Yaxley con un gesto de ira descontrolada en su rostro, salió de la sala rumbo a la salida para allí desaparecerse; tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y muy poco tiempo.

*****HP*****

Hermione estaba ansiosa, demasiado para su gusto. La clase extra de práctica de Defensa del domingo había resultado excelente, pero de nuevo su concentración falló en algunos momentos de la misma. Antes de la clase había quedado con Harry en ir a algún lugar del Castillo y hablar una vez terminada la práctica; ella le había prometido contarle lo que había sucedido con Ron pero estaba sumamente interesada en que su amigo le contara todo sobre lo que sucedió cuando fueron a la tienda de Ollivander con el Ministro y Croaker.

Se hallaba parada fuera del aula, esperándolo; había sido la última en salir para que nadie la viera en el pasillo. Estaba nerviosa.

"Qué ridículo! He hablado a solas con Harry miles de veces! Tienes que controlarte, Hermione!" Pensaba mientras intentaba calmar a las mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de su estómago.

Finalmente luego de algunos minutos Harry salió y la miró sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sin decir una palabra comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, con rumbo incierto. Bajaron por las escaleras y cuando estaban por el pasillo que bordeaba el patio interno del ala este Harry le preguntó titubeando.

"Errr… quieres… ir al Gran Comedor?"

Hermione sonrió ante la timidez de su amigo. "No lo creo, Harry. Si me contarás lo que sucedió en la tienda de Ollivander no es buena idea arriesgarnos a que nos escuchen."

"Oh, ya. Entonces…" Harry se interrumpió cuando se percató que un grupo de alumnas de segundo los seguían algunos metros por detrás, cuchicheando y riendo por lo bajo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír ante la cara de fastidio de su amigo; nunca lograría acostumbrarse a recibir atención.

"Prefiero la época en que me tenían miedo por creer que era el heredero de Slytherin y que soltaría al basilisco para matar a todos los nacidos de muggles." Dijo fastidiado.

"O la que nadie te hablaba porque todos creían que habías hecho trampa para entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos?" Agregó Hermione golpeando suavemente su hombro contra el de Harry.

"Mejor vamos al campo de Quidditch. Allí estaremos más tranquilos."

Hermione levantó las cejas. "Tú crees?" Pensó con sarcasmo, pero no dijo nada y lo siguió. Unos minutos después pasaban caminando cerca de los invernaderos rumbo al campo, cruzándose con grupos de alumnos que los saludaban (_lo_ saludaban) mientras disfrutaban del hermoso sol de domingo. Cuando al fin llegaron, Harry se detuvo murmurando.

"Qué demonios hacen todos aquí?"

Hermione se paró a su lado y le explicó aguantando la risa. "Es domingo Harry, y las pruebas para la temporada de Quidditch son en una semana. Acaso ya no te acuerdas de cuando eras alumno y venían a hacer lo mismo con Ron todos los domingos?"

"Oh, sí claro."

"Hola Harry!"

El muchacho levantó la mano devolviendo el saludo a Dennis Creevey, quien pasaba volando con su escoba casi sobre ellos.

"Mira Harry. No tengo ningún apuro pero si queremos hablar tranquilos quizá sea buena idea ir al lago."

Su amigo la miró extrañado, pero asintió. Luego de una larga caminata atravesando el castillo divisaron el lago y enfilaron sin pensarlo hacia el árbol bajo el que tantas veces habían estado. Pero ahora fue Hermione la que se había detenido; había grupos de alumnos sentados en el césped por todos lados, leyendo o simplemente pasando el rato. Algunos notaron a los dos héroes de Hogwarts y comenzaron a mirarlos.

"Maldición!" Pensó fastidiada; cuando escuchó que Harry se reía lo miró cuestionándolo con su mirada.

"Hoy es domingo, Hermione! Es que ya no te acuerdas qué otra cosa hacen los alumnos un domingo aparte de volar en sus escobas?"

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. "Ven, tengo una idea." Le dijo finalmente Harry, y enfilaron rumbo al Castillo. Una vez en el vestíbulo principal le pidió que lo esperara y salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras de mármol. Algunos minutos después volvió sin aliento.

"Listo! Podemos ir a las Tres Escobas si quieres. Le pregunté a la directora y me dijo que sí… aunque a decir verdad creía que no te dejarían salir de Hogwarts."

"Y por qué no me dejarían ir, Harry? Soy Premio Anual, puedo salir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana si quiero!" Le respondió sorprendida.

"Y por qué no me lo dijiste?" Le preguntó Harry.

"Porque no me preguntaste."

"Así que por eso McGonagall me dijo que sí… no entendía por qué aguantaba la risa."

Hermione rió y lo tomó del brazo para irse rumbo a la salida, y una vez fuera del Castillo se desaparecieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

*****HP*****

Las calles del pueblo cuya población era enteramente mágica estaban casi vacías, lo cual alegró al muchacho. Era una tarde de domingo hermosa y nada calurosa, pero eran muy pocas las personas que deambulaban por las tiendas o la calle. Harry siempre había pensado que deberían haber más salidas a Hogsmeade ya que de esa forma el pueblo cobraría vida más seguido y sus tiendas venderían mejor sus productos.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Las Tres Escobas Hermione entró primero, seguido de él. Pero cuando había dado unos pocos pasos dentro del local se frenó en seco; Harry se la llevó por delante.

"Lo siento Hermione. Sucede algo?"

La muchacha no respondió; sólo señaló con su vista hacia una de las mesas que se hallaban contra las ventanas que daban a la calle principal.

"Qué hace Ron aquí?" Pensó Harry frunciendo su entrecejo en cuanto lo vio. El local estaba casi vacío salvo por un par de mesas; en una de ellas estaba Ron con un joven de cabello largo y pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

"Vaya, hoy no era el día para salir con Hermione." Pensó frustrado. Miró a su amiga y ella a él.

"Podemos… irnos si quieres. No quiero que estés incómoda." Le propuso en voz baja. Pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestar Ron los vio; para sorpresa de Harry, el pelirrojo levantó la mano a modo de saludo y cuando el que estaba con él se dio vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Bill.

"Harry! Hermione! Vengan!" Gritó el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

Los dos amigos asintieron dibujando sonrisas forzadas en sus rostros. Hermione le dio un leve empujón a Harry para que se decidiera a ir mientras éste la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Vamos! Camina!" Susurró la chica. Harry tomó aire y enfiló hacia la mesa; eran unos pocos metros desde donde ellos estaban pero parecieron muchos más. Aún recordaba (con mucho dolor) la última vez que había discutido con él; de hecho había sido ahí mismo unas semanas atrás, cuando se habían reunido con varios amigos y compañeros de colegio un día a la noche.

A Harry la situación no le gustaba nada. Estaban Bill y Hermione para apaciguar los ánimos pero dudaba que tuvieran éxito si él y Ron se enredaran en nuevas discusiones; además, él quería estar sólo con su amiga (y contarle sobre la Varita de la Muerte, por supuesto).

"Ven Harry, siéntate!" Bill se corrió para dejarle lugar, sentándose frente a Ron; Hermione se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y quedó frente a Harry; la veía un poco nerviosa e incómoda aunque disimulaba bastante bien. Ron, por el contrario, nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus pensamientos y su incomodidad era elocuente.

"Y qué los trae por aquí?" Preguntó Bill.

"Lo mismo pregunto yo." Pensó Harry, pero dijo: "Nada, sólo salimos de Hogwarts un rato."

Harry pidió cerveza de manteca para él y para Hermione, la iba a necesitar; temía no poder controlar su temperamento e iniciar una nueva discusión con Ron. No quería incomodar a Bill y mucho menos a su amiga.

"Cómo está Fleur?" Preguntó Hermione intentando aligerar la tensión de la mesa.

"Está bien, gracias, ahora está en la madriguera. Todavía falta mucho para que dé a luz pero mi madre la atormenta con atenciones… por cierto Harry, esto no te lo dije nunca pero Fleur quedó embarazada en Toulon, cuando te buscábamos."

Harry devolvió la sonrisa ante el comentario de Bill; recordaba que ellos habían tomado su búsqueda en Francia como una luna de miel.

Francia…

El muchacho volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo de su casa en las afueras de Toulon, en los bosques y montañas que rodeaban su vecindario, en sus vecinos muggles ajenos a toda su extraña y agitada vida… por enésima vez en los últimos días ardió en deseos de darse una vuelta por allí, de salir a correr a la mañana temprano o de jugar al póker los viernes con sus vecinos.

Había sufrido mucho allí al principio, pero sentía que finalmente se estaba encariñando con el lugar y haciendo nuevos amigos. Y cuando creía que podría vivir allí para siempre, el ataque de los dos mortífagos en Gap y una carta de Hogwarts lo devolvieron a la realidad… a su realidad.

A la realidad de la Varita de la Muerte o de vivir en peligro por culpa de los mortífagos; a la realidad de sus fantasmas y culpas de los que tuvo que huir. No se podía quejar, había logrado formar parte de la reserva del Puddlemere United y realmente le gustaba dar las clases prácticas de Defensa en Hogwarts, pero su vida distaba todavía de lo que él quería: paz y tranquilidad. Algo que sabía que jamás tendría mientras sus amigos sigan en peligro o mientras él siguiera siendo el amo de la Varita de Sauco.

Además, se había amigado con Hermione; ella había estado en peligro muchas veces por él, y la había hecho sufrir enormemente cuando huyó a Francia bajo sus narices. Jamás se había sentido tan arrepentido en su vida por lo que le hizo, y ahora deseaba profundamente verla feliz por todo lo que ella había pasado por su culpa; haría lo que fuera por lograr que su amiga del alma tuviera una vida tranquila en donde pudiera hacer lo que ella quisiera, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo; Harry pensaba que se lo había ganado con creces.

Harry se dio cuenta de que mientras pensaba en ella la estaba mirando. Hermione lo miraba intensamente, como queriendo adivinar en qué estaba pensando, y de pronto desvió su mirada hacia Ron.

"Todo marcha bien? Por qué han venido hasta Hogsmeade?"

Ron se sorprendió por la pregunta. Para Harry era obvio que había venido hasta allí para intentar ver a Hermione.

"Pues, a decir verdad…" Ron no podía terminar su frase; Bill lo miraba exasperado mientras se aclaraba la garganta. "Y ustedes dos… vinieron solos?" Preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione.

"Sí Ron, hay algún problema con eso?" Le contestó la chica suavemente pero con firmeza en su voz.

"No, sólo que… no sé… podrían haber venido con Luna o Ginny… o Seamus."

"Ellos no pueden salir del Castillo, Ron. Yo sí porque soy Premio Anual."

"Y por qué salieron del Castillo? Acaso no podían… verse… allí dentro?" Preguntó Ron, quien se estaba poniendo más colorado que él mismo. Bill puso sus ojos en blanco, y Harry comenzó a levantar temperatura.

"No Ronald." Contestó con sequedad Hermione, cada vez más cerca del estallido. "Teníamos que hablar sobre _eso_ que tú sabes, pero en el Castillo era imposible."

Ron no contestó, sólo miraba su vaso de cerveza.

"Hay algún problema con eso, Ronald?" Insistió Hermione.

Ron se tomó unos cuantos segundos para contestar. "Pues sí, Hermione! Nos hemos dejado de ver hace apenas una semana! No quiero que todos piensen que…"

Ron se interrumpió a sí mismo, y abatido por no poder concluir lo que decía agachó la cabeza.

"Que piensen qué? No es la primera vez que me ven con Harry, ni será la última!" Le espetó Hermione.

"Ya lo sé Hermione! Sólo que pienso que si los ven juntos en este momento pensarán que me estás… engañando." Ron terminó de decir eso visiblemente avergonzado.

Bill bufó exasperado; Hermione abrió grande los ojos y la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Harry sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de Ron; él conocía muy bien los peores temores de su amigo y de hecho varias veces se había puesto celoso de la amistad de él y Hermione. Y más aún, ese fue uno de los motivos principales por lo que Ron y él discutían tanto antes de que Harry decidiera irse a Francia.

"Si tienes problemas con eso, Ron" Harry ya no podía contenerse; Hermione lo miró y le dijo _No, Harry!_ con su mirada. "La próxima vez puedo venir con Hermione y con mi _otro_ mejor amigo aquí a platicar… Oh claro! Es que mi _otro_ mejor amigo no me habla, de hecho me echó a patadas de su vida!"

"Qué dices? Yo no te eché a patadas de…"

"Claro que sí! Lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy mismo! Fue en la madriguera, antes de decidirme a ir a Francia, acaso ya te olvidaste?"

Harry estaba furioso y le temblaban las manos; meses enteros recordando ese fatídico día en el que él y Ron habían tenido su última gran pelea, y ahora no se podía contener no sólo por él sino por tratar mal a Hermione.

Sin embargo, algo en Ron sucedió porque su mirada ahora reflejaba algo parecido a arrepentimiento o vergüenza. Eso enfureció aún más a Harry.

"A no ser que también quieras que no siga viendo a Hermione. Eso sería perfecto para ti, verdad?"

Ron agachó la cabeza; aparentemente no era eso lo que él quería y a Harry ya no le quedaban dudas de que estaba apenado o arrepentido por algo. El muchacho de cabello negro sentía que era injusto que Ron actuara así, sentía ganas de discutir y gritar, quería sacarse de adentro todo lo que venía lastimándolo desde hacía meses.

"Harry, es suficiente." Lo regaño Hermione al ver que su amigo estaba más que dispuesto a seguir peleando. El muchacho la miró, contuvo la respiración y suspiró mirando hacia otro lado, fastidiado; meses enteros esperando desquitarse con Ron y Hermione, con sólo tres palabras logró que se callara.

"Bien. Ahora que se calmaron un poco, Ron dile a Harry a qué has venido." Dijo Bill un poco aliviado.

Harry miró a Ron, quien había levantado la vista y también lo miraba. "Pues… había venido… a ver si… podía hablar… contigo."

El muchacho frunció su entrecejo confundido. "A mí?"

Ron asintió. "Estuve hablando mucho con Hermione sobre ti, y… creo que tiene razón: somos dos idiotas."

Harry miró a Hermione, quien al escuchar eso se hizo la distraída mirando el techo.

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero por qué te diste cuenta recién ahora?" Le preguntó Harry dudando.

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Podría haber intentado hablar contigo hace tiempo, pero tú tampoco has hecho ningún esfuerzo en…"

"Piensa lo que dices, Ron." Interrumpió Bill, visiblemente harto de su hermano. "Harry, mi madre ya no aguanta no verte nunca por la madriguera, y ella y Ginny vienen pidiéndole a gritos a Ron que hable contigo y que deje en paz a Hermione con… en fin."

Harry miró a Bill asombrado. La señora Weasley lo quería casi como a un hijo, pero por qué le pedía a Ron que deje en paz a Hermione? No lo comprendía.

"Pero… he visto a Ginny varias veces… por qué nunca me dijo nada?"

"No lo sé, supongo que porque no quería apenarte u obligarte a nada."

Harry sonrió; así era Ginny. Durante los pocos meses que fueron novios la pelirroja nunca lo había obligado a hacer o decir nada que no quisiera. Fue una de las pocas personas que lo defendió a muerte mientras muchos lo atacaban por las muertes de la última batalla o mientras pelotones enteros de reporteros lo seguían a sol y sombra para arrancarle unas palabras. Ginny hubiese sido grandiosa como novia y lamentaba profundamente haberla decepcionado; era una cuenta que aún debía saldar.

Los tres miraban a Harry; aparentemente creían que era su turno de descomprimir las cosas y ceder un poco. Pero qué había cedido Ron? Que hace tiempo que quería hablar con Harry? Qué significaba eso?

"Pues… yo podría haber… intentado hablar contigo, Ron. Como la vez que estuvimos aquí en Las Tres Escobas antes de que comience Hogwarts, recuerdas? Cuando evité que tú, George, Seamus y Dean se pelearan con unos slytherins; pero me gritaste que quise hacer de héroe y que te dejara en paz."

"Estaba ebrio, de acuerdo? No sabía lo que decía, además le dije a Hermione que sentía haberte dicho eso." Le contestó el pelirrojo casi susurrando.

"Pues no recibí el recado."

"Harry! Recuerdo haberte dicho que Ron lo sentía!" Intervino la muchacha, divisando una nueva tormenta.

"Ya lo sé Hermione! Pero era él el que tenía que decírmelo, no tú!"

"Lo siento." Musitó Ron

Harry sacó la vista de la chica y miró a su amigo.

"Ya te dije, estaba ebrio y vi que Hermione estaba junto a ti y… nunca reacciono bien ante esas situaciones."

Ante el silencio de Harry, Ron continuó. "También quise agradecerte por habernos salvado cuando nos secuestraron para interrogarnos sobre la… sobre _eso_ que tú sabes."

Harry notó como Bill frunció el entrecejo cuando a Ron casi se le escapa lo de la Varita de la Muerte.

"Sabes que no busco agradecimientos, verdad? Ni tampoco hacerme el héroe." Masculló entre dientes el muchacho de cabello negro y revuelto.

"Ya lo sé, Harry! Te conozco, sé que no…"

"Sin embargo me lo has dicho muchas veces, sobre todo después de que la guerra terminara."

"Harry!" Intervino de nuevo Hermione; En ese momento le dio la impresión de que Bill estaba allí para controlar a Ron, y Hermione para hacer lo mismo con Harry.

"Ya te dije que lo siento, de acuerdo? He sido un imbécil todos esos meses luego de la Batalla, pero yo también la he pasado mal!"

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y sonrió de pura incredulidad. Asustada ya que conocía ese gesto de memoria, Hermione contestó por su amigo.

"No se trata de quién lo ha pasado peor, Ron, sino de…"

"Lo has pasado mal?" Harry no podía contenerse más. "Pues yo también lo he pasado mal, Ron! Pero no utilicé mi tiempo descargando mi furia contigo! A quién crees que los reporteros perseguían día y noche sin parar? Y a quién crees que muchos padres culparon por las muertes de sus hijos durante la Batalla? Cómo crees que me sentía cuando caminaba por algún lado y se me abalanzaban para felicitarme o para insultarme o para preguntarme estupideces para algún maldito periódico?"

Su respiración se había agitado tanto que le costaba respirar. Sentía cómo todos sus miedos y culpas afloraban, recordando esos horribles meses que le hicieron decidir huir a Francia. Apenas pudo escuchar a Hermione que susurró su nombre en un intento de calmarlo, pero ya estaba lanzado. Y furioso.

"Lo has pasado mal? Yo también lo he pasado mal! Pero tú… tú tenías a tu familia, y a Hermione! Me…" Harry agachó la cabeza, y prosiguió luego de unos segundos. "Yo estaba solo, Ron. Solo contra todos. Ginny hizo lo que pudo pero yo estaba desquiciado, sabes que odio toda esa atención alrededor mío!"

"Hermione también hizo lo que pudo para… contenerme… o ayudarme, no lo sé, pero ella no podía hacer mucho, verdad? Porque cada vez que la veías conmigo o te enterabas que había estado conmigo estallabas en cólera! Lo has pasado mal? Pues yo también lo he pasado mal, y tú no permitías que nadie me…"

Harry notó que los otros tres estaban petrificados; sólo su amiga sabía todo lo que sufrió y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar. El nudo que sentía en su garganta ya casi no le dejaba hablar; había llegado al punto que más le dolía.

"Tuve que irme de Inglaterra, Ron. Y fui tan imbécil que me desaparecí dejando a Hermione herida por mis gritos y mis desahogos, llorando por mi culpa. Y por ello también la he pasado mal en Francia, asqueado por lo que le hice; aún no comprendo por qué me ha perdonado."

A Harry se le nubló la vista por las lágrimas. Hizo un esfuerzo colosal por no llorar delante de ellos, pero notó que su amiga no había podido aguantar las lágrimas y lo miraba de una manera que le llenó el corazón de ternura y amor.

Se hizo silencio por un largo rato. A Bill no se le escapó el intercambio entre Harry y Hermione, y sonrió. Ron parecía afligido, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento, son mis problemas, no quiero hacerlos cargo de ellos ni que me tengan lástima." Dijo Harry luego de algunos segundos, un poco más calmado.

"Nadie te tiene lástima Harry, y no quiero volver a escuchar eso." Le ordenó dulcemente Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

Harry no contestó. Se sentía entristecido por todo lo que había tenido que recordar; pensaba que ya lo había superado pero ahora se daba cuenta de que le llevaría mucho tiempo más sobreponerse.

"Harry, estás bien?"

El muchacho enfocó la vista en Hermione, quien parecía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Sí. Sólo que estoy cansado de no poder vivir tranquilo y de que me persigan por todo. Por la maldita profecía, por esa maldita… por _eso_ que tú sabes, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

"Hmm, siento entrometerme Harry, pero cuando se refieren a _eso que tú sabes_… tiene relación con _eso_ que no quisiste contarme cuando se quedaron en mi casa de Shell Cottage?" Preguntó Bill sin poder contener su curiosidad.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo en salir de su ensimismamiento y recordó cuando se refugiaron en la casa de Bill y Fleur sobre la orilla del mar, en donde ahora descansaba Dobby. Fueron momentos de dudas sobre si buscar las Reliquias o los horcruxes, y finalmente se había decantado por destruir a Voldemort planificando el irracional y desesperado robo de la copa de Hufflepuff en Gringotts.

"En parte sí." Respondió lacónicamente.

"Sigues teniendo problemas con _eso_ que no me quieres contar? Aún con Voldemort muerto?" Siguió cuestionando Bill; se notaba que comenzaba a alarmarse. Ron y Hermione se miraban con Harry, quien sólo asintió.

"Yo pensé que…" Bill se interrumpió y frunció su entrecejo. "Harry, es por _eso_ que te han atacado y han entrado por la fuerza en tu casa de Francia?"

El muchacho volvió a asentir, cerrando los ojos.

"Y… cuando secuestraron a Ginny, a Ron, a Hermione y a los demás…" Murmuró Bill mirando hacia la mesa.

"No estamos seguros de que haya alguna relación, pero es una posibilidad." Terció Hermione.

"Esto es serio, Harry."

"Tan serio como no te lo imaginas, Bill." Le respondió en un susurro.

"Pero… sólo ustedes saben sobre eso? No los ayuda nadie? Ustedes no tienen que… no me dirás de qué se trata, verdad?"

Mientras Ron y Hermione negaban con sus cabezas, Harry le respondió. "Has escuchado alguna vez algo acerca de la Varita de la Muerte?"

*****HP*****

Pese a lo serio del tema, Harry no pudo evitar disfrutar internamente de las caras de Ron y de Hermione, quienes estaban sentados frente a él. En cuanto le mencionó a Bill la Varita de la Muerte Hermione contuvo la respiración y abrió su boca y sus hermosos ojos color café hasta donde pudo, impactada por la inesperada reacción de Harry. Ron por el contrario frunció su entrecejo y entrecerró sus ojos levantando sus cejas, su típica expresión de tragarse algo que no vio venir.

Harry miró a Bill. Miraba hacia la mesa, y su rostro marcado por las cicatrices que le había hecho Greyback no mostraba sorpresa o temor sino una profunda concentración, signo de que su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora intentando recordar si conocía o no la dichosa varita.

"Hmm… no… no lo creo…" Dijo murmurando.

"Harry!" Exclamó Hermione casi en un susurro, pero se quedó sin nada que decir.

"Lo siento Hermione, pero Bill merece saber de qué se trata todo esto, o no? Me ha ayudado mucho y…"

"No creo que sea prudente andar contándoselo a todo el mundo, Harry." Interrumpió Ron.

"Bill no es cualquiera, Ron."

"Ya lo sé, pero recuerdo que nos has dicho muchas veces que nadie más debía saber sobre la varita!"

Harry sonrió con cinismo, desquiciado por el súbito interés del pelirrojo.

"Te sorprendería saber cuántos saben sobre ella. Y desde cuándo te interesa este problema?" Le espetó Harry.

"No quiero que involucres a otro miembro de mi familia en esto!" Le contestó Ron con sus orejas coloradas.

"Bill estuvo en la Orden, sabe cuidarse y merece saberlo por todas las veces que nos ha ayudado y que nos hemos negado a contarle! Además nos puede ayudar en esto!"

"Harry, cálmate por favor." Le suplicó Hermione tomándolo de nuevo de la mano.

"Que me calme? Entonces dile a tu querido novio que me deje en paz!" En cuanto terminó la frase, Harry supo que había cometido un error; Hermione acusó el impacto de sus palabras y retiró su mano de la de él.

"Pues entonces te dejo en paz si es lo que quieres! A ti y a tus problemas!" Le gruñó Ron.

"No es _mi_ problema! Es un problema de todos!"

"La Varita es tuya, Harry! Deja ya de inmiscuirnos en tus problemas!"

Esta vez fue el mismo Ron quien al instante se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y suspiró agachando la cabeza; pero Harry sintió que en parte el pelirrojo tenía razón.

"Ronald Weasley, discúlpate ya mismo!" Le ordenó escandalizada Hermione.

"Lo siento Harry, no quise decir eso." Se disculpó Ron en un susurro antes de que la muchacha terminara su frase.

Harry no contestó. Ardía en ganas de golpear a su amigo al mejor estilo muggle, pero al mismo tiempo Ron había puesto el dedo en la llaga; si había algo que él no quería era complicar a los demás con sus propios problemas; aún se sentía terriblemente culpable por el secuestro que ellos sufrieron, no él.

"Harry, escúchame. El idiota de mi hermano dice estupideces cuando pierde los estribos, ya lo conoces." Intentó mediar Bill.

"Harry, mírame." Dijo Hermione, pero el muchacho siguió mirando la mesa; ella igualmente prosiguió. "Nadie cree que eso sea cierto; de hecho, pienso que tu gran problema es que nunca hablas sobre tus problemas con las personas que te quieren."

El muchacho seguía mirando la mesa de brazos cruzados, abatido. Bill no tenía razón ya que no era la primera vez que Ron le decía eso; su amigo tenía un talento especial para atacar sus puntos débiles.

Luego de algunos segundos, dijo con amargura: "Nunca te he pedido ayuda sobre esto, Ron. Y no quiero inmiscuirlos en mis problemas, y mucho menos a tu familia."

El timbre de voz apagado de Harry preocupó a su amiga. "Ron, eres un estúpido!"

"Ya le dije que lo sentía Hermione!"

"Quiero que entiendan algo." Dijo, interrumpiendo la inminente discusión. "Éste no es _mi_ problema. Yo no busqué la Varita, terminé poseyéndola de casualidad. Dumbledore no quería que Voldemort la tuviera, pero al final acabó en mis manos. Ya sabemos que muchos han asesinado por ella a lo largo de la historia, y que los últimos dos magos tenebrosos la han querido y de hecho la han encontrado; también sabemos que los mortífagos la buscan y que de alguna manera saben que soy su amo. Es un problema de todos."

"Además, no puedo arriesgarme toda mi vida a que me derroten y así perder el control de la Varita; puede caer en muy malas manos."

De alguna forma Harry tenía que hacerles entender que la Varita de la Muerte siempre sería un problema y que no había involucrado a Bill porque sí.

"Harry, agradezco tu confianza, pero no sé absolutamente nada sobre esa tal Varita de la Muerte."

"Acaso mamá no te leyó nunca los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?" Murmuró Ron.

"Aprendí a leer de muy pequeño, idiota. Y no era yo el que no podía dormirse sin que le leyeran un cuento cuando pequeño." Le respondió con sarcasmo, provocando un gesto de ira en su hermano menor. "Y qué demonios tiene que ver ese libro?"

"El último cuento, el de los Tres Hermanos." Dijo a su vez Hermione.

Bill frunció su cara sin comprender la relación hasta que finalmente recordó ese cuento en particular.

"Se refieren a… pero si es un mito! Es un cuento que utiliza la historia de los tres hermanos para enseñarnos sobre la ambición, la muerte y la sabiduría!" Dijo, incrédulo.

"Sí, eso era lo que pensaba yo, pero te aseguro que lo de la Varita es verdad; la hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos." Respondió Ron nuevamente.

Bill tardó un largo rato en asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, y aún así no parecía convencido. "Increíble. Y dices que la posees? No puedo creerlo!"

"Pues sí, él es el amo de la Varita." Dijo Hermione al notar que Harry no iba a hablar.

"Semejante poder… Claro! Por eso derrotaste a Voldemort! Y por eso has podido efectuar ese rescate tan… impresionante."

Harry no tenía ganas de contestarle, pero igualmente lo hizo. "Nunca usé la Varita, Bill; sólo para reparar la mía. Voldemort la tenía en sus manos y quiso matarme con ella pero como yo era su dueño no le funcionó y lo mató su propia maldición. En cuanto al rescate, usé mi varita; por lo que me dijo Ollivander, el poder de la Varita de la Muerte sólo es totalmente efectivo si la usas."

Bill había quedado impresionado ya que Harry no la había utilizado para realizar sus hazañas. "Entonces, se supone que su poder hace que su dueño sea invencible?"

"No lo creo. Grindewald era el amo de la varita cuando Dumbledore lo derrotó." Explicó el muchacho.

"Por qué no la quieres utilizar? Y si no la utilizas, dónde está?" Le preguntó Bill; Ron soltó un bufido.

"No la quiero! No quiero más problemas, y esa maldita varita lo único que hace es… atraer problemas!" Contestó Harry enervándose por tener que explicar otra vez el por qué no la quería; por ahora no creía necesario decirle dónde estaba la dichosa Varita de Sauco.

"Y cómo piensas resolver este problema? Por lo que me cuentan, la varita debe tener siglos de existencia y nadie ha podido destruirla."

"Según Ollivander eso es porque nadie ha querido destruirla. Tanto él como Kingsley y Croaker están colaborando conmigo para buscar la manera de anularla; Hermione también."

La chica no comprendió a qué se refería, ya que Harry aún no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle lo que había sucedido en la tienda del fabricante de varitas.

"Kingsley? Croaker el inefable?" Preguntó incrédulo Bill.

"Sí. Todos ellos de una manera u otra se enteraron de la existencia de la Varita de la Muerte. Ollivander es el que estudia las evidencias históricas, y de hecho fue él quien descubrió que para interpretar algunos pergaminos históricos había que saber todos los alfabetos rúnicos y… ser un experto en romper maldiciones antiguas."

Al escuchar esto, Hermione esbozó una muy sutil sonrisa, entendiendo el por qué de la decisión de su amigo sobre contarle a Bill.

*****HP*****


	23. La Luz

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!! Agradezco enormemente sus opiniones, hacen que escriba con más ganas! (je je)  
**

**23 – La luz  
**

Luego de que Harry le explicara brevemente a Bill lo que Ollivander necesitaba para traducir unos antiguos pergaminos, ambos se retiraron de Las Tres Escobas; Harry adujo que le había prometido a Dumbledore (o mejor dicho, su retrato) ir a visitarlo al despacho de la directora, y Bill que debía volver a su casa para estar con Fleur.

Hermione se hallaba aún en el bar, ahora sentada frente a Ron. Notaba cierta incomodidad en su ex novio desde que Bill y Harry se marcharan, y de hecho cada vez que lo miraba éste desviaba la vista rápidamente hacia la ventana; a decir verdad ella sentía lo mismo; apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras desde entonces.

"Bueno, supongo que así se deben sentir los que dejan de ser novios." Pensaba la chica; como no tenía experiencia con otros chicos no lo podía saber, aunque había escuchado algo sobre eso de Lavender alguna vez hace tiempo. Le resultaba increíble cómo en tan poco tiempo el amor que sentía por Ron se había transformado en… esto; sabía que la verdadera amistad que sentía por él estaba en algún lugar de su corazón y que tarde o temprano afloraría nuevamente, pero la desilusión por como se dio la relación romántica por ahora se imponía y, debía reconocerlo, la entristecía.

Más allá de sus diferencias y de todas sus ácidas discusiones, Ron era una persona genial que cuando estaba de humor resultaba muy grato estar con él, además de ser atractivo y tener su lado protector. También era muy valiente: no podía dejar de recordar a todos los peligros que se expuso durante la cacería de los horcruxes, o su bravura en la Batalla de Hogwarts; o su desolada desesperación al ver el cuerpo muerto de Harry.

"En qué fallamos, Ron?" Se preguntó a sí misma mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana. Ella siempre había creído que las enormes diferencias que a veces los abrumaban y los ubicaban en veredas opuestas podían ser camufladas al principio por la pasión y el amor que se tenían, y que con el tiempo esas diferencias se estrecharían hasta transformarse en pequeños obstáculos que ambos lograrían superar sin esfuerzo.

Pero los meses pasaron y la relación padecía altibajos en los que el amor que sentía por él alternaba con las ganas de asesinarlo con una buena maldición; lo peor del caso era que toda esa situación la entristecía enormemente. No era que ella ayudaba mucho ya que por ese entonces la ausencia de Harry la había sumido en un estado de abatimiento tal que se sentía abandonada y sola, algo ilógico porque siempre estaba rodeada de Weasleys y de otras personas.

Cómo había odiado a Harry todas esas semanas! Jamás hubiese creído que podría sentirse así de mal, sin ganas de decir o hacer nada; incluso había llegado a creer que su amigo realmente había muerto en la Batalla (sus pesadillas acerca del cuerpo de su amigo tendido bajo los pies de Voldemort la asfixiaban por las noches) y que su subconsciente la protegía convenciéndola de que Harry se había marchado sin posibilidad alguna de saber dónde. Sólo cuando recibió su primer carta constatando de que estaba vivo en algún lugar pudo sentirse libre de odiarlo por abandonarla, y así y todo nunca pudo (aunque quiso) generar dentro suyo ese odio que necesitaba sentir contra él. Además de todas las disculpas y sentimientos de profundo arrepentimiento que reflejaba en sus cartas, la hermosa lechuza blanca que le enviaba la hacía sentir especial; siempre le mencionaba que elegía esa lechuza para ella porque él sabía que a Hermione le encantaba Hedwig.

"Y... has comenzado bien las clases?" Preguntó de pronto Ron; lo notó desganado o un poco abatido, y ella sabía por qué.

"Sí. Es duro pero ya nos tendremos que acostumbrar." Respondió, en clara referencia a los macabros recuerdos de la sangrienta batalla.

Ron asintió. "Y las clases de Harry?"

Hermione miró al pelirrojo pero no detectó sarcasmo ni animosidad, sino genuina curiosidad. "A decir verdad son geniales, junto con la parte teórica de Owens son seguramente la asignatura que mejor cae en los alumnos."

"Sí, te creo. Ya lo hacía muy bien durante el ED, recuerdas?"

Hermione sonrió lacónicamente asintiendo, con un pequeño nudo en su garganta. Cómo no recordar esas épocas de rebeldía juvenil y de reuniones del ED en la Sala de Menesteres en medio del temor por la vuelta de Voldemort y la escandalosa persecución de Umbridge y el Ministerio contra Dumbledore, Harry y todo el colegio? Épocas en las que aprendió que acatar reglas ciegamente era tan malo (o más) que rebelarse contra ellas.

"Cómo está George, y la tienda?"

"Muy bien. Ahora las ventas bajaron mucho por el comienzo de las clases pero debemos comprar las materias primas para reponer los stocks de todo lo que se vendió; tenemos que viajar a Irlanda y a la Isla de Man para conseguir algunas de ellas... ya sabes."

El tono del pelirrojo era monótono y estéril, y Hermione decidió intentar levantarle el ánimo. "Ten paciencia, Ron. Se han peleado mucho ustedes dos y han estado meses sin hablarse; conoces a Harry, le llevará tiempo... igual que a ti."

"Sí, puede ser. Sólo que creí que sería un poco más fácil, ya sabes, como las anteriores veces que nos hemos peleado."

"Esta vez ha corrido mucho agua bajo el puente, Ron." Respondió Hermione, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

El pelirrojo se fastidió un poco ante el gesto de sabelotodo de la chica. "Ya lo sé, Hermione! Pero por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que disculparse?"

"Otra vez con lo mismo..." Pensó para sí misma, y contestó."Pues, veamos... una vez no le creíste que no había hecho trampa para entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos, verdad? Estabas furioso sobre todo porque Harry no te había contado cómo lo había hecho, y no le hablaste por semanas."

"Y quieres que te recuerde la vez que te fuiste cuando acampábamos buscando los horcruxes? Nos abandonaste porque no lográbamos descubrir nada y porque estabas celoso de nosotros dos y nuestra... conexión! Agradece que el idiota de tu amigo te haya perdonado tan rápido en cuanto regresaste, porque a mí me llevó más tiempo!"

Hermione recordaba con cierta ira el día que Harry entró a la tienda después de haber recuperado la espada de Gryffindor de la charca; estaba empapado y casi congelado pero alegre por el regreso de Ron. Ella estuvo varios días enfadada, no sólo con el pelirrojo sino también con Harry (aunque no tanto) por haberlo perdonado tan pronto, casi sin pensarlo; fue como si el chico no soportara estar solo con ella en la tienda (después comprendió que estaba muy equivocada).

Lanzó una pequeña risa de puro cinismo. "Supongo que no pretenderías que Harry se disculpara por tus estúpidas reacciones, verdad Ron?"

Por fortuna, Ron no se tomó a mal la respuesta de la chica y permaneció calmado, pero su mirada la penetraba con fuerza.

"No, pero desde que la Batalla terminó nos hemos peleado y hemos discutido infinidad de veces... no puedes decir que siempre he sido yo el idiota."

Hermione titubeó negando con su cabeza. "No, es verdad."

"He perdido un hermano durante la batalla. Sabía que Harry estaba bajo mucha presión pero esperaba un poco más de apoyo por su parte."

Sí, era verdad. Harry había estado bajo mucha presión: la descarada persecución de los reporteros, los insultos de algunos padres por la muerte de sus hijos, las muertes de Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby y tantos otros que lo torturaban a diario, la liberación de algunos funcionarios del Ministerio (en especial Umbridge) por asegurar que estaban bajo el maleficio _imperio_, el escape de algunos mortífagos, su pelea con Ginny. Todo eso había explotado al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de su amigo, provocando su constante mal humor y su estilo de vida casi ermitaño.

Sólo ella se había atrevido a ir a visitarlo a la casa de sus padres, en donde había decidido vivir. Y sólo ella parecía saber por todo lo que estaba pasando su amigo, una señal de alarma que señalaba la estupidez que Harry estaba a punto hacer (huir a Francia) y que ella no supo detectar a tiempo.

"Estuvo bajo más presión de la que te imaginas. Es verdad que podía haberte apoyado más por al muerte de Fred, pero él tampoco recibió demasiado apoyo de parte tuya, Ron."

"Pero si estaba insoportable! Cada vez que lo veía comenzaba a gritarme que no debía decir nada sobre esto o lo aquello, o que me gustaba demasiado recibir la atención de la prensa! Hizo llorar a Ginny varios días cuando terminaron! Había enloquecido..."

"Pues tu no has sido un cordero! Recuerdas las veces que le gritabas en la cara que no soportabas su paranoia sobre los mortífagos y sobre la Varita de la Muerte?"

Ron se encogió de hombros y no contestó.

"Y ya no recuerdas las veces que estallabas en cólera porque te enterabas que yo lo iba a visitar? O cuando lo echaste de la Madriguera la última vez que estuvo allí antes de irse a Francia? O cuando le recriminabas haber terminado con Ginny?"

"Pudo haber terminado con mi hermana de otra forma, Hermione! Que necesidad había de hacerla llorar?"

"Eso no era asunto tuyo, Ron! Ginny te lo dijo infinidad de veces!"

"Ni tampoco era el momento de terminar con ella!" Siguió el pelirrojo, sin escuchar lo que le había contestado su ex novia. "Estábamos abatidos por la muerte de Fred!"

Hermione suspiró intentando calmarse. "Él también sintió su muerte; no creas ni por un instante que no se entristecía por Fred, ni por la oreja de George, ni por las cicatrices de Bill."

Las orejas de Ron comenzaron a ponérsele coloradas, señal de que estaba levantando temperatura. "Claro que lo sé, Hermione! Pero sus arrebatos y su enajenación, y la forma en que trató a Ginny..."

"Por Merlín Ron, piensa! Él también ha perdido seres queridos, y no sólo a Fred. Perdió a sus padres en la primera guerra. Y desde que Voldemort regresó perdió a Sirius, a Dumbledore, a Remus! Ha llorado a Dobby, a Tonks y a Ojoloco, incluso perdió a su lechuza Hedwig! Y además se ha sentido culpable por todas las muertes que ocurrieron durante la batalla final!"

Hermione tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse. Se sorprendió a sí misma de nuevo ante el repaso de tanta muerte y calamidad que había tenido que sufrir Harry. Y ahí estaba él, cuerdo y sin familia, intentando apostar por su futuro y dando pequeños pasos ante una vida que seguía castigándolo con las preocupaciones acerca de las Reliquias y de los mortífagos que seguían ensañados con él...

Cómo adoraba a ese chico! No sentía vergüenza en admitir que casi lo idolatraba, no por sus hazañas sino por ser un luchador que era capaz de darlo todo, incluso su misma vida. De repente ardió en deseos de estrujarlo y abrazarlo, de besarlo hasta el cansancio... pero después de aclarar ciertas cosas que le habían molestado de él y que quería dejar bien en claro.

"Te das cuenta de que siempre eliges defenderlo, verdad?" Le dijo finalmente Ron, un poco desganado.

Hermione apoyó los codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza; sentía que la exasperación le brotaba y se tomó unos segundos para contestarle.

"No elijo defenderlo. Sólo intento que sepas por todo lo que pasó Harry y que no seas tan duro con él." La chica soltó todo su aire ruidosamente. "Son demasiado obstinados, no imaginan lo difícil que es intermediar entre ustedes dos."

O sí elegía defenderlo? Varias veces Ron le había dicho lo mismo, y ahora de nuevo. Ella estaba convencida de que sólo intentaba hacerle entender al pelirrojo todo lo que tenía Harry en su cabeza y por qué se comportó tan hoscamente desde que la guerra había terminado. Sin embargo era probable que tuviera razón y que ella inconscientemente siempre defendiera a su mejor amigo.

Ron negaba con su cabeza. "Siempre lo has defendido, contra todos y contra todo. No es que esté mal Hermione, Harry es un excelente amigo. Sólo que..."

La chica imaginó qué sentía Ron, y se le formó un nudo en su estómago. Conocía muy bien los peores temores del pelirrojo (más allá de las arañas) y recordó cuando le contaron sin querer lo que habían visto salir del guardapelo de Slytherin segundos antes de que Ron lo destruyera con la espada de Gryffindor.

"Sólo que... siempre sentí que nunca podría... que la conexión que siempre tuviste con Harry..." Ron se interrumpió y prosiguió un rato después luego de aclarar sus ideas. "Quiero decir que siempre sentí que tú le dabas más importancia a la amistad con él que a lo que podía pasar entre nosotros dos."

Hermione frunció su entrecejo. "Harry es mi mejor amigo, Ron. Eso está claro desde el día en que nosotros dos empezamos a salir, verdad?"

Ron asintió sin comprender del todo.

"Quiero decir que siempre he sentido cosas por ti que no estaban relacionadas con la amistad, me... gustabas... mucho. Pero eras un idiota y siempre hacías o decías cosas que me lastimaban, sin embargo con Harry siempre he tenido otro tipo de relación. Una amistad muy profunda que no necesitaba palabras para describirla, y si a eso le sumamos que eran épocas en las cuales su vida corría peligro y que la profecía y Voldemort y los mortífagos y los horcruxes lo atormentaban... bueno, siempre estaba preocupada por él, temiendo que se quebrara o que no lograra... sobrevivir."

"Yo también, Hermione."

"Sí, lo sé. Y luego de que la guerra terminara, a Harry comenzaron a volverlo loco y terminó huyendo a Francia; todo lo que sentía por él terminó por volverse en contra mío. Tú estabas muy disgustado con él en ese momento y no te afectó tanto; pero a mí sí porque yo era la única que intentaba contenerlo y apoyarlo."

"Entonces... a grandes rasgos... es como te dije: siempre le has prestado más atención a él que a mí."

En principio, Hermione se sorprendió al percatarse de que Ron había prestado atención a todo lo que había dicho. Pero luego se preocupó: había intentado justificar su conducta con Harry y terminó dándole la razón; la amistad que sentía por el muchacho de la cicatriz era tan fuerte que no había forma de disimilar sus efectos en los demás. Sólo esperaba que Ron no se diera cuenta de sus _nuevos_ sentimientos hacia Harry, muy esporádicos al principio como para ser tenidos en cuenta pero que afloraron súbitamente al ver el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo bajo los pies de Voldemort; esos _nuevos_ sentimientos que durante la prolongada ausencia de su mejor amigo se encargaron de hacerla sufrir como nunca antes.

Sin embargo, si bien sabía que tanto Ron como Harry sabían cómo lastimarla (queriendo o no) ella notaba una enorme diferencia entre ambos: el pelirrojo la había herido muchas veces, y aunque a veces pedía perdón sabía que lo seguiría haciendo; no a propósito, pero era su naturaleza egoísta e inmadura. En cambio Harry la había lastimado como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie, y lo que sintió fue un profundo dolor mezclado con sensaciones de abandono, impotencia y culpa; sin embargo, él se había mostrado profundamente arrepentido en muchas ocasiones (aún lo estaba) y sabía que jamás, pero jamás haría de nuevo nada que la lastimara.

"Si lo pones así... él ha sufrido horrores en su vida, muchos más que tú y yo juntos. Siempre ha necesitado contención o cuando menos la sensación de que tenía amigos que lo apoyaban y que querían estar con él. Tú has tenido a tu familia siempre, y jamás has tenido la espada de la muerte colgando sobre tu cabeza todos los días."

La explicación de la chica pareció convencer a Ron, pero éste hizo un último intento en defender su teoría.

"No lo sé Hermione. No soy el único que cree que tu amistad con él es… extraña cuando menos. Estuviste deprimida durante todo el tiempo que Harry estuvo perdido en Francia! A veces hasta parecías un inferi!"

Vaya, primero Ginny y ahora Ron? Cuantos Weasleys se habían percatado de su depresiva conducta mientras su amigo estuvo ausente? Acaso no podía estar triste porque su amigo se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno? Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba todas esas sonrisas cómplices cuando ella mencionaba de una forma u otra a Harry, y las extrañas preguntas de Fleur…

Sin embargo, pese a lo nerviosa que se había puesto decidió contraatacar.

"Mira quién habla de inferi! Tú también has actuado como un idiota mientras él no estuvo, sabes? Crees que no sé lo arrepentido que estabas, y lo mucho que lo echabas de menos? Y durante todo ese tiempo no has hecho nada por nuestra relación! Si hasta tu madre tenía ganas de matarte a veces!"

"No es cierto Hermione!" Le contestó Ron con una indefinida mueca en su rostro; la muchacha sabía que sí era cierto pero que en materia de demostración de sentimientos el pelirrojo pocas veces daba el brazo a torcer. "Bueno, puede ser, pero en mayor parte estaba deprimido por la muerte de Fred, vale?"

"Ya lo sé. Pero tú tenías a toda tu familia para apoyarte; en cambio Harry estaba solo con sus tristezas y culpas. Y no podía contar con los Weasley porque ustedes dos estaban peleados!"

"Por qué siempre me comparas con él? Sabes que siempre saldré perdiendo!"

"No te comparo con él, Ronald!" Le contestó la chica exasperada. "Ustedes dos son muy distintos, con virtudes y defectos propios de cada uno de ustedes; es imposible compararlos! Y deja de sentirte inferior a él, porque no lo eres! Eres distinto, eso es todo!"

Hizo un esfuerzo colosal para calmarse, y prosiguió. "Trato de hacerte entender que Harry ha necesitado más de todo, ya que él tuvo una infancia llena de injusticias y carencias, y una juventud repleta de amenazas y responsabilidades demasiado pesadas para su edad!"

"Además, tú también has elegido siempre estar de su lado. Más allá de tus deseos de estar conmigo era con Harry con quien te divertías o pasabas tus ratos, siempre fue tu mejor amigo y tu compañero en todo, en Quidditch, en el ajedrez mágico o en lo que sea. Tú también te has preocupado mucho por él!"

El pelirrojo asintió exhalando todo su aire mientras miraba su vaso; luego de un par de minutos de un silencio que sirvió para calmar ánimos y despejar mentes dijo:

"Quizá… entre los dos hemos mantenido cuerdo a Harry, verdad? Es decir, tú preocupándote por él y yo entreteniéndolo."

La chica pensó unos segundos lo que había dicho Ron y terminó dándole la razón. Si ella se ponía en lugar de Harry, seguramente hubiese terminado internada en San Mungo de haber tenido que soportar todo lo que su amigo del alma tuvo que soportar durante su vida. Y sí, quizá inconscientemente entre los dos se las habían arreglado para que Harry fuera un muchacho lo más normal posible.

Ron desvió la mirada hacia la ventana; Hermione sabía que había logrado convencerlo pero le costaba cada vez más ocultar sus nuevos sentimientos por Harry; deseaba tanto que todos aceptaran ese cambio en ella con naturalidad y que nadie la juzgara por eso...

*****HP*****

Mientras recorría el pasillo del segundo piso tras haber hablado con el retrato de Dumbledore, Harry analizaba su situación con respecto a la Varita de la Muerte.

"Listo. Dumbledore no puede ayudar significativamente; sólo lo mantendré informado tal como le prometí y así seguir contando con él." Harry había ido a visitar al retrato del antiguo director de Hogwarts con una leve luz de esperanza de que lo pudiera ayudar con su problema de la Varita, pero sólo obtuvo información que ya conocía y una promesa de que seguiría ayudándolo si él le contaba los pormenores de lo que iban descubriendo.

"Kingsley por sí sólo no podrá hacer nada, pero es el Ministro y también quiere deshacerse de la Varita; además tiene mucha influencia sobre Croaker y Ollivander."

Había empezado a bajar las escaleras de mármol que conducían al vestíbulo principal cuando se cruzó con dos alumnos de quinto que él conocía por las clases prácticas; ellos lo saludaron dispuestos a entablar algún tipo de conversación con Harry pero éste tenía la cabeza enfocada en otro lado.

"El señor Ollivander es el que más sabe de varitas por lejos, y ha estudiado la Varita de la Muerte hace años (aunque no la tenía ni sabía quién la tenía). Pero no es de confiar ya que se mostró reticente a destruirla o a anularla cuando estuvimos en su tienda."

Harry repasaba febrilmente dentro de su cabeza a todos los que se habían involucrado en la resolución de tamaño problema; todos habían entendido que si bien el muchacho era capaz, talentoso y era extraordinariamente desinteresado el poder de esa maldita varita debía desaparecer; ya sabían que los mortífagos la buscaban y que el muchacho corría el riesgo de perder su posesión en manos de cualquiera que lo venciera. Y por si fuera poco, anular su poder evitaría futuros baños de sangre de magos que luchen por poseerla.

"Croaker." Pensó mientras esquivaba un alumno tras otro mientras bajaba por las escaleras; escuchó un par de saludos que él respondió gesticulando con su rostro. "Sabe runas y conoce los misterios de la Varita, y al ser inefable tiene acceso a todo el Departamento de Misterios. No lo sé, es demasiado… es ilegible, nunca puedo saber qué se trae entre manos, aunque últimamente está comenzando a caerme mejor."

Harry llegó al vestíbulo principal y se paró en seco, perturbado. "Él es el único que puede descubrir las Reliquias de la Muerte (descontando a Dumbledore). Sólo tiene que atar cabos y… revisar mejor los rótulos de los casilleros de esa extraña sala sin nombre."

Retomó su camino rumbo a la salida mientras saludaba cortésmente a las profesoras Sprout y Sinistra quienes se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

"Bill sabe sobre runas también, y según Ollivander sus conocimientos sobre maleficios antiguos serán de gran ayuda."

"Y Hermione… diablos! Aún no pude decirle nada sobre la reunión en la tienda del viejo fabricante de varitas! Conoce algunos alfabetos rúnicos y puede sernos de gran utilidad, ha desentrañado muchos misterios y…"

Harry frenó bruscamente al chocarse de frente con su mejor amiga justo en la entrada principal del Castillo. Se miraron sorprendidos por el encontronazo durante algunos segundos, los suficientes como para notar algo en su mirada que lo intranquilizó.

"Hola Hermione." Dijo Harry dubitativo. "Yo… vengo de hablar con Dumbledore… bueno, con su retrato… el que está en el despacho de la directora, ya sabes, y…"

"Sí Harry, lo conozco." Le contestó esbozando una media sonrisa de sarcasmo.

"Demonios, seguro está enojada por cómo le contesté en el bar." Pensó el muchacho.

"Pensé que te encontraría aquí en el Castillo, aunque veo que tu charla con el retrato de Dumbledore fue corta."

El tono de voz de Hermione era seco. Además de ser la voz de su propia conciencia, a Harry le gustaba la voz de su amiga, especialmente cuando susurraba, y más aún cuando le susurraba algo al oído… pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

"Sí, es que Dumbledore… bah, su retrato, no puede ayudarme ya que no soy director de Hogwarts. Es sólo un retrato mágico."

"Una especie de eco de su vida que aparece mágicamente en el retrato en el momento de su muerte." Completó Hermione, pensativa. Absorto por la charla con Dumbledore y expectante por el momento en el que su amiga le recriminara su enojo, no se había dado cuenta de que caminaban por los jardines del frente del Castillo; las luces del atardecer estaban a punto de desaparecer y ya se veían las primeras estrellas de la noche.

"Sí, algo así. Me dijo que como él está muerto su retrato mágico no puede elaborar ideas ni pensamientos por sí mismo; entonces se me ocurrió preguntarle si sería apropiado contarle a la directora McGonagall sobre la varita."

"Y qué te contestó?" Preguntó la muchacha frunciendo sus cejas.

"Que era mi decisión."

"Harry." Murmuró Hermione suspirando. "Ya son demasiados los que saben sobre la varita, no crees?"

"Sí, pero de esa forma Dumbledore puede ayudar a la directora y por ende a nosotros!"

"Como dijo el retrato de Dumbledore, es tu decisión, pero no creo conveniente que sigas divulgando la existencia de la varita."

"La directora McGonagall es completamente confiable…"

"No se trata de eso." Lo interrumpió; a Harry ya no le agradaba el tono de voz de su amiga. "No creo que debas seguir exponiendo a más personas a ese conocimiento. Lo siento Harry pero en parte Ron tiene razón, muchos magos son capaces de cualquier cosa por obtener la Varita de la Muerte, pero también matarían por… obtener información sobre ella."

Harry estaba ofuscado, no sólo porque su amiga se veía visiblemente ofendida con él sino porque sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón. Qué lo había llevado a contarle a Bill sobre la varita, y considerar contarle a la antigua profesora de Transfiguraciones? Sabía que había una solución para eso (mencionada por Croaker) y que él aún no había podido contárselo a Hermione; pero su desesperación por sacarse de encima esa maldita varita no parecía ser suficiente excusa en ese momento.

"Consideras entonces que… haberle contado a Bill fue un error?"

Hermione tomó aire ruidosamente. "No lo sé. Confío en tus instintos Harry, pero…"

"Pero Ron tenía razón, verdad?" La interrumpió. Harry se detuvo y Hermione siguió caminando unos pasos hasta que se percató de que su amigo ya no estaba caminando. Volvió hacia él, lo miró y asintió con su cabeza.

El muchacho suspiró fastidiado, pero se controló ya que tenía que admitir que Hermione no sabía nada sobre esa solución propuesta por el inefable.

"Y consideras que soy tan descuidado o… irresponsable como para meter a alguien como Bill en esto sin tomar ningún recaudo?"

La muchacha levantó sus cejas en un evidente gesto de no comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo su amigo.

"Es que… habíamos decidido no tocar el tema de las Reliquias con nadie, nunca jamás, y la verdad nos sorprendimos cuando se lo contaste a Bill. Ron y yo no…"

"Aprecio mucho a Ron, Hermione, y a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, pero no sabe ni quiso saber por todo lo que he venido pasando por culpa de la maldita Varita! Y menos aún cómo lidiar con este problema!" Harry arremetió antes de que su amiga terminara lo que estaba diciendo, pero en cuanto notó que su voz se elevaba tomó aire para calmarse otra vez.

"Entonces explícame Harry, porque evidentemente hay algo que no me has contado!" Le recriminó la chica.

"Croaker utilizará un encantamiento que los inefables usan para protegerse a ellos y a sus investigaciones de posibles amenazas o filtraciones. Dice que es infalible pero que el Ministerio no aprobaría su utilización si no es algo estrictamente oficial, así que lo aplicará sobre cada uno de nosotros y sobre lo que vayamos descubriendo sobre la Varita sin que nadie más sepa."

"Te lo iba a contar hoy en Las Tres Escobas, pero nos encontramos con Ron y con Bill."

Por un momento Hermione abandonó su enojo contra Harry, fascinada ante ese poderoso encantamiento que no conocía. Pero rápidamente volvió a fruncir sus cejas.

"Y por qué no lo mencionaste cuando estábamos todos sentados? Ron se hubiera tranquilizado y no te habría recriminado el haber contárselo a Bill!"

"Ya te dije Hermione. Croaker no quiere que nadie sepa que utilizará ese encantamiento. Sólo Kingsley lo sabrá ya que es el Ministro, y tú y yo."

La chica parecía más convencida, o por lo menos no parecía seguir dudando sobre las decisiones de Harry. Sin embargo distaba mucho de la Hermione alegre y pujante de las últimas semanas y de la cual se estaba enamorando (o por lo menos eso creía).

"Entonces…" La voz de su amiga fue casi un susurro mientras reanudaban su caminata; Harry creyó que se dirigían rumbo al lago pero no estaba seguro. "Estoy en el grupo? Es decir, mencionaste que el encantamiento también me protegería a mí… eso significa que…"

"Significa que mencioné que sabías runas y que eras muy inteligente; Kingsley aceptó de inmediato tu inclusión en este especie de… grupo… que investigará todo sobre la Varita de la Muerte. Sólo si estás de acuerdo, claro."

"Por supuesto que sí. Será fascinante."

La Hermione que conocía estaría saltando en una pierna ante la posibilidad de investigar un objeto tan poderoso y antiguo como la Varita de Sauco compartiendo información con hechiceros sobresalientes cada uno en lo suyo, y ya estaría repasando en voz alta todos los libros que tendría que leer para ello.

Pero esta versión de su amiga había respondido como si se tratara de un simple trabajo para alguna asignatura del colegio.

"Suéltalo ya, Hermione."

A pesar de la creciente falta de luz, Harry notó que su amiga lo miró como queriendo preguntarle _que suelte qué?_, pero al ver la determinación en el rostro de su amigo dejó de fingir que no comprendía. Ambos siguieron caminando sin decir una palabra por los terrenos cada vez más oscuros que circundaban al lago; la luna llena apareció por detrás de unas nubes y su pálida luz le indicó que indefectiblemente se estaban dirigiendo hacia las orillas del lago. Cuando el muchacho creía que Hermione no contestaría ella finalmente lo hizo, aunque con un leve susurro que casi ni se oía.

"No me gustó cómo me gritaste en Las Tres Escobas, Harry."

El muchacho sabía que Hermione estaba molesta por eso y también sabía que se lo echaría en cara en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, pero esperaba que se lo dijera enfurecida, no… triste. Eligió no contestarle y darle tiempo para que pudiera descargar todo lo que la molestaba.

"No quiero ser melodramática. Te conozco, sé que eres un poco… intempestivo, pero no conmigo. Por favor Harry, no conmigo."

Hermione se detuvo cabizbaja. A Harry se le lleno el corazón de culpa y súbitamente se sintió aterrorizado por haberla lastimado de nuevo; desde que había vuelto de Francia se habían llevado realmente muy bien, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacerla feliz y para verla reír; incluso había luchado denodadamente contra su parte taciturna e introvertida y le había demostrado sus sentimientos muchas veces.

Pero había bastado un solo momento de ira para hacerla sentir mal por su culpa. Por qué Hermione estaba tan afectada por ese único momento de rabia hacia ella? Hubiese entendido si estuviera enojada, pero estaba triste y eso lo descolocaba. Juntó coraje de donde no sabía que tenía y tomándola de una mano le dijo:

"Lo siento mucho Hermione. No fue mi intención gritarte, es que…"

Cómo decirle lo que le había molestado de la situación sin parecer un completo imbécil?

"Yo… me puse nervioso porque…" Harry no podía articular en palabras lo que sentía y se pasaba nerviosamente su mano por su cabello negro, alborotándoselo más aún de lo que usualmente lo tenía.

"Es que cuando estaba discutiendo con Ron me pedías que me calmara mientras que a él no le decías nada… así era antes de irme a Francia: ambos discutíamos y peleábamos pero el que tenía que calmarse siempre era yo, como si fuera un… desequilibrado o algo así."

Hermione lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados sin decir nada.

"Lo siento, dicho así parece infantil, o que soy estúpido." Concluyó, visiblemente avergonzado.

"Es extraño." Dijo la muchacha finalmente. "Cuando tú y Bill se fueron de la mesa me quedé hablando con Ron; él piensa que siempre te estoy defendiendo; de hecho recuerdo haberte defendido cuando ustedes dos discutían y él decía alguna estupidez." Agregó Hermione un poco confundida por los arrebatos de sus dos amigos.

"Sí, lo sé. Me he dado cuenta después de haberte dicho… bueno, eso." Se excusó Harry.

"Oh, sí… _Que me calme? Entonces dile a tu querido novio que me deje en paz!"_ Le espetó su amiga recordándole en tono de burla la exacta frase que tanto la había molestado. "Pues ya te he dicho que no soy más la novia de Ron, verdad? De hecho eso también me dolió sobre todo por la forma en que dijiste _querido novio_!"

El chico suspiró, insultándose a sí mismo por haber dicho semejante estupidez. De pronto notó que aún sostenía la mano de su amiga y se alegró un poco ya que ella no se la había retirado; para su desgracia, Hermione debió de notarlo también y se soltó.

"Y devuélveme mi mano, quieres?"

Harry hizo una mueca de resignación pero aunque quiso no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa; ahora Hermione ya no estaba triste sino furiosa, lo cual era mucho mejor (siempre y cuando no se le ocurriera usar su varita).

Y de nuevo para su desgracia, su amiga notó su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Hay algo de todo esto que te parece gracioso, Harry Potter?"

"No." Le contestó esforzándose por borrar su sonrisa al escuchar su nombre completo. Hermione estaba parada mirándolo de brazos cruzados y con su acostumbrada actitud de mandona; eso hizo que sonriera todavía más, recordando viejos tiempos que parecían haber ocurrido hace siglos.

"Como te decía." Dijo Hermione poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Ron sigue convencido de que siempre te estoy defendiendo y de que siempre me has importado más que él."

A Harry se le borró la sonrisa en un instante, impactado por lo que había escuchado. Su amiga había vuelto a hablar en un susurro apenas audible, que se le antojó reconfortante y profundamente inquietante. Ambos tenían la vista perdida en el lago con su superficie lisa y resplandeciente por el brillo de la luna llena, apenas interrumpida por la oscura silueta de un tentáculo del calamar gigante que chapoteaba en el agua.

Ardía en ganas de preguntarle si era cierto pero temía arruinar ese momento mágico de expectación e incertidumbre; sentía que si la respuesta era negativa se desilusionaría enormemente, pero recordó las dos veces que se habían besado y las miradas penetrantes y llenas de afecto que Hermione le regalaba cada vez que se veían, o sus abrazos. Un cosquilleo intenso le recorrió todo su cuerpo y su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Su curiosidad siempre había sido uno de sus puntos débiles.

"Eso… es verdad?" Preguntó asfixiado por la falta de aire y susurrando para no romper el clima.

Hermione no contestó. Luego de unos cuantos segundos que le parecieron años, Harry se arriesgó y miró de reojo a su amiga. La vio tensa y parecía tener la respiración agitada, como si estuviera… asustada.

Harry desvió su vista de nuevo al lago, sin mirar nada en particular. Ella no le había dicho que no, lo cual lo alivió notablemente; pero había notado que parecía envuelta en una lucha interna que él no se animaba a descifrar. Que Hermione, su amiga del alma, la persona a quien más quería en su vida tuviera sentimientos más profundos hacia él que la amistad era una posibilidad que le parecía posible y al mismo tiempo demasiado bueno como para que sea cierto. Al fin y al cabo, no podía darse el lujo de ilusionarse ya que la vida le había enseñado que siempre tenía que esperar lo peor.

"Sí."

Aparte, seguía pensando Harry, qué sucedería si en el mejor de los casos ellos lo intentaran y saliera mal? Ella y Ron la habían pasado mal durante meses, y ahora que habían terminado se sentían incómodos cuando estaban solos. La amistad que Harry tenía con Hermione era muy intensa, era la mejor amiga que alguien podría desear tener y era algo que sólo podía pasar una vez en la vida. No podía ser tan estúpido de arruinar esa relación que tanto necesitaba y que tan feliz lo hacía; si la amistad entre ellos dos se echara a perder, él quedaría…

"Qué?" Preguntó Harry al darse cuenta súbitamente que su amiga había dicho algo pero que él, inmerso en sus pensamientos no había escuchado. O sí había escuchado pero que su mente quizá no había tenido el valor de interpretar.

"Que sí."

El susurro de Hermione se impuso por sobre los lejanos sonidos provenientes del bosque prohibido; estaba todo tan mágicamente silencioso que si los centauros o los unicornios hicieran algún ruido en el bosque él los escucharía.

Miró a su amiga sin creer lo que había contestado. Aún lucía temerosa y visiblemente afectada por lo que había dicho; su vista seguía clavada en el lago.

"Pero…" Harry no sabía qué decir, y estaba tan confundido y aturdido que no sabía exactamente qué quería decir el hecho de que él le importara a ella más que Ron.

"Desde cuándo?"

Hermione cerró sus ojos y suspiró levemente. "No lo sé, creo que desde que te vi muerto bajo los pies de Voldemort."

"No estaba muerto."

"Ya lo sé, Harry, pero en ese momento no sabía que estabas fingiendo. Sentí que me moría yo también, y que ya la vida no tendría ningún sentido."

"Y cuando te escapaste a Francia, durante los meses que estuviste allí no hice otra cosa más que maldecirte y añorar que volvieras. Tus cartas me calmaban un poco, pero el vacío que sentía dentro mío era… insoportable."

Hermione estaba… enamorada de él? Harry no se lo podía creer, era algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Seguro que él estaba malinterpretando todo; quizá era su forma de decirle lo mucho que lo quería como _amigo_.

"Lo siento mucho Harry! No pude evitarlo, no quiero que te asustes ni que dejes de hablarme! Te quiero demasiado como para perderte, no soportaría dejar de ser tu amiga!"

Harry se alarmó por el arrebato de desesperación que surgió de su amiga. Sus hermosos ojos color café se habían humedecido y miraban el césped bajo sus pies.

Sí, definitivamente ella parecía tener sentimientos más profundos hacia él que la amistad. Pero no entendía por qué quería llorar o por qué se sentía tan desolada; quizá pensaba que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Sin poder verla sufrir ni un segundo más, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

"Hermione, mírame." Luego de un par de intentos más, la chica finalmente levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos llenos de miedo. "Jamás dejarás de ser mi mejor amiga, lo comprendes? Siempre te querré a mi lado, acaso no te he prometido una biblioteca para ti sola cuando me mude?"

La chica bajó su mirada esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

"Eres muy especial para mí, lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, y…" Cuando Harry le levantó el rostro con sus manos se obnubiló ante la belleza de su amiga. "Eres tan hermosa."

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida por el halago.

"Nunca creí posible que esto ocurriera de verdad."

"Nunca?" Preguntó incrédula Hermione en un susurro.

"Bueno, últimamente quizá sí pero… nunca quise ilusionarme."

"Porque no crees merecerlo, verdad?" Inquirió suavemente la chica, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"No es eso, es que..." Harry suspiró y siguió. "La vida no suele darme este tipo de alegrías, sabes?"

El chico bajó la cabeza, arrepentido por lo que había dicho ya que no quería parecer patético delante de ella; ahora era Hermione la que le levantó el rostro con sus manos.

"No, es verdad." Dijo suspirando. "La vida no te ha tratado bien, pero te ha dado muchas personas que realmente te quieren, Harry. En especial una chica que sé que te quiere muchísimo, a la cual su corazón y su alma se le llenan de amor y cariño cada vez que te ve o habla contigo."

"Una chica que murió de amor cuando la besaste en Francia, y que…" Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma para tomar aire; sus ojos brillaban. "Que es completamente feliz cada vez que tú la miras así… como me estás mirando ahora mismo."

Para Harry era, sin dudas, el momento más intenso de toda su vida. La persona que más quería en el mundo estaba diciéndole lo feliz que era con él y lo mucho que lo quería; se le formó un nudo en su garganta de pura felicidad. Se habían tomado de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados y sus cuerpos estaban a unos pocos centímetros uno del otro; sentía que sus cuerpos estaban destinados a unirse y tocarse cada vez que estaban juntos.

Esperaba este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, un deseo que permanecía tan profundo dentro suyo que recién ahora se percataba de ello. No podía sacar sus ojos de encima de los de su amiga, pero un casi imperceptible movimiento logró que su mirada se desviara unos centímetros hacia la izquierda del rostro de Hermione. Pese a la escasa luz proveniente de la luna enfocó su vista como pudo y logró distinguir una sombra que se desplazaba a lo largo de la orilla opuesta del lago, a unos cien o ciento cincuenta metros de donde ellos se encontraban; Harry frunció su entrecejo.

"Harry?"

El muchacho no prestó atención al susurro de su amiga, concentrado como estaba en esa extraña cosa. Parecía recorrer la orilla y estar dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

"En qué piensas, Harry?"

Hizo un esfuerzo colosal por no mirar a Hermione, por miedo a perder de vista esa cosa. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya que era casi obvio que si _esa_ seguía bordeando el lago en uno o dos minutos estaría casi sobre ellos. A medida que se acercaba rápidamente, se iba haciendo más grande y Harry se percató de que _eso_ no parecía caminar ni correr sino… flotar.

"Eso es un… dementor?" Pensó recordando las espantosas criaturas destinadas a Azkabán, y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba.

Instintivamente (y en forma algo brusca) el muchacho tomó a Hermione y la puso detrás de él, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia esa figura extraña que se acercaba cada vez más. La chica se sorprendió por el movimiento.

"Harry, qué haces? Qué sucede?" Le preguntó alarmada y sin comprender lo que su amigo hacía. Pero no hizo más que mirar hacia donde apuntaba la varita de su amigo y soltó un pequeño gemido de miedo.

El chico no dijo nada, esperando que fuera una criatura salvaje o alguna especie de animal fantástico. Pero lejos de desviar su camino hacia cualquier dirección seguía yendo hacia ellos; ya parecía hallarse a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, y Harry pudo constatar que efectivamente flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, pero no se parecía en nada a un dementor, ni sentía frío alguno por su proximidad.

"No prendas la varita." Le ordenó a la chica, la cual parapetada detrás de su amigo también había sacado su varita.

"Quién es, Harry? Viene hacia nosotros."

El susurro lleno de espanto de su amiga le confirmó lo que él sospechaba: _eso_ era alguien que iba directamente hacia ellos, y que de alguna forma podía flotar; cuando pasó a un par de metros de la tumba de Dumbledore notó que el pálido brillo del mármol blanco que era producido por la luz de la luna no se reflejó en la oscura figura.

"Vete al Castillo Hermione, y avisa a la directora!" Le ordenó en voz lo más baja posible.

"No me iré si ti!" Susurró a su vez la chica, quien al instante conjuró un _patronus_ silencioso; Harry miró de reojo cómo la brillante nutria corría a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del Castillo.

El extraño ser se detuvo repentinamente a unos cuantos metros de ellos; a Harry le pareció que el brillo del _patronus_ de su amiga de alguna manera lo había molestado. Si bien estaba lejos, no había dudas de que era alto y parecía envuelto en una capa negra y una capucha de idéntico color que cubría toda su cabeza y ocultaba su cara; sus contornos no parecían definidos sino difusos, como un espectro. Con el corazón en la boca recordó una visión muy similar en el bosque prohibido durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

"Voldemort?" Pensó alarmado. Se habían equivocado y habían dejado sin destruir algún horcrux? Había otro horcrux además de los que habían destruido y que ellos habían fallado en descubrir?

No, no era posible. Él había estado dentro de la cabeza de Voldemort y sabía que no había más horcruxes que los que habían destruido; además la cicatriz no le dolía en lo absoluto.

La oscura figura dejó de mirar hacia donde había desaparecido el _patronus_ y se acercó un poco más hasta que se detuvo a unos diez metros de ellos, haciendo que Harry enarbolara la varita más firmemente hacia _eso_ y que Hermione apretara con más fuerza una mano suya; al muchacho no se le escapó el detalle de que la cara parecía estar oculta en una especie de penumbra que borroneaba sus rasgos, un efecto similar al de la capucha de Croaker.

Harry estaba aterrado, era una visión lisa y llanamente espeluznante, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Hermione estaba allí; esa cosa no emitía sonido alguno, y su capa apenas se movía por la brisa de la noche. La tensión que sentía era tal que comenzó a sudar frío.

"Cómo demonios entró esta cosa a Hogwarts? Sólo a mí me puede suceder esto." Pensó Harry; el momento más feliz e intenso de su vida había sido interrumpido por una criatura que no encajaba en ninguna descripción de ningún libro sobre animales, criaturas o seres mágicos; sólo a él podía ocurrirle algo así, y comenzó a sentir que la furia le brotaba por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Un destello de luz blanca atravesó repentinamente el espacio entre ellos y la figura, iluminando el aire de alrededor. Harry miró para ver de dónde había provenido el hechizo y vio con alivio que la brillante nutria volvía rápidamente hacia ellos, y detrás unas figuras oscuras que corrían siguiéndola. Hubo más destellos de luz blanca y ya escuchaba algunos gritos en la lejanía.

Cuando volvió a mirar al ser, éste ya se hallaba a gran distancia, escapándose hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

*****HP*****

_N/A: Perdón por el cliché del final (ya saben, eso de que se están a punto de besar y justo ocurre algo que los interrumpe) pero les juro que es importante para la trama!_


	24. Ups!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**24 – Ups!  
**

La visión de su _patronus_ volviendo hacia ella con ayuda en camino le devolvió a Hermione un poco de seguridad, y suspiró aliviada; la nutria se deshizo en el aire a unos metros de ella en una brillante nube plateada que se atomizó en el aire; volteó su cabeza para ver a ese horrible ser oscuro pero ya no estaba.

"Harry! Hermione! Qué sucede?"

El lejano grito del profesor Owens retumbó en la noche. La chica seguía aferrada fuertemente de la mano de Harry, y no pensaba soltarlo bajo ningún punto de vista: aún estaba aterrada, y aún no comprendía como ese ser había ingresado en Hogwarts.

"Que fue eso, Harry?" Preguntó la chica.

"No lo sé, nunca había visto algo igual… un momento, tú no lo sabes?" Le preguntó incrédulo.

"No! Por eso te he preguntado! No era un dementor, o sí?"

"No, Hermione! No sentimos frío ni recordamos malos recuerdos! Qué te sucede?"

Harry parecía aterrado que ella no supiera lo que era esa cosa. Acaso ella tenía que saberlo todo?

"Lo siento! Estaba asustada, vale?" Le contestó murmurando entre dientes justo cuando la ayuda llegaba hasta ellos.

Los profesores Flitwick, Owens y la directora McGonagall llegaban corriendo varita en mano y gritando todos al mismo tiempo.

"Están bien? Qué sucedió, qué era esa sombra que estaba cerca de ustedes?"

Hermione miró a Owens; tenía su túnica puesta y lucía agitado por la carrera.

"A qué se refiere con _esa sombra_, profesor?"

"Pues… eso fue lo que vimos… no es verdad?" Preguntó a los demás que habían venido con él, exhalando aire ruidosamente.

"Sí, una sombra… allí mismo." Agregó Flitwick señalando el lugar en donde el extraño ser había estado. "Y luego de que arrojáramos los primeros hechizos, se desapareció!"

"No se desapareció, profesor." Contestó Harry. "Escapó hacia la orilla opuesta del lago."

El corazón de Hermione aún latía con fuerza por el miedo que había sentido. Se había enfrentado a todo tipo de criaturas y seres pero jamás a algo como eso, y el no conocer nada sobre ese extraño ser la había sumido en pánico. Sin embargo se sentía reconfortada de que su amigo todavía la tomaba de la mano, hecho que no parecía pasar por alto a Owens quien los miraba con cierta suspicacia.

"Harry, qué hacían aquí solos y de noche?" Le preguntó la directora McGonagall entrecerrando sus ojos.

A Hermione se le cayó el alma al piso, percatándose de la incómoda situación en la que estaban envueltos: un miembro del cuerpo de profesores y una alumna solos, de noche y en la orilla del lago…

"Estábamos caminando mientras hablábamos sobre… bueno usted sabe, sobre lo que hablamos con Dumbledore hace como una hora. La noche nos sorprendió sin darnos cuenta."

"Oh sí, ya veo." Le contestó la directora con un aparente gesto de comprensión en su cara.

"Oh Harry, eres un genio!" Pensó Hermione estrujándole un poco más la mano para hacerle entender lo agradecida que estaba por su explicación.

"Y dices que escapó hacia aquella zona? Podríamos intentar seguirlo, no creen?" Inquirió Flitwick con su voz chillona; Hermione no lo veía temeroso sino entusiasmado, seguramente creyendo que se trataba de alguna clase de animal fantástico o mágico; al fin y al cabo el bajito profesor estaba demasiado lejos y sólo había distinguido una sombra.

"Estoy de acuerdo! Quizá no haya podido salir aún de los terrenos!" Exclamó Owens excitado.

"No, creo que sería una mala idea; no parecía para nada amistoso. Además ya debe de haber salido de los límites de la muralla." Contestó Harry; los dos profesores bufaron desilusionados.

"Qué demonios era eso, Harry? Pudieron verlo?" Preguntó la directora, aún recuperando el aliento.

"No lo sé."

"Pero estaba cerca de ustedes, no pudieron distinguir qué clase de criatura era?" Preguntó a su vez Owens.

"No. Créanme, conocemos a todas las criaturas y animales fantásticos que habitan en Hogwarts y en el bosque prohibido… y Harry además conoce a los seres que habitan en el fondo del lago; nunca habíamos visto algo igual." Contestó Hermione.

"Quizá… un dementor?"

Hermione recordó que ella también había creído erróneamente que era un dementor; Harry sólo negó con su cabeza.

"Un lethifold?" Insistió Owens.

"Un lethifold? Aquí en Escocia?" Preguntó la directora asustada de sólo imaginarse una de esas criaturas sueltas en los terrenos del Castillo; pero Hermione sabía que no era un lethifold ni ninguna criatura conocida; tenía brazos y cabeza, no le cabía dudas que era una persona o algo similar… con una extraña capa que parecía difuminar sus contornos y que podía moverse flotando a centímetros del suelo. La chica repasaba febrilmente cada criatura o ser mágico que había leído en los libros de Defensa o de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero su descripción no encajaba en ningún lugar.

"No importa, eso lo veremos después. Ahora lo importante es decidir si debemos reforzar las barreras protectoras del Castillo, no podemos permitir que algo así pueda volver a entrar a los terrenos nuevamente." Dijo con firmeza McGonagall.

"Lo siento directora, pero… reforzar las barreras protectoras? Creía que el Castillo estaba protegido por toda clase de encantamientos protectores y…"

"Muchos de esos encantamientos protectores a los que te refieres fueron destruidos por Riddle y sus mortífagos en la última batalla, Harry." Interumpió la directora. "Incluso algunos encantamientos de defensa que habían sido diseñados por Dumbledore; Filius pudo restituir algunos de ellos tras su muerte."

"Hemos vuelto a reactivar la mayor parte de esos encantamientos al reconstruir parcialmente el Castillo, pero creo que deberemos revisar nuevamente las anotaciones de Dumbledore para ver si hemos olvidado alguno en particular o si habrá algún otro que sea de utilidad." Continuó el profesor Flitwick.

"Uau! Un libro de anotaciones de encantamientos protectores de Dumbledore? Me pregunto si me dejarían echarle una ojeada…" Hermione olvidó momentáneamente el susto y la inconclusa situación con Harry, imaginándose sentada al lado de la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor con ese precioso libro en sus manos.

"Bien. Volvamos al Castillo. Filius, acompáñame al despacho, debemos resolver este problema cuanto antes."

La directora y el profesor descendiente de duendes emprendieron el retorno, pero Owens se acercó hacia ellos mirándolos; Hermione notó que había curiosidad en su mirada.

"Hmm... ahora que se fueron todos... creo que sería conveniente decirles que traten que tener más cuidado." Harry amagó interrumpir. "No me refiero a estar solos en la noche exponiéndose a alguna situación peligrosa, Harry. Eres miembro del staff de profesores y tienes la autoridad para hacerlo. Me refiero a que... bueno... a que eres miembro del staff de profesores y ella... una alumna."

"Todo Hogwarts nos conoce, Malcolm. Todos saben que somos muy buenos amigos desde hace ocho años y nada de eso va a cambiar." Hermione esperaba un comentario hosco al mejor estilo Harry Potter pero se sorprendió gratamente al notar que la respuesta de su amigo había sido muy amable y en buen tono, lo que mostraba la muy buena relación que tenían ambos encargados de la asignatura de Defensa.

"Harry, a mí no me incumbe, en serio. De hecho, con todas las cosas espantosas que han sucedido y las que les han pasado a ustedes en particular... creo que todos aquí se alegran de verlos juntos y todo eso. Sólo traten de no... hmmm... hacer demostraciones... delante de todos ya que al ser tú un miembro del staff de profesores algunos no verían con buenos ojos ese tipo de demostraciones con una alumna."

"No haremos nada de eso Malcolm, no te preocupes. Sólo somos buenos amigos." Respondió Harry.

"Claro." Murmuró Owens con cierta sonrisa socarrona en su rostro mientras miraba las manos de Harry y Hermione, que aún estaban tomadas. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. "Volvamos al Castillo, chicos, ya que _algunos_ no creen prudente ir a buscar a esa criatura o lo que sea que fuera."

Harry se dejó aguijonear por la humorada del profesor. "Has llegado con la lengua afuera de lo cansado que estabas por venir corriendo y pretendías ir a buscarlo? Además si lo hubieses tenido frente a frente no creo que sintieras ganas de perseguirlo."

"Bah, veo que los Gryffindors eran los de antes." Añadió Owens gruñendo, desencantado por no haber encontrado aliados para ir a buscar a la criatura. Harry y Hermione se miraron sonrientes mientras caminaban detrás del profesor, rumbo a las luces del Castillo.

*****HP*****

La caminata de regreso fue relativamente larga y ambos se miraban nerviosamente de vez en cuando. Hermione aún maldecía la inoportuna interrupción de esa estúpida (y horrorosa) criatura; había sido un momento perfecto en todo sentido: ella le había dado a entender a Harry que sentía mucho más que amistad hacia él, y su amigo parecía corresponder esos sentimientos. Sólo que ahora no sabía cómo encarar de nuevo ese tema pendiente, ya que lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era muy difícil que Harry se abriera de esa forma. Con todas las cosas horribles que le habían ocurrido y con lo mal que lo trataron durante su infancia el muchacho había resultado introvertido y demasiado cerrado en sus sentimientos. Temía insistir con ese tema inconcluso y que él pensara que era una pesada; o peor aún, terminar ahuyentándolo.

Cuando finalmente Owens entró al Castillo por la entrada principal, siguiendo un impulso Hermione tomó del brazo a Harry y lo detuvo algunos metros antes de la escalinata de la puerta.

"Harry, espera." Susurró la muchacha. En realidad no sabía qué debía decir; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mientras se miraban los nervios que aún sentía por la aparición del extraño ser se desvanecieron. Inconscientemente su mano (como si tuviera un cerebro propio) comenzó a acariciar sutilmente el antebrazo de su amigo, notando los músculos bien trabajados por los ejercicios matinales que había reforzado desde hacía algunas semanas por el inminente inicio de la temporada de Quidditch.

"Y pensar que era flaco y bajito cuando lo conocí." Pensó, un poco acalorada. Bajó la vista avergonzada y terriblemente ruborizada; quería gritarle a viva voz lo mucho que le gustaba pero el miedo a arriesgar la hermosa amistad que tenían y que tanto necesitaba la estaba venciendo.

El muchacho repentinamente dio un paso y se acercó a ella, provocando una aceleración en sus pulsaciones. Una de las manos de Harry se posó sobre el costado de su cara, y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con la palma mientras que con sus dedos masajeaba el lóbulo de su oreja; Hermione cerró los ojos extasiada por la caricia y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer.

Así estuvieron durante largo rato, o quizá sólo un par de segundos, ella no podía saberlo ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Con la misma mano Harry levantó la cara de la chica y sus miradas se cruzaron con una excitante y apasionada sensación de completo entendimiento mutuo. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, y cuando su amigo del alma acercó su cara Hermione cerró sus ojos.

El contacto con los labios de Harry hizo que su piel se erizara y su respiración se agitara mucho más. Casi no podía respirar y aún así no creía recordar otro momento más intenso en toda su vida. Adoraba sentir sus labios besando los suyos, no sólo porque sentía mucha atracción física por su amigo sino porque el amor y afecto que se tenían hacían que sus besos (y sus caricias) fueran más mucho más intensos y profundos. Los labios y la lengua de su amigo comenzaron a jugar con su boca, recorriendo cada centímetro de la misma y mordisqueando suave y ocasionalmente el labio inferior de Hermione.

"Deja ya de hacer eso o no podré contenerme más." Pensó la chica ante el último mordisco, quien acalorada pese al frescor de la noche arrinconó a su amigo contra la pared de piedra del Castillo. El contacto entre sus cuerpos ahora era total y Harry aprovechó la posición para acariciarle la espalda, la cintura y más abajo aún; a fin de cuentas era lo que Hermione buscaba. Besó a su amigo con toda la pasión que sentía y que apenas contenía dentro de su cuerpo.

La muchacha estaba completamente ruborizada por el calor y se sentía tan placenteramente aturdida que si estuvieran rodeados de profesores o alumnos ella no se daría cuenta. Las bocas de ambos se abrían para permitir que sus lenguas jugaran y exploraran, y la chica pasaba sus manos por las piernas, el rostro y el pecho de Harry; adoraba acariciarlo y mimarlo, sintiendo sus músculos firmes y disfrutando enormemente cuando le arrancaba a su amigo algún gemido de placer.

"Esa idiota de Skeeter al final tenía razón: parece que me gustan los jugadores de Quidditch". Se dijo a sí misma mientras presionaba sus pectorales con su mano derecha.

Fue el mejor beso que ella y Harry se hayan dado jamás; recordaba muy bien las anteriores ocasiones en las que se habían besado: en Francia había sido algo no planeado y se habían dejado llevar por el paisaje y la sensación de paz y tranquilidad del momento (también recordaba haber estado sumamente nerviosa por la situación y por la reacción de Harry); y cuando se habían besado en el aula después de la primer clase de su amigo... bueno... había sido un beso de pura lujuria.

Esta vez había sido mucho más intenso, ya que no había riesgos de que los vieran y se conocían mucho mejor. Luego de un larguísimo rato de besuqueos y caricias, Hermione separó sus labios de los de su amigo y respiró hondo.

"Eres bellísima cuando te ruborizas."

El susurro (entrecortado por su falta de aire) de Harry caló hondo en la chica, no acostumbrada a que la vieran de ese modo ni que le dijeran esa clase de adjetivos. Lo volvió a besar profundamente mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amigo con sus manos.

"Te… quiero muchísimo, Harry." Le susurró ella a su vez. Iba a decirle que lo amaba, pero creyó que podría estar confundida por la increíble intensidad del momento; decidió (a duras penas) que si realmente estaba enamorada de él se lo diría más adelante cuando los sentimientos de ambos fuesen claros para ella.

"Yo también, amor." Le contestó, devolviéndole el beso. "Entremos, hace rato que estamos afuera."

"Sí, mejor. Además Owens seguro estará esperándote." Dijo la chica recuperando el aliento y separándose del cuerpo de Harry sin convicción.

"Profesor Owens para las alumnas, Hermione!" Agregó Harry mirándola con sus ojos repletos de picardía provocando que se sonrojara. La muchacha abrió la boca haciéndose la ofendida y le pegó una suave cachetada en un brazo; estaba decidido: Hermione adoraba el jueguito alumna-profesor.

*****HP*****

Cuando Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Hermione para tomar la cena, lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Por suerte para él, ninguno de los profesores que aún cenaban en el Gran Comedor pareció escandalizarse por ver a un miembro del cuerpo docente de Hogwarts sentado en las mesas de los alumnos. Quizá porque desde que las clases habían comenzado las reglas no habían sido tan estrictas como en años anteriores, o quizá porque se trataba de él, Harry Potter, uno de los héroes de la guerra y devenido a ayudante de la asignatura de Defensa con edad de cursar su último año.

Había entrado al Gran Comedor junto a Hermione como miles de veces desde que asistía a Hogwarts, y se había sentado en una zona despejada de la mesa de su casa como cientos de miles de veces más. Su entrada y su decisión de sentarse en una mesa destinada a los alumnos había sido seguida por la mirada de muchos alumnos de su propia casa y de las demás, algo que también le había sucedido varias veces antes; había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que por distintos motivos había tenido que soportar ser el centro de atención del Colegio.

"Hola Harry!" Un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw de quinto lo saludaron mientras se retiraban a su sala común.

De sus amigos y compañeros de año sólo pudo ver a Neville, aunque estaba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto a Hannah Abbott. En la mesa de Gryffindor había algunos alumnos de años inferiores que todavía estaban cenando pese a lo tarde que era.

Qué había cambiado en relación a sus años anteriores? En ese momento (mientras se metía en la boca una enorme tajada de carne asada) el hecho de que era ayudante de las clases prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le parecía irreal, producto de un sueño. Todo le resultaba tan familiar que le costaba creer que no estaba cursando el último año; sólo las ausencias de Malfoy y sus dos estúpidos amigotes molestándolo o intentando insultarlo rompían con la rutina.

"Hey Harry!" Se dio vuelta y vio a Owens parado detrás de él. "Vengo del despacho de McGonagall, me dijo que te avisara que te quedes aquí por esta noche y que tienes una habitación de profesores disponible en el pasillo de la sala de profesores."

El cerebro de Harry aterrizó violentamente en la realidad que por unos momentos se había evaporado de su mente. Pero por qué demonios la directora quería que él se quedara en el colegio a pasar la noche? Owens debió de verle la cara de incomprensión ya que no esperó una respuesta del chico.

"La directora consideró algo que el retrato de Dumbledore le dijo sobre esa extraña criatura que se apareció cerca del lago."

"Y cree que aquí estaré más… seguro?"

"En este momento Filius y la directora están en los terrenos reforzando la seguridad de los alrededores con unos encantamientos que Dumbledore les indicó. Créeme, esa… cosa no volverá a entrar."

"Mi casa está bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_, Malcolm. Allí estaré más seguro, pero no me preocupa mi seguridad…"

"Lo sé Harry. Y también lo sabe la directora y, aparentemente Dumbledore. No temen por tu seguridad, sólo quieren que estés aquí por si… ya sabes… aparece de nuevo ese ser."

"Oh. Pues… sí, está bien. No podría pasar la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor?"

Owens sonrió cálidamente ante el pedido del muchacho." No puedes Harry. Una cosa es estar en una mesa de alumnos, y otra es convivir con los alumnos en la sala común y en el cuarto. Puedes ir un rato pero no quedarte; conflicto de intereses, sabes?"

Harry asintió de mala gana, y cuando Owens se retiró hacia la mesa de los profesores se abalanzó contra la carne y las patatas. Por algún motivo tenía un hambre voraz, y cuando agarró el vaso de jugo de calabaza notó que Hermione lo miraba fijamente con cierta curiosidad.

"No comes, Hermione?"

"Sí, es que te veo tan hambriento que…"

"Te hice recordar a Ron?" La chicaneó con una sonrisa.

Hermione levantó sus cejas. "No! Me preguntaba si podrás comer así mientras entrenes para el Puddlemere."

"Seguro que no. La primer práctica es la próxima semana así que aprovecharé y comeré todo lo que después no podré comer."

Hermione no le contestó, sino que se quedó mirando fijamente el plato de Harry; éste tomó una porción de tarta de calabaza antes de que desaparezcan de la mesa y volvió a mirar a su amiga; estaba preciosa con su cabello formando algunos bucles que caían sobre sus hombros. Su típico gesto de estar concentrada en algún tema en particular la hacía tan diferente a las chicas que conocía y tan atractiva que se le hacía imposible de creer no haberlo notado en sus años anteriores.

"_Pero si yo no te encuentro fea_…" Recordó exasperado por su estupidez la frase que había dicho hacía algunos años cuando Hermione le explicaba por qué había fracasado su cita con Cho.

"Claro que no la encontraba fea, si ya era una belleza." Pensó, y su mente viajó en el tiempo recordando la cena del Baile de Navidad, en donde la observaba cuando intentaba que Viktor Krum pronunciara bien su nombre. Sonrió al recordar que ella lo miraba sonriendo de vez cuando mientras hablaba con el buscador de Bulgaria; esa noche fue la primera vez que había notado lo hermosa que era realmente.

"Harry?"

El muchacho enfocó su vista y notó que estaba mirando a su amiga sin saberlo, absorto en sus recuerdos. Quiso tomar otro pedazo de tarta pero la comida ya había desaparecido, así que se tuvo que conformar con una manzana.

"Nada, sólo estaba... no importa." Dijo Harry. "No has comido casi nada."

Hermione miró su plato. "A decir verdad no tengo nada de apetito."

"Todavía estás asustada por ese extraño ser?"

"Qué? No, Harry. Estoy asustada por… otra cosa."

Él sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo su amiga; de hecho él también estaría aterrado por lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos unos minutos atrás, sin embargo sentía muchas cosas pero no miedo.

"Acaso estás… arrepentida?"

Hermione le dedicó otra de sus típicas miradas, la de completa exasperación.

"Entonces… te asusta que esto que nos está ocurriendo puede afectar nuestra amistad?"

Ahora la chica se puso seria y bajó su mirada, asintiendo levemente.

"Mira. Tenemos esta amistad, esta... conexión entre ambos, cierto?"

Hermione volvió a asentir levantando su vista y mirándolo con suma atención.

"Es algo muy profundo, o familiar. Lo siento así desde hace muchos años, y durante todo ese tiempo la amistad que siento por ti se fue..."

"Solidificando?" Completó la chica ante la duda de Harry.

"Hmm, sí pero no era la palabra que buscaba."

"Fortaleciendo?"

"Puede ser pero tampoco es la que busco."

"Profundizando? Vigorizando?" Siguió sugiriendo la chica hasta que se calló cuando Harry la miró fastidioso.

Luego de un par de segundos, dijo: "Haciendo más intensa. Eso! Entonces durante los últimos años la amistad que siento por ti se fue haciendo más intensa."

"_Haciendo más intensa_? Dijiste que buscabas _una_ palabra!"

"Y eso qué importa? Es justo lo que pienso, quizá no se pueda decir en una palabra!" le contestó Harry.

"Intensificando." Le contestó a su vez la chica con aire de suficiencia.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. "Como quieras! Te decía, con el tiempo nuestra amistad se… _intensificó_, cierto?"

"Sí." Respondió Hermione riendo ante la ridícula pantomima de su amigo al pronunciar la palabra en cuestión.

"Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, hemos sobrevivido a la guerra y a Voldemort. Hemos estado juntos en peligro muchas veces, hemos discutido mucho también; has tenido ganas de matarme y yo de matarte, cierto?"

"Yo nunca quise matarte! Tú quisiste matarme?" Hermione le arrancó una sonrisa actuando estar dolida.

"Figurativamente! Y con todo eso seguimos siendo amigos, verdad? Es más, parece que nuestros sentimientos se…"

"Se van profundizando, sí." Completó su amiga un poco impaciente.

"Y… cuando me escapé a Francia… no lo hice de la mejor manera, fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte dolida y… abandonarte."

"_Estúpido_ es muy generoso de tu parte pero sí, es la idea."

Harry detuvo un instante su tren de razonamiento, sorprendido. Él estaba intentando razonar seriamente mientras Hermione se hacía la graciosa? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco? _Increíble, adoro a esta chica_, pensó sonriendo.

"Sí, fue generoso de mi parte, pero aún así has podido perdonarme, cierto? Y desde ese entonces creo que nos hemos llevado muy bien, mejor que nunca."

Ahora Hermione entrecerraba sus ojos, intentando deducir adónde quería llegar su amigo. Éste continuó sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su amiga.

"Hemos pasado por mucho, Hermione. Por mucho más de lo que alguien pueda imaginarse. Has salido con Ron y yo con Ginny, hemos puesto nuestra amistad a prueba en infinidad de veces; me has creído muerto y yo te he creído muerta; nos han torturado, perseguido e incluso nos han capturado."

Hermione lo miraba azorado, con su intensa mirada clavada en el rostro del chico. Harry se tomó unos segundos y prosiguió.

"Nos hemos apoyado el uno en el otro durante muchas situaciones de vida o muerte, luchando no sólo por intentar resolver la situación sino por mantenernos vivos entre nosotros."

"Y sin embargo estamos aquí, cenando en el Castillo como miles de veces; y seguimos siendo los mejores amigos."

"Sin pelearnos ni discutir agriamente por tonterías sin sentido…" Murmuró pensativa su amiga; Harry creyó que Hermione no había tenido intención de decirlo en voz alta, y también creyó que él sabía a qué se había referido.

"No tengas miedo, Hermione. Nuestra amistad… lo que sentimos… siento que es demasiado fuerte como para que se eche a perder por besarnos o por querernos más aún."

La muchacha sonrió tiernamente con sus ojos humedecidos. Notó que las manos de Hermione estaban como nerviosas, igual que las de Harry; era obvio para él que en ese preciso momento ambos deseaban estar abrazados y besándose pero era algo que no iba a pasar allí en el Gran Comedor.

*****HP*****

Unos minutos después la directora McGonagall se acercó a ellos desde la mesa de los profesores; el muchacho la miró mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban sentados convencido de que aún era la profesora de Transfiguraciones y Dumbledore el director.

"Harry, veo que has recibido mi recado. Gracias por quedarte."

"De nada señora directora, pero no creo que esa cosa vuelva esta noche."

"Yo tampoco, además el profesor Flitwick ha conjurado algunos encantamientos de protección adicionales alrededor de los terrenos del Castillo. Pero tu presencia otorga una sensación de seguridad que es bienvenida por lo menos hasta que sepamos qué clase de criatura era."

"Puede ver mi memoria sobre ese momento en el pensadero de Dumbledore si quiere." Ofreció Harry.

"De acuerdo Harry, gracias; lo haremos mañana por la mañana. Ya te dijo el profesor Owens dónde está tu habitación, verdad?"

"Sí."

"Bien. Buenas noches Harry, para ti también Hermione. Oh, por favor, no se lo cuenten a nadie, de acuerdo?"

Ante el asentimiento del muchacho, la directora saludó y se marchó.

"No era una criatura ni un animal fantástico, no es así?" Susurró Hermione. Harry miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca en la mesa que lo pudiera escuchar.

"No, era… alguien, una persona creo."

Hermione no parecía estar de acuerdo. "No lo sé Harry, quizá era un espíritu o algo así. Has notado que esa cosa parecía levitar? Las personas no hacen eso."

Harry notó el escalofrío en su amiga ante esa idea; a Hermione siempre le habían atemorizado las personas muertas, y recordó su incomodidad durante la clase adicional de práctica de ese domingo cuando repasaron los mejores métodos para deshacerse de los inferi.

"Voldemort podía volar."

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. "Es distinto. No importa, era un hechicero muy poderoso. Esa cosa no caminaba ni corría sino que levitaba Harry, como si fuera un fantasma."

Harry no pudo más que asentir, pensando en los fantasmas del Castillo. Consideró preguntar a Nick Casi Decapitado si conocía algún ser o criatura semejante pero desistió recordando la promesa de no decirle nada a nadie; información de ese tipo en boca del fantasma de Gryffindor era asegurarse de que se enterara todo Hogwarts y Hogsmeade.

"No puedo recordar haber leído nada acerca de algo como eso."

Harry aún pensaba en los fantasmas. "Lo más parecido que recuerdo haber visto fue la vez que me topé con Voldemort en el bosque prohibido cuando aún no tenía cuerpo, durante mi primer año en el Colegio."

"Ya has mencionado a Voldemort dos veces, no creerás que era él, verdad?" Le preguntó con preocupación en su mirada.

"No. Él está muerto y no volverá. Sólo mencioné que era lo más parecido que recordaba haber visto, es todo." Dijo el muchacho intentando calmarla, aunque sabía que en aquel entonces era una clase de espíritu, sin cuerpo propio; y flotaba. Harry sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea macabra de su mente.

"De cualquier manera, me resulta más extraño aún que esa cosa haya recorrido toda la orilla del lago justo hacia donde nosotros estábamos." Dijo Hermione susurrando.

"Como si hubiera sabido que estábamos ahí, sí." Completó el razonamiento de su amiga.

"Y cuando estuvo cerca nuestro, creí que esa cosa… sabía quién eras."

Harry la miró azorado. No había pensado en ello, pero ahora que Hermione lo mencionaba se dio cuenta de que quizá ese extraño ser no se había encontrado con ellos de casualidad en la oscuridad de la noche; los terrenos de Hogwarts son demasiado extensos como para que se dé esa ínfima probabilidad.

Hermione suspiró. "No sé qué demonios era esa cosa Harry, pero estoy segura de que era algo muy… oscuro."

Harry comprendió que su amiga no se refería al color de la capa del extraño ser; bajó la vista a su plato con una nueva preocupación dentro de su cabeza, rogando que su amiga estuviera equivocada. Como le dijo Remus Lupin alguna vez, él tenía un talento especial para encontrar problemas.

*****HP*****

"Bien. No hay dudas de que era completamente real y no una sombra." Opinó Owens; fue el último en salir del pensadero en donde había sido puesta la memoria de Harry. Era lunes por la mañana y el despacho de la directora lucía en penumbras ya que aún no había recibido los rayos de sol matinales; empero las presencias de Harry, Hermione, McGonagall y los profesores Owens y Flitwick animaban un poco el ambiente.

"Qué tan real puede ser algo que parece levitar en vez de caminar y no tiene un contorno definido?" Protestó Flitwick, asombrado por lo que había visto.

Antes de ir al despacho de McGonagall, Harry le había confiado a Owens todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, incluso todo lo que él y Hermione se habían dicho antes de que apareciera la oscura figura. El profesor, apiadándose (aunque sin perder la oportunidad de reírse un poco), le explicó cómo tenía que seleccionar la parte de la memoria que iba a meter en el pensadero para que todos la vieran y excluir la parte que él consideraba privada y que no quería compartir con nadie. Cuando salió del pensadero respiró aliviado ya que había tenido éxito en cortar las partes sensibles de su recuerdo; Hermione lo miró con un gesto de gratitud, y también la vio aliviada.

"Tan real como que tenía piernas, brazos y cabeza." Dijo Owens.

"Bah, los fantasmas también los tienen!" Chilló Flitwick.

"Pero los fantasmas son translúcidos, Filius! Éste era opaco y… oscuro, muy oscuro." Respondió Owens.

"Concuerdo con Malcolm, Filius. Pero desde cuándo los seres vivientes emiten esa clase de… oscuridad?" Dijo a su vez Minerva; sus pequeños ojos estaban entrecerrados, señal de concentración.

Harry notó como todos los presentes tenían problemas para clasificar al extraño ser pero no dudaban en que el mismo parecía estar rodeado de una especie de aura oscura, haciéndolo más difuso o difícil de describir.

"No lo sé Minerva." Le contestó Owens, dubitativo. "Ese… ser… no figura en ningún libro que recuerde haber leído y menos aún en _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_. Esta tarde iré al Ministerio y pasaré por la División de Seres; le preguntaré a Diggory si conoce algo parecido."

"No creo que sea buena idea que el Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas sepa sobre esto, por lo menos no todavía." Intervino Flitwick.

"Por qué no?"

"Ese Diggory no es muy reservado, el Ministerio entero se enteraría en un santiamén; además le gusta tergiversar las cosas intentando sacar provecho a su favor."

"De acuerdo, pero dile a Kingsley; él sabrá cómo manejar esta situación dentro del Ministerio." Le dijo Minerva a Owens.

"Harry, qué piensas sobre esto?"

"Sobre contárselo a Kingsley? Bueno, es de confiar y…"

"No, sobre ese ser oscuro." Interrumpió la directora.

Harry temía que se lo preguntaran y no pensaba decirles lo que había hablado con Hermione. Sin embargo decidió indagar sus puntos de vista; necesitaba convencerse de que esa extraña criatura no estaba buscándolo y de que el encuentro había sido casual.

"Bueno, yo no sé más que ustedes; han visto mis memorias sobre esa cosa." Carraspeó y continuó, intentando no parecer preocupado. "Sólo que… me pareció que ese extraño ser fue directo hacia mí, o no? Es decir, recorrió una gran distancia a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts y acabó a unos metros enfrento nuestro."

El muchacho desvió su mirada hacia Hermione; ésta le arrojaba su acostumbrada mirada calculadora, entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo su entrecejo. Mientras tanto, los demás lo observaban considerando lo que había dicho. El profesor Malcolm Owens fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Dicho de esa forma parece que puedes tener razón, pero no conocemos nada de ese ser y no debemos aventurar conclusiones."

"Sí, no hay razón para pensar eso. Pudo haber sido atraído por ustedes dos sólo por el hecho de estar ahí, o su camino pudo cruzarse casualmente con el de ustedes. No lo sabemos Harry, y no creo que sea buena idea que creas que esa cosa te estaba buscando." Concluyó la directora.

Luego de unos minutos más de deliberación, la reunión llegó a su fin y todos se marcharon a sus ocupaciones. Los profesores Flitwick y Owens fueron directamente a la sala de profesores y los dos amigos se dirigieron a tomar su desayuno. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor muchas cabezas se dieron vuelta para verlos, y a medida que caminaban por entre las mesas algunos los saludaban.

"Y ahora por qué demonios nos están mirando?" Pensó nervioso ante tanta atención; jamás se acostumbraría.

Finalmente llegaron al sector de la mesa de Gryffindor en donde estaban sentados algunos de sus amigos; a Harry no le sorprendió ver a Hannah (sentada casi encima de Neville) y a Luna en la mesa de la casa del león.

"Hola Harry! Hoy teníamos práctica de Defensa?" Le preguntó confundido Seamus.

"No, me quedé a dormir en el Castillo; me marcharé después de desayunar."

"Hola Harry! Hola Hermione! No te vi en la sala común, te has levantado temprano?" Le preguntó Ginny mientras se corría un poco para hacerles lugar; estaba sentada al lado de su novio Christopher, otro integrante foráneo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Hola Ginny, tuvimos que ir muy temprano al despacho de la directora." Contestó su amiga; Harry no dejó de notar cierta _curiosidad_ en la mirada de la pelirroja.

"Te sientas?" Le ofreció Hermione con mucha dulzura.

"Hmm no, esta vez debería ir a la mesa de los profesores, ya sabes…"

Hermione asintió sonriéndole, mirándolo de una forma tan intensa que le produjeron palpitaciones en su corazón. Tuvo que esforzarse para dejar de mirarla, y cuando lo hizo vio que Luna los miraba con sus enormes ojos y sus cejas levantadas; arriesgó una corta mirada a Ginny y para su consternación notó que los miraba con cierta perspicacia.

"Demonios." Pensó nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores. "Ginny y Luna ya lo saben, o por lo menos se lo imaginan."

*****HP*****

Ese mismo lunes por la tarde, Kingsley salía de la oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia rumbo a su despacho en la primera planta. Había recibido de Owens la inquietante noticia de la aparición del extraño ser dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts la noche anterior, lo cual lo dejó preocupado.

Pero más preocupado aún lo había dejado el hecho de quién había sido el protagonista del fortuito encuentro cercano: Harry Potter. El héroe de la Comunidad Mágica volvía a estar envuelto en el medio de una situación problemática o confusa cuando menos. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera filtraciones y que los medios periodísticos no se enteraran del hecho.

"Ni los reporteros del Profeta ni…" Pensaba mientras esperaba el ascensor cuando fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

"Señor Ministro!"

"Robbin." Concluyó su pensamiento; quiso hacerse el distraído pero el Jefe del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica se paró detrás de él.

"Kingsley, tienes un minuto?"

"De hecho no lo tengo, Robbin. Tengo una reunión en mi despacho ahora mismo." Se subió al ascensor pero el canoso jefe del D.A.L.M. insistió.

"Es importante, no te sacaré tiempo."

Kingsley dudó pero miró a los dos magos que se hallaban dentro del ascensor; éstos entendieron el mensaje y salieron a esperar otro mientras Robbin se metía dentro. Una vez que el ascensor se puso en marcha éste comenzó:

"Los sensores del Registro de Magia Oscura por fin ampliaron su rango de detección la semana pasada, y este viernes pasado logramos obtener datos fidedignos de casi media Inglaterra, desde el sur hasta el estuario de The Wash, justo a la altura de la comunidad mágica de la ciudad de Nottingham."

"Bien hecho." Kingsley escuchaba casi por compromiso ya que tenía su mente lejos de cualquier cosa que le dijera Robbin. El ascensor se detuvo y descendió raudamente, seguido de cerca por el jefe del D.A.L.M.

"No se localizaron huellas de magia negra ni remotamente significativas en toda esa zona, Kingsley."

El Ministro frenó su marcha; ahora sabía por qué Robbin estaba tan entusiasmado.

"Dicho de otro modo…" Dijo Kingsley, esperando que Robbin soltara lo que quería decirle.

"No se registró actividad mortífaga en media Inglaterra!"

"A eso querías llegar, verdad? A demostrar que Harry Potter es un muchacho paranoico y fuera de sus cabales buscando llamar la atención?"

"Por favor Kingsley! El registro…"

"Tal como me dijiste, los sensores rastrearon indicios de magia negra este último viernes. No es suficiente, cuando analicemos los resultados después de tres o cuatro semanas de funcionamiento veremos a qué nos atenemos."

"Te aseguro que en ese lapso de tiempo los sensores tampoco registrarán nada. Kingsley, estamos utilizando aurores para perseguir fantasmas que no existen! Estamos todos agradecidos por lo que hizo Potter pero no puede ser que un solo muchacho de dieciocho años siga alarmando a toda la comunidad mágica con sus absurdas teorías!"

El Ministro suspiró fastidiado y reanudó su marcha; no le gustaba hacer esperar a un inefable como Croaker.

"Absurdas teorías. Si tú supieras la tercera parte de lo que yo me he enterado sobre Harry…" Pensó Kingsley mientras caminaba, rogando que Robbin nunca se enterara de la Varita de la Muerte o del extraño ser que logró ingresar en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Lejos de darse por vencido, Robbin lo siguió nuevamente.

"Kingsley, por favor, escúchame. No sigas cometiendo el error de…"

"Robbin." Le espetó Kingsley frenándose en seco y volteando para mirarlo; sentía que se estaba enfureciendo. "No te preocupes por mis errores, preocúpate por no cometerlos tú. Y deja a Harry en paz, al fin y al cabo lo único que hizo fue pedirnos que permanezcamos alerta y que erradiquemos los últimos vestigios de los seguidores de Voldemort."

"No hemos atrapado ni un solo mortífago desde que los Aurores volvieron a actuar!"

"Claro que no, Robbin! De eso se encargó Harry cuando se deshizo de doce mortífagos, o ya lo olvidaste? Acaso sugieres que él se inventó todo eso? Acaso no tenemos algunos de ellos encerrados en Azkabán?" Rugió Kingsley.

"Eso es otra cosa que me preocupa, Kingsley. Ese muchacho se ha deshecho de… de ese… de Riddle, y luego de doce mortífagos; él sólo. No sé qué clase de poder maneja Potter pero…"

"Pero qué? No puede ser que quieras sugerir que utiliza magia negra, verdad? Él vive en Gales y los sensores no detectaron nada!"

"No quiero decir que utiliza magia negra, Kingsley. Sólo que es… su núcleo mágico es poderoso como pocas veces se ha visto, y alguien así debería estar trabajando para el Ministerio; el muchacho debe ser vigilado."

Kingsley no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había discutido muchas veces con los anteriores ministros acerca de Harry ya que ellos tenían exactamente la misma idea que Robbin: mantenerlo controlado y vigilado para que no cause problemas, o incluso utilizarlo.

"Fudge cometió ese mismo estúpido error, Robbin! Y por negar las evidencias que Harry presentaba sobre el regreso de Voldemort la comunidad mágica entera casi desaparece por completo! Y Scrimgeour quiso utilizarlo en provecho propio, recuerdas? A él no le fue mejor!"

"Es un mago poderoso, Kingsley! Debe ser vigilado por el Ministerio!"

"Por pensar así, el Ministerio perdió la confianza de Harry y de Dumbledore! Y de toda la Orden del Phoenix! Tú no lo conoces, Robbin, él no quiere el poder, lo detesta! Sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz. Él no es como nosotros dos, no busca tener poder!" Volvió a rugir el Ministro, pero una vaga idea comenzó a formársele dentro de su cabeza.

"Él no busca el poder… el poder lo busca a él…"

Kingsley dejó de prestarle atención a Robbin y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su despacho, con su mente trabajando febrilmente en esa frase que había escuchado o… leído antes.

*****HP*****


	25. En el Departamento de Misterios

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**_

_**N /A: Mil perdones por la demora, es que con los finales de la facultad y las fiestas prácticamente no pude escribir nada. Este es un capítulo que encima me costó mucho escribir, y ya a partir del próximo la cosa comienza a moverse un poco más rápido... en serio!!**_

* * *

**25 – En el Departamento de Misterios  
**

"Lo siento, Croaker, Robbin me retrasó mientras venía en camino hacia..."

La voz de Kingsley se apagó en cuanto entró a su despacho para encontrarse con el inefable ya que descubrió además que también estaba Ollivander.

"No, lo siento yo, Kingsley. No pude avisarte que Ollivander decidió venir al Ministerio para hablar conmigo; quise aprovechar su... reticencia a venir aquí."

"Está bien, pero de ahora en más no habrá más de estas reuniones aquí en el Ministerio, sólo en el Departamentos de Misterios o en su tienda. No quiero que nadie los vea juntos, se corre el riesgo de alertar las mentes de algunas personas aquí dentro."

"Bien." Respondió el inefable. "Entonces vamos al grano. Tanto Ollivander como yo estamos de acuerdo que es apremiante reunirnos cuanto antes con todos los que tomaremos parte de esta investigación."

El Ministro se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo, quizá dentro de tres o cuatro días pueda deshacerme de los ministros de Estados Unidos y de Canadá que se encuentran de visita..."

"No." Contestó con poco tacto Ollivander. "Debe ser mañana mismo, el tiempo se agota."

Kingsley lo miró torcido y ofuscado por la interrupción del viejo, pero notó mucha urgencia en su temblorosa voz. Buscó dentro de su cabeza los horarios y las citas con los otros ministros, pero no encontró forma alguna (ni excusas) para posponerlas.

"Lo siento, mañana tengo reuniones importantísimas con los ministros que les he mencionado, no puedo cancelarlas."

"No hace falta que se cancelen todas, Kingsley, sólo las de la tarde. Ah, y debes solicitar un permiso especial a McGonagall para que la chica Granger pueda salir de Hogwarts y acudir a la reunión."

"Entonces... mañana haremos el encantamiento?"

"Sí. Como dijo Ollivander, hay muy poco tiempo; tanto él como yo hemos estado investigando y hemos descubierto algunas cosas que nos llevan a pensar que la situación de Potter y la Varita de la Muerte es mucho más comprometida de lo que creíamos."

Kingsley asintió; definitivamente este tema era mucho más importante que unas pocas citas con un par de ministros; al fin y al cabo tenía toda la semana para entretenerlos y mostrarse "políticamente correcto".

"Creo que también deberemos discutir la aparición de un extraño ser desconocido dentro de Hogwarts, ayer a la noche." Agregó Kingsley.

Croaker y Ollivander se miraron, desconcertados. El primero fue el que preguntó unos segundos después.

"Desconocido?"

"Sí. No pudo ser identificado por Owens ni por McGonagall."

"Y este ser... desconocido... bueno, el Ministerio habrá de investigar sobre él pero por qué deberemos hacerlo nosotros mañana? No debemos perder el enfoque en asuntos externos a la Varita de la Muerte." Dijo Croaker.

"Owens me contó que el extraño ser parecía estar buscando a... Harry."

La revelación surtió efecto, y ambos ancianos quedaron petrificados, conscientes de lo que significaba; ellos no parecían tener dudas de que ese extraño ser y la varita podrían estar relacionados de algún modo, y con Harry en el medio...

Un ser que, según escuchó Kingsley del profesor de Defensa de Hogwarts, se las había arreglado para entrar a los terrenos del Castillo sin ser detectado, que podía levitar sobre el suelo en vez de caminar o correr y que utilizaba algún tipo de encantamiento oscuro en sí mismo, para evitar ser detectado o divisado correctamente.

Un ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para que pareciera que un aura oscura lo envolvía y lo mimetizara con las penumbras de la noche. Y de nuevo recordó la frase que revoloteaba en su cabeza desde que se había encontrado con Robbin.

"_Él no busca el poder… el poder lo busca a él_."

Dónde había leído eso? De qué libro lo había sacado? Recordaba que era una especie de ensayo antiquísimo escrito por algún erudito perdido en el tiempo, y trataba acerca de las expresiones más potentes y peligrosas del poder mágico. Pensaba en las horas que pasaría esa noche en la biblioteca de su casa buscando ese maldito libro y rogando que lo hubiera leído allí y no en otro lado cuando Croaker volvió a hablar.

"Antes de irnos, hay otro… tema… del que deberías estar al tanto antes de la reunión de mañana del grupo." Agregó, bajando la voz y volviéndose insoportablemente misterioso. Kingsley aguardó unos segundos mirándolo hasta que el inefable continuó.

"Sabes algo sobre las… Reliquias de la Muerte?"

Kingsley abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa frase que nunca había escuchado antes. "Las Reliquias de… perdón?"

Croaker hizo un gesto de comprensión ante la ignorancia del Ministro sobre ese tema. Suspiró y dijo: "Iré al grano. Las Reliquias de la Muerte son tres artefactos antiquísimos e increíblemente poderosos que fueron creados hace muchos siglos por tres magos de gran poder. Prácticamente nadie conoce nada sobre ellos."

Kingsley negó con su cabeza, incrédulo. "Jamás he oído nada parecido."

"La Varita de la Muerte es una de las Reliquias." Contestó Ollivander secamente.

"La Varita de la cual Harry es el amo?" Preguntó el Ministro cada vez más confundido.

"Sí, la misma. Las Reliquias fueron desconocidas para casi todos durante siglos, y gracias a ello han permanecido ocultas a través de cientos de generaciones de magos y brujas ignorantes sobre su existencia. Los pocos que sabían algo sobre la historia terminaron por creer que era un mito."

"Si son tan poderosas por qué nadie supo nunca sobre esos artefactos? A veces los mitos pueden ser lo suficientemente atrayentes como para que alguien se decida a derribarlos y averiguar un poco." Volvió a preguntar el Ministro.

"De hecho, la Varita de Sauco ha sido descripta algunas veces a lo largo de la historia. Es la única Reliquia que ha surgido desde las nieblas de los mitos y se ha mostrado ante los magos. Las varitas en general pueden asumir un nuevo dueño si éste gana en un duelo, pero la Varita de Sauco fue causa de muertes y asesinatos con el fin de hacerse con su poder." Dijo Ollivander.

"Además," Agregó Croaker. "El mito bajo el cual las Reliquias se escondieron tan eficazmente fue forjado en gran parte gracias a la serie de cuentos infantiles de Beedle el Bardo; nadie en su sano juicio (o casi nadie) hubiese tomado el cuento de los Tres Hermanos como verídico, o cuanto menos posible."

Kingsley no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Un cuento infantil que le habían leído en incontables oportunidades (a él y a casi todos los niños de la comunidad mágica) era un relato basado en la realidad? No, no podía ser cierto.

"Lo siento, pero me resulta difícil de creer que un cuento infantil esté basado en la realidad. El cuento dice que la mismísima Muerte fue la que creó esos artefactos que ustedes dicen que existen en realidad." Respondió Kingsley con escepticismo.

"No fue la Muerte quien creó las Reliquias, esa parte sí es un mito quizá alimentado por los tres hermanos que las crearon (y que realmente existieron, hay pruebas de ello) o quizá Beedle el Bardo conocía la historia e inventó la fábula en modo de cuento." Contestó Croaker.

Kingsley pensaba a toda velocidad, intentando recordar los pormenores del relato; ese era otro libro que buscaría esa noche en la biblioteca de su casa. De pronto recordó los otros dos artefactos mencionados en el cuento y la sangre se le congeló.

"La capa de invisibilidad de la Muerte… y la piedra para resucitar a los muertos… me están diciendo que esa capa y esa… piedra… realmente existen?"

"No veo por qué no pueden existir. Acaso no existen otros objetos tan misteriosos o casi tan poderosos como estas Reliquias? Me refiero a la Piedra Filosofal, a las Runas Mágicas de Antioquía o al espejo de Oesed; incluso podría mencionar la espada de Gryffindor o la perdida Diadema de Ravenclaw, de la cual se decía que confería sabiduría a quien la usara." Acotó Ollivander con su ríspida voz.

Después de algunos segundos intentando asimilar todo lo que le estaban contando, Kingsley prosiguió. "Entonces Harry posee una de las Reliquias?"

Croaker y Ollivander se miraron.

"Qué importancia tienen estas Reliquias dentro del contexto del problema de la Varita de Sauco? Por qué me has preguntado si las conocía?" Insistió ante el silencio de los dos ancianos.

El inefable suspiró. "Las Reliquias de la Muerte por separado son artefactos raros y sumamente poderosos, pero por la poca información que he podido hallar se dice que el que reúna las tres Reliquias se transformará en el Amo de la… Muerte."

Kingsley frunció su ceño; no sabía qué quería decir eso exactamente y la verdad temía preguntar.

Croaker prosiguió. "No hay registro histórico alguno de que alguien las haya poseído todas al mismo tiempo, pero Potter, Granger y seguramente el chico Weasley saben sobre las Reliquias. No sé cómo pero saben que existen."

Kingsley estaba pasmado, y tuvo que esforzarse para hablar. "Entonces esas Reliquias de la Muerte no son tan desconocidas como me has dicho."

"Sí, lo son. Creo que Potter se enteró de las Reliquias a través de Dumbledore; el ex director fue el amo de la Varita de Sauco hasta su muerte; desconozco cómo fue a parar al chico pero sé que esos tres saben sobre los tres artefactos."

"Además… no son pocos los que saben que Potter tiene una capa de invisibilidad." Concluyó el inefable con un eco de su ronca voz.

El Ministro no pudo evitar soltar un gesto de asombro. Él también conocía esa capa, sabía que no era como las demás sino que era antigua y muy eficaz. Sería posible que Harry tuviera dos de esas terribles Reliquias? Por enésima vez descubría que el muchacho se convertía en el epicentro del mundo mágico; le daba la impresión de que Harry era como un gigantesco imán que atraía problemas sin parar.

"_Él no busca el poder… el poder lo busca a él_."

Agachó la cabeza meditabundo, sin emitir palabra alguna. De nuevo Harry metido en un embrollo en el cual seguramente jamás se hubiera querido meter, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Robbin. Quiso convencerse de que el jefe del D.A.L.M. estaba equivocado y que el muchacho no era peligroso como él creía, de que no buscaba el poder ni artefactos que le confirieran poder; pero por qué demonios la sola idea de Harry siendo el Amo de la Muerte lo intranquilizaba tanto?

*****HP*****

Al día siguiente Hermione descendía por uno de los ascensores del Ministerio rumbo al noveno nivel; aún se sentía confundida ya que era la primera vez que estaba fuera del Colegio durante el año escolar (Hogsmeade no contaba, así como tampoco la vez que acudieron engañados al Ministerio durante el quinto año, en lo que parte de la prensa denominó la Batalla del Ministerio o la Primer Batalla de la Segunda Guerra).

Sin embargo, desde que había recibido la notificación de boca de Kingsley en el despacho de la directora McGonagall sobre su necesaria presencia en el Departamento de Misterios supo de qué se trataba (aunque el Ministro se cuidó de no decirlo delante de la directora). Sabía que era sobre la Varita de la Muerte y que iba a formar parte de la investigación que el selecto grupo de magos estaba llevando a cabo para intentar destruir o anular el poder de la más peligrosa de las Reliquias.

Mayúsculo fue su desencanto cuando al descender del ascensor se topó con Bill y Ron, quienes estaban esperando parados en el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de entrada a la sala circular del Departamento de Misterios. Recordaba que el mayor de los Weasley también iba a colaborar por sus excelentes conocimientos sobre runas y maldiciones antiguas, pero Ron?

Se imaginaba sentada en aquella pequeña y extraña sala sin nombre a la cual fue unos días atrás con Harry y Croaker, rodeada de antiguos pergaminos y compartiendo teorías y discusiones con los demás, cada uno experto y sobresaliente en lo suyo. Pero no entendía qué hacía su ex novio allí; no era que no lo consideraba capaz pero definitivamente sus peleas con Harry lo habían alejado de la problemática de la Varita y de todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de su mejor amigo. Y bajo ningún punto de vista lo consideraba experto en ningún área que se relacionara con las investigaciones del grupo.

"Hola Bill, hola Ron." Saludó desilusionada.

"Hola Hermione." Dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

"Cómo has venido?" Preguntó Ron.

"Por la red flu, desde la chimenea del despacho de la directora."

"Sabes de qué se trata esto? Kingsley me avisó ayer pero no soltó prenda." Preguntó Bill.

"Sólo que es sobre la Varita, pero nada más. Pensé que iríamos a tener que revisar y leer pergaminos viejos o traducir runas, pero…" Contestó Hermione, interrumpiéndose para no mortificar a Ron.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y aparecieron los otros integrantes del grupo que sin duda alguna encabezaría Croaker: Harry, Ollivander y Kingsley. Luego de breves y susurrantes saludos el Ministro los dirigió hacia la puerta de madera negra y brillante, y ya dentro la sala circular se encontraron con Croaker. Notó cómo Ron observaba la sala con cierta inquietud, seguramente debido a sus recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo allí.

El inefable los miró a todos y apenas gesticuló con su cabeza, en señal de saludo o de satisfacción por haber reunido a todos en tan poco tiempo, y se dirigió sin titubear hacia una de las puertas; las mismas comenzaron a girar rápidamente mareándola, y tuvo que mirar al brillante piso negro para recuperarse. Una vez que se detuvieron, Croaker enfiló hacia la puerta que había quedado justo frente a él y entró; todos lo imitaron y entraron también.

Hermione se desilusionó nuevamente: no estaban en la sala sin nombre a la que tanto deseaba volver sino en la sala del Tiempo. Croaker se dirigió sin escalas hacia una de las puertas que estaban a la derecha de la sala e indicó con su cabeza que entraran allí. La muchacha se demoró un poco para echar algunas miradas a la sala en donde recordaba a aquel mortífago con su cabeza encogiéndose; notó las bellas luces azules que chispeaban por doquier y la gran cantidad de dispositivos de medición del tiempo en las paredes. La vitrina que se rompía una y otra vez estaba intacta, lo mismo que la campana de cristal; sin embargo no pudo ver las estanterías donde se hallaban los gira-tiempos. Notó que Harry también había echado algunas miradas a la sala.

Apresuró su paso al quedar última mientras Croaker la esperaba en la puerta con cara de pocas pulgas para que entrara. Una vez dentro dedujo rápidamente que era el despacho del Jefe del Departamento de Misterios, ya que el ambiente reflejaba al inefable tal cual era. Era amplio y con poca iluminación, las paredes eran de un color oscuro y estaban adornadas con un par de altas estanterías repletas de libros añejos y un enorme retrato de un tal Clement Domenescu justo debajo de su escritorio; una larga y rectangular mesa de madera oscura atiborrada de manuscritos y pergaminos yacía en medio del despacho.

Luego de que todos se sentaran (ella entre Bill y Ollivander, justo frente a su mejor amigo y a Ron) Croaker hizo lo mismo acomodándose en una de las cabeceras; la otra fue ocupada por Kingsley. Hermione se preguntaba si lo primero que haría el inefable sería conjurar ese encantamiento que le había dicho Harry para proteger todo lo que se discutiría allí dentro y también para protegerse a ellos mismos cuando Croaker se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

"Bien. Siento mucho haberlos convocado para esta reunión en forma tan apresurada, pero nos urge resolver cuanto antes el tema de la Varita de Sauco no solo por el bien de Potter sino por la seguridad de la Comunidad Mágica entera."

"Asumo que todos están al tanto de esto. El señor Bill Weasley fue propuesto por Potter en la tienda de Ollivander, lo mismo que la señorita Granger." Hermione notó cómo se frunció el entrecejo de Harry. "Y el señor Ron Weasley, bueno, asumo que al formar parte del trío que logró deshacerse de Ryddle también está al tanto de la Varita de Sauco."

Cuando Ron asintió, Croaker se levantó de su silla y apoyó sus manos en la mesa. "Muy bien. Este… grupo… (por llamarlo así) aquí reunido está conformado por todos aquellos que saben sobre la existencia de la Varita de Sauco."

Ahora fue Hermione la que fruncía su entrecejo ya que recordó al señor Lovegood, quien había sido el que les contó sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. Todos escuchaban con atención, pero hubo dos personas que le llamaron la atención; uno era Kingsley, a quien lo veía compenetrado en la reunión pero con una mirada de profunda preocupación; el otro era Harry. Se notaba a la legua que su amigo no estaba cómodo con la situación ya que detestaba ser el centro de atención (esta vez por ser el amo de la Varita) y era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar ayuda ajena sin sentirse apenado.

"… Y la finalidad del mismo es buscar los medios necesarios para destruir el poder de la Varita, o en su defecto anularlo."

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, Hermione no pudo contener su pregunta y levantó su mano.

"No estamos en Hogwarts, Hermione." Le dijo Kingsley un poco extrañado, provocando que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas. Bajó la mano y preguntó:

"La Varita de la Muerte ha pasado de mano en mano a través de los siglos por medio de asesinatos o duelos, pero nunca ha podido ser destruida. Por qué consideran ustedes que éste es el momento de destruir su poder o anularlo, y que vamos a poder hacerlo?"

"Nunca ha sido destruida porque nunca nadie la quiso destruir, todos los que la poseyeron codiciaban su poder. Incluso Gregorovich la ha tenido y ha intentado duplicar su poder en otras varitas de su manufactura. Pero el enorme riesgo de su existencia no radica en que unos magos se disputen su posesión sino que los últimos y más terribles magos tenebrosos la han buscado y la han encontrado. Grindewald la tuvo y fue derrotado por Dumbledore; Ryddle también la tuvo, y de alguna manera Potter lo derrotó." Explicó Croaker.

"Oh, sí. No se imagina usted todo lo que los tres tuvimos que hacer para que Harry pudiera derrotarlo, entre ellas destruir cinco horcruxes y sacrificar su vida para destruir el último." Pensó sarcásticamente Hermione, cruzando una mirada cómplice con su amigo del alma.

"Hoy mismo hay magos oscuros o mortífagos que de alguna manera saben sobre la Varita y aún la siguen buscando. La comunidad mágica no estará a salvo hasta que el poder de la Varita desaparezca." Completó Kingsley.

Se hizo otro largo silencio; Harry le obsequiaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada que ella le devolvía con gusto, pero si antes lo veía incómodo ahora lo notaba tenso.

"Entonces, como grupo que somos dividiremos los esfuerzos para analizar escritos históricos, revisar el material que ya hemos encontrado una y otra vez para confirmar su autenticidad y transcribir runas antiguas; algunos de ustedes incluso deberán trasladarse a determinados lugares para corroborar datos u obtener información que llene los vacíos de nuestra investigación." Dijo el inefable, quien no pudo continuar ya que fue abordado por Ollivander.

"Croaker, precisamente debido a esos vacíos que dominan y nublan nuestra investigación debemos…" El viejo se detuvo para elegir bien las palabras, y continuó. "Necesitamos… más información. Ahora."

El señor Ollivander fijó su vista en Croaker y éste pareció entender la exigencia del viejo fabricante de varitas; a Hermione le resultó extraño que el Ministro afirmara muy levemente con su cabeza mientras observaba a Harry.

Croaker también asintió con su cabeza, y mirando al chico dijo: "Intentaremos deshacernos del poder de la Varita de Sauco, Potter. Pero cualquier cosa que averigüemos o descubramos podría ser inútil si no se analiza dicha Varita dentro de su… contexto."

"Demonios, lo sabía! Saben sobre las Reliquias, se lo dije a Harry cuando estuvimos en la Sala sin Nombre!" Pensó Hermione sin poder reprimir el típico gesto de quien ha sido tomado por sorpresa. Harry por el contrario cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, como si hubiese sabido todo el tiempo que esto pasaría durante la reunión.

Sin embargo, Harry no dijo nada y seguía mirando la mesa.

"Necesitamos saber sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, señor Potter. Sin esa información todo este… trabajo… puede no tener sentido alguno." Dijo Ollivander intentando persuadir al muchacho.

"Por qué? Acaso no encontraron nada sobre las Reliquias en ninguno de sus libros?" Preguntó finalmente Harry con mucho sarcasmo.

"No, Potter! No encontramos nada salvo vagas referencias basadas en el mito de los tres hermanos y en su símbolo!" Le contestó Croaker conteniendo su ira.

"No encontrarán nada ya que ES un mito! Y usted me dijo que utilizaría un encantamiento protector para protegernos a todos aquí dentro de todo lo que se descubra o diga!"

"No se preocupe por eso, Potter. El encantamiento protector fue activado desde que ustedes entraron a este despacho, y nadie jamás sabrá o sospechará que los aquí presentes saben algo sobre las Reliquias o la Varita de Sauco." Le espetó Croaker.

"Qué quisiste decir con que las Reliquias son un mito, Harry?" Preguntó confundido Kingsley.

El muchacho suspiró fastidiado, y Hermione notó su lucha para no perder los estribos.

"Quise decir eso mismo, Ministro. La Varita, la piedra y la capa fueron creadas por los tres hermanos Peverell por separado. No existe el poder de las Reliquias como un conjunto, cada una de ellas es poderosa por sí misma."

"Imposible. Según un antiguo pergamino rúnico hallado por Ollivander el que reúna las tres reliquias será el Amo de la Muerte." Contestó el inefable negando con su cabeza.

Harry hundió su cara en sus manos, exasperado. "Lo están tomando en forma demasiado literal. El que reúna las tres reliquias en teoría será invencible por la varita, invisible por la capa y podrá comunicarse con los muertos gracias a la piedra. Créanme, poseer las Reliquias de la Muerte no lo hace a uno Amo de la Muerte, es un mito!"

"Acaso ser invencible, invisible y con el poder de llamar a los muertos no lo hace a uno Amo de la Muerte?" Preguntó desquiciado Croaker.

Harry lo miró detenidamente.

"Qué significa para usted ser el Amo de la Muerte?"

Croaker se tomó unos segundos, exasperado por el ímpetu de un muchacho de dieciocho años. "Significa dominar a la muerte."

Harry miro a Hermione y le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Muchos han muerto o han sido derrotados mientras poseían la Varita de la Muerte; Grindewald mismo fue derrotado por Dumbledore, y él era el amo de la Varita."

"Pero ninguno tuvo las tres Reliquias al mismo tiempo."

Antes de contestar Harry volvió a cruzar una mirada con Hermione; notó que su amigo no tenía intención de decirles que él las había tenido al mismo tiempo.

"Nunca nadie las ha tenido _antes_, es verdad. Pero los Peverell sólo crearon las reliquias cada uno por separado; el concepto de Reliquias de la Muerte es un mito, seguramente alimentado por Beedle el Bardo en su cuento sobre los tres hermanos!"

"Hablas como si supieras algo más, Potter! Qué puedes decirnos sobre tu… capa de invisibilidad?" Le espetó el inefable, visiblemente molesto con Harry.

"Qué quiere saber?"

"Es una de las Reliquias?"

Harry estaba conteniendo la furia como podía y miró a Hermione; ésta asintió muy sutilmente para que sólo él la viera.

"Mi familia la tuvo desde que Ignotus Peverell la creara."

"Eres descendiente de Ignotus Peverell? Cómo lo sabes?" Croaker no pudo ocultad su admiración aunque sólo por un par de segundos.

"Los Potter son descendientes en línea directa del menor de los hermanos. He revisado el árbol genealógico de Harry ayer." Confirmó Kingsley.

"Entonces… la has heredado?" Preguntó Croaker insistiendo, y como respuesta Harry sólo asintió con su cabeza. Hermione se preguntó por qué le importaba si la había heredado.

Otro silencio se formó en la mesa, y la muchacha notó cómo el inefable cruzaba miradas con Ollivander y con Kingsley. Debieron de razonar mucho lo discutido hasta ese momento ya que Croaker volvió a abrir la boca un par de minutos después.

"Dos Reliquias de tres…" Daba la impresión de estar meditando, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta; de repente pareció percatarse de algo. "Acaso también tienes…"

"No." Interrumpió Harry.

"La has tenido?" Siguió Kingsley.

Hermione lo miraba detenidamente; su amigo estaba bajo una enorme presión decidiendo él sólo qué contarles y qué no contarles. Sabía que odiaba las Reliquias (salvo su capa) pero al mismo tiempo también sabía que Harry era increíblemente responsable y que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlas al margen de todos. Su admiración por el muchacho de cabello negro y despeinado era cada vez mayor.

"Sí, pero está perdida."

Los rostros de asombro de Croaker, Kingsley y Ollivander fueron impagables. Quizá en ese momento comprendieron que Harry había sido (o aún era, Hermione no lo tenía en claro) el Amo de la Muerte. "Perdida? Dónde?"

"No lo sé." Contestó Harry.

"No lo sabes? Estamos hablando de la Piedra para Resucitar a los Muertos, Potter!" Rugió Croaker.

"Harry, no creo que sea buena idea que un artefacto como esa piedra permanezca perdida. Siempre está la posibilidad de que alguien la encuentre." Agregó Kingsley un poco más diplomáticamente.

"Nunca nadie la encontrará, Ministro." Respondió Harry.

"Potter, ya hemos tenido una conversación similar sobre la Varita de la Muerte. No creo que seas tú quien deba decidir la suerte de esa Reliquia; es un artefacto sumamente poderoso que contiene un poder mágico… inigualable."

"Oh sí! Déjeme ver… supongo que estará pensando en que la piedra puede resucitar a los muertos, verdad?" Hermione se preocupó: cuando Harry comenzaba a utilizar el sarcasmo significaba que el estallido estaba muy cerca. Aprovechó un cruce de miradas con su amigo para indicarle que se calme un poco.

Kingsley intercedió, también anticipando la reacción del muchacho. "Harry, si la piedra cae en manos equivocadas…"

"No caerá en manos de nadie! Nunca la encontrarán!"

Hermione quería meterse en la discusión para apoyar a Harry pero no sabía cómo; sabía muy poco sobre esa piedra y nunca le había preguntado a su amigo ningún detalle sobre su efectividad; era la Reliquia que siempre le había aterrado más.

"No puedes pretender controlar el destino de las Reliquias!" Rugió de nuevo Croaker.

"No pretendí controlarlas, pero sin embargo fui el Amo de la Muerte mientras las tuve al mismo tiempo, cierto? Créame Croaker, no estoy orgulloso de ello pero así salieron las cosas!"

"Déjame explicarte algo, Potter." Dijo el inefable bajando la voz para controlarse. "La magia está inherentemente adherida al tejido vital de nuestra existencia, y hay determinados tipos de magia muy poderosa que se manifiestan en formas difíciles de explicar y más aún de controlar. No puedes controlar magia que supera con mucho tus capacidades y conocimientos! Solo los hechiceros más poderosos pueden hacerlo, muchacho!"

"Acaso no lo comprende? Ya no tengo la piedra, así que ya no soy el Amo de la Muerte! La capa la heredé de mis padres y no representa ningún riesgo! Y en relación a la Varita de Sauco, quiero deshacerme de ella!"

"Harry, por favor, cálmate!" Le dijo lo más suavemente posible Hermione. El muchacho, que se había parado de su silla completamente fastidiado la miró y se sentó de nuevo, aunque sin abandonar el gesto de furia marcado en su rostro. "Señor Croaker, creo que Harry tiene razón. Además él nunca quiso ser el Amo de la Muerte ni ser el poseedor de las Reliquias."

"Precisamente, mi querida señorita Granger. Él sigue siendo el Amo de la Muerte porque nunca buscó hacerse de las Reliquias."

*****HP*****

La voz de Ollivander había sonado grave y susurrante, y sus ecos aún resonaban en el despacho de Croaker. Harry, aún enojadísimo, desvió su mirada hacia el anciano fabricante de varitas y descubrió que éste lo miraba intensamente con esos ojos grises que siempre lo habían intranquilizado.

"Explíquese." Dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

"Las Reliquias de la Muerte no deben ser buscadas, señor Potter; allí radica su verdadero y más temible poder. He leído mucho sobre la Varita de Sauco y cada vez que alguien la buscaba y la encontraba su destino era trágicamente truncado. El verdadero Amo de la Muerte no busca poseer las Reliquias para vencer a la muerte, sabe que tarde o temprano morirá como todos y que su destino no es controlarlas y aprovechar su poder sino… proteger a los demás de ellas."

Harry recordó que Dumbledore le había dicho algo similar cuando hablaron en la estación de King´s Cross mientras él estaba muerto. "_El autentico amo de la muerte no busca huir de la muerte, acepta que debe morir"_. Ollivander parecía saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando y recordó haberle preguntado al viejo en Shell Cottage si conocía las Reliquias; éste le había dicho que no.

"Usted sabía sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. Se lo pregunté en la casa de Bill, lo recuerda? Pero me dijo que no sabía nada sobre eso." Le dijo Harry ofuscado.

"Por supuesto que sabía sobre ellas, señor Potter. Pero usted estaba compenetrado en su… misión… y no quise que se complicara aún más de lo que se hallaba."

"Un momento. Usted está diciendo que nadie debe buscar hacerse de las Reliquias porque de esa manera las Reliquias terminarán por destruir al que las posea?"

Ollivander asintió gravemente ante la pregunta de Croaker, quien continuó preguntando.

"Potter ha encontrado las tres Reliquias."

"No. El señor Potter no las ha encontrado. Él ha heredado la capa de invisibilidad, ha recibido la Piedra de la Resurrección como _regalo_ de parte de Dumbledore y se ha hecho con el poder de la Varita de Sauco por pura casualidad. Herencia, regalo y hallazgo. Tres formas en las cuales uno encuentra algo que no busca."

"Harry… sigue siendo el… Amo de la Muerte?" Preguntó Hermione con miedo en su voz.

"Sí, creo que sí." Contestó Ollivander.

"Pero no tengo la Piedra, la he perdido…"

"Eso no importa, señor Potter. Mientras usted sea el último que la ha tenido y el único que sabe dónde está, la Piedra seguirá siendo suya."

No, no podía ser cierto. La había dejado caer en el Bosque Prohibido y estaba seguro que nadie la encontraría allí; pensaba que al abandonarla ya no la poseería y ahora todo se le daba vuelta de nuevo. Por qué Dumbledore no le había dicho nada sobre eso?

"El señor Potter continuará siendo el Amo de la Muerte hasta que por lo menos uno de los artefactos se destruya o se anule su poder." Terció Kingsley entendiendo de a poco la problemática de la situación.

"Aparentemente. La capa está a salvo con el señor Potter, sobre la piedra… es la Reliquia menos conocida de todas por lo que no he podido obtener información de ningún tipo; debemos enfocarnos en la Varita de Sauco, la más peligrosa de todas." Aclaró Ollivander.

"Pero la Piedra es igualmente peligrosa, Ollivander. Quién sabe qué cosas haría un mago oscuro con semejante poder." Dijo Croaker.

"La Piedra no resucita a los muertos, sólo los revive dentro de la mente de uno." Interrumpió Harry pensativo.

"Estás seguro?"

"Sí. La he usado." Le respondió al inefable. "Los que creen que la Piedra sirve para devolver a los muertos a la vida se equivocan. Grindewald creía que podía crear un ejército de inferi pero no existe magia alguna que reviva los muertos, verdad?"

"Grindewald? Cómo lo puedes saber?" Preguntó Croaker.

"Me lo dijo Dumbledore cuando yo… antes de que se muriera." Harry no iba a contarles lo de su encuentro con el antiguo director durante su muerte, aunque intuía que Croaker tarde o temprano se terminaría por enterar sobre ello.

El muchacho miró a Hermione; su amiga parecía no sacarle los ojos de encima, como si estuviera completamente concentrada en la discusión y en su temperamento. A Harry no se le escapó que ella estaba siempre atenta a sus vaivenes emocionales y lo intentaba calmar con unas palabras o una mirada. Ron por el contrario tenía su mirada perdida, seguramente su mente intentaba absorber todo lo que podía sobre lo que se había discutido hasta ese momento; extrañamente fue su amigo pelirrojo quien rompió el enésimo silencio de la mesa, abriendo la boca en la reunión por primera vez.

"Entonces… hay que destruir la Varita de la Muerte? Existen formas de destruirla?"

"Sí, Ron. La Varita de la Muerte debe ser desactivada de alguna forma. Sólo así dejará de ser una amenaza para la comunidad mágica y además Harry dejará de ser el Amo de la Muerte." Contestó Kingsley mientras Croaker asentía vigorosamente.

A Harry le dio la fuerte impresión de que el Ministro y el inefable se mostraban obviamente interesados en la desactivación o destrucción de la Varita, pero también en que no siguiera ostentando el título de _Amo de la Muerte_. Aún no habían comprendido que ese rótulo era un mito y que no significaba nada por sí mismo, y era como que no querían que un muchacho de dieciocho años fuera el Amo de la Muerte; quizá al Ministerio le incomodaba semejante situación especialmente si era él quien ostentaba el título.

"Lógicamente," Continuó Croaker, "La forma más segura y directa de desactivar su poder es que Potter muera por causas naturales sin haber sido derrotado; el poder de la Varita entonces desaparecería con su muerte."

Hermione cerró los ojos y puso su típico gesto de exasperación total aunque no dijo nada; fue obvio para Harry que la idea de su muerte la había molestado enormemente y no la compartía en lo más mínimo.

"Otra opción segura es que Potter fuera derrotado por un mago y éste muera rápidamente también por causas naturales."

"Pues… vayamos a San Mungo, busquemos un mago que esté a punto de morir y que Harry se deje vencer por él." Dijo Bill con su voz cargada de cinismo; Harry y Ron sonrieron.

"Lamentablemente no es tan sencillo; la derrota debe ser legítima, señor Weasley. La Varita no cambiará de dueño si el duelo es ficticio o arreglado." Respondió Ollivander.

"Supongo que partir la varita en dos también queda descartado." Acotó Ron un poco desganado. El fabricante de varitas lo miró como si hubiese escuchado la estupidez más grande del mundo.

"No es posible destruir físicamente esta clase de… artefactos."

Al escuchar eso, Harry pensó automáticamente en los horcruxes y cómo los habían destruido con la espada de Gryffindor y con los colmillos del basilisco. No podía decirles acerca de los fragmentos del alma que Voldemort había encerrado en aquellos objetos y además el veneno de la enorme serpiente quizá no fuera suficiente para destruir la Varita de la Muerte. Sin embargo recordó cómo se había destruido la diadema de Ravenclaw.

"Se podría intentar con Fyendfire." Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y luego a Ollivander; el muchacho había pensado lo mismo que su amiga en el mismo momento, y sonrió sorprendido.

Ollivander la miró frunciendo su entrecejo. "No deberíamos. La Varita de Sauco contiene algunas antiquísimas maldiciones que la hacen inmune a todo tipo de agresiones físicas. Fyendfire es una antigua y oscura maldición de un poder impredecible."

"No perderemos nada con intentarlo." Agregó Harry.

"Sí, podemos perderte a ti, muchacho." Murmuró Croaker.

"A mí?"

El inefable miró a Ollivander; éste continuó. "De acuerdo a lo poco que hemos encontrado hasta ahora, no existe forma alguna de destruir la Varita de Sauco por la fuerza ya que las maldiciones que protegen su integridad y su poder con el tiempo se van entrelazando… con su poseedor."

"Lo siento… qué?" Preguntó incrédulo Harry.

"Señor Potter, la Varita de la Muerte como usted la llama fue creada con el fin de otorgar un inmenso poder a su poseedor. Las maldiciones y los encantamientos que posee la Varita fluyen a través de la magia de su amo, y paulatinamente se conforma una relación simbiótica entre la Reliquia y el núcleo mágico del mago que la ostenta."

"Luego de un tiempo, la magia del amo de la Varita se desenfoca y pierde control sobre ella debido al inmenso poder que no logra controlar. Y al perder el control sobre su magia, pierde el control sobre sus acciones y sus decisiones. Es un terrible poder el de la Varita de Sauco, no solo porque establece una relación parasitaria que empeora con el paso del tiempo sino que además puede terminar por destruir desde todo punto de vista al mago que la posee."

La explicación de Ollivander había sido clara y precisa. Miró a Hermione y la vio asustada, con sus ojos abiertos enfocados en él.

Harry negó con su cabeza. No podía ser cierto, no sentía nada dentro suyo fuera de lo normal y menos aún que su poder se estuviera descontrolando; el viejo de ojos grises le estaba diciendo que la Varita de la Muerte lo estaba envenenado de a poco y que tarde o temprano ese tremendo poder terminaría por destruirlo, pero no encontraba lógica alguna en semejante teoría.

"Lo siento señor Ollivander, pero me cuesta creer que la Varita esté… metiéndose dentro mío y… destruyéndome." Dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

"Así funciona la Varita de Sauco, Potter. Y fue creada para que se comporte de esa manera. El poder de invencibilidad que se le confirió a la Varita debe alimentarse del núcleo mágico del mago que la posea y así transmitirle el poder. Lógicamente el poder del que la ostenta debe ser muy fuerte y estable como para poder controlar a la Varita, o por lo menos mantenerlo a raya."

"Pero… es imposible… Dumbledore la ha tenido por más de cincuenta años!" La voz de Harry se elevó; se sentía iracundo e impotente al mismo tiempo y aún deseaba que fuera una ridícula teoría sin sentido.

"Dumbledore fue uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Su increíble poder y su enorme sabiduría pudieron controlar el poder de la Varita de Sauco, pero será muy difícil que tú puedas hacerlo."

"Lo siento señor Ollivander, pero de dónde han sacado esa información? Tiene que haber una posibilidad de que esa teoría sea incorrecta, o que esté equivocada!" Gimió Hermione, profundamente afectada.

"No lo creo, señorita Granger. He encontrado hace muchos años un antiguo pergamino de un sabio mago griego llamado Eosías, y hace unos pocos días di de casualidad con un ensayo inconcluso de Gregorovich. Ambos trabajos hacen referencia a la Varita de Sauco y a su terrible poder, y ambos comparten la misma teoría acerca de la creciente relación parasitaria que establece la Varita con su poseedor."

Harry se tomó la frente con su mano, exasperado. Estaba sumando otro problema más a su larga colección de problemas, pero éste parecía ponerle fecha de vencimiento a su magia, y a su vida. Sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta y sus nervios se crispaban.

"Croaker, entonces porqué dijo que Harry podría correr peligro si utilizáramos Fyendfire para intentar destruir la Varita?" Preguntó Bill.

"Porque como dijimos antes Fyendfire es una maldición extremadamente potente y, sobre todo, impredecible y casi incontrolable. No sabemos a ciencia cierta si el fuego maldito puede destruirla ya que no hemos hallado registro o escrito alguno sobre ello, pero si el poder de la Varita de Sauco fluye por el núcleo mágico de Potter entonces su destrucción implicaría la destrucción de la magia del muchacho, y por ende de su esencia misma."

"Mi… esencia?"

"Sí, Potter, tu esencia. Tu… vida. Si la Varita se destruye las maldiciones y encantamientos que emanan de la Varita de Sauco y que fluyen dentro de ti entrelazados con tu propia magia pueden destruir tu propio núcleo mágico. Todos sabemos que nuestra magia está presente en nuestra sangre y en nuestra carne, en cada célula de nuestro cuerpo; nuestra magia es inherente a nuestro tejido vital y nos confiere nuestra esencia, nuestro propio _ser_."

Croaker se tomó unos segundos y luego continuó. "Tu magia, Potter, está contaminada con la poderosa magia de la Varita de Sauco. Si ésta se destruye tu magia también lo hará y los mismo tu… esencia. Desconocemos las consecuencias de ello pero muy probablemente quedarías en una especie de estado vegetativo similar al coma profundo, o quizá en el peor de los casos… perderías la vida."

Harry asintió. Ahora comprendía perfectamente porqué habían convocado esta reunión en forma tan urgente; la Varita que tanto odiaba terminaría por controlarlo y finalmente lo mataría, y si con suerte hallaban la forma de destruirla entonces él moriría. Era extraño, pero durante su último duelo con Voldemort se había sentido satisfecho por haberse hecho de la Varita de la Muerte (aunque haya sido de casualidad), y le había brotado una morbosa sensación de revancha al refregárselo en la cara al mago oscuro.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que ya en ese entonces su destino estaba marcado por esa maldita Varita. Percibió que una mezcla de furia e impotencia que le brotaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo, y se le hizo un nudo en su garganta al recordar su máximo deseo para el resto de su vida: paz y tranquilidad. Lo que sentía no era ni remotamente similar a lo que tuvo que sufrir y experimentar cuando se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido a entregarse y sacrificarse ante Voldemort; ya no se trataba de sacrificio ni de la voluntad de destruir el último horcrux que se hallaba dentro de su cuerpo. No, ahora sentía pura ira por haberse envuelto accidentalmente en la posesión de la Varita, y pura impotencia por no poder nada al respecto y estar a la merced de alguna solución que se le antojaba casi imposible.

Tenía tantas cosas por hacer, se había hecho tantas ilusiones con su nueva vida que le parecía mentira que hubiera cometido nuevamente el error de soñar. Definitivamente proyectarse un futuro no era para él, ya que de una forma u otra su vida siempre estaría en peligro. Se sentía maldecido por dentro, como si su destino no le perteneciera a él mismo sino a alguien que lo manipulaba como un títere y que parecía divertirse con sus desgracias, o que poseía un macabro sentido del humor.

Se sentía feliz siendo ayudante de Owens en la práctica de la asignatura de Defensa de Hogwarts, y sabía que sería más feliz aún cuando pudiera jugar en el equipo titular del Puddlemere United. Soñaba con irse a vivir a su casa de las afueras de Toulon, en Francia, ya que sabía que allí sería enormemente feliz. Y por sobre todas las cosas, tenía muchas ilusiones por su creciente amor hacia Hermione…

Miró a su amiga a los ojos; su mirada era tan transparente que al instante comprendió lo triste que ella estaba por él. Él no temía morir, sólo temía no poder llegar a disfrutar de la vida y de todo lo que tenía planeado hacer. Y en las últimas semanas Hermione había pasado a ser el centro de todas sus esperanzas y de sus sueños; ansiaba su felicidad y su dicha más que la de él mismo; fue un estúpido al llegar a creer que ambos podrían llegar a ser muy felices juntos. Ahora su amiga nuevamente estaba triste por él, y ese pensamiento lo mortificó tanto que apenas pudo controlar las lágrimas; ella no se merecía esto ni tampoco seguir sufriendo por su culpa, ya había sufrido mucho en su vida: había estado muchas veces cerca de morir, la habían torturado salvajemente y había tenido que soportar horrores que nadie debería soportar.

Bajó la vista abatido, suspirando para intentar aflojar un poco su nudo en la garganta.

"Harry, te encuentras bien?"

El muchacho levantó su vista y miró a Ron, quien había formulado la pregunta. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta al momento de la idiotez que había dicho.

"Hmm, lo siento, pregunta estúpida."

Harry asintió molesto. No estaba nada bien y encima ni siquiera se sentía capaz de disimular.

"Entonces… la solución de destruir la Varita queda descartada. Pero si nos convocaron con tanta urgencia y necesitan de mi experiencia en maleficios antiguos significa que creen que exista alguna alternativa, cierto?" Preguntó Bill.

"Sí, puede existir una alternativa, Weasley. De hecho, tanto Ollivander como yo creemos que es una alternativa… digamos… extremadamente difícil de llevar a cabo, pero es la única que tenemos por ahora." Contestó Croaker, y luego de unos segundos continuó.

"Implica que deberemos trabajar en conjunto. Tenemos toneladas de libros antiguos escritos en distintos alfabetos rúnicos para seguir analizando, deberemos decodificar algunos pergaminos que contienen runas celtas y que se hallan en pésimo estado y además encontrar la forma de descifrar algunas inscripciones que también están grabadas en un alfabeto rúnico celtas que se hallan en algún lugar de Gales."

"Runas celtas? Las runas celtas no existen en realidad, sólo son abstracciones de los muggles utilizadas para adivinación esotérica sin ningún tipo de sustento real!" Opinó Hermione confundida.

"Las verdaderas runas celtas sí existen, Granger, y no tienen nada que ver con esas estupideces muggles. El alfabeto rúnico celta deriva del antiguo Futhark y son anteriores a las runas frisias o anglosajonas; gran parte de la cultura céltica se transmitió satisfactoriamente hasta el día de hoy pero una parte permaneció oculta a través de encantamientos mágicos druidas."

"Druidas?" Preguntó Bill.

"Sí, los druidas eran sacerdotes celtas aunque conformaban una casta culturalmente independiente. Precisamente Ollivander ha encontrado dentro de un antiguo libro celta vagos indicios de la existencia de un lugar sagrado para ellos, en donde la magia fluye en su más pura expresión. No indica su posición exacta pero analizamos cada uno de esos vagos indicios y podemos aproximar su localización en dos o tres zonas posibles de Irlanda."

"Tenía entendido que los antiguos druidas no construían templos." Dijo Hermione con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Es verdad, pero este sitio descripto muy vagamente y en forma simbólica es único. Actualmente debe estar en ruinas, en medio de un claro de algún denso bosque."

"Exceptuando el pequeño problema de que no sabemos si tal lugar existe, por qué es tan necesario buscarlo teniendo en cuenta que insumirá mucho esfuerzo y tiempo que gastaremos muy probablemente en vano? Volvió a arremeter Hermione, quien aún parecía escéptica; Harry sabía que le costaba enormemente aceptar teorías o ideas que ella no consideraba posibles.

"Porque en ese altar druida, mi querida Granger, la magia fluye en su forma más pura y primordial. Los encantamientos y maldiciones de la Varita de Sauco no podrán resistir ese flujo de inmenso y prístino poder y allí, con suerte, podremos acceder a esas maldiciones que la hacen tan peligrosa y poderosa y… desactivarla."

Croaker suspiró; se tomó unos segundos para continuar, ante el silencio atónito de la mesa. "No sabemos a ciencia cierta si tal lugar existe o si fue una fábula creada por algún ignoto celta del que no sabemos nada, pero es la única posibilidad que conocemos; creo que debemos aferrarnos a ella."

*****HP*****


	26. Primera parada en Irlanda

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**_

_**N/A: Este es un capítulo un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero creo de esta forma podré actualizar un poco más rápido; ya va faltando poco....**_

_**N/A: FELIZ AÑO 2009 PARA TODOS!!**_

* * *

**26 – Primera parada en Irlanda  
**

"No deberían ir! Es demasiado... precipitado, Harry!"

"Sí, lo sé, Hermione. Pero has escuchado todo lo que dijeron en la reunión, o no? No quiero que esa maldita Varita me siga contaminando y menos aún que siga poniendo en peligro la vida de mis amigos o de cualquiera."

Harry intentaba permanecer calmado ante los continuos embates de su amiga, pero ella no se daba por vencida y parecía cada vez más difícil de que recapacitara. Hermione no se estaba dando cuenta de la urgencia de la situación y en cambio sólo se preocupaba por su seguridad; no era que no lo apreciara pero él no quería que se siguiera preocupando tanto de que no le pasara nada.

Su viaje a Irlanda era inminente; en la reunión del día anterior las tareas a desarrollar se habían distribuido entre todos los integrantes del extraño grupo que se encargaría de averiguar todo lo necesario para destruir o desactivar el poder de la Varita de la Muerte, y a él y a Ron le habían tocado la parte más difícil de concretar: buscar la localización de ese dichoso lugar tan sagrado para los antiguos Druidas en base a la escasa información de que disponían, un viejo poema celta compuesto por algún mago de la antigüedad en donde se mencionaba ese lugar de manera ambigua e indirecta.

Hermione había sido la más difícil de convencer acerca de la existencia de dicho lugar ya que su mente pragmática y realista le indicaba que buscar ese lugar con tan magra y poco seria evidencia era lisa y llanamente perder el tiempo. Cuando delante de todos Harry dijo que él lo haría la mirada de su amiga fue de pura exasperación.

"Harry, es muy probable que ese lugar no exista! El libro de donde sacó esa información era una colección de leyendas y poemas de un escritor celta de hace muchos siglos!"

"Es lo único que tenemos." Contestó parcamente encogiéndose de hombros. Apoyó dos mochilas que llevaría en la mesa del living de su casa del Valle de Godric y repentinamente sintió un clarísimo deja-vú que relacionó con la vez que se escapó a Francia: la situación era idéntica salvo por el hecho de que esta vez no escaparía sino que viajaría a Irlanda por traslador internacional.

"Por Merlín! No puedo creer que el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios, el fabricante de varitas más conocido del mundo mágico y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia hayan estado de acuerdo en este ridículo viaje!"

Hermione ya se estaba desquiciando. Caminaba de un lado al otro del living que tanto odiaba mirando a su amigo, quien imperturbablemente seguía preparando su ligero equipaje: algo de ropa, la varita, la capa de invisibilidad, algunos pergaminos con todos los datos que necesitaba para la búsqueda y los permisos necesarios para no tener problemas en Irlanda expedidos por el propio Ministro. La escoba la pondría a lo último en la mochila que poseía el encantamiento de extensión indetectable que su amiga le había hecho algunos meses atrás.

Como Harry no se animó a contestar, Hermione prosiguió. "Es demasiado peligroso, quién sabe con qué situaciones se toparán! Ni siquiera saben nada sobre la geografía de Irlanda!"

Harry suspiró y miró al piso para no contestarle una animalada; había pasado por situaciones muy peligrosas y se había enfrentado a criaturas y seres poderosos y oscuros, pero su amiga no parecía recordarlo; sin embargo debía reconocer que ni él ni Ron sabían nada de Irlanda.

"_Que no se nada de Irlanda? __Ryan, Quigley, Connoly, Mollet, Troy, Moran y Lynch! __La formación de la selección de Quidditch de Irlanda debe servir para algo, o no?"_

El muchacho no pudo evitar reírse cuando recordó lo que le había contestado Ron a Hermione el día anterior cuando salían del Departamento de Misterios. Por desgracia para Harry su amiga estaba muy atenta.

"Te estás riendo por la estupidez que dijo Ron ayer, verdad?"

Su amiga utilizó su voz mandona para increparlo mientras cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo que hizo que Harry estallara en risa. Su amiga (por suerte para él) tampoco pudo aguantar y soltó la risa.

"De acuerdo, fue gracioso, pero Harry..." Dijo, y se puso seria de nuevo. "Qué harán allí? Te conseguí un excelente mapa de toda Irlanda pero no creo que sea suficiente!"

"Hermione, deja ya de tratarnos como a dos niños! No habrá peligro alguno, solo buscaremos esas ruinas o lo que sea en las tres zonas que Ollivander y Croaker piensan que puede estar ese lugar mágico. En cuanto lo encontremos retornaremos a Inglaterra y asunto terminado!"

"Ya sé que no son niños Harry!"

"Entonces de qué te preocupas? Temes que Ron y yo nos peleemos y nos hagamos polvo en Irlanda?"

"Por supuesto que no, aunque no me tranquiliza que vayan los dos solos después de haber pasado tanto tiempo peleados!"

Harry se acercó a su amiga y la miró fijo. "No pensarás que sin ti no somos capaces de resolver absolutamente nada, cierto?"

"Por favor Harry..." Le contestó Hermione, sonrojándose.

"Ajá! Lo sabía! Nos crees un par de inútiles sin tu impagable inteligencia!"

"No es cierto!"

"Claro que sí!"

"Claro que no! Confío en ti!"

"Sé que confías en mí, pero no confías en nosotros dos, y crees que tú deberías venir con nosotros!"

Hermione abrió la boca pero no emitió palabra alguna; había sido pillada por su mejor amigo.

"No puedes ausentarte de Hogwarts una o dos semanas, eres Premio Anual! Y además te han dado muchas runas para traducir, debes concentrarte en tu parte del trabajo Hermione!" Le dijo Harry sin poder evitar divertirse un poco a expensas de su amiga.

"Confío en ti, pero no confío en ambos."

"Por qué?"

"Porque si se vuelven a pelear entonces no lograrán concentrarse en los objetivos que deben cumplir y todo será una enorme pérdida de tiempo, sin contar con que se expondrán a peligros desconocidos en lugares a los cuales muy pocos magos o brujas de la actualidad han ido."

"Peligros desconocidos? Hermione por favor, las tres zonas que revisaremos son bosques sagrados y colinas rodeadas de robles! Acaso crees que en esos lugares habitan monstruos o animales peligrosos, o que algunos fantasmas nos poseerán y acabaremos locos?"

"No, no lo creo..." Dijo la chica un poco avergonzada.

"El viaje es seguro, Hermione. El traslador internacional nos llevará a Dublín y de allí nos moveremos con nuestras escobas hacia los lugares sospechosos utilizando encantamientos desilusionadores para que no nos vean."

La muchacha desvió su mirada hacia el fondo de la casa, molesta.

"Realmente quieres venir con nosotros, verdad?"

"Pero no puedo, no es cierto? Mi _querido_ _profesor_ me dice que tengo que traducir todas los escritos rúnicos que me dieron ayer en la reunión y que me dedicara a mi parte del trabajo!"

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido aunque con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Hermione le había sacado la lengua cuando se refirió a él como su profesor y el tono de su voz fue claramente de burla. Aún se sentía mal por haber descubierto que la Varita de la Muerte lo estaba envenenando de a poco con su poder y que tarde o temprano ya no podría controlar esa magia ni la suya, pero su amiga lograba hacerlo sentir mejor incluso con esos desplantes tan impropios en ella y que tan bien le sentaban.

"Para que sepas, no soy tu _profesor_ Hermione!" Le contestó, haciendo una pantomima que le arrancó una risa a su amiga. "Y no fui yo quien te dio todo ese trabajo, pero hay una gran cantidad de pergaminos y libros escritos en runas antiguas que necesitan ser traducidos y tú eres una de las pocas personas que pueden hacerlo!"

Harry agarró su escoba y la metió en la mochila, haciéndola desaparecer en su interior; luego la puso dentro de la otra mochila. Hermione lo miraba seria, observando cada movimiento de su amigo.

"Cómo se comunicarán con Kingsley, o conmigo?"

"No lo haremos, ya lo sabes. Estaremos de incógnito en Irlanda, nadie debe saber que fuimos allí."

"Puedes utilizar el espejo que te había regalado Sirius."

Harry la miró, soltando la mochila en la mesa. Recordó que el otro pedazo aún lo tenía Aberforth.

"Aberforth también sabe sobre las Reliquias."

Hermione levantó sus cejas, visiblemente tomada por sorpresa. "Él también? Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mientras estuve... muerto o algo así... Dumbledore me contó que su hermano estaba al tanto de la discusión sobre las Reliquias entre él y Grindewald."

Hermione soltó un gruñido de incomodidad al escuchar la palabra _muerto_, y luego quedó pensativa.

"Y en la reunión Croaker pensaba que los que integrábamos el grupo éramos los únicos que sabíamos sobre las Reliquias." Agregó Hermione completando el razonamiento de su amigo.

"Sí."

"Pero también las conoce el señor Lovegood, el padre de Luna." Siguió pensando la chica.

"Sí. Y quién sabe cuántos más conocen sobre ellas." Agregó Harry preocupado; uno de sus mayores temores era que los mortífagos que seguían molestándolo se enteraran de la existencia real de las Reliquias de la Muerte; daba por descontado que algunos de ellos ya sabían sobre la Varita de la Muerte.

"Y crees que..."

"Que Aberforth y el señor Lovegood deberían ser protegidos por el encantamiento del Departamento de Misterios, sí." Concluyó Harry.

"Se lo plantearé a Croaker en tres días, cuando nos reunamos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, creo que el espejo de Aberforth sería una excelente e indetectable forma de comunicarnos."

"El traslador se activa en media hora, Hermione. Ya no tengo tiempo de ir a buscarlo, pero ve tú cuando puedas y pídeselo, yo llevaré el mío."

"Gracias Harry, me sentiría mucho más tranquila si podemos saber que ustedes están bien."

El sol de la mañana finalmente se colaba por el jardín de la casa e inundaba el living con su fulgor. Harry se percató de la belleza de su amiga al quedar iluminada de frente por los dorados rayos matinales, y sintió dentro suyo un incontenible deseo de abrazarla y besarla. Se acercó dando unos pasos y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos, y cuando se disponía a besarla (Hermione ya había cerrado sus ojos, encantadoramente sonrojada) recordó la Varita de la Muerte e imaginó su poderosa y oscura magia fluyendo por su propia sangre; de pronto se sintió contaminado, sucio, y sin pensar en lo que hacía se alejó abruptamente de ella.

"Qué sucede?" Le preguntó su amiga con un susurro, abriendo sus ojos y mostrándose preocupada.

Harry no pudo contestarle. Le parecía increíble cómo esa ridícula teoría lo había trastornado, ya que no sentía nada raro dentro suyo ni ningún problema con su magia. Pero la sola idea de estar siendo envenenado poco a poco por el poder de la Varita comenzaba a afectarlo; su amiga, bajo los rayos del sol, parecía tan bella y pura que sentía que no debía siquiera tocarla: se angustió al descubrir que temía contagiarla con esa maldición que seguramente ya llevaba dentro suyo.

"Harry? Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. El traslador se activará en unos minutos, debemos irnos."

"Que estás bien? Pues díselo a tu rostro ya que él no opina lo mismo."

La suavidad en la voz de su amiga y la caricia de su mano en la cara de Harry le hicieron olvidar un poco esas ideas ridículas, pero no quiso arriesgarse; la tomó de la mano y colgándose la mochila en un hombro se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Una vez en la vereda y fuera del alcance de los encantamientos anti-aparición que protegían su casa se desaparecieron rumbo al Ministerio de Magia en Londres.

*****HP*****

El sol de la mañana aún era débil y apenas calentaba el frío aire de Irlanda. Dos escobas cuyos tripulantes eran casi invisibles volaban a gran velocidad atravesando el centro-este de la isla en dirección noroeste.

A Ron le estaba costando mantener el ritmo de la escoba de Harry (una novísima Firebolt serie 97) y cuando éste se percató de ello disminuyó un poco su velocidad, aunque sabía que su escoba era capaz de volar más rápido. Iban uno al lado del otro, y sus encantamientos desilusionadores les permitían volar relativamente bajo, a unas pocas decenas de metros de las verdes e interminables colinas gaélicas y esquivando carreteras y pueblos.

Menos de una hora después alcanzaban su primer destino: las colinas de los alrededores del pueblo de Athboy, a unos cincuenta kilómetros al noroeste de Dublín. Habían llegado a Irlanda vía traslador internacional a la pequeña localidad de Enniskerry, en los suburbios de la capital irlandesa; allí, en cuanto presentaron los permisos procedentes del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra partieron raudamente hacia su primer destino.

Harry le gritó a Ron y le señaló el pequeño pueblo, que yacía a varios metros por debajo de ellos; siguiendo con lo planeado rodearon el pueblo y se dirigieron a las colinas que lo circundaban por el norte, buscando una de ellas en particular. Luego de visualizarlas se detuvieron en el aire, aún montados en sus escobas.

"Harry! Hay muchas colinas, son todas iguales!" Gritó Ron quien pese a estar casi al lado de la escoba de su amigo tuvo que levantar mucho la voz debido al viento que los golpeaba salvajemente.

"Qué?"

"Que hay muchas colinas!"

Harry no podía escuchar con claridad lo que su amigo le gritaba y le hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que descendieran. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme se encontraron en la ladera de una de las colinas, las cuales estaban cubiertas íntegramente por hierba verde y salpicadas por pequeñas rocas de distintos tamaños.

"Finalmente! Ya no aguantaba estar allá arriba, maldito viento irlandés!"

"Hemos jugado partidos de Quidditch en peores condiciones, Ron." Le contestó Harry mientras sacaba de su mochila uno de los pergaminos que contenía las anotaciones de todas las referencias y pistas que Croaker y Ollivander habían descubierto sobre los lugares sagrados druidas que creían con alguna posibilidad de albergar el sitio que ellos buscaban; Hermione se había tomado el trabajo de transcribir dicha información en tres largos pergaminos para que ellos pudieran usar como guía.

"Aquí esta: Azz Gli Duir."

Ron puso cara de no saber de qué demonios estaba hablando Harry, y éste le explicó.

"Ése es el supuesto nombre del lugar sagrado que estamos buscando."

"No creo que los antiguos Druidas fueran de dejar carteles escritos con el nombre de los lugares en el sitio, verdad?"

Harry negó con su cabeza mientras echaba una mirada alrededor. El viento continuaba azotándole en la cara aunque al estar parados en un valle entre las colinas el mismo no era tan persistente como cuando estaban arriba en sus escobas.

"La cima de una gran y extensa colina, el claro de un denso bosque o la vera de un lago o río. Esos eran los lugares que los antiguos Druidas elegían para sus rituales mágicos, aunque…" Se interrumpió mientras volvía a revisar los escritos del pergamino. "el poema de donde sacaron la información se refería a un gran y añejo roble, y que apoyaban las ramas de muérdago en unas pequeñas rocas planas de piedra gris clara."

Mientras Harry seguía leyendo el pergamino, Ron se montó a su escoba y subió unos cuantos metros para observar el terreno circundante desde arriba. Un par de minutos después descendió con sus cabellos colorados revueltos por el viento.

"Son muchas colinas, Harry, pero hay algunos árboles por aquí y allá."

"Sí, y esas piedras blancas que mencionan pueden estar enterradas o cubiertas por hierba; el poema fue escrito hace muchos siglos."

"Entonces?"

"Tenemos que buscar la Colina de Ward. Croaker dijo que esa colina fue un lugar sagrado druida por siglos y que en su amplia cima podría estar el lugar que buscamos; debe estar por aquí."

"Cómo la reconoceremos? Hay muchas colinas alrededor, Harry, y no veo a nadie por aquí cerca como para preguntarle!"

"Croaker dijo que debe haber algunas ruinas o construcciones de algún tipo en su cima."

"Bien, busquemos desde arriba entonces." Sugirió Ron un poco desalentado por tener que exponerse al frío y al viento de nuevo. En unos pocos segundos ambos estaban volando sobre sus escobas observando desde arriba el paisaje circundante.

La sucesión de suaves y redondeadas colinas era casi interminable. Todas lucían igual de verdes y sólo unas pocas tenían algún árbol en su ladera o su cima. Una angosta carretera bordeada de una añosa arboleda que se dirigía hacia el pueblo de Athboy cortaba la hermosa monotonía del paisaje, y un riacho corría a lo lejos escondiéndose y apareciendo entre las ondulaciones del terreno. Los dos amigos sobrevolaban una y otra vez las colinas que estaban debajo de ellos, buscando la más grande o la que tuviera indicios de restos de piedra. Luego de muchos minutos el muchacho de cabello negro y más revuelto que nunca por el incansable viento dio con ella.

"Allí, Ron! La más grande!" Grito Harry señalando una enorme y amplia colina verde a unos trescientos o cuatrocientos metros de donde se hallaban. Aceleraron hacia el lugar y algunos segundos después descendieron en su cima.

"Pues no veo piedras blancas!"

"Porque están cubiertas por el césped, mira!" Le gritó Harry a su amigo mientras le mostraba unas protuberancias en la cima de la colina que no podían significar otra cosa más que restos de algún tipo de construcción antigua cubiertas por completo por rocas y por el encantador verdor irlandés.

Los dos amigos se quedaron allí, contemplando posibilidades. Harry no creía posible que el santuario druida tan sagrado y secreto que estaban buscando se encontrara allí en la cima de la colina más grande del lugar; era de fácil acceso para cualquiera y además se hallaba muy expuesta y no tenía árboles, menos aún los robles o avellanos que los antiguos sacerdotes celtas veneraban.

"No creo que sea aquí, Ron." Dijo finalmente Harry, fastidiado.

"Yo tampoco. No veo a los Druidas vestidos en sus túnicas blancas haciendo sus rituales secretos y sacrificios en este lugar. Cualquiera podría verlos desde cualquier lugar en los alrededores!"

Harry sabía que Ron tenía razón, y pateó una roca furioso; encontrar ese supuesto lugar sagrado Druida iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba, y al final tuvo que aceptar la idea de que si Hermione hubiera venido con ellos las cosas podrían ser un poco más sencillas.

*****HP*****

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento en Hogwarts Hermione luchaba denodadamente para no sucumbir al sopor que le provocaba seguir la selección del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Le había prometido a Ginny que asistiría ya que la pelirroja estaba convencida de que Hermione se aburriría enormemente sin Harry y Ron, por lo que pensaba que asistir a las prácticas y a los partidos de la temporada la distraerían un poco.

De hecho su amiga estaba en lo cierto: sin sus dos mejores amigos en el Colegio tendría que hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no aburrirse en grande; pero también era cierto (y esta era la primera vez que lo sentía en carne propia) que había asistido a todo lo relacionado con el Quidditch por Harry, y ahora que él no estaba descubría que el deporte preferido de la comunidad mágica la aburría mucho. No sentía emoción alguna al ver a los candidatos a formar el equipo debatirse en el aire luchando por anotar tantos o esquivar bludgers, ni siquiera disfrutaba observando a Ginny a los gritos indicando las jugadas que se debían realizar u ordenando a los jugadores que participaban en la selección.

Le daba la impresión de que Gryffindor tendría un buen equipo ese año y contaban con Ginny y Demelza, que eran muy buenas cazadoras, pero su amiga le había dicho que no se iba a hacer ilusiones de encontrar un buen buscador y que ella tendría que cubrir esa posición; desconocía la realidad del resto de los equipos pero Hermione se imaginaba que resultarían beneficiados por la ausencia de Harry como buscador.

"Harry…" Pensó la chica mientras un muy joven aspirante a guardián era derribado por la quaffle que había lanzado Demelza.

Hermione frunció sus cejas, confundida. Por qué no había querido besarla ese mismo día por la mañana? Le había dado la impresión de que Harry se había asustado por algo, tal como se había reflejado en su rostro, y que se resistió a besarla (al fin y al cabo estaba segura que iba a ser un candente beso de despedida) por lo que sea que haya pasado por su cabeza en ese momento.

"Quizá esté… preocupado por todo lo que se enteró sobre la Varita de la Muerte."

"Rocker! Te he dicho que debes golpear las bludgers, no la quaffle!"

Hermione se sobresaltó ante el grito de furia de Ginny; la pelirroja se estaba desquiciando por la ineptitud de algunos de los que habían asistido a la selección y recordó con ternura la única vez que Harry había sido capitán del equipo dos años atrás, y sus ataques de ira contra algunos jugadores que no eran de Gryffindor y que habían asistido a la selección o contra un enfurecido Cormac McLaggen al haber sido desplazado por Ron (o mejor dicho por su _confundus_) en el puesto de guardián.

"Si Harry se siente culpable o… contaminado… nuevamente, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él." Razonó la muchacha, y agregó para sí misma de nuevo con cara maliciosa. "O mejor aún, demostrarle _con hechos_ que me interesa un rábano cómo se siente…"

* * *

Unas dos horas después, Hermione se hallaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor en su sillón preferido junto a la chimenea; estaba rodeada de pergaminos y libros antiguos que le habían sido destinados por Croaker y Ollivander para la investigación sobre la Varita de la Muerte. No temía que alguien se acercara y los viera ya que todo el material estaba escrito íntegramente en el alfabeto rúnico Futhark antiguo; si (improbablemente) alguien se acercara y preguntara diría que era tarea para la asignatura de Runas, de la cual ella era uno de los poquísimos sobrevivientes para los EXTASIS.

Además de todo el trabajo que tenía que realizar para traducir las runas, tenía encima algunos pergaminos antiquísimos escritos en las extrañas runas celtas, alfabeto que hasta hacía un par de días creía que no existía; parecía ser usado sólo por los sacerdotes celtas, los Druidas, y como no tenían relación alguna con el resto de los alfabetos rúnicos conocidos se las iba a ver en figurillas para comprenderlos y transcribirlos. Semejante desafío la motivaba enormemente, pero sabía que el tiempo era un bien escaso y la magia de Harry (y por ende, su esencia o su mismísimo ser) corría grandes riesgos de contaminarse con el poder de la Varita de la Muerte; si la única e improbable solución era el poder de la magia en su estado más puro que fluía en un antiguo santuario Druida, entonces esas raras runas celtas podrían ofrecer alguna información adicional… aunque ella seguía escéptica al respecto.

Hacía ya más de una hora que la muchacha intentaba descifrar uno de los pergaminos que estaba escrito en runas celtas, sin éxito alguno. No tenía por dónde empezar ya que era una especie de alfabeto nuevo para ella y no había literatura sobre ello; es más, no lograba encontrar ningún libro que se refiriera a esa clase extraña de runas, ni códice que le sirviera como guía para descifrar los símbolos. Suspiró y sacó la vista del pergamino, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

"Maldición. Croaker no me facilitó las cosas, ni siquiera me dio algo por dónde comenzar." Pensó desganada y decidió tomarse un par de minutos de descanso. No se había dado cuenta de que la sala común se había llenado de alumnos de todos los años que parecían romperse las pestañas estudiando o escribiendo ensayos. Miró un poco más alrededor y no halló a ninguno de sus compañeros de año; recordó que los de séptimo rara vez permanecían en la sala común ya que preferían (si el clima ayudaba) deambular por los terrenos. Ni siquiera pudo ver a Ginny, y pensó que seguramente aún estaría en los vestuarios.

Hermione estaba sentada sola en el sillón cerca de la chimenea y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por sus dos mejores amigos, recordando viejos tiempos de cuando solían estudiar juntos, o deambular por todo el Castillo; sonrió con tristeza ante esos recuerdos, sabiendo que no se repetirían nunca más.

Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre había sido solitaria por culpa de su carácter estudioso y sabelotodo. Si no hubiese sido por Harry y por Ron seguramente no hubiese tenido tantos amigos como los tenía, ellos la habían vuelto más sociable y la habían llevado a hacer cosas que jamás hubiese pensado en hacer; había roto reglas deliberadamente, y había participado en aventuras que aún ahora le parecían increíbles. Tenía que reconocer que estaba Neville, Parvati, también Seamus y Dean, y obviamente Ginny y Luna, pero no era lo mismo: la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos le hacían sentir una profunda soledad.

"Bueno, tiene lógica: comencé Hogwarts sola, y terminaré sola." Pensó, suspirando.

Definitivamente tendría que mantener ocupada su cabeza durante el año, entre sus tareas de Premio Anual, sus estudios y ahora la traducción de incontables escritos rúnicos…

De repente alguien la envolvió en un abrazo desde atrás, por sobre el respaldo del sillón. Era un abrazo que conocía bien, y cuando vio las mangas sucias del uniforme del equipo de Quidditch que la abrazaban sonrió genuinamente.

Ginny soltó el abrazo y rodeó el sillón para sentarse junto a ella; ambas se miraban sin decirse ni una palabra ya que hubiesen estado de más. Hermione la conocía y sabía que la pelirroja tenía un timing especial para con ella, y usualmente le brindaba lo que ella necesitaba en el momento que más lo necesitaba, como toda gran amiga.

"Viste la selección?"

Hermione sonrió y respondió afirmativamente.

"No tenemos posibilidad, cierto? Es decir, sin Harry y sin Ron somos un equipo común y corriente, como los demás." Dijo de nuevo Ginny, un poco abatida.

"No lo creo, eres una gran jugadora, quizá la mejor de todo Hogwarts. Y Demelza es muy buena también. Has encontrado algún buscador?"

La pelirroja negó con su cabeza. "No. Y no me refiero a que no calificaron por no ser buenos. Ninguno se presentó como aspirante a buscador!"

Hermione levantó sus cejas intrigada; Ginny estaba como resignada. "Entonces serás la buscadora del equipo?"

"Sí, a diferencia de los que quedaron seleccionados yo soy la única más o menos decente para ese puesto. Y al contrario de lo que pensaba, parece como que nadie quiso ocupar el puesto de Harry." Explicó Ginny, mirándola fijamente al nombrar al muchacho. Hermione sólo hizo un gesto con su cabeza, comprendiendo la situación.

Ambas se miraron por algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que Ginny volvió a hablar.

"Hermione, me preocupas. Sé que es duro para ti que tus dos mejores amigos no estén en el Colegio pero no tienes por qué estar sola; tienes otros amigos aquí además de ellos."

Hermione no podía decirle a su amiga que en realidad necesitaba estar sola para trabajar en el descifrado de las runas; pero pensó al respecto y se percató de que desde que habían comenzado las clases ella había estado más tiempo sola que acompañada; quizá su melancolía la llevaba inconscientemente a aislarse del resto de sus compañeros. O quizá tanto Harry como Ron representaban su lado social y amigable, y ahora que ellos no estaban no sabía cómo desenvolverse por sí misma al respecto.

"No te preocupes, Ginny. Necesito terminar esta enorme tarea para Runas y la verdad es que debo concentrarme." Mintió Hermione.

"Como quieras." Le dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba. "Pero recuerda lo que te dije: tienes muchos amigos que te aprecian, no les des la espalda."

No era intención de Hermione darles la espalda en lo más mínimo, pero no se sintió con ganas de decírselo; asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió agradecida. La pelirroja comenzó a irse pero volvió y acercándose le susurró:

"Y respecto a tus dos amigos, ninguno de ellos querría verte así; especialmente… Harry."

Hermione miró a la muchacha, quien hizo un gesto de fingida inocencia con su rostro y finalmente se marchó hacia las habitaciones.

"Será posible que Ginny sepa…" Comenzó a pensar, alarmada por el gesto de su amiga cuando una alumna de tercero se acercó y la tomó desprevenida.

"Hermione, tenemos un problema. Algunos alumnos de Slytherin se están por pelear con Jason y Pollux; tienes que intervenir antes de que algún profesor se entere y nos descuente puntos."

"Está bien, vamos." Le respondió, maldiciendo a los dos prefectos de Gryffindor que seguramente estarían besándose en las orillas del lago sin enterarse de nada. Siguió a la joven, no preocupándose en lo más mínimo por su lugar en el sillón y el material repleto de runas para traducir sabiendo que nadie ocuparía ese lugar y menos aún osaría hurgar en sus cosas (gracias a su hechizo repelente de curiosos que Harry le había enseñado).

*****HP*****

"Ya basta!" Gritó Hermione. "Jason, no puedes pretender que este lugar te pertenece! Es un lugar público, por Merlín!"

"Siempre venimos aquí a estudiar bajo este árbol. Por qué estos Slytherins no se buscan otro lugar?" Le espetó Jason, señalando con su varita a los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente en forma despectiva.

"Eso!" Agregó Pollux, el otro alumno de Gryffindor de tercero que estaba causando problemas. "Son Slytherins! Que se busquen un lugar más apropiado para ellos!"

"Sí, como la torre de las lechuzas! O mejor aún, el fondo del lago, junto a la gente del agua!" Añadió a su vez Jason maliciosamente codeándose con Pollux; los dos Gryffindor comenzaron a reírse del chiste y los alumnos que estaban alrededor y que se habían acercado para observar la disputa también festejaron la broma.

"Este lugar no les pertenece, es un lugar público y ustedes no estaban aquí cuando nosotros llegamos!" Se defendió Stephan Krauss, uno de los alumnos de Slytherin implicados. Hermione no podía creer que se pelearan tan ácidamente por semejante estupidez, aunque debía reconocer que ese lugar en cuestión (el árbol sobre la orilla del lago, el lugar preferido de ella y sus dos mejores amigos) parecía ser invariantemente el preferido de todas las generaciones de alumnos, sea cual fuera la época.

"Éste era el lugar preferido de Harry Potter y de Ron Weasley, y de ella también!" Rugió Jason, señalando a Hermione. "Venían aquí a estudiar, o a descansar o a lo que fuera! Los Slytherin no tienen derecho alguno de venir aquí!"

"Acabáramos! Así que de eso se trata." Pensó Hermione exasperada, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"No veo ningún cartel de Gryffindor en el césped." Dijo flemáticamente Neptunus McEarlth, el otro Slytherin.

"No hace falta, todos en Hogwarts sabemos que ustedes son unos malditos cobardes y que no deberían salir de las mazmorras!" Gritó a su vez Pollux.

Qué estaba pasando aquí? Los alumnos de Gryffindor parecían bravucones al mejor estilo Malfoy y sus dos idiotas guardaespaldas. Y lo peor era que el resto de los alumnos presentes parecían apoyarlos en detrimento de los de Slytherin.

"Hmm, Hermione." La muchacha se dio vuelta al escuchar que alguien había susurrado su nombre detrás de ella. Era Neville. "La directora te ha llamado, dice que vayas en cuanto puedas."

La chica suspiró aliviada; sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una situación que podía ser controlada tranquilamente por los prefectos. Sin embargo un dejo de preocupación la invadió.

"De acuerdo. Jason, Pollux: este lugar no está reservado para los alumnos de Gryffindor, y si ellos llegaron primero pues búsquense otro lugar; los terrenos del Castillo son enormes! La próxima vez que ocurra algo así platicaré con el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor para que les descuenten todos los puntos que sean necesarios, y además recibirán detenciones."

Hermione esperaba resistencia por parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor, pero para su sorpresa asintieron con sus cabezas (aunque de mala gana y murmurando cosas que ella prefería no escuchar).

Y cuando se dio vuelta para irse agregó, señalándolos. "Oh, y búsquenme en la sala común. Hablaremos sobre esto y sobre vuestro comportamiento altanero y soberbio que tan poco representa a Gryffindor."

Se marchó junto a Neville, satisfecha por las caras de preocupación de Jason y Pollux. La situación había reflejado bastante bien lo que ella suponía que ocurriría ese año: los alumnos de Slytherin serían vituperados y aislados por el resto de las casas debido a que casi todos ellos decidieron marcharse del Castillo en vez de quedarse y pelear contra Voldemort; parecía que el hecho de que unos pocos integrantes de esa casa que habían permanecido y confrontado a las fuerzas oscuras con valentía no sería suficiente para que no los tildaran de cobardes o lacayos de Tom Riddle.

"Oh, me olvidaba." Dijo Neville mientras caminaban rumbo al Castillo. "Vi a Aberforth hace largo rato; creo que se dirigía a ver a McGonagall."

"Genial, gracias Neville!" Le agradeció la chica, quien comenzó a correr entusiasmada por la noticia; seguramente había recibido su lechuza con su carta en donde le pedía prestado el espejo mágico. Sonriendo, atravesó corriendo los pasillos de la planta baja esquivando grupos de alumnos por doquier, rumbo al vestíbulo principal; por fin podría hablar con Harry (y también con Ron, por supuesto) y enterarse de cómo les estaba yendo en Irlanda.

*****HP*****


	27. El rastro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**_N/A: Otro capítulo más corto de lo normal, espero que les guste... ya falta menos!!!_  
**

* * *

**27 – El rastro  
**

Harry, aún ofuscado por haber perdido el tiempo buscando el santuario Druida en un lugar equivocado abrió su mochila y sacó algunos paquetes de comida y un tarro de jugo de calabaza.

"Vamos Harry, apúrate! Aún no he desayunado!"

El muchacho de cabello negro lo miró con cara de no creerle, y Ron esbozó una media sonrisa: "Bueno, sí he desayunado, pero fue un desayuno rápido porque se me hacía tarde para coger el traslador."

Los dos amigos aún estaban en la colina de Ward sentados sobre algunas protuberancias de la cima, ya que habían decidido comer algo antes de volar hacia su segundo destino a muchos kilómetros de distancia; además en la decisión también había pesado el hecho del frío y del excesivo viento, creyendo que a medida que la mañana avanzara el tiempo mejoraría.

"Y bien, qué has traído?" Preguntó Ron ansioso.

Harry tomó uno de los paquetes y se lo dio, quedándose con otro; puso el tarro de jugo entre ellos y comenzó a abrir su paquete. Decidió no contestarle ya que cuando se enterara del contenido seguramente protestaría.

"Tarta de melaza? Esto es lo único que comeremos?" Dijo el pelirrojo, desilusionado por el hambre que tenía.

"No Ron, también traje fruta."

"Genial." Le contestó, no pudiendo esconder su sarcasmo. "Dijiste que te encargarías de la comida, Harry! Sabes que no funciono bien con el estómago vacío."

"Quise encargarme Ron, pero Hermione nos dijo que era preferible comer liviano para no embotarnos, y que trajéramos fruta porque repondríamos energía más rápido, ya sabes… para volar. Tú estabas ahí cuando nos lo dijo!"

"Yo?" Dijo Ron con su boca llena de tarta.

"Cuando salimos de la reunión en el Departamento de Misterios! Nos detuvo y estuvo media hora indicándonos todo lo que teníamos que llevar, las comidas que debíamos comer y que ella se encargaría de los mapas y las indicaciones para encontrar los lugares sospechosos y buscar el santuario Druida! Ya lo olvidaste?" Le contestó Harry.

"Ah, eso. No lo olvidé, decidí no escucharla. Es que nos trataba como a dos niños que no saben arreglárselas; te digo Harry que a veces parece mi madre!"

Harry sabía a qué se refería su amigo. Él había crecido en el seno de una familia numerosa en donde el fuerte carácter de su madre debía respetarse; la señora Weasley siempre había sido muy meticulosa en cuanto a los cuidados y la educación de sus hijos. Harry por el contrario vivió una infancia muy distinta, carente de afecto y de familiares que se preocuparan por él, y al contrario que a su amigo, la agobiante (según Ron) preocupación de Hermione para con ellos no le resultaba pesada, sino bienvenida. Su amiga lo hacía sentir querido cuando ella se preocupaba por él, lo cual era un sentimiento que aún le resultaba nuevo y por nada del mundo se quejaría de ello.

Tomó un sorbo de jugo y le pasó la botella a su amigo, quien se la bajó íntegra; por suerte había traído un par de tarros de jugo adicionales anticipando la voracidad de Ron. Si la misión se alargaba más de lo previsto se aprovisionarían en el pueblo de Derrylin, no muy lejos de donde estaban, y en donde residía una pequeña comunidad mágica (según le dijo Hermione) que aceptaba galleons como medio de pago.

Luego de comer su ración de tarta, se ajustó su chaqueta de cuero por el frío y agarró una manzana. Se sentía contrariado: tiempo atrás hubiera festejado con una risa el comentario de Ron, pero ahora creía que su amigo no apreciaba los esfuerzos de Hermione. Aún así le estaba agradecido por haberse ofrecido para acompañarlo en el viaje a Irlanda.

"Gracias por haber querido acompañarme, Ron. Significa mucho para mí."

"No hay de qué, amigo. A decir verdad, hemos pasado tantos meses deambulando por toda Inglaterra huyendo de Riddle que ya lo estaba echando de menos. Además cuando le dije a George que vendría contigo a Irlanda me pidió que buscara tréboles de cuatro hojas."

"Le dijiste a George que veníamos a Irlanda?" Preguntó Harry alarmado.

"Claro que sí, trabajo en su tienda y tenía que avisarle! Pero no le dije a qué hemos venido! Sólo le dije que te acompañaría porque tu debías venir."

Harry suspiró aliviado; lo que menos necesitaban era más gente implicada en esto, y menos aún otro Weasley.

"No creo que tengamos tiempo de buscar tréboles, Ron." Le contestó Harry soltando una sonrisa.

"Ya lo sé, ni pensaba hacerlo. Los tréboles de cuatro hojas no existen, eso todos lo saben! Sólo fue una de las típicas bromas estúpidas de George."

Harry estiró las piernas para estar más cómodo en cuanto terminó su manzana; su amigo hacía rato que había terminado de comer sus raciones y se hallaba casi acostado en la hierba, apoyándose con sus codos. Parecía que ni el frío ni el viento amainarían en todo el día y si bien ambos estaban abrigados, volar por más de cien kilómetros hasta su próximo destino no iba a ser nada grato; Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando estaba intentando recordar un hechizo o encantamiento que les permitiera aguantar mejor el frío que sentirían.

"Crees que… todo esto resulte?"

Harry lo miró. "No lo sé. Parece muy poco probable que ese santuario Druida exista."

Ron asintió. "Sí, es cierto. Pero nos han ocurrido cosas demasiado extrañas como para descartar esa probabilidad."

Ahora era Harry quien asentía. Que hayan visto o descubierto lugares ocultos u objetos que se creía que no existían era precisamente el motivo del cual se aferraba para no perder sus ilusiones de hallar el santuario y así poder librarse de la maldita Varita de la Muerte; algo que a Hermione le estaba costando aceptar ya que no cabía en su mente la posibilidad de que exista tal lugar basado solamente en un antiguo y poco preciso poema celta.

Hermione. Harry se preguntaba si habrá podido conseguir el espejo mágico que estaba en la casa de Aberforth; tuvo que reconocer que la estaba echando de menos y que ansiaba platicar con ella, y de paso calmarla ya que seguramente estaría demasiado preocupada por ellos.

El cielo seguía manchado con algunas pesadas nubes, empujadas por un viento que golpeaba incesantemente en sus caras. La cima de la Colina de Ward era amplia y despojada de árboles o arbustos por lo que no había dónde refugiarse del viento. Harry no había visto ni escuchado pasar ningún automóvil por la angosta carretera que atravesaba el paisaje a unos trescientos metros de donde ellos estaban, lo cual le llamaba la atención ya que se hallaban sólo a un par de kilómetros del pueblo de Athboy y a unos cincuenta de la capital irlandesa de Dublín. Luego de unos minutos más de silencio, Ron arremetió con una de sus preguntas.

"Cuándo comienzan los entrenamientos del Puddlemere?"

"La otra semana, el lunes."

Ron debe haber notado el poco entusiasmo en su tono de voz porque frunció su entrecejo contrariado.

"No estás… nervioso, o ansioso? Es un sueño hecho realidad! Serás reserva de uno de los mejores equipos de la liga de Quidditch!"

Harry no sabía si matarlo ahí mismo o ignorarlo. Demasiadas cosas le habían pasado en las últimas semanas como para preocuparse por el Puddlemere (ya tendría tiempo para eso); cosas que incluían su _cambiante_ amistad con Hermione, el haber rescatado a sus amigos de las garras de los mortífagos cuando éstos los secuestraron para interrogarlos o matarlos (aún temía que algo de eso volviera a suceder), su encuentro con aquel extraño y oscuro ser en Hogwarts o más recientemente todavía, cuando se enteró que el poder de la Varita de la Muerte lo estaba envenenando y que a la larga podría perder su magia y su vida.

Sin embargo, decidió no contestarle nada de eso; estaba intentando recuperar la amistad de Ron y no quería volver a pelearse. Por lo menos no por ahora.

"Seguramente lo estaré cuando vaya a mi primer entrenamiento. Ahora… sólo pienso en sacarme de encima la Varita de la Muerte." Dijo Harry diplomáticamente; no podía decirle que además pensaba en Hermione, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en Hogwarts. Por algún motivo recordó a Ginny y a Luna; Harry estaba seguro que ambas ya se habían percatado de que algo pasaba entre él y su amiga.

Ron sonrió. "Sólo a ti Harry. Sólo a ti puede pasarte esto una semana antes de comenzar la temporada de Quidditch profesional!"

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, su reclutamiento para el Puddlemere había sido la mejor noticia que había recibido jamás, pero Ron tenía razón: le daba la impresión que el destino se ensañaba en jugar con él; la ecuación parecía ser una buena noticia a cambio de dos o tres malas.

"Y qué hay sobre la Piedra de la Resurrección? Por qué no les dijiste dónde estaba?"

Esa era la forma en que Ron había elegido para enterarse de los detalles de la vida de Harry luego de estar peleados durante meses sin hablarse: indagar con preguntas en forma individual, sin adentrarse demasiado en los sentimientos ni en culpas o arrepentimientos.

"Porque no quería que lo supieran. Es una de las Reliquias y si bien Croaker, Ollivander y los demás saben sobre la capa y la Varita, quiero que sepan lo menos posible sobre la Piedra."

"Por qué no?"

"Porque las Reliquias son peligrosas, Ron!"

"Pero tú mismo dijiste en la reunión que no existía el poder de las Reliquias, sino el poder de cada una por separado!" le dijo Ron confundido.

"Sí, a eso me refiero." Le contestó Harry suspirando. "Pero el que las busque, y créeme, habrá otros que de una manera u otra se enterarán sobre su existencia, creerá que ese poder existe! Y creerá que teniendo las tres Reliquias podrá ser el Amo de la Muerte!"

"Pero tú eres… el Amo de la Muerte."

Harry suspiró fastidiado. "No existe tal cosa. El concepto de _Amo de la Muerte_ es sólo un simbolismo surgido del cuento de los Tres Hermanos, una metáfora referida al poder de cada Reliquia por separado: el poder de la invencibilidad, de la invisibilidad y de la resurrección de los muertos."

"Disculpa Harry, pero no crees que al tener esos poderes terminas por _ser_ el Amo de la Muerte?"

"Tú crees que el Amo de la Muerte es… inmortal? Crees que soy inmortal?" Le preguntó exasperándose.

"Pues…"

Harry no podía creer que su amigo creyera eso. "Por favor, Ron! No existe tal cosa! He utilizado la Piedra, y te aseguro que no resucita a los muertos, sólo los recrea dentro de tu mente! Y en cuanto a la Varita, cuántos han muerto o han sido derrotados mientras la poseían? Acaso no recuerdas a Grindewald o a Dumbledore? Son artefactos muy poderosos pero no te hacen invencible, mucho menos inmortal!"

"La capa te hace invisible, es infalible." Susurró Ron, aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba.

"Sí, me hace invisible pero no infalible. Ojoloco podía ver a través de ella y Dumbledore también, lo mismo que la gata de Filch; incluso recuerdo que una vez Snape sintió mi presencia cerca de él cuando yo estaba oculto debajo de la capa."

El muchacho se tomó algunos segundos para ordenar sus ideas. "La Varita puede estar envenenándome con su poder, Ron, pero lo más peligroso de las Reliquias es lo que la gente es capaz de hacer con tal de conseguirlas. La Varita es peligrosa no sólo por su poder sino porque corres el riesgo de que te asesinen con tal de poseerla. Buscarla puede implicar incluso poner en riesgo la vida de los que te conocen."

"Y qué piensas hacer con respecto a la Piedra?" Le preguntó un par de minutos después.

"Debo esconderla mejor. Pienso ir al lugar en donde la dejé caer y enterrarla lo más profundo posible."

"Piensas ir al nido de las acromántulas? Estás loco? No puedes estar hablando en serio, te comerán vivo!" Se alarmó Ron, provocando una sonrisa en Harry quien conocía muy bien la fobia de su amigo a las arañas.

"Ya pensaré en algo, Ron, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de vérmelas con esos bichos gigantes! Y además pienso que sería conveniente que Hermione nos borrara de la memoria ese recuerdo en particular, así ya nadie sabría en dónde está la Piedra de la Resurrección."

A Ron no le agradó mucho la idea de que le borraran una parte de su memoria, pero igualmente asintió estando de acuerdo. De pronto le pareció escuchar su nombre, como si fuera a la distancia. Se sobresaltó y se paró inmediatamente, con los nervios de punta ante la sorpresa de que alguien lo encontrara en Irlanda.

"Harry, qué sucede?" Le preguntó Ron, quien se asustó por la reacción de su amigo; al igual que él, el pelirrojo estuvo de pie en una décima de segundo, varita en mano.

"Nada… creo." Le respondió Harry. Había mirado en todas direcciones, incluso hacia arriba, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Sólo podía oír al viento zumbando y azotando sus cuerpos. "Me pareció escuchar que alguien me llamaba… debo de haberlo imaginado."

"De nuevo escuchas voces?" Ron miró a Harry como si fuera un fenómeno, y cuando éste último bajaba la varita volvió a escuchar su nombre, tan lejano como la primera vez. El pelirrojo también volvió a blandir la varita, conmocionado y mirando hacia todas partes.

"Demonios! Ahora yo también escuché tu nombre, Harry! Me estoy volviendo loco, como tú!" Murmuró entre dientes Ron.

Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando de pronto recordó el espejo mágico que le había regalado Sirius. Se abalanzó sobre la mochila y un par de segundos después sacó el trozo de vidrio; inmediatamente notó un destello marrón oscuro que desapareció casi al instante.

"Hermione! Eres tú?" Gritó Harry mirando al espejo; éste se volvió oscuro.

"Hola Harry! Están bien? Contéstame!"

El muchacho rió al oír la voz de su mejor amiga, y sus nervios se aliviaron instantáneamente; Ron bufó murmurando la palabra _idiota_ en voz baja mientras se acostaba en la hierba para tranquilizarse.

"Sí Hermione, estamos bien! Estás sola? No deben escucharte hablando conmigo!" Contestó Harry; movió el espejo en distintos ángulos pero no pudo ver nada, sólo su superficie opaca y oscura; se había hecho ilusiones de poder verle su rostro mientras estaban comunicados, pero aparentemente el encantamiento no funcionaba de esa forma.

"Ya lo sé Harry!" Le dijo su amiga altaneramente, arrancando una sonrisa del chico. "Estoy sola en mi habitación. Cuéntame, está Ron contigo verdad?"

"Claro que sí, está aquí al lado mío!" La pregunta de Hermione no había sido al azar; ella temía que se pelearan y que el pelirrojo lo abandonara… de nuevo.

"Y… está bien? Es decir…"

"Estamos bien, en serio."

"Oh Harry! Estaba extremadamente nerviosa, más de lo que crees! Te he estado llamando por el espejo desde hace mucho!"

"Bueno, cálmate quieres? Estamos bien!" Respondió Harry aguantando la sonrisa, imaginándola caminando esquizofrénicamente de un lado al otro de la habitación, presa de un ataque de nervios y repitiendo como un loro cada cosa que podría haber salido mal en el viaje.

"Han podido encontrar alguno de los lugares a los que debían ir?"

"Sí. De hecho aún estamos en la Colina de Ward, cerca de Athboy. Aquí no hay nada de altares ni santuarios Druidas, así que decidimos comer algo aquí mismo antes de partir hacia Armagh."

Harry oyó el suspiro de su amiga; claramente fue de fastidio ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo con ese viaje. "Por supuesto que no iban a encontrar nada sobre una colina, qué pérdida de tiempo!"

"Y qué me dices de los bosques? Debe haber alguna posibilidad de hallar algo allí."

"El bosque de Carnagh (donde irán ahora) y el de KillyKeen son lugares sagrados Druidas. Seguramente encontrarán restos de altares o indicios de sacrificios allí pero deben enfocarse en los detalles que fueron descriptos en el poema celta y que les he transcripto en los pergaminos. Los han utilizado, verdad?"

"Sí, gracias. Han sido de gran ayuda por ahora."

"Bien. Y también utilicen el mapa de Irlanda que les di, de esa manera podrán llegar rápidamente…"

"No te preocupes por eso, Hermione." La interrumpió Harry. "Mi Firebolt tiene un encantamiento brújula incorporado que se activa con una orden de mi varita; no hay forma de perdernos."

"Genial! Así entonces regresarás más rápido a… es decir, regresarán más rápido a Inglaterra."

Harry sonrió un poco ruborizado ante el lapsus de su amiga. Ansiaba enormemente verla a través de ese espejo mágico, pero eso no iba a ocurrir y se tendría que conformar con oír su voz. Pensó en decirle que la echaba de menos pero no quiso arriesgarse a ser escuchado por Ron, quien aún se hallaba recostado a escasos metros de él.

"Y… cuándo tienen pensado partir hacia Armagh? El bosque circundante es muy extenso y les llevará horas recorrerlo."

Harry no había pensado en eso. Les había llevado menos de una hora ubicar la Colina de Ward pero ahora que lo pensaba si el bosque era extenso y sobre todo tupido, entonces les costaría mucho más trabajo recorrerlo íntegramente.

"En unos minutos, en cuanto termine de hablar contigo."

"Perfecto. Tienen comida aún, o Ron ya se comió todo lo que has llevado?"

"Hey!" Refunfuñó el pelirrojo, quien había escuchado esa parte. Harry rió.

"Sí, tenemos."

"Recuerda que Derrylin está cerca de allí, pueden comprar comida con galleons en su comunidad mágica."

"Sí Hermione, lo recuerdo." Contestó Harry sonriendo.

"Has llevado dinero, cierto?"

"No soy tan idiota como parezco!"

"Hace mucho frío?" Prosiguió la chica, sin prestar atención a la respuesta exasperada de Harry. "Pueden utilizar el encantamiento anticongelante en sus ropas, eso los ayudará un poco para cuando vuelen en sus escobas."

"El encantamiento…"

"_Ingelidus_! El encantamiento anticongelante!"

"Oh, sí claro, ya lo hemos… umm… utilizado." Mintió Harry descaradamente.

"Y se dice profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras." Murmuró de nuevo Ron, seguramente ofuscado por haberse muerto de frío en el viaje hasta el lugar en donde estaban.

"Que no soy profesor!" Le espetó Harry. El pelirrojo sonrió con ganas.

"Qué?" Preguntó la chica.

"Nada."

"Bien. Oh, casi lo olvido. Aberforth vino al Castillo a traerme el espejo mágico. Lo vi en el despacho de la directora y cuando entré me dio la impresión de que había estado discutiendo con el retrato de Dumbledore."

A Harry le pareció extraño que aún siguieran discutiendo, incluso teniendo en cuenta que uno de los dos estaba muerto; quizá todavía tenían algunas discusiones pendientes. Hermione continuó.

"Me dijo que cuando se fuera del despacho de McGonagall iría a visitar el sepulcro de su hermano, y le dije que lo acompañaría. Crees que sea buena idea?"

"Hmm… sí, creo que sí. De paso puedes cerciorarte de que la Varita de la Muerte esté en su lugar, quieres?"

"Estás loco? Ni borracha entraré al sepulcro!"

"Está bien, está bien, lo siento! Sólo bromeaba!" Le dijo Harry riendo.

"Ja ja! Mira como me río!" Le contestó burlonamente. "En serio, tengan mucho cuidado. Podrían toparse con Trolls de bosque o Mokes en los bosques a los que tendrán que ir. Y si se encuentran con algún Imp, por favor no les presten atención ya que si lo hacen sólo lograrán caer en sus bromas y en sus zancadillas."

"De qué estás hablando, Hermione? Acaso estás pasando mucho tiempo con Luna?" Le preguntó Harry exasperado.

"No Harry! Es decir, paso algún tiempo con Luna, pero son animales fantásticos que existen en los bosques de Irlanda! Es que ya no recuerdas haber leído sobre ellos en el libro de _Animales Fantásticos_?" Le preguntó Hermione con su tono de voz de exasperación.

"Yo..." Harry no pudo continuar y miró a Ron solicitando ayuda, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros; tampoco recordaba nada al respecto.

"Olvídalo. Sólo cuídense, de acuerdo? Y nada de andar distrayéndose con hadas o duendecillos o lo que sea que habite en los bosques. Sólo procuren buscar ese maldito santuario Druida!"

"Sí, lo haremos." Le contestó poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Crees que Ron y yo perseguiremos a las hadas por todo el bosque? O que nos pondríamos a jugar a los naipes explosivos con esos… Ips o como se llamen?"

"Se llaman Imps! Y no, no creo que sean _tan_ idiotas, sólo les pido que tengan cuidado!"

A Harry no le hizo gracia la forma en cómo remarcó la palabra _idiotas_. "Nos hemos montado un dragón para escaparnos de Gringott´s, Hermione. No creo que esos… esas cosas… nos causen problemas!"

"Es verdad!" Gritó Ron riéndose. "Y era un dragón ciego por si no lo recuerdas!"

"Bueno, eso espero." Respondió su amiga, quien aparentemente no había escuchado la burla de Ron. "Debo ir a la clase de Aritmancia en unos minutos. Avísame cuando lleguen a Armagh, quieres? Por favor!"

"De acuerdo, lo haré. Adiós Hermione!"

"Adiós Harry, y te… bueno ya lo sabes." El suave susurro de su amiga le produjo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo; le pareció increíble sentir ese placentero efecto que sólo su amiga lograba hacerle sentir, estando tan lejos uno del otro.

"Sí, lo sé."

Súbitamente el espejo mágico reflejó su propia cara, lo que le indicó que la comunicación había concluido. Quedó mirando el espejo por unos segundos, y se dio cuenta de que si hubiese sido por él se quedaría allí mismo hablando con ella durante todo el día; pero no mientras estuviera al lado de Ron.

"No por nada siempre fuimos un trío, no es verdad?" Dijo Ron para cortar el ventoso silencio, aún acostado y con un largo tallo de hierba entre sus dientes. "Hermione puede no estar aquí con nosotros pero siempre se las arreglará para ordenarnos qué hacer o qué no debemos hacer."

"Sí, se ve que no confía mucho en nosotros dos juntos."

"No creo que sea eso, es que debe creer que sin su cerebro somos como dos Trolls de montaña perdidos y golpeándonos contra los árboles!" Agregó el pelirrojo riendo.

"_Pensarán que ando por la vida con los ojos cerrados, chocándome contra las paredes_." La frase vino a la memoria de Harry ante lo que dijo Ron; recordaba haberlo dicho durante su cuarto año cuando tanto Sirius como Ojoloco insistían continuamente en que Harry prestara atención (por su insólita inclusión en el Torneo de los Tres Magos; al final había sido el mismo Ojoloco, o mejor dicho Barty Crouch Jr. el enemigo confabulado con Voldemort).

"Bueno." Dijo finalmente Harry levantándose. "Será mejor que partamos ya mismo hacia Armagh; son más de cien kilómetros creo."

"Sí, es lo mejor." Dijo a su vez Ron, y mientras tomaba su escoba agregó. "No sea que nos retrasemos y te llame de nuevo cuando aún estamos volando. Te distraerías hablando con ella y podríamos terminar en Islandia."

Sonrojado e insultando a su amigo para sus adentros, Harry se montó en su Firebolt Serie 97 y partieron a toda velocidad rumbo al norte, no sin antes realizar en ambos el encantamiento _Ingelidus_ que le había indicado su… querida amiga del alma.

*****HP*****

El mago oscuro abrió sus ojos y se encontró mareado. Volvió a cerrarlos y esperó hasta que la tremenda desorientación que sentía comenzara a ceder; la cabeza le daba vueltas y no había forma de remediarlo, sólo debía aguantar y esperar hasta que su lucidez volviera a él.

El rastro que inadvertidamente había puesto sobre la sangresucia algunos meses atrás le permitía captar dentro de su mente las alteraciones en el estado de ánimo de la muchacha, como una profunda ira o un estado de intenso estrés; lo mejor del antiguo y oscuro encantamiento era que su amigo Potter también podía sentir esas alteraciones, aunque en menor proporción y calidad. Así entonces la sangresucia podía, sin saberlo, atraer al muchacho adonde fuera, captar algunas borrosas visiones y a veces incluso algunas palabras.

Ese rastro plantado sobre la muchacha seguía dándole resultados, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el encantamiento perdía efectividad y la información que recibía era cada vez menos precisa y mucho más difícil de enfocar; cada vez que recibía una de esas visiones debía concentrarse al máximo estuviera donde estuviera, pero pocas veces había recibido algo de utilidad. Pero esta vez, todavía sentado en el piso de una vieja y abandonada fábrica de maquinaria y apenas soportando el mareo, pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

"Los bosques de Carnagh y de KillyKeen? Qué haces en Irlanda buscando lugares sagrados Druidas, Potter?" Pensó para sí mismo. Su amiga estaba extremadamente nerviosa (sólo así pudo accionarse el rastro), así que concluyó que el muchacho no había ido de paseo. Pero no había podido escuchar más que eso ya que la conexión se rompió más rápidamente de lo normal; sabía que el rastro que le había plantado seguramente ya no funcionaría nunca más, así que quizá ésta era una inmejorable oportunidad para ir a buscar al maldito sangre impura. Además al estar en Irlanda no tendría que preocuparse tanto en pasar inadvertido o esconderse como lo tenía que hacer en Inglaterra.

Por fin pudo levantarse del piso aunque la sensación de desorientación persistía. Estaba decidido, así que no perdería más tiempo; se ajustó su capa negra y marchándose de la fábrica se puso la capucha, envolviéndose en una difusa sombra y dejando tras de sí una sutil estela de oscuridad.

*****HP*****

Un par de horas después Flennon, el Jefe del recientemente creado Registro de Magia Oscura corría por el pasillo que daba a las oficinas del Ministro de Magia. Su robusta contextura no le permitía correr sino trotar, y además sudar más de lo normal. Finalmente atravesó el recibidor sin prestarle atención a la secretaria (la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio arreglándose las uñas con hechizos cosméticos, ajena a todo) y golpeó en la puerta del Ministro.

"Adelante!"

Flennon entró al escuchar el permiso de Kingsley sin titubear.

"Buenos días, Flennon. Has venido corriendo?"

"Buenos días señor Ministro. A decir verdad, sí." Contestó, jadeando.

Kingsley se apiadó del jefe del Registro de Magia Oscura. "Siéntate."

Luego de algunos segundos, el regordete jefe consiguió dominar su respiración. "Señor Ministro, desde hace algunos días hemos estado haciendo pruebas de ampliación del rango de los sensores de detección de magia negra, para ver cuánto vamos avanzando con las nuevas calibraciones y encantamientos..."

"Está bien Flennon, parece algo importante, no pierdas tiempo en detallarme el trabajo de tu oficina."

En realidad quería que el jefe del Registro de Magia Oscura apurara lo que tenía que decirle para continuar con el libro que tenía en sus manos, el cual había comenzado a leerlo dos días atrás; era un libro muy antiguo que encontró en su biblioteca luego de buscarlo largo rato, un tratado sobre las expresiones más potentes de la magia. Estaba completamente seguro que allí estaba la frase que estaba buscando: "_Él no busca el poder… el poder lo busca a él_."

"Oh sí, lo siento. Bien, en el transcurso de la última prueba, la cual fue efectuada hace cuatro horas, se ha detectado un efímero rastro de magia negra lo suficientemente visible como para descartar cualquier posibilidad de magia negra accidental o casual."

"Vaya, por fin." Respondió Kingsley con poco interés. "Cuál es el rango actual en el que están trabajando?"

"Desde el sur de Inglaterra hasta la Bahía de Liverpool."

"Eso cubre aproximadamente media Inglaterra. Bien hecho, Flennon." Dijo Kingsley sin demasiada emoción; necesitaba terminar ese libro cuanto antes.

"Sí… gracias señor Ministro." Contestó Flennon un poco disgustado por el escaso interés de Kingsley. "En realidad el rastro de magia negra fue ubicado al oeste de la isla de Anglesey."

"Esa isla queda al sur de Liverpool, por lo tanto dentro del rango de prueba de los sensores. Cuál es el problema?"

"Los sensores utilizan encantamientos detectores de magia muy avanzados y potentes, pero sin embargo no funcionan en forma continua sino a través de… ondas… que se repiten cada medio minuto."

Kingsley lo miró con poca paciencia, y Flennon entendió que debía continuar.

"Bueno… lo que sucedió fue que los sensores detectaron ese registro de magia negra en Anglesey pero medio minuto después ya no había nada allí."

Ahora el Ministro comenzaba a interesarse en el asunto. "Eso es imposible. Un registro de magia negra tan potente no puede desaparecer en treinta segundos."

"En realidad no desapareció, señor Ministro. Medio minuto después los sensores no detectaron nada en la isla pero sí un leve rastro en el mar… como si se dirigiera al Canal de San Jorge."

"Está bien." Concluyó Kingsley confundido y arrugando su entrecejo. "Dile a Robbin que envíe un par de Aurores a la isla de Anglesey para investigar."

"De acuerdo." Contestó Flennon, y con una reverencia se marchó del despacho del Ministro.

Kingsley aún tenía el libro entre sus manos, abierto en la página que estaba leyendo hasta que había entrado el Jefe del Registro de Magia Oscura. Pero su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana que daba al exterior; jamás había habido registro alguno de magos o brujas en la isla de Anglesey, y no entendía por qué esa _fuente_ de magia negra (fuera lo que fuera) se hallaba allí… y menos aún que se dirigiera hacia el mar.

*****HP*****

* * *


	28. Perdidos en las penumbras del Bosque

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Aquí va un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores. Me tomaré un par de semanas de vacaciones así que el próximo capítulo aparecerá los primeros días de febrero; espérenlo porque empiezan los problemas y se va acercando el desenlace! **

* * *

**28 – En las penumbras del bosque  
**

Apenas tocaron el suelo con sus pies, tanto Harry como Ron suspiraron de alivio; ninguno de los dos recordaba haber viajado tanto montados en escobas, y si bien el encantamiento _ingelidus_ había sido de ayuda el frío del norte de Irlanda los había mortificado durante todo el viaje.

Los dos amigos tenían sus cabellos revueltos como nunca y sus rostros y extremidades casi congeladas; los más de cien kilómetros en casi dos horas que tuvieron que recorrer desde la Colina de Ward en Athboy hasta el bosque de Carnagh fueron interminables, no sólo por la distancia sino también por el viento. El clima en esa región estaba empeorando, y el viento frío proveniente del norte los había retrasado considerablemente ya que tuvieron que volar en contra del viento, soportando sus embates en sus rostros. Harry sabía que hubiese llegado más rápido si hubiese estado solo, porque la Barredora de Ron (aunque era una buena escoba) no estaba hecha para cubrir largas distancias y además perdía el equilibrio ante los fuertes vientos. Para colmo de males se habían confundido y se habían pasado; al llegar al pueblo de Keady tuvieron que retroceder por donde habían venido varios kilómetros.

"Espero que tengas comida, Harry. Me estoy muriendo de frío y de hambre." Dijo Ron visiblemente malhumorado por el penoso viaje.

"Ya tienes hambre? Hemos comido hace unas dos horas!" Le contestó Harry, quien también estaba fastidiado; sacó su varita y silenciosamente aplicó un chorro de aire caliente a la ropa de Ron durante un buen rato, y luego a la suya.

"Mucho mejor, gracias Harry." Agradeció el pelirrojo con menos frío. "Es que volar me da hambre, y a decir verdad estuvimos montados en las escobas casi dos horas, todo un récord para mí."

"Sí, para mí también." Le respondió casi sin interés mientras, sentado sobre una roca plana, sacaba de su mochila un paquete que contenía un buen trozo de tarta de melaza y un tarro de jugo de calabaza; se los entregó y en unos pocos segundos Ron ya estaba masticando vorazmente la tarta y tragando jugo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Harry lo observaba; lo había visto comer muchísimas veces y sin embargo la voracidad de su amigo siempre lo sorprendía. El muchacho pelirrojo se había sentado en otra roca del suelo y mientras comía intentó decir algo con su boca llena que Harry no pudo siquiera adivinar.

El chico de cabello negro y revuelto aprovechó la pausa y miró alrededor. Habían aterrizado al borde de un lago de aguas oscuras y presuntamente gélidas, el cual era flanqueado por el bosque de Carnagh que se hallaba a escasos metros de donde estaban sentados. No parecía haber montañas en varios kilómetros a la redonda salvo algunas colinas, ni eran visibles carreteras o senderos muggles.

"Hmm... no habrás traído cerveza de manteca, verdad?"

Harry agachó la cabeza sonriendo; conocía a su amigo de memoria y estaba esperando la pregunta. Sin preámbulos metió mano en la mochila y sacó dos botellas, arrojándole una al sorprendido pelirrojo.

"Uau Harry! Esto compensa con creces tu decisión sobre la tarta de melaza!" Exclamó con alegría.

"Gracias amigo!" Le contestó con sorna ante la crítica por la tarta.

"Mejor no le decimos a Hermione, o podría pensar que hemos venido a emborracharnos!" Rió Ron, y comenzó a beber su cerveza.

Harry lo imitó y dio un buen sorbo. La cerveza de manteca realmente había sido una buena idea, y un poco mejor de ánimo se puso a observar nuevamente el paisaje; sólo se veía el lago, algunas colinas y grupos de árboles en las orillas opuestas y el bosque frente a ellos. Le daba la impresión de que era un extenso y tupido bosque de coníferas y otros árboles y plantas que no reconocía, aunque desde el aire no le había parecido un área tan extensa. La zona estaba envuelta en aromas propios de un bosque de ese tipo, lo cual a Harry le gustaba mucho, y si no fuera por el viento que seguía zumbándole en los oídos verdaderamente se trataba de un lindo y acogedor lugar.

El muchacho sacó el pergamino que contenía los datos conocidos sobre ese bosque (obra de Hermione) y el pergamino en el que figuraba lo poco que se sabía sobre el supuesto santuario mágico Druida (también obra de Hermione), y mientras terminaba su cerveza se puso a leer el primero.

"Harry, estaba pensando." Dijo Ron sentándose a su lado. "Éste es el bosque de Carnagh, cierto? Porque considerando que lo habíamos pasado de largo mientras veníamos en las escobas quizá… no sé… no sea éste."

El mejor amigo del pelirrojo sonrió y como respuesta le mostró el pergamino. En éste figuraba un bosquejo hecho a mano del bosque y del área circundante.

"Demonios Hermione! Hasta se ha tomado el tiempo de dibujárnoslo!" Exclamó sorprendido.

"Sí, ahí está el lago y las colinas que lo circundan, y aquí el bosque; creo que está claro que es el bosque que buscamos. Además aquí dice que está inmediatamente al sur del pueblo de Keady, y es justamente el trayecto que tuvimos que hacer cuando nos pasamos."

"Perfecto." Dijo Ron, apurando el último trago de su cerveza y levantándose. "Comenzamos?"

"Aún no. Quiero terminar mi cerveza y repasar los pergaminos."

"Está bien, mientras terminas iré a explorar por ahí a ver si encuentro una manera de ingresar al bosque."

Harry asintió con su cabeza y continuó leyendo el pergamino. Además de la ubicación del bosque y del mapa dibujado, el muchacho sonrió al leer las advertencias de Hermione:

"_Por favor tengan cuidado con los Mokes y los Trolls de bosque!"_

"_No hablen con los Imps, y por nada del mundo les hagan caso!"_

"_Si se pierden dentro del bosque, utilicen el hechizo brújula con las varitas!"_

Sin embargo no decía nada sobre dónde sería más probable encontrar ruinas o restos Druidas allí dentro pero al instante recordó el otro pergamino, el que contenía los escasos datos sobre el improbable lugar sagrado de los antiguos sacerdotes celtas.

"Vaya, realmente Hermione tenía razón en molestarse." Pensó Harry al leerlo. Los datos suministrados por ese añejo poema celta eran no sólo escasos sino vagos y difíciles de buscar.

"Un gran y añoso roble… las ramas de muérdago sobre las blancas piedras… la hoz de oro… la luz de la luna que iluminaba el claro… las blancas túnicas manchadas de la sangre del sacrificio…"

Harry suspiró. Demasiado poco le decían esas palabras, escritas amorosamente por la pluma de su amiga; ni siquiera tenía por dónde empezar ya que sabía que los Druidas no eran constructores y sus únicas edificaciones eran de madera, un material que no perdura con el paso del tiempo, y mucho menos si uno hablaba de siglos. El muchacho siguió leyendo las anotaciones de Hermione sobre todo lo que sabía sobre las costumbres Druidas, sus sacrificios de toros, sus lugares sagrados y sus creencias.

"_Los Druidas no escribían sobre sus conocimientos sino que transmitían sus conocimientos a través de la tradición oral." _

"Vaya con estos tipos." Pensó Harry cada vez más desesperanzado mientras seguía leyendo. "Eran ocultistas, practicaban la adivinación, el hipnotismo y hacían sacrificios de toros pero no construían ni escribían… cómo demonios haremos para encontrar ese santuario mágico?"

Cuando terminó de leerlo, metió los pergaminos dentro de la mochila con más rudeza de lo necesario; se sentía fastidiado y con el ánimo por el suelo ante tan escasa e inútil evidencia. A diferencia de cuando lo vieron desde el aire, el bosque parecía demasiado extenso desde ahí abajo como para recorrerlo sin saber qué buscar; en el peor de los casos se imaginaba que las supuestas piedras blancas (lo único que era susceptible de ser buscado) estarían cubiertas íntegramente de vegetación tras siglos de abandono. Sólo les quedaba buscar algún claro dentro del bosque.

"Hey Harry! Encontré un sendero! Vamos!"

"Harry!"

Cuando el muchacho se disponía a responderle a Ron, escuchó su nombre como si estuviera lejos. Pero esta vez no se alarmó ni se puso en guardia; sabía que era Hermione. Tomó el espejo de su mochila y notó nuevamente el destello marrón; luego de que el espejo mágico se pusiera oscuro la saludó mientras le indicaba con su mano libre a Ron que lo esperara.

"Me habías prometido que me llamarías, Harry!" Le reprochó su amiga aunque con un tono de voz que no indicaba enojo.

"Oh, sí. Lo siento, es que nos entretuvimos leyendo la información que nos has dado en los pergaminos." Le contestó intentando adularla.

"Muy bien! Igualmente recién acabo de salir de la clase de Aritmancia y ya estoy yendo para la clase doble de Pociones con el profesor Slughorn."

"Mándale mis saludos, quieres? Había quedado que iría con él a Hogsmeade mañana."

"De acuerdo, le diré. Ya han encontrado el bosque?"

"Sí. Tenías razón, parece extenso y a decir verdad no sé qué buscar específicamente."

Harry escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del espejo y algunos segundos después volvió a escuchar la voz de su amiga.

"Lo siento Harry, me topé con Padma y Parvati y no quería que vieran el espejo mágico. Decías?"

"Que hemos encontrado el bosque y que nos llevará horas buscar allí dentro."

"Horas? Puede ser, pero primero deben montarse en las escobas y buscar claros por arriba; será más fácil ya que no tendrán que lidiar con la vegetación ni la falta de luz o referencias."

"Hmm, podría ser pero el clima está cada vez peor. El viento es insoportable y hace cada vez más frío; además no creo que Ron quiera subirse a la escoba de nuevo, veré que hacer."

"Bien, pero piensa que si buscan por arriba pueden ahorrarse horas enteras. Ya ha comido Ron o todavía no?"

"Cómo lo sabes? Si te he dicho que hemos comido en la Colina de Ward antes de partir hacia aquí!"

Hermione rió lejanamente. "Conozco a Ron, Harry. Sé que cualquier actividad física le despierta el apetito, así que imagino que un viaje tan largo lo debe haber vuelto hambriento."

"Escucha Harry." Dijo la chica antes de que el muchacho continuara. "Ya estoy llegando a las mazmorras, no puedo esperar más porque ya estoy retrasada. Por favor, tengan cuidado y no dejen que ninguna criatura..."

"Tendremos cuidado con las criaturas, Hermione!" La interrumpió.

"Bien! Te llamaré cuando termine la clase. Si sucede algo, por favor utiliza el espejo! Te escucharé ya que lo tendré sobre mi falda."

"Sí Hermione, lo usaré. No te preocupes más!"

"Adiós Harry, ya no puedo esperar fuera del aula por más tiempo. Te quiero mucho, y cuídate por favor!"

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responderle (con su corazón aún agitado por la demostración de cariño de su amiga) el espejo mágico reflejó su rostro. Como la vez anterior, permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar mirándolo y deseando poder haber tenido más tiempo para hablar con ella; seguía echándola de menos pese a que estaban comunicados con el espejo, y deseaba cada vez más que ella estuviera allí con ellos.

El muchacho finalmente se levantó, cogió la mochila y se dirigió hacia donde había estado Ron. Una vez allí vio un sendero que se internaba en la espesura del bosque, y desde allí mismo lo llamó a viva voz un par de veces... sin recibir respuesta.

Meneando con su cabeza, se decidió y entró; la penumbra lo envolvió casi automáticamente y algunos metros más adentro el insoportable aullido del viento desapareció casi por completo aunque el frío persistía. Tuvo que encender su varita para ver por donde caminaba aunque el sendero era muy claro y permitía una caminata relativamente cómoda entre el follaje.

"Ron!" Gritó de nuevo; creía que no podía haber ido muy lejos ya que no había hablado tanto tiempo con Hermione. El silencio del lugar era atronador y lo atribuyó a que sus oídos se habían acostumbrado al intenso ruido del viento; podía oír algunas aves y los sonidos de las copas de los árboles meciéndose por el viento.

"Ron!" Gritó otra vez; comenzó a maldecirlo por haberse internado tanto sin él. Un largo rato después y luego de varias curvas y contracurvas del sendero Harry creía que se hallaba bien dentro del bosque, aunque no sabía cuánto. De vez en cuando escuchaba ruidos de ramas que se rompían a escasa distancia del sendero, y mientras seguía caminando notó que la luz hallaba cada vez menos huecos entre los árboles para filtrarse.

Cuando llegó a una especie de pequeño ensanchamiento del sendero se detuvo. Suspiró y enarbolando su varita murmuró:

"Homenum Revelio!"

Pero nada sucedió y esperó que se haya debido a que no se hallaba en un recinto sino en un espacio muy abierto.

"Pero que idiota, no puede estar perdido!" Masculló entre dientes, y volvió a gritar el nombre de su amigo.

"Ron!"

Harry suspiró fastidiado; estaban perdiendo el tiempo de la forma más absurda y aunque tenían casi media tarde por delante si Ron no aparecía pronto la malgastarían. Pensó en alejarse del sendero para buscar claros él solo, o incluso en montar su escoba y sobrevolar el bosque buscando claros desde arriba, pero desechó esas ideas al sopesar la posibilidad de que le haya pasado algo a su amigo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron brúscamente cuando vio a lo lejos un destello de luz que hizo que Harry blandiera su varita firmemente.

"Harry!"

Oyó la voz de Ron muy a lo lejos, presumiblemente desde la dirección de la luz, y al fin se tranquilizó un poco; el bosque era muy extenso y oscuro como para darse el lujo de perderse en él.

"Harry, eres tú?"

"Sí Ron!"

La luz fue acercándose hasta que unos minutos después llegó hasta donde estaba parado Harry: Ron también había prendido su varita debido a la penumbra del lugar.

"Por qué no me esperaste?" Le espetó furioso una vez que ambos se encontraron.

"Qué te sucede? Pensaste que me había perdido o algo así?" Le contestó Ron molesto.

"Claro que sí! Hace horas que te estoy buscando!"

"Creí que hablarías con Hermione durante largo rato! Cada vez que ustedes dos platican los demás dejamos de existir, así que decidí ganar un poco de tiempo y explorar este sendero, de acuerdo?"

Harry no pudo contestarle ya que no era la primera vez que alguien (y Ron en especial) le decía eso; la particular conexión que tenía con Hermione cuando estaban juntos o platicaban era evidentemente notoria para los demás, sobre todo para su amigo pelirrojo; decidió no objetar la acusación y calmar las aguas.

"Has encontrado algo?"

"Nada." Refunfuñó, pero luego continuó recuperando temperamento. "Me da la impresión de que no hallaremos nada aquí tampoco."

"Es que has buscado a lo largo del sendero. Si el santuario sagrado Druida existe dudo mucho que se halle cerca de él."

"Y qué? Puede ser un sendero Druida, o no? Aún existen personas que siguen llevando a cabo rituales druidas: ocultistas, paganos y toda clase de gente que se sigue identificando con esas costumbres y sacrificios."

"No, Ron. Éste es un sendero muggle, está en perfectas condiciones por lo que seguramente debe ser muy transitado por personas que no tienen nada que ver con Druidas. Quizá este bosque sea una atracción turística o simplemente un paseo para toda familia que desee estar en contacto con la naturaleza."

Ron se fastidió con esa hipótesis, levantando sus brazos y apoyando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"Si eso es cierto, entonces Croaker y Ollivander no se han lucido mucho que digamos al pensar los posibles lugares en donde se podría encontrar ese maldito santuario sagrado!"

Harry pensaba en cómo registrar el bosque más rápidamente; habían perdido mucho tiempo y en unas pocas horas la luminosidad del día comenzaría a desaparecer.

"Tomemos las escobas y sobrevolemos el bosque. Quizá podamos encontrar algunos claros desde arriba."

"Claros? Por qué claros?"

Harry lo miró intensamente, comprendiendo el fastidio que a veces sentía Hermione. "Porque los Druidas realizaban sus rituales en los claros de los bosques, Ron!"

"Oh, ya veo." Respondió; luego de razonar lo que había sugerido Harry reaccionó. "Volar? Con este tiempo? No lo creo Harry, amo volar igual que tú pero con este viento y este frío es una tortura!"

"Tenemos que hacerlo, Ron! Ganaremos tiempo y además no estaremos tanto tiempo arriba, sólo debemos buscar esos claros mientras tengamos suficiente luz!"

Mientras Ron continuaba con sus gesticulaciones de fastidio, Harry sacó las escobas de la mochila que poseía el encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Le arrojó la Barredora a su amigo y unos segundos después (con Ron murmurando insultos que seguramente estaban dirigidos a Harry) se echaron a volar entre los árboles buscando huecos entre las copas por donde pasar.

Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos para que Harry se diera cuenta de que Ron tenía razón: el frío y el endiablado viento hacían que volar sobre las copas de los árboles fuera casi imposible, y cada vez que cambiaban de dirección el viento los empujaba y los desestabilizaba; ni siquiera la Firebolt Serie 97 podía mantener el equilibrio. Además las enormes y pesadas nubes que cubrían todo el cielo restaban gran parte de la claridad de la tarde, por lo que no estaba resultando tan sencillo como Harry esperaba.

Luego de muchos virajes forzados y de algunos falsos avistajes de claros en el bosque que tenían debajo de ellos, Harry comenzó a perder rápidamente la paciencia.

"Maldición Harry! Cómo…" Gritó Ron desquiciado; eso había sido lo único que el muchacho había podido comprender ya que no había podido oír el resto de lo que su amigo había gritado. De pronto una ráfaga de viento casi lo hizo estrellar contra uno de los altos árboles que sobresalían del resto y a duras penas pudo enderezar la escoba y esquivarlo; había sido suficiente para él.

Un par de minutos después tocaban tierra firme en medio del bosque, que le pareció más oscuro que antes. Ron se desmontó con sus cabellos colorados revueltos como nunca, su tez pálida y su mirada llena de ira.

"_Te lo dije_ se me antoja como una frase demasiado obvia. Quizá… eres un idiota?" Rugió Ron.

"Demonios Ron, no creí que el clima hubiese empeorado tanto, desde aquí abajo no…"

"Qué parte de _eres un idiota_ no has comprendido? Acaso no nos hemos congelado cuando volamos hasta este endemoniado bosque?"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Fue una mala idea, está bien?" Se quejó Harry, quien también estaba de pésimo humor no solo porque seguían perdiendo el tiempo sino que además su orgullo había sido herido.

"Mala idea… sí claro… yo diría que pésima." Murmuró su amigo pelirrojo mientras deambulaba por el lugar en donde habían aterrizado. Harry hizo lo mismo y rápidamente se percató de que estaban en un lugar diferente del bosque, mucho más espeso y con gran cantidad de arbustos y ramaje entre los árboles; prendió la varita y buscó desesperado el sendero, pero no lo halló.

"Oh, si estás buscando el sendero no lo encontrarás, porque aquí no hay sendero alguno!" Gritó Ron quien se había alejado algunos metros aparentemente buscando lo mismo que Harry.

"Maldición! Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado!" Estalló Harry presa de la ira; sin el sendero a la vista no podrían saber el camino para salir del bosque y la única vía de escape (salvo la de deambular por allí sin dirección alguna esperando un golpe de suerte) era por arriba; no se hallaban perdidos, pero casi.

Ron apareció de pronto por entre unos arbustos, abriéndose paso con dificultad a través del ramaje y pese a la oscuridad pudo notar que su rostro reflejaba pura exasperación. Sin embargo se acercó a donde estaba Harry y suspiró, cansado.

"Qué haremos?"

Harry contempló las posibilidades. Podían buscar el sendero a pie o bien comenzar la búsqueda del santuario Druida a ciegas; el lugar en donde estaban era quizá el mismo corazón del bosque y pensó que con un poco de suerte podrían hallar algo por esa zona, pero suerte era precisamente lo que les estaba faltando. El aullido del colosal viento se escuchaba por encima de la copa de los altos y añosos árboles, y el movimiento de éstos le indicaba que la tormenta estaba lejos de amainar. También podía oír el graznido de algunas aves revoloteando por el bosque que no podía ver debido a la penumbra reinante.

"No lo sé. Podríamos comenzar a recorrer el bosque desde aquí y buscar algún claro que se halle cerca." Dijo.

"Qué hay del mapa del bosque que dibujó Hermione?"

"No tiene detalle alguno, además no sabemos en qué parte del bosque estamos; según mi varita el norte está en esa dirección, es todo lo que podemos saber."

"Podemos comenzar a caminar hacia una dirección específica hasta que podamos salir del bosque." Sugirió el pelirrojo.

"No tenemos que salir del bosque, Ron. Estamos aquí para buscar el santuario y es lo que haremos. Si la noche nos atrapa aún por aquí tendremos que acampar por la zona."

"Preferiría acampar fuera del bosque."

"Por qué?" Preguntó Harry sin comprender.

"Por lo que dijo Hermione sobre las criaturas que pueden existir en este sitio… ya sabes… Mokes o Troll de bosque."

"No creo que haya Trolls en este bosque, es extenso pero parece un sitio bastante visitado por muggles por lo que dudo que encontremos nada mágico por aquí. En cuanto a los Mokes… a decir verdad no sé qué son esas cosas."

"Yo tampoco pero dijo que nos cuidemos de ellos." Respondió el pelirrojo un poco apichonado.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. "Conozco los encantamientos protectores, Ron, ningún animal o persona se nos acercará a la tienda."

Los ánimos, antes caldeados, ahora estaban relativamente tranquilos; eso alivió a Harry ya que sabía que cuando ellos dos estaban de mal humor eran como dos enormes fuerzas que buscaban continuamente chocar entre sí. El éxito de la misión y la rapidez con que se llevaría a cabo parecía radicar casi fundamentalmente en que pudieran controlar sus temperamentos, algo sobre lo cual Hermione estaba muy al tanto; habían estado meses enteros completamente disgustados entre ellos dos, sin siquiera hablarse, algo que por mejor voluntad que pusieran llevaría tiempo de curar.

"Bueno, y qué sugieres que hagamos?"

"Podemos establecer este lugar como punto de partida y buscar alrededor; hemos perdido mucho tiempo así que no sería una mala idea que nos separemos mientras haya algo de luz, así entonces podremos registrar en dos direcciones a la vez."

"Bien. Pero antes de comenzar a buscar necesitamos entrar en calor, no es verdad?"

Harry lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

"Una cerveza, Harry! Tenemos que entrar en calor y si vamos a adentrarnos en el bosque un poco de coraje extra ayudará, o no?"

Harry sonrió estando de acuerdo pero cuando se disponía a sacar un par de botellas de la mochila escuchó una extraña y aguda vocecita detrás de ellos.

"Cerveza? Pero qué buena idea mis pequeños magos! No tendrán una para mí?"

*****HP*****

Hermione estaba nerviosa y no podía lograr prestar atención a la clase del profesor Slughorn. Tenía el espejo mágico encima de su falda justo por debajo del pupitre, por lo que nadie podía verlo (ni siquiera Padma, quien estaba sentada a su lado). La chica había creído que sin Voldemort ni mortífagos ni misterios que la preocuparan tendría un año excelente de completa dedicación a los estudios, sin distracciones ni temores.

Pero varias veces había tenido problemas de concentración durante las clases, todas por culpa de su amigo Harry. Ni qué decir de sus propias clases de práctica de Defensa, ya que durante ellas debía esforzarse al máximo para no distraerse con el muchacho ni con sus ojos verdes que tanto la estaban alucinando. Y encima esto: tanto él como Ron (de quien también se preocupaba realmente) se hallaban solos en Irlanda, sin más datos que lo poco que ella misma pudo plasmar en pergaminos para que tengan una guía de dónde buscar ese estúpido santuario Druida, y a la merced de sus propios y cambiantes temperamentos; sin dudas que eso era lo que más la preocupaba de todo: cualquiera de los dos que perdiera los estribos echaría a perder toda esa inútil búsqueda. Tanto tiempo peleados sin dirigirse la palabra no podía ser algo bueno, y estaba plenamente convencida de que ella debería haber ido con ellos, no solo para buscar ese lugar sagrado más rápido sino para hacer de mediadora entre ellos si se peleaban.

"A quién quiero engañar, quería estar con Harry…" Pensó amargamente mientras garabateaba en el pergamino que contenía las instrucciones para preparar _capacitaria_, una poción que servía para curar algunas enfermedades como viruela de dragón o escarlatina mágica.

"Hermione, aún no has comenzado? Vamos, vamos!" La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Slughorn a su lado instándola a concentrarse en la poción, y casi se le cae el espejo al piso. El profesor, que aparentemente estaba recorriendo las mesas para ver cómo iban las preparaciones, sonrió y se dirigió al frente de la clase.

"Bien. Recuerden que cuando echen las tres gotas de sangre de dragón la poción debe adquirir una tonalidad púrpura; si no lo hace es porque agregaron más o menos cantidad de sangre, sólo tres gotas. Y recuerden también la técnica mixta para revolver la poción!"

"Demonios, voy retrasada… aún no añadí las hojas de centinodia." Protestó Hermione para sus adentros; cuando pensó que el libro de pociones de Snape podría ayudarla a hacer las cosas más rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de encima.

Con un oído en las indicaciones del profesor y con el otro en un eventual llamado de Harry, Hermione se puso los guantes y comenzó a cortar algunas hojas de la pestilente rama de centinodia a toda prisa. Luego las metió dentro del caldero y comenzó a revolver la poción hasta que la misma se tornara azul… sin éxito alguno. Consternada, observó de reojo el caldero de Padma y notó con desazón que su poción estaba ya bastante avanzada y había tomado un color ligeramente parecido al púrpura que había pedido Slughorn.

"Seguramente eché demasiada centinodia, la técnica mixta para revolver no me va a ayudar." Pensó impaciente al no lograr el color azul necesario antes de agregar el polvo de colmillo de serpiente. Sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a revolver al revés y cada siete vueltas daba una en sentido contrario (se negó a sí misma que esa desición tuviera algo que ver con el libro del Príncipe); para su sorpresa el color azul apareció casi inmediatamente. Mientras seguía revolviendo la poción de esa forma con su otra mano tomó el polvo de colmillo de serpiente y fue agregándolo lentamente; una vez que la poción comenzó a burbujear respiró aliviada: había podido salvar la pócima y estaba alcanzando a los demás.

"Muy bien Cadwallader! Me gusta ese púrpura!" Chilló el profesor, aparentemente satisfecho con el alumno de Hufflepuff.

Cuando la poción de Hermione dejó de burbujear, tomó el gotero y con sumo cuidado dejó caer tres gotas de sangre de dragón. Siguió revolviendo pero esta vez de la forma ortodoxa (tal como les indicaba Slughorn) y un par de minutos después un fuerte y precioso púrpura se formó en su caldero; respiró profundamente aliviada y sonrió ante su pequeño éxito después de haber estado bastante atrasada y en desventaja por sus distracciones.

"Uau Hermione! Cómo lo has hecho? Hace sólo unos minutos aún no habías agregado las hojas de centinodia!" Le preguntó maravillada Padma.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada. Aún le quedaba la parte más difícil: echar correctamente los trozos cortados de las raíces de asfódelo para terminar de espesar la poción; la misma comenzaba a espesarse luego de cinco minutos revolviéndola en el sentido de las agujas del reloj pero las raíces eran muy importantes para volverla más espesa y para añadir sus propiedades curativas. Pero ya estaba tranquila; finalmente podría entregarle al profesor una muy bien lograda poción, quizá la mejor de toda la clase.

* * *

Un par de horas después, la muchacha se hallaba nuevamente envuelta en pilas de libros y pergaminos escritos en los distintos alfabetos rúnicos, aunque esta vez había elegido como "lugar de estudio" un aula sin uso del tercer piso del Castillo; un par de hechizos de distracción y de silencio aplicados a la puerta le concederían a Hermione la tranquilidad y la privacidad que no podría jamás tener en la sala común de Gryffindor.

La muchacha se debatía entre las extrañas y desconocidas runas celtas que Croaker y Ollivander le habían dado (sólo un par de pergaminos y un libro en mal estado) para que intentara traducir y el espejo mágico que había apoyado en el pupitre que se hallaba a su lado. Ardía de ganas de hablar con Harry, no sólo porque lo echaba de menos y quería escuchar su voz sino porque sus preocupaciones sobre la misión que él y Ron llevaban a cabo en Irlanda no cesaban sino todo lo contrario. Confiaba en Harry y en menor medida en Ron, pero sentía que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir con ambos amigos solos en aquel país.

"Harry es un imán para atraer problemas… no sé cómo dejaron que fuera a Irlanda." Pensaba mientras sus ojos discurrían sobre uno de los pergaminos que contenían runas celtas.

"No está solo, Ron está con él…"

Ese pensamiento hizo que se intranquilizara más todavía. Estuvieron peleados por mucho tiempo y la convivencia entre ellos, aislados y durante varios días podría disparar aquellos viejos conflictos y echar por tierra el objetivo que perseguían en Irlanda. Y se intranquilizó más aún cuando recordó la volatilidad de sus temperamentos y el escaso juicio que ambos siempre habían mostrado cuando estaban juntos.

"Por Merlín, si siempre han necesitado mi ayuda para casi todo, qué harán si sucede algún imprevisto? Quién aportará un poco de materia gris si deben resolver alguna situación…"

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, apenada por pensar de esa forma.

"No. Debo confiar en ellos, han atravesado momentos terribles y se han enfrentado a todo tipo de criaturas y enemigos." Concluyó, intentando decidirse a concentrarse en las runas; pero la idea de comunicarse con Harry por el espejo seguía latente dentro de su cerebro y no la dejaba en paz. No quería atosigarlo ni presionarlo llamándolo a cada rato; quería creer que Harry se comunicaría con ella cuando pudiera o tuviera tiempo así que puso fin a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de su mente y fijó su vista en el pergamino.

"Veamos… estaba por aquí." Hermione señaló el primer renglón de símbolos del pergamino que estaba intentando descifrar. Estaba confundida ya que no encontraba forma alguna de corresponder esas extrañas runas celtas con los alfabetos rúnicos conocidos, y se sentía frustrada por no poder siquiera comenzar.

Tomó su libro de Runas y fijándose en las tablas que contenían los símbolos rúnicos de los distintos alfabetos los comparó con las runas celtas que tenía en la mano; parecían dos métodos de escritura completamente diferentes entre sí, sin ningún punto de contacto.

"Quizá no sean runas, sino algún alfabeto desconocido..." Pensó sin convicción; el antiguo libro que le había dado Croaker estaba escrito íntegramente en runas, abarcando casi todos los alfabetos conocidos; y por la mitad del mismo aparecían cuatro páginas escritas en esos símbolos celtas. Obviamente el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios había deducido que por hallarse dentro de un libro rúnico esos símbolos celtas debían ser runas.

El cerebro de la muchacha corría a gran velocidad mientras recorría las runas celtas con sus ojos por milésima vez, pero estaba convencida de que sin una tabla de significados o sin un códice que permita la traducción de las runas no podría descifrar ningún símbolo. Durante los últimos días había intentado las escrituras celtas asignando significados según el parecido con las runas conocidas, y también había perdido horas enteras en la biblioteca de Hogwarts buscando información sobre runas celtas; nada había resultado.

Ni siquiera podía saber qué valor o significado tenían esos símbolos por separado. Las runas conocidas poseían un valor alfabético y un significado al mismo tiempo; por ejemplo la runa que parecía una F con sus dos rasgos horizontales inclinados hacia arriba (ya que las runas no poseían trazos horizontales) tenía su correspondencia en la letra f del latín, su nombre original (_fehu_) y significaba además salud o ganado. En base a esos datos y a los de todos los demás símbolos rúnicos podía traducir literalmente los grabados escritos en runas, pero no tenía dato alguno sobre los símbolos celtas.

"Las runas no tienen trazos horizontales ya que los antiguos vikingos o anglosajones grababan los símbolos en madera y podían llegar a confundirse con las vetas horizontales de la misma." Hermione recordó textualmente una de las primeras indicaciones de la profesora Babbling en su primer curso de Runas Antiguas durante su tercer año en Hogwarts. Y sin embargo estos símbolos celtas incluían trazos horizontales.

"Será algún antiguo alfabeto celta, perdido en el tiempo?" Se preguntó cada vez más confundida.

Hermione cerró el libro y observó su tapa. Estaba en pésimas condiciones aunque su título escrito en runas era muy claro (para ella): "_Mitos y leyendas en los tiempos de Inis Na Fidbagh."_

Leer el título le dio a la chica mala espina. Empecinada como estaba en tomar el libro y abrirlo directamente en las cuatro páginas que contenían las inscripciones celtas nunca había reparado en el resto del libro ni en su contenido; quizá era lo que debía hacer: traducir el libro íntegramente para saber de qué trataba y descubrir el contexto dentro del cual se hallaban las supuestas runas celtas. Recorrió rápidamente el libro y notó que parecían capítulos cortos, y sabía que _Inis Na Fidbagh_ significaba "Isla de los Bosques", una de las antiguas denominaciones para Irlanda.

Había algo que a Hermione no le gustaba de todo eso y no sabía qué. Suspirando, abrió el libro desde el principio y pluma en mano comenzó la traducción de las runas, no sin dedicar esporádicamente algunas miradas de reojo al espejo mágico que estaba apoyado en el pupitre al lado de ella.

*****HP*****

En menos de un segundo tanto Harry como Ron se dieron vuelta y apuntaron sus varitas hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la vocecita, pero sólo vieron árboles y plantas. El susto que sintieron hizo que sus corazones se desbocaran y sus estómagos desaparecieran; sin embargo no había nadie allí detrás de ellos, o por lo menos nadie que pudieran ver.

"Hey! Tengan cuidado con esas cosas!"

La voz parecía provenir de debajo de la línea de visión de Harry; miró hacia abajo con el corazón en la boca y preparado para defenderse cuando notó una pequeña criatura envuelta en las sombras del oscuro bosque.

"_Lumos_!" Le ordenó Harry a su varita, y en cuanto se hizo la luz su boca se abrió de par en par.

"Un Leprechaun!" Dijo Ron azorado cuidándose de no gritar.

Harry no podía creerlo, sabía muy poco de esas criaturas mágicas pero lo que sí sabía era que eran muy traviesos y bromistas y adoraban la cerveza; también que eran famosos por su falso oro. Miraba atónito al ser, cuya estatura era inferior a la altura de su cintura y poseían rasgos irlandeses innegables: barba rojiza, un saco y un pantalón verde y un enorme sombrero del mismo color adornado con una hebilla dorada.

"Así es, mis pequeños amigos mágicos! Y qué hay de mi cerveza?"

"Cómo sabes que somos magos?" Preguntó Ron con pocas pulgas.

"Soy un ser mágico, o no lo saben? Sabemos con quienes tratamos, además de tener esas..." Dijo el Leprechaun apuntando con su dedo índice a las varitas. "Pueden dejar de apuntarme? La luz me hiere los ojos!"

Harry miró a Ron; éste no le sacaba sus ojos de encima a la criatura, pero sin embargo bajaron sus varitas aunque sin apagarlas.

"Así está mejor. Ahora, qué ha ocurrido con mi cerveza?"

"Con tu cerveza? De qué demonios estás hablando?" Respondió el pelirrojo.

"Cuidado con las palabras que utiliza, mi querido amigo! Cortesía y buena educación, sí señor!"

Harry no comprendía por qué Ron se mostraba tan hostil con la criatura, ni por qué no le sacaba sus ojos de encima. Pero estaba tan sorprendido por la aparición de ese Leprechaun en el medio de ese solitario y oscuro bosque que no podía articular palabra; sin embargo tenía la extraña sensación de que nada bueno podría surgir de ese encuentro.

"Lo siento, vale?" Le contestó Ron poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Disculpas aceptadas!" Dijo el pequeño ser, haciendo una ridícula reverencia cruzando sus piernitas e inclinándose apuntando su nariz al suelo de hojarasca.

"Cómo nos encontraste? Qué haces por aquí?" Le preguntó el pelirrojo dudando, al igual que Harry, de la aparición de la criatura y de sus intenciones.

"Éste es mi hogar, humano. Por lo que yo tendría que preguntarles a ustedes qué es lo que hacen por aquí, o mejor dicho... qué es lo que buscan."

"Lo que buscamos no es asunto tuyo!"

"Tienes que calmarte, Ron!" Murmuró Harry.

"No le saques la vista de encima!" Le contestó Ron, murmurando entre dientes; Harry no entendió.

El Leprechaun clavó su vista en Harry. Su mirada bonachona ahora era intensa y calculadora.

"Un buen consejo, sin duda alguna; la calma previene desastres..."

Harry y Ron miraron a la criatura sin captar el sentido de la frase, y el muchacho de cabello negro comenzó a inquietarse por la mirada del enano verde.

"El muchacho y su extraña... cicatriz... un triste recuerdo que aún no sana... ni sanará." Dijo el ser como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, y luego repentinamente volvió a su estado jocoso. "Hmm, demasiada seriedad, no es verdad? Eso sucede, mis queridos amigos, cuando escasea la cerveza!"

Impulsivamente Harry sacó una cerveza de su mochila y se la entregó. "Es cerveza de manteca, espero que sea de tu agrado."

"Cualquier cerveza es de mi agrado, muchas gracias!" Contestó el Leprechaun, y sin pausa alguna comenzó a bebérsela y paró sólo cuando se la había tomado toda.

"Ahhh, extraño sabor, esperaba algo más fuerte..."

"Ya basta, no te pases de listo con nosotros!"

"Y dime... es verdad que tú vives por aquí, en esta parte del bosque?" Preguntó Harry interrumpiendo el arranque de furia de Ron.

"Pues claro, por allí está mi casa!" Le contestó, señalando hacia algún lugar inmerso en la penumbrosa espesura. "Y muchos otros Leprechaun viven por allí también."

"Y seguramente todos ellos se dedicarán a estafar a la gente con su oro falso, cierto?" Le espetó Ron; ahora Harry comprendía por qué su amigo parecía odiarlo: recordó cuando el pelirrojo había recogido muchas monedas de oro leprechaun durante los mundiales de Quidditch de hacía algunos años, monedas que al cabo de algunas horas se habían esfumado para la desazón de Ron.

"Ajá! Así que ése es el motivo de vuestra visita!"

"Qué?" Preguntaron los dos amigos al unísono.

"Claro pues! Están buscando mi precioso oro! Para que sepan, ese oro es mío, de acuerdo?" Chilló el Leprechaun gesticulando con sus pequeños bracitos y retrocediendo algunos pocos pasos.

"No estamos buscando tu maldito oro, y no trates de escapar porque no puedes!" Le gritó Ron perdiendo la paciencia. La criatura arrugó su cara en señal de protesta.

"Sí lo están! Qué hacen aquí, tan lejos del sendero del bosque? Quieren mi oro!" Siguió chillando el enano.

"No lo queremos, de verdad, sólo estamos..." Harry intentó intervenir pero fue interrumpido por un escandalete que había comenzado a armar el Leprechaun.

"Allí! Alli arriba, miren! Un Garrapid! Cuidado!" El enano vestido de verde saltaba en sus cortas piernas señalando hacia arriba. Alarmado, Harry miró hacia donde apuntaba el Leprechaun pero no pudo ver ni oír nada; miró a Ron y notó que éste continuaba observando su verde objetivo con cara de pocos amigos.

"Ya cállate! No hay nada allí arriba y no existen los Garrapid!"

El rugido de Ron hizo que el Leprechaun se congelara en su lugar y dejara de hacer alharaca.

"El idiota cree que queremos su oro e intentó distraernos para que no lo miremos más; por nada del mundo dejes de mirarlo, sino desaparecerá y se nos escapará." Aclaró Ron ante un Harry que comprendía cada vez menos, y ahora entendía por qué su amigo no le sacaba los ojos de encima a la criatura. Su diminuto rostro reflejaba claramente la furia que sentía al verse pillado en su estratagema de distraer a los magos y huir.

"Parece que está ofendido." Susurró Harry, cerca de reírse.

"Sí, pero por lo menos uno se puede hacer entender por un Leprechaun. Intenta hacerte entender con un gnomo de jardín." Contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo, también susurrando.

"Tengo una idea, Ron, pero procura no volver a mencionar nada sobre el oro o el tesoro." Sugirió Harry, y dirigiéndose a la criatura dijo:

"Hmm… Quisiera hacerte una pregunta. Estamos buscando restos de un santuario o piedras blancas que quizá estén cubiertas por vegetación, posiblemente en un claro del bosque. Has visto algo por el estilo por aquí?"

El Leprechaun miraba a Harry con su rostro aún arrugado por el enojo y el berrinche. Ron desvió su vista para ver a su amigo.

"Qué haces? No te dirá nada, y además no podemos confiar en él!" Masculló entre dientes, y cuando Harry creyó que el pelirrojo tenía razón la verde criatura profirió un chillido.

"Claro que conozco ese lugar! Está por allí, no muy lejos de aquí, síganme!"

"No lo pierdas de vista! No le saques los ojos de encima o se escapará!" Le dijo Ron cuando Harry lo miró para recriminarle su falta de confianza. Comenzaron a seguir al Leprechaun bien de cerca ya que con el follaje y las matas de arbustos diseminadas entre los troncos sería muy fácil de perderlo de vista; además estaba oscuro por esa zona del bosque por lo que aumentaron la intensidad de la luz de sus varitas con un _lumos máxima_.

Ansioso y aliviado, Harry creía que ya era hora de que algo bueno sucediera. Mientras se abría paso entre la vegetación del bosque su mente discurría en las posibilidades. Aún si esos restos existieran de verdad la probabilidad de que fueran las ruinas del santuario sagrado Druida que estaban buscando eran mínimas; según había leído en el pergamino que había escrito Hermione ese bosque había sido un lugar sagrado de los sacerdotes celtas desde hacía muchos siglos, y no tenía por qué ser el que buscaban; las probabilidades de que lo fuera eran escasas pero él se aferraría a esa esperanza.

El bosque se volvía cada vez más denso y oscuro, y tanto él como Ron a duras penas podían seguir al Leprechaun quien, gracias a su corta estatura y a estar habituado a moverse entre la vegetación se mostraba mucho más ágil que ellos. Mientras Harry detenía con su mano libre una enorme rama que Ron había soltado delante de él y que iba dirigida directamente a su cara, le asaltó una duda: si era el santuario, cómo demonios sabrían que era el que buscaban? Los datos que Croaker y Ollivander habían podido recopilar del antiguo poema celta eran sumamente escasos y vagos. Perdido en sus pensamientos se llevó por delante una enorme raíz y tropezó torpemente.

"Harry! Apúrate y presta atención al camino!"

"Lo siento, Ron! No veo casi nada!" Protestó Harry.

"Hey, tú! Crees que falta mucho?" Le gritó Ron al Leprechaun; éste ni siquiera le contestó.

Ahora comenzaban a atravesar una zona libre de vegetación, en donde había sólo altísimos árboles. Harry arriesgó una breve mirada hacia arriba descubriendo algunos trozos del cielo entre las copas, y pudo notar densas nubes grises oscuras apenas iluminadas; eso significaba que la noche no tardaría en caer.

Luego de un largo trayecto que incluyó el cruce de un pequeño y poco profundo arroyo y el tránsito a través de terrenos escarpados o casi intransitables por el follaje, el Leprechaun se detuvo súbitamente.

"Hemos… llegado?" Preguntó Harry jadeando.

"Veamos, veamos… sí! Allí está!" Chilló la criatura señalando hacia un lugar que se hallaba por delante de ellos.

"Dónde? No veo ningún claro!" Despotricó Ron.

La criatura comenzó a caminar nuevamente y casi se les pierde cuando pasó por debajo de unos troncos caídos que estaban apilados desordenadamente en el suelo. Finalmente llegaron a un sector del bosque en el que había gran cantidad de árboles caídos (lo que hizo que Harry recordara a Grawp, peguntándose si no habría gigantes por allí) y torcidos, con sus grandes ramas rotas o desperdigadas por doquier. La escena era intranquilizadora sobre todo por la oscuridad reinante, y ni siquiera la luminosidad de las varitas de los dos magos podían iluminar bien el lugar.

"Qué es este lugar? Aquí no hay ningún claro!" Exclamó Ron comenzando a ofuscarse.

"Un claro, piedras blancas? Ja! Ustedes no están buscando nada de eso! Sólo quieren mi oro, pues no lo tendrán!" Contestó el Leprechaun justo antes de que un suave y muy bajo coro de vocecitas llenara el aire del lugar.

Harry comenzó a inquietarse ante la situación; se hallaban en medio de la oscuridad del bosque traídos hacia allí por un Leprechaun que los había estafado y ahora escuchaban un murmullo indescifrable que parecía provenir de todas partes. De pronto se le cortó la respiración: una multitud de pequeñas lucecitas comenzaron a salir de entre los troncos apilados desordenadamente que estaban a pocos metros frente a ellos y revoloteaban alrededor de los árboles caídos con movimientos suaves y elegantes. Instintivamente tanto él como Ron apuntaron las luces de sus varitas para ver mejor qué era lo que sucedía pero no lograron distinguir qué eran esas cosas.

Los dos amigos, obnubilados, dieron un par de pasos adelante para ver mejor; pese al movimiento constante y errático de esas cosas Harry descubrió que eran pequeñísimas criaturas aladas que brillaban con un fulgor encantador y tenían el aspecto de mujer.

"Son... Dríades." Murmuró Ron extasiado por la encantadora visión.

"Pensé que eran hadas." Contestó Harry en un susurro; por algún motivo no quería elevar su voz temiendo espantar a esas criaturas.

"Sí, son hadas de los bosques. Son muy raras, es muy difícil verlas o encontrarse con ellas."

Harry asintió sin sacar la vista de las pequeñas hadas. Eran muy pequeñas y brillantes, y pese a la oscuridad reinante pudo adivinar varios colores en sus tenues y frágiles alas. De pronto recordó al enano verde que los había guiado hasta allí y salió del sopor en el que estaba envuelto.

"El Leprechaun!" Vociferó.

Su amigo pareció reaccionar por la voz de Harry y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando la criatura, sin éxito.

"Se fue! El maldito enano verde nos engañó!" Rugió Ron. El tono de su voz espantó a las pequeñas Dríades y desaparecieron tan rápidamente como habían aparecido , al igual que sus vocecitas.

A Harry le dio la impresión de volver a la realidad, como si hubiera estado soñando o envuelto en alguna especie de encantamiento; la realidad del oscuro y profundo bosque lo golpeó repentinamente y comenzó a sentirse inquieto nuevamente.

"Maldición! Maldición!" Gritó el pelirrojo buscando por sus alrededores y pateando ramas y rocas. "Te lo dije! No debíamos confiar en él ni sacarle la vista de encima!"

"No fue mi culpa! Tú le mencionaste lo del oro, creyó que queríamos robarle su tesoro!" Se defendió Harry.

"Y tú le creíste cuando nos condujo hasta aquí! Tienes alguna otra idea brillante, aparte de congelarnos volando en las escobas o confiar en un Leprechaun?"

"Sólo le pregunté si conocía un claro con piedras blancas! Por qué iba a creer que nos engañaría?" volvió a defenderse Harry.

"Porque sólo quería deshacerse de nosotros, ya lo había intentado antes, recuerdas? Nos condujo hasta aquí esperando que lo perdiéramos de vista por el camino, y como tampoco lo logró nos trajo hasta esta... guarida de hadas... o como se llame! En cuanto nos distrajimos aprovechó y desapareció!"

"Pues si no hubieses mencionado lo de tu estúpido incidente con el oro leprechaun durante los mundiales de Quidditch no hubiera desconfiado de nosotros!" Le espetó Harry furioso.

"Malditos enanos estafadores!" Gritó desquiciado mirando hacia arriba y pateando la enésima rama.

Harry decidió dejar de mirar a su amigo y observar los alrededores. Era una zona muy oscura del bosque, y posiblemente ubicada en el medio del mismo. Las posibilidades de encontrar una salida eran escasas (por no decir nulas) y si querían montar en sus escobas tendrían que alejarse de esa zona ya que la densidad del ramaje era tal que no tenían espacio para volar por allí.

"Qué hacemos, Harry? Ahora sí estamos perdidos, verdad?" Le preguntó Ron un poco más calmo luego de descargar su furia al aire.

"Es un buen lugar para buscar claros o piedras blancas, pero ya debe de haber anochecido porque la oscuridad es casi absoluta así que creo que sería mejor acampar por aquí y retomar la búsqueda del santuario Druida mañana temprano."

"Retomar la búsqueda... si ni siquiera comenzamos la búsqueda." Murmuró Ron ofuscado, no sin algo de razón; desde que habían llegado al bosque no habían podido dedicar ni un minuto para buscar el maldito lugar sagrado. "Qué dijiste? Piensas acampar aquí mismo?"

El tono de voz de su amigo pelirrojo era de puro miedo. Harry lo miró anonadado.

"Sí, por qué no? Es un buen lugar para acampar y además podemos comenzar desde aquí mañana..."

"Estás loco?" Interrumpió Ron. "No acamparé aquí habiendo... hadas y leprechaun y vaya uno a saber cuánta cosas más alrededor!"

"Ron, los encantamientos protectores nos protegerán de cualquier animal o criatura que pueda aparecer!" Le contestó exasperado. "Estaremos a salvo, nada ni nadie nos verá o atacará!"

Una media hora después, Harry terminaba de armar la pequeña tienda para dos personas... muy lejos de donde habían perdido al Leprechaun. Ron estaba tan empecinado en no acampar en aquel lugar que no hubo forma de convencerlo de lo contrario, y si bien el sector del bosque en donde se hallaban ahora era prácticamente idéntico al anterior como no se habían cruzado con ningún ser o criatura extraña o mágica el pelirrojo creyó que ese era un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Luego de comer sus raciones de tarta de melaza, jugo, manzanas y sus respectivas cervezas de manteca (..._y encima le has dado una de nuestras cervezas..._ había murmurado Ron entre dientes, a lo que Harry prefirió no contestar) en un completo silencio, entraron a la tienda para dormir. La misma era mucho más pequeña que la que habían usado durante meses mientras escapaban de Voldemort y los mortífagos; Harry la había comprado de apuro en una tienda muggle, por lo que no poseía ningún encantamiento de extensión.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de lo agotado que se hallaba sólo cuando se acostó dentro de la bolsa de dormir; los pies y las piernas le dolían horrores por haber estado caminando muchas horas seguidas.

"Puedes... sabes cómo conjurar el fuego azul, ese que conjuraba Hermione?" Preguntó Ron varios minutos después de acostarse.

Harry se incorporó y por medio de un suave movimiento de su varita creó unas flamas azuladas bastante decentes aunque no se comparaban con las de su amiga. Por lo menos servirían para obtener una tenue iluminación y para calentar algunos pocos grados el frío aire de la tienda muggle.

"Hablando de Hermione... no deberías llamarla y avisarle que estamos bien?" Preguntó el pelirrojo un largo rato después.

"Sí, estaba pensando en ello. Pero en cuanto le cuente todo lo que sucedió nos querrá asesinar en cuanto volvamos."

"O se aparecerá en un minuto frente a nuestra carpa para sermonearnos y gritarnos por no haberle hecho caso en nada." Respondió Ron sonriendo, y agregó. "No tienes que decirle todo, Harry. Sólo dile que estamos bien y que continuaremos buscando mañana."

El muchacho de cabello negro sonrió incrédulo. "No... no puedo mentirle. Es decir, cada vez que lo hago ella siempre me pilla."

"Sí, lo sé. Parece que tiene un sexto sentido para detectar mentiras en los hombres." Rió Ron.

Harry también rió, aunque le intranquilizaba contarle todo a su amiga, desde que se perdieron al principio hasta el leprechaun y las hadas, o cómo habían desperdiciado todo el día para nada. Ese último pensamiento hizo reír un poco más fuerte a Harry; era precisamente lo que Hermione esperaba de ellos: distraerse con criaturas mágicas, perderse en el bosque y desperdiciar el tiempo.

"Se enterará de todo, lo sé." Dijo el muchacho luego de dejar de reír.

"No creo que sea para tanto, Harry. Al fin y al cabo somos nosotros los que estamos metidos en estos problemas, o no? No es ella quien está aquí sino nosotros."

"Demonios, Ron! Ella nos advirtió muchas veces que no nos distraigamos con criaturas mágicas, recuerdas? Y en unas pocas horas un leprechaun nos ha engañado y unas hadas de los bosques nos han estupidizado por algunos momentos!"

"Ja ja!" Rió Ron. "Sí, somos un desastre, pero Hermione no nos advirtió nada sobre los leprechaun!"

Harry sonrió apenado, y decidió que dilatar la llamada a su amiga a través del espejo mágico no resolvería nada; no quería que se preocupara por ellos (estaba seguro que se preocuparía enormemente por ellos si le contaba todo) y tampoco que se desilusionara con él, pero se hacía cada vez más tarde y Hermione seguramente estaría cada vez más nerviosa por la ausencia de noticias por parte de ellos.

* * *


	29. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Hola a todos, hace pocos días he vuelto de mis vacaciones e hice lo más rápido que pude para actualizar. Espero que aún estén ahí y que les guste el capítulo!  
**

**29 – Revelaciones  
**

Hermione lucía enervada, y caminaba con exasperación de un lado al otro del aula abandonada en la cual se había encerrado para concentrarse al máximo en la traducción de las runas que Croaker le había endilgado. Había terminado de hablar con Harry a través del espejo mágico hacía ya varios minutos y aún no podía calmarse.

Su amigo había comenzado a decirle que ya estaban listos para dormirse en la pequeña tienda que Harry había comprado y que todo marchaba bien (aunque no habían podido encontrar el santuario sagrado Druida), pero Harry era un pésimo mentiroso y ella se había dado cuenta al instante que le estaba ocultando algo.

"Idiotas!" Repetía una y otra vez mientras deambulaba a través del aula abandonada. "En qué estaban pensando, discutir con un leprechaun y además confiar en él!"

Su enojo radicaba en las incontables advertencias que ella les hizo acerca de no perder el tiempo ni complicarse la vida si se topaban con las criaturas mágicas que habitaban los bosques de Irlanda.

"Pero no! No quisieron hacerme caso y terminaron perdiéndose antes de llegar, luego se perdieron dentro del bosque y encima además fueron engañados por un pequeño leprechaun y hechizados por hadas! Demonios!"

Ni siquiera la calmaba la pequeña satisfacción que sentía al haber logrado que su amigo le contara todo lo que les había sucedido luego de que éste intentara (sin éxito alguno) obviar algunos detalles; el titubeo de Harry cuando le dijo que todo marchaba bien fue una clara señal para ella de que las cosas estaban muy lejos de marchar bien.

"Perdieron un día entero metiéndose en problemas, y esto recién comienza." Pensó mientras se sentaba para intentar reanudar la transcripción del antiguo y harapiento libro de runas antiguas. "Si no hallan nada en ese bosque, lo cual es lo más probable, tendrán que ir al bosque de Killykeen y recorrerlo íntegramente para buscar el santuario Druida."

La muchacha se tomó la cabeza con sus manos, suspirando para calmarse. El bosque de Killykeen era mucho más extenso que el que se hallaban Harry y Ron, y mucho más difícil de ubicar puesto que se hallaba perdido dentro de un enorme complejo de pequeños lagos que formaban parte del lago Oughter. Además, para complicar las cosas las islas y tierras que se hallaban entre los lagos fueron muy utilizados por los Druidas para sus rituales debido a la casi nula presencia muggle en el área y a la inaccesibilidad de la misma, por lo que ella estaba segura que habría más criaturas y seres mágicos allí que en el resto de Irlanda en conjunto.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo; extrañaba muchísimo a Harry y estaba preocupada de que algo le ocurriera, pero si ambos habían logrado perderse en el bosque de Carnagh y desperdiciar un día entero sin haber buscado el lugar sagrado sólo por un leprechaun y unas inofensivas hadas...

"Son dos muchachos de acción, necesitan una dosis de materia gris que los ilumine un poco y que los ayude a razonar para poder evitar situaciones como esas y así no perder más tiempo."

Hermione ardía en ganas de escaparse e ir a por ellos, pegarse a Harry y no dejar que nada le sucediera; pero no podía salir de Hogwarts si no era por algún motivo urgente o extremadamente necesario; además tenía que seguir con la traducción de las runas y seguir intentando descubrir el significado de esas extrañas runas celtas de las cuales no sabía absolutamente nada. Cogió el libro en donde lo había dejado cuando había recibido la llamada de Harry, y despejando su mente de los problemas de sus amigos (algo que le costó varios minutos) retomó la lectura del cuento que estaba leyendo.

Había descubierto que el libro en cuestión, _Mitos y leyendas en los tiempos de Inis Na Fidbagh,_era en realidad una antigua recopilación de cuentos que narraban algunas de las numerosas leyendas de la Irlanda antigua en épocas célticas, y hasta donde había leído (casi la mitad del libro) había podido leer relatos relacionados con la guerra entre los Tuatha Dé y los Fomorians, con historias sobre Dagda (el antiguo Dios de las tribus celtas), con el viaje de Bran o sobre las Banshee. Hermione encontraba este libro verdaderamente fascinante y si no fuera porque el tiempo corría y Harry corría el riesgo de contaminarse del poder de la Varita de la Muerte (y morir) lo leería encantada. Los cuentos que había leído hasta ahora estaban narrados en casi todos los alfabetos rúnicos conocidos y pese a la siempre engorrosa traducción de las runas había avanzado bastante en poco tiempo debido a su entusiasmo, hasta que se topó con el fatídico cuento escrito en las imposibles runas celtas.

Lo único que podía entender de ese relato era su título: "_Azz Gli Duir_". Recordaba que Ollivander le había dicho que esa frase era el supuesto nombre del santuario sagrado Druida tan especial y de tan improbable existencia que estaban buscando, en donde la magia fluía poderosamente en su estado más puro; el resto del texto era ininteligible y aunque tanto el viejo fabricante de varitas como el Jefe de los Inefables estaban seguros de que estaba escrito en algún alfabeto rúnico olvidado, ella lo dudaba, no sólo porque las runas no poseían trazos horizontales (éstas sí los poseían) sino porque le habían enseñado que las runas celtas no existían.

Y pese a no poder descifrar el texto de la narración sus dudas con respecto a la existencia de tal santuario sagrado Druida eran cada vez mayores: el cuento en cuestión se hallaba incluido en un libro sobre mitos y narraciones fantásticas de la antigua Irlanda, por lo que era obvio de suponer que también se trataba de un mito o una leyenda; por lo menos para el desconocido autor del material.

Luego de un par de horas de infructuosa lucha contra la extraña simbología, Hermione cerró el libraco con furia y lanzó un agudo chillido de frustración: no estaba acostumbrada a ser derrotada por un libro o por un misterio.

"Maldición, Croaker! Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?"

No recordaba haberse sentido tan frustrada e impotente ante un desafío académico, pero sabía que no debía rendirse si quería ayudar a su mejor amigo a localizar ese supuesto (y aparentemente mítico) santuario Druida. Súbitamente una idea la despabiló y la sacudió, aunque era improbable y desesperada.

"Iré a la biblioteca." Se dijo a sí misma, levantándose de la silla. "Quizá tenga suerte y encuentre algún libro sobre antiguos alfabetos irlandeses."

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces la muchacha abrió la puerta violentamente con su varita y corrió hacia la biblioteca, esperando que la búsqueda del libro y de la información que necesitaba no le hiciera perder demasiado tiempo.

*****HP*****

Ya de noche, Kingsley tomó su humeante taza de té y caminó hacia la biblioteca de su casa, ubicada en el sótano y orgullo de sus antepasados por la cantidad de libros antiguos que contenía, algunos de ellos tan antiguos o únicos que eran invaluables. Los Shacklebolt eran una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de América del Norte y si bien una de las ramas de dicha familia (a la cual él pertenecía) había emigrado a Inglaterra unos ciento cincuenta años atrás no hubo rencillas ni disputas por la separación, todo lo contrario: los Shacklebolt americanos, acostumbrados a ubicar miembros de su familia en los más altos estratos del Ministerio Norteamericano de Magia y Hechicería celebraron con orgullo cuando Kingsley se hizo cargo del cargo de Ministro de magia de Inglaterra.

Kingsley era inusual en muchos aspectos. Fue el primer Shacklebolt en ser Auror (algo que no había caído del todo bien en el seno de la familia ya que todos se habían dedicado a la política) y el primer Shacklebolt en desafiar al poder ministerial gobernante (más allá de que haya sido un poder _mortífago_); además, se convirtió en el primer Ministro de Magia negro de Inglaterra.

Pero lo que más molestaba a algunos funcionarios del Ministerio respecto a dichos aspectos inusuales era que seguía actuando como un Auror siendo Ministro, críticas de las cuales Kingsley estaba muy al tanto y no lo preocupaban en absoluto. Él aún se sentía un Auror y estaba muy orgulloso de ello; echaba de menos su antigua ocupación, algo que su nuevo cargo no había podido cambiar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que los funcionarios que lo criticaban por ello (ya que no consideraban conveniente ni lógico que un Ministro siguiera inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de la D.A.L.M., especialmente Robbin, el jefe de dicho departamento) no pararían de hacerlo hasta que se comportara como un _verdadero_ Ministro.

Kingsley sonrió ante este último pensamiento; se hallaba sentado en una cómoda silla de su amplia y completa biblioteca con el libro "_Elucubraciones sobre la magia y su poder_" abierto de par en par sobre una mesita de caoba, esperando obtener un poco de luz con respecto al verdadero poder de la magia y en especial con determinados aspectos de las expresiones más poderosas de la magia. El libro era muy antiguo y su autor, un ignoto alquimista del siglo XV que pasó su vida investigando y experimentando con magia antigua; todo esto hacía para intentar comprender un poco mejor lo que sucedía con el núcleo mágico de algunos de los magos y hechiceros más poderosos de todos los tiempos, como Dumbledore, Grindewald, Riddle o... Harry.

No era que consideraba a Harry a la misma altura que su máximo héroe (Dumbledore) o que los magos oscuros Grindewald o Riddle, pero había algo en el muchacho que le llamaba muchísimo la atención más allá de su razonable poder y talento: la forma en que Harry siempre se veía envuelto en misterios y situaciones casi imposibles de comprender, y cómo siempre parecía estar directamente relacionado con algunos de los objetos más poderosos del mundo mágico, y con algunas de las manifestaciones mágicas más poderosas siendo él un joven de apenas dieciocho años.

"El núcleo mágico humano... la magia en seres y criaturas... La magia en su forma pura..." El Ministro pasaba hoja tras hoja con cuidado, buscando la página en la que se había quedado. "Los experimentos de Herpo el Loco... Manifestaciones de la magia... Entidad y Control... Sí, aquí está."

El Ministro suspiró al hallar la sección del libro que buscaba y percatarse de su extensión; encima mientras el libro contenía infinidad de ilustraciones que amenizaban su lectura en esta sección no encontró ninguna, sólo la densa y complicada escritura a pluma del autor.

"_Él no busca el poder… el poder lo busca a él_."

La frase se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza mientras leía el contenido de esa parte del libro. Seguía estando seguro que había leído esa frase en ese libro hacía muchísimos años, pero a medida que avanzaba en su lectura y no la encontraba iba perdiendo las esperanzas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había leído que quizá su mente y sus recuerdos habían distorsionado el significado de la frase que recordaba y que tan perfectamente se ajustaba a lo que venía sucediéndole a Harry desde que se había enterado que era un mago.

Al recordar al muchacho, por algún motivo comenzó a recordar lo que le había contado el jefe del Registro de Magia Oscura (Flennon) esa misma mañana, acerca de la detección de una poderosa fuente de magia negra en la costa oeste del país.

"Harry!" Pensó sobresaltado, levantando la vista del libro y mirando hacia una de las paredes forradas en estanterías repletas de libros sin enfocar su visión. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la poderosa manifestación de magia negra que los sensores de magia negra habían detectado y que parecía dirigirse desde la costa occidental de Inglaterra hacia el mar.

"Esa... cosa se dirigía hacia el mar..." Se repitió a sí mismo mientras se paraba de su silla. Un par de segundos después conjuró un mapa de Inglaterra con su varita y lo ubicó sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Estaba nervioso y le temblaba el pulso.

"No es el mar propiamente dicho... es el Estrecho de San Jorge." Dijo levantando la voz, siguiendo con su dedo índice el supuesto recorrido de esa extraña manifestación de magia negra que había sido detectada el día anterior, desde la costa occidental del centro de Inglaterra hacia... "Irlanda!"

Kingsley rápidamente fue hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberse percatado antes de tamaño problema mientras cogía su capa ministerial.

"_Él no busca el poder… el poder lo busca a él_." Fue lo último que pensó antes de desaparecerse rumbo al Ministerio con el más leve de los sonidos.

*****HP*****

"Lo sabía! Maldición, lo sabía!" Rugió Ron exasperado. "No soy tan idiota como crees, Harry!"

"No eres un idiota, Ron! Y menos aún pienso que lo seas!"

Harry estaba de pie en medio del bosque; daba la impresión de que ya había amanecido pero miraba para todos lados y no podía ver a su amigo, sólo escucharlo. Se sentía aterrado ante la carga de furia que notaba en el vozarrón de Ron, pero más aún por lo que el pelirrojo estaba pensando.

"Claro que lo piensas! Cómo pudiste! Soy tu mejor amigo, recuerdas? No se suponen que pasen estas cosas entre amigos!"

Harry seguía mirando para todos lados pero no podía ubicar a Ron; quizá estaba escondido detrás de alguno de los árboles, o sencillamente no podía verlo debido a la escasa luz que se filtraba por entre las copas del follaje. Sentía que la angustia lo desbordaba, necesitaba explicarle todo a su amigo; al fin de cuentas era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar con él.

"Lo siento mucho, Ron. No fue algo que quisimos que sucediera, Hermione y yo estábamos aterrados por lo que estábamos sintiendo! Realmente lo sentimos mucho!" Contestó Harry intentando dominar el temblor en su voz.

"Hermione era mi novia, Harry! Sabías que siempre me había gustado, por qué tuviste que meterte con la chica que me gustaba?"

"Tú y Hermione ya no eran novios cuando todo esto comenzó! Ustedes siempre se estaban llevando mal y se la pasaban peleándose!" Le espetó Harry quien aún miraba para todos lados buscando a Ron, hasta que de pronto se le apareció frente a él, con la varita apuntándole al cuello.

"Qué haces?" Le preguntó Harry sorprendido por el arrebato de furia de su amigo. Las copas de los árboles se mecían al compás del fuerte viento y los rayos de luz aparecían y desaparecían sobre ellos.

"Y eso qué tiene que ver?" Le retrucó Ron. "Además siempre discutíamos y nos peleábamos por tu culpa! Hermione siempre se la pasaba nombrándote o pensando en ti! Estuvo deprimida y ausente todo el tiempo que estuviste en Francia! Crees que Ginny y mi madre fueron las únicas que se dieron cuenta de ello?"

"Hermione y yo siempre nos quisimos como si fuéramos hermanos, Ron. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió pero…"

Harry interrumpió su explicación cuando la varita de Ron se clavó en su cuello; las orejas de su amigo estaban de un colorado intenso.

"No lo sabes? Pues déjame explicártelo! Te metiste en medio de nosotros dos y quisiste quedarte con la chica que me gusta, eso es lo que sucedió!" El vozarrón de Ron retumbaba por todo el bosque.

"No quise que eso sucediera! No puedes comprenderlo?"

"Pero sucedió y no hiciste nada para que no sucediera! Desde cuándo te gusta Hermione, dime! Porque me da la impresión de que he actuado el papel de estúpido por muchos años!"

"No Ron! Sucedió mucho después de que yo volviera de Francia! No buscamos que esto sucediera y no queríamos que sucediera pero no pudimos evitarlo." Harry comenzó a calmarse un poco al notar que Ron sacó la varita de su garganta, aunque seguía apuntándole. "Cuando volví de Francia ella fue la única que se preocupó por mí y por todo lo que me estaba pasando. Tú estabas peleado a muerte conmigo, recuerdas? No nos hablábamos y en consecuencia tampoco pude contar con tu familia, no quería ir a la madriguera para que no te encolerices o te molestes conmigo más de lo que estabas. Hermione me perdonó y estuvo a mi lado, se preocupó por mis problemas."

"Claro, y como se preocupó por ti entonces pensaste que lo mejor sería hacerla completa, cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no! Ya te he dicho que no lo hicimos a propósito, sólo... sucedió, de acuerdo? Y ya te he dicho también que ustedes ya no eran novios cuando comenzó a suceder!" Le contestó Harry enfadándose.

"Yo lo sabía... yo lo intuía, siempre he sabido que algo sucedía entre ustedes dos. Siempre fueron tan... tan..." Ron hablaba más para sí mismo que con Harry, mirando el pecho de Harry con la vista perdida. "Tan unidos y tan considerados el uno con el otro... siempre ayudándose y protegiéndose, hasta recuerdo que nunca se perdió un partido de Quidditch mientras tu jugaras pero sí se perdió algunos cuando tú no jugabas y yo sí. Y cuando pasabas la noche en la enfermería del colegio por algún motivo... no hablaba más que de ti y de que no le gustaba un ápice que fueras un habitué a los cuidados de madame Pomfrey."

Harry comenzó a alarmarse de nuevo viendo cómo su amigo comenzó a recorrer sus recuerdos buscando más pruebas para su causa; temía que comenzara a confundir situaciones comunes y corrientes de una buena amistad con... algo más.

"Ron, detente. Hermione y yo siempre fuimos amigos, y ella siempre ha sido muy demostrativa no sólo conmigo sino también contigo. No revuelvas el pasado porque allí sólo encontrarás amistad."

El pelirrojo, ajeno a la explicación de Harry, seguía mirándolo con la vista perdida, seguramente intentando recordar otros detalles de la amistad entre la chica y el muchacho de cabello negro que fueran _sospechosos_.

"Ron, escúchame! Antes sólo éramos amigos, ya te he dicho que todo este... embrollo comenzó después de que volviera de Francia." Ante el silencio de Ron, Harry continuó y cerró los ojos, presa del pánico por lo que iba a decir. "No fue sino hace sólo unos pocos meses que descubrí que la quería... y que nos queremos mucho, y que..."

Una fracción de segundo después, Harry se hallaba sentado en el suelo cubierto de hojarasca del bosque con su mejilla izquierda profundamente adolorida. Había cometido el error de cerrar sus ojos y no había visto venir el puño de Ron directo hacia su cara; ocurrió todo tan rápido que apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Aún sorprendido miró hacia arriba y vio el desencajado rostro del pelirrojo.

"Eres un imbécil, Harry! Me traicionaste! No sé para qué demonios vine aquí contigo, ahora resulta que _se quieren mucho_, pues que bien! Muy bien por ti!"

Harry miraba absorto el arrebato de furia de Ron, quien aparentemente no consideró al puñetazo suficiente descarga emocional; mientras el pelirrojo gritaba Harry agachó la cabeza abatido, creyendo que se merecía el golpe y la ira de su mejor amigo.

"Quédate con Hermione si realmente la quieres, serán muy felices juntos y espero que lo sean, pero en lo que a mí concierne desde ahora mismo no existiré más ni para ti ni para ella! Piérdete de mi vista, Harry! Piérdete!"

*****HP*****

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, con su vista borrosa (ya que no tenía puestas las gafas) y cubierto de sudor. Estaba desorientado y a oscuras pero cuando se tocó la mejilla recordando el golpe de Ron y notó que no le dolía suspiró aliviado como nunca; todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño tan real y tan vívido que aún recordaba cada uno de los detalles del mismo. Incluso seguía sintiendo sus nervios alterados y la angustia reflejada en su estómago.

Buscó a tientas sus gafas y cuando se las puso miró a Ron: éste seguía durmiendo a pata ancha sin enterarse de nada, y verlo así de tranquilo lo terminó de calmar. Pero sin embargo al instante se dio cuenta de que ese maldito sueño que había tenido (más bien una pesadilla) haría que pensara más de dos veces el contarle finalmente a Ron lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Hermione.

Aún pensando en ello y en si la pesadilla había sido sólo eso o alguna especie de premonición sobre la futura reacción del pelirrojo, se abrigó para salir de la tienda; al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la mañana estaba ya avanzada y calculó por la dirección de los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban por entre las copas de los árboles que eran cerca de las ocho o nueve de la mañana. El detalle de los rayos de luz hizo que recordara el espantosamente realista sueño sobre su pelea con Ron.

"Increíble, más realista imposible." Se dijo a sí mismo observando la luz que entraba y escuchando sus propias pisadas en la hojarasca del suelo. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz, comenzó a recorrer con su mirada los alrededores ya que la noche anterior casi no veían nada cuando instalaron la carpa muggle (en realidad cuando él la había instalado, siguiendo directivas ridículas y sin sentido de Ron). Era un sector muy cerrado del bosque en donde la densidad de árboles hacía que el rango de visión se viera limitado. No había plantas ni animales sueltos ni nada, sólo hojarasca y árboles. Miró hacia arriba y notó con alivio que el tremendo viento del día anterior parecía más tranquilo ya que las copas de los árboles no se movían tanto; alguna ocasional brecha entre el follaje le indicaba sin embargo que había muchas nubes.

De pronto su estómago crujió en protesta por el hambre que sentía. Se metió en la tienda con cuidado para no despertar a su amigo y sacó la mochila que contenía las raciones de alimento que había traído.

"En qué demonios estaba pensando, debí haber calculado mejor la cantidad de comida y bebida especialmente al haber venido con una piraña humana." Se criticó Harry mientras se sentaba sobre una roca. Había traído muy poca comida realmente, y sólo tenían suficiente sustento para ese día y nada más. Tomó una porción de tarta de melaza y ansiando tomar una gran y caliente taza de café se levantó con la intención de recorrer un poco el sector del bosque en el que estaban acampando.

"Hey, ya te despertaste?"

La voz somnolienta de Ron lo tomó por sorpresa y lo asustó, sobresaltándolo y provocando que la tarta que sostenía con su mano saltara por el aire y cayera al piso. Harry miraba petrificado a su amigo con sus ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón saliéndose por su boca, debido al todavía fresco recuerdo del sueño que había tenido.

Ron entrecerró sus ojos frunciendo el entrecejo ante la inesperada y ridícula reacción del muchacho de cabello negro.

"Ya había olvidado lo extraño que eres a veces cuando despiertas por la mañana." Murmuró el pelirrojo bufando y levantando los brazos desperezándose.

Harry comenzó a calmarse y su corazón volvía a latir normalmente; por un momento había creído que su amigo al salir de la tienda le apuntaría de nuevo con su varita.

"Hay otro pedazo de tarta de melaza, no es verdad? Porque yo no me comeré _eso_."

"Eh… sí… ahora te la alcanzo." Le contestó un Harry demasiado servicial.

"Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Ron cuando ya estaban sentados en sendas piedras grises devorando sus tartas y sus jugos de calabaza. Aparentemente se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de su amigo Harry.

"Sí."

"No habrás tenido alguna de tus famosas pesadillas, no?" Insistió Ron preocupado, provocando que Harry se atragantara con el jugo y se le saliera por la nariz.

"Porque hace tiempo que no las tienes y… Pero qué demonios te sucede?" El pelirrojo interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo extrañado por la reacción de su amigo.

"Nada, en serio." Le contestó limpiándose la cara, y levantándose cambió de tema lo más rápido posible. "Debemos apurarnos para aprovechar lo que queda de esta mañana para buscar los restos del santuario Druida."

El pelirrojo bufó de fastidio ante el corto y escaso desayuno y también se levantó, no sin dedicarle un par de miradas a su amigo y su extraño comportamiento.

*****HP*****

Varias horas después, ya por la tarde Harry y Ron sobrevolaban por enésima vez el bosque de Carnagh buscando algún claro que aún no hayan explorado. Si bien el viento era constante y molesto, bajo ningún punto de vista podía compararse con la endemoniada tormenta ventosa del día anterior; podían maniobrar las escobas y no corrían riesgos de estrellarse contra los altos árboles, y además el frío también había amainado un poco.

"Allí, Harry! Aquel claro de la derecha!" Gritó el pelirrojo.

"No! Ya descendimos allí dos veces! Volvamos a rodear el bosque desde el sur!"

Ron frenó su Barredora y se puso al lado de la Firebolt Serie 97 de Harry; sus encantamientos desilusionadores les permitían ser casi invisibles para potenciales miradas muggles, aunque estaban seguros que ninguna persona sería tan idiota de visitar un bosque con tan mal tiempo.

"Otra vez? Es necesario Harry? Ya hemos rodeado el maldito bosque desde el sur y también desde el norte!"

"Sí, Ron, es necesario! Debemos asegurarnos que no queden claros que revisar y así estar seguros al cien por ciento de que el santuario no se haya en este bosque!"

Buscar claros desde arriba no era tan sencillo como habían creído. A veces los huecos entre los árboles no eran lo suficientemente visibles desde arriba, o sí lo eran pero se hallaban ocultos o disimulados tras algunos árboles más altos; también ocurría que un claro aparente al acercarse se convertía en una sección del bosque con árboles más bajos o arrancados de raíz. Era lo único que podían hacer para buscar el lugar sagrado Druida, puesto que los restos de piedras blancas o de sencillas construcciones de madera se hallarían destruidos u ocultos bajo la vegetación después de siglos y siglos de abandono.

"De acuerdo! Pero luego de esta última inspección iremos a ese pueblo que dijiste a reabastecernos! Me estoy muriendo de hambre y no es broma!" Gritó Ron mientras aceleraba su escoba.

"Descuida, nunca cometería el error de tomar tu hambre en broma!" Le contestó Harry con otro grito mientras su Firebolt comenzó a seguir a la Barredora de su amigo.

*****HP*****

Varias horas después, al caer la tarde Harry pagaba con galleons la compra de los víveres que tanto necesitaban si querían seguir con su misión en Irlanda. Luego de recoger los dos enormes paquetes repletos de alimentos y bebidas, el muchacho salió de la tienda cargándolos y fue hacia la sinuosa y angosta callejuela de tierra en donde aguardaba Ron con las escobas y la mochila. Lejos de parecerse a Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade o Gap (la comunidad mágica que él frecuentaba cuando vivía en Francia), el sector mágico del pueblo de Derrylin era tétrico y muy pequeño; su única calle comercial contaba apenas unos doscientos metros en donde se hallaban las tiendas para abastecer a dicha comunidad mágica, tiendas que distaban de ser limpias o interesantes. La callejuela en cuestión no tenía más de seis metros de ancho, no tenía acera y era completamente de tierra, ofreciendo una sensación de desidia que nada tenía que ver con los centros comerciales mágicos que él conocía. La tienda en la que se habían abastecido no era más que una especie de antro con escasa iluminación y limpieza; eso sí: estaba atiborrada de toda clase de comestibles.

"Listo? Genial, ahora podremos irnos de este lugar cuanto antes."

Harry asintió; a él tampoco le gustaba ese lugar, le daba la impresión de que la comunidad mágica de Derrylin no era muy hospitalaria ni gustaba de recibir visitantes, aunque no le había molestado el hecho de no ser reconocido.

"Abre la mochila, meteré estos paquetes dentro y nos largaremos."

"Trajiste todo? Los sándwich de carne? Los de jamón?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con inquietud mientras devoraba un sándwich de pavo a boca llena.

"Sí, está todo."

"Los budines de manzana y calabaza? Las tartas de melaza?"

"Sí."

"Y los dulces, la cerveza de manteca?" Insistió el pelirrojo.

"Sí!"

"No te has olvidado las bebidas, verdad? El agua, el té, el jugo de calabaza?"

Harry terminó de meter los paquetes en su mochila y levantó la vista para intentar asesinar con su mirada a su amigo.

"Has comprado ese calentador mágico que vimos? Porque muero por una gran taza de té después del viaje hasta aquí y…"

"Que sí Ron! He comprado todo, podemos irnos ya?" Le contestó Harry fastidiado.

"Claro, hace rato que estoy esperando aquí fuera!"

"Si me hubieses ayudado a recoger los alimentos y empaquetarlos en vez de quedarte aquí fuera ya estaríamos en camino!"

"Oh, vamos Harry! Si apenas cabías tu sólo dentro de esa tienda para enanos!" Le dijo Ron mientras se echaban a caminar por la callejuela escobas en mano, y agregó murmurando: "Qué carácter, cada vez se parece más a Hermione."

Harry suspiró buscando recargarse de paciencia; debían caminar hasta el fin de la calle y allí seguir caminando hasta salir del pueblo ya que cuando llegaron un viejo les había advertido que no podían volar en escobas ni realizar magia en aquel lugar por no ser habitantes del pueblo. A decir verdad, el anciano no estaba para nada contento de que los muchachos estuvieran allí y les hizo entender que ningún lugareño los toleraría por mucho tiempo; incluso llegó a amenazarlos de que si no se iban pronto soltarían un dragón que escondían en las colinas del norte del pueblo para destrozarlos.

"Has intentado comunicarte con Hermione por el espejo mágico?" Le preguntó Ron un rato después cuando ya caminaban rumbo a los límites externos, en donde las pequeñas y austeras casas de techo de paja se fundían con el verdor de las colinas circundantes.

"Sí, pero sigo sin recibir respuesta. Sólo pude hablar con ella una vez justo antes de salir hacia aquí, cuando me dijo que estaba ocupadísima con algo que estaba haciendo. Quizá esté muy ocupada en las clases o con sus tareas de Premio Anual, no lo sé." Le dijo Harry.

"Conociéndola, seguramente estará enfrascada en la biblioteca rodeada de decenas de libros sobre esas runas que Croaker le pidió que traduzca."

Harry sonrió ante esa imagen; se dio cuenta que echaba mucho de menos a su amiga y ansiaba terriblemente verla. Todavía recordaba con vergüenza su estúpido comportamiento al despedirse de ella antes de venir a Irlanda, cuando evitó besarla por creer que podía contaminarla con el poder de la Varita de la Muerte que fluía dentro de él. La imagen de su amiga atiborrada de libros en la biblioteca hizo también que lo invadiera una intensa sensación de melancolía como cada vez que recordaba Hogwarts y sus épocas de estudiante.

"Hey, ustedes dos!"

Los dos amigos se dieron vuelta al reconocer la voz del viejo que les había advertido que no practicaran magia dentro del pueblo.

"Dónde creen que van?"

"Ahora qué le sucede? Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que seguirnos hasta aquí y molestarnos?" Murmuró Ron entre dientes; Harry lo hizo callar.

El viejo arrugó aún más su cara de enojo al percatarse de que algo había dicho el pelirrojo; por suerte para ellos no pudo escuchar nada.

"Estamos marchándonos del pueblo, por allí." Le contestó Harry señalando hacia donde se dirigían. "Es lo que usted nos pidió, cierto?"

"No te pases de listo, muchacho! Sigan caminando y salgan del pueblo! Sin magia!"

Dicho esto, el anciano se cruzó de brazos como no creyéndoles una palabra y esperando verlos marcharse con sus propios ojos. Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta y reemprendieron la marcha.

"Demonios con ese viejo! No me quedaría en este lugar ni en sueños!" Masculló el pelirrojo sonriendo.

"Pues yo sí. Estaría encantado de que no me presten atención ni me hablen… para variar!" Agregó Harry, provocando la risa de ambos.

"Los estoy escuchando, malditos ingleses!" Vociferó el viejo a la distancia, provocando más risas de los dos amigos.

*****HP*****

Al anochecer, la tienda ya se hallaba en pie detrás de unas enormes rocas en la ladera de una de las grandes colinas de los alrededores del pueblo de Derrylin. Habían decidido pasar la noche allí y recorrer los cincuenta o sesenta kilómetros hasta el bosque de Killykeen por la mañana del día siguiente ya que no querían llegar de noche y correr el riesgo de perderse y no encontrar el lugar.

La noche estaba fría pero despejada y extrañamente el viento no molestaba, aunque en parte se debía a estar refugiados detrás de las grandes piedras. Harry había conjurado un pequeño fuego cerca de la entrada de la tienda que ardería toda la noche, y además había protegido el área circundante con los encantamientos protectores acostumbrados. Mientras observaba las estrellas (y enfocaba su vista en Polaris, su estrella preferida) cuyo intenso y mágico fulgor estaba libre de cualquier contaminación lumínica urbana, Ron aún bebía su segunda botella de cerveza de manteca. Por algún motivo el silencio primaba entre los dos amigos, sólo interrumpido por comentarios monótonos o de poca importancia; quizá la culpable era la noche que, plácidamente, invitaba a disfrutar de ella después de casi dos días de tormentas de viento y nubarrones por doquier; quizá era el cansancio que sentían y que hacía que se sintieran adormilados y sin demasiadas ganas de interactuar. O quizá era un poco de todo, pero Harry sabía internamente que su desgano provenía en mayor parte de no poder comunicarse con Hermione; cada intento de accionar el espejo mágico era estéril. Cabía la posibilidad de que la muchacha hubiese intentado llamarlos y ellos no la habían podido escuchar, como cuando volaban hacia el pueblo de Derrylin o cuando estaban recorriendo las tiendas del pueblo.

"Qué estará haciendo?" Pensó Harry; sabía que no debía preocuparse ya que ella se encontraba en Hogwarts pero habían pasado varias horas sin hablar con ella por medio del espejo. Estaba seguro que si pudiese comunicarse con ella ahora mismo, luego se sentiría más animado y más… tranquilo.

Harry miró a Ron, quien estaba sentado terminando la cerveza y observando las escasas luces del lejano pueblo de Derrylin. Se preguntó si su amigo pelirrojo estaría también pensando en Hermione y no supo qué pensar o sentir, pero se alegró de no sentirse celoso ni nada parecido; sabía que la chica parecía estar enamorándose de él y que su historia con Ron había concluido hacía bastante, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que el pelirrojo pensaba exactamente sobre ella o sobre la relación que habían tenido. Íntimamente sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que luchar contra sus miedos (y contra el espantoso sueño de la noche anterior) y hablar con Ron, pero aún no podía vislumbrar cuándo sería apropiado hacerlo, o de qué manera. La pesadilla no había hecho más que reflejar (y exagerar bastante) lo que Harry más temía que sucediera si se decidía a contarle al pelirrojo sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Hermione.

Sin sacar los ojos de la estrella Polaris, manoteó su cerveza y le dio un largo sorbo. La tranquila y silenciosa noche invitaba a pensar y a divagar, pero Harry creía sentir una vaga sensación de algo que quizá fuera preocupación o intranquilidad. Pensó largo rato sobre ello, intentando analizar sus sensaciones y concluyó que quizá se trataba de una mezcla de distintas cosas que lo preocupaban: el poder de la Varita de la Muerte, no poder comunicarse con Hermione, los mortífagos sueltos que aún no habían podido ser capturados o la misión que estaban llevando a cabo.

"Qué fue eso?" Susurró repentinamente Ron, sacando a Harry de sus elucubraciones internas.

"Qué cosa?"

"Eso… no lo has oído?"

Harry miró a Ron. "No, sólo escucho grillos y el viento."

"Me pareció… no lo sé."

Harry frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. Luego de un par de minutos Ron volvió a hablar, siempre susurrando como temiendo ser escuchado pese al hechizo _muffliato_ que Harry había activado en el campamento.

"Crees que lo que aquel viejo nos dijo sea verdad? Me refiero al… dragón."

Harry sonrió. "Crees haber escuchado un dragón?"

"No!" Contestó el pelirrojo avergonzado. "Sólo te pregunto si crees que esos dementes del pueblo tendrían un dragón en estas colinas!"

"Claro que no! Sólo quiso asustarnos con esa patraña para que nos fuéramos lo más pronto posible sin hacer magia."

"Oh, bien." Murmuró Ron poco convencido.

Las colinas en las que se hallaban estaban cubiertas íntegramente de hierba, y carecían de árboles o arbustos; sólo algunas rocas de distintos tamaños rompían la monotonía del verdor que bajo esa noche oscura sin luna lucía grisáceo. Luego de un largo rato el pelirrojo siguió con su preocupación.

"Pero… no había dicho que tenían un dragón escondido en estas colinas?"

"Sí, pero en las colinas del norte del pueblo; nosotros estamos al sur de Derrylin. No te preocupes más, Ron, fue sólo una mentira para ahuyentarnos."

"No estoy preocupado!" Se atajó el pelirrojo.

"De acuerdo!" Dijo Harry casi sin contener su sonrisa.

"Y… cómo te está yendo en las clases de Defensa?"

La pregunta sorprendió a Harry; se le antojó como que Ron quería cambiar de tema y distraerse para dejar de pensar en dragones.

"Bien, muy bien. De hecho disfruto mucho con las prácticas."

"Sí, lo hacías muy bien en el Ejército de Dumbledore, recuerdas?"

Harry sonrió; nuevamente sintió nostalgias por aquellos tiempos, algo extraño porque eran tiempos peligrosos y repletos de amenazas contra su vida por culpa de Voldemort y los mortífagos, y Umbridge volviéndolo loco. Pero realmente había disfrutado encabezar las prácticas del ED a tal punto que para esa época (su quinto año) había pasado a ser lo único que le gustaba hacer en el Castillo.

"Cómo lo hace Ginny? Es decir, supongo que le va bien en tus clases."

"Lo hace muy bien. De hecho, luego de Hermione es la bruja más talentosa de todas las clases; ha estado en situaciones de vida o muerte varias veces, eso es algo que la…"

"Has hablado con ella?"

Harry miró a Ron abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa ante la interrupción. El pelirrojo no estaba interesado en el rendimiento académico de su hermana sino en la actual situación entre Ginny y él; después de meses peleados y sin hablarse, Ron finalmente intentaba enterarse (a su manera) de cómo estaban las cosas entre la hermana Weasley y el muchacho de cabello negro, aunque éste no estuviera muy seguro aún de las verdaderas intenciones del pelirrojo ya que la ruptura de la relación con Ginny había sido una de las causas de las amargas discusiones que terminaron por destruir la amistad.

"Sí." Contestó Harry con pies de plomo. El pelirrojo asintió lacónicamente mientras miraba al suelo cubierto de hierba y sostenía una cerveza con su mano, pero no dijo nada.

"Hemos platicado algunas veces… ya sabes, y me dio la impresión de que ha superado lo que pasó entre ella y yo… nos llevamos bien, de hecho creo que mejor que antes, aunque sólo platicamos si nos cruzamos en el Castillo puesto que… no he vuelto a ir a la Madriguera." Harry hablaba lo más bajo posible y no sabía por qué; el sonar de los grillos parecía tapar sus palabras, pero eran lo suficientemente audibles como para que Ron las escuchara.

El pelirrojo seguía sin hablar, pensativo; Harry hubiese pagado por meterse dentro de la cabeza de su amigo y ver qué estaba pensando. Convocó con su varita un par de cervezas de la mochila y le dio una a Ron quien agradeció con un gesto.

"Había terminado por creer que ustedes dos iban a ser novios por un buen tiempo y después terminarían casados. Pero cuando discutían por algún motivo ella volvía a la Madriguera hecha una tromba y se encerraba en su cuarto por horas. Todos pensábamos que se debía a que…" Ron se interrumpió y luego de unos cuantos segundos continuó. "Bueno, a que estabas atravesando momentos muy difíciles para ti y que con el tiempo lo superarías y las cosas entre tú y Ginny mejorarían."

Harry se sintió apenado por ello. Amaba a los Weasley y bajo ningún punto de vista quería defraudarlos o que se enojaran con él; recordaba perfectamente el remordimiento que sentía cada vez que Ginny se disgustaba con él porque sabía que era por su culpa y porque los Weasley (especialmente el señor y la señora Weasley) se preocuparían por su hija.

Peleas que normalmente se originaban por el hosco y apático comportamiento de Harry, presa de la frustración y desesperación que sentía por las muertes de la última batalla, por el constante e insoportable acoso de los reporteros y de las personas que lo trataban como héroe y por sus peleas con algunos funcionarios del Ministerio cuando se enteraba que algunos siniestros personajes de la época de Pius Thicknesse se salvaban de Azkabán o que algunos mortífagos lograban escaparse. Fueron épocas difíciles para Harry, el cual se encerraba en su casa del Valle de Godric para aislarse de la comunidad mágica; épocas que también eran difíciles para Ginny ya que ella se sentía incapaz de acceder a él o cuando menos poder ayudarlo anímicamente.

Épocas en la que además Harry había descubierto que no amaba a Ginny y que no sabía cómo lidiar con ello ni con la idea de disgustar o defraudar a los Weasleys; épocas en la cual sólo Hermione osaba ir a visitarlo a su casa, arriesgando peleas con Ron si se enteraba y teniendo que soportar el mal humor y el comportamiento arisco de Harry. Pero ella de todas maneras iba a visitarlo para intentar ayudarlo, y era la única que realmente sabía por todo lo que él estaba pasando.

"Hermione." Harry repitió el nombre para sus adentros, suspirando. Se imaginaba todo lo que tuvo que soportarle su amiga en aquellos momentos, y toda la paciencia que tuvo que sacar a relucir para aguantarlo… y él le pagó gritándole y huyendo a Francia desapareciéndose bajo sus propias narices sin darle la posibilidad de nada, dejándola lastimada y llorando. Más allá de todo lo que iría (o no) a suceder con su amiga en el futuro, jamás podría perdonarse por haberle hecho eso.

"Me había hecho la idea de que cuando el tiempo pasara y todo volviera a la normalidad, o por lo menos a algo lo más parecido a la normalidad, tú formarías parte de nuestra familia. Es decir, una parte real de nuestra familia ya que siempre te han... te hemos considerado parte de ella…"

Ron bebió un buen sorbo de cerveza y continuó.

"Y que Hermione también formaría parte de nuestra familia."

El pelirrojo completó la última frase casi en un susurro, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta mientras seguía mirando hacia algún lugar con la vista perdida. Harry tragó saliva y sintió un vacío en su estómago; sabía que las cavilaciones de Ron terminarían en la amiga de ambos pero aún no se sentía preparado para contarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.

"Pero no pudo ser. De cualquier manera, como tú dijiste, Ginny ya ha superado todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes hace meses y ahora volvió a ser ella misma. Ese tal Christopher… no lo sé, me da como que es un pesado pero por lo menos la hace feliz."

Ron concluyó lo que decía encogiéndose de hombros, y Harry se alivió enormemente al derivar la plática de nuevo a la menor de los Weasley.

"Sí. Hace poco me dijo que ellos dos se llevaban muy bien pese a que Christopher es un año menor que ella."

"Has hablado con Ginny… de Christopher?" Preguntó Ron extrañado.

"Sí, ya te lo he dicho antes, porqué?"

"Por nada… es que me resulta extraño, es todo. Estuvo enamorada de ti desde que te vio por primera vez y ahora… platican como si fueran amigos?"

"Es que lo somos, Ron. Ya hemos superado todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros y pudimos dejarlo en el pasado; además tu hermana me conoce mucho y es una gran chica… lo suficiente como para haberme soportado y aún así seguir hablándome." Explicó Harry con una leve media sonrisa.

"Sí, a veces tiene un carácter insoportable, pero ha pasado por mucho, ha arriesgado su vida varias veces y ha sufrido mucho también; sólo quiero que esté bien y feliz."

"Lo estará. Es una chica muy fuerte… a decir verdad Ginny es genial, tiene un gran sentido del humor y es muy buena compañera. Además es linda, creo que si no funciona con Christopher no tendrá problemas en encontrar otro…"

"Bueno ya Harry! Tú ya no eres novio de ella así que no seas demasiado… expresivo sobre ella conmigo, quieres?" Protestó Ron.

"De acuerdo! Sólo quería decir que si…"

"Mejor me voy a dormir!" Refunfuñó el pelirrojo visiblemente incómodo, y ya dentro de la tienda siguió murmurando. Harry sonrió ante el reconocido fastidio de Ron cuando de su hermana se trataba (sobre todo si había muchachos de por medio) pero levantándose para irse también a dormir decidió no tentar a la suerte y no hablarle más sobre Ginny; al fin de cuentas se sentía considerablemente feliz ya que presentía que su amistad con Ron por fin estaba volviendo a ser lo que era antes.

Por lo menos hasta que pudiera hablar con él sobre Hermione.

*****HP*****


	30. Mitos y leyendas en Killykeen

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Este capítulo lo dividí en dos partes para no demorarme tanto, la segunda parte la subiré estos días. Espero les guste y no me reprendan tanto!! jaja  
**

* * *

**30 – Mitos y leyendas en el bosque de Killykeen**

"Necesito hablar con el Señor Ministro… disculpa, cómo te llamas?"

"Bumbby, señorita Granger."

"Bien, Bumbby… lo siento, cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

"Los elfos del Ministerio conocemos muy bien a los amigos de Harry Potter, señorita Granger! Los amigos del que liberó a Dobby son nuestros amigos!"

"Errr… bien. Sí, soy amiga de Harry. Por favor Bumbby, necesito hablar con el Señor Ministro, es urgente."

Hermione estaba agachada en la chimenea del despacho de la directora McGonagall intentando ubicar a Kingsley a través de la red flu; hacía rato que estaba en esa posición ya que había intentado encontrarlo en su casa sin éxito, y sus rodillas comenzaban a dolerle. El Ministro había establecido los permisos necesarios para que ella pudiera contactarlo de esa forma e informarle sobre la situación de Harry y Ron en Irlanda ya que él sabía sobre el espejo mágico, pero ahora Hermione había descubierto algo muy importante y no lograba ubicarlo; ahora mismo estaba conectada a la chimenea del despacho de Kingsley pero tampoco estaba ahí, sólo un elfo doméstico ministerial realizando las tareas de limpieza que se llevaban a cabo todas las noches.

"Lo siento señorita Granger, pero el Señor Ministro se ha retirado a su casa hace cuatro horas. Quizá la señorita pueda contactarlo allí."

"Hmm… no Bumbby, el Ministro no estaba en su casa, pensé que quizá lo podría encontrar aquí. Tienes alguna forma de averiguar si se halla en el Ministerio?"

"Poe supuesto!" Respondió el elfo entusiasmado. "Bumbby ayudará a la amiga de Harry Potter y averiguará si el Ministro está en el Ministerio!"

Dicho esto, el elfo se desapareció con un ligero crack. Hermione ya no sabía cómo ponerse para que las rodillas no le dolieran; sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y convocó con su varita un cojín, deseando que hubiera alguno en el despacho, pero no tuvo suerte. Dedicó una rápida mirada al retrato de Dumbledore y como éste seguía con sus ojos cerrados volvió a meter la cabeza dentro.

"Se está haciendo el dormido, de eso estoy segura." Pensó mientras pestañaba por el exceso de cenizas y abría sus ojos nuevamente en la oficina de Kingsley.

Cinco minutos después una figura envuelta en una capa entró repentinamente a la oficina. Le pareció extraño que alguien estuviera en el Ministerio a las once de la noche, pero más extraño aún que alguien entrara al despacho de Kingsley, a no ser que fuera él.

"Hmm… Señor Ministro?" Arriesgó con un susurro, temiendo que no fuera Kingsley.

La figura colgaba la capa en un perchero cuando se dio vuelta para observara la chimenea.

"Hermione?"

"Kingsley! Por fin puedo encontrarlo! Lo siento si lo sorprendí o si le resulta fuera de lugar, es que usted me había dicho que le contara cómo iban las cosas con Harry y Ron en Irlanda y…" Respondió nerviosa la chica, hablando tan rápido que era casi imposible de entenderla.

"Hermione, tranquila. Te he dado permiso para que me digas todo cuánto sabes sobre los muchachos, no te preocupes. Ahora cálmate por favor y dime qué ha sucedido." Le pidió Kingsley un poco alarmado por los nervios de la bruja.

"Sí, lo siento." Dijo Hermione respirando para bajar sus revoluciones. "Recuerda esas extrañas runas que estaban en un libro muy antiguo que Croaker me dio para que intentara traducir?"

"Hmm… recuerdo que te había dado pilas de pergaminos y algunos libros repletos de alfabetos rúnicos."

"Sí, pero me dijo que en una parte de un libro había un relato o algo similar escrito en esas extrañas runas, es decir, qué pensaba que eran runas, y cuyo título era el nombre del lugar sagrado Druida que Harry y Ron están buscando en Irlanda."

"Oh, sí! Recuerdo que dijo que no tenía idea de qué clase de runas eran esas pero que podía ser importante ya que creía que se referían a ese santuario perdido… un momento, quieres decirme que has podido descifrar esas… runas o lo que sea?" Le preguntó asombradísimo.

"Así es, pero porque no son runas! Es un antiquísimo alfabeto irlandés perdido en el tiempo, muy poco conocido llamado Olgham. Tuve que ir a la biblioteca del castillo porque estaba atascada con esa simbología, y…"

"Lo siento Hermione pero no tenemos tiempo para los detalles. Realmente estoy apurado, debo resolver una… ejem… cuestión."

"Pero Kingsley, esto es importante. El texto que descifré… Harry y Ron están perdiendo el tiempo!" Insistió la muchacha esperando no molestar al Ministro.

"Te aseguro Hermione que en cuanto vuelva podrás explicarle tu hallazgo a Croaker. Pero ahora debo ir a… debo reunirme con Robards y dos Aurores más para… de casualidad no te has comunicado con Harry recientemente?"

"No, es que estuve demasiado concentrada en este descubrimiento, me ha llevado muchas horas y a decir verdad…" Hermione se interrumpió frunciendo el entrecejo. "Lo que usted y los Aurores deben hacer… está relacionado con Harry?"

"Eso no te incumbe, Hermione. Son asuntos ministeriales." Le contestó Kingsley cortésmente pero con firmeza. La muchacha no se lo creyó ni por un segundo y comenzó a angustiarse.

"Él… digo Harry… está bien? Corre algún peligro?"

Kingsley bufó con impaciencia; había sido pillado por la muchacha.

"Mira, no debes preocuparte. Nosotros nos encargaremos, sólo espera a que regrese y nos reuniremos con Croaker y Ollivander para discutir tus descubrimientos."

"Kingsley, se trata de Harry. Yo también he hecho cosas por la comunidad mágica, he colaborado en el derrocamiento de Voldemort, he… creo que merezco saber si Harry y Ron están corriendo peligro!" Dijo lo más educadamente posible, aunque con un nudo en la garganta que casi no la dejaba hablar.

Luego de unos instantes de cavilación, el Ministro le contestó:

"No sé si corre peligro, pero los sensores de magia negra del Registro ha detectado ayer un rastro que aparentemente se dirigía a Irlanda. Quizá no sea nada pero…"

"Quiero ir!"

" No Hermione! De ninguna manera!"

"Pero yo puedo…"

"Hermione, no irás. Debes quedarte aquí y seguir con tus obligaciones, y si puedes comunicarte con Harry por el espejo mágico que tienes en tu poder hazlo y… adviértele que tenga cuidado y que iremos a buscarlo al bosque de Killykeen." El tono de autoridad del Ministro fue suficiente para que la muchacha no insistiera en ir.

"Pero ellos están acampando en las afueras del pueblo de Derrylin, llegarán al bosque mañana por la mañana."

"Derrylin?" Preguntó Kingsley frunciendo su entrecejo. "Por qué se han demorado?"

"Mejor que no lo sepa." Pensó la chica con sus rodillas entumecidas por el dolor. "No lo sé, pero… usted irá? Usted es el Ministro, no debería ir, para eso están los Aurores… lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia."

La chica se arrepintió al instante de su irreverencia y se disculpó esperando que el Ministro no se enfadara con ella. Por suerte Kingsley se tomó a broma su falta de diplomacia.

"Ya tengo encima demasiados funcionarios que me están diciendo continuamente que no debo hacer esto o lo otro… no necesito una perspicaz bruja de dieciocho años que me lo recuerde, está bien?"

Hermione asintió avergonzada, pero su creciente preocupación por Harry y Ron la estaban asfixiando.

"Ellos están en Irlanda por la Varita de la Muerte. Si van los Aurores…"

"No te preocupes más, Hermione. Los Aurores no se enterarán de nada. Intenta comunicarte con Harry y seguir traduciendo las runas que Croaker te dio, yo debo partir ya mismo."

Dicho esto el Ministro tomó su capa y se retiró de su oficina. Hermione sacó su cabeza de la chimenea y se levantó como pudo debido al dolor en sus rodillas.

"Sí claro, como si pudiera ponerme a traducir runas ahora." Se dijo a sí misma, apesadumbrada. Sabía que el viaje de los dos amigos a Irlanda era una pérdida de tiempo, algo que pudo confirmar ella misma descifrando el antiguo cuento irlandés en el que estaba trabajando. Pero ahora se había enterado que de alguna manera Harry y Ron corrían peligro; si dos Aurores, el Jefe de los Aurores y el mismísimo Kingsley irían a buscarlos entonces la situación debía ser seria.

Estaba yendo hacia la puerta del despacho de la directora de Hogwarts cuando creyó distinguir un movimiento en el retrato de Dumbledore. Se detuvo y lo observó, pero seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos unidas con sus dedos entrecruzados. Lo miró por algunos segundos y luego decidió marcharse, ofuscada porque el ex director no aparentaba querer hablar con ella; estaba completamente segura de que se hacía el dormido y había escuchado toda la conversación con Kingsley.

"Quizá… escuchar furtivamente sea una de las pocas formas en la que un retrato pueda enterarse de las cosas que suceden." Pensaba vagamente mientras caminaba raudamente por el pasillo del segundo piso del colegio rumbo a su cuarto, demasiado preocupada y dispuesta a intentar avisarle a Harry y Ron del peligro que supuestamente corrían.

*****HP*****

"Qué? A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que Kingsley, Robards y dos Aurores más partieron a Irlanda hoy muy temprano para buscarlos!" Le gritó Hermione a su amigo a través del espejo mágico. "Qué sucede? Qué es esa batahola que estoy escuchando? Están sobre sus escobas?"

"No, aún no partimos, es el viento!" Le devolvió el grito Harry. Era de mañana y estaba con Ron desayunando dentro de la tienda ya que el clima había empeorado mucho durante la noche.

"Pregúntale por qué vienen a buscarnos!" Le indicó Ron terminando su té.

"Por qué vienen a buscarnos? Ha ocurrido algo allí?" Preguntó Harry preocupándose.

"Aquí? En Inglaterra? No, Kingsley me dijo algo como que los sensores del Registro detectaron un rastro de magia negra desplazándose hacia Irlanda."

Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos.

"De qué Registro hablas Hermione? Y qué es eso de rastro de magia negra?" Preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose al espejo sin poder contenerse.

Luego de algunos segundos Hermione volvió a hablar.

"Harry, estás ahí?"

"Sí, aquí mismo."

"Has escuchado lo que te dije sobre el rastro de magina negra?" Insistió Hermione.

"Si, no has escuchado lo que te preguntó Ron?" Preguntó a su vez Harry.

"Que Ron me ha preguntado algo? Harry, el espejo mágico permite una comunicación entre sus dos poseedores solamente, en este caso entre tú y yo!"

El tonito de sabelotodo provocó una sonrisa en Harry y un resoplido de fastidio en Ron.

"Lo siento, no lo sabíamos. Ese Registro del que hablas es el Registro de Magia Oscura que está a cargo de Flennon?"

"Sí."

"Y sus sensores ya están funcionando?"

"No lo sé, sólo repito lo que Kingsley me dijo." Contestó la muchacha.

"Pero… se trata de mortífagos?"

"No lo creo, Harry. Esos sensores por ahora detectan sólo rastros de magia negra muy avanzada o poderosa como para que sean mortífagos. Por favor tengan mucho cuidado hasta que Kingsley y los Aurores los encuentren."

Harry creía que la reacción de Kingsley y los Aurores era demasiada precipitada ya que nadie podía estar seguro de que ese "rastro" de magia negra significara algún peligro real para él y Ron, y menos aún que iría a parar a Irlanda; sin embargo comprendía la preocupación de Hermione puesto que era la primera vez que ella no estaba con ellos en alguna situación de riesgo o en alguna de las tantas aventuras de las que habían tenido.

"Y cómo se supone que nos encontrarán? Partiremos al bosque de Killykeen volando con encantamientos desilusionadores tal cual lo hemos planeado!"

"Ay Harry, no lo sé! Kingsley estaba demasiado apurado como para que entrara en detalles. Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado!"

El muchacho consideró tranquilizar a su amiga; la notaba muy preocupada.

"Cálmate Hermione, Kingsley quizá sólo tuvo una sospecha. El Registro no ha mostrado hacia dónde se dirigía ese rastro de magia oscuro, por lo tanto no sabemos a ciencia cierta que tenga algo que ver con nuestra presencia en Irlanda." Dijo Harry; sin embargo la aparición de semejante poder oscuro lo intranquilizaba.

"Creo que tuvo más que una sospecha, Harry." Retrucó la muchacha. "Seguramente está al tanto de algo que no me ha querido decir, o que no ha tenido tiempo de contarme o que..."

"Hermione, te digo que no debes preocuparte!" La interrumpió su mejor amigo mientras Ron gesticulaba haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en su sien. "Dime cómo te está yendo en Hogwarts, sigues primera en todas las clases o alguien te ha superado?"

"Ja ja! Eso no tiene importancia para mí!" Respondió la chica, provocando sonrisas de incredulidad en los dos amigos. "Estoy demasiada ocupada, pero por suerte la directora McGonagall está siendo contemplativa en cuanto a mis obligaciones de Premio Anual… me da la impresión de que el retrato de Dumbledore tiene algo que ver."

Harry asintió; el también estaba seguro de que Dumbledore había aconsejado a la directora que no recargue las obligaciones de Hermione ya que él estaba al tanto de todo el trabajo que Croaker le había endilgado para intentar sacar algo de luz al problema de la Varita de la Muerte.

"Han tenido práctica de Defensa?"

"No, no hemos tenido la clase y seguramente tampoco la tendremos este viernes…" Dijo Hermione con amargura en el tono de su voz. "Espero que vuelvas pronto, Harry; a decir verdad todos esperamos que vuelvas. Tus clases de práctica son con mucho las más esperadas por todos."

Harry se quedó callado, esperando que su amiga continuara hablando. Estaba como embobado, adoraba escuchar su voz a través del espejo mágico y pese a que estaban en Irlanda hacía sólo unos pocos días rogaba concluir con esa misión rápidamente y volver… encontrarse con ella sería lo primero que haría, o por lo menos era lo que deseaba en ese momento.

"Algunos profesores han preguntado por ti, ellos no saben por qué has tenido que faltar. El profesor Slughorn me dice que almorzará contigo cada vez que me lo cruzo, y la profesora Babbling de Runas me ha dicho que… Oh! Casi lo olvido! Harry, estuve en la biblioteca por horas y me quedé despierta casi toda la noche intentando descifrar las runas celtas que Croaker me dio, las recuerdas?"

"Sí, las que estaban en un libro; tú estabas convencida que las runas celtas no existían pero él y Ollivander…"

"Y tenía razón! No eran runas al final de todo! Se trataba de un relato escrito en un alfabeto antiguo irlandés conocido como Olgham; pude deducirlo cuando conseguí en la biblioteca un libro de la Irlanda antigua de dos mil quinientas páginas, y cerca del final había un capítulo en donde explicaban todos los dialectos e idiomas utilizados en la historia gaélica hasta la actualidad…"

"Espera Hermione, más despacio que no te podemos seguir!" Le recriminó Harry ante la velocidad con que la chica estaba hablando; el viento exterior no ayudaba y hacía que la carpa zumbara y retumbara como si pesadas rocas estuvieran cayéndoles encima.

"Bueno! En resumen no eran runas sino el alfabeto Olgham." Explicó con impaciencia.

Harry y Ron se miraron ya que esa información no les decía absolutamente nada.

"Se puede minimizar el error de Croaker y de Ollivander ya que su simbología es muy parecida a la rúnica, y además estaba incluido en un libro escrito en runas."

"Y?"

"Y… que pude traducirlas! Es un cuento repleto de simbolismos y mitos, acorde al libro en el que están incluidas."

"Qué bien, Hermione! Y qué…" Harry se interrumpió ante una estrepitosa ráfaga de viento y luego continuó. "Qué dice ese cuento?"

"Se refiere a Azz Gli Duir, el supuesto nombre del santuario sagrado Druida."

"Y?" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, impacientándose con la chica.

"Y? Es un libro de mitos y leyendas, acaso no acabo de decírselos?" Respondió Hermione.

"Quieres decir que el libro dice que el santuario sagrado Druida es un… mito?" Preguntó Harry sintiendo que sus esperanzas se derrumbaban.

"No el libro, el cuento. Es largo pero en resumen dice que hace muchísimos siglos un hechicero celta se topó con un enorme dragón que estaba a punto de cazar una oveja; en vez de irse de allí el hechicero espantó a la oveja haciéndola huir. El dragón se enfureció y rugió que como ya no tenía a la oveja para comer, ahora él iba a ser su cena; el…"

"El dragón le habló al hechicero? Vaya, no sabía que en aquellos tiempos los magos fumaran _hierbas_ extrañas!"

Harry soltó una risotada ante el comentario de Ron mientras se lo decía a Hermione entre risas.

"Harry, es como una fábula! En esta clase de narraciones los animales hablan gracias a la imaginación de los autores, para dejar un mensaje o una enseñanza!" Respondió la chica indignada, y luego prosiguió.

"En fin, el hechicero al escuchar eso se echó a correr y el dragón comenzó a perseguirlo; con su varita arrojaba maldición tras maldición mientras corría esquivándolo. Después de una larga persecución llegó hasta un bosque rodeado por un lago y se metió allí para ocultarse del dragón e intentar perderlo; de pronto tropezó con algo duro y se fue de bruces al suelo. Al levantarse descubrió unas largas rocas blancas y charcos de sangre por doquier. Miró hacia arriba y veía cómo el dragón seguía volando en círculos para encontrarlo y devorarlo, así que optó por quedarse escondido en ese extraño lugar. Vio que las rocas formaban una especie de recinto circular rodeado de la espesura del bosque y que había un acceso que pasaba justo al lado de un inmenso roble. Había huellas por todos lados y por ello creyó que era un lugar en donde se reunían muchas personas. El hechicero se sentía extraño y afiebrado, como si estuviera en el medio de un sueño, como si ese lugar no tuviera una existencia real sino onírica; fue allí cuando vio un raro símbolo marcado en la hierba justo en el centro del recinto y curioso decidió pararse encima de él. Al instante sintió una tremenda fuerza que lo atravesó y lo elevó…"

Luego de unos segundos de pausa prosiguió; los dos amigos estaban sumergidos en el relato. "Bueno, no sé si eso es literal o figurativo eso de que se elevó, pero por lo que recuerdo haber traducido el hechicero creyó sentir que sus sentidos se agudizaban y que su mente se clarificaba, como si toda su vida hubiera vivido detrás de un velo; una risa de satisfacción extrema brotó de su boca."

Harry y Ron se miraron sin cruzar palabra. Hermione hablaba rápido y la notaban tensa o preocupada.

"La magia que sentía fluir a través de él era muy poderosa, y al poco tiempo comenzó a intuir que algo andaba mal cuando un intenso cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo y terminó perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando se despertó se sorprendió al hallarse en el piso de tierra de su propia casa ya que había sido lo último en lo que había pensado antes de flaquear, adolorido y con su cabeza zumbando como si se tratara de una resaca. Se levantó desesperado, sintiendo una terrible necesidad de volver a ese sitio y así como estaba salió de su casa para retornar al lugar. Mientras viajaba se dio cuenta de que al principio sentía que su magia había cambiado, que era más poderoso que nunca, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su magia parecía salirse de control como si su cuerpo no pudiera contener tanto poder; cerca del lugar en donde se había topado con el dragón sus brazos y su torso temblaban cada vez más y pese a lo mal que se sentía buscó y buscó ese lugar creyendo que si se metía nuevamente en aquel extraño recinto podría curarse."

"El poder que sentía estaba desbocado y creía que estallaría desde dentro de él; apenas podía caminar por los temblores, y así y todo buscó y buscó durante horas el bosque en donde se hallaba aquel lugar… pero no pudo encontrarlo."

"Su cuerpo no aguantó mucho más; a la larga cayó sin control a la hierba y allí quedó tendido, sin poder moverse y con sus temblores… el cuento termina cuando dice que lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia y de que sus ojos se cerraran fue al dragón que lo había perseguido casi sobre él, mirándolo fijamente y echando humo por sus narices."

Los dos (y Hermione del otro lado del espejo) se quedaron en silencio, pensando acerca del escalofriante relato. Ron tomó súbitamente el espejo y preguntó:

"Hermione, si el hechicero murió, cómo es que se sabe esta historia?"

Harry bufó fastidiado y se lo quitó de las manos. "Eh!" Se quejó el pelirrojo.

"Así no funciona, Ron! Sólo yo puedo hablar a través del espejo!" Le contestó y luego se dirigió al oscuro reflejo del artefacto de comunicación. "Hermione, Ron pregunta cómo es que se sabe esta historia si el hechicero murió sin habérselo contado a nadie?"

"Porque no es real, Harry! Es una especie de fábula o de leyenda acerca de un lugar mágico sin existencia real comprobable."

"Pero… los detalles… las piedras blancas, el gran roble, las manchas de sangre de los sacrificios… son los mismos que Croaker había encontrado y que nos dijo que debíamos buscar." Murmuró el muchacho.

"Pues eso no lo sé. Quizá la escasa información que Croaker y Ollivander habían podido conseguir de libros antiguos provenía de relatos basados en esta narración."

Harry no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado sus esperanzas de encontrar el santuario sagrado Druida habían sido derrumbadas por el descubrimiento de su amiga; a él también le daba la impresión de que era un cuento fantasioso, con magia de un poder incalculable y dragones que hablaban. Pero por otro lado ya había pasado por situaciones similares muchas veces: objetos o lugares que se creían inexistentes y que terminaron por ser reales; además no podía cometer el error de creer que era una fábula y por lo tanto irreal ya que no podía darse el lujo de desechar la búsqueda en el único lugar que faltaba buscar: el bosque de Killykeen, el cual llamativamente al igual que el del cuento estaba rodeado por un lago…

La mente de Harry era en algunos aspectos distinta a la de su brillante amiga. Ésta era una muchacha lúcida e inteligente pero con poca disposición a aceptar fenómenos que escapan de la lógica y la posibilidad irrefutable de la realidad. En cambio, si bien Harry sabía que Hermione era más inteligente que él su mente más abierta le permitía jugar con las posibilidades y no descartar de primera mano situaciones que a priori parecían muy poco probables. Lo que había acabado de escuchar era una bastante precisa descripción de los efectos que producía ese extraño santuario en una persona o algo producto de la febril imaginación del autor? Sería suficientemente poderoso ese lugar como para poder destruir allí la maldita Varita de la Muerte? Aún más, como encargado de la práctica de la asignatura de Defensa de Hogwarts la sola posibilidad de que exista un lugar así resultaría fascinante y un excelente material para los alumnos más avanzados. De pronto Harry tuvo un momento de lucidez al recordar algo.

"Sin embargo ese cuento tiene alguna similitud con el cuento de los Tres Hermanos." Al decir esto escuchó dos sonoros "_qué?"_ provenientes del espejo mágico y de la boca de Ron.

"Se trataba de tres objetos que se creía que no existían, pero al final resultó que sí existían, o no? Además… el cuento de los Tres Hermanos también estaba en un libro de narraciones que se suponía que eran leyendas o mitos."

Luego de algunos instantes de silencio, Hermione contestó: "Eso no tiene nada que ver, Harry. No puedes suponer que porque ese cuento terminó por ser real (por lo menos los objetos mágicos en cuestión) entonces todos tienen que serlo, es una locura!"

Harry sonrió ante la exasperada respuesta de su amiga. "Pues claro que no, pero… el único de nosotros tres que creyó que era cierta fui yo, y al final tuve razón, lo recuerdas?"

La provocación del muchacho tuvo su efecto y sumió en el silencio a Hermione. Harry sonrió nuevamente al imaginarla sentada observando el espejo con su mirada fruncida e intensa y su mente funcionando a toda máquina buscando una respuesta digna.

"No creas que no lo recuerdo, confío en tus instintos. Sólo que este cuento me…"

"Y qué te hace suponer que no podamos estar ante otro de esos relatos antiguos que de una forma u otra ha sido basado en alguna situación real? Sé que las probabilidades son escasas y que el autor ha… digamos… enriquecido el relato con su imaginación, pero no debemos cometer el error de desestimar esa pista por ínfima que parezca."

Harry estaba convencido de que debían seguir buscando pese a que aún no habían tenido suerte alguna; tuvo la extraña sensación de sentirse en Hogwarts como un profesor explicando algo a su alumna predilecta, tal como se había acostumbrado a sentir en sus clases de práctica de Defensa, pero la testarudez de su amiga lo devolvió a la realidad.

"Mira Harry, no estoy queriendo decir que vuelvas… que vuelvan a Inglaterra sin haber buscado en el bosque de Killykeen, sólo que no se hagan muchas ilusiones al respecto. Debo irme, tengo que seguir traduciendo cantidades de pergaminos escritos en runas. Recuerda lo que te he contado sobre Kingsley y sobre el rastro de magia negra!"

"Sí, Hermione, no te preocupes, seremos cuidadosos."

"Harry, dime que tendrás cuidado y que no te expondrás a nada peligroso ni a nada que pueda representar algún peligro!"

"No, no lo haré, no ando por la vida buscando problemas!" Le respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa enternecido por la preocupación de su mejor amiga en él.

"Dile que no se preocupe por mí tampoco." Masculló Ron con cinismo ante la aparente falta de interés de Hermione en el pelirrojo.

"Ya lo sé, pero los problemas suelen encontrarte. Y dile a Ron que tampoco se meta en problemas y que no complique las cosas!"

"No tienes alguna clase a la que asistir?" Le contestó el pelirrojo fastidiado, con sus orejas rojas; Harry se aclaró la garganta.

"Se lo diré. Adios."

"Adiós Harry, te…" Dijo la chica interrumpiéndose para luego continuar. "Te echo de menos."

Con esas últimas palabras, el trozo de espejo mágico se desactivó y recuperó la normal apariencia de un espejo común y corriente. Harry quedó petrificado frente a él no sabiendo qué pensar o qué decir puesto que estaba completamente seguro de que Ron había escuchado eso. Arriesgó una mirada de reojo y creyó notar la mirada escrutadora de su amigo quien estaba sentado cerca de él dentro de la tienda.

Sin decir una palabra se levantó y comenzó a guardar en la mochila la ropa y todo lo que estaba fuera, intentando hacerle creer a Ron que estaba ocupado y que no sucedía nada. Cuando terminó abrió la carpa y salió para respirar el aire que estaba necesitando, con un nudo en su estómago ante lo que estaría pensando su amigo en ese mismo momento.

*****HP*****

Era ya el mediodía y tanto Harry como Ron volvían a subirse a sus escobas después de un rápido y frugal almuerzo que tomaron como descanso en la orilla de un lago y rodeados de suaves y bajas colinas cubiertas de algunos árboles y de hierba de brillante verde, dispuestos a seguir con la cada vez más frustrante búsqueda. Hacía más de tres horas que habían llegado al bosque de Killykeen y habían estado recorriendo por aire y por tierra los contornos del lago de Oughter, buscando en algunos de los tantos bosques dispersos entre la complicada geografía de dicho lago. Al contrario que la Colina de Ward y el bosque de Carnagh (los lugares anteriores en donde ya habían estado buscando el santuario Druida), este último lugar que debían explorar estaba resultando muy difícil de ubicar debido a la extensión y enmarañado contorno del lago: parecían varios lagos de alguna manera entrelazados entre sí de manera caótica, de modo que se podían contar innumerables islas y lenguas de tierra rodeados de agua. Y lo que complicaba aún más las cosas era que cada una de esas islas o lenguas de tierra, y la entera región de los alrededores estaba casi íntegramente cubierta de bosques de distintas clases y especies arbóreas. A los dos amigos les estaba costando una enormidad distinguir cuál de todos era el bosque que buscaban, en donde los antiguos Druidas pudieron (o no) haber emplazado el santuario sagrado que tanto buscaban.

Aceleraron y enfilaron hacia el mayor de los lagos, el que se llamaba Oughter. Estaban despejados y repuestos después del almuerzo, lo que les vendría muy bien para las horas que restaban del día. Harry había estado preocupado durante la mañana por la escasa voluntad de Ron por comunicarse; su magro buen humor se podía deber a muchas cosas pero él sabía que tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho Hermione. Pero durante la comida pareció estar un poco más animado y más comunicativo, así que Harry comenzó a aliviarse un poco; ya bastante tenía con la urgencia por hallar el santuario Druida y tener una posibilidad de deshacerse de la Varita de la Muerte, o con el misterioso rastro de magia oscura que había sido detectado en su aparente dirección hacia Irlanda.

Sin embargo, resultaba paradójico para él sentir que ese comentario de su amiga sobre lo mucho que lo echaba de menos no había sido tan desafortunado después de todo; íntimamente creía que ir soltando pequeñas pistas a lo largo del tiempo podía resultar menos chocante o increíble para Ron el enterarse de lo que tanto ella como Harry sentían el uno por el otro. Sólo esperaba que el pelirrojo no estallara en furia y pudiera sobrellevar semejante noticia, aunque Harry por algún motivo sentía que su amigo muy, muy en el fondo se imaginaba que algo ocurría... u ocurriría; recordaba claramente la cantidad de veces que a lo largo de los años Ron había sospechado que la relación de ambos era algo más que una simple, profunda y hermosa amistad.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza para concentrarse en el terreno que tenía a más de veinte metros bajo sus pies. Ya estaban sobre el agua del Oughter, el lago más grande del complejo de lagos unidos entre sí en un área bastante extensa. Aceleró dejando atrás a Ron y descendió abruptamente hacia su superficie hasta que sólo un metro lo separaba del agua cuya superficie estaba agitada y llena de pequeñas olas producto del fuerte viento; allí aceleró aún más cuidando de que Ron no se quedara demasiado atrás. Su cara comenzó a humedecerse por las salpicaduras del agua pero no le importaba, todo lo contrario; era algo que le fascinaba hacer y que lo llenaba de vida, haciéndole olvidar por unos momentos todos los problemas que lo aquejaban. El vértigo y la velocidad se apreciaban mucho mejor a escasa altitud del agua, y si bien no lograba distinguir su reflejo en su superficie sí podía ver su débil sombra justo debajo suyo, algo increíble en apariencia ya que se hallaba bajo el encantamiento de desilusión para evitar posibles miradas indiscretas. Sabía que Ron podía seguir la estela que dejaba sobre el agua y que además había activado un encantamiento brújula en su Firebolt que la Barredora de Ron podía seguir, pero ambos eran casi invisibles para el resto del mundo.

Volar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, cada vez que lo hacía lo envolvía una sensación de vértigo y adrenalina que lo fascinaba y sentía que era dueño de su destino y de su vida, que la podía manejar y controlar como lo hacía con su escoba. Por eso él creía que el Quidditch le gustaba tanto; atrapar la snitch maniobrando por el aire en su Firebolt era algo que difícilmente cambiaría por algo. Pensaba qué poco faltaba para el lunes siguiente, el día que comenzaría los entrenamientos y la temporada de Quidditch en el Puddlemere, e imploró que no tuviera que perdérselo por estar en Irlanda: sólo faltaban cuatro días para ello.

Miró hacia atrás. Apenas pudo distinguir una débil estela dibujada en la superficie del agua a varios metros por detrás suyo, indicándole que Ron lo seguía a duras penas (y eso que su Firebolt no iba a máxima velocidad); se lo imaginaba maldiciéndolo por no poder alcanzarlo pero feliz y con sus sentidos trastocados por la sensación de velocidad y vértigo, ya que sabía que su amigo también amaba volar en escoba. Pensó que ya debían estar aproximándose a una de las costas del tortuoso lago, y cuando volteó su cabeza una gigantesca explosión estalló en el agua un par de metros delante suyo como si un enorme y pesadísimo objeto hubiera caído estruendosamente al agua frente a él.

La explosión, pesada y contundente, había impactado en el agua tan cerca suyo que era como si alguien le hubiera tirado con algo enorme y apenas errado por un par de metros. En menos de una décima de segundo quedó empapado por la gran cantidad de agua que había sido arrojada al aire y recibió el impacto de la onda expansiva al pasar por encima con su escoba; el cuerpo de Harry salió despedido hacia la costa como si una enorme mano hubiese salido del agua y lo hubiese golpeado desde abajo, aterrizando dolorosamente de espaldas en la hierba de la costa y parte de sus piernas sumergidas en el agua del lago.

*****HP*****


	31. Enemigos invisibles

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**31 – Enemigos invisibles  
**

Harry estaba totalmente desorientado y confundido, no tenía la más remota idea de qué era lo que había ocurrido. Había sido alcanzado por una explosión que había impactado justo frente a él sobre el agua y la aparente onda expansiva de la misma lo había arrojado en dirección a la costa, cayendo en la tierra cubierta de hierba con sus piernas semi- sumergidas en el agua. El dolor en su espalda y cabeza era atroz y tuvo miedo de haberse roto la columna; la respiración comenzó a agitársele del pánico ante semejante posibilidad pero pudo calmarse un poco al descubrir que podía mover los pies, empapados por estar sumergidos en el agua. Intentó controlarse tomando bocanadas de aire y soltándolo de a poco y así controlar su respiración.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos (que le parecieron un siglo) logró controlarse y arriesgó a mover su cabeza hacia un costado; buscaba con sus ojos a Ron o a cualquier cosa que rondase por allí pero no distinguía nada debido a que sus gafas habían salido despedidas en la tremenda caída.

"Ron!" Intentó gritar, pero sólo salió de su boca un débil quejido. Conciente de que su amigo pudo haber sido alcanzado por esa inexplicable explosión se arriesgó aún más y giró su cuerpo muy despacio, comprobando con alivio que no se había roto ningún hueso de milagro. Debía moverse lo más rápido posible ya que Ron podía haber quedado malherido y tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido, pero cuando pudo quedar boca abajo y levantarse con sus brazos el dolor en su espalda casi lo parte al medio y cayó a la hierba con un gruñido. Por suerte notó el bulto de la varita que permanecía en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, con dificultad metió la mano, la sacó y apuntó como pudo a su espalda, murmurando un hechizo que calmaba momentáneamente dolores musculares y que había practicado para sus clases de práctica de Defensa. Para satisfacción de Harry el dolor cedió muchísimo, aunque persistía levemente; eso le dio la pauta de que necesitaba atención médica.

"Accio gafas!" Susurró en cuanto pudo arrodillarse; las gafas chocaron con las piernas de Harry al instante y por suerte no se habían estropeado, pero al mirar hacia abajo notó que por algún motivo el encantamiento desilusionador se había evaporado y era completamente visible. Ahora necesitaba saber dónde había caído su escoba y salir a buscar a su amigo.

Pero en cuanto se puso las gafas su sangre se congeló automáticamente por la horrorosa visión de una figura oscura que se hallaba parada frente a él a unos cuantos metros; la reconoció al instante: la misma figura extraña y angustiante, de capucha negra y contornos difusos que había visto una noche en Hogwarts mientras caminaba con Hermione por la orilla del lago.

Presa del pánico y sin comprender qué hacía esa criatura o ser en Irlanda y cómo lo había encontrado, se paró como pudo y apuntó con su varita a la oscura figura. No podía enfocar su vista correctamente debido al gran golpe que se había dado y la cabeza le zumbaba, pero aún así intentó componerse. Ya era obvio para él que esa cosa había sido la que había producido semejante explosión frente a él mientras volaba al ras del agua y lo había derribado de su escoba

"Quién eres?"

La voz del muchacho sonó ríspida y desesperada, producto del dolor y de la sensación de desorientación que aún lo aquejaba. Se le hizo un nudo en su garganta por la angustia que sintió al preguntarse qué había sido de Ron.

La figura no respondió, y ni siquiera se movía. Sin embargo se percató de que esa cosa no parecía levitar como cuando se la cruzó en el Castillo sino que daba la impresión de que era muy sólido, con piernas y brazos y de que se hallaba parado sobre el suelo verde. Ahora, a la luz del día podía afirmar que había un cuerpo humano debajo de la larga túnica negra que lo envolvía, y de la capucha que una vez más le hizo recordar el encantamiento de ocultación que Croaker y los inefables utilizaban en sus rostros.

"Qué buscas? Dímelo!" Exigió Harry comenzando a perder los estribos. No tenía idea de qué era lo que se proponía ese extraño ser ni por qué se hallaba persiguiéndolo, pero de una forma u otra no podía ser nada bueno; sólo sabía que contaba con un gran poder ya que era capaz de moverse levitando y podía ocultar su cara. Los contornos difusos de la figura hacía la visión más espeluznante todavía... como irradiara alguna clase de... oscuridad.

Harry seguía apuntándole con su varita pero no quería atacar aún ya que no sabía realmente sus intenciones ni a qué se enfrentaba. Volvió a abrir la boca para inquirir al extraño sobre sus intenciones pero luego de un rapidísimo movimiento de su mano el ser hizo que la varita de Harry se soltara de su mano y que saliera despedida lejos sin control. Sorprendido por el movimiento y por no tener más su varita en su mano, resintió súbitamente indefenso y a merced de esa cosa que ya comenzaba a odiar.

Y cometió un gran error: se echó a correr hacia la dirección en donde había sido arrojada su varita para ir a buscarla; no pudo dar ni siquiera tres pasos cuando sintió que una fuerza lo tomaba del cuello levantándolo del suelo casi medio metro. Harry comenzó a sentir que se asfixiaba ya que no podía respirar y llevó sus manos a su garganta en un inútil intento de zafarse de la presión. Comenzó a ver pequeñísimos puntos negros en todo su campo de visión y su mente empezó a abombarse por la falta de oxígeno, y justo cuando creía que perdería el conocimiento esa fuerza que lo sostenía en el aire lo arrojó varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndolo aterrizar de espalda y con otro duro golpe en la escasamente profunda orilla del lago.

Empapado y aspirando precioso aire para recuperar su oxígeno, se levantó como pudo sobre el fango de la costa; tenía que reaccionar y hacer algo, cualquier cosa, porque sino esa cosa terminaría por matarlo, pero los terribles golpes que había sufrido y la escasez de aire le habían entumecido los músculos y se sentía débil y demasiado pesado como para moverse. Se sentía entregado e indefenso sin la varita; el extraño ser estaba a algunos metros de él y no tardó en volver a atacarlo: esta vez Harry sintió que una mano invisible lo tomaba de su torso y lo volvía a arrojar violentamente por el aire. Empapado por el agua y por el fango, aterrizó sobre la hierba dando tumbos aunque por suerte esta vez no sintió ningún golpe de importancia.

Harry se sentía impotente, una marioneta a la merced del desconocido ser y de su inexplicable poder, pero al mismo tiempo la furia le brotaba por todos sus poros.

"_Stupefy_!" Escuchó Harry con alivio; un rayo de luz rojo salió desde algún lugar del aire e impactó en el ser, aunque no tuvo problemas en absorber el hechizo con un escudo defensivo. Un par de segundos después otro hechizo aturdidor volvió a alcanzar a la oscura figura y luego otro más; el ser no tenía problema alguno en absorber el poder de los hechizos que le estaban arrojando pero no lograba darse cuenta desde dónde lo estaban atacando o quién lo estaba haciendo.

Harry sí: aún con el encantamiento desilusionador, Ron lanzaba sus aturdidores desde el aire montado en su escoba. Esa breve pero efectiva distracción le permitió al muchacho lanzarse a correr fuera de la vista del ser en dirección hacia donde pensaba que había sido arrojada su varita; la necesitaba como nunca. Mientras seguía escuchando los hechizos que Ron arrojaba comenzó a buscar cerca de un pequeño árbol por la hierba, agachándose justo a tiempo: una potente maldición estalló en la madera del tronco y la hizo añicos. Deseando febrilmente que su amigo pudiera distraerlo un poco más se escondió detrás de otro árbol contiguo sin dejar de buscar su varita; finalmente la ubicó y prácticamente se tiró encima de ella esquivando otra maldición que le había arrojado la criatura.

Sintió un tremendo alivio al sostener su vieja varita y sentirla en su mano, y más confiado (aunque todavía con mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo) se echó a correr buscando el refugio de un árbol; no podía ver a la oscura figura y además ya no escuchaba los gritos de Ron (de alguna forma su mente se prometió enseñarle a su amigo pelirrojo los hechizos no verbales correctamente si salían de ésta). Salió de detrás del tronco y con el mayor sigilo posible se dirigió hacia donde él pensaba que estaba y se le hizo un nudo en su estómago al ver al alto y oscuro ser apuntando con su varita al cuerpo inerte y ahora completamente visible de Ron. Su amigo permanecía inmóvil flotando a varios centímetros de la superficie del agua y aparentemente el ser había podido defenderse de los ataques aleatorios del pelirrojo y lo había atrapado.

"_Denego_!" Rugió Harry apuntando a Ron justo un par de segundos antes de que el ser disparara un chorro de luz verde. El poderoso escudo protector pudo absorber el impacto asesino a tiempo con un sonoro gong y lo reflejó hacia la oscura figura; el reflejo de la maldición impactó en su escudo protector lanzando miles de haces de luz en todas direcciones.

"Imposible!" Pensó Harry consternado; se había anticipado a la maldad del extraño ser y había esperado que el escudo que había conjurado en el indefenso Ron reflejara esa maldición en el propio ser. El _denego_ era un escudo tan avanzado y tan poderoso que conjurado a la perfección podía absorber cualquier maldición, incluso un _avada kedavra_; Harry lo había practicado muchísimo pero consumía demasiada energía y ya no podría volver a conjurarlo.

La oscura criatura, luego de que sus extraños encantamientos protectores absorbieran la maldición reflejada pro el _denego_, se dio vuelta y contraatacó furiosamente lanzando varias maldiciones que Harry esquivó ocultándose detrás de un gran árbol. Notó que los dolores en su espalda y su pierna estaban volviendo a ser insoportables, pero se alivió al ver que Ron había sido liberado; el ser ahora estaba enfocado en Harry.

"Corre Ron! Ve a buscar ayuda!" Le gritó Harry mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos para mantener ocupado y a raya a la criatura. Sabía que Kingsley y los Aurores los buscarían por el bosque de Killykeen y quería aferrarse a esa esperanza.

"No Harry! No me iré de aquí!" Gritó recomponiéndose y corriendo detrás de un árbol para intentar ayudar a su amigo.

"Sí lo harás! La ayuda viene en camino... sólo encuéntralos!" Le ordenó Harry mientras su _protego_ absorbía un chorro de luz roja. Ron estaba fuera de estado para estas cosas y él no podría proteger a ambos al mismo tiempo; necesitaba que su amigo se fuera de allí y que hallara a Kingsley.

El ser y Harry se lanzaban maldiciones uno al otro a unos diez o doce metros de distancia, pero mientras el muchacho permanecía oculto tras un árbol y con su _protego_ activo, el ser no parecía necesitar esconderse y se bastaba con sus escudos defensivos de protección para diluir los ataques de Harry. Ya no veía a Ron por ninguna parte y esperaba que efectivamente haya ido a buscar a Kingsley y sus Aurores.

Ya no podía contener la andanada de maldiciones que el ser oscuro le arrojaba continuamente y en un estado de desesperación convocó a la Firebolt con su varita rezando de que estuviera cerca. Una maldición estalló con tanta fuerza sobre el tronco del árbol en el que él se ocultaba que lo cortó en dos y comenzó a derrumbarse sobre él. Apenas pudo salir de allí inmerso en el estruendoso ruido de miles de ramas cayendo al suelo; corrió hacia otro árbol y otra maldición lo impactó en su espalda. Su escudo pudo absorber gran parte del hechizo pero salió arrojado hacia delante; sin dudar pero con sumo esfuerzo por sus dolores se levantó y corrió a esconderse detrás de otro árbol. La escoba finalmente apareció, se montó hábilmente a ella cuando pasó a su lado y salió disparado como una flecha hacia arriba, alejándose de su atacante.

Comenzó a sobrevolar las bajas colinas cubiertas de hierba a toda velocidad y mirando cada tanto detrás suyo pero por suerte la criatura no lo estaba persiguiendo.

"Cómo demonios llegó esa cosa hasta Irlanda? Donde estaba su escoba?" Razonaba el muchacho aliviado de sentir el viento golpeando su cara sucia por el lodo. Divisó un bosque y enfiló hacia allí, pero cuando descendió un poco una maldición pasó rozándole la cabeza. Desvió su trayectoria y disparó con su varita un hechizo de contraataque que erró por mucho; otra maldición rozó la punta delantera de su escoba y de nuevo tuvo que realizar una maniobra evasiva, esta vez hacia la izquierda. En el giro miró hacia abajo y vio al ser oscuro disparándole, a no mucha distancia de donde él estaba.

Exasperado por la insistencia del ser e ignorando cómo pudo recorrer toda esa distancia sin escoba lanzó un aturdidor que fue absorbido por las defensas del ser. Volvió a cambiar de dirección y subiendo aún más se dirigió hacia el otro lado para poner distancia. Unos instantes después volaba sobre uno de los tantos lagos de la región; ya se había olvidado de buscar el bosque de Killykeen y sólo deseaba escapar del ser y de su extraño y enorme poder. Ron y los Aurores no aparecían por ningún lado y la tarde no tardaría en hacerse noche; Harry no sabía qué hacer.

No podía enfrentar a esa cosa ya que le daba la impresión de que contaba con un tremendo poder y él estaba muy golpeado y adolorido, pero no quería huir, no debía. No sabía si Ron encontraría a la junta ministerial que venía en ayuda, y si no los hallaba él volvería a buscarlo y su vida correría gran peligro. Siguió atravesando el lago a toda velocidad y ante el recuerdo del estallido que lo había derribado de su escoba decidió subir un poco; la costa y el bosque que se podía vislumbrar allí se acercaban a gran velocidad y mientras Harry discernía sobre lo que debía hacer recordó con amargura el espejo mágico: una posibilidad de pedir refuerzos alertando a Hermione desvanecida por haber perdido la mochila en su primer encontronazo con el ser oscuro.

Ya sobre la costa, aceleró subiendo para pasar justo por encima de los incontables árboles del bosque que estaba atravesando por encima y a lo lejos divisó algunas escobas maniobrando y dando giros, y gran cantidad de chorros de luz.

Angustiado por creer que Ron estaba siendo atacado aceleró su Firebolt a su máxima velocidad enfilando hacia la lucha aérea. El paisaje debajo pasaba vertiginosamente como manchas ante la velocidad de su escoba; jamás había exigido así a la Firebolt pero necesitaba llegar allí cuanto antes. En apenas un par de minutos ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para distinguir varios magos en sus escobas arrojándose hechizos y maldiciones unos a otros, y Harry no tardó en percatarse de que se trataba de Aurores ataviados en sus uniformes y de algunos mortífagos, con sus características capuchas negras cubriéndoles la cabeza.

"De dónde demonios han salido?" Se preguntó Harry por la aparición de los magos oscuros en esa zona de Irlanda. No sólo ese oscuro y poderoso ser lo había encontrado en los alrededores del bosque de Killykeen sino que también cinco o seis mortífagos según podía contar; ya era demasiado evidente que el ser oscuro y los mortífagos estaban relacionados entre sí.

Siguió avanzando acercándose cada vez más; no podía distinguir cuál de todos ellos era Ron pero vio con desesperación cómo uno de los magos era perseguido por dos mortífagos y era brutalmente atacado con andanadas de maldiciones. El mago apenas podía esquivar los hechizos y realizaba maniobras para intentar despistar a sus perseguidores pero una maldición impactó en la parte trasera de su escoba, haciendo que la misma perdiera totalmente el control y estallara en llamas. El mago cayó de la escoba y comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo desde una gran altura, hacia una muerte segura. Harry aceleró apuntando su escoba hacia el mago que caía y gritó desesperado con su varita en mano:

"_Arresto Momentum_!"

La velocidad de caída del mago disminuyó drásticamente, y éste impactó en el suelo herboso con mucha menos fuerza. Harry aterrizó al lado del cuerpo tendido en la hierba para ver si era Ron, pero notó con asombro que se trataba de Kingsley.

"Kingsley! Estás bien? Háblame!"

El Ministro abrió los ojos y al enfocarlos en Harry se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula. Dolorido como estaba, se incorporó con la ayuda del muchacho y se sentó.

"Harry, por Merlín! Has sido tú? Pensé que... me estrellaría en el suelo y que no sobreviviría..." Se interrumpió cuando una queja de dolor brotó de su boca al levantarse. "Gracias, te debo la vida, muchacho."

Kingsley apoyó su mano en un hombro de Harry, no para expresar agradecimiento sino para sostenerse; el Ministro parecía estar sufriendo por estar parado.

"Kingsley, qué haces aquí? Casi te matas cayendo desde semejante altura..."

"Estábamos buscándote y nos topamos repentinamente con seis mortífagos que salieron de la nada, como si estuvieran esperándonos. Ansío cruzarme con Robbin cuando vuelva y arrojárselos encima!"

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso! Eres el Ministro, no debes... no tienes que..." Intentó decirle Harry, convencido del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo el Ministro; Kingsley era un hechicero muy capaz y talentoso, uno de los más poderosos de los últimos años, pero el muchacho no consideraba prudente que un mago de semejante rango tuviera que correr tantos riesgos.

"Harry, soy el Ministro, por lo tanto decido qué hacer y qué no! Además lo que está sucediendo aquí no es para que se entere cualquiera, lo sabes, verdad?" Lo interrumpió Kingsley con autoridad, y luego continuó con su acostumbrada cordialidad. "Gracias por tu preocupación, pero como también le he dicho a Hermione..."

"Ella está aquí?"

"No, quería venir pero la obligué a quedarse en Hogwarts."

"Has visto a Ron?" Preguntó Harry intranquilo.

"A Ron? Sí, nos encontramos con él, nos estaba buscando y antes de que dijera nada aparecieron los mortífagos."

Súbitamente ambos se miraron abriendo los ojos desmedidamente. "Los mortífagos!"

Con el incidente de la caída de Kingsley ambos se habían olvidado que allí arriba aún se libraba una batalla. El problema era que el antiguo Auror ya no tenía escoba, pero lo solucionó en forma práctica.

"_Accio escoba_!" Dijo Kingsley; unos segundos después una figura alargada volaba hacia él.

"Derribé a un mortífago algunos minutos atrás, así que se la pediré prestado."

Harry sonrió mientras el Ministro se montaba y pateaba el suelo para elevarse rumbo a la acción, seguido de la Firebolt de Harry.

*****HP*****

La batalla aérea no duró mucho tiempo más, y cada uno de los cinco mortífagos fueron derribados de sus escobas. Harry partió en dos la escoba de uno de ellos y cuando caía utilizó el mismo hechizo que había usado con Kingsley para que no se matara (aunque dejó que la caída fuerte lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se quebrara algunos huesos); Ron se las había ingeniado para permanecer sobre su escoba pese a que la misma estaba visiblemente averiada, y sobre el final pudo derribar al último mortífago que quedaba y que se había dado a la fuga. Los Aurores se habían encargado del resto.

Algunos minutos después los mortífagos estaban acostados sobre el suelo, inmovilizados mágicamente con el hechizo _incárcero_ para ser llevados al Ministerio. Harry estaba feliz de ver a su amigo Ron sano y salvo, y éste estaba feliz de ver a Harry con vida, pero la felicidad era a medias: además de que sabían que ese ser oscuro y poderoso aún se debía encontrar por allí, uno de los Aurores estaba terriblemente herido y yacía sobre la hierba ensangrentado e inconsciente. Víctima de una potente maldición seccionadora, le faltaba parte de un brazo y sus dos piernas estaban rotas; Robbards le había curado algunas heridas y había estabilizado las hemorragias del brazo y de las piernas, pero el Auror necesitaba atención médica urgente.

"Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo cuanto antes, sino no pasará de la noche." Dijo murmurando el otro Auror.

"De acuerdo. Estás a cargo. El Ministro y yo nos encargaremos de llevar a estos mortífagos al Ministerio para..."

"No, Robbards. Me quedaré con Harry y Ron." Dijo conjurando un objeto parecido a un trofeo de casi medio metro de alto; lo apoyó en el suelo y con su varita exclamó: "_Portus_!"

"Este traslador te llevará directamente hasta el Atrio del Ministerio. Una vez allí llama a Monfillus y a Petrearca, quienes deben estar allí esperándome y metan estos mortífagos en las mazmorras." Le ordenó Kingsley, y luego continuó. "Los quiero vivos, Robbards. Evita que se suiciden, los necesitamos vivos de la misma forma que necesitamos el agua."

El jefe de los Aurores lo miró asintiendo, pero justo cuando los dos Aurores se desaparecían, preguntó.

"Y qué hay de Potter y Weasley? Por qué se quedará usted con ellos?"

"Ya lo sabes, no podemos informarte al respecto... y no debo aclararte que yo no estuve aquí ni tampoco qué está sucediendo."

La voz de Kingsley no admitía discusión. Harry recordaba que Robbards estaba enterado que él era el amo de la Varita de la Muerte, pero no se había enterado de más nada. El jefe de los Aurores asintió y uniendo a los mortífagos con un nuevo _incárcero_ tomó el traslador y desapareció un par de segundos después.

Harry se quedó mirando el vacío en donde había estado parado Robbards; aún creía que era absurdo que el Ministro y el jefe de los Aurores estuvieran juntos en Irlanda con los consiguientes riesgos de que algo sucediera y que la comunidad mágica se quedara sin dos de sus máximos referentes.

"Qué sucedió, Harry? Pudiste deshacerte de esa cosa oscura?" Le preguntó Ron una vez solos; Harry lo vio aterrado al recordar al ser oscuro ya que nunca antes lo había visto.

"No, sólo pude escaparme cuando apareciste y lo atacaste. Aproveché la distracción y pude huir; gracias, compañero."

"No, Harry. Gracias a ti por salvarme la vida... de nuevo. Pensé que ya estaba muerto cuando esa cosa oscura me tenía inmovilizado en el aire... a propósito, qué escudo fue el que utilizaste para defenderme? Creía que el _Avada Kedavra_ no podía ser interceptado ni absorbido."

"Se llama _denego_, no es un escudo de protección ya que no sirven con las maldiciones imperdonables. Es un encantamiento espejo que refleja el hechizo que te arrojan, pero consume gran parte de la energía de tu núcleo mágico." Respondió Harry.

Ron puso su típica cara de incredulidad. "Vaya, parece que me estoy perdiendo de mucho en tus clases de práctica de Defensa en Hogwarts."

"Te lo enseñaré, si quieres." Le ofreció Harry.

"Claro que quiere. Lo necesitará para cuando aplique como aspirante a Auror." Agregó Kingsley.

Ron frunció su entrecejo, confundido. "Auror yo?"

"Sí, Ron. Lo serás, dentro de algunos años pero lo serás; ya lo sabes."

La críptica afirmación por parte del mismísimo Ministro de Magia infló de orgullo al pelirrojo, cuyo rostro no podía ocultar su satisfacción y su orgullo. Harry sonrió, satisfecho al ver a su mejor amigo orgulloso de sí mismo; al fin y al cabo él también sabía que Ron sería un gran Auror.

*****HP*****

"Entonces, qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora?"

"Errr... bueno, estábamos buscando el bosque de Killykeen antes de que ese ser oscuro nos atacara." Contestó Harry, visiblemente confundido ya que era el Ministro de Magia el que le preguntaba qué hacer; Ron notó su confusión y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Estaban sentados sobre la hierba de un verdor imposible, descansando un poco del trajín de los últimos acontecimientos y recuperando energía; Kingsley aún sentía dolores por el impacto de la caída, y él mismo (gracias a su extensa carrera como Auror) tuvo que calmar los dolores de la espalda y piernas de Harry con algunos hechizos calmantes.

"Y tienen algún mapa o alguna indicación? Recuerdo que Hermione se había tomado el trabajo de redactar algunos pergaminos y dibujar un mapa de Irlanda para ustedes." Volvió a preguntar Kingsley.

"Errr... sí los tenía pero... los he perdido cuando la criatura o lo que sea que fuera nos atacó."

Kingsley no hizo caso a la sensación de arrepentimiento de Harry por haber perdido el material que les había dado su amiga para el viaje y prosiguió. "Pero los has leído, verdad? Puedes recordar qué es lo que hay que buscar?"

Ahora Harry veía las intenciones de Kingsley; buscaba un plan de acción que les permitiera llevar a cabo la misión lo más rápido posible: buscar el huidizo bosque de Killykeen y explorarlo íntegramente hasta dar con el santuario Druida si era que existía; era el último lugar en donde buscarían ya que no sabían (ni ellos ni Croaker u Ollivander) sobre otro sitio que pudiera albergar ese lugar mágico.

"Sí, sabemos que probablemente esté en un claro dentro de un bosque tupido o muy poco accesible. También que habría que buscar indicios de grandes piedras blancas, un gran roble o rastros de sacrificios, pero…" Harry se interrumpió un par de segundos y prosiguió un poco desanimado ante la escasez de información de que disponían. "Han pasado siglos, no podemos buscar rastros de nada porque seguramente se habrán borrado, y dudo sinceramente que ningún roble viva tanto tiempo."

"Sí, y creemos que será difícil también buscar piedras blancas ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo que seguramente habrán sido cubiertas por la vegetación." Agregó Ron.

"Bien. Debo reconocer que es poca información como para buscar algo así en un bosque extenso. Han podido establecer una estrategia de búsqueda mientras sobrevolaban la zona? Es una región muy complicada, repleta de pequeños lagos, islotes y en su mayor parte cubierta por muchos bosques."

"Hemos buscado por horas por toda la región norte del complejo de lagos, pero hay bosques por doquier que se extienden hacia todos lados. Hemos revisado algunos bosques pero no podemos decir a ciencia cierta si alguno de ellos era el de Killykeen."

Kingsley miró a Harry pensativo. "El bosque en cuestión se halla en una larga extensión de tierra que divide el lago Oughter del resto de los lagos. Es el más extenso de todos y es característico porque normalmente es muy brumoso."

"Bien, entonces partamos. Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes." Sugirió Harry.

"Espera. Háblame sobre esa cosa oscura que han mencionado." Dijo el Ministro.

"Pues… ya lo había visto en Hogwarts aunque nadie sabe cómo ingresó a los terrenos ni cómo pudo salir. Es… oscuro, y tiene un gran poder; casi me mata sin esfuerzo y sólo me salvé gracias a que Ron apareció en el momento indicado."

"Y casi me mata a mi también, aunque no hace falta ser muy poderoso para hacerlo, verdad?" Bromeó el pelirrojo guiñándole el ojo a Harry. "Harry me salvó pero aún no comprendo cómo llegó aquí a Irlanda o por qué nos persigue."

"Peor aún, no sabemos quién es." Agregó Harry.

"Owens me ha contado hace algunos días sobre ese incidente en el Colegio… perdón Harry, pero has dicho _quién es_? Acaso crees que es un ser humano?" Preguntó Kingsley sin entender.

"Sí, estoy seguro. Era una figura humana, pero no pude verle el rostro ya que estaba cubierto con una capucha y un encantamiento que se la ocultaba."

"Como el que utilizan los inefables." Susurró Kingsley.

"Usted no creerá que es un inefable arrepentido, cierto?" Preguntó Ron algunos segundos después.

"Hmm… no, no lo creo Ronald. Pero volvamos a nuestro plan: puede haber escapado al saber que sus colegas han sido derrotados y atrapados, pero no sería sabio suponer que ya no existe posibilidad alguna de que nos encuentre."

"Lo mejor sería separarnos, así podríamos abarcar más territorio en menos tiempo, pero no es prudente hacerlo. Debemos permanecer juntos mientras recorremos la zona en las escobas."

Los dos amigos asintieron; ellos tampoco pensaban que ir cada uno por su lado fuera una buena idea.

"Y utilizaremos encantamientos desilusionadores hasta que localicemos el bosque."

"Hmm… yo tenía un encantamiento desilusionador y así y todo ese ser oscuro pudo encontrarme y derribarme de la escoba." Opinó Harry.

"Es mejor ser casi invisibles que nada, Harry. Además mi encantamiento desilusionador es más potente que el que se hicieron a ustedes mismos." Concluyó el Ministro, y levantándose dijo: "Suficiente descanso. En marcha, pero antes de ir al bosque de Killykeen debemos buscar tu mochila, Harry; es importante que la recuperemos."

Harry volvió a asentir mientras se montaban en sus escobas; además del espejo mágico que Sirius le había regalado, en la mochila se hallaba la capa de invisibilidad. Ni él ni Kingsley tenían intención alguna de dejar abandonada en Irlanda a una de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

*****HP*****

Mientras sobrevolaban el extenso y sinuoso lago de Oughter Harry tenía la sensación de que las cosas estaban retomando su cauce normal. La búsqueda del bosque de Killykeen estaba tomando mucho tiempo debido a la gran cantidad de bosques en los alrededores, pero por lo menos el ritmo de la búsqueda era intenso y continuo, sin distracciones ni contratiempos; además habían podido encontrar la mochila, hundida en el agua cerca de la orilla del lago en donde había sido atacado sorpresivamente por el ser oscuro.

Kingsley giró siguiendo la tortuosa costa del lago y se adentró en tierra, sobrevolando el enésimo bosque del lago. Harry y Ron lo seguían por detrás, y rápidamente se percataron de que no era el lugar que buscaban porque el bosque era ralo y demasiado pequeño, con árboles altísimos. El Ministro volvió a girar hacia el lago indicándoles con su brazo la dirección a seguir.

Pronto sobrevolaban en formación sobre las agitadas aguas, producto del viento que por esa región ya parecía una constante. Las enormes nubes tapaban cualquier rayo de sol que pudiera filtrarse y por consiguiente la claridad de la tarde comenzaba lentamente a desaparecer; otro día pasaba sin novedades en la ya desesperanzadora búsqueda del santuario mágico Druida. Era la última oportunidad de hallarlo, el último lugar que quedaba por registrar pero les estaba resultando difícil por la complejidad del terreno circundante al lago Oughter. Ni siquiera con la experiencia de Kingsley podían encontrarlo.

"Allí!" Gritó el Ministro apuntando hacia otra zona boscosa en la orilla opuesta. Su capa flameaba ruidosamente por la velocidad que llevaban.

"Que sea, que sea, maldito bosque Druida!"

Harry escuchó el grito de exasperación de Ron, quien volaba justo a su lado, y soltó una risa; a decir verdad él también rogaba que esta vez tuvieran más suerte.

Pero la suerte iba a seguir siéndole esquiva a Harry; un furibundo y centelleante haz de luz roja pasó entre las escobas de los dos amigos chamuscando sus ropas por su gran intensidad, e impactó en la parte trasera de la escoba de Kingsley; las ramitas de la cola se prendieron fuego y la escoba comenzó a zigzaguear fuera de control. Los dos amigos miraron instantáneamente hacia atrás y descubrieron con horror que el ser oscuro los seguía a varios metros de distancia, volando en una escoba.

Mientras Kingsley dominaba su escoba prestada apagando el incendio con su varita cambió rápidamente de dirección y se elevó justo a tiempo para esquivar otra maldición; tanto Harry como Ron rompieron formación y se desviaron cada uno por su lado para distraer al atacante y dividir fuerzas. El ser oscuro dejó de atacar a Kingsley por el momento y emprendió una persecución sobre Harry, quien aceleró al máximo su Firebolt haciendo maniobras evasivas para evitar ser impactado; giraba bruscamente cada vez que podía, buscando obtener un ángulo para contraatacar pero era imposible atinarle a su blanco a tamaña velocidad; había perdido de vista a Ron y a Kingsley, pero no podía deshacerse del persecutor. Esquivó un par de maldiciones cambiando de dirección y decidió súbitamente descender en picada, y sin aminorar su velocidad se internó en medio de un bosque. No era un bosque denso, pero a duras penas podía maniobrar entre los árboles esquivándolos; buscaba que el ser oscuro se estrellase contra alguno de los anchos y altos troncos. Pero un par de rápidas miradas hacia atrás le indicaron que ya no lo perseguía.

Atravesó todo el bosque y giró subiendo para volver por donde venía; si no lo perseguía seguramente había ido a por los otros dos. Aceleró a fondo y se agachó contra el palo de la escoba para minimizar la resistencia del aire, y un par de minutos después alcanzó a divisar a Kingsley y a Ron a lo lejos siendo atacados. Lanzó un aturdidor desde allí para distraer al ser oscuro pero erró el tiro ya que aún estaba lejos; siguió acercándose observando que la escoba de Kingsley estaba muy dañada y se comportaba erráticamente, y los giros desesperados de Ron para eludir a su atacante. De pronto una maldición roja impactó al pelirrojo de lleno y sin ningún hechizo de protección que lo protegiera.

"No! Ron!" Gritó desesperado Harry impotente, viendo cómo el cuerpo inerte de su amigo caía al suelo sin control por detrás de un grupo pequeño de árboles que obstaculizaron su visión.

Rezando de que su amigo no se haya matado en la caída y furioso como nunca lanzó otro aturdidor con tanta vehemencia que impactó en el escudo protector del ser oscuro generando un intenso brillo y una infinidad de chispas; su ira lo había enceguecido y siguió arrojando un aturdidor detrás de otro, obligando al ser oscuro a defenderse con toda su energía y a esquivar la temeraria embestida del muchacho. Kingsley aprovechó el momento de desconcierto del ser oscuro y contraatacó como pudo desde su inestable escoba exigiendo aún más el escudo defensivo del enemigo. Harry pasó a su lado vehementemente y giró raudamente para seguir atacándolo, pero el Ministro estaba en problemas: un nuevo hechizo golpeó su escoba y Kingsley comenzó a precipitarse rápidamente hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo; afortunadamente se hallaba a escasa altura. El ser oscuro no le dio respiro y le lanzó un par de maldiciones de color amarillo que el ex Auror pudo contener con sus encantamientos de protección, pero una tercera maldición terminó por destruir su escudo y arrojó a Kingsley violentamente hacia atrás.

Harry no dudó y apuntando a la parte trasera de la escoba del ser oscuro lanzó un _diffindo_ con todas sus fuerzas. El hechizo impactó de lleno e hizo saltar pedazos de madera por todos lados; la parte trasera se separó violentamente y el ser oscuro comenzó a caer como un bólido. Sin darle respiro Harry descendió bruscamente y siguió atacándolo mientras caía, pero el hechicero en vez de estamparse contra el suelo herboso aterrizó suavemente en forma inexplicable.

"_Deprimo_!" Gritó Harry; el suelo debajo del ser oscuro estalló y arrojó tierra y rocas por doquier con un estallido seco.

"_Flipendo_!"

Aún desde su escoba, lanzó un hechizo contra un cercano y enorme tronco de árbol que estaba tirado en el suelo; el tronco tomó impulso y ganando una gran velocidad se llevó por delante violentamente al ser oscuro que aún estaba recuperándose de la explosión en la tierra que Harry había producido.

Harry descendió buscando a Kingsley pero no lo halló, y presa del pánico aceleró subiendo para pasar por encima del grupo de árboles que tenía cerca para ir a buscar a Ron; luego de un par de minutos lo divisó y descendió nuevamente. Necesitaba saber que no le había pasado nada, que él estaba bien pero no tenía mucho tiempo ya que el hechicero enemigo se repondría de un momento a otro y volvería más furioso todavía.

Kingsley estaba con el pelirrojo. El Ministro estaba mal herido y con sus túnicas chamuscadas por el último impacto que hizo añicos su escudo protector, pero estaba entero y agachado sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Ron.

"Ron! Qué le sucede?"

Kingsley se sorprendió ante el grito de angustia de Harry; seguramente creía que aún seguía luchando en el aire con el ser oscuro.

"Estaba consciente pero tuve que desmayarlo por los dolores que sufría. En la caída se rompió la columna y las dos piernas, y además tiene una herida cortante en un brazo."

Harry no podía creer el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Este viaje a Irlanda iba a ser una travesía tranquila desprovista de peligros en donde ambos intentarían componer su vieja y necesaria amistad, pero ahora se hallaba tirado en el suelo con la columna destrozada y manchas de sangre por doquier.

"Necesita atención médica urgente, Harry. Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo ahora mismo!"

El muchacho no respondía. Recordaba con amargura la vez que lo había hallado desangrándose por un corte en su garganta, sobre las piernas de Hermione. Harry negaba con su cabeza, no quería creer que su amigo estuviera de nuevo con su vida pendiendo de un hilo.

"Harry, escúchame!" Le gritó Kingsley para sacarlo del sopor. "Debemos volver a Inglaterra, ahora!"

Harry asintió sin abrir la boca. Quería encontrar el santuario sagrado Druida y así poder deshacerse del poder de la Varita de la Muerte, pero eso ya no le importaba; sólo quería que su amigo sobreviviera, que no le quedara ningún vestigio de sus heridas. El Ministro conjuró un nuevo objeto similar al trofeo anterior y balbuceando algunas palabras en latín que Harry no comprendió lo apoyó en el suelo.

"_Portus_!"

"Bien, el traslador se activará en un minuto y nos llevará directamente al hospital de San Mungo. Tú también necesitas atención médica." Dijo Kingsley con su tranquila voz; era cierto, la espalda y la pierna de Harry le dolían horrores y los hechizos sedativos ya casi no le hacían efecto.

Unos segundos después, el traslador comenzó a brillar y Kingsley le puso una mano encima con la otra tomando un brazo de Ron, y cuando Harry iba a tocarlo una incontenible oleada de una extraña energía lo golpeó y lo arrojó varios metros de donde estaba; apenas cayó al suelo despatarrado se levantó con su varita en mano y notó que a su alrededor había troncos, ramas y toda clase de deshechos; aparentemente no sólo él había salido despedido por el aire sino también casi toda la vegetación que se hallaba cerca. Pero Kingsley y Ron ya no estaban.

"Maldición! Otra vez no, es que nunca se cansa?" Exclamó al aire cuando mirando hacia todos lados para buscar la fuente de semejante poder vio que el ser oscuro se había aparecido no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

Harry se lanzó a correr para ir por su escoba, la cual también había sido arrastrada varios metros por la potente ola de energía. En la carrera una maldición proveniente del persistente hechicero oscuro estalló sobre el suelo a centímetros de sus pies y lo hizo volar por el aire; cuando cayó de espaldas sintió nuevamente el dolor que lo aquejaba desde hacía rato pero como pudo se levantó de nuevo y utilizó su varita para protegerse.

Su _protego_ fue efectivo ya que absorbió una maldición que iba directo hacia él, y una vez que llegó a donde estaba tirada su escoba la tomó y salió volando justo cuando otra maldición estallaba detrás de él. Harry no subió sino que decidió volar a baja altura para poder tener mejor puntería; giró hacia la derecha y lanzó un aturdidor que rozó al ser oscuro sin atinarle, esquivando un par de chorros de luz amarilla que lo hubiesen derribado sin miramientos. Intuyó que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más otro intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones ya que el hechicero era más poderoso que él y además estaba sumamente cansado. Tenía que escapar.

Volvió a girar esta vez hacia la izquierda para internarse en el lago que tenía frente a él; las maldiciones pasaban rozándolo y comenzó a maniobrar su escoba para no ser un blanco tan fácil. Para su exasperación y terror, al mirar hacia atrás vio que el ser oscuro lo perseguía de nuevo volando en otra escoba, presumiblemente conjurada ya que las demás estaban todas destruidas.

"Demonios! Demonios! Demonios!" Rugía Harry una y otra vez agobiado por la presión de verse en peligro de muerte nuevamente. Aceleró todo lo que pudo hasta que la velocidad fue tal que el vértigo lo sobrecogió; en cualquier otra ocasión estaría disfrutando de su escoba a semejante velocidad pero ahora sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar. La costa se acercaba velozmente y tuvo que subir repentinamente para esquivar el frondoso y oscuro bosque que se alzaba desde la orilla. Cuando sobrevolaba vertiginosamente las copas de los incontables árboles sin pensarlo se lanzó en picada y girando se internó en dicho bosque a través de un hueco entre el ramaje. De repente se vio envuelto en una bruma que interfería con su campo de visión, y mientras dudaba entre seguir por allí o subir para salir de la niebla un potente haz de luz proveniente desde atrás le indicó que el hechicero aún estaba tras él; le rozó un brazo quemándolo y estalló algunos metros delante contra un árbol, ocasionando una brillante explosión; Harry esquivó a duras penas el árbol en llamas pero ya no veía nada ya que sus gafas se habían empañado.

El inesperado golpe de una gran rama contra su pecho no fue en sí muy doloroso, pero sí lo fue su caída. Afortunadamente no se había golpeado con ninguna otra rama mientras se precipitaba al suelo, sino no se hubiera podido levantar nunca más.

Insultando empleando todas las maldiciones que conocía, se levantó del suelo cubierto de hojarasca y con un dolor lacerante en su espalda y pierna empuñó su varita en silencio. No oía nada; estaba parado en medio de un bosque tan espeso y brumoso que apenas podía ver algo, era un lugar extraño que le producía una intensa sensación de electricidad en todo su cuerpo y sentía algo en el ambiente, como una presencia omnipresente e invisible que no podía explicarse.

Se dio vuelta con el corazón en la boca al escuchar un lejano ruido y en cuanto vio la terrorífica imagen del ser oscuro envuelto en la neblina yendo hacia él se echó a correr. Las piernas ya no le respondían y el dolor de espalda lo estaba matando, y mientras huía de la fantasmagórica figura que iba hacia él levitando por sobre el suelo del bosque intuyó que ya no podría escapar por más tiempo y que ese extraño bosque sería su tumba. Corría rengueando, esquivando ramas y raíces y arrojando algún que otro aturdidor hacia atrás, sólo para demorar un poco más lo inevitable. Sabía que las protecciones del hechicero eran demasiado poderosas y que él estaba agotado, que no lograría derribarlo. Una maldición brillante iluminó la bruma y pasó rozándolo, trastabilló y a duras penas pudo mantener el equilibrio para seguir huyendo.

No importara hacia donde huyera, aquel ser oscuro siempre parecía estar sobre él. Eso lo llenaba de pánico y de impotencia, y además parecía estar jugando con él como si fuera una especie de cacería en la cual se tomaba todo el tiempo para acorralarlo y regodearse en su crueldad antes de matarlo. Harry seguía corriendo como podía, sus pasos eran torpes y su sus dolores ya lo estaban venciendo. La bruma nuevamente se iluminó y se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar otra maldición que hubiese impactado en su cabeza; sentía la furia manar de él por la desesperante situación de no poder hacer nada más que apuntar la varita hacia atrás y contraatacar ciegamente.

Luego de levantarse con sumo esfuerzo, rengueó un trecho y tropezó con una raíz de un enorme árbol; era difícil ver con tanta bruma y con sus gafas empañadas. Intentó levantarse pero sólo pudo lograr arrodillarse y sostenerse con sus brazos; miró hacia atrás y ya no se sorprendió de ver al oscuro personaje levitando hacia él con su varita apuntándole. Su fin estaba al caer, y decenas de imágenes cruzaron como ráfagas su mente en unos pocos segundos. Ya no podría saber si Ron se recuperaría, ni podría seguir con sus clases de defensa en Hogwarts, ni tampoco volver a ver a Teddy; había fallado en su promesa de permanecer al lado de su ahijado y de cuidarlo siempre; su destino sería igual al de Sirius. Harry gateaba arrastrándose por el suelo de hojarasca casi inconscientemente, abatido y esperando el golpe de gracia del hechicero oscuro. Su garganta se le cerró con un nudo cuando su mente reflejó la imagen de Hermione: su hermoso rostro, su risa, sus abrazos, sus gestos de sabelotodo… ya no podría disfrutarla más ni soñar con estar con ella por siempre.

Un extraño y grave zumbido inundó repentinamente sus oídos. Creyó que se trataba del hechicero y ya sin fuerzas, aquejado por dolores insoportables cayó a la hojarasca abatido y rendido, sentado mirando hacia su enemigo. Enarboló su varita dispuesto a luchar hasta el último segundo aunque sabía que sus fuerzas ya lo habían abandonado pero notó que el ser oscuro ya no lo perseguía; se había detenido a pocos metros de él y parecía estar siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por alguna especie de fuerza invisible; sus oscuros contornos difusos se evaporaban por un inexistente viento y su terrible figura se volvía nítida. Harry podía ver cómo luchaba contra algo que no podía ver, contra una fuerza imperceptible que finalmente lo doblegó e hizo que saliera despedido hacia atrás, con su oscura capa flameando descontroladamente… hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque y en la bruma.

Harry permaneció allí largos minutos, con sus ojos abiertos por el estupor ante lo que había presenciado; su varita seguía lista (aunque su brazo ya casi no podía sostenerla) ya que esperaba que el hechicero oscuro retornase de un momento a otro… pero nada sucedió.

Con su respiración entrecortada por los profundos dolores que sentía, se arrastró hacia un viejo tronco que estaba cerca suyo y se levantó aferrándose a él. Sintió como si una docena de cuchillos se clavaran en su pierna pero una vez que pudo pararse se apoyó contra el mismo tronco. No sabía dónde estaba, sólo que era un bosque extraño, distinto a los que había visto antes. Ya no escuchaba ese bajo e inquietante zumbido y la bruma en ese sector no era tan espesa.

Miró brevemente por donde había venido, y no pudo creer que haya recorrido tanta distancia arrastrándose desde aquel enorme árbol hasta donde estaba ahora. Miró hacia la dirección contraria y creyó ver un claro o una zona menos densa del bosque pero tuvo que agachar la cabeza y cerrar sus ojos cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y sabía que nadie lo encontraría en ese lugar… un lugar que le parecía lejanamente familiar, o como si fuera producto de su imaginación. Con su mente zumbando por el esfuerzo y los dolores que lo estaban torturando hizo un último y colosal esfuerzo y comenzó a caminar hacia ese claro… pero unos pocos metros más allá se derrumbó vencido por su maltrecha pierna, arrodillado y sosteniéndose con sus brazos. Con la escasa lucidez que le quedaba notó manchas de sangre en su rotosa chaqueta, y decidió gastar sus últimas fuerzas arrastrándose hacia el claro… quizá allí alguien pudiera verlo.

No se había arrastrado más que unos pocos metros pero a él le parecían kilómetros. Cubierto de lodo y mugre, sangrando por algún lugar y con su mente exhausta y casi inconsciente, cayó de boca al suelo herboso libre de hojarasca del claro. Su espalda y su pierna habían dicho basta, y ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para volver a tomar su varita, la cual se le soltó fácilmente de su mano al caer rendido.

La oscuridad iba y venía, su mente alternaba borrosas imágenes del claro del bosque con la nada misma. Su lucidez lo abandonaba y rezaba para que no fuera por siempre; no quería morir abandonado y solo en un bosque denso y desconocido… antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez creyó escuchar nuevamente aquel zumbido grave que había ahuyentado al hechicero oscuro, y corrientes de aire que lo envolvían.

Por fin, su mente se oscureció y terminó de perder el conocimiento, pensando en el único lugar en donde podrían curarlo y en donde se hallaba la persona que más ansiaba ver en ese momento.

*****HP*****


	32. El reencuentro tan esperado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

* * *

**32 – El reencuentro tan esperado  
**

Harry abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que había perdido la conciencia en aquel extraño lugar de Irlanda. Acostumbrado a dormir sin sus gafas, al notar su visión borrosa extendió su mano pero no pudo palparlas. Intentó un par de veces más hasta que tiró algo con su mano al piso, rompiéndolo.

Al querer sentarse, notó que estaba en una cama pero que no era la suya, y también notó con preocupación que su espalda le dolió muchísimo cuando quiso incorporarse. Sólo podía distinguir formas borrosas y algunos instantes después unos pasos apresurados que retumbaron en el ambiente de una forma muy familiar para él.

"Aquí. Toma tus gafas querido."

Mientras se las ponía, reconoció la voz inmediatamente; ahora sí que estaba confundido. Y cuando pudo ver nítidamente terminó por confundirse del todo.

"Te encuentras bien, Potter? Te pediré que por favor no te muevas por un par de horas más ya que has llegado aquí en bastante mal estado... fiel a tu costumbre de preocuparme."

Harry sonrió; ya había escuchado eso algunas veces. Pero su cabeza intentaba encontrar alguna explicación razonable de qué hacía él en ese lugar y cómo había llegado hasta allí si hasta donde recordaba se hallaba tirado en el suelo de aquel extraño bosque en Irlanda. Alguien lo había encontrado y traído sin que él se haya enterado de nada?

"Potter? Estás bien? Por favor, respóndeme lo que siempre me dices cuando terminas en este lugar."

"Errr... sí, estoy bien Madame Pomfrey. Sólo que un poco desorientado."

"Vaya querido, me has asustado. Pensé que habías perdido el habla." Dijo la sanadora de Hogwarts mientras que con su varita limpiaba el piso de los vidrios del vaso de agua que el muchacho había tirado accidentalmente.

"Puede decirme cómo llegué aquí?" Le preguntó Harry avergonzado por no recordar semejante detalle, con su cabeza en la mullida almohada que tantas veces había utilizado en sus años de estudiante.

"Pues eso, Potter, no puedo decírtelo yo. De hecho es lo mismo que se preguntaron todos cuando apareciste malherido en la entrada del Castillo."

"Qué? Que yo aparecí en la entrada del Castillo?" No había caso. Harry no comprendía cómo había llegado a la enfermería de Hogwarts desde aquel bosque de Irlanda. Pomfrey sólo asintió mientras agitaba con su varita un frasco repleto de alguna clase de poción.

"Toma, bébelo y por favor no lo escupas como cuando ese... Lockheart... te hizo desaparecer los huesos de tu brazo."

Harry gimió como protesta; sabía que era la poción crece-huesos, la cosa más horrible que había probado en su vida, pero ahora era el encargado de las clases de práctica de Defensa y debía comportarse como tal.

"Aaajjjjj..."

El muchacho no pudo reprimir el sonido de asco que brotó de su garganta.

"Hmm... veo que sigues pensando que preferirías tomar jugo de calabaza." Refunfuñó la sanadora con expresión de disgusto en su cara; tomó lo que quedaba del frasco y lo apoyó en la mesita que se hallaba al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Harry.

"Pero por qué hacen estas pociones tan horribles? Lo siento..." Se disculpó Harry pero al instante recordó lo que le había dicho Pomfrey. "Disculpe pero quién me ha dicho usted que me ha encontrado en la entrada del Castillo?"

"Oh, pues fue Hagrid. Sí, él estaba limpiando el desastre que ocasionaron unos tubérculos que había plantado cuando su hipogrifo te olfateó o te vio y salió galopando hacia los portones de hierro. Estabas inconsciente así que Hagrid te levantó y te cargó en sus brazos hasta la enfermería."

"Así es." Agregó una voz fácilmente reconocible; la directora McGonagall había entrado a la enfermería sin que Harry lo notase; hábito o habilidad que siempre le había llamado la atención de Dumbledore. "Estabas desmayado y sangrando, el pobre de Hagrid pasó un mal rato cargándote ya que tuvo que recordar cuando te cargó hace unos meses creyéndote muerto."

"Hola directora." La saludo Harry sonriendo como podía; el dolor de su espalda y pierna seguían siendo intensos aunque menos que antes.

"Minerva, Harry. Ya te he dicho que me llames Minerva. Cómo te sientes?"

"Adolorido. Y no logro quitarme el zumbido de mi cabeza, pero creo que bien."

"Nos dejas unos minutos, Poppy?"

Ante el pedido de privacidad de la directora, la sanadora se marchó, no sin antes recomendarle que no se extendiera por mucho tiempo; Harry debía dormir para que la poción surtiera efecto más rápido y más efectivamente.

Una vez solos, la directora se sentó en una silla, cerca de la cabecera de la cama, observando al muchacho con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Hay mucha gente preocupada por ti, Harry."

El muchacho gesticuló con su boca, apenado por lo que había escuchado pero no le respondió. McGonagall prosiguió.

"Owens estuvo dos veces, Hagrid también, lo mismo que algunos otros profesores."

La voz de la directora era seca y monótona; Harry notaba su profunda consternación por la manera en que había aparecido en Hogwarts, y su estado.

"Les dije que nadie más se enterara, pero ya sabes... los secretos en Hogwarts de alguna manera son imposibles de conservar, así que varios alumnos han venido a verte. Por supuesto que Poppy los ha echado a todos diciéndoles que recién mañana podrán pasar a saludarte."

Harry tragó saliva, deseando fervientemente que Minerva le contara que Hermione estuvo allí queriendo verlo, pero no parecía largar prenda.

"Y... sabes quién ha venido... es decir, que si sabes si..."

"Las señoritas Weasley y Lovegood, también los señores Longbottom, Creevey y MacMillan y algunos otros ex compañeros tuyos de tu mismo año. Además algunos alumnos de quinto y sexto de tus clases de Defensa."

"Oh, bien." Dijo lacónicamente Harry, decepcionado.

"Y también Hermione, Harry."

El muchacho levantó sus cejas e intentó no reflejar lo mucho que se había alegrado de haber escuchado eso; pero la directora no era fácil de engañar y sonrió de una manera que hizo ruborizar un poco a Harry. Pero antes de que éste pudiera decir algo Minerva continuó, poniéndose seria.

"Además también estuvo Kingsley. Y me ha dicho que si despertabas antes de mañana te dijera que Ron se ha recuperado y que está muy bien."

"Ron!" Recordó Harry dentro de su cabeza; ahora recordaba que su amigo había sufrido una terrible caída desde algunos metros de altura al haber sido derribado de su escoba por el ser oscuro. Aún recostado sin poder incorporarse, rió de alivio y de gratitud ante la gran noticia.

Pero McGonagall, aunque había esbozado una pequeña media sonrisa debido al gesto de alegría de Harry, volvió a ponerse seria.

"También me he enterado que un Auror llegó a San Mungo hace algunas horas muy malherido, y que aún está en peligro de muerte."

Harry estaba seguro que Minerva le contaba todo eso no por curiosidad ni por querer pasarle un parte de noticias. No, Harry sabía que la directora se imaginaba lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

"Cómo se ha enterado de lo del Auror? Kingsley se lo contó?" Le preguntó Harry confundido.

"Ajá! Lo sabía! Sabía que su accidente estaba relacionado contigo y con Kingsley, y seguramente con lo que le sucedió al señor Weasley!" Replicó Minerva, ofuscada y exasperada. "No, no fue Kingsley quien me lo contó. Me enteré leyendo el Profeta, Harry. Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho o a donde hayan ido, la prensa se ha enterado de ello, o por lo menos parte de ello."

Harry casi tuvo un paro cardíaco. Cómo era posible que el Profeta se haya enterado de lo que le había pasado al Auror Perkiss? Si se enteraban de que estuvo en Irlanda con el Ministro... y con él mismo... No, Harry intentaba imaginarse el escándalo reflejado en esas amarillentas páginas y todas sus explosivas consecuencias, tanto en la comunidad mágica como en el Ministerio, pero no podía. Harry había sido perseguido, acosado y ametrallado por decenas de reporteros por mucho menos que eso, no podía siquiera llegar a imaginarse si se enteraran con quién había ido a Irlanda, o pero aún, a qué había ido.

"Maldito periódico de los demonios!" Murmuró Harry tomándose su frente con la mano. Minerva levantó altaneramente sus cejas en señal de desaprobación por el lenguaje del muchacho, pero prosiguió.

"Creo que ya te he dicho esto alguna vez, Harry: puedes confiar en mí. Y también te he dicho antes que no es bueno vivir rodeado de secretos. Albus era.... Dumbledore era adicto a los secretos, Harry, ya lo sabes. Sé que aún ustedes dos guardan algunos, y lo increíble es que ahora no se trata de él sino de su retrato. Y si esto que ha ocurrido contigo y con los demás es parte de alguno de esos secretos..."

El muchacho no le contestó; él pensaba muy parecido pero sin embargo tenía que reconocer que algunos de los secretos que _manejaba_ Dumbledore tenían necesariamente que permanecer ocultos y desconocidos para la opinión pública.

"Quiero que me entiendas, Harry. Te tengo mucho aprecio y no por habernos librado de Voldemort... o Riddle como nos has pedido que lo llamemos. Si compartes secretos con el retrato de Dumbledore, pues hazlo, estás en tu derecho, ya eres mayor de edad y sabes que mi despacho está a tu disposición para cuando quieras dialogar con el viejo."

Minerva tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de la pared de piedra de enfrente, se la veía compungida y retraída en sus recuerdos.

"Pero no me gustaría que acabes como él: solo, entristecido por sus malos recuerdos e incapaz de confiar en casi nadie."

Dicho esto, Minerva le palmeó su mano, se levantó y comenzó a marcharse de la enfermería cuando Harry hizo algo que muy pocas veces había hecho.

"Yo también te tengo mucho aprecio, Minerva. Gracias."

La directora detuvo su marcha sorprendida por la demostración de afecto de Harry ya que sabía que el chico nunca había sido demostrativo ni afectivo por culpa de su horrible infancia con los Dursley´s. Se dio vuelta y con un sutil pero visible brillo en sus ojos le dedicó una de esas sonrisas cálidas y de agradecimiento a las cuales ella no estaba habituada. Luego se marchó, aunque con una sensación muy distinta en su corazón.

*****HP*****

"Toma, bebe esto."

Ron tomó obedientemente el frasco con la sospechosamente horrible poción y se la bebió de un trago; cuanto más rápido pasara ese brebaje por su garganta mejor. Pero como lo supuso, su gusto era espantoso y de tanto asco que le había dado comenzó a darle arcadas.

"Puajjj!!! Qué demonios…"

"Cuidado con las palabras, señor Weasley. Y vaya acostumbrándose, deberá tomar esta poción crece huesos tres veces por día durante la próxima semana."

"Es que acaso no pueden fabricar pociones que no sean asquerosas?" Se lamentó Ron ante la perspectiva de tener que tomar esa cosa durante siete días. La anciana medi-bruja entrecerró sus ojos y frunció su arrugada boca.

"Acaso cree que existen hierbas y plantas medicinales con gusto a chocolate? O a cerveza de manteca quizá?" Dijo, y dejando de lado el cinismo se dirigió a Kingsley quien estaba al lado de la cama del pelirrojo, completamente repuesto aunque con la misma túnica chamuscada y sucia. "Señor Ministro, este paciente ya se encuentra bien pero deberá quedarse hasta la mañana del día siguiente."

"No hay problema, Sarah." Le respondió Kingsley y levantó la voz para ahogar la protesta de Ron. "Alguna secuela por la caída?"

"No lo creo. Recién mañana veremos cómo ha evolucionado por la noche, pero estas pociones son muy efectivas y reconstruirán sus fracturas sin problemas."

"Bien, excelentes noticias. Gracias por todo y recuerde no decir nada."

La médica del hospital de San Mungo hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación. Kingsley miró unos instantes la otra cama en donde yacía el Auror malherido en Irlanda; una cortina de color blanca ocultaba la cama y la separaba del resto de la habitación; apenado, regresó su atención al pelirrojo.

"Y cómo te sientes, además del sabor en tu boca?"

"Bien, un poco dolorido aún pero por lo menos ya puedo mover los dedos de mis pies."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, tendré que darle explicaciones a tus padres y no me gusta esa perspectiva. Estuviste inconsciente un par de horas desde que llegamos…"

"Y Harry? Dónde está, ya le han dado de alta?" Preguntó Ron incorporándose un poco.

Kingsley se pasó la mano por la calva. "Algo sucedió en Irlanda justo cuando el traslador se activó, una especie de explosión o de onda de choque. Él se soltó del traslador y no pudo regresar con nosotros."

Ron quedó boquiabierto por lo terrible de la noticia. "Harry no volvió? Aún está en Irlanda? Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Kingsley? Esa cosa oscura lo matará, debemos ir a buscarlo!"

"Cálmate Ronald."

"Que me calme?" Interrumpió Ron muy afligido por su amigo. "Y si le sucedió algo? Cómo puedes decir que me calme si…"

"Ronald! Escúchame!"

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un funcionario del Ministerio apareció arrastrando a la médica bruja que había atendido a Ron. "Señor Ministro, lo siento pero debo hablar con usted…"

"Anderssen? Qué hace usted aquí? Debería estar en la oficina de Aurores, hemos decretado el estado de alerta y todos tienen que estar en sus puestos, sobre todo el subjefe!"

Kingsley le indicó con un gesto a la médica que no se preocupara por la intromisión sin permiso y se retirara.

"Sí, lo sé, lo siento Señor Ministro. Es que fui enviado por el Jefe Robbards para advertirle que Robbin y algunos funcionarios más del Ministerio están que trinan, se han enterado de su ausencia, de sus heridas y también del lamentable estado en el que volvió el Auror Perkiss."

"Y cómo demonios se enteró Robbin que Perkiss está malherido y que yo también…? Oh, sí claro. El acta de ingreso de San Mungo."

"Así es. Cada funcionario o empleado del Ministerio que queda internado en San Mungo es anotado en el acta de ingreso; esa información aparece al instante en el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes…"

"Ya lo sé, Anderssen! Acaso olvida que fui Auror?" Le contestó Kingsley con malas pulgas. Odiaba a Robbin, el jefe del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y lo que más le molestaba de él era que siempre parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el Ministerio.

Kingsley se tapó los ojos con una mano para intentar pensar mejor. Suspiró fastidiado, esperando febrilmente que Robbin no se enterara de que había ido a Irlanda. Anderssen se percató de pronto que Ron estaba internado también allí en la habitación y negando con su cabeza dijo:

"A Arthur no le va a gustar esto, Señor Ministro. En cuanto se entere de que su hijo menor…"

"Anderssen, ya cállate quieres? Yo le hablaré personalmente a Arthur, tú sólo preocúpate por avisarme si tendré que atenerme a algo cuando vuelva al Ministerio!"

"Oh, a eso he venido, Señor Ministro. Robbards escuchó que el jefe de la D.A.L.M. venía en camino."

"Robbin? Viene para aquí? Maldición, no comprendo qué demonios viene a hacer aquí!" Rugió Kingsley.

"Es que él es el Jefe de la D.A.L.M y como la Oficina de Aurores depende del mismo departamento por ende Robbin está a cargo de la Oficina de Aurores, y como Perkiss volvió malherido entonces… Oh, sí, mejor cierro mi boca."

Kingsley asesinó con su mirada a Anderssen, quien se dio cuenta del gesto y decidió no hablar más por temor a terminar internado él mismo en el hospital.

"Señor Ministro, siento interrumpirlo de nuevo, pero el Señor Robbin ha llegado al hospital." Dijo la médica bruja encargada de la sanación de Ron y del Auror Perkiss.

"Gracias Sarah." Le respondió, y prosiguió dirigiéndose al subjefe de la Oficina de Aurores. "Anderssen, vete ya mismo al Ministerio y recuerda que estamos en alerta. Yo me encargaré de Robbin, lo atajaré antes de que entre a esta habitación."

Antes de que Anderssen saliera por la puerta, volvió a dirigirse a él.

"Y hazme un favor, quieres? Si lo encuentras a Arthur por favor dile que lo espero en el hospital."

En cuanto Anderssen desapareció por la puerta Ron volvió a la carga.

"Kingsley… lo siento… Señor Ministro, por favor, Harry aún está en Irlanda. Tiene que enviar a alguien por él, no puede quedarse allá solo con ese monstruo siguiéndolo!"

"Ronald, escúchame con atención ya que no tengo más tiempo, tengo que evitar que Robbin ingrese a esta habitación. Llegamos a San Mungo hace dos horas y media, y has estado inconsciente por dos horas, verdad? Bueno, Harry, de alguna manera que desconozco, ha aparecido en las puertas de la entrada de Hogwarts también hace dos horas… no me preguntes cómo porque no lo sé."

"Pero... no me has dicho recién que él no pudo viajar en el traslador con nosotros?"

"Sí, así es."

Ron lo miraba fijo ante esa imposibilidad. "Se ha aparecido desde Irlanda?"

"No, nadie puede practicar la aparición a tanta distancia. Y según me han informado tampoco ha utilizado los trasladores internacionales."

"Y entonces cómo ha vuelto? Y por qué apareció en Hogwarts?" Preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado. "Él está bien?"

"Está bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey y sobrevivirá. Es todo lo que sé. Mañana por la mañana iremos los dos a Hogwarts a verlo, necesitamos saber qué demonios sucedió con él y con ese ser oscuro que casi nos mata a todos… y cómo demonios llegó a Hogwarts desde Irlanda."

*****HP*****

"Que me calme? Usted es el Ministro, no puede ausentarse casi todo el día del Ministerio y sin que nadie sepa de su paradero! Y…" Robbin detuvo su embestida dedicando algunas miradas suspicaces a la maltrecha y sucia túnica de Kingsley. "Y ha vuelto en estas condiciones? Debemos suponer que aún siente ganas de salir a hacer el trabajo de los Aurores?"

"Asuntos ministeriales, Robbin. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Y déjame aclararte que soy el Ministro y me debes respeto! No soy un empleado del D.A.L.M. para que me hables con esas ínfulas!"

"Lo siento Señor Ministro, no volverá a ocurrir." Se disculpó falsamente Robbin ante la furiosa autoridad de Kingsley.

"Eso espero." Le respondió sin creerle. Robbin insistió en echarle en cara la situación aunque con menos aires.

"Señor Ministro, el Auror Perkiss ha vuelto terriblemente malherido de vuestra… de vuestros asuntos ministeriales. La prensa está desquiciada con la novedad y han ocupado el Atrio en forma multitudinaria. Y como si fuera poco en las mazmorras del Ministerio hay seis encapuchados encerrados a los cuales no puedo acceder ya que Monfillus y Petrearca no dejan acercarse a nadie sin un permiso del Ministro!"

"Sí, lo sé. Le ordené a Robbards que hicieran lo necesario para mantenerlos vivos y aislarlos. Son mortífagos."

Robbin puso sus ojos en blanco riendo sarcásticamente. "Mortífagos? Vaya, por una vez el chico Potter no está metido en el medio!"

"Si tú supieras…" Pensó para sí mismo Kingsley rezando para que Robbin nunca jamás se enterara de todo lo que había sucedido en Irlanda.

"Y por qué cree usted que son mortífagos? Su atuendo no es suficiente prueba como para catalogarlos como los seguidores del Señor Oscuro."

"Algunos de ellos son sólo seguidores fanáticos de Riddle, pero dos de ellos tienen la marca tenebrosa en sus brazos; de hecho uno ha sido identificado como Jugson, uno de los mortífagos que lograron escapar tan fácilmente del Ministerio antes de que pudiéramos enjuiciarlos."

Robbin frunció su entrecejo captando la crítica de Kingsley; como jefe de la D.A.L.M. él era el encargado de mantener encerrados en las mazmorras del Ministerio a los mortífagos capturados al finalizar la última batalla. Sin embargo, se compuso y contraatacó, fiel a su costumbre de desestimar la existencia de mortífagos peligrosos aún en actividad.

"Jugson? No era más que un lacayo de mala muerte del señor Oscuro! Acaso esos seis estaban asaltando una licorería? O quizá estaban dedicándose al tráfico de venenos..."

Kingsley cerró sus ojos y se armó de paciencia; no soportaba el sarcasmo de Robbin.

"Y por eso han establecido el estado de alerta? Por seis encapuchados que dicen ser mortífagos?"

"Robbin, escucha con atención! _Son_ mortífagos, dos de ellos tienen la marca tenebrosa! Y el estado de alerta se debe a que se han recibido reportes de un extraño encapuchado cuyas descripciones coinciden en que aparenta ostentar un gran y oscuro poder. Con el antecedente de que el Registro de Magia Oscura ha detectado hace unos días un enorme rastro de magia oscura en el centro-oeste de Inglaterra decidimos proceder a activar el estado de alerta."

Jamás le diría a Robbin que él mismo tuvo que vérselas con ese extraño y oscuro ser, y menos aún que fue en Irlanda. Y qué pensaría el jefe del D.A.L.M. si supiera que su odiado Harry Potter era el blanco de ese ser oscuro? Por lo menos no mentía, ya que en realidad la Oficina de Aurores había recibido tres reportes de magos que decían haber visto a la muerte... en persona.

Robbin lo miraba con un gesto mezcla de incredulidad y fastidio. Kingsley sabía que la existencia de ese ser oscuro y poderoso era demasiado para el pomposo jefe del D.A.L.M.; su increíble persistencia en hacerle creer a todo el mundo que él tenía la seguridad de Inglaterra bajo control (y bajo _su_ control) sólo era superada por su avidez en obtener cargos políticos cada vez más importantes. No entraba en su cabeza la idea de mortífagos o hechiceros oscuros que aún estuvieran pululando por la comunidad mágica, no mientras él fuera el jefe del D.A.L.M.

"Un... extraño encapuchado... de gran poder? Señor Ministro, esos reportes pueden haber sido efectuados por magos de poca monta o de mucha imaginación. No puede usted tomar en serio cada aviso de algo extraño que algún trasnochado o ebrio vea! Y tampoco es conveniente utilizar a los pocos Aurores que nos quedan para investigar la existencia de ese extraño, francamente considero que la fuerza de choque..."

"La fuerza de choque no depende de la Oficina de Aurores y sí depende directamente de ti, por eso los quieres imponer, cierto? Los Aurores deben encargarse de esta amenaza y eso es lo que se hará hasta que la situación vuelva a su cauce normal."

Luego de algunos segundos, Robbin le contestó: "No me ha dicho en qué circunstancias fueron atrapados los presuntos mortífagos, o en dónde."

Kingsley suspiró.

"Eso... nos lo dirán ellos cuando hagamos que confiesen. Y ya que no crees que sean una amenaza, tú también estarás allí."

*****HP*****

Harry entreabrió sus ojos debido a la luz del sol matinal que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana que se hallaba arriba de su cama de la enfermería. Con alivio, le pareció que ya había amanecido y al instante notó que sus dolores de espalda y en la pierna casi habían desaparecido; había pasado una mala noche, no tanto como aquella vez en la que los huesos de su brazo se habían esfumado pero igualmente casi no pudo dormir. La poción crece huesos era muy efectiva, pero dolorosa.

Comenzó a pestañear por el reflejo del sol y súbitamente alguien le colocó las gafas con suavidad y tacto. El corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir el rostro de su mejor amiga bajo la luz matinal, sentada en la silla al lado de la cabecera de su cama.

"Hola dormilón!"

Harry le sonrió; no podía creer que la estuviera mirando de nuevo. Aún recordaba haber estado a punto de morir en manos del hechicero oscuro en aquel extraño bosque de Irlanda, y que en aquellos momentos pensaba en que no podría verla ni disfrutarla nunca más. Se quedó observándola fijamente, intentando captar cada detalle de su belleza; su respiración comenzó a fallar cuando la muchacha, que también lo miraba con intensidad colocó una mano sobre el costado de su rostro, acariciándolo. Pensó, muy vagamente, que esa era la forma en la que él quería despertarse todos los días, por el resto de su vida.

Impulsivamente, Hermione acercó su cara a la de él y lo besó tiernamente en la boca como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Harry no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos y disfrutarlo, embelezado por la sensación de su boca y de sus labios. Algunos instantes después la chica se volvió a sentar sin dejar de mirarlo o de acariciarlo con su mano; a Harry le dio la sensación de que ella había sufrido mucho por él durante su ausencia y que seguramente ya estaba enterada de todo lo mal que había salido su excursión a Irlanda.

"Harry, cómo es posible que te metas en tantos problemas? Casi me muero cuando Kingsley me contó lo que había sucedido."

La voz de su amiga era un susurro encantador, mágico, y si sumaba su belleza bajo el cálido brillo del sol de la mañana la visión era perfecta.

"Siento que te hayas preocupado por mí, Hermione. Pero sabes que yo no busco problemas..."

"No, ya lo sé. Los problemas te buscan a ti."

Ambos se permitieron unas breves sonrisas mientras seguían mirándose el uno al otro.

"Te encuentras bien? Te duele la espalda?"

"Hmm..." Harry se incorporó hasta casi sentarse en la cama, pero tuvo que acostarse de nuevo ante la dificultad que tuvo para mantenerse así. "Está bien, ya no me duele. Pero sigo sin fuerza alguna."

Hermione gesticuló con su cara, no comprendiendo por qué su amigo no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para mantenerse sentado. "Ya la recuperarás, Harry. Y tu pierna?"

La chica pasó su mano por la pierna del muchacho, acariciándola justo en el lugar en el que el dolor había estado concentrado.

"Madame Pomfrey me dijo que tenías una pequeña fractura y algunas fisuras, todas mal curadas por un hechizo calmante." Dijo la chica sin sacar su mano de la pierna, recorriéndola con firmeza y suavidad.

Harry amaba las caricias de su amiga y le costaba contestarle.

"Ahora está bien, creo que mi pierna necesitaba un buen masaje."

"Tonto!" Le recriminó sonriendo; llevó su mano al pecho de Harry. "Y aquí? Te duele o ya se te ha pasado?"

Ahora el chico no sabía si su amiga jugaba (placenteramente) con él o no, pero cuando bajó la vista para ver su pecho notó que estaba sin camiseta y con un enorme moretón justo en el medio, a la altura de su corazón.

"No... ya no me molesta... creo que fue con una rama de un árbol... cuando iba montado en mi escoba..."

Hermione seguía acariciándolo, ahora muy suavemente con sus dedos sobre su pecho, alrededor del gran golpe mientras le daba pequeños pero intensos besos en la misma zona; Harry creyó que lo que hacía Hermione era la mejor forma que él conocía de revisación médica.

"Te golpeas mucho, Harry, demasiado." La mirada de su amiga era de preocupación, y si bien notaba que ella disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo también al mismo tiempo parecía angustiarse con tanta cicatriz y tanto golpe. Luego de acariciar con su palma la marca redonda de su pecho, vestigio del guardapelo de Slytherin, llevó su mano hacia el brazo que estaba más alejado de ella y le produjo un gesto de consternación.

Harry miró su brazo y le tomó algunos segundos recordar lo que le había sucedido allí.

"Una maldición... me rozó el brazo." Murmuró Harry. No sentía dolor pero notó que su antebrazo lucía quemado.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos asintiendo, disgustada por lo que había oído. "Sí. Madame Pomfrey dijo que no sabía qué maldición había sido pero que si te hubiese impactado en el brazo..."

La chica sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su cabeza. Siempre con su mano acariciando el cuerpo de Harry, subió con ella hasta el cuello y la posó en el rostro de su amigo; el muchacho amaba cada vez más el contacto de su mano en su cuerpo.

"Tu cabeza... te la has golpeado?" Le preguntó siempre en el tono susurrante que adoraba Harry.

"Sí... creo." Hermione separó con sus dedos algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente y besó la cicatriz; Harry no sabía qué significaba eso pero los besos de su amiga lo volvían loco. Y más loco se volvió cuando la chica bajó con sus labios a través de su rostro y volvió a besarlo en la boca; Harry apoyó su mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hermione mientras acariciaba su cabello y así continuaron, besándose largo rato.

Algún tiempo después (ninguno de los dos podría decir cuánto) Hermione separó su boca de la de Harry sin mucha convicción y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Al igual que él, su amiga parecía no poder recuperarse de la intensidad del momento. Finalmente recobró el aliento y dijo:

"Entonces... esa cosa que se nos había aparecido a nosotros dos en el lago aquel día... te encontró en Irlanda?"

"Sí. Al final Kingsley tenía razón en preocuparse por el rastro de magia negra que el Registro había detectado."

Hermione lo miraba atenta, y Harry continuó.

"No era una cosa ni una criatura, Hermione. Era una persona, un hechicero. Era demasiado poderoso, tanto como para abatir a Ron, a Kingsley y después a mí."

Hermione cerró sus ojos y agregó. "Kingsley me contó que le salvaste la vida, dos veces."

Harry asintió parcamente.

"Y también que pudiste derribarlo de su escoba y arrojarle un gran tronco encima; lo arrojaste a varios metros de distancia."

Harry volvió a asentir.

"Recuerdo que en tu primer clase de Defensa nos has enseñado que había otras formas de protegernos ante un ataque, más allá de los encantamientos escudos." Hermione sonrió y continuó visiblemente orgullosa de él. "Tendrás que incluir esa anécdota, Harry. Nos encantará escucharla, y nos será muy útil."

El comentario arrancó una risa en el muchacho ya que no era la primera vez que su amiga colaboraba con él con ideas para sus clases. Y además aún no se acostumbraba a que su mejor amiga, una chica brillante y talentosa recordara lo que decía en sus clases o lo que decía en cualquier otro momento.

Luego de unos segundos, Harry le preguntó: "Y... qué crees acerca de ese hechicero oscuro?"

"No lo sé. Quería creer que cuando nos encontró en el Castillo aquella noche había sido de casualidad, pero con esto..."

Hermione meneó su cabeza y continuó: "De alguna forma sabía que irías a Irlanda, y por algún motivo quiere... buscarte."

"Había mortífagos allí. Recuerdo que embocaron a los Aurores y a Ron. No es coincidencia, ese hechicero oscuro debe ser un seguidor de Voldemort y debe querer vengarse porque me deshice de su estúpido amo." Replicó Harry.

"Harry, puede ser un seguidor de Voldemort pero no es un mortífago. Es más poderoso, más..."

"Sí, más... inhumano."

Hermione abrió sus ojos asustada. "Explícate."

"No digo que sea inhumano como Voldemort ni que haya creado algún horcrux, sólo que su poder... parece más allá de lo que conocemos."

"En principio, pudo encontrarme en Irlanda. También puede levitar sobre el suelo, puede aparecerse mucho más eficientemente que lo que podemos nosotros, es tremendamente poderoso con la varita y sin ella, y además... sabe cómo ocultar sus rasgos, hacerlos difusos." Continuó Harry.

"Como si Voldemort hubiera tenido un hijo con un dementor."

Hermione no respondió ante la humorada de Harry; por el contrario frunció sus cejas como si estuviera tomándose el chiste en serio.

"Sólo fue una broma, Hermione."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero parece que presenta algunas características de uno y otro, o no? Acaso no recuerdas aquella noche en el lago cuando nos lo encontramos? Juraría que el brillo de mi _Patronus_ lo había molestado mucho... como si no lo soportara."

"No lo sé. Esa memoria está guardada aún en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Podemos volver a verla si es necesario."

"Lo será, créeme. Ahora, antes de que lleguen otros alumnos o profesores a visitarte, cuéntame con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedió desde la última vez que pudimos hablar por el espejo mágico."

Pacientemente, el muchacho procedió a relatarle todo lo que recordaba desde que habían llegado al bosque de Killykeen. Desde su terrible y sorpresivo primer encuentro con el hechicero oscuro (en donde recibió la mayor parte de sus profundas heridas) hasta su huida final a través de lagos y bosques, sin dejar de mencionar cómo Kingsley, Ron, los Aurores y él se deshicieron de seis mortífagos o cómo el Ministro y Ron habían sido derribados por el ser oscuro. Hermione escuchó todo atentamente como si estuviera aprendiendo una lección durante una clase, y con sumo interés oyó todo sobre la huida final de su amigo: su desesperado vuelo entre los árboles del extraño bosque, sus golpes y maldiciones recibidas, su falta de fuerzas ante los dolores y el cansancio y cómo el hechicero casi lo terminar por asesinar... si no hubiese sido por ese extraño zumbido y esa fuerza invisible surgida de algún lugar que ahuyentó al ser oscuro.

Cuando llegó a ese punto, Harry se detuvo y comenzó a recordar todo lo que podía sobre ese bosque y sobre cómo sin saberlo había "aparecido" en Hogwarts directamente desde allí.

"Qué sucede, Harry? No puedes recordarlo?"

"Sí puedo, aunque al final estaba por perder el conocimiento y tengo dificultades para ordenar mi memoria."

"Aún no puedo comprender cómo te has salvado del hechicero. Quizá hayas sido tú el que pudo rechazarlo con tus defensas o tu magia..."

"No. Yo estaba entregado, sin fuerzas. Y no podía moverme por los dolores que sentía. Recuerdo perfectamente el zumbido que apareció de pronto, como si brotara de cada árbol del bosque. Y también recuerdo que _algo_ empujó al hechicero oscuro fuera de mi alcance..."

Harry hacía memoria febrilmente. Ahora que podía analizar todo bajo la perspectiva del tiempo y en tranquilidad, ese gran árbol que había visto parecía una especie de límite el cual el hechicero no pudo atravesar. Como si ese extraño bosque le hubiese dicho al ser oscuro _hasta aquí llegarás, no más_...

Una inquietud comenzó a aparecer desde las profundidades de la mente de Harry, pero era demasiado inverosímil.

"O quizá _ese algo_ no haya ahuyentado al hechicero fuera de _mi_ alcance, sino... fuera del alcance del bosque..."

Harry ya no dialogaba con Hermione, sino que pensaba en voz alta, sumido en sus memorias recientes y con su vista perdida. La chica lo miraba intrigada, intentando descifrar a qué se estaba refiriendo su amigo.

"Y por qué no me expulsó a mí?"

No podía recordar mucho sobre ese lugar ya que se hallaba muy malherido y su conciencia ya no estaba lúcida, pero además porque había bruma... mucha bruma. Harry recordó las palabras de Kingsley, cuando le dijo a él y a Ron que debían buscar un bosque enorme y brumoso.

Acaso había encontrado el bosque de Killykeen de casualidad? Era posible que sin saberlo había estado cerca del santuario Druida que tanto habían buscado por días? Ahora todo comenzaba a encajar: el gran árbol, el extraño e invisible poder que lo abracaba todo, la bruma...

"El claro! Ahora lo recuerdo!" Exclamó Harry de repente, haciendo pegar un brinco a Hermione.

"El claro?"

"Sí Hermione! Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pero pude distinguir un claro entre los árboles y me arrastré hacia allí para que pudieran encontrarme si me iban a buscar!"

Hermione por fin había comprendido hacia dónde se dirigía Harry; lo conocía perfectamente, mucho mejor que a ella misma. "Estás queriendo decir que... has hallado el bosque de Killykeen?"

"Exacto! Era un bosque extraño, lo presentí desde que puse un pie allí dentro. Cómo explicas ese zumbido?"

"Estabas aturdido y semiconsciente, quizá haya sido producto de tu imaginación, Harry." Respondió Hermione; la chica no daría el brazo a torcer, y menos aún en temas que ella consideraba irreales o imposibles.

"De mi imaginación? Y que hay de esa extraña fuerza que empujó al ser oscuro fuera de ese sector del bosque?" Le preguntó con sorna.

"No lo sé! Quizá pudiste haberlo imaginado también, como parte de una expresión de deseos por querer salvarte de alguna manera cuando en realidad pudiste haber sido tú quien lo arrojó fuera de allí! Harry, la mente funciona de maneras extrañas e incomprensibles en situaciones extremas!"

"Eres increíble, Hermione, lo sabías verdad? Ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces, y en muchas de ellas he tenido razón!"

"Harry, no sabes cuánto deseo que esto sea cierto, y de esa forma tener una posibilidad de que puedas deshacerte de la Varita de la Muerte! Pero un poco de bruma y el claro no son suficiente prueba de que hayas estado en el bosque de Killykeen!" Le respondió exasperándose ante la falta de asidero empírico en el cual se estaba moviendo la mente de su amigo.

"Te aseguro que no fui yo quien arrojó del lugar al hechicero oscuro! Estaba entregado, sin fuerzas y no podía moverme! Hermione, apenas podía concentrarme en lo que me rodeaba ya que mi mente se apagaba intermitentemente! Jamás hubiese podido hacer nada, créeme, tengo experiencia en esto de luchar contra magos oscuros en inferioridad de condiciones."

Hermione no parecía ni remotamente convencida pero por lo menos no dijo nada más, un claro signo de que respetaba la opinión de Harry; éste, envalentonado, siguió con su razonamiento.

"Luego de arrastrarme por el claro, perdí lo que me quedaba de fuerza y caí de boca al suelo; allí, creo, terminé por perder la conciencia. Estaba completamente solo, perdido, malherido y sin fuerzas para levantarme. Había perdido mi escoba mientras huía del hechicero oscuro, y perdí mi varita mientras me arrastraba a través del claro del bosque."

"No podía moverme, no sabía dónde estaba, no podía volar sin mi escoba. Y tampoco podía aparecerme ya que no estaba conciente y además tampoco tenía mi varita."

"Dime Hermione, cómo he podido llegar hasta Hogwarts? Y casi al mismo tiempo que Kingsley y Ron?" Completó el razonamiento Harry, casi susurrando.

Harry miraba a Hermione con intensidad, esperando que la chica comprendiera y que no se emperrara en seguir discutiendo. Su amiga, lejos de hacerlo, lo miraba de tal forma que mezclaba una profunda admiración por él y una gran ternura. Se acercó al rostro de su amigo y lo volvió a besar, aunque esta vez con una intensidad distinta, cargada de afecto y amor. Cuando luego de un rato la chica se sentó en la silla, Harry no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa, enteramente satisfecho.

*****HP*****


	33. Cuando Harry conoció a Hermione

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Ya falta menos, calculo que la historia terminará en el capítulo 35. Espero les guste!!!**

* * *

**33 – Cuando Harry conoció a Hermione.  
**

"Harry!"

El repentino saludo de Ron entrando en el ala de enfermería de Hogwarts sobresaltó a Harry, quien seguía confinado en la cama. El pelirrojo había sido dado de alta de San Mungo apenas unos minutos atrás y pudo ir a visitar a su amigo tal como le había prometido Kingsley; éste se demoró en la entrada de la enfermería saludando a Madame Pomfrey y conversando un rato con ella.

Harry no pudo decir nada; la inmensa alegría que sentía al verlo vivo y sin lesiones después de semejante caída desde tantos metros se mezcló con su nerviosismo ya que estaba solo con Hermione en la enfermería, y hacía sólo unos pocos minutos se habían estado besando. La presencia de Hermione fue rápidamente advertida por el pelirrojo; su primer gesto fue fruncir su entrecejo pero luego pudo disimular y puso su mejor cara para saludarla.

"Hermione! No sabía que ibas a estar aquí... con él."

Viendo la cara de fastidio de Hermione y su ceño fruncido, Harry estaba convencido de que se desataría una nueva pelea entre ellos dos debido a los celos de Ron.

"Pues aquí estoy! Es mi amigo, y ha vuelto malherido e inconsciente de Irlanda cuando se suponía que sería un viaje sencillo y sin peligro alguno!"

Ron no le contestó inmediatamente como solía hacerlo, y agachando su cabeza le respondió con vergüenza y con su rostro sonrojado.

"Si, se suponía..." Y esperó algunos segundos más para proseguir. "Errr... gracias Hermione. Nos has ayudado mucho con las anotaciones que nos has dado... y comunicándote con nosotros a través del espejo mágico."

Harry estaba anonadado ya que no era común verlo pidiéndole perdón a su ex novia; aparentemente Hermione también se había sorprendido con la inesperada reacción del pelirrojo y cambió automáticamente su gesto adusto por uno de incredulidad.

"De... nada... Era lo menos que podía hacer, o no?"

"Sí, pues. Aunque pudiste habernos dado un poco más de detalles con respecto al bosque de Killykeen, y también..."

"Déjalo ahí, Ron. No lo arruines." Le contestó la chica poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Harry sonrió al ver a su amigo colorado (y no por su color de cabello) asintiendo aguantando la risa; luego miró a Harry y se olvidó de la muchacha por unos momentos.

"Y bien?"

Harry lo miró esperando que completara la pregunta.

"Y bien qué?"

"Lo que Ron quiere preguntarte, eso creo, es cómo demonios hiciste para llegar aquí casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros!"

Kingsley se había aparecido detrás de Ron luego de que terminara de hablar con Madame Pomfrey y con una efusividad impropia de él le dio unas palmadas en su hombro sonriendo.

"Oh, eso. Sí bueno, es que... bueno, la verdad no lo sé."

"Ya hablaremos de eso, no te preocupes. Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que has evolucionado perfectamente durante la noche por lo que te darán el alta antes del mediodía. Parece que los encantamientos sedativos que utilicé contigo en Irlanda no fueron muy efectivos, y la verdad es que en mis tiempos de Auror nunca fueron mi fuerte."

"Me han ayudado mucho, Kingsley, muchas gracias." Le agradeció Harry, quien sabía que nunca hubiese podido aguantar tanto tiempo después de la terrible caída que había sufrido con tantos dolores si no hubiese sido por esos encantamientos calmantes de Kingsley y de él mismo.

"No hay de qué, Harry." Le contestó sonriéndole.

"Qué ocurrió con el Auror Perkiss? Cómo está?" Preguntó Hermione.

Kingsley meneó su cabeza calva. "No muy bien, por desgracia. Sufrió un hechizo cortante mientras luchábamos contra los mortífagos que nos emboscaron y al caer de la escoba no tuvo tanta suerte como ustedes dos..."

"Qué sucedió con los mortífagos que pudimos capturar?" Preguntó Harry.

"Están en las mazmorras del noveno nivel del Ministerio; están custodiados, no te preocupes." Dijo el Ministro intentando calmar al muchacho. Todos sabían sobre los mortífagos que se habían escapado misteriosamente de su encierro en le Ministerio, y Harry se ponía nervioso sólo de pensar que podía ocurrir de nuevo.

"No es que me preocupe, Kingsley. Es que ya ha sucedido y..."

"Harry, aquella vez el Ministerio recién se estaba recuperando de la caída de Riddle. Todo era un caos y una tremenda desorganización, y no teníamos un solo sitio seguro dentro del edificio ya que Thicknesse, Yaxley y sus imbéciles lacayos habían desactivado todos los encantamientos de seguridad de siglos de vigencia."

"Ahora es distinto. Hemos reestablecido los niveles de seguridad y puedo decirte con total confidencia que las mazmorras son inalcanzables para todos y completamente seguras."

La explicación de Kingsley con su tranquila y grave voz convenció a Harry. Éste asintió y suspiró, agregando:

"Espero que esta vez puedan hacerlos confesar. Nos vendría bien un poco de información sobre ese hechicero oscuro."

"Sí, eso espero yo también. Respecto a eso, mientras los mortífagos no hablen nos urge recapitular y examinar todo lo que sabemos sobre ese... hechicero como tú le dices. Necesito que haga memoria y me cuentes todo lo que recuerdas sobre él."

Los tres amigos asintieron ya que sabían que el único que lo conocía realmente bien era Harry, quien había estado a punto de morir asesinado por él en el bosque que, estaba seguro, era el que tanto habían buscado por días.

El Ministro se sentó en una silla que conjuró y realizó un encantamiento de silencio en esa zona de la enfermería para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

"Antes de que comiences, Harry, debo decirte que la amenaza es cierta y enorme. Ese hechicero contiene un poder oscuro dentro suyo demasiado grande como para que siga en el anonimato por mucho tiempo más. Cualquier cosa que recuerdes, cualquier detalle o memoria será de gran ayuda y sumado a lo que Ron y yo hemos visto quizá podamos tener por dónde empezar."

Kingsley lo miraba atentamente; Harry sabía que el Ministro deseaba fervientemente que se convirtiera en Auror; era el héroe del mundo mágico, el único que pudo derrotar a Voldemort y el que había lidiado con enemigos de toda índole siendo menor de edad. Además los Aurores escaseaban debido a que muchos de ellos habían muerto durante el último reinado de terror del Señor Oscuro; Y después de todo lo que había pasado en Irlanda, con el mismo Kingsley de testigo... más aún.

"Te escucho."

*****HP*****

"Bueno, en principio... Hermione y yo nos cruzamos con él en el borde del lago del Castillo, hace unos cuantos días."

Todos asintieron ya que sabían sobre ese encuentro, así que Harry continuó.

"Bien, recuerdo que volábamos con Ron sobre uno de los lagos a baja altura, buscando el bosque de Killykeen. El ser oscuro provocó una explosión de algún tipo en el agua y me derribó de la escoba; ahí fue cuando quedé malherido. Apenas pude incorporarme de los dolores y allí estaba él. Luego de que le preguntara qué demonios quería me desarmó muy fácilmente."

Al decir esto, Hermione ahogó un gritito de horror tapándose la boca; Harry sabía que no estaba dramatizando sino que se había dado cuenta de algo que él ya se estaba imaginando. Empero siguió con el relato.

"Al instante comencé a sentir que me apretaban la garganta con mucha fuerza levantándome del suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de morir asfixiado esa fuerza me soltó y me arrojó al agua de nuevo."

"Un momento. Te refieres a una... fuerza?" Interrumpió Kingsley.

"Sí, algo así. Una fuerza que manaba de su varita." Contestó, y prosiguió. "Cuando pude levantarme estaba deshecho, sin fuerzas y sin la varita. Él me apuntaba con la suya y de pronto apareció Ron y lo distrajo atacándolo desde su escoba."

"Oh, no fue nada... los héroes solemos aparecernos así, imprevistamente." Bromeó el pelirrojo.

"Sí claro, Ron." Sonrió con cinismo el muchacho. "Pude escapar para ir a buscar mi varita. Cuando la encontré volví y el hechicero estaba sosteniendo a _nuestro héroe_ a unos centímetros del suelo, inmovilizado. Conjuré un denego justo cuando el ser oscuro le arrojaba una maldición asesina, la misma se reflejó en el encantamiento y fue hacia el hechicero. Allí fue cuando comenzamos un duelo mientras Ron se fue de allí para buscarlos a ustedes." Dijo Harry mirando a Kingsley.

"Luego de un intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones pude convocar mi escoba y salir de allí. Me persiguió algunos minutos pero luego lo perdí de vista."

"Hmm... sí, en ese momento creo que fue cuando Ron nos encontró y fuimos emboscados por los mortífagos que seguramente habían ido con el hechicero oscuro a Irlanda a buscarte." Agregó Kingsley.

"Creo que sí. Bueno, lo que sigue ya lo saben: los mortífagos capturados, el Auror Perkiss malherido... luego de que Robbards y los Aurores se fueron al Ministerio con el traslador que hiciste aparecer, descansamos y trazamos un plan para buscar el bosque de killykeen y el santuario Druida. Cuando volábamos sobre el lago de Oughter el hechicero oscuro nos atacó desde atrás y te hizo trizas tu escoba." Narró Harry refiriéndose al Ministro.

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien pero creo que después de algunos intercambios de maldiciones el hechicero oscuro derriba a Ron de su escoba. Me enfurecí y entre los dos comenzamos a atacarlo, pero logró derribarte y casi te matas en la caída."

"Sí, también lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo la caída..." Dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa, pasándose la mano por la nuca recordando el dolor que había sentido. "Esa fue la segunda vez que me salvaste la vida."

Harry asintió apenado e incómodo; prosiguió para dejar de sentirse así. "Cuando te atacaba desde el aire, yo contraataqué y pude sorprenderlo y dejarlo fuera de combate por algún tiempo. Allí fue cuando bajé a buscar a Ron y te hallé arrodillado a su lado, examinándolo para ver las heridas que había sufrido."

"Pues yo no recuerdo nada de eso."

"Pues claro que no Ron, estabas inconsciente." Dijo Harry poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "En fin, cuando Kingsley decidió llevarlo a San Mungo y justo antes de que se activara el traslador, el hechicero nos arrojó alguna especie de maldición, como una onda de choque que me levantó como si fuera una hoja de un árbol y me arrojó varios metros."

"Por suerte pude aferrarme al traslador y llevar a Ron al hospital. Pero tu no pudiste hacerlo y temí lo peor." Recordó el Ministro.

"Pues... casi sucede. Desde allí en más estuve huyendo en mi escoba por muchos kilómetros siempre perseguido de cerca por el ser oscuro. Hay que decir que pudo conjurar una excelente escoba ya que mi Firebolt..."

Harry detuvo su narración sintiendo una punzada de dolor al haber recordado su preciosa escoba; se hallaba perdida en el extraño bosque de Killykeen, lo mismo que su varita.

"Descuida, la recuperaremos, te lo prometo." Le aseguró Ron.

"Eso espero, Ron. No compraré otra nueva, es demasiado cara."

"Decía que mi Firebolt es muy rápida pero el hechicero igualmente me seguía de cerca. Cuando ya me estaban venciendo los dolores y me estaba cansando de esquivar maldiciones divisé un bosque y me interné en él con la esperanza de perderlo de vista metiéndome entre los árboles."

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo en recordar esa parte; por algún motivo seguía con la sensación de que ese bosque tan extraño no parecía ser real sino producto de un loco y endemoniado sueño.

"Allí descubrí que era un bosque cubierto por la bruma. Iba a gran velocidad con el ser oscuro detrás de mí y apenas podía esquivar las árboles y las maldiciones que me arrojaba desde atrás. Finalmente una gran rama apareció desde la bruma; me golpeé con ella y caí deshecho al suelo de ese bosque."

Ron y Hermione oían el relato absorbidos, aunque la chica ya lo había escuchado. Kingsley también lo escuchaba con suma atención, y acotó. "Dijiste... que había bruma en ese bosque?"

"Sí. " Le respondió el muchacho, sabiendo que el Ministro comenzó a sospechar lo que él estaba seguro que sabía. Siguió relatando la situación, intentando recordar todo lo que podía. "Ya casi no podía moverme, estaba sin aire por el golpe y sin la escoba. Pude levantarme y correr rengueando entre los árboles pero al final caí al suelo rendido y ya sin fuerzas."

"Estaba seguro que el hechicero me mataría, y que estaba siendo sumamente cruel como si jurara conmigo, gozando de mi estado y de mi debilidad. De pronto escuché una especie de zumbido que parecía brotar de todos lados, y cuando me di vuelta para apuntarle con mi varita… bueno, me dio la impresión de que el ser oscuro estaba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por alguna clase de fuerza invisible que terminó por repelerlo, y desapareció fuera de mi vista."

El efecto de lo que estaba narrando Harry era abrumador para todos los que lo estaban oyendo. No sabía qué pensaba Ron, pero sabía que Hermione hacía grandísimos esfuerzos por creer literalmente los acontecimientos; y además intuía que Kingsley ya sospechaba sobre ese extraño lugar aunque seguía intentando enfocar su mente en el ser oscuro. Pero no pudo con su genio.

"Cuéntame más sobre ese bosque." Le pidió en un susurro a modo de súplica, pensativo.

"No puedo, ya estaba casi inconsciente y sólo tenía breves momentos de lucidez. Recuerdo haberme arrastrado hacia un enorme claro que pude divisar, para que pudieran encontrarme si me buscaban. Además del gran árbol… nada más."

"Nada más? No recuerdas haber visto piedras blancas? Muchos robles o avellanos?"

"No."

Harry movió su cabeza negando, lentamente, pero su mente intentaba enfocarse en esos fugaces y borrosos recuerdos que iban y venían. Podía sentir literalmente la hierba contra su cara cuando había caído al suelo por última vez en el claro del bosque, cuando ya no pudo mover un solo músculo más… y una brisa repentina.

"Bueno, está la cuestión de cómo llegó hasta aquí, verdad? Es decir, directamente desde aquel bosque en Irlanda! Tiene que estar relacionado de alguna manera, o no Hermione?" Inquirió Ron mirando a la muchacha.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo su entrecejo; el pelirrojo se refería al cuento escrito en un antiguo alfabeto que había podido descifrar la chica y que les había relatado a través del espejo mágico estando ellos en Irlanda.

"Eso es… improbable, muy improbable Ron." Contestó Hermione escéptica.

"Era eso lo que me querías decir a través de la red flu antes de que yo partiera a Irlanda a buscarlos?" Preguntó Kingsley.

"Errr… sí. Había podido descifrar el alfabeto que Croaker decía que eran runas celtas, pero se trata de una leyenda, un mito relatado en forma de cuento que está incluido en un antiguo libro de leyendas antiguas de Irlanda."

"Oh, vamos Hermione! Al mago del cuento le sucedió lo mismo que a Harry! Cómo se explica sino el hecho de que Harry se apareciera sin varita e inconsciente en las puertas de Hogwarts?" Replicó Ron exasperado por la incredulidad de su amiga.

"Un momento, ese cuento explica la forma en que ese… mago de la antigüedad… viaja desde ese bosque a otro lugar? Están seguros de que no se trata de un simbolismo acerca de la aparición común y corriente?"

"Pues… no lo creo. Parece otro tipo de desplazamiento completamente diferente a la aparición." Contestó Hermione dudando.

"Harry estaba inconsciente! Acaso uno puede aparecerse estando inconsciente?" Insistió Ron.

"Qué es lo que dice ese cuento sobre esa clase de viaje?" Preguntó ávido Kingsley.

"Aparte de que ese tal mago hace enfadar a un dragón y el dragón le dice que lo va a devorar como su cena?" Dijo Ron no dejando que Hermione contestara. "No lo recuerdo exactamente pero sí recuerdo que el fulano sintió un cosquilleo muy fuerte estando parado sobre un símbolo en medio del claro del bosque, y justo antes de perder el conocimiento pensó sin querer en su casa; cuando abrió sus ojos, él se hallaba tirado en el piso de su casa."

Todos quedaron en silencio ya que las similitudes con lo que le había pasado a Harry eran asombrosas. De pronto, al escuchar la explicación del pelirrojo una ráfaga de memoria iluminó sus recuerdos.

"Pensé en la enfermería!" Se exaltó Harry y de su excitación se sentó en la cama; sus fuerzas habían vuelto aunque seguía sintiéndose débil.

"Qué?" Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"En el claro del bosque, cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme! Estaba muy malherido, me dolía todo, ahora recuerdo que antes de perder la conciencia pensé en la enfermería del Colegio." Mintió Harry. En realidad su último pensamiento justo antes del colapso había sido Hermione, y dedujo que como la enfermería y ella se hallaban en el colegio entonces el destino fue el mismo.

"Estás… seguro?" Desconfió Hermione.

"Claro que sí? Qué caso tiene mentir sobre esto?" Protestó Harry.

"No creo que estés mintiendo! Quizá solo fue… no lo sé… una expresión de deseo por tus heridas… o…"

"Da igual, Hermione! Fue lo último que se me cruzó por mi cabeza antes de desmayarme!"

"Increíble… sencillamente increíble." Murmuraba Kingsley atónito. "Otra leyenda que resulta verdadera… acaso ustedes tres quieren dejar al mundo mágico sin mitos, sin misterios?" Concluyó, sonriendo pero aún no pudiendo creer lo que había sucedido.

"Kingsley, lo que sucedió fue algo inexplicable pero no podemos afirmar aún que se trate de algo real."

"Hermione, era un bosque brumoso, estaba ese enorme árbol y también el claro… y cómo explicas esa fuerza invisible que arrojó al hechicero oscuro fuera de ese lugar, y el zumbido?"

"Yo no…"

"Claro que no puedes explicarlo!" La interrumpió Harry, lanzado en su teoría. "Y cuando tenga que volver a buscar mi escoba y mi varita buscaré esas piedras y revisaré mejor el lugar…"

"Qué dices? Por supuesto que no irás de nuevo a ese lugar, Harry! No te dejaré ir, es muy peligroso y ese ser oscuro puede estar por allí aún!"

Kingsley y Ron abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la furibunda negativa de la chica a que Harry volviese al bosque.

"Claro que volveré! No dejaré mi escoba y mi varita perdidas allí! Además debemos asegurarnos que ése es el santuario Druida que estábamos buscando, o no?"

Hermione nunca había podido luchar contra la testarudez de su amigo pero igualmente insistió.

"El santuario Druida dices? Apenas podemos afirmar que ése era el bosque de Killykeen!"

"Pues dime qué otro lugar conoces que se comporte de semejante forma! Había magia allí, Hermione! La pude sentir, magia muy poderosa, tan poderosa que con sólo pensarlo me envió a Howarts! No aparecí en esta enfermería por las protecciones anti-aparición del castillo pero aún así…"

"Harry, escúchame! Puede haber otras explicaciones para ello, no tomes ese cuento escrito siglos atrás tan al pie de la letra!" Volvió a insistir la chica, tomándose su cabeza con una mano; no le quedaban muchos argumentos para rebatir esa teoría.

"La Cámara de los Secretos también era un mito, recuerdas? Y también lo eran las Reliquias de la Muerte!"

Kingsley asistía a la discusión entre los dos amigos en silencio y atentamente; Ron no parecía querer meterse, sabía que cuando ellos dos se enfrascaban en un intercambio de opiniones él no debía meterse… y tampoco le prestarían atención.

Hermione suspiró, abatida. "Confío en ti, Harry. Mucho más de lo que crees. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar, no soportaría verte… no quiero que corras más peligros!"

"Hermione, en eso Harry tiene razón. No sólo por su escoba y su varita. Deberemos ir a ese lugar y asegurarnos de que es el Santuario Druida que estábamos buscando; es nuestra única chance de destruir o desactivar el poder de la Varita de Sauco."

"Bien! Podemos ir ya mismo, sé cómo llegar…"

"No ahora, Harry! Debemos planificarlo con Croaker, Ollivander y Bill; si ese lugar es el santuario entonces tenemos que saber qué hacer allí y cómo proceder para desactivar el poder de la Varita." Lo interrumpió Kingsley.

"Entonces yo iré también. No quiero que a Harry le suceda nada… no pienso quedarme de nuevo en el colegio estudiando esas estúpidas runas mientras ustedes se divierten en Irlanda!" Dijo Hermione, casi como una orden.

Harry notaba cómo Ron gesticulaba con su rostro cada vez que Hermione se preocupaba por Harry en forma explícita y ya sin ningún tipo de reparos; era evidente que su amiga había sufrido mucho por los _accidentes_ de Harry a lo largo de los años y no quería que se arriesgara más… por lo menos no sin ella presente.

"Que nos divertiremos en Irlanda? Vaya, tienes un concepto extraño de diversión." Dijo Ron mirándola con exasperación.

"Concertaré una nueva reunión en el Departamento de Misterios con todos los integrantes del grupo cuanto antes."

"Kingsley, sé que tu eres el Ministro de Magia y que tienes el poder de decisión pero creo que el tiempo se nos ha agotado." Dijo Harry aún sentado en la cama, preocupado y pensativo.

El Ministro observó detenidamente al muchacho antes de contestar: "A qué te refieres?"

"No estoy seguro pero temo que ya no soy el amo de la Varita de la Muerte."

Tal como Harry se había imaginado, su revelación caló hondo en Kingsley y Ron, pero no en Hermione. Él ya intuía que su amiga había deducido lo mismo que él cuando escuchaba la narración de todo lo que había pasado en Irlanda; todo era más fácil con ella.

"Qué dices? Cómo sucedió tal cosa? Cuándo? Estás seguro? Cómo lo sabes?"

Mientras Kingsley permanecía en silencio sopesando lo que Harry había dicho, Ron ametrallaba a su amigo con preguntas; su cara y sus orejas reflejaban su nerviosismo.

"Te dije que no estoy seguro Ron, pero…"

"No, no puede ser…" Interrumpió el pelirrojo sin dejar de mover su cabeza de un lado al otro como si estuviera negando lo que había escuchado.

"Pues yo creo que Harry tiene razón." Agregó Hermione y cuando todos la miraron continuó, casi en un murmullo. "Tal como Harry lo contó, el hechicero lo derrotó."

"Y con eso qué?" Desafió Ron.

"Y con eso qué? Acaso no recuerdas cómo se comporta la Varita de la Muerte… y todas las varitas?" Replicó la chica ofuscada con el menor de los varones Weasley.

"Explícamelo ya que no todos somos tan inteligentes como tú!"

Hermione tomó aire y su rostro adoptó un gesto asesino. "Ronald, la Varita de la Muerte cambia de dueño si éste es derrotado! Y el que lo derrota es el nuevo amo!"

Ron abrió la boca para contestarle pero nada le vino a la mente, y la cerró enojado. Mientras Kingsley seguía pensativo y con su vista perdida, Harry intercedió.

"Es cierto. Es algo que me explicó Dumbledore cuando yo estuve… bueno tú sabes. Y tú estabas conmigo cuando se lo pregunté a Ollivander en la casa de tu hermano Bill."

"Estamos fregados." Acotó el pelirrojo ante la explicación de Harry.

"Pues yo creo que es mejor así." Dijo la chica, logrando que todos la volvieran a mirar pero esta vez con incredulidad; Hermione se fastidió y cerrando sus ojos continuó. "Es que no lo ven? Harry no es más el amo de la Varita, por lo tanto esa… oscura y… poderosa magia ya no lo afectará!"

Harry levantó sus cejas, tomado de sorpresa. Acaso Hermione lo quería tanto como para desear que él no fuera más el amo sin considerar quién lo era ahora?

"Lo siento Hermione, pero francamente no creo que esa Varita me hubiese estando afectando. Además qué es mejor? Que ese cruel y sádico hechicero, del que no sabemos casi nada, sea el que la posee?"

"No, eso no es bueno Harry. Pero honestamente considero que el que tú no estés más corriendo el riesgo de ser contaminado y dominado por ese poder es algo de lo cual me alegro, y mucho!"

Harry sintió enormes deseos de besarla como nunca, y de matarla al mismo tiempo. "Te has tomado muy en serio aquella teoría de Ollivander, cierto?"

"Era una posibilidad, Harry! Y teniendo en cuenta cómo funciona esa varita, el tremendo y horrible poder que contiene y lo que ha hecho hacer durante siglos a infinidad de magos ambiciosos de su poder, pues yo digo que esa teoría era más que posible!"

"Oh vamos Hermione! Desde cuándo crees en posibilidades sin ningún sustento real? Y te repito: prefiero ser yo quien la posea antes que ese oscuro hechicero de los mil demonios!" Le recriminó Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Acaso no has dicho que no querías saber nada con la Varita de la Muerte?" Preguntó incrédula y exasperada la chica.

"Claro que no! La odio! No la quiero, pero mientras buscamos la forma de destruirla o de desactivar su poder es obvio que era preferible que yo sea el amo! Cómo haremos ahora para destruirla si ese hechicero imbécil la posee?"

"Cómo haremos? Harry, nada ha cambiado!" Le contestó Hermione; tanto Ron como Kingsley miraban a uno y a otro mientras se contestaban entre ellos como si fuera un partido de Quidditch.

"Nada ha cambiado? Hermione, el hechicero es ahora el amo de la Varita! Si antes era muy poderoso, ahora será imbatible!"

"Harry, estás perdiendo el foco del problema." Dijo la chica bajando los decibeles. "Ese poder no proviene del mago, sino de la Varita."

Como el muchacho se quedó mirándola sin saber qué contestar, su amiga cerró los ojos y con su mejor gesto de sabelotodo continuó. "La Varita Harry! La Varita! Tenemos que destruir la Varita de la Muerte, no al mago que la posee!"

Harry no dijo nada, ahora había podido comprender el razonamiento de Hermione. Era tan sencillo que no se explicaba cómo no lo había pensado. Kingsley salió de sus adentros y dijo:

"Hermione tiene razón, Harry. Al fin y al cabo es la Varita la que debe ser destruida."

"Ja!" Exclamó satisfecha.

Harry miró a su amiga levantando sus cejas; ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de ella en alguna de sus clases de Defensa. La chica continuó, aliviado por haber podido hacerse entender.

"Tú eras el amo, pero nunca la usaste. Ese… hechicero como tú dices es el nuevo amo ahora, pero tampoco la tiene en sus manos... todavía."

El chico siguió el razonamiento de su amiga. "Y tú crees que él ya sabe que es el amo?"

"Sí. Si es lo que estaba buscando debe saber que él es el amo porque te derrotó en Irlanda. Ahora sólo le queda tomar la Varita para completar el poder."

"Pero… pero…" Intercedió Ron sin comprender. "Cómo demonios puede saber ese… hechicero… en dónde está la Varita?"

"No lo sé, Ron. Pero si de alguna manera supo sobre la existencia de la Varita de la Muerte, sería lógico suponer que sabe sobre sus anteriores amos." Contestó Hermione.

"Sí, es verdad. Cualquiera que se haya enterado de la existencia de esa Varita pudo haber rastreado de alguna forma su historial." Dijo Kingsley tranquilamente.

"Y si ese hechicero era un seguidor de Voldemort…" Razonó Harry en voz alta. "Pero yo derroté a cabeza de serpiente, cómo podría saber en dónde está la Varita? Se supone que yo la debería tener, o no?"

"Sí pero debe de haberse dado cuenta de que tú no la estabas usando." Dijo Kingsley.

Una ráfaga de memoria iluminó la cabeza de Harry. "Eso era lo que estaban buscando cuando ingresaron a mi casa de Francia!"

"Puede ser, sí. Tiene lógica." Agregó Kingsley acariciando su calva con una mano, recordando el hecho ya que el Ministerio de Magia francés había comunicado la intrusión a él en persona.

"Sigo sin comprender, cómo puede saber en dónde está? Yo no le dije a nadie en dónde dejé la Varita…" Harry cerró los ojos ofuscado. "Malfoy la tuvo antes que yo, y ni siquiera se había enterado de ello. Y antes que él… Dumbledore."

Harry creía que era posible que el hechicero oscuro supiera que Dumbledore la había poseído antes, pero no estaba seguro de que supiera cómo había sido realmente la serie de traspasos del poder; históricamente los cambios de dueños de la Varita sucedían una vez cada muchos años, y en aquel fatídico dos de Mayo la Varita había pasado de Malfoy a Harry accidentalmente.

El muchacho no encontraba forma alguna de que el hechicero supiera del verdadero paradero de la Varita de la Muerte. Nadie podía saber (y de hecho casi nadie lo sabía) que Malfoy, al desarmar a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía accidentalmente se había hecho amo de la Varita. Sólo restaba suponer que el hechicero oscuro sabía que Snape había matado a Dumbledore, y Voldemort a Snape. Y como Harry había derrotado a Voldemort…

"Supongo que por descarte, Harry." Dijo Kingsley interrumpiendo el tren de razonamiento del muchacho aunque sin mucho convencimiento. "Si tú no la usabas, con Voldemort y Snape muertos entonces sólo queda Dumbledore."

"Eso está claro. Lo que no comprendo es cómo puede llegar a saber en dónde está realmente la Varita ahora." Añadió Harry.

Kingsley no dijo nada, pero Hermione sí. "Pues… recuerdas cuando nos lo encontramos en la orilla del lago, a la noche?"

Ron frunció su entrecejo, no queriendo imaginarse qué hacían sus dos amigos en la orilla del lago del Castillo a la noche. Harry estaba seguro que el pelirrojo abordaría el tema tarde o temprano.

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Como dijimos antes, es probable que el que nos haya encontrado allí haya sido una casualidad después de todo."

Harry seguía atentamente el razonamiento de su amiga; recordaba haber concluido que ese encuentro, de noche en los terrenos de Hogwarts que bordean al lago no había sido casualidad. La muchacha continuó.

"Recuerdo perfectamente que se detuvo frente a la tumba de Dumbledore antes de percatarse que nosotros dos estábamos allí a pocos metros de distancia." Dijo en un susurro, temiendo lo peor. "Estoy segura de que ya desde aquel día sabía que la Varita estaba en ese lugar."

Harry se tomó el rostro con sus dos manos; era increíble como todo siempre parecía complicarse más de lo lógico y razonable. Un hechicero oscuro de inmenso poder, una bestia negra cruel y sádica no sólo era el amo de la Varita de Sauco sino que además muy probablemente (si Hermione estaba segura, entonces ya no había dudas) ya sabía la localización de la misma.

"Pero cómo demonios podrá entrar ese maldito hechicero en los terrenos de Hogwarts, con todas sus protecciones?" Preguntó Ron.

"Ya lo hizo una vez, supongo que podrá hacerlo de nuevo." Dijo la chica.

"Bien, ya es suficiente. Debemos actuar rápido y lo primero es lo primero." Concluyó Kingsley levantándose de su silla. El trío asintió, sabían a qué se refería el Ministro.

*****HP*****

"Qué? Estás demente o te ha pateado un hipogrifo?" Estalló Hermione.

Aún en la enfermería, tanto Kingsley como el trío intentaban decidir quién entraría en el mausoleo de mármol blanco a sacar la Varita de allí. Casi nadie en la comunidad mágica sabía sobre la existencia de la Varita, y nadie sabía en dónde se hallaba por lo que las posibilidades se habían reducido a cuatro; sin embargo Kingsley se había auto-eliminado ya que como Ministro de Magia no podía hacerlo, así que sólo lo podía hacer un integrante del trío, a furtivas y sin que nadie se enterase. La sugerencia de Ron acerca de que fuera Hermione la que entrara en la tumba había sido desafortunada, haciendo montar en cólera a la chica.

"Por qué? Sólo tienes que entrar allí dentro, tomarla y salir!" Le gritó Ron.

"Ni en sueños entraré a una tumba, Ronald! Hazlo tú si es tan sencillo como dices!"

"Yo? Es un chiste? No me gustan las tumbas, sabes que nunca piso el cementerio donde están mis familiares enterrados! Cuál es tu problema con una tumba?"

Harry sonrió internamente ante el error que había cometido el pelirrojo; a decir verdad extrañaba mucho esas discusiones entre su amiga y Ron.

"Mi problema? Lo sabes perfectamente Ronald! Y cuál es tu problema con las arañitas? Quieres que te petrifique y te lleve arrastrando hasta el nido de Acromántulas del bosque prohibido?"

Ron se puso blanco ante la sola idea de ello sabiendo que Hermione era muy capaz de hacerlo, y se calló la boca frunciendo furiosamente su rostro. Pero cuando Harry dejó escapar una risa por el gesto de su amigo, éste lo miró.

"Y por qué no vas tú?"

Harry lo miró desquiciado pero puso sus ojos en blanco sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

"Harry no irá, debe descansar y además Madame Pomfrey aún no le dio el alta!" Se exasperó Hermione.

"Harry irá porque no le teme a una tumba, verdad Harry?" Desafió Ron. El muchacho abrió la boca para contestar pero Hermione le ganó de mano, lanzada.

"Y Harry tampoco le teme a las arañas, pero no por eso se le va a ocurrir meter su cabeza en un nido… no es así?"

El muchacho de la cicatriz quedó boquiabierto ante la mirada lasciva que le había propinado su amiga del alma, recordando seguramente aquella vez que él había cedido ante la tentación de ir al bosque prohibido a buscar la Piedra de la Resurreción, la cual estaba precisamente en la zona del nido de Acromántulas.

"Deja de preocuparte tanto por él, Hermione! Es adulto y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana!" Le respondió Ron sin haber comprendido el intercambio entre los otros dos amigos. "Además es el único de nosotros tres que no le teme a una tumba!"

Harry notó la cara de desquiciada de Hermione, pero más le preocupó ver a Kingsley, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"De acuerdo, iré! Me meteré en la tumba de Dumbledore y sacaré la Varita de allí, está bien?" Dijo Harry intentando frenar la discusión.

"Excelente. Le pediré a Poppy que te deje salir ahora mismo y le prometeré que volverás a acostarte en esa misma cama cuando vuelvas." Dijo el Ministro aliviado. "Luego llevaremos la varita al despacho de la directora y discutiremos con el retrato de Dumbledore sobre cuál será el mejor lugar para esconderla lejos del alcance del hechicero."

Hermione, derrotada, emprendió su retirada fuera de la enfermería, seguida de los demás y murmurando cosas que ni Harry ni Ron habían podido oír pero que se imaginaban perfectamente.

*****HP*****

Unos cuantos minutos después, Harry, Ron y Kingsley llegaban caminando al mausoleo de mármol que hacía de tumba del cuerpo de Dumbledore, cerca de la orilla del lago. El día había amanecido espléndido y el sol trepaba por sobre las colinas que circundaban el algo por doquier. Por suerte para ellos los alumnos ya estaban en su primer clase del día por lo que los terrenos del castillo se hallaban solitarios; la misma Hermione decidió que no sería conveniente para ella perderse la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn aunque sus dos amigos sabían con certeza que la chica no quería presenciar el espectáculo que iría a ocurrir.

De hecho, a Harry tampoco le gustaba un ápice lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando había decidido entrar él en el mausoleo estaba acostado en la cama y no tenía plena conciencia de ello, pero estando allí se le hizo difícil aceptar hacerlo. Luego de los aspavientos de Madame Pomfrey cuando Kingsley le informó que Harry saldría unos minutos (se calmó un poco cuando el Ministro agregó que volvería rápidamente a la enfermaría) habían decidido ir a hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore para informarle lo que tenían pensado hacer; el viejo, lejos de molestarse y enterado de los que sucedía con la Varita, les dijo que lo hicieran y le pidió a Harry que arreglara un poco su _cuerpo_ en caso de que se hallara poco presentable.

"Viejo loco, a quién le importa si su túnica está desalineada o su cabello despeinado? Se supone que está muerto y que…"

"Ya basta Ronald, fue sólo una broma del retrato de Dumbledore." Dijo Kingsley interrumpiendo la protesta de Ron. Sin embargo Harry conocía al ex director de Hogwarts y no creía que había sido broma; el sólo hecho de imaginarse él mismo dentro de la tumba acomodando su gris y largo cabello o planchándole las arrugas de la túnica lo incomodaban enormemente.

Estaban los tres allí parados, frente al mausoleo que resplandecía bajo los rayos matinales del sol; era una visión surrealista, y el mármol parecía emitir un brillante y cálido fulgor que hacía las cosas más complicadas aún. Era como si quisieran violentar un lugar sagrado, o mágico, en donde descansaba el cuerpo del mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Finalmente, Harry tomó aire y susurrando algunos hechizos (tal como le había dicho el retrato de Dumbledore) a la elegante pared de piedra blanca con la varita de Kingsley (ya que la suya estaba perdida en Irlanda) esperó pacientemente.

Con lentitud, el contorno de lo que parecía una puerta comenzó a aparecer, hasta que finalmente se dibujó en el mármol una especie de entrada con una inscripción en latín labrada en oro.

"Aquí descansa mi cuerpo. Todo aquel que quiera entrar en el interior deberá tener excelentes motivos para hacerlo, y un geranio colmilludo para depositar sobre mi cuerpo." Leyó Kingsley.

Harry negó con su cabeza, no pudiendo creer que el extraño y a veces infantil sentido del humor de Dumbledore estuviera presente incluso en la secreta y mágica entrada a su tumba. Sabía que los geranios colmilludos se plantaban en los invernaderos del castillo y llevaba uno con él ya que el retrato de Dumbledore le había dicho que lo hiciera. Pero nunca hubiese imaginado que era para poner sobre el cuerpo del difunto hechicero.

Harry levantó de nuevo la varita y exclamó: "Ego spondeo est verus."

Luego de unos instantes la puerta se desvaneció mágicamente. Harry recordaba casi a la perfección la visión que había recibido de Voldemort cuando éste violó la tumba para hacerse con la Varita de la Muerte, pero por alguna razón no podía rescatar de su memoria casi ningún detalle de cuando él mismo había ingresado allí para devolver la Varita, justo después de haber derrotado a Voldemort.

Harry dio unos pasos y tomando coraje comenzó a pasar a través del hueco en el que estaba la entrada mágica.

"No te olvides de poner la flor sobre el cuerpo de Dumbledore, a ver si no lo haces y quedas encerrado allí dentro!" Bromeó Ron.

"Cállate Ronald!" Murmuró Kingsley con seriedad, pero luego agregó sin poder aguantar la sonrisa que invadió su rostro: "Y que no se te olvide sacarte tus zapatos; a Dumbledore no le gustará que ensucies su piso."

Harry miró de reojo hacia atrás, fastidiado; era muy fácil bromear estando fuera del mausoleo. Apenas traspasó la entrada la oscuridad lo encegueció, pero de a poco su vista se fue adaptando y al final descubrió que un extraño e ilógico resplandor brotaba de todas partes, como si una mortecina fuente de luz lo iluminara todo. Se halló parado justo frente al cuerpo de Dumbledore, el cual reposaba acostado sobre una alzada cubierta por una tela blanca a aproximadamente un metro del piso. Harry sintió una enorme y profunda paz interior allí dentro, quizá debido a ese extraño y tenue fulgor o quizá debido al silencio absoluto del interior. Posó sus ojos en el cuerpo y se estremeció; se hallaba en perfecto estado de conservación, y si bien la piel de su rostro y manos (menos una que lucía de una tonalidad grisácea oscura) tenían el típico color de un cadáver le daba la impresión de que llevaba muerto unas pocas horas.

Suspiró, aún no pudiendo moverse. Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas y un vacío en su estómago al ver sin vida a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. El rostro de Dumbledore, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca en un raro rictus parecido a una sonrisa, reflejaba una paz inconmensurable y aún así le provocaba tristeza; en cuanto se le hizo un nudo en su garganta desvió la vista deliberadamente y la posó en sus brazos. Sus manos estaban una encima de la otra sobre el pecho… y allí estaba la Varita, la maldita Varita de la Muerte. Podía recordar a duras penas cuando él mismo la había puesto allí luego de decidir no utilizarla, y ahora podía recordar también la inquietante sensación (la misma que tenía en ese momento) que sintió al haber encontrado el cuerpo en perfectas condiciones; se había imaginado que Voldemort, al entrar al mausoleo para robarle la varita, en su sadismo y maldad incalculable podría haber aprovechado la situación y profanar su cuerpo de alguna forma… pero por lo visto el pánico que le tenía a la muerte no le dejó hacerlo.

Depositó el geranio colmilludo con sumo cuidado para que no lo mordiera (seguía sin entender por qué al ex director le gustaban esas flores) y tomando la varita con una mano la sacó gentilmente del regazo del cuerpo y la blandió.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué esperaba que hiciera esa maldita varita, pero no hubo chispas ni destellos de poder alguno; nada de nada. Sin saber si eso significaba algo o no, le dedicó una última mirada al cuerpo de Dumbledore y salió del mausoleo, esperando que no hubiera una tercera vez.

*****HP*****

Ya cerca del mediodía, Harry salía de la enfermería después de que Madame Pomfrey le diera de alta. Llevaba en su mochila (la cual había sobrevivido milagrosamente a los ataques del hechicero oscuro en el bosque de Killykeen) dos grandes frascos de una poción que debía tomar durante una semana para terminar de curar sus heridas.

"Harry!"

El muchacho se alegró de ver a Hermione, quien había aparecido por el corredor que llevaba a la enfermería.

"Hola!" Lo saludó su amiga con un beso en la mejilla cuando se encontraron. "Recién sales de la enfermería?"

"Sí, Madame Pomfrey me cargó de pociones asquerosas que debo tomar por una semana. Y tú? Vienes de la clase de pociones?"

"Sí." Le contestó. "Estamos aprendiendo pociones curativas y Slughorn de alguna forma se enteró de que estabas aquí así que… bueno me pidió que te dijera que no olvides el almuerzo que tienes pendiente con él." Finalizó con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Ja ja!" Se burló Harry, ya no sabiendo cómo salvarse de la invitación: estaba seguro de que sería un almuerzo de dos horas escuchando anécdotas y recuerdos de los contactos que Slughorn se ufanaba de poseer. Si antes de derrotar a Voldemort era uno de sus preferidos, luego de la batalla final se había transformado en su víctima predilecta de invitaciones y promesas sobre presentarlo con sus "amigos".

"Y dime, qué ha sucedido con la Varita de la muerte? Ya la han escondido?" Preguntó la chica con entusiasmo mientras caminaban.

"Pues sí, y me alegra que se te haya pasado el enojo!"

"No estaba enojada Harry! Sólo que no quería que salieras de la enfermería para ir a la tumba a buscar la… Me dirás donde la han escondido o ya no formo parte de tu selecto grupo de confianza?" Dijo la chica bajando la voz casi hasta un susurro mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

"Cómo puedo resistirme si me lo pides así?" Bromeó Harry. "Pero no soy tan fácil, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más."

"Oh, ya veo." Le contestó arqueando las cejas y con una sonrisa malévola. Hermione tomó los brazos de Harry con sus manos y lo arrastró contra un hueco entre las columnas empotradas de la pared de piedra del pasillo; la chica se acercó a su sorprendido amigo y lo arrinconó.

"Qué haces?" Le reclamó Harry en un susurro, entre divertido y nervioso. "Es el pasillo del tercer piso, pueden pasar alumnos en cualquier momento!"

"Hmm sí, es probable." Le contestó su amiga, con una carga de seducción que volvió loco a Harry pese al peligro de ser vistos.

"Por supuesto que es probable! Si me ven con una alumna en esta situación…"

"Vaya! Harry Potter se está tomando su cargo de ayudante de la asignatura de Defensa con seriedad?"

Harry adoraba cuando su amiga lo llamaba por su nombre completo; la chica se acercó cada vez más a él hasta que sus cuerpos casi estaban juntos. Hermione bajó sus manos pasándolas por los brazos del muchacho y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Harry comenzó a sudar pero ya no de los nervios.

"Te estás comportando mal, Hermione… muy mal. Deberé descontar veinte puntos de Gryffindor…" Le dijo Harry en el mismo tono de susurro, vencido y con su respiración agitada.

"Hazlo…" Le replicó ella, apoyando sus labios suavemente en los de él. Harry sintió instantáneamente una oleada de calor y de una placentera sensación familiar y rápidamente se olvidó del riesgo que corrían si alguien los veía. Comenzó a besarla el, también suavemente pero ella separaba su boca unos centímetros cada vez que lo hacía, desquiciando al chico. Harry podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas (estaba seguro que las de él también lo estaban) y podía sentir la suave piel de su rostro contra la suya; el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía un enorme placer sintiendo el cuerpo de su amiga pegado al de él. Con sus manos aún tomadas, Hermione dejó de jugar con su boca y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, fundiendo sus labios con pasión y con unas ganas tremendas, resultado de la acumulación de días sin poder verse y de situaciones de vida o muerte que había atravesado Harry en Irlanda.

Harry soltó una mano y la llevó a la nuca de Hermione, acariciándole el cabello con sus dedos. Con sus sentidos exaltados y con las oleadas de cariño y placer que su amiga le generaba se terminó por convencer de algo que internamente sabía pero que había estado resistiendo con toda su fuerza de voluntad desde hacía meses, fuerza de voluntad que en ese momento se derretía y se doblegaba ante el poder de sus sentimientos y de las increíbles sensaciones que Hermione solía despertar en él.

Luego de un largo rato durante el cual milagrosamente a ningún alumno se le había ocurrido transitar por ese solitario pasillo para ir a la enfermería, los dos amigos del alma fueron separando sus bocas lentamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. Harry se perdió en los ojos café de Hermione, absorbido por su profundidad e intentando sumergirse en ellos por siempre. Aún con su pulso temblando, la chica acarició la cara de Harry y esbozó una extremadamente sutil media sonrisa, apenas visible pero tan encantadora que lo apabulló. Harry llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica y volvió a besarla; de nuevo estaban en problemas: Hermione pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y se trenzaron en otro beso profundo cargado de afecto y cariño. Todavía podía recordar todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza cuando creía que moriría a manos del hechicero oscuro en el bosque de Killykeen, y recordaba especialmente la angustia y la desazón que sintió al creer que nunca más podría abrazar y besar a Hermione. Ahora se estaba desquitando, quería aprovechar cada segundo viviéndolo al máximo, disfrutando todo lo que podía del cuerpo y de los besos de su amiga.

Lentamente volvieron a separar sus bocas y nuevamente se quedaron mirándose intensa y profundamente durante largo rato. Harry adoraba verse reflejado en esos ojos llenos de vida y amor, y estaba muy orgulloso de que una chica como ella se fijara en él.

"Te quiero tanto, Harry..."

El susurro llegó a los oídos del chico como una suave y melodiosa pieza musical, en el tono exacto que tanto le excitaba; la felicidad lo embargó y lo desbordó, algo a lo cual Harry aún no se acostumbraba a sentir. Era una sensación totalmente nueva que lo llenaba de una dicha incalculable; no, no era cierto, no era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz, habían habido otros momentos tan intensos y felices como ese en particular... y cuanto más intentaba recordar más se percataba de que todos habían sido con ella a su lado.

"Yo también, Hermione. Y nunca jamás dejaré de hacerlo."

Las palabras brotaron de su boca directamente desde el corazón, sin atravesar los filtros de su sufrido y demasiado experimentado cerebro. Harry nunca había sido expresivo y se sorprendió él mismo por lo que había dicho; aparentemente también había logrado sorprender a Hermione, quien lo miraba entre atónita y alegre.

"Oh vamos Hermione! Recuerdo habértelo dicho antes!" Murmuró Harry sonriendo.

La chica seguía mirándolo fijamente, sonrojada y con su respiración entrecortada; finalmente pudo contestar: "Sí, lo sé. Y no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces al decírmelo."

Hermione hundió su rostro sobre el hombro y cuello de Harry. Ahora era él el que se había quedado sin palabras, y no por lo que le había dicho su amiga ya que ella siempre había sido muy expresiva, o por lo menos mucho más que él.

Harry siempre había admirado a Hermione, no sólo por su inteligencia ni por su capacidad y talento mágico sino por su entereza y fuerza moral. Esa chica siempre había permanecido a su lado, especialmente en tiempos difíciles para él... y peligrosos. Hermione había sufrido en carne propia los horrores que Harry tenía que sufrir por ser el "elegido", había sido amenazada de muerte y torturada salvajemente, había puesto su vida en peligro por él muchas veces, y fueron muchas veces las que ella le había salvado la vida. Cada vez que Harry se metía en problemas o debía enfrentar situaciones que le congelarían la sangre a la gran mayoría, allí estaba ella, parada a su lado enarbolando su varita. Cómo se explica si no su perseverancia y obstinación al permanecer con él durante meses escapando de Voldemort y los mortífagos, pasando frío y hambre, y sabiendo que había tenido que modificar la memoria de sus padres para protegerlos? Y que en vez de salir corriendo a buscarlos (o a buscar a Ron) permaneció a su lado, con todo lo que le debe de haber costado hacerlo?

Por todo eso, y por mucho más, Harry ansiaba verla feliz, satisfecha; que no sufriera nunca más ninguno de los espantos que tuvo que sufrir por él ni que su vida corriera peligro de nuevo... por él. Quería que ella olvidara de a poco toas las muertes y los sufrimientos a los que estuvo sometida y que su vida tomara el curso que ella quisiera por su propia voluntad. Harry no sólo ansiaba verla feliz, necesitaba verla feliz. El muchacho cargaba con demasiadas cruces que le costarían muchos años asumirlas, y la de Hermione era una de las más pesadas; temía haberle arruinado la vida y que ella de una forma u otra nunca pudiera rehacer su vida y ser realmente feliz.

Ahora, en realidad desde hacía algunos meses, Harry comenzaba a vislumbrar una posibilidad, tan increíble como hermosa. Mientras permanecían abrazados, sentía cómo la nebulosa que siempre lo había cegado ahora se retiraba de su mente y le ofrecía una idea que le producía cosquilleos en su estómago.

Si Harry ansiaba que Hermione fuese finalmente feliz (se lo había ganado con creces) y Hermione se sentía sumamente feliz cuando Harry le decía lo mucho que la quería... Quizá fuera posible que al fin y al cabo fuera él mismo quien pudiera producir un vuelco en la vida de la chica y hacerla realmente feliz, tanto como él quería que lo fuera...

"Tanto quería que Hermione fuera feliz... qué extraño que al final pueda ser yo quien la haga feliz." Pensaba Harry intentando convencerse; miró hacia abajo y vio la cabeza de su amiga apoyada sobre su hombro, con su cabello castaño cayendo sobre su espalda formando bucles. El destino no carecía de ironía: Hermione había sufrido mucho a su lado, habiendo puesto su vida en peligro varias veces por él y sin embargo era él, Harry, quien podía tomarla de la mano y enseñarle una nueva vida, más segura y llevadera, hacerla feliz...

"En qué piensas?" Le susurró Hermione; no se había dado cuenta de que la chica había levantado su cabeza de su hombro y lo miraba fijamente, un poco divertida por el estado de abstracción en el cual Harry estaba inmerso; éste le sonrió.

"En ti... en esto que tenemos... en tu felicidad..."

"Vaya! No puedo creerlo Harry, pensando en mi felicidad?" Le contestó con alegría y con una enorme y brillante sonrisa mientras salían del hueco entre las columnas de la pared y se largaban a caminar por el pasillo.

Harry no le contestó, sino que le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me alegra que por fin estés dándote cuenta en dónde radica mi felicidad." Agregó la chica, tomándolo de la mano y besándolo en una mejilla.

"Sabes que no soy una luz en ese aspecto, tendrás que tenerme paciencia." Le dijo Harry, medio en burla y medio en serio, un poco avergonzado.

Ambos se rieron y doblaron al final del corredor, rumbo a las escaleras.

"Acaso crees que me he metido en tantos problemas contigo porque sí?" Le contestó la chica sonriendo. "Estaba tratando de sacarte bueno, Harry! Me ha costado una vida, pero veo que la paciencia rinde sus frutos, o no?"

Volvieron a reír, esta vez mientras bajaban las escaleras lentamente y sin apuro. Tiempos difíciles estaban por venir (ambos deseaban que fuesen los últimos tiempos difíciles que tendrían que soportar) y deseaban disfrutar del buen tiempo todo lo posible, antes de que la tormenta los alcanzara.

*****HP*****


	34. Accion y reaccion

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Ya falta un sólo capítulo!! Ténganme paciencia!! jajaja  
**

* * *

**34 – Acción y Reacción  
**

En cuanto puso un pie en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia, Harry supo al instante que tendría dificultades para llegar hasta los ascensores.

Debía ir al Departamento de Misterios para asistir a la reunión de urgencia con el resto del grupo y que Kingsley había convocado, para discutir sobre el increíble hallazgo del bosque de Killykeen y probablemente del santuario sagrado Druida que tanto buscaron en Irlanda, lugar en donde la magia fluía poderosamente en su estado más puro y en donde Croaker y Ollivander creían que podían destruir la Varita de la Muerte, o desactivar su inmenso poder. Pero debido a todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel bosque, ahora una nueva preocupación se cernía sobre todos los que colaboraban en la destrucción de la Reliquia. El largo y doloroso duelo que Harry había disputado con aquel extraño y poderoso mortífago resultó nefasto para el muchacho, quien además casi pierde la vida cuando fue acorralado en el bosque por el hechicero, salvándose de manera milagrosa; él estaba seguro que al perder esa batalla la posesión de la Varita de la Muerte había pasado a manos del oscuro hechicero.

"Por todos los demonios, es que no tienen mejor cosa que hacer? Seguramente algunos se quedan de noche durmiendo dentro del Ministerio..." Pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la Fuente Mágica. Ya estaba fastidiado porque venía sobre la hora para la reunión, tras un largísimo almuerzo con el profesor Slughorn que tuvo que soportar antes de salir de Hogwarts, y escuchar durante más de dos horas toda clase de loas sobre su exitoso debut como ayudante del profesor Owens en las clases de práctica de Defensa, las novedades sobre los contactos más valiosos del regordete profesor de pociones y algunas anécdotas sobre algunas personas que conocía (entre ellas alguna sobre Benjy Williams, ex alumno de Ravenclaw y uno de sus futuros coachs en el Puddlemere United) y sobre otras que no tenía ni idea de su existencia.

Y ahora su fastidio crecía exponencialmente; los insistentes reporteros de los periódicos mágicos de Inglaterra se apretujaban en el sector del Atrio entre la Fuente y los ascensores, justo por donde él tenía que pasar. No se imaginaba qué había sucedido esta vez para que tantos reporteros estuvieran allí pero tampoco quería averiguarlo preguntándoles.

Ni que hubiera querido. En cuanto Harry pasó por la nueva estatua mágica de la Fuente la muchedumbre del periodismo se percató de la presencia del héroe mágico y se abalanzó sobre una de sus presas predilectas.

"Señor Potter, qué opina usted al respecto?"

"Señor Potter. Es cierto todo lo que ha sucedido?"

A qué diablos se referían? Las preguntas comenzaron a fluir desde todos lados, y al verse rodeado por reporteros ávidos por una declaración suya tuvo que detenerse. Ni siquiera con su vasta experiencia en lidiar con pesados e insistentes periodistas podía dar un paso más debido al enjambre humano allí presente; el griterío, las plumas mágicas y las incontables preguntas llenaron su cabeza y lo marearon.

"Sabía usted lo que estaba sucediendo, Potter?"

"A qué ha venido al Ministerio hoy, señor Potter?"

"No sé a qué se refieren. Si me disculpan..." Respondía Harry una y otra vez rodeado de reporteros e intentando abrirse camino; si llegaba tarde a la reunión estaba seguro de que Croaker se lo echaría en cara.

"Por qué el Auror Perkiss sigue internado? Cuál es su parte médico?"

"Así que por ahí venía la cosa." Se dijo a sí mismo, luchando por avanzar paso a paso.

"Es verdad que Ronald Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos, se encuentra internado en la misma habitación que el Auror?"

"Sólo sé que Ron ya ha sido dado de alta, gracias por su preocupación." Respondió escuetamente; muchas veces le habían sugerido que en casos como ése podía salir del paso declarando no saber nada al respecto, pero él siempre había preferido no contestar en lugar de mentir. Mientras pensaba en lo ridículo de la situación (por su cabeza pasaban una docena de formas en las cuales podrían matarlo allí mismo en medio del caos en el Atrio, y de manera muy sencilla) y se abría paso con sus brazos, las preguntas se sucedían sin cesar.

"Señor Potter, por favor díganos si vino al Ministerio para reforzar las fuerzas de los Aurores!"

"No!"

"Potter, cree usted que la ausencia del Ministro Shacklebolt durante casi todo un día está relacionada con la extraña situación del Auror Perkiss?"

Harry decidió que no iba a responder a esa ni a ninguna otra pregunta; sólo quería salir de allí y llegar a los pacíficos y solitarios ascensores.

"Señor Potter, una pregunta por favor!"

Harto como estaba, ya se hallaba a mitad de camino entre la Fuente y los ascensores cuando una figura emergió de una de las chimeneas empotradas en las paredes negras. La silueta del jefe del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica atrajo (afortunadamente para Harry) todas las miradas. Lejos de asustarse por la oleada de reporteros que fueron tras él, Robbin parecía satisfecho.

"Señor Robbin, cual es la situación del Auror Perkiss? Ha hablado usted con el Minsitro?"

"Qué opina usted sobre la extraña situación?"

Para disgusto de Harry, quien odiaba a ese personaje, Robbin estaba complacido por recibir tanta atención. Era de esas personas que amaban detentar el poder político y aparecer en los periódicos con sus declaraciones; levantó los brazos pidiendo calma.

"Por favor, contestaré sus preguntas pero antes debo informarles que el Auror Perkiss está fuera de peligro, aunque deberá pasar en el Hospital de San Mungo algunos días más. Y por supuesto que he hablado con el Ministro, soy su mano derecha y su funcionario más leal y confiable, siempre pide mi consejo." Declaró, terminando con un guiño de su ojo que desquició a Harry. Los reporteros rieron mansamente ante la pantomima del jefe del D.A.L.M. y se quedaron en silencio para seguir oyendo sus declaraciones.

"El Auror Perkiss ha sufrido un... accidente... un lamentable y absurdo accidente al acudir al aviso de una bruja sobre un extraño mago que se hallaba cerca del callejón Knockturn..." Robbin levantó sus brazos una vez más evitando que el murmullo se generalizara. "No, no era nada relacionado con magia negra ni nada parecido. Pero tuvo la desgracia de tener que lidiar con un par de magos ebrios que se hallaban por allí y resultó malherido."

Cómo podía ser que los reporteros se creyeran semejante estupidez? Harry sabía que Perkiss había sido muy malherido luchando contra varios mortífagos que lo habían emboscado a él, a otro Auror, a Robbards y al mismo Kingsley mientras volaban en sus escobas buscando a Harry en Irlanda. El muchacho se había dado cuenta de que su camino estaba libre debido a que los reporteros se habían agolpado sobre Robbin pero no se movió del lugar debido a la ira que sentía; lo peor era que no podía decir absolutamente nada sobre lo que realmente había sucedido. Robbin divisó a Harry por encima de las cabezas de los reporteros y sonrió brevemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron de tal forma que podrían haber salido chispas de los ojos de ambos.

"Señor Robbin, por qué se refirió al incidente como absurdo?" Preguntó uno de los periodistas.

"Es absurdo porque todos sabemos que la magia negra existe pero es practicada por magos y brujas que no representan un peligro para nuestra comunidad." Robbin hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a Harry, esta vez entrecerrando sus ojos. "Es absurdo porque un Auror tuvo que realizar el trabajo que un mago de choque podría haber hecho con total eficiencia, arriesgando la integridad de la oficina de Aurores y su escaso personal."

Algunos reporteros asintieron sumisamente; Robbin cargaba una y otra vez contra la innecesidad de utilizar Aurores (que él no manejaba ni controlaba) y a favor de _sus_ magos de choque, fuerza que respondía directamente a él. Quería detentar el máximo poder que fuera posible, y no soportaba no poder controlar a la Oficina de Aurores.

"Pero Señor Robbin..." Preguntó un reportero menos condescendiente. "Los magos de choque no deberían lidiar con los reportes de magia negra que se vienen sucediendo desde hace días! Los Aurores están perfectamente..."

"Si usted se está refiriendo a los reportes de miembros de la comunidad mágica, pues hasta ahora han sido todos falsos." Interrumpió Robbin. "La comunidad mágica disfruta de épocas de paz y seguridad bajo mi conducción al frente del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y así seguirá siendo por muchos años más." Exclamó finalizando con una soberbia sonrisa propia de quien se creía demasiado, arrancando algunos aplausos y gestos de satisfacción entre los que preguntaban.

"Entonces el Registro de magia oscura que ha sido creado en su Departamento está funcionando finalmente?"

"Sí, y debo decirles que a su máxima capacidad. Ese es otro instrumento creado bajo mi gestión y sus potentes sensores mágicos nos confieren seguridad y certeza de lo que ocurre en el país. La seguridad de la comunidad mágica es mi principal prioridad."

Harry se asqueó del tipo, y bufando emprendió su marcha hacia los ascensores. Ni los sensores estaban al máximo de sus posibilidades ni habían sido creados por Robbin, sino por Flennon; el muchacho sabía que los resultados que arrojaba el Registro gracias a sus sensores (entre ellos el rastro de magia negra detectado que le indicó a Kingsley que el hechicero oscuro redirigía a Irlanda a matar a Harry) no eran compartidos con el público sino analizados por funcionarios del Ministerio.

"Es verdad que las responsabilidades inherentes a su cargo, señor Robbin, se han vuelto menos exigentes y más llevaderas luego de que Harry Potter se deshiciera de Tom Riddle y también de varios mortífagos más en las últimas semanas?"

La pregunta caló hondo en la muchedumbre y generó un murmullo que hizo que Harry se detuviera y se diera vuelta, no porque le hubiese gustado recibir ese halago por parte de algún reportero menos _manso_ que el resto sino porque quería disfrutar del rostro de Robbin.

Y no se defraudó. El jefe del D.A.L.M. sufrió un lapsus de furia desencajada que no pudo disimular por un buen rato; no supo qué contestar ante semejante pregunta, y se enfureció aún más cuando algunas risas surgieron de entre los reporteros y el murmullo se generalizó. Harry cruzó miradas con el iracundo Robbin, quien mirándolo echaba chispas por sus ojos sin saber cómo salir de ese embrollo en el que él mismo se había metido. Muchos recordaron que Harry estaba allí y se dieron vuelta buscándolo pero el muchacho ya había emprendido su marcha libre de obstáculos hacia los ascensores, sonriendo.

*****HP*****

"Bueno, podemos comenzar ahora que nuestra estrella el señor Potter se ha dignado a regalarnos su presencia."

Harry había llegado algunos minutos tarde a la reunión en el despacho de Croaker del Departamento de Misterios, lo cual hizo enervar al jefe de los inefables; la puntualidad era una de las tantas normas inquebrantables para los misteriosos funcionarios de la novena planta.

"Ya le dije que lo siento, Croaker, llegué al Ministerio casi sobre la hora porque tuve que almorzar con el profesor Slughorn y…"

"Un almuerzo con el profesor Slughorn?" Interrumpió Kingsley. "Claro, ya debes de formar parte de su Club Slug."

"Eso no es todo, Kingsley. Ron me ha contado que es el preferido de Sluggy desde el año pasado, y me he enterado que él se ufana de decirle a todos sus conocidos lo mucho que conoce al famosísimo Harry Potter!" Agregó Bill; ni el mayor de los Weasley ni Kingsley pudieron aguantar la risa mientras Harry le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su amigo Ron; éste tampoco pudo evitar reír pero optó por bajar la cabeza para disimular un poco.

"Bien, muy bien. Están de buen humor y eso es importante." Dijo Croaker aclarándose la garganta; en un par de segundos todos dejaron de reír. "Ahora, Potter, dinos qué fue lo que encontraste en el bosque de Killykeen y cómo has hecho para aparecerte en las puertas del castillo de Hogwarts desde Irlanda, sin escoba y sin varita; a no ser que debas asistir a otro de tus eventos."

"Le he dicho que no he llegado tarde! Tuve que atravesar un enjambre de reporteros que estaban en el Atrio, y… bueno, me entretuve un poco viendo cómo Robbin se daba aires de grandeza y se auto postulaba como nuevo defensor de la paz de la comunidad mágica." Contestó Harry masticando bronca, y molesto con la insistencia y el denso sarcasmo del inefable.

"Hmm." Kingsley sólo atinó a murmurar; a él tampoco le caía muy bien el jefe del D.A.L.M. "Sí, es muy ambicioso. Hasta hace tan sólo unos meses era uno de los subsecretarios del jefe de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, y no parará hasta hacerse con el cargo de Ministro. Debes ser prudente, Harry; no le caes nada bien a Robbin."

"Nunca entendí por qué." Respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros mientras Hermione (sentada a su lado) lo miraba.

"Porque busca el poder. Está en el lugar preciso, la jefatura del D.A.L.M. es muy influyente y cuenta con un séquito de funcionarios que lo apoya. Su estrategia es hacerle creer a la comunidad mágica entera que él tiene el control de la seguridad mágica de Inglaterra y que gracias a él las brujas y magos no sufrirán más amenazas. Y ve en ti, Harry, un escollo para sus ambiciones ya que todos sabemos quién fue el que nos libró de Riddle; para la comunidad mágica tú eres el que nos dio paz y seguridad, no Robbin, y eso le molesta demasiado."

"Pues es un estúpido, o no?" Se metió Ron ante la explicación del Ministro. "Acaso cree que la gente se va a olvidar de lo que Harry hizo?"

"No, no es tan estúpido. Pero busca imponer a sus _magos de choque_ para reemplazar a los Aurores y así controlar en forma absoluta la seguridad de la comunidad y los servicios de información e inteligencia. Sin embargo, la evidencia de que los mortífagos que han escapado o se han librado de las garras del Ministerio siguen activos es indiscutible, así que aún no puede convencer a la comunidad ni al Wizengamot de que los Aurores ya no son necesarios; si además agregamos que Harry es el blanco de la actividad mortífaga y que él sólo se deshizo de once de ellos…"

"Hey! No fue Harry solamente! Con él, Fleur y yo nos hemos cargado a cuatro mortífagos cuando fuimos a Francia a buscarlo!" Protestó Bill.

"Sí, y además están los cinco o seis mortífagos que pudimos apresar en Irlanda!" Agregó Ron.

Las palabras de Ron retumbaron en la cabeza de Harry, que escuchaba la conversación. Francia, Irlanda, Inglaterra… le pareció que sería perseguido fuera al lugar que fuera, incluso lejos de Inglaterra. Cómo deseaba que todo esto terminara de una vez y ser normal para variar, sin mortífagos ni hechiceros oscuros que lo intentaran cazar, ni Reliquias ni nada. Sólo un muchacho normal con ocupaciones y responsabilidades normales…

"Esos casos no han sido develados a la opinión pública, así que la gente no está al tanto de todo eso. Si se enteraran, saldrían enfurecidos a protestar y pedir la cabeza de Robbin por no querer proteger al "elegido"…

"No sería mala idea." Acotó Ron, casi en un susurro.

Hubo un silencio ante la suposición de Kingsley y el comentario de Ron, y Harry notó como todos los allí presentes pensaron exactamente lo mismo que el pelirrojo; el muchacho de la cicatriz puso sus ojos en blanco exasperado ante la sola idea de que lo que le había pasado en Irlanda y en Francia se supiera; sólo lograría una mayor atención en él, justo lo que no quería.

"Bien. Dejemos de lado las especulaciones y volvamos a lo que nos concierne. Por qué no ha venido Ollivander, Croaker?" Preguntó el Ministro.

"Porque el viejo no quiere cerrar la tienda. Me dijo que nunca lo ha hecho y que nunca lo hará mientras siga vivo." Contestó el inefable, y luego continuó. "Entonces Potter, dinos si piensas que el bosque que hallaste en Irlanda era el de Killykeen."

"Supongo que sí."

"Por qué supones? Si vamos a pasar a la siguiente etapa del plan debemos estar seguros que ése era el lugar."

"Había muchos bosques alrededor del lago de Oughter. Pudimos explorar algunos de ellos cuando no nos perseguían, pero ése era… extraño." Contestó Harry sin saber cómo explicarle todo lo que había sucedido allí.

"A decir verdad, señor Croaker, Harry no tenía suficiente información como para poder buscar ese dichoso bosque coherentemente." Añadió Hermione.

"Esa información representaba lo único que pudimos encontrar sobre ese sitio, Granger. Sin embargo no era el bosque de Killykeen lo que nos interesaba sino lo que podía albergar dentro de su espesura." Le respondió cansinamente Croaker.

"Piedras blancas? Un gran y añoso roble? Un claro en medio del bosque? Oh sí, esas eran pistas muy útiles para Harry." Bufó Hermione sarcásticamente.

"Hey! Yo también he ido, lo recuerdas?" Le recriminó Ron a la chica. Ésta lo miró fastidiada e iba a responderle pero el inefable la interrumpió.

"Y qué sugiere que hubiésemos hecho? Inventar pistas? Fue lo único que pudimos recopilar entre tanta basura escrita en alfabetos rúnicos, pero aparentemente ha sido suficiente ya que Potter pudo hallar el Santuario, o no?"

La voz taciturna y monótona de Croaker parecía carecer de expresividad, aunque era potente y penetrante. Harry creía que después de tanto años trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios todos allí se volvían inexpresivos y monótonos, como si la expresividad o la vivacidad fuese algo prohibido o desaconsejable para ser un buen inefable.

"No podemos estar seguros de eso hasta que volvamos al lugar y lo comprobemos! Y de cualquier forma Harry halló ese lugar de pura casualidad ya que fue a parar allí cuando estaba siendo perseguido y cazado por un salvaje!" Desafió la chica. Harry sabía que ella aún seguía desquiciada con Croaker y con Ollivander por haberlo mandado a Irlanda casi sin información útil como para poder realizar una buena búsqueda.

"El punto es…" Dijo Kingsley interrumpiendo la incipiente discusión entre Croaker y Hermione. "Que de una forma u otra Harry parece haber hallado un lugar que contiene un inmenso poder del cual no sabemos casi nada. Y que llamativamente presenta increíbles similitudes con el escrito del antiguo libro de leyendas Irlandesas que Hermione ha podido descifrar."

"Has podido descifrar las runas celtas, Granger?" Preguntó Croaker sorprendido, aunque sin dejar que la sorpresa se refleje en su rostro.

La chica asintió, aún molesta con el inefable. "Pero no eran runas celtas. El cuento en cuestión estaba escrito en un alfabeto irlandés antiguo llamado Olgham."

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, Croaker preguntó impaciente. "Y bien?"

"No lo sé, el hechicero que ha escrito ese… cuento… tenía una imaginación… digamos… frondosa." Dijo la chica; Harry notó al instante la lucha interna de su amiga, intentando aceptar como verídico un cuento que se suponía era una especie de fábula.

"Si, con dragones parlanchines y todo." Acotó Ron en tono de burla.

"Detalles, Weasley. Ese cuento fue escrito hace siglos, en épocas en las que las cacerías de brujas eran frecuentes. Los antiguos magos escritores disfrazaban el verdadero mensaje con diversos simbolismos para que sus obras, y ellos mismos, no fueran destruidos." Ladró Croaker.

"Como el cuento de los Tres Hermanos." Murmuró Kingsley.

"Así es. Continúa, Granger." Ordenó el inefable con una pizca de lo que Harry supuso era entusiasmo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Era sobre un mago que escapando de las garras de un dragón se internó en un bosque extraño para perderlo de vista y salvarse. Allí descubrió un amplio claro en donde había restos de piedra y madera, y un símbolo sobre el suelo justo en medio de dicho claro que permanecía visible pese a la hierba. Al pasar por sobre el símbolo sintió una oleada de poder mágico que lo atravesó y elevó sus sentidos… creo haber traducido que luego de un rato en el cual se había sentido más poderoso que nunca, comenzó a sentirse muy mal y justo antes de perder el conocimiento pensó en lo mucho que echaba de menos su casa."

"Y allí fue donde apareció." Concluyó casi en un susurro la chica.

"Pero cuando se despertó en su casa, él siguió sintiéndose mal y pese a que sentía que su magia era más poderosa que antes poco tiempo después ese poder mágico comenzó a hacerle perder el control. Se desesperó y volvió a ese extraño bosque a duras penas, ya que su cuerpo entero temblaba sin cesar y perdía el control de su magia, pero no lo pudo encontrar… finalmente cayó al suelo sin control sobre su cuerpo y perdió la conciencia."

Al escuchar esa historia por segunda vez, Harry comprendió lo que Hermione pensaba: era una fábula, una enseñanza sobre la ambición desmedida de poder. Pero sin embargo a él no le había pasado nada de eso, aunque quizá no lo recordaba por haber estado inconsciente mientras experimentaba esos extraños fenómenos en el bosque de Killykeen. El único punto de contacto entre esa historia y lo que le había sucedido era ese inexplicable viaje desde el bosque hacia el preciso lugar en el que él había pensado antes de desmayarse…

"No, no fue la enfermería de Hogwarts en lo último que pensé antes de perder la conciencia." Pensó Harry recordando. Debido a sus heridas y a su agotamiento físico, el muchacho pensaba en la enfermería del colegio mientras se arrastraba penosamente a través del claro del bosque, pero había sido en Hermione en quien estaba pensando justo antes de perder su conciencia.

"No aparecí en Hogwarts por haber pensado en la enfermería sino por haber pensado en ella." Se dijo a sí mismo. "Que casualmente también se hallaba en Hogwarts."

"Pero… pero…" Ron no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas; se lo veía preocupado. "Pero eso no le ha ocurrido a Harry, verdad? Es decir, no ha sentido que su magia se descontrolara ni la extrema necesidad de volver, ni esos temblores en su cuerpo!"

"No, supongo que no." Contestó el muchacho cuando todos lo miraron a él. Levantó una mano y se la miró por si estaba temblando.

"Claro que no, Harry! Baja esa mano, quieres? No te sucederá nada!" Dijo Hermione nerviosamente, como si fuera una declaración de principios.

"Calma Hermione… Croaker, esa especie de… viaje… me resulta ligeramente familiar. No será que el autor de ese cuento describía una simple aparición mágica como las que realizamos todos los días? Lo digo porque quizá decidió narrarlo de ese modo para que no lo tildaran de brujo y lo quemaran en una hoguera." Cuestionó Bill.

"Quizá, Weasley. Pero Potter estaba inconsciente según lo que he entendido, y nadie puede practicar la aparición en ese estado." Respondió Croaker.

"Y sin su varita." Acotó Ron aportando a la causa.

"Muchacho, debes recordar algo, lo que sea, mientras estuviste arrastrándote por ese claro del bosque." Le pidió el inefable a Harry.

"No puedo, perdía la conciencia a cada rato, y cuando despertaba intentaba seguir arrastrándome hacia el centro del claro. Sólo recuerdo un zumbido que parecía salir de todos lados, y una corriente de aire que me envolvió justo antes de desmayarme y… bueno, aparecer en la entrada del Castillo."

"No lo entiendo. Quizá no sea ése el lugar que buscamos después de todo. A Harry no le sucedió nada de lo que Hermione nos contó, no veo que el chico esté temblequeando fuera de control ni nada parecido." Dijo Bill.

"Oh, sí, ése es el lugar que buscábamos, Weasley; sin duda alguna." Dijo el inefable sin titubear.

Como nadie habló ni lo contradijo, Croaker continuó. "Para empezar, sería sumamente improbable, imposible diría, que Potter haya dado sin querer con un sitio idéntico al descripto en el cuento."

Las probabilidades de que existieran dos sitios idénticos en los que se pudiera practicar ese tipo de magia tan desconocido eran prácticamente nulas; la mesa entera estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en ello.

"Pero lo más importante: por qué mientras que ese hechicero de la antigüedad sufrió el poder de semejante magia desgarrando su cuerpo por dentro hasta el punto de no poder controlar su magia y perder la vida, el señor Potter aquí presente no presenta el más mínimo indicio de alteración de su magia?"

Todos permanecían en silencio para ver hacia dónde apuntaba el jefe de los inefables. Croaker, satisfecho con el clima de expectación que había creado, continuó.

"Porque es el verdadero santuario Druida que estábamos buscando. Allí la magia fluye pura y poderosa. Sí, tan pura y tan poderosa que no puede contenerse en un cuerpo humano."

"Por eso el hechicero oscuro fue… arrojado de allí. Vi cómo ese halo de oscuridad que siempre lo rodeaba se evaporaba y finalmente esa fuerza invisible que sentía emanar de todas partes… lo rechazó." Acotó Harry pensativo.

"Muy probablemente, Potter." Contestó Croaker.

"Sigo sin entender. Por qué esa fuerza mágica tan pura y poderosa terminó por aniquilar al mago del cuento pero no a mí? Hasta donde recuerdo aquel mago también encontró el bosque de casualidad huyendo."

"Porque el mago del cuento quiso utilizar ese tremendo poder mágico para su propio provecho, pero cuando se paró sobre el símbolo la magia que fluye en ese lugar aparentemente lo atravesó y se metió en su cuerpo, ocupando cada una de sus células y seguramente su mismísimo núcleo mágico; su cuerpo literalmente no pudo controlar tal poder y terminó por sucumbir."

"Tú, en cambio, no has querido utilizar esa magia. No tengo muy en claro si fue porque estabas casi inconsciente cuando te arrastrabas a través del claro o por otro motivo, pero de alguna forma ese increíble poder mágico no te ha afectado." Explicó el inefable.

"Señor Croaker, usted está queriendo decir que la magia de ese lugar… o como se llame… eligió no... contaminar a Harry?" Preguntó Hermione sin comprender del todo.

"Contaminar? Mi querida y racional señorita Granger, si realmente se trata de _Azz Gli Duir_, el legendario santuario sagrado druida perdido en el tiempo, entonces la magia que allí fluye es pura y poderosa. Ese tipo de magia no contamina, pero en su estado de absoluta pureza resulta incompatible para los seres humanos; es un estado de magia que fluye y que no se puede contener en ningún cuerpo, tal como los rayos de luz. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la fuente de semejante poder ni por qué está presente en esa ubicación específica, pero lo que sí se sabe desde hace muchos siglos es que no es un poder que un hombre pueda utilizar ni dominar: no es el tipo de magia que nosotros poseemos."

Croaker se tomó un respiro y luego prosiguió mientras todos los integrantes del grupo sentados alrededor de la mesa escuchaban con atención reverencial. "Existen manifestaciones de magia tan antiguas y tan poderosas que resulta casi imposible estudiarlas o analizarlas. Algunas de estas manifestaciones han sido conocidas por magos y brujas por siglos, otras nunca han salido a la luz. Ésta en particular, pues, se creía una leyenda, un mito. Y no sólo porque prácticamente nadie ha visto el lugar sino que los tres o cuatro magos conocidos que han dado con ese santuario Druida pudieron hacerlo de pura casualidad, y en todos esos casos no han podido volver a encontrar el lugar."

"Hubo otros, además del que terminó devorado por el dragón?" Inquirió Ron.

"Sí. Pero sus aventuras no estaban en un relato sino en narraciones en donde se hacía referencia en forma muy indirecta al lugar sagrado." Dijo Croaker, y antes de que pudiera proseguir Hermione preguntó.

"Entonces la pérdida del control mágico y la muerte no son consecuencias insalvables de exponerse a semejante poder! Qué les ha sucedido a los otros magos, si es que se sabe?"

"Sí se sabe. Todos terminaron muertos después de exponerse a ese poder."

"Oh." Respondió la chica, desilusionada. Croaker continuó.

"Bien. Entonces como les decía, la magia es una fuerza que está presente en todo lo que nos rodea, es una fuerza inherente a nuestra existencia como magos. Pero existen distintas manifestaciones de magia, y también distintos tipos de magia. Algunas de ellas son tan poderosas que sólo unos pocos hechiceros en la historia han podido dominarla o en su defecto, comprenderla; he aquí una de ellas."

El inefable se levantó y comenzó a deambular por su despacho, quizá para ayudar a su concentración. "Es evidente que la magia que fluye en ese claro del bosque de Killykeen es sumamente poderosa e inexplicable, tanto como para haber rechazado la presencia de ese hechicero oscuro, o más aún para... mandar... a Potter al lugar que él había elegido en su mente. Aparentemente los antiguos Druidas sabían de ese lugar y lo han utilizado como santuario sagrado por siglos, hasta que por algún motivo lo abandonaron; creo no equivocarme si digo que los sacerdotes celtas sabían de ese poder, pero como no transmitían sus conocimientos en forma escrita (sino oral) no sabemos si han podido utilizarla de alguna manera."

"Existe poco y nada de información al respecto, pero una de las pocas cosas que se saben sobre ese lugar es que su magia no contamina, sino que no puede contenerse dentro de un cuerpo humano ni ser susceptible de ser dominada. Lo que salvó a Potter fue que precisamente él no ha querido utilizarla... como dije antes, no sé si por haber estado inconsciente, pero lo que sí sabemos es que esas extrañas y poderosas manifestaciones de magia pueden comportarse de forma extraña cuando alguien se expone a ella pero... no la quiere."

Ahora sí Harry estaba confundido. Observó a Ron y vio el mismo gesto de confusión, pero se asombró por partida doble al notar el rostro de Hermione y el de Kingsley: mientras la chica también lucía confundida (algo inusual en ella) el Ministro asentía levemente con su cabeza.

"Quizá Harry no ha sido afectado por tamaño poder no por haber estado inconsciente sino porque su rechazo sistemático al poder que habita dentro de él probablemente haya hecho que sea algo así como... inmune... al poder mágico del santuario Druida." Intentó explicar Kingsley.

"A qué te refieres con rechazo sistemático?" Le preguntó ofuscado Harry.

"Me refiero a que no quieres ostentar o poseer ninguna clase de poder que no sea el que has recibido en forma natural, desde tu nacimiento. Has rechazado el poder de la Varita de Sauco, no la quieres y ni siquiera la has utilizado, y tanto Ollivander como Croaker y yo mismo pensamos que semejante y retorcido poder no te ha afectado precisamente por ello; eres un muchacho poco egoísta que no ambiciona poder sino todo lo contrario, y quizá por ello eras el perfecto candidato a ser un verdadero amo de la Varita de Sauco: quizá no había que poseerla para ser invencible después de todo sino para resguardar su poder, protegerlo y utilizarlo sólo lo estrictamente necesario." Respondió el Ministro.

Harry no supo qué contestar; Dumbledore le había dicho algo similar hacía un tiempo. Siempre había querido ser normal, no un fenómeno al cual todos se quedaban mirándolo. Y en ese profundo anhelo, quizá en forma subconsciente había terminado por rechazar cualquier cosa que le diera más fama, más reconocimiento público o más... poder.

Era una ironía de la vida que su forma de ser, desinteresada y carente de egoísmo, en abierto rechazo a la fama y a ser el centro de atención lo hayan terminado por hacer aún más famoso y más querido; al fin y al cabo Dumbledore había tenido mucha razón cuando le dijo que eran las elecciones que uno hacía las que mostraban quiénes éramos, no las habilidades. Harry sonrió tristemente, inmerso en la melancolía de sus recuerdos acerca de las charlas con el ex director del Colegio; se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en esos momentos, y que pese a todas las mentiras y engaños Dumbledore había sido lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido desde que los suyos murieron asesinados. Se le hizo un nudo en su garganta; no consideraba justo que las personas que más lo podrían haber querido como a un hijo estuvieran todas muertas: sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore... no recordaba otro momento en el cual hubiese necesitado escuchar las palabras justas y correctas. Y pensar que durante años pudo disfrutar de la inmensa sabiduría de uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y ahora que daría cualquier cosa por escuchar los sabios consejos del viejo no podía contar con ello.

Harry sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre la de él, que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Enfocó la vista en ella y descubrió que era la de Hermione, quien por algún motivo se la había tomado; y allí descubrió también que un par de lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos. Avergonzado, se las secó con la mano libre y arriesgó una mirada a la mesa, aliviándose al descubrir que Kingsley seguía hablando. Miró brevemente a Hermione y cuando cruzaron miradas una fuerte y repentina sensación eléctrica lo invadió: sus hermosos ojos café le transmitían tanto afecto y comprensión (aunque ella no supiera en qué estaba pensando él) que era casi imposible dejar de mirarla.

Harry volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de grata felicidad al sentir que si bien muchas cosas le habían faltado en su vida (y que seguirían faltándole), podía contar con sus amigos, y en especial con una amiga que parecía ser una compañera perfecta en todo sentido y con la cual podía comunicarse sólo con la mirada. Y cuando Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa sintió que la muchacha además era capaz de hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas aunque fuese por algunos segundos.

*****HP*****

La reunión del grupo encargado de intentar desactivar el poder de la Varita de la Muerte (un objetivo que era ahora mucho más acuciante y primordial ya que el enigmático y oscuro hechicero era ahora el amo de la peligrosa varita) seguía su curso; Croaker se esforzaba en hacerles entender a los demás por qué era tan importante el santuario Druida que Harry había podido localizar, y por qué su inmenso poder mágico podía llegar a ser la única y desesperada solución al problema.

"Ahora que sabemos que _Azz Gli Duir_ no es un mito, antes de proseguir con lo planificado debemos asegurarnos de algo... importante. Potter, dime por favor que sabes cómo volver a ese lugar."

Harry frunció su ceño y se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado. "No lo sé, supongo. Estaba siendo perseguido por el hechicero oscuro e iba a gran velocidad con mi escoba."

"Bien, con eso es suficiente, sé que podrás encontrarlo de nuevo." Le respondió el inefable.

"Pero..."

"Entonces," Prosiguió Croaker sin escuchar el rezongo de Harry. "Ya que todos ustedes irán a Irlanda, es imperativo que entiendan que la siguiente fase del plan es puramente una conjetura. No hay literatura que demuestre que lo que tendrán que hacer allí resultará o no, pero nos aferraremos a esa mínima posibilidad de éxito como si fuera oro."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley y Bill asintieron. Sabían que gracias al Ministro contarían con dos Aurores que no estarían autorizados a revelar lo que harían. También sabían que Ollivander iría con ellos pero Croaker no, y que la maldita Varita de la Muerte iría con ellos.

"No será un viaje de placer, ni tampoco vacaciones. El Ministro piensa que, aunque improbable, podrían cruzarse de nuevo con ese misterioso hechicero oscuro y con algunos mortífagos más, por lo que los Aurores los escoltarán hasta el bosque de Killykeen. Allí, espero, podrían encontrar la protección de esas fuerzas extrañas del bosque que Potter describió."

"Una vez en el bosque, deben buscar ese enorme claro pero por ningún motivo se adentren en él. Es muy probable que la fuerza mágica esté enfocada en su centro, de acuerdo a lo que le sucedió a Potter; no se expongan innecesariamente a fuerzas que no comprenden."

"Y qué se supone que debemos hacer con la Varita de Sauco? Cómo sabremos cómo y qué hacer con ella?" Preguntó Bill impaciente.

"Parece que si bien la magia fluye por todo el sitio de manera libre, la zona del centro del claro del bosque funciona aproximadamente como un catalizador."

Ante el silencio de todos, un silencio que Croaker interpretó correctamente como de ignorancia, prosiguió. "Una persona, parada justo encima de ese lugar, podría ser susceptible de atraer el poder mágico del santuario hacía sí mismo. El poder lo atravesará y se meterá dentro de él y de cada una de sus células, incluso hasta dentro de su núcleo mágico. Como les he explicado antes, ningún cuerpo puede contener semejante manifestación de poder mágico, y acaba por tomar posesión del cuerpo hasta que éste pierde todo el control de su magia y de su ser... y muere."

"A qué se debe, entonces, que la persona que se ubique en ese preciso lugar quede embebido con ese tremendo poder mágico y acabe perdiendo su vida, pero al mismo tiempo pueda... desplazarse... mágicamente... hacia el lugar en el cual pensó antes de perder el conocimiento?" Preguntó Kingsley.

"No estoy seguro, Ministro. Aparentemente la fuerza mágica que gobierna y rige ese lugar rechaza a cualquiera que interactúe de alguna manera allí; quizá esa sea la forma en que ese santuario sagrado Druida se deshaga de las impurezas que puedan corromper su prístino poder: simplemente las envía de vuelta."

"Y no importa dónde, ya que de cualquier manera el que se meta allí acaba muerto." Agregó Bill.

"No comprendo la utilidad de ese maldito lugar. Acaso no pretendíamos destruir la Varita en vez de mandarla a pasear?" Preguntó Ron.

"Weasley, el poder mágico del santuario interactúa de alguna manera con la mente del ser humano que tenga la desgracia de acabar allí, por eso se produce esa clase de viaje. Pero ese extraño y fascinante comportamiento no se aplica a objetos inanimados!" Gruñó Croaker fastidiado con el pelirrojo.

"Dónde pensaría ir una Varita, después de todo?" Acotó Bill pegándole una palmada a la nuca de su hermano.

"Entonces usted quiere decir que tenemos que utilizar ese punto específico del santuario Druida como un catalizador, para destruir la Varita?" Cuestionó Hermione tomando conciencia del enorme riesgo al que se expondrían.

Croaker suspiró. "Sí, eso quiero decir."

"Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de que funcionará?" Cuestionó a su vez Kingsley.

"No lo estoy."

Todos reaccionaron de diversas maneras ante lo último que había dicho el jefe de los inefables. Hubo suspiros y gestos varios, pero todos aprovecharon para reacomodarse en sus asientos. Sólo después de varios segundos Hermione se animó a abrir la boca.

"Pues no es muy alentador, cierto? Muchos han estado a punto de morir en aquel bosque y algunos más iremos a arriesgar nuestras vidas..." La chica se detuvo y tomó aire. "Y ni siquiera sabemos si lo que haremos dará resultado?"

"Eso no es lo peor. Ni siquiera sabemos si será una buena idea exponer el terrible poder de la Varita de la Muerte a esa fuerza mágica tan pura y tan poderosa." Expuso Croaker.

"Pero... pero es..." Hermione estaba escandalizada y no le salían las palabras de la boca. "Es absurdo! Es una locura, debe haber otra forma de..."

"No la hay, Granger! Recuerdas lo que les he dicho ni bien comenzó la reunión?" Gruñó de nuevo el inefable, mientras Hermione asentía recordándolo. "No hay información ni literatura al respecto! Estamos trabajando sobre la base de suposiciones y teorías que no se podrán comprobar hasta tanto no se lleven a cabo realmente!"

"Analicemos el mejor de los casos, entonces." Opinó el Ministro como un modo de calmar las aguas entre Croaker y la muchacha.

"En ese caso si la Varita de Saúco puede ser expuesta a las fuerzas del santuario muy probablemente sucedan dos cosas: o se destruye o no pasa nada. Sinceramente, espero que ocurra una tercer cosa: que el poder y la pureza de la magia del lugar logren penetrar en las maldiciones que protegen y lacran la Varita de Saúco. De esa manera podremos, o mejor dicho, Bill Weasley podrá acceder a las maldiciones que conforman el terrible poder de la Varita con la ayuda de Ollivander, y desactivar su poder."

Finalmente Harry (y todos los demás) veían qué era lo que se proponía Croaker. Parecía un plan descabellado, propio de alguien más que el pragmático inefable, pero eran momentos de decisiones rápidas y desesperadas; no podían dejar el poder de la Varita de la Muerte en manos del oscuro y misterioso hechicero que los había atacado y humillado en Irlanda.

*****HP*****

En ese mismo momento, lejos del Departamento de Misterios dos oscuras figuras estaban envueltas en una ríspida discusión; la penumbra del lugar reinaba pese a algunas velas encendidas pero aún así lograban iluminar magramente la larga habitación en la que se hallaban. La misma que venían utilizando como seguro refugio contra los Aurores y el Registro de Magia Oscura, cuyos amplios y sucios ventanales daban a un enorme galpón mugriento y ocupado parcialmente con algunas vetustas máquinas en desuso.

"Ya es suficiente, Patrichs! No haces más que fracasar una y otra vez!"

El hechicero se quitó su capucha y miró fijamente al mortífago que tenía frente a sí. "A qué te refieres con fracaso, maldito imbécil?"

"Apareces luego de dos días de ausencia, diciéndome que no has podido matar a Potter ni tampoco recuperado la Varita de la Muerte! A eso llamo yo fracaso!"

El hechicero levantó su varita pero no hizo nada; Yaxley también lo hizo.

"He estado en Irlanda, tuve que crear una emboscada con algunos mortífagos para deshacerme de los Aurores, luego sacarme de encima a un muchacho y al mismísimo Ministro antes de ir por Potter. Pero mientras lo seguía por ese bosque de los demonios y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, algo me golpeó y me arrojó fuera de allí... Potter se salvó nuevamente de milagro."

"Así que algo te arrojó fuera de allí, verdad?" Se burló Yaxley, aunque se mantenía serio y con su varita en ristre. "Tienes suerte de que el Señor no esté aún con nosotros, sino te torturaría hasta la muerte!"

Patrichs cerró sus ojos buscando contener la impaciencia por aniquilar allí mismo al repugnante y obeso lacayo de Lord Voldemort. Lo odiaba con todo su ser pero no podía darse el lujo de matarlo ya que eran cada vez menos.

"Y además, has perdido a seis mortífagos! Seis! No somos muchos, sabes? Dime cómo han podido ser derrotados por tres Aurores!"

"Tres Aurores, Shacklebolt y dos muchachos, uno de ellos Potter." Le respondió lacónicamente.

"Eso ya no importa. Las mazmorras del Ministerio se están llenando de nuestros partidarios, y Potter siempre tiene algo que ver con eso! Un muchacho de dieciocho años! Acaso tengo que matarlo yo mismo?"

"Tú?" Se burló esta vez Patrichs. "Mírate. Eres un cobarde, te la pasas encerrado en esta fábrica abandonada y temes exponerte para que no te atrapen de nuevo los del Ministerio!"

"Planifico, Patrichs! Planifico! No me llames cobarde de nuevo o te juro que te mataré como a un sangre sucia!" Rugió Yaxley sacando chispas por su varita; el hechicero se mostraba imperturbable.

"Qué sucedió con la Varita de la Muerte, por qué no has podido recuperarla? Sólo la tenías que tomar de la tumba del viejo, era así de sencillo!"

"Se percataron de que yo la buscaba y debieron esconderla en otro sitio, aunque si dices que era sencillo entrar furtivamente en Hogwarts estás demostrando tu gigantezca ignorancia, reptil!" Replicó el hechicero oscuro, furioso.

"Genial! Brillante!" Comenzó a vociferar Yaxley, hirviendo de ira. "Ahora no la tendremos nunca más! Seguramente la esconderán en algún lugar de ese maldito y mugroso Castillo de los mil demonios, y nunca sabremos en qué lugar!"

"No comprendo por qué te sulfuras." Murmuró Patrichs.

"Y por qué no tendría que estarlo?"

"Porque te he dicho que he derrotado a Potter! Eso me hace amo de la Varita de la Muerte!"

"Y según tu teoría, el poder de la varita se completa utilizándola! Quieres imitar a tu ídolo Pottercito, no utilizándola para..."

El destello de la varita de Patrichs iluminó fugazmente toda la habitación. Yaxley salió volando hacia atrás antes de que pudiera terminar de burlarse, y cayó pesadamente contra la pared opuesta. El golpe fue tan grande que se rompieron algunos vidrios del ventanal.

Sin embargo, aún dolorido por la caída Yaxley se las arregló para arrojar una maldición que fue absorbida por el encantamiento escudo del hechicero. Aquél se levantó trastabillando buscando apoyo en la pared, esperando que el hechicero continuara atacándolo, pero no lo hizo.

"No me compares con el sangre impura! Te he dicho que soy el amo de la Varita y que de alguna manera la recuperaré!" Dijo Patrichs en su típico tono monótono y carente de expresividad.

"Ya no tenemos suficientes partidarios como para tener que asignar algunos de ellos a buscarla, maldición! Acaso no lo comprendes?" Le espetó Yaxley.

"Qué ha sucedido con los nuevos reclutas?"

"Nada! Son demasiado jóvenes o inexpertos como para encargarse de buscar una Varita en Hogwarts, infiltrarse en el Ministerio o intentar dar con el paradero del Señor Oscuro en algún lugar del mundo!"

Antes de que Patrichs pudiera responderle, Yaxley le ganó de mano. "Un momento... está ese encantamiento de seguimiento que le habías implantado a la sangre sucia! Utilízalo para averiguar en dónde demonios han ocultado la Varita de la Muerte!"

Patrichs comenzó a fastidiarse. "Ya no está activo, no es un encantamiento permanente! Su duración es limitada y más aún cuando se utiliza demasiado el rastro que genera. Puedo decirte que le he dado buen uso ya que así fue como me he enterado de las actividades de Potter y del viaje a Irlanda!"

Yaxley arrojó un insulto al aire. "No hay forma de reactivarlo? Qué clase de magia oscura has utilizado, imbécil?"

El hechicero oscuro no le contestó; al fin y al cabo no era una mala idea (aunque jamás se lo diría al mortífago). Desconocía si la maldición que había hallado en un antiguo libro de magia negra desaparecía de la mente de la víctima o simplemente se agotaba, y sabía que el intento de reactivar la maldición recargándola de energía mágica lo debilitaría muchísimo ya que tendría que utilizar la energía de su propio núcleo mágico. Pero esa no era la intención del hechicero; si podía lograr acceder al rastro implantado en la mente de la sangre sucia, podía de hecho entrar en la mente de la muchacha... y buscar allí toda la información que necesitaba. Sería doloroso, tanto para el huésped como para él mismo, pero valía la pena.

*****HP*****

"Y por qué debemos ir a Irlanda con dos Aurores? No creo que estén aún por allí, o no? Además no tienen forma de saber que iremos de nuevo."

"Recuerda que de alguna forma se enteraron de que ustedes dos estaban en Irlanda, Ron." Le contestó Kingsley. "No sabemos cómo pero lo sabían, y nos tendieron una emboscada que casi acaba con nosotros. Yo tampoco creo que nos encontremos con ellos de nuevo, pero los dos Aurores irán con nosotros por precaución, nunca se sabe."

El grupo seguía reunido en el despacho del jefe de los inefables en el Departamento de Misterios, discutiendo los detalles para el inminente retorno a Irlanda en busca del bosque de Killykeen y del santuario Druida que Harry había encontrado de casualidad mientras era perseguido por el hechicero oscuro.

"Serán suficientes? Es decir, ese misterioso hechicero casi acaba con los tres." Acotó Hermione visiblemente preocupada, refiriéndose a Harry, Ron y al Ministro mismo.

"Espero que no sean necesarios. De cualquier manera, ahora estaremos más preparados y tomaremos más precauciones; además, nosotros seremos más ya que tú y Bill también vendrán."

Harry miró a Kingsley intentando disimular su disgusto; no quería que Hermione fuera con ellos y arriesgarse a otro _encontronazo_ con ese hechicero desconocido. Temía que le sucediera algo nuevamente por acompañarlo en una de sus aventuras, pero la terca insistencia de su amiga por ir con ellos había sido muy fuerte.

La muchacha emitió un ligero gemido, y cerró sus ojos. Harry la miró creyendo que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, pero frunció su entrecejo cuando notó los gestos de dolor en su rostro; parecían dolores muy fuertes y demasiado repentinos como para una jaqueca pero la chica se esforzaba en intentar disimularlo.

"Hermione, qué te sucede?" Le preguntó Harry susurrándole en su oído.

La chica no le contestó, y ni siquiera pudo mirarlo. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa ante lo que parecía otra oleada de dolor, y comenzó a gemir. Harry se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella, apoyando su mano en su cabello; sólo en ese momento, al ver a Harry parado al lado de la chica los demás se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella.

"Hermione? Dime algo!" Insistió Harry, ya muy preocupado.

De pronto, la chica dejó de gemir y unos instantes después levantó su cabeza de la mesa sentándose apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Daba la impresión de que lo peor del dolor había pasado y Hermione abrió sus ojos vidriosos, observando directamente a Harry quien aún seguía a su lado; éste le tomó una mano, y su amiga se la apretó muy fuerte.

"Qué le sucede, Harry?" Preguntó Ron.

"Estás bien, Hermione?" Preguntó Kingsley.

Todos en la mesa preguntaban sobre el estado de la chica al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por la virulencia del dolor de cabeza. Todos menos Croaker, quien la miraba con su ceño fruncido; al notar esto, el ligero alivio de Harry se tornó en pánico ya que recordó exactamente qué clase de dolor era ése.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga y durante un par de segundos se miraron comprensivamente; tanto él como ella sabían lo que había ocurrido. Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, una nueva oleada de profundo dolor pareció golpearla repentinamente, y profirió un largo grito que desgarró el alma de Harry. La chica se contorsionaba como si alguien estuviera clavándole cuchillos por todo su cuerpo hasta que cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas al frío piso del despacho.

"Hermione!" Gritaron todos levantándose, pero gracias a sus reflejos Harry pudo atajarla antes de que se golpeara demasiado en el piso; las convulsiones de la chica eran tan intensas que el muchacho cayó encima de ella mientras aún la sostenía. Se incorporó y se arrodilló a su lado sin saber qué hacer. Levantó su vista y vio a Croaker arrodillándose al otro lado de la chica; Harry estaba desesperado, su amiga gemía y gritaba de dolor y seguía contorsionándose en el piso.

"Croaker! No puede hacer nada?" Le gritó Harry.

"No. Ministro, por favor sosténgala de sus tobillos. Potter, su brazo izquierdo. Intentaremos que no se mueva tanto." Ordenó el inefable sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo derecho de la chica. Un nuevo y agudo grito de dolor inundó el despacho.

Algunos segundos después los tres lograron que las contorsiones cedieran, y al mismo tiempo los gemidos fueron apagándose hasta que la muchacha pareció volver a la normalidad. Estaba deshecha pero medianamente lúcida; para alivio de Harry abrió sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y lo miró.

"Ya está Hermione, ya ha pasado. Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó angustiado, acariciándole el rostro con su mano; la chica forzó una sonrisa, pero comenzó a llorar. Una vez que se calmó y que el llanto cedió, Croaker la levantó de su brazo y la hizo sentarse en el piso.

"Arghhh, me siento horrible, me zumba la cabeza."

Kingsley conjuró un vaso de agua y se lo dio. "Tómalo, te hará bien."

Mientras Ron y Bill se hacían a un lado, entre Harry y Croaker la levantaron del piso y la sentaron en la silla para que estuviera más cómoda. La chica apoyó su adolorida cabeza en el respaldo y miró de nuevo a Harry.

"Así que esto era lo que sentías cuando Snape te enseñaba oclumancia?" Susurró débilmente Hermione.

"Qué? De qué demonios están hablando?" Inquirió Ron asustado.

"Algo así, pero no me dolía tanto como te ha dolido a ti." Repuso Harry sin dejar de mirarla. Adoraba a esa chica y daría cualquier cosa por intercambiar posiciones para que Hermione no sufriera más.

"Oclumancia? Alguien ha estado utilizando oclumancia con ella?" Insistió el pelirrojo ya que nadie le daba explicaciones.

"No, Ron. Legilimancia. Alguien ha estado utilizando legilimancia contra ella como Snape lo hacía conmigo." Respondió Harry. Ron quedó estupefacto. "Quien?"

"No lo sé. Nadie que esté aquí por lo menos."

"Pero Harry, la legilimancia se practica sólo cuando estás frente a la persona!" Cuestionó Bill.

"No siempre. Cuando el que la practica es poderoso la distancia no significa nada. Uno puede estar en las antípodas y aún así ser invadido por esa fuerza imparable."

Todos quedaron petrificados ante la explicación de Harry. Sólo la chica y Ron comprendieron que no se estaba refiriendo a sus sesiones con Snape sino a cuando Voldemort se metía en su cabeza para torturarlo e implantarle falsas visiones.

"No, no puede ser..." Negó Ron moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Quizá Riddle no sea el único en nuestros tiempos con suficiente crueldad y poder como para irrumpir por la fuerza en la mente de una persona que se halla lejos." Comentó Croaker mirando detenidamente a Harry.

"Hermione, lo siento pero debes decirnos si pudiste saber de alguna manera quién ha estado dentro de su cabeza." Harry se lo pidió aunque no quería hacerlo; la veía débil y desorientada, y con lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

"No lo sé, Harry. Sentía golpes dentro de mi cabeza, todo me daba vueltas. Fue demasiado violento pero..."

Todos la escuchaban atentamente, y nadie dijo nada cuando ella se interrumpió; aún en su estado de debilidad y desorientación, la chica hacía un esfuerzo en recordar cualquier detalle que pudiera develar el misterio.

"Me daba la impresión de que estaban buscando algo, como si revolviesen todos mis recuerdos desordenadamente." Concluyó la chica.

"Quizá algo relacionado con la Varita de Saúco... pero estamos protegidos por el encantamiento de protección secreto del Departamento de Misterios, no es así Croaker?" Pregunto el Ministro.

"Sí. Quien haya sido el que irrumpió dentro de su cabeza no debe haber encontrado información sobre la Varita, por lo menos nada de lo que se haya discutido aquí." Explicó Croaker.

Hermione levantó sus cejas. Se había dado cuenta de algo y apoyó su mano en el rostro de Harry, mirándolo.

"El que haya sido no pudo encontrar nada en mi mente sobre la Varita, por el encantamiento de protección secreto... y tampoco su actual localización porque ustedes la sacaron de la tumba de Dumbledore y la escondieron en otro lugar... y tú no me has dicho en dónde..."

Harry sonrió ante el reproche de su amiga; su olvido al final había sido beneficioso.

"Pero el ataque se detuvo abruptamente cuando localizó mi memoria de hoy a la mañana... cuando les exigí ir a Irlanda con ustedes..."

La sonrisa del muchacho se borró de su cara y suspiró fastidiado.

"Entonces, quien haya sido ya sabe que iremos a Irlanda." Bufó Kingsley.

"Creo que sí. Y además ya sabemos quién fue el que realizó el ataque a la mente de Granger." Dijo a su vez Croaker sin dejar de mirar a Harry. "Quizá podamos sacar provecho de ello."

Asintiendo, el muchacho sintió una tremenda furia subiendo por sus entrañas mezclada con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por sacarse de encima a ese extraño hechicero oscuro; el brutal ataque a su amiga del alma no hizo más que enceguecerlo y jurarse a sí mismo que destruiría esa Varita de los mil demonios como fuera, a cualquier costo.

*****HP*****

El hechicero oscuro abrió sus ojos luego de un largo rato, esperando que la terrible puntada en su cabeza desapareciera. Había sufrido un tremendo dolor mientras hurgaba en los recuerdos que se hallaban dentro de la mente de la sangre sucia, y por momentos parecía que su cabeza estallaría en mil pedazos. Aún se preguntaba si al Señor Tenebroso le sucedía lo mismo cuando era joven y no había desarrollado aún todo su poder cuando descubrió que estaba tirado en el piso de la misma sucia y oscura habitación, con su espalda apoyada en una pared descascarada.

Lentamente se incorporó, y el zumbido en su cabeza lentamente fue cediendo. Había practicado antes la legilimancia con la misma chica cuando el rastro de magia negra que le había implantado hacía un par de meses, pero nunca antes le había costado tanto esfuerzo y tanta energía en hacerlo ya que esta vez tuvo que utilizar todo su poder mágico. No había reactivado el rastro dentro de la mente de la chica, sino que se había dedicado a buscar información sobre la Varita de Saúco. Al recordarlo, sonrió.

"Y bien?"

El hechicero levantó su vista al escuchar el vozarrón de Yaxley, quien permanecía parado cerca de él. Se alegró de haber soportado su dolor sin exteriorizarlo, no soportaba la idea de que el obeso mortífago lo hubiera visto sufrir.

Iba a contestarle pero la vista se le nubló momentáneamente y una fuerte sensación de desorientación lo desestabilizó; odiaba sentirse así y cada vez que pensaba en ello su admiración por el Señor Oscuro y su enorme talento para meterse en las mentes de otras personas y manipularlas crecía aún más.

"No sabe nada sobre la Varita de la Muerte." Dijo cuando al fin comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

"Imposible! Es amiga del chico Potter, se conocen desde hace años! No has podido leerle la mente a una sangre sucia!" Rugió Yaxley.

El hechicero oscuro, cansado y asqueado, levantó furioso su varita, de la cual salían chispas rojas. "He accedido a cada recuerdo y memoria de su vida, Yaxley! Acaso tú puedes hacerlo, eh? Claro que no, no tienes ni el talento ni el poder para hacer lo que yo hice!"

El hechicero reía y gritaba casi en la cara del mortífago, refregándole (ahora que podía) su poder de legilimens. Sentía enormes deseos de torturarlo salvajemente por su osadía y su total falta de respeto hacia su poder. Hacia él, uno de los que había sido elegido en forma completamente secreta por el Señor Tenebroso para conformar el más temible y poderoso ejército del mal, más importantes que los lacayos mortífagos. Sin embargo, se contuvo y volvió a hablar con su habitual frialdad.

"Volverán a ir a Irlanda, mañana. Y con la Varita de la Muerte."

*****HP*****


	35. Resurrecion Parte Uno

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Primera parte del último capítulo, es muy largo así que lo partí en dos. Espero lo disfruten!!!**

* * *

**35 – Resurrección – Parte Uno**

La fría tarde comenzaba a ceder, y su cielo tornaba lentamente al azul oscuro del anochecer. Las luces del Callejón Diagon estaban encendidas y los escaparates de las tiendas ya mostraban sus nuevos diseños para la próxima navidad, aunque con demasiada anticipación. Ni Harry ni Ron prestaban mucha atención a los arreglos mientras caminaban rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley´s, evitando las miradas y los saludos de magos y brujas que hacían sus compras y que estaban dirigidas al muchacho de la famosa cicatriz.

"Vaya, nunca en mi vida hubiese soñado con ser tan famoso!" Dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

Harry sonrió. "Espero que la fama no se te suba a la cabeza… de nuevo."

"Bah! No te preocupes, no me detendrá a firmar autógrafos."

Los dos amigos rieron mientras pasaban por la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, un imán irresistible que hizo que se detuvieran a mirar los equipos y las escobas.

"Mira, ahí está tu escoba, la Firebolt Serie 97!" Dijo Ron al ver una escoba igual a la de su amigo expuesta a todo lujo en el escaparate, y al ver el precio exclamó: "Por Merlín Harry! Tienes una fortuna perdida en el bosque de Killykeen!"

Al muchacho de cabello negro se le revolvió el estómago, no por lo que costaba sino porque ya se había encariñado con su escoba y no soportaba la idea de dejarla tirada en aquel extraño bosque.

"Lo sé, lo primero que haga cuando vayamos a Irlanda será buscarla y recuperarla."

"Exacto. Si no, cómo piensas asistir a tu primer práctica del Puddlemere este próximo lunes? Te prestaría la mía pero también la he perdido en Irlanda y será más difícil de encontrarla."

"Sí, hay partes de tu Barredora esparcidas por varios bosques." Bromeó Harry, quien llevaba a su ahijado Teddy sobre sus hombros; el niño metamórfago comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente señalando con su manita una enorme pelota carmesí.

"Mira, le gusta la Quaffle! Parece que ya decidió que quiere ser un cazador." Dijo Ron sonriendo.

Harry sostuvo un poco más fuerte a Teddy. "Te gusta la Quaffle, eh? Espera a que te enseñe la Snitch dorada!"

Teddy abrió su boca riendo mientras veía un pequeño muñeco encantado sobrevolando el escaparate de la tienda montado en una diminuta escoba.

"No le gustará la Snitch, no es un Potter. Seguro que querrá ser un cazador."

"Y tú cómo lo sabes? Acaso Tonks o Remus fueron cazadores?" Replicó Harry.

"Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? Pero una vez leí que cuando te gusta mucho algo desde muy pequeño te gustará para toda tu vida." Opinó Ron.

"Teddy tiene siete meses, Ron!" Dijo Harry, esforzándose por mantener firme a su ahijado mientras se movía para todos lados entusiasmado con la tienda. "Quieres cargarlo sobre tus hombros?"

"Y que me vomite en mi cabeza? No, gracias, esperaré a que termine de digerir su merienda!"

"Ya me ha vomitado encima en el Caldero Chorreante, no vomitará otra vez… creo."

"Ven, vamos. Necesito hablar con George y quiero que tú estés ahí." Le dijo Ron y reemprendieron la marcha hacia la tienda de bromas.

"No quiero estar ahí cuando le digas que iremos de nuevo a Irlanda mañan por la mañana, no soportaría ver cómo te convierte en un Micropuff."

"Por eso quiero que estés ahí. Tu _protego_ es el mejor que conozco!" Sonrió Ron aunque un poco nervioso.

Unos minutos después, luego de haber tenido que saludar a un par de familias que se habían cruzado con ellos, los dos muchachos entraron a la tienda; Ron se aseguró de que Harry entrara antes que él.

"Hey! Hola Harry, qué te trae por aquí?" Vociferó George desde atrás de un mostrador. Antes de que pudiera devolverle el saludo, el gemelo prosiguió. "Supongo que no sabes dónde está mi hermano, cierto? Porque hoy lo esperaba para que venga a trabajar pero no apareció."

Harry presintió problemas ya que Ron estaba parado visiblemente al lado de él; algunos clientes se dieron vuelta y miraron embelesados al chico de la cicatriz.

"Te he avisado por lechuza que hoy no podía venir!" Le respondió Ron acercándose a su hermano. "Hola Verity."

"Hola Ron." Dijo la chica, y siguió atendiendo a una mujer.

"Recibí tu lechuza recién al mediodía, idiota. Si insistes en utilizar a Pigwidgeon para avisarme de algo te arrojaré una maldición, ya sabes que a esa imitación de lechuza le gusta meterse en la tienda de mascotas cuando revolotea por el Callejón!" Le recriminó George.

Ron frunció su rostro, murmurando. "Maldita lechuza…" y siguió. "Está bien, no la utilizaré más, de acuerdo? Por qué haces tanto problema? Tienes a Verity ocupándose de los clientes!"

George se acercó a Ron aún más y le dijo al oído. "Verity es una empleada, pero tú eres parte de mi familia… o eso creo, ya que a veces me lo pongo en duda… y si quieres ser parte de la tienda debes tomártelo en serio!"

"Me lo tomo en serio, George!" Le respondió, ofendido y con sus orejas coloradas. Harry recordó momentáneamente dónde tenía su varita, esperando sinceramente no tener que realizar un encantamiento escudo enfrente de todos los clientes.

"Bien! Porque no has aparecido por la tienda desde que volviste de Irlanda! Has buscado lo que te pedí?"

"Qué? Un trébol de cuatro hojas? Estás demente? No existen los tréboles de cuatro hojas!" Dijo Ron desquiciado.

"Claro que existen! No son frecuentes pero existen! Acaso creíste que bromeaba cuando te lo pedí antes de que fueran a Irlanda?"

Ron miró a su hermano exasperado. "Sí! Creí que me estabas gastando una broma! Dónde se supone que tendría que haber buscado?"

George suspiró, y mirando a Harry dijo. "Harry, tú has encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos y la Piedra Filosofal, quieres explicarle a tu amigo cómo se busca algo?"

"Y los horcruxes, las Reliquias de la Muerte, el Santuario sagrado Druida…" Pensó Harry distraído. "Yo…"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver! Y para qué demonios quieres un maldito trébol de cuatro hojas?" Le recriminó el menor de los varones Weasley.

"Para qué? Los clientes que entran a la tienda muchas veces preguntan por esa clase de amuletos, ya que los tréboles de cuatro hojas dan suerte. Si tuviéramos algunos podríamos cultivarlos y disponer de un stock durante todo el año! Es ganancia neta, hermanito!" Respondió George.

"Bien, de acuerdo! Sólo dime dónde se supone que hay de esos tréboles y los buscaré!"

"Gracias, Ron, se venderán como pan caliente. Están mezclados entre la hierba, como el resto de los tréboles; sólo hay que tener mucha paciencia y… un momento, dijiste que los buscarás? Piensas ir a Irlanda de nuevo?" Masculló entre dientes el gemelo.

"Errr… yo… sí, es que a eso hemos venido, no es así Harry?" Tartamudeó Ron tomando del brazo a Harry y arrastrándolo hasta su lado; éste no se animó a decir nada, y además no debían decirle a qué iban a ir a Irlanda.

"Cuánto tiempo?" Inquirió George con su ceño fruncido.

"No lo sé. Harry debe… solucionar algunos problemas que… bueno, que se presentaron cuando estuvimos hace unos días… y me pidió que lo acompañara de vuelta." Siguió tartamudeando Ron.

"Hmm… sí, no nos tomará mucho, creo." Dijo Harry intentando no meter la pata.

George meneó su cabeza. "Bien, espero que soluciones tus problemas, Harry. Y por favor, haz que este idiota busque los malditos tréboles!"

Algunos minutos después, ya con George más calmado los dos amigos se despidieron de él y se marcharon de la tienda; Harry notaba que el buen humor de Ron renacía ya que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Más tarde, se despidieron, uno rumbo a la madriguera y el otro con su ahijado aún en sus hombros rumbo a la casa de Andrómeda, en donde pasaría la noche.

*****HP*****

Aún era de alba cuando ocho figuras aterrizaron suavemente en el punto oficial de aparición en las afueras de Dublín, la capital de Irlanda. El frío les pegó en sus rostros y los caló hasta los huesos, y el aliento de ellos se transformaba en densas nubes de vapor. Por suerte, pensaba Harry, el cielo parecía despejado y no tendrían que soportar las tormentas de viento que él y Ron sufrieron algunos días atrás.

Luego de presentar los salvoconductos oficiales del Ministerio en una caseta, Kingsley se dirigió al grupo.

"Bien, escuchen todos. La poción multijugos perderá su efecto en unos cincuenta minutos contando desde que la tomamos en el Ministerio, así que en la medida de lo posible necesitamos estar dentro del bosque de Killykeen antes de que ello ocurra. No quiero que nadie nos vea en nuestra apariencia real, por lo menos no cerca de ninguna ciudad irlandesa."

Todos asintieron de mala gana debido al frío, y encima Harry no estaba satisfecho con su apariencia, un regordete muchacho de unos treinta años que parecía una versión bizarra de la juventud del profesor Slughorn.

"Saldremos ya mismo en las escobas del Ministerio, y en cuanto estemos en rango de aparición Harry nos guiará hasta el bosque." Concluyó el Ministro, quien se jugaba el pellejo al haber ido de nuevo a Irlanda ya que si el jefe del D.A.L.M. se enteraba de ello se encargaría de divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Una vez montados en las escobas de a parejas, los Aurores realizaron encantamientos desilusionadores en todos para pasar totalmente desapercibidos; según ellos era un encantamiento especial que les permitiría verse entre ellos pero ser casi invisibles para cualquier otra persona. Harry llevaba a Hermione mientras que Bill compartía su escoba con Ron y Kingsley con el señor Ollivander; los Aurores tenían las suyas propias. El hecho de que las escobas de Ron y Kingsley se hubieran destruido en la batalla aérea contra los mortífagos de hacía unos días (la Firebolt de Harry yacía perdida en el extraño y brumoso bosque) no fue impedimento para el viaje de incógnito; Kingsley tomó _prestadas_ tres escobas ministeriales, esperando poder devolverlas enteras.

Harry miró a Ron, o mejor dicho a un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello negro y contextura similar a Bill. O quizá ese era Bill, y su amigo Ron era el que estaba detrás; había recibido un cabello de algún muggle rubio con cara de muy pocas luces.

"Cómo es que siempre me tocan tipos poco lúcidos? Éste ni siquiera me llegaba a los hombros, mira cómo me sobresalen las mangas de mi campera!" Se quejó Ron.

"Será que la poción multijugos adopta la personalidad del que la toma?" Se preguntó Hermione en voz alta, aguantando la risa.

"Ja ja!" Rió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo. "Por lo menos no luzco como un gato mutante!"

"Bueno, basta ya ustedes tres!" Ordenó Kingsley mientras los tres amigos reían. "Yo iré adelante detrás de Mabus y Petrearca irá detrás de todos, cerrando la formación. El resto formará uno detrás del otro."

Dicho esto, el Auror Mabus despegó, seguido de Kingsley. Harry pegó una patada al piso y su escoba comenzó a elevarse siguiendo al Ministro y a Ollivander, y un par de minutos después volaban sobre la campiña irlandesa a gran velocidad y ocultos por los encantamientos desilusionadores. A Harry le parecía demasiado que estuvieran desilusionados y con distinta apariencia ya que lo primero hubiese sido suficiente, pero el Ministro no quiso correr ningún riesgo.

Hermione (con una apariencia de una razonablemente atractiva muchacha de cabello negro y cintura enorme) estaba aferrada a la cintura de Harry como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento; Harry sabía que ella siempre había odiado volar y que lo hacía sólo porque no quedaba más remedio. Su aversión al aire estaba justificada: volar en Thestrals, Hipogrifos o dragones habían acentuado su inseguridad y temor.

"Estás bien?" Gritó Harry.

"Sí, estoy genial, me divierto mucho, Harry!" Le gritó la muchacha con voz trémula, provocando la risa de su amigo. El frío no se hacía notar tanto debido a que utilizaban, además, un encantamiento contra el frío; no era cosa de que se congelaran antes de llegar a su destino.

Harry estaba conforme con la escoba que le habían prestado: una Nymbus de 1995. Él había tenido una Nymbus 2000 y sus prestaciones eran superiores a ésta, pero respondía muy bien y estaba dotada de una velocidad máxima muy aceptable. Tanto Kingsley como Bill y Ron también tenían los mismos modelos, mientras que las de los dos Aurores eran Nymbus 2002.

A medida que el sol iba saliendo por encima del horizonte ondulado por las incontables colinas, el verdor del suelo irlandés comenzaba a aparecer en todo su esplendor. Y cuando los primeros rayos de luz matinal los iluminaron el paisaje, francamente hermoso, arrancó un suspiro de admiración en su amiga; ésta se tomó aún más fuerte de su cintura y para placer de Harry apoyó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Y cuando una de sus manos abandonó la cintura del muchacho para acariciarle el pecho, éste cerró sus ojos deseando estar en tierra firme y con mucho tiempo disponible.

Casi media hora después el grupo descendió en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo tal como habían planeado. Rápidamente y sin dudar un instante Kingsley fue hacia Harry.

"Ahora Harry. Concéntrate y lleva a Hermione contigo."

El muchacho asintió y mientras su amiga lo tomaba de la mano y del brazo Harry cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el gran roble que había visto cerca del santuario Druida; creía que ese lugar era el único lugar que recordaba del bosque lo suficientemente espacioso para todos. Una vez enfocado el sitio, se decidió y comenzó a sentir esa horrible sensación de viajar dentro de un tubo sin aire para respirar. Y cuando creía haber divisado el gran árbol la sensación de encierro apareció de nuevo, para un par de segundos después aparecer repentinamente en la orilla de un lago; como si no pudieran detenerse por el impulso, tanto Harry como Hermione se fueron de bruces al suelo.

"Harry! Qué sucedió?"

El muchacho se paró inmediatamente y le ofreció una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse; rápidamente sacó su varita, recordando al hechicero oscuro que tanto lo había perseguido por esos lagos y bosques.

"No lo sé, nunca me había pasado!" Protestó el muchacho, enojado y mirando hacia todos lados. "Vi el gran roble pero algo o alguien no me permitieron… es como que rebotamos y fuimos a parar a otro lado."

"Cómo que rebotamos? No puede ser, quizá ese lugar esté protegido contra apariciones. Volvamos, toma mi mano." Dijo la chica. Algunos segundos después se aparecieron delante del resto del grupo, quienes estaban sentados en la hierba alrededor de una pequeña fogata.

"Cómo les fue? Pudieron hallar el sitio?" Preguntó Kingsley ansioso.

"No. Sí en realidad." Respondió Harry aún confundido y molesto.

"Y cómo es eso?" Preguntó Bill.

"Harry sintió como que el sitio lo rechazó y nos envió a algún lugar cerca de allí, a la orilla de uno de los lagos de alrededor del bosque." Explicó Hermione.

Todos fruncieron sus rostros, confundidos, pero Ollivander asintió con su cabeza.

"Sí, era previsible."

"Qué? Cómo que era previsible?" Protestaron todos.

"Si ese es el santuario sagrado Druida que tanto poder mágico ostenta, entonces era previsible que existiese algún tipo de barrera anti-aparición."

"Demonios con el viejo loco!" Maldijo Harry para sus adentros, y vociferó. "Y cuándo pensaba decírnoslo?"

"Ollivander, lidiaremos con fuerzas mágicas poderosas e inexplicables para nosotros, es imperativo que nos comunique todo lo que usted sabe… o supone, de acuerdo?" Clamó el Ministro. "Y eso va para todos."

Luego de unos instantes de silencio en donde Harry sólo escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, Kingsley prosiguió dirigiéndose al muchacho de cabello negro.

"Bien, ya hemos perdido tiempo. Sólo nos queda aparecernos en algún lugar que tú recuerdes que se halle lo más cerca posible del bosque. Debemos evitar volar en las escobas todo lo que sea necesario de acuerdo a lo que hemos discutido."

Harry meditó unos segundos y sugirió: "Podemos aparecernos en el lugar en donde Ron sufrió la caída. Él no lo recordará pero tú sí ya que estabas ahí con nosotros dos, así ahorraremos tiempo para llevar a todos hacia ese sitio."

"Excelente idea, recuerdo ese lugar muy bien." Le contestó y levantándose del césped se dirigió al resto. "Escuchen, nos apareceremos cerca del bosque de Killykeen, en un emplazamiento que Harry y yo recordamos de nuestra última vez. Harry se hará cargo de Hermione y Ron, yo llevaré a Mabus y a Ollivander; luego regresaré por Bill y Petrearca."

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo en el plan, el más plausible para llegar lo más rápido posible a las cercanías del bosque y así evitar ser emboscados por mortífagos o peor aún, por el hechicero oscuro.

"Deberás ayudarme, Hermione. Nunca he llevado a dos personas en una aparición conjunta y tú sí." Dijo Harry cuando Ron y la muchacha se acercaron a él.

"Descuida, yo te ayudaré. Sólo toma mi mano." Le susurró su amiga; cuando lo hizo, ambos se observaron y sonrieron, sin poder sacarse los ojos de encima. El pequeño y fugaz clima fue destruido por el pelirrojo, quien aclarándose la garganta los miraba entre extrañado y curioso.

"No te pongas celoso, Ron. Toma mi otra mano." Dijo Hermione con un tono de voz seco.

Una vez que se concentró en el destino, los tres amigos sintieron la ya acostumbrada sensación y unos segundos después hacían pié en el sitio indicado: una zona libre de árboles rodeada de un bosque y muy cerca de la orilla de uno de los tantos lagos del lugar. Al instante Kingsley y sus acompañantes aparecieron a escasos metros de ellos, y finalmente algunos segundos después el grupo estaba completo.

Mientras los Aurores vigilaban los alrededores el Ministro volvió a hablar con Harry.

"Listo. Ahora te realizaremos un encantamiento desilusionador y buscarás el bosque; Petrearca y Bill irán contigo para mayor seguridad. Recuerda que es un bosque brumoso y muy extenso…"

"Y está prácticamente rodeado por el lago Oughter, sí." Interrumpió Harry. "El problema es que iba a gran velocidad mientras el hechicero me perseguía, y tuve que realizar muchas maniobras intentando perderlo de vista. No sé cómo voy a encontrar el bosque sin aparecerme dentro de él como habíamos planeado."

"Me apena decirte esto, muchacho, pero tendrás que encontrarlo de alguna forma. Pueden recorrer la zona desde gran altura para obtener un mejor panorama, pero procura que sea lo más rápido posible; no me gusta la idea de estar aquí expuestos a un posible ataque de ese… hechicero oscuro."

"Bien, vamos." Dijo el Auror Petrearca. "Volaremos en formación abierta uno al lado del otro, pero no nos separaremos, de acuerdo? Potter, tú irás entre Bill y yo."

Algunos minutos después, sobrevolaban los incontables bosques y lagos de la región a una enorme altitud, buscando desesperadamente indicios del bosque de Killykeen.

"Cálmate Potter! Si seguimos subiendo nos congelaremos!" Gritó el Auror que los acompañaba.

Harry sonrió. Sentía el frío pero se hallaba en su ámbito preferido, volando. Desde esas alturas podía dominar la mayor parte del paisaje y creía que no tardaría mucho en localizar el bosque que estaban buscando. Pero muy en sus adentros se hallaba en alerta permanente ya que no era descabellado esperar algún repentino ataque, igual que como les había pasado la primera vez que estuvieron allí.

Después de largos minutos y muchos cambios de dirección, Harry creyó ver un lago sobre el que recordaba haber sido perseguido por el hechicero antes de toparse de casualidad con el bosque que contiene el santuario Druida. Chifló y señaló hacia abajo, y esperando que Petrearca y Bill hubieran comprendido esa seña que se utilizaba en Quidditch enfiló abruptamente su escoba hacia abajo, tomando en pocos segundos una velocidad tan vertiginosa que su cuerpo se inundó de adrenalina. Sonriendo, enderezó la escoba a pocos metros de la superficie del lago y tomó nuevo impulso, siguiendo una corazonada; mientras imaginaba los insultos que recibiría de sus dos acompañantes, se dirigió directamente hacia la orilla opuesta.

Allí se levantaba un extenso y denso bosque de árboles altísimos que Harry recordaba perfectamente. Sin embargo para estar seguro siguió rumbo al mismo y justo antes de chocar con el bosque levantó la escoba y pasó por entre las copas de los altos árboles en una maniobra temeraria y arriesgada pero que intentaba repetir lo más exactamente posible la última persecución que había sufrido a manos del hechicero oscuro antes de estrellarse dentro del bosque.

Esquivando las copas de los árboles más altos, comenzó a notar una fina niebla. Halló un largo hueco entre los árboles y descendió por él, hasta que la bruma lo envolvió completamente. Allí sí estuvo completamente seguro de que ése era el bosque que buscaban, y emocionado levantó con todas sus fuerzas la parte delantera de la escoba que tan buena performance estaba realizando (al fin y al cabo se trataba de una Nymbus) y enfiló hacia arriba, justo antes de estrellarse contra un frondoso tejo; la espesa bruma gris se hizo rápidamente más clara y brillante hasta que el hermoso celeste del cielo apareció frente a él nuevamente. Unos metros más arriba Harry frenó y miró hacia abajo: las copas de los árboles estaban a sus pies y notaba la fina capa de niebla que los envolvía.

"Potter! Estás loco? Dónde demonios te habías metido, te he dicho que no debíamos separarnos!" Gritó Petrearca enfurecido una vez que él y Bill lo ubicaron.

"Miren!" Respondió Harry señalando el bosque debajo de ellos. "Ése es el bosque de Killykeen. Volvamos y avisemos a los demás."

El Auror Petrearca ahogó sus quejas al observar el bosque y tanto él como Bill tuvieron que acelerar sus escobas para seguir al muchacho, quien ya marchaba rumbo al sitio en donde estaban los demás.

*****HP*****

Una vez reunidos con el resto del grupo, Harry aguantaba las críticas de Petrearca; Hermione estaba ansiosa por la gran noticia de que hayan podido encontrar el bosque y estaba parada junto a él con una mano sobre su hombro.

"Le digo, señor Ministro, que Potter es un irresponsable! Nos hizo realizar maniobras que francamente no eran necesarias y terminamos perdiéndolo cuando se internó a toda velocidad en ese maldito bosque!"

"Ja ja! Tendrían que haberlo visto, aparecer de repente desde dentro del bosque subiendo a toda velocidad! Parecía como si la bruma del bosque lo estuviera siguiendo y…" Relataba Bill entusiasmado por la maniobra de Harry, pero se interrumpió al notar las caras serias de Kingsley y de Hermione, y carraspeó. "Hmm… muy mal hecho, Harry. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más!"

Harry se tragó la risa, y notó que Ron también; Hermione por el contrario lo miraba exasperada como diciendo "_no puedo creer que hicieras eso"_, a lo que Harry le contestó (también con su mirada) algo como "_y qué?"_

"Discúlpalo, Petrarca. Es un muchacho un poco… impulsivo por decirlo de alguna forma." Le dijo Kingsley al Auror, quien aún despotricaba por la desobediencia y la temeridad de Harry.

"Impulsivo es un adjetivo demasiado suave, creo yo." Le susurró Hermione al oído de Harry.

"Estaba entrando en calor para mi primer práctica de este lunes en el Puddlemere…" Bromeó Harry también susurrándole al oído a su amiga, ganándose un ligero pero firme golpe de Hermione en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Auch!"

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior. Harry la miró de reojo y quiso recriminarle el golpe, pero se quedó mirándola sin decirle nada; abrigada y con su nariz colorada por el frío, la chica que aún estaba parada justo a su lado lucía hermosa. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla, y deseó fervientemente que todos los problemas se solucionaran de una vez para poder concentrarse sólo en ella. Ella, que por enésima vez estaba a su lado arriesgándose y preocupándose por él, y que incluso había elegido perderse algunas clases de Hogwarts para estar con él.

"Bueno, debemos marcharnos de aquí, estamos demasiado expuestos." Dijo Kingsley, lo cual hizo que Harry volviera de su ensimismamiento. Los Aurores Mabus y Petrearca vigilaban constantemente los alrededores por si visitantes indeseados aparecían de repente, y ante la orden del Ministro tomaron sus escobas.

"Harry, tú irás delante de la formación, eres el único que sabe el camino. Y procura no romper de nuevo la formación!" Exclamó Kingsley mientras Petrearca le dedicaba una mirada de desconfianza.

El muchacho asintió y tomó su escoba mientras Hermione, quien iría con él sentada detrás le volvió a susurrar al oído.

"Si haces una de esas maniobras que tú sueles hacer, conmigo montada en tu escoba, te prometo Harry que…"

"Descuida Hermione, sé que no te gusta volar y no haré nada estúpido contigo arriba de la escoba. Además, la has pasado muy mal cuando vinimos hasta aquí volando?" Le contestó Harry susurrando.

"Hmm… no… de hecho lo disfruté un poco, creo." Murmuró la chica, un poco confundida.

"Ya ves? Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo." Mintió Harry, ansiando montarse en su escoba y driblear entre los altos árboles del bosque.

"Listo! Despega Harry, te seguiremos…" Ordenó Kingsley, y Harry haciéndole caso aceleró su escoba mientras Hermione se tomaba fuertemente de su cintura y gemía; unos instantes después volaban a escasa altura sobre uno de los lagos de la región. Petrearca se situó a su lado y lo miró desafiante, instándolo a no romper la formación ni a realizar maniobras arriesgadas. Harry meneó su cabeza, no pudiendo creer que un Auror fuese tan precavido y tan reticente a las emociones fuertes.

Un bosque apareció delante de él, pero no era el que buscaban. Cambió de dirección enfilando rumbo al este siguiendo un largo brazo del lago que tenían por debajo, y cuando llegaron a una pequeña isla cubierta de pequeños árboles Harry intuyó que de esa forma nunca encontrarían el bosque de Killykeen; miró a Petrearca y le hizo señas que debían tomar más altura para poder observar mejor el panorama. El Auror asintió de mala gana y le hizo señas de que lo hiciera.

Un par de minutos después (para alivio de Hermione, quien se puso tan tensa a tamaña altitud que se había aferrado a Harry con sus brazos y piernas) el muchacho descendía y retomaba el liderazgo de la formación de escobas, acelerando mostrándoles el camino. Luego de varios cambios de dirección (el plan era volar a muy baja altura, por si se enfrentaban a alguna emboscada y ocurría algún accidente) y de rodear varias islas y bosques, Harry divisó finalmente el bosque de Killykeen. Su amiga ya no estaba tan agarrada a él pero igualmente al sentir la aceleración de la escoba sobre el lago Oughter volvió a apretarse fuerte contra el cuerpo de su amigo.

"Bien, debo dar por descontado un viaje romántico en escoba con Hermione." Pensó Harry al verse rodeado por los brazos y piernas nerviosas de su amiga, pero sin embargo debía reconocer que el apretujamiento no lo incomodaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Mientras sobrevolaba el lago volvió a recordar la tremenda y exasperante persecución del hechicero oscuro algunos días antes, en ese mismo lugar, y un vacío en su estómago le indicó que comenzaba a preocuparse. Recordaba el ataque que Hermione había sufrido dentro de su mente y que el hechicero oscuro había podido averiguar que ellos volverían a Irlanda, pero hasta ahora no había habido rastro alguno de su presencia ni de mortífagos. Harry había aprendido, a lo largo de su sufrida y castigada vida, que las aparentes calmas solían ser sólo aparentes, y que siempre debía esperar lo peor.

Casi sin disminuir la velocidad, elevó la escoba para pasar por encima del extraño y nebuloso bosque pero esta vez con más cuidado ya que no quería poner más nerviosa a su amiga del alma. Ésta gimió cuando Harry tuvo que esquivar un par de altísimos árboles que sobresalían por sobre el follaje, y gimió más fuerte cuando el muchacho descendió internándose por la zona libre de árboles que recordaba. En cuanto la bruma comenzaba a ponerse realmente espesa disminuyó la velocidad y aterrizó en el suelo cubierto de hojarasca.

Las penumbras del bosque envolvieron a Harry y a Hermione, pero igualmente todos los demás pudieron descender cerca de él. El muchacho miraba hacia donde estaba el gran roble y el claro, un sector del bosque que no se veía desde allí por la oscuridad y la bruma.

La chica lo miró preguntándole con la mirada hacia dónde debían ir, y Harry señaló con su cabeza el lugar por el que debían transitar.

"Has… volado por allí dentro?" Le preguntó sin poder creerlo; a decir verdad Harry tampoco podía creer que hubiese atravesado esa zona a gran velocidad, perseguido por el hechicero oscuro; la oscuridad, la bruma y los incontables árboles atentaban contra cualquier intento de volar por allí dentro.

"Éste es el lugar?" Preguntó Ron acercándose.

"Sí. Debemos ir caminando creo. El gran roble está más adelante."

"Bien, andando." Ordenó Kingsley, y se largaron a caminar adentrándose en la espesura del bosque. Mientras Mabus y Petrearca cerraban el grupo por detrás, Harry y Kingsley encabezaban la marcha, justo por delante de Ron. Bill y Hermione escoltaban a Ollivander.

El tránsito era difícil debido a la gran cantidad de ramas y raíces, y todos caminaban callados para no romper el intenso silencio del bosque, pero varios minutos después Harry comenzó a descubrir una especie de abertura entre los árboles que poco menos de un kilómetro después se hizo senda. La misma senda por la cual corrió cojeando muy malherido intentando escapar a duras penas del hechicero; ese recuerdo tan vívido ahora le produjo un tremendo escalofrío que le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Por aquí debe estar mi escoba." Murmuró el muchacho mirando hacia los lados de la senda.

"Luego vendremos por ella, Harry. Ahora necesitamos llegar al santuario." Le dijo Kingsley en voz muy baja.

Un largo rato después y luego de una cansadora caminata en medio de un bosque extrañamente silencioso llegaron al gran roble. Harry notó como todos tenían sus sentidos totalmente alertas cuando frenaron la marcha, mirando para todos lados e incluso para arriba.

"Éste es el gran roble?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí."

Harry se adelantó algunos metros siguiendo la senda, y pasando el gran árbol notó algunas tenues manchas oscuras en el suelo, y un par de metros más adelante algunas manchas más grandes.

"Aquí fue donde caí rendido y derrotado." Susurró el muchacho consternado al ver su propia sangre regada por el suelo. "Ya no podía moverme ni reaccionar… pero el hechicero no pudo pasar del gran roble." Agregó, señalando hacia el árbol que acababan de pasar; Hermione no pudo evitar tomarle una mano y apretarla muy fuerte.

"No puedo escuchar nada." Susurró Ron.

"Yo tampoco. El silencio aquí es total." Añadió Bill.

"Me refiero a ese zumbido que Harry escuchó la vez que estuvo aquí." Completó el pelirrojo.

"Quizá fue parte de la manifestación del poder mágico que expulsó al hechicero oscuro fuera de aquí." Opinó Kingsley; Harry notó con preocupación cómo los dos Aurores que se hallaban un poco por detrás miraban hacia todos lados varita en mano, como esperando un ataque sorpresivo. El profundo silencio intranquilizaba al muchacho, y ni siquiera la teoría de que el hechicero oscuro no podría seguirlos más allá del gran roble lograba calmarlo.

"Sigamos." Dijo el Ministro, y reemprendieron la marcha. El sendero, extrañamente libre de vegetación, se internaba en la espesura haciendo una curva que imposibilitaba ver lo que había más adelante; el mismo sendero por el que Harry en parte recorrió cojeando y en parte arrastrándose, luego de que se hubiese salvado milagrosamente de que el oscuro hechicero lo matara.

Algunos pocos minutos después, Harry y Kingsley recorrieron una segunda curva y notaron una claridad que provenía de más adelante: habían llegado finalmente al claro del bosque en el que se hallaba el mítico santuario sagrado Druida. Pero lejos de alegrarse, el muchacho y el Ministro frenaron abruptamente su marcha haciendo que los que venían caminando detrás se agolparan a sus espaldas.

A Harry la sangre se le había congelado repentinamente, y calculaba que a Kingsley (quien se había quedado tan quieto como él) también. Una sombra se movía dentro de las inmediaciones del claro; apenas la podían ver ya que había mucho follaje que obstaculizaba la visión de esa zona libre de árboles. Pero allí estaba la sombra, apareciendo y desapareciendo detrás de los árboles, moviéndose.

"Qué sucede?" Murmuraron Ron, Bill y el Auror Mabus casi al mismo tiempo, puesto que ellos no podían ver lo que había más adelante.

"Shhh. Retrocedan." Ordenó Kingsley en voz muy baja. Tanto él como Harry se escondieron detrás de unos árboles, cada uno a cada lado del sendero, blandiendo sus varitas hacia el claro; Mabus se acercó a donde estaba Harry y se puso justo detrás de él. El muchacho miró hacia atrás y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que los demás estaban escondidos detrás de otros árboles, fuera del sendero; no pudo ver a Hermione pero vio que Petrearca seguía cuidando la retaguardia y que Bill vigilaba a Ollivander.

"Qué han visto, Potter?" Le preguntó el Auror que estaba a su lado.

"Hay alguien en el claro de allí delante."

Mabus se asomó un poco y frunció su ceño. "Sí, acabo de verlo. Y son como mínimo dos."

Harry bufó de fastidio; estaba la leve posibilidad de que fueran muggles, o cualquier persona que se haya topado con el claro... pero Harry intuía que no podía ser optimista al respecto; no era un sitio accesible para los muggles. Entonces Harry recordó lo que le había contado Ron hacía algunos días con respecto a la existencia de personas que aún seguían practicando las costumbres y los rituales Druidas. Quiso aferrarse a esa posibilidad pero en el fondo sabía que la probabilidad de que fueran mortífagos era muy alta.

"Qué hacemos, Ministro?" Susurró Mabus en tono apenas audible para que Kingsley, aún escondido del otro lado del sendero pudiera escuchar; el Auror parecía demasiado joven y un poco inexperto para opinión de Harry, quien lo notaba nervioso y ansioso.

El Ministro le respondió con señas, a lo que Mabus asintió; Harry le preguntó al Auror qué significaban esas señas, seguramente utilizadas por el cuerpo de Aurores para no tener que hablar y así delatar sus posiciones.

"Que esperemos un par de minutos, que no sabemos si son enemigos o no." Le dijo el Auror.

El muchacho esperó que realmente no fueran enemigos sino solo personas en el lugar y momento incorrecto. Igualmente no dejaba de apuntar su varita hacia delante, por detrás del grueso y rugoso tronco del árbol en el que se escondía, ya que la vida y su vasta experiencia le habían enseñado lastimosamente que siempre debía estar alerta (_Alerta permanente!_ como solía vociferar Ojoloco Moody). Podía ver un par de sombras que deambulaban por el claro, ubicado a unos quince o veinte metros de donde estaban escondidos, y salvo que el movimiento del follaje que le taponaba la visión lo hubiera engañado creyó ver un par más.

Cuando Harry iba a decirle a Mabus lo que creyó haber visto, escucharon un ruido por detrás, un chasquido de una pequeña rama rota que retumbó violentamente en el bosque debido al silencio que reinaba. Harry y Kingsley miraron hacia atrás, maldiciendo.

"Quién anda ahí?" Vociferó una gruesa y rasposa voz desde el claro. El Ministro miró a Mabus y le hizo señas de silencio, pero un par de segundos después un haz de luz rojo atravesó el sendero y se estrelló en un árbol; ahora sí les quedaba claro que no eran muggles.

"Calma Selwyn, fueron ruidos del bosque! Acaso quieres que nos descubran y que Patrichs se enfurezca?" Dijo otra voz que también provenía del claro del bosque, una voz algo familiar para Harry y aparentemente también para Kingsley y Mabus, quienes se miraron sorprendidos.

El muchacho de la cicatriz no pudo escuchar lo que le contestó el tal Selwyn pero provocó la irritación del otro. "Qué dices? Diré su nombre las veces que yo quiera, quién se cree que es? Y si estás tan seguro de que hay alguien allí, ve e investiga! Ve!" La orden del mortífago retumbó en todo el bosque y llegó con cierta claridad hasta donde estaban Harry y los demás escondidos; en cuanto sintieron las pisadas de Selwyn acercándose notó cómo Mabus y Kingsley se ponían en guardia.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo." Bufó Harry para sí mismo, pero se sorprendió cuando Mabus, quizá traicionado por los nervios arrojó un haz de luz rojo intenso que pegó de lleno en el pecho del mortífago; éste fue despedido hacia atrás y se incrustó entre el follaje del costado del sendero, gritando de dolor y produciendo toda clase de ruidos de ramas rotas.

Aún estupefactos por la reacción del Auror, Kingsley y Harry tuvieron que volver a esconderse tras los árboles para esquivar algunas maldiciones que habían sido arrojadas por el resto de los mortífagos que se hallaban en el claro; la cantidad de haces de luz que atravesaron el aire cerca de ellos les indicó que no eran pocos.

"Harry! Parece que son demasiados, retrocede y avisa al resto que haga lo mismo! Mabus y yo te cubriremos!" Rugió Kingsley lleno de furia ya que si bien habían podido evitar ser emboscados o sorprendidos mientras iban hacia el bosque, no habían previsto que los mortífagos estuvieran esperándolos dentro del mismo.

El muchacho aprovechó una pausa entre las maldiciones que les arrojaban y corrió desandando la última curva del sendero hasta que localizó al resto.

"Petrearca, debemos retroceder! El claro está repleto de mortífagos!" Ordenó Harry.

El Auror de la retaguardia acató la orden frunciendo su entrecejo pero dirigió la retirada del grupo hasta las cercanías del gran roble, el enorme y añoso árbol que parecía establecer un límite entre el santuario Druida y el resto del bosque. Allí les ordenó que se refugiasen entre los árboles del costado del sendero pero una maldición impactó en su espalda produciendo un brillante y efímero estallido verde; Petrearca se desplomó al suelo del bosque en el mismo lugar en el que estaba parado, sin vida.

En cuanto el cuerpo del Auror cayó al suelo, todos pudieron ver horrorizados al autor del asesinato, que se hallaba parado a escasos metros de ellos, con su capucha, su negra túnica y su varita aún en posición de ataque... dentro de los límites del santuario sagrado.

*****HP*****

Harry apuntó su varita rápidamente hacia el hechicero oscuro mientras que con su otro brazo ponía a Hermione detrás suyo para protegerla. La cosa se había puesto peligrosa (cuando menos) ya que estaban rodeados por el hechicero y por los mortífagos que se hallaban luchando contra Kingsley y Mabus. Notó de reojo que tanto Ron como Bill enarbolaron sus varitas hacia el mismo objetivo y sintió una oleada de pánico; conocía muy bien los extraordinarios poderes del extraño hechicero y comenzó a temer por la vida de los Weasleys.

"Tú! Quiero que me des la Varita de la Muerte... ahora!" Rugió el hechicero señalando a Bill; de alguna forma creía que el mayor de los Weasley la llevaba consigo. Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había escuchado hablar, y también se dio cuenta de que su capucha no llevaba el encantamiento protector que hacía que sus rasgos faciales se ocultaran en una sombra. Y que no irradiaba esa especie de oscuridad que difuminaba sus contornos; aún así lucía tenebroso y muy decidido a hacerse con la Varita.

"La tengo yo." Dijo Harry con toda la frialdad que podía, aunque su voz temblaba de furia contenida.

El hechicero oscuro miró a Harry y extendió su mano libre, casi totalmente cubierta por la manga de su oscura túnica. "Dame la Varita de la Muerte... ahora mismo."

En ese preciso momento, Kingsley y Mabus llegaron corriendo, presumiblemente escapando de los mortífagos a los que estaban intentando contener y se detuvieron pasmados ante esa inesperada presencia. El hechicero oscuro blandió su varita hacia el cabecilla del Ministerio.

"Hmm... así que el señor Ministro se aventuró nuevamente por estas tierras... me pregunto qué se proponen." Dijo el hechicero con una frialdad en su voz que congelaba la sangre de los presentes.

Kingsley iba a contestarle pero se dio vuelta al escuchar pisadas detrás suyo, y cuando levantó su varita para atacar a los mortífagos que venían corriendo el Auror Mabus lo desarmó y lo tomó con su brazo libre, inmovilizándolo y clavándole su varita en el cuello.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo, Mabus?" Exclamó Bill; Harry no podía creer lo que había ocurrido y por la cara de Kingsley desfigurada por la furia, éste tampoco se la había visto venir. Al fin de cuentas Mabus no estaba nervioso por su inexperiencia sino por la traición que estaba pensando llevar a cabo; ahora sí estaban fritos porque además dos mortífagos los rodeaban por detrás. Uno de ellos, para disgusto de Harry, era Yaxley.

La fría y desalmada risa del hechicero oscuro hizo que todos volvieran a mirarlo. "Bien, bien, bien... ahora que el excelentísimo señor Ministro, héroe de la batalla de Hogwarts, se halla bajo la varita de su propio Auror..." Dijo el hechicero oscuro, y luego miró a Harry. "La Varita de la Muerte, ahora!"

Harry sabía que en cuanto le diera la Varita todos estarían muertos, no tenían posibilidad alguna de salir airosos contra el poder del hechicero oscuro una vez que la tuviera en sus manos, ya que él era el amo de la Varita desde que lo había derrotado algunos días atrás en ese mismo lugar. Ese mismo sector del bosque que hacía unos días había _expulsado_ al hechicero con una inexplicable fuerza mágica y que ahora no se le daba por manifestarse.

"Cómo has podido pasar por allí?" Preguntó Harry señalando al gran roble, fingiendo curiosidad; debía ganar algo de tiempo para que a él o a cualquier otro se le ocurriera la forma de salvar la situación. "Recuerdo perfectamente cómo un poco de magia de la buena casi te hace desaparecer."

Al decir esto, oyó un débil gemido detrás suyo: a Hermione no le gustó nada la provocación de Harry, y al hechicero tampoco: éste le clavó la vista transmitiendo tanta frialdad que el aire alrededor podría haberse helado.

"No entraré en tu patético truco de ganar tiempo. No soy como el pobre imbécil de Lucius, Potter." Contestó el hechicero oscuro. La mente de Harry se debatía en encontrar alguna salida desesperada pero la terrible presión de la situación no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Sintió una enorme sensación de _deja-vú_ cuando finalmente una luz de esperanza iluminó su cerebro pero sin saber cómo transmitírsela a su amiga.

"No te la pediré de nuevo, Potter. Dame la Varita de la Muerte... ahora!" Rugió el hechicero, comenzando a perder los estribos.

"No se la des, Harry!" Gruño furioso y entre dientes su amigo Ron, quien tanto él como su hermano aún seguían apuntando con sus varitas al extraño hechicero.

Repentinamente un intenso haz de luz clara salió de la punta de la varita del hechicero y un par de segundos después Ron se hallaba atado de cuerpo entero con gruesas sogas brillantes contra un árbol, amordazado. Bill quiso reaccionar pero su varita salió volando antes de arrojar un hechizo, y cuando sintió que Hermione también quería reaccionar Harry la contuvo firmemente detrás de él. Kingsley comenzó a forcejear con Mabus para liberarse de la varita clavada en su cuello; el Ministro, fuerte y más corpulento, finalmente se zafó del Auror y con un golpe de su codo lo desestabilizó y lo arrojó al piso. Pero unos segundos después Yaxley y el otro mortífago lo redujeron y lo maniataron contra el suelo del sendero.

"La Varita de la Muerte utiliza magia negra?" Le susurró Harry a Hermione aprovechando el revuelo.

"Qué? Errr... depende de la magia, y del mago." Repuso la chica dubitativa sorprendida por la pregunta, en un tono casi inaudible.

Había una razón por la cual el hechicero oscuro y los mortífagos no habían utilizado la magia a la que estaban acostumbrados a utilizar, de lo contrario Ron ya estaría muerto. Ahora sí la teoría de Harry se tornaba plausible, pero si se equivocaba...

Cuando la pequeña revuelta fue finalmente sofocada, el hechicero se volvió a Harry y lo apuntó con su varita. "Se te agotó el tiempo, Potter. Dámela o tus compañeros morirán como los perros que son frente a tus ojos."

Harry metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y sacó la Varita de la Muerte; la sintió fría e indiferente, como si estuviera ofendida por el rechazo del muchacho hacia ella. Mientras Bill le imploraba que no se la entregara y Ron emitía toda clase de ruidos para hacerle saber que tampoco quería que se la diera, el hechicero no esperó un segundo más, la convocó con su propia varita y la tomó en el aire; en ese momento unas brillantes chispas salieron de la punta de la maldita Varita y un muy efímero resplandor oscuro envolvió al hechicero.

Tanto los mortífagos que seguían sujetando a Kingsley como Harry y los demás observaban la escena absortos. No sólo por la evidente aceptación de la Varita hacia su nuevo dueño y amo sino por algo que Harry supuso todos comenzaron a sentir en el aire que los rodeaba.

Un débil clamor, o un susurro lejano... Harry no podía estar seguro pero mantuvo a todos (al hechicero oscuro inclusive) en vilo. Una especie de corriente eléctrica los envolvió y el follaje de los árboles de ese sector del bosque comenzó a moverse al compás de un inexistente viento, y cuando un débil pero audible zumbido llenó los oídos de todos los que estaban allí Harry creyó que había acertado en su decisión de entregarle la Varita.

"Ya tienes la Varita de la Muerte, Patrichs! Qué estás esperando? Mátalo ahora!" Rugió Yaxley quien miraba nerviosamente para todos lados; el bosque se había despertado y su extraña y poderosa magia comenzaba a manifestarse.

El alivio de Harry duró poco. El hechicero, que ahora el muchacho sabía que se llamaba Patrichs, le apuntó al pecho con la Varita de la Muerte. Apenas pudo escuchar a Hermione gritar desgarradoramente e intentar soltarse de los brazos de Harry que aún la sostenía firmemente detrás de él.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

*****HP*****


	36. Resurreción Parte Dos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar Reviews!!**

**N/A: Bueno, por fin ha llegado el final! En un momento había decidido cortar esta segunda parte en dos (nuevamente) pero temí por mi vida y que alguno de ustedes me echaran una maldición asesina vía email, así que aquí está la segunda y última parte del último capítulo. Espero les guste y que sinceramente hayan disfrutado de éste, mi primer fanfiction.**

**

* * *

  
**

**35 – Resurrección – Parte Dos**

_(Última parte del capítulo anterior)_

_"No se la des, Harry!" Gruño furioso y entre dientes su amigo Ron, quien tanto él como su hermano aún seguían apuntando con sus varitas al extraño hechicero._

_Repentinamente un intenso haz de luz clara salió de la punta de la varita del hechicero y un par de segundos después Ron se hallaba atado de cuerpo entero con gruesas sogas brillantes contra un árbol, amordazado. Bill quiso reaccionar pero su varita salió volando antes de arrojar un hechizo, y cuando sintió que Hermione también quería reaccionar Harry la contuvo firmemente detrás de él. Kingsley comenzó a forcejear con Mabus para liberarse de la varita clavada en su cuello; el Ministro, fuerte y más corpulento, finalmente se zafó del Auror y con un golpe de su codo lo desestabilizó y lo arrojó al piso. Pero unos segundos después Yaxley y el otro mortífago lo redujeron y lo maniataron contra el suelo del sendero._

_"La Varita de la Muerte utiliza magia negra?" Le susurró Harry a Hermione aprovechando el revuelo._

_"Qué? Errr... depende de la magia, y del mago." Repuso la chica dubitativa sorprendida por la pregunta, en un tono casi inaudible._

_Había una razón por la cual el hechicero oscuro y los mortífagos no habían utilizado la magia a la que estaban acostumbrados a utilizar, de lo contrario Ron ya estaría muerto. Ahora sí la teoría de Harry se tornaba plausible, pero si se equivocaba..._

_Cuando la pequeña revuelta fue finalmente sofocada, el hechicero se volvió a Harry y lo apuntó con su varita. "Se te agotó el tiempo, Potter. Dámela o tus compañeros morirán como los perros que son frente a tus ojos."_

_Harry metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y sacó la Varita de la Muerte; la sintió fría e indiferente, como si estuviera ofendida por el rechazo del muchacho hacia ella. Mientras Bill le imploraba que no se la entregara y Ron emitía toda clase de ruidos para hacerle saber que tampoco quería que se la diera, el hechicero no esperó un segundo más, la convocó con su propia varita y la tomó en el aire; en ese momento unas brillantes chispas salieron de la punta de la maldita Varita y un muy efímero resplandor oscuro envolvió al hechicero._

_Tanto los mortífagos que seguían sujetando a Kingsley como Harry y los demás observaban la escena absortos. No sólo por la evidente aceptación de la Varita hacia su nuevo dueño y amo sino por algo que Harry supuso todos comenzaron a sentir en el aire que los rodeaba._

_Un débil clamor, o un susurro lejano... Harry no podía estar seguro pero mantuvo a todos (al hechicero oscuro inclusive) en vilo. Una especie de corriente eléctrica los envolvió y el follaje de los árboles de ese sector del bosque comenzó a moverse al compás de un inexistente viento, y cuando un débil pero audible zumbido llenó los oídos de todos los que estaban allí Harry creyó que había acertado en su decisión de entregarle la Varita._

_"Ya tienes la Varita de la Muerte, Patrichs! Qué estás esperando? Mátalo ahora!" Rugió Yaxley quien miraba nerviosamente para todos lados; el bosque se había despertado y su extraña y poderosa magia comenzaba a manifestarse._

_El alivio de Harry duró poco. El hechicero, que ahora el muchacho sabía que se llamaba Patrichs, le apuntó al pecho con la Varita de la Muerte. Apenas pudo escuchar a Hermione gritar desgarradoramente e intentar soltarse de los brazos de Harry que aún la sostenía firmemente detrás de él._

_"__Avada Kedavra__!"_

*****HP*****

Un poco de ayuda. Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar Harry antes de que la maldición asesina lo impactara y el brillante estallido verde inundara sus ojos. A veces, un poco de ayuda puede ser todo lo que uno necesita, o puede significar la sutil diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Debió de haber perdido la conciencia por unos momentos porque lo último que recordaba era ese verde resplandor y ahora se hallaba tirado en el piso de hojarasca del sendero del bosque, boca abajo. Pero a diferencia de la vez en que Voldemort intentó matarlo, Harry no estaba en King´s Cross ni en ningún lugar onírico producto de su mente; no había grandes y amplios lugares claros ni sensación alguna de profundo bienestar. Podía sentir perfectamente las hojas y las ramitas del suelo clavándose en uno de los lados de su rostro, y podía oír voces y gritos, forcejeos y hechizos; hasta podía oler la humedad del suelo y del bosque. Podía sentir su cuerpo entero, tendido en el suelo, y un pequeño dolor en su hombro izquierdo, quizá producto de la caída. Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

No, definitivamente no había sido como la última vez, y ahora que lo pensaba no tendría por qué haberlo sido. Ahora se sentía vivo, y aunque no quería abrir sus ojos estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor suyo. Su descabellada y desesperada teoría acabó por ser cierta y gracias a ello la maldición asesina tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para noquearlo pero no como para matarlo. Un grito de un Ron enfurecido retumbó en sus oídos y luego se sucedieron varios ruidos de follaje roto y cuerpos rodando por el piso.

Unos segundos después creyó notar que los ruidos de forcejeos y hechizos se fueron alejando, y decidió que tenía que levantarse y ayudar. Al fin y al cabo todos deben haber creído que él había muerto y ahora estaban enfrascados en una pelea contra los mortífagos. En cuanto se incorporó tanteó el suelo hasta que dio con sus gafas, y miró alrededor. Encontró su varita y se levantó pero no había nadie por allí… salvo tres cuerpos.

El Auror Petrearca estaba tirado en el suelo, casi de costado y con sus brazos extendidos; había sido sorprendido por la espalda y asesinado a sangre fría por el hechicero oscuro. Éste yacía tendido boca arriba, con sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos abiertos y la Varita de la Muerte aún sobre la palma abierta de su mano. Harry no podía saber si estaba muerto o inconsciente pero no le importó ya que se abalanzó contra el otro cuerpo que había visto, a la izquierda de donde él estaba tendido hacía unos segundos atrás. Desesperado y sin aliento, el muchacho se agachó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga del alma y tomó su muñeca; un par de segundos después, que parecieron años, notó que el pulso no la había abandonado y suspiró aliviado; por unos instantes había creído que estaba muerta y que todo su plan había sido un enorme y trágico fiasco.

Unos gritos y estallidos de luz hicieron que levantara su vista hacia el sendero. Luego de tomar la Varita de la Muerte y guardarla en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta corrió hacia el lugar, y justo detrás de la primera curva vio a uno de los mortífagos escondido detrás de un árbol para evitar los hechizos que alguien le arrojaba más adelante. Harry se acercó un poco más y le apuntó con su varita.

"Hey!"

El mortífago, con su rostro cruzado de cicatrices y de cabello oscuro y ralo, se dio vuelta y ni atinó a moverse por la sorpresa de verlo parado, con vida.

"_Stupefy_!" Rugió, y su furia concentrada provocó un hechizo aturdidor que impactó en el mortífago y lo hizo volar varios metros más allá del sendero, incrustándolo contra un árbol. Harry siguió corriendo por el sendero rumbo a la segunda curva antes del claro ya que aún escuchaba gente luchando y sólo unos pasos después se topó con Ron y con Bill, escondidos tras sendos árboles protegiéndose de las maldiciones que otro mortífago les arrojaba sin cesar. Éste, a varios metros, vio a Harry y abrió sus pequeños ojos, estupefacto.

"Tú?" Gritó el mortífago sin poder creer lo que veía; al notar la extraña reacción del que los estaba atacando sin parar los hermanos Weasley también miraron hacia atrás y al ver a Harry se quedaron petrificados; ambos estaban heridos y sangraban profusamente.

"_Stupefy_!" Rugió Harry de nuevo y sin titubear, aprovechando el efecto sorpresa que había generado. El mortífago, que resultó ser el Auror Mabus ni siquiera pudo esquivar el hechizo aturdidor y salió despedido algunos metros, inconsciente.

"Harry! Eres tú o…" Balbuceó Ron. Su amigo estaba pálido como la luna, seguramente creyendo estar viendo el fantasma de su mejor amigo.

"Por supuesto que soy yo Ron!"

"Pero… te vimos, Harry!" Dijo Bill, con una profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo y en su pierna derecha. "El hechicero te lanzó la maldición asesina, cómo has podido…"

"No pueden utilizar magia negra aquí! Por eso no me mataron ni tampoco a ustedes!"

Bill frunció su ceño sin comprender pero unos instantes después lo entendió y lanzó una carcajada al aire. "Claro! La magia del Santuario Druida! Es pura como lo había predicho Croaker, rechaza todo tipo de magia negra! Pero cómo supiste que todo esto ocurriría?"

"No hay tiempo ahora, Bill! Dónde están Kingsley y Ollivander?"

"Ollivander está por allá." Dijo Ron acercándose rengueando. "Lo aturdieron cuando quiso interponerse entre Hermione y Yaxley… ella está bien, Harry, aunque la golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza."

"Sí, ya la vi." Agregó Harry angustiado al escuchar las palabras de Ron.

"Kingsley estaba persiguiendo a Yaxley y al otro mortífago que queda, creo que fueron hacia el claro." Concluyó Ron, muy agotado.

"Kingsley, debemos ir a ayudarlo!" Recordó Bill, quien justo en ese momento no pudo soportar más el dolor en su pierna y cayó arrodillado al suelo.

"Quédense. Yo iré a ayudarlo." Dijo Harry echándose a correr. Bill acató la orden ya que no podía más pero escuchó que su amigo pelirrojo lo seguía, aunque a duras penas y cojeando.

"No te hagas el héroe, Harry! Yaxley es peligroso!" Le gritaba Ron mientras corrían.

Cuando el muchacho por fin llegó al borde del claro del bosque, se detuvo abruptamente; no había nadie allí y no escuchaba ningún sonido que delatara lucha alguna.

"Qué pasa? Dónde están?" Dijo Ron jadeando. Su cabello colorado estaba manchado con sangre, producto de algún fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

"No lo sé! Dijiste que habían venido para este lado!"

"Sí lo hicieron! Deben de haber…"

Unos ruidos provenientes del otro lado del claro interrumpieron al pelirrojo, y de pronto el mortífago restante (Harry creía que era Selwyn) apareció entre el denso follaje y trastabillando aterrizó de bruces en el suelo. No había notado la presencia de los dos amigos al otro lado, quienes lo miraban apuntándole con sus varitas; el mortífago lucía asustado y con ganas de huir, seguramente queriendo escapar de Kingsley. Pero cuando se levantó y enfiló hacia el extraño símbolo que yacía en el suelo justo en medio del claro del bosque Harry intuyó lo que se proponía. Se detuvo en ese punto y levantó los brazos ridículamente, como esperando que el tremendo poder mágico del bosque lo abrazase y lo salvase.

"Qué hace? Está loco?" Murmuró Ron, quien se aprestó a usar su varita.

"Espera. Déjalo" Dijo el muchacho de la cicatriz cuando un zumbido los envolvió y un fuerte viento apareció de la nada. "No se saldrá con la suya."

Lo que siguió a continuación fue asombroso. Harry no recordaba nada de eso ya que él había caído inconsciente y malherido sobre ese extraño símbolo justo antes de aparecerse en Hogwarts. Las copas de los árboles de alrededor del claro se mecían violentamente y el zumbido parecía ser cada vez más fuerte. Tanto Harry como Ron sintieron una corriente eléctrica atravesándolos al mismo tiempo que el mortífago comenzó a reírse siniestramente, creyendo que se empaparía con ese poder o que lograría huir de allí.

"Cómo supo cómo funciona esa cosa?" Preguntó Ron atónito elevando la voz por el creciente viento que se comenzó a arremolinar sobre el mortífago.

"No sé! Quizá sabían sobre ese cuento que Hermione encontró… o quizá lo supieron cuando el hechicero se metió dentro de la mente de Hermione!" Gritó Harry.

En ese preciso momento, el viento levantaba polvo y hojas del suelo del claro formando una especie de remolino que envolvieron al mortífago. Ron levantó su brazo herido y atajó a Harry, quien pretendió ir allí para sacarlo de ese lugar.

Y, súbitamente, el viento desapareció, junto al zumbido y al mortífago; el eco de sus risotadas aún retumbaban por el claro, dándoles la sensación de que él aún estaba allí, invisible para ellos. Estupefactos, los dos amigos no salía de su asombro cuando Yaxley apareció de entre la espesura.

"Selwyn! Dónde demonios te has metido?" Vociferó el lacayo de Voldemort justo antes de notar la presencia de Harry y Ron. Nuevamente, el gesto de mayúscula sorpresa al ver vivo al muchacho de cabello negro le transfiguró su cara y tardó algunos segundos de levantar su varita y apuntarle, pero Ron, rápido de reflejos pese a sus heridas, lanzó un aturdidor que fue apenas contenido por el encantamiento defensivo del agotado mortífago; casi al mismo tiempo, éste recibió desde el otro lado el impacto de un brillante hechizo que lo hizo volar varios metros hasta estrellarse contra el tronco rugoso de un gran roble, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

"Kingsley!" Gritó Ron, y Harry esbozó una media sonrisa. El Ministro había aparecido por el mismo lugar en el que Yaxley lo había hecho, y permanecía parado observando el claro. Cuando vio a Harry se echó a correr cuidándose de rodear el símbolo, el epicentro del poder mágico del Santuario Druida.

"Harry! Qué demonios?" Exclamó un alegre y cansado Kingsley cuando llegó a donde estaban los dos amigos. "Intuí que no te había matado cuando me di cuenta de que no podían utilizar magia negra aquí!"

"Oh, eso me recuerda…" Dijo Ron mirando a su amigo. "Estás bien? Has sufrido alguna herida o algo así?"

"Quien, yo? No, Ron, estoy bien, gracias por…"

"Bien." Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, y lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro con su puño sano.

"Auch! Qué te sucede, idiota?"

"Que qué me sucede? Es que acaso tienes una manía por dejarte matar? Estás demente o qué?" Le recriminó Ron más colorado que de costumbre.

"No me dejé matar, Ron! Creía que el hechicero oscuro no podría arrojarme la maldición asesina con la Varita de la Muerte porque aquí no se puede utilizar magia negra, de acuerdo?"

"Imbécil! Y si se equivocabas?"

"Pues no me equivoqué, o sí?" Desafió Harry.

"Parece que no, pero en cuanto Hermione se despierte y se entere de tu… plan… desearás estar muerto!"

"Bueno, basta ya ustedes dos!" Kingsley cortó la discusión de cuajo, pero con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que no podía disimular, dejando una incógnita en el muchacho. "Estuviste brillante Harry, has salvado una situación que se nos había ido de las manos. Ron, qué sucedió con Selwyn, y dónde está Bill?"

"Selwyn fue tan estúpido como para pararse sobre el símbolo y desaparecer; le quedan pocas horas de vida, supongo. Bill está más atrás por el sendero, creo que necesita atención médica."

"Sí, todos la necesitamos, pero antes debemos terminar con esto. Volvamos, necesitamos despertar a Hermione y a Ollivander."

Harry asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el sendero para reunir a todos y realizar lo que habían planeado en el Ministerio; esta vez Harry esperaba que aunque fuera esa parte del plan saliera como lo habían planeado.

"Por qué te sonreías cuando discutía con Ron, Kingsley?" Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por el sendero.

"Porque Hermione se volvió loca cuando el hechicero te arrojó la maldición asesina. Ella sola fue la que atacó a todos los mortífagos juntos para que pudiésemos reaccionar y además liberó a Ron; estaba furiosa, desquiciada, lloraba y repetía tu nombre creyéndote muerto. No querré perderme el espectáculo cuando Hermione se despierte y se entere de que te arriesgaste de semejante manera."

*****HP*****

"Cómo que no está? El cuerpo del hechicero estaba tendido sobre el suelo justo allí hace unos minutos!" Clamó Harry al descubrir que su cuerpo ya no estaba.

"Pues no está más. Alguien se lo llevó, o él mismo se paró y se fue." Dijo Ron poco convencido.

"Tonterías, Ron. Si se despertó no se irá de aquí sin la Varita de la Muerte… se llevó la Varita de la Muerte?" Preguntó Kingsley aterrado.

"No, yo la tomé." Dijo Harry antes de que al Ministro le agarrara un síncope.

Kingsley suspiró. "Ufff, hiciste bien, muchacho. Si no la teníamos con nosotros, todo esto que estamos haciendo hubiese sido una completa pérdida de tiempo."

En ese momento Bill apareció de entre el follaje del costado del sendero, cargando a un confundido Ollivander. "Le practiqué un _ennervate_, pero aún está un poco ido."

Harry se arrodilló al lado de la cabeza de Hermione y se la levantó, apoyándola sobre sus piernas. Notó una gran cicatriz justo en la coronilla de la cabeza de su amiga, de donde había manado mucha sangre. Kingsley se acuclilló al lado de ellos dos y con su varita realizó algunos encantamientos en voz muy baja.

"El golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte. Uno de los mortífagos hizo volar un gran tronco mientras todos forcejeábamos y Hermione no lo vio venir; ella también debe recibir atención médica cuanto antes ya que creo que tiene una concusión, pero por lo menos logré que dejara de perder sangre." Explicó Kingsley intentando calmar a un preocupado Harry.

El muchacho miraba a su amiga desconsolado. Su pequeño y desesperado plan para salvar la situación había salido bien pero como consecuencia directa de ello Hermione yacía inconsciente, con su cabeza inmóvil entre sus piernas; su cabello, castaño y revuelto, estaba impregnado por sangre seca y aún así no podía dejar de acariciarlo. Sentía mucha tristeza por ella, y se sentía culpable; nuevamente había sido herida por seguirlo a él, y se juró internamente que ésta era la última vez que expondría a su amiga a algún peligro. Harry sólo quería paz y tranquilidad, vivir una vida sin ajetreos ni complicaciones ni misterios que resolver ni hechiceros tenebrosos con ganas de matarlo. Quería disfrutar de una vida sin nada de eso, sin que su mente esté continuamente ocupada pensando en resolver problemas angustiantes o en oscuras figuras que lo acechen. Y así poder disfrutar de Hermione, concentrarse en ella, abrazarla, pasar tiempo juntos… intentar hacerla feliz, ya que la felicidad de su amiga sería su propia felicidad… y si era él quien estaba destinado a hacerla feliz, mejor aún.

Pero Hermione estaba allí, tirada sobre la hojarasca del sendero del bosque, necesitando atención médica. Atención médica que tendría que esperar ya que aún debían resolver el problema de cómo destruir la Varita de la Muerte, o cómo desactivar su poder; la parte esencial y más importante del plan que habían diseñado y que con todas las complicaciones surgidas ni siquiera habían comenzado a elucubrar cómo lo harían.

Levantó su vista y vio a Ron, sentado en el suelo mientras Kingsley sanaba una de sus tantas heridas. Los dos amigos cruzaron miradas y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo había estado mirándolo acariciando a Hermione, pero no le importó.

"Bien, listo." Dijo Kingsley levantándose tras curar a Ron. "Deberás ir a San Mungo de nuevo, Ronald, como la primera vez que vinimos a Irlanda. Eso si no quieres que te queden esas feas cicatrices en el brazo y la pierna."

"Hmm… no, no lo creo." Le respondió Ron, meditabundo y sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

"De acuerdo. Comencemos lo que hemos venido a hacer." Dijo el Ministro levantando la voz para captar la atención de los demás, quienes entre heridos y golpeados parecían un grupo de jubilados. "Las cosas se han complicado un poco, diría, pero debemos acabar con la Varita de Saúco sea como sea. Harry, la tienes contigo, verdad?"

"Sí."

"Excelente. Bill, Ollivander, procederemos con el plan original, y esperemos que no surjan más contratiempos."

"Disculpa Kingsley, pero al decir contratiempos… no creerás que vendrán más mortífagos, cierto?" Opinó un poco preocupado Bill, con sus heridas sanadas pero aún dolorido.

"No, no lo creo. Y juntaremos en el claro del bosque a los que hemos capturado e inmovilizados… los necesitaré para tranquilizar a Robbin y a todo el Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica sobre mi nueva ausencia sin aviso."

"Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios ha sucedido con el hechicero oscuro? Por qué ha podido entrar a esta parte del bosque si de acuerdo a lo que Harry nos ha contado no tendría que haber podido pasar de aquel gran roble?" Preguntó Ron sin comprender, señalando el enorme árbol que hacía las veces de límite entre el área de acción del tremendo poder mágico del Santuario Sagrado Druida y el resto del bosque.

"Hmm… no estoy muy seguro Ron." Atinó a decir Kingsley.

"Creo que el hechicero utiliza alguna clase de encantamiento oscuro alrededor suyo, por eso no pudo entrar a este sector la primera vez. Debe de haber aprendido la lección y no lo utilizó en esta oportunidad, así entonces pudo ingresar al Santuario y sorprendernos…" Explicó Harry no muy convencido.

"Y asesinar a Petrearca." Masculló entre dientes Kingsley, mirando hacia el cuerpo sin vida del Auror. "Por la espalda."

"Pero si sabe que no puede utilizar magia negra dentro de los límites de esta parte del bosque, y si sabe que sus mortífagos fueron capturados… no sería lógico suponer que ha escapado?" Preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

"Sería sabio de nuestra parte no suponer nada, Ronald." Le contestó Kingsley. "Y aunque se sabe en desventaja también sabe que sigue siendo el amo de la Varita y querrá recuperarla a toda costa."

"Sigue siéndolo? Y por qué estaba inconsciente cuando me desperté?" Cuestionó Harry; recordaba haber visto al hechicero tirado en el suelo y había creído que alguien lo había noqueado o derrotado.

"El hechicero oscuro simplemente… se desvaneció luego de arrojarte la maldición asesina. Fue extraño, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica de algún tipo… quizá la magia de este lugar, pura y poderosa anuló el efecto de la maldición y lo derribó, haciéndole perder la conciencia." Dijo Kingsley ensayando una respuesta.

Harry asintió; creía que la explicación del ex Auror tenía lógica… o por lo menos era lo más lógico dentro de ese contexto de poder mágico tan avanzado y tan por sobre sus capacidades.

"Bien, vayamos de una vez hacia el claro. Bill, ayuda a Ollivander a caminar, veo que aún está aturdido."

"Un momento, Kingsley. No podemos dejar aquí a Hermione ni a Petrearca." Dijo Harry, quien no dejaría sola a su amiga en esa parte del bosque por nada del mundo, a sabiendas que ese oscuro hechicero de los mil demonios podía estar por allí aún, al acecho.

"La llevaremos con nosotros, Harry, igual que a Petrearca." Le contestó; conjuró un hechizo locomotor y el cuerpo inerte y sin vida del Auror abatido a sangre fría se elevó del suelo y levitó tras Kingsley. "Andando!"

Harry hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, y lentamente marcharon hacia su destino final.

*****HP*****

"Acomódalos allí, Harry. Bien lejos del centro del claro."

Harry acató la orden del Ministro e hizo levitar a los tres mortífagos hacia uno de los límites del claro del bosque. Estaban atados, amordazados e inconscientes, y los debían mantener así hasta que pudieran volver a Inglaterra y encerrarlos en Azkabán; Kingsley los quería mantener a la vista, los necesitaba para justificar su ausencia en el ejercicio de sus funciones como Ministro, sobre todo porque uno de ellos, Yaxley, había sido uno de los mortífagos más fieles de Voldemort y había podido escaparse del Ministerio justo antes de recibir su sentencia, meses atrás. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro qué haría él con el Auror Mabus, quien tan inesperadamente se volcó hacia el lado de los malos, aunque Harry se imaginaba que atacar y amenazar al mismísimo Ministro de Magia le proporcionarían muchos años en la tristemente famosa prisión de magos. Con respecto a los otros dos, uno era un perfecto desconocido para el muchacho, y el otro (Selwyn) se había escapado utilizando irresponsablemente el poder mágico del Santuario Druida; como había dicho Ron, seguramente sería hallado muerto en unas pocas horas.

Al contrario que a Hermione, cuyo cuerpo aún inconsciente debido a la concusión en su cabeza apoyó suavemente en el suelo del claro, anuló el hechizo locomotor que mantenían levitando a los mortífagos y sus cuerpos cayeron bruscamente entre el follaje, pero sus cabezas rebotaron contra algo duro que permanecía oculto bajo la vegetación.

Harry se agachó y retiró parte del follaje, dejando al descubierto lo que parecían ser largas piedras rectangulares blancas, manchadas de humedad y profusamente agrietadas y ajadas.

"Vaya! Es el Santuario Druida que buscábamos después de todo, por si quedaba alguna duda." Dijo Harry cuando Ron se acercó para ver qué sucedía.

"Estúpido Croaker, cómo diablos se suponía que encontraríamos estas piedras blancas si están cubiertas de vegetación!" Bufó el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió ante la exclamación de su amigo, pero se le diluyó al instante ya que estaba demasiado ansioso y nervioso por la marcha del plan; aún no tenía muy en claro cómo iban a llevarlo a cabo pero sabía que los demás tampoco. Lentamente los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia la única zona libre de vegetación de los alrededores del claro desde la cual el sendero se internaba en el bosque; allí estaban todos: Bill, Ollivander y Kingsley, dialogando en voz muy baja y seguramente intentando ultimar detalles para llevar finalmente a cabo el desesperado e improbable plan de Croaker. El cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione se hallaba casi al lado de ellos, sobre una angosta franja de hierba que Harry había elegido para su amiga.

"No sabemos las consecuencias, señor Ministro. Es algo que nunca antes se ha hecho, y además no sabemos si el poder y la pureza del flujo mágico de este Santuario interactuará con la Varita de Saúco tal como necesitamos que lo haga." Decía el viejo fabricante de varitas mientras Harry se acercaba. Notó cómo Ollivander sostenía la maldita Varita de la Muerte en sus manos, con sus ojos grises abiertos reflejando admiración y veneración por la Reliquia, la varita más poderosa jamás fabricada; un objeto de deseo de muchos magos ambiciosos por hacerse de su poder letal. A Harry se le hizo difícil meterse dentro de la cabeza del viejo e imaginarse qué estaría pensando al saber que por fin la tenía en sus manos pero no por mucho tiempo.

"Ni tampoco podemos saber si tendré posibilidad alguna de acceder a las maldiciones que configuran internamente la Varita. No sabemos si la magia del lugar la destruirá o si simplemente desintegrará las maldiciones protectoras que la envuelven." Añadió Bill.

Harry se desalentó un poco al escucharlos. Le sudaban las manos y los pies, y el vacío que sentía en sus tripas reflejaban su estado de nerviosismo. Miró hacia el claro, buscando calmar su angustia y se dio cuenta de que lo observaba detenidamente por primera vez. Era una zona muy extensa, casi circular, rodeada íntegramente por árboles y follaje de todo tipo, un lugar perfectamente oculto y alejado para los antiguos Druidas y sus rituales de sacrificio. El suelo, al contrario que el bosque de los alrededores, no estaba cubierto de hojarasca sino que presentaba manchones de hierba y gramilla que resaltaban claramente de la tierra. Se imaginó que las largas y rectangulares piedras blancas se encontrarían en varios lugares del claro, además de las que él había descubierto minutos atrás, pero no pudo imaginarse a los antiguos sacerdotes celtas con sus túnicas blancas sacrificando toros u otros animales. Sus ojos cayeron finalmente en el extraño símbolo del centro del claro.

Se acercó un poco para verlo mejor, aunque fueron sólo unos pasos; no deseaba activar el poder mágico del lugar por accidente, pero aún así comenzó a sentir una extraña y leve sensación, como si la zona del centro (cuyo epicentro era el símbolo marcado en el suelo) estuviera rodeada de alguna clase de campo de fuerza o de magia. El símbolo no era más que borrosos trazos sobre el suelo terroso que estaban en parte ocultos por gramilla, pero se imaginó que siglos atrás sería perfectamente visible.

"Ten cuidado, Harry." Oyó que alguien le dijo a sus espaldas, cuya voz le sonó lejana, como un eco del pasado. No pensaba acercarse más pero quería lograr distinguir el diseño de dicho símbolo sobre el cual él mismo había caído inconsciente y malherido la primera vez que estuvo allí algunos días atrás. Dio un paso más para tener una mejor visión del símbolo, y aún así los trazos no parecían ser más distinguibles, pero seguía sintiendo ese sutil cosquilleo que lo envolvía y penetraba. Decidió que no se acercaría más, no quería ser atravesado por ese poder mágico y morir algunas horas después, pero al mismo tiempo no sentía deseo alguno de retroceder...

Levantó la vista del suelo y su corazón se aceleró; el bosque seguía allí pero su follaje se movía muy lentamente, como en cámara lenta. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos del símbolo como para estar seguro de que no había activado la magia del Santuario pero algo allí no estaba bien. Asustado, pero extrañamente tranquilo al mismo tiempo, creyó que de alguna manera había ingresado en ese campo de energía mágica que (según pensaba) circundaba el símbolo. Ya no escuchaba sonido alguno pero sí podía sentir que el aire que lo rodeaba estaba cargado de energía.

Quiso mirar hacia atrás, hacia donde estaban sus compañeros pero no pudo voltear la cabeza. Pequeños y rapidísimos destellos comenzaron a surcar por todo su campo de visión, y fue allí donde comenzó a preocuparse en serio.

"No quiero utilizar este poder, no lo quiero." Pensó alarmado. Su respiración se agitó cuando se percató de que ya no podía salir de allí por sus propios medios pero no podía sacar la vista de esos pequeños brillos que cruzaban frente a él. Estaba muy tentado a dar un nuevo paso hacia delante y acercarse más al símbolo... era como si alguien lo llamara desde allí y lo guiara hacia ese lugar, pero estaba decidido a no empeorar aún más la situación; temía la reacción de Kingsley cuando pudiera salir de allí.

Un par de rápidos destellos colisionaron y estallaron a pocos metros frente a sus ojos, produciendo un brillo que fue apenas perceptible. Los destellos comenzaban a multiplicarse y ser más visibles, y Harry frunció su entrecejo. No se imaginaba qué podía significar todo ese despliegue de luces que viajaban a gran velocidad ni tampoco por qué chocaban entre sí cada vez más frecuentemente, pero sí estaba seguro de que todo eso estaba sucediendo dentro de ese campo energético en el que él se había metido de alguna manera.

Las pequeñísimas explosiones duraban décimas de segundos, pero comenzaron a sucederse por todos lados y algunos segundos después sus brillos se unían a otros y parecían conformar destellos más importantes y duraderos. Harry estaba extasiado, convencido de que inminentemente algo iba a ocurrir y de que no parecía conveniente estar allí... pero seguía sin poder marcharse, como si estuviera bajo el influjo de algún hechizo inmovilizador que le permitía mover sus miembros pero sin poder trasladarse.

A esa altura, los destellos eran cada vez más grandes, ahora del tamaño de una quaffle. Su campo de visión estaba prácticamente ocupado por esas explosiones que obstruían parcialmente al bosque y su extrañamente lento vaivén.

"No quiero estar aquí... no quiero este poder." Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, cada vez más nervioso.

Repentinamente, se percató de que se estaban formando brillantes y etéreas figuras en el aire, alimentadas o conformadas por esas pequeñas explosiones. Las figuras vagaban lentamente por la zona alrededor del símbolo, lejos de él, y parecían crecer a medida que los destellos seguían impactando en ellas; Harry ya no quería irse de allí, era demasiado curioso como para no querer saber qué eran esas cosas, o por qué razón se estaban formando. Algún tiempo después (segundos, horas, ya daba lo mismo) las figuras, que el atónito muchacho miraba embelezado y aterrado al mismo tiempo, ya tenían casi su misma altura, y flotaban a distintas alturas a su alrededor. Ya casi no había destellos surcando el aire y cada vez que alguna de las etéreas figuras pasaban cerca de él el aire se cargaba de algo que no podía describir pero que podía sentir en todo su cuerpo.

"No quiero este poder... no lo quiero."

Esta vez, aturdido y con los nervios de punta, repitió su deseo en un susurro que emanó de su boca sin habérselo propuesto. Al instante, una de esas figuras pareció detenerse a escasos metros de donde él estaba y para su horror comenzó a acercarse, muy lentamente. Su brillo no lastimaba sus ojos y resplandecía apenas un poco más que los fantasmas de Hogwarts, y a medida que se acercaba a él comenzó a percibir un poco mejor su vaga forma. Era lo bastante traslúcido como para poder distinguir el bosque por detrás, y juraba que se asimilaba vagamente a una forma humana aunque carecía por completo de cuerpo o extremidades. A escasos tres o cuatro metros suyo, finalmente se detuvo frente a él; el cosquilleo en su cuerpo se intensificó y no le pareció para nada desagradable; no sabía qué intenciones tenían esas cosas pero estaba completamente seguro de que no eran entes malvados sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo su corazón casi se detuvo cuando escuchó una sutil y lejana voz que pareció salir de todas partes.

_"Entonces por qué estás aquí?"_

*****HP*****

Harry tragó saliva. Observaba a esa figura etérea y fulgurante que permanecía frente a sus ojos y comenzó a creer que estaba inmerso en un sueño... o en una pesadilla. Sin embargo sabía que todo eso era completamente real, otra extraña e increíble situación para contarle a sus hijos o nietos... o incluso a sus alumnos durante las prácticas de Defensa, eso sólo si podía salir de allí con vida.

El muchacho abrió la boca, pero no estaba seguro qué debía responder, o si debía responder. La voz no pareció haber salido de esa fantasmagórica figura que tenía enfrente sino desde dentro de su propia cabeza, como si fuera sólo un eco, un eco del pasado.

_"__Ya has estado aquí…"_ Insistió la voz. _"Por qué has vuelto?"_

"Demonios, me recuerdan… no debe pasar mucha gente por aquí." Pensó Harry. Al muchacho le dio la impresión de que la voz ahora había sonado como si fuera una recriminación de algo que no debía haber hecho, y eso lo intranquilizó aún más; era alguna especie de magia que se hallaba muy por encima de su comprensión y francamente no deseaba que esa clase de ente se irritara.

"Yo... no quise... lo siento. No era mi intención utilizar este poder." Susurró temeroso de que no le creyeran, pero como única reacción la extraña figura se alejó de Harry y se unió a las demás, quienes vagaban errática y lentamente dentro de ese amplio campo energético. El muchacho no comprendía por qué se había activado la magia del Santuario ya que no se había acercado ni remotamente al símbolo del suelo del claro, y recordaba a Kingsley o Ron pasando más cerca del mismo que lo que él estaba ahora. Justo cuando comenzó a pensar que lo dejarían marcharse, la voz volvió a retumbar en su cabeza.

_"Por qué has vuelto?"_

Las figuras vagaban como si estuvieran ignorándolo. Harry pensó muy bien su respuesta ya que no quería terminar enloqueciéndose hasta la muerte como el antiguo mago del cuento celta.

"Necesitamos ayuda... necesitamos destruir un artefacto oscuro y muy peligroso."

Una de las figuras que se movían constantemente de repente se detuvo y se mantuvo allí, como colgada en el aire.

_"__Entonces... tú quieres utilizar nuestro poder mágico."_

La figura retomó su movimiento con la voz aún sonando en su cabeza, como si hubiese sido una acusación. Harry ya tenía los nervios de punta y su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina para no responder algo que signifique su fin; si sólo Dumbledore estuviera allí con él.

"No, no lo quiero utilizar. Es que se trata... de una varita mágica... es muy poderosa y muy peligrosa... no sabemos cómo..." Atinó a responder el muchacho casi tartamudeando, cuando fue interrumpido.

_"Ya lo sabemos!"_ Rugió la voz, y luego prosiguió retomando su habitual tono monótono y lejano. _"Ese ser oscuro la posee, lo supimos desde que quiso irrumpir en nuestros dominios. Y tú también la has poseído."_

"Nunca la he querido! Nunca fue mi intención poseerla!" Contestó Harry intentando contenerse y levantando un poco su voz. La reacción de su entorno fue inmediata: una de las figuras volvió a detenerse y se dirigió hacia él, deteniéndose a un par de metros e inundando al muchacho con una nueva sensación de cosquilleo. Ya no quería estar más allí: se sentía cada vez más en peligro, y también impotente al no poder hacerse entender con ese lugar; deseaba profundamente poder volver a hablar con Hermione, tomarla de la mano, perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos...

_"__Eso no nos interesa. La magia negra de ese artefacto aún corre por tu sangre. Nuestros dominios no toleran ese tipo de magia y tu te has metido en ellos; eres una amenaza para nosotros."_ Dijo la voz; la figura se marchó y se unió a las demás pero las palabras siguieron resonando en la cabeza del alarmado muchacho. _"Sin embargo tu núcleo mágico es fuerte y poderoso, te hemos mantenido vivo dentro de este campo de protección y aún no hemos destruido tu ser sólo por eso."_

Harry miró el aire que lo envolvía sobrecogido, sabiendo que su vida pendía de un hilo y que estaba a la merced de esas raras entidades que deambulaban por allí dentro. El bosque seguía pareciendo casi inmóvil, como si el tiempo allí fuese mucho más lento de lo normal.

"Quiénes son ustedes? Druidas?" Preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, lo más suavemente posible.

Otra figura detuvo su deambular mientras la voz respondía. _"No somos Druidas. No somos como tú. No somos alguien. Somos la energía de nuestros Dominios, la magia que ni tú ni ningún... humano... podrá contener jamás."_

Harry abrió su boca, extasiado. Estaba interactuando con la mismísima magia del bosque? Cómo era eso posible? Croaker jamás le creería cuando se lo contase; sin embargo temía que siguieran creyendo que él quería usufructuar el poder mágico del lugar.

"No quiero utilizar vuestra magia para mi beneficio. No pretendo ser poderoso ni tampoco soy ambicioso. Necesitamos deshacernos de esa peligrosa mortal Varita, y no sabíamos cómo hacerlo."

Las figuras vagaban de aquí para allá sin prestarle atención (aparentemente); le daba la impresión de lo estaban ignorando, o de que lo que él había dicho no había sido lo suficientemente interesante para esos brillantes entes como para contestarle. Después de un largo rato sin novedades, Harry volvió a arriesgarse.

"Necesitamos vuestra ayuda..."

Ahora sí, una de las figuras se detuvo y la voz reapareció dentro de su cabeza.

_"No prestamos ayuda. No somos seres vivos que presten ayuda. Sus pequeños problemas no nos interesan_!_"_

Harry bajó la cabeza abatido, cerrando sus ojos presa del fastidio. Su vida pendía de un hilo y francamente no sabía por qué lo mantenían vivo mientras esas cosas giraban a su alrededor. De pronto, pensó que quizá no se hacía comprender porque no estaba realizando las preguntas correctas; luego de algunos segundos se decidió y se arriesgó de nuevo.

"La... Varita de Saúco... pueden ustedes... decirme cómo destruirla?"

Al muchacho se le hizo un nudo en su estómago al terminar la frase; creyó por un momento que había ido demasiado lejos con su pregunta y que su insistencia sólo lo llevaría a una muerte horrible. Otra de las figuras se detuvo en el aire y brilló intensamente pero la voz no apareció.

Esperó pacientemente pero sin embargo nada sucedió. Tanto él como los demás se habían arriesgado demasiado para llegar hasta el bosque, y habían puesto sus vidas en peligro en repetidas oportunidades; sentía que valía la pena conseguir algo de información, teniendo en cuenta que de alguna manera estaba ante un ente muy poderoso que parecía ser o representar la magia de ese lugar... o de esos Dominios como ellos lo llamaban.

"La Varita de Saúco es demasiado poderosa para nosotros... sus maldiciones protectoras son impenetrables y..." Comenzó a decir Harry pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por la voz.

_"Ya lo sabemos! No __te atrevas a explicarnos lo que ya sabemos!"_ Rugió la voz, retumbando en cada rincón del cerebro de Harry haciéndole sentir un profundo dolor de cabeza. _"Hemos destruido sus maldiciones protectoras en cuanto el hechicero oscuro quiso utilizarla en nuestros Dominios!"_

Harry se tomaba la cabeza del dolor; el ente (o lo que fuera) parecía enfadado con su osadía y se lo hacía sentir, pero un rastro de esperanza surgió de sus adentros. Si la Varita de la Muerte ya no contaba con las maldiciones que protegían su integridad entonces Bill podía realizar la parte que le correspondía antes de terminar de destruirla: acceder a las terriblemente poderosas maldiciones que configuraban la Varita y deshacerlas una por una. Pero el gran problema radicaba en que no sabía cómo transmitírselo, y quiso voltear su cabeza para mirar hacia fuera del campo de energía que lo mantenía inmóvil para mirar hacia donde estaban Ron, Bill y los demás… pero no pudo; extrañamente no podía realizar ningún movimiento que implicara irse de allí o mirar otra cosa que no fueran esos brillantes y traslúcidos entes que merodeaban alrededor suyo. Comenzó a desesperarse.

"Entonces… la Varita de Saúco… puede ser destruida?"

La pregunta de Harry no surtió el efecto que esperaba, ya que la voz no le contestó y las figuras vagaban ignorándolo; suspiró del fastidio creyendo que no había formulado correctamente la pregunta.

"Si anulamos las maldiciones de la Varita… entonces podremos destruirla?" Arriesgó nuevamente Harry; ya que el poder mágico de esos Dominios no los ayudaría, por lo menos intentaría por todos los medios averiguar si lo que tenían planeado iría a funcionar o no.

Luego de algunos segundos, la voz al fin contestó. _"Ustedes?"_

Harry frunció su entrecejo y asintió con su cabeza, como si esos entes pudieran comprender su gesto.

"_Ningún mortal puede destruir ese artefacto! Su magia oscura es muy superior a vuestras capacidades!__ Antes morirán en el intento!"_

Al muchacho se le hizo un nudo en su estómago; eran pésimas noticias y según esa voz ninguno de ellos podría anular las maldiciones que le daban el terrible poder a la Varita. Bill no podría hacerlo y correría el riesgo de morir intentándolo; estaban perdidos.

Harry pensaba sin cesar, buscando encontrar un resquicio por donde seguir teniendo alguna oportunidad de destruirla. Se concentró todo lo que pudo para voltear su cabeza y mirar a Bill pero le era imposible; el nudo en su estómago crecía a la par de su desesperación por la vida del hermano de Ron, puesto que si continuaban con el plan establecido el mayor de los Weasley moriría sin remedio. Aparentemente las maldiciones de la Varita eran mucho más peligrosas que las que él rompía en Egipto trabajando para Gringott´s.

Preso del pánico, su respiración se agitó.

"Por favor! Déjenme ir y avisarle a Bill, no quiero que por mi culpa muera intentando romper las maldiciones de la Varita!" Suplicó Harry en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para los entes mágicos.

"_Irte? No puedes irte, ya no."_

Harry comenzó a enojarse. Qué clase de poder mágico era ese que dejaría morir a alguien sólo porque la Varita no les interesaba? Y por qué no lo dejaban ir? Acaso ese poder mágico, tan puro y tan poderoso no hacía distinciones entre alguien que buscaba aprovecharse del mismo y alguien que no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo?

"Acaso no lo entienden? Un amigo mío morirá si intenta destruir las maldiciones de la Varita!" Masculló Harry entre dientes, conteniendo su furia. Sabía que estaba a la merced de esos entes poderosos pero ya no le importaba; sólo quería salir de allí y alertar a los demás de no continuar con el plan.

"_Acaso tú no lo comprendes? No nos interesan sus artefactos ni sus intenciones!"_ Rugió la voz, taladrando la cabeza de Harry, quien se la tomó de inmediato por el dolor. _"Sus problemas no nos competen, pero nos los han traído hasta aquí y pretenden que los ayudemos!"_

De pronto, el campo energético comenzó a cambiar. Era como si el aire tomara un resplandor apenas amarillento, y comenzara a acelerar alrededor de él; parecía que su fin estaba próximo.

"No teníamos intenciones de molestarlos! Lo siento, sólo queríamos deshacernos de esa maldita Varita y no sabíamos cómo hacerlo!" Gritó Harry debido a que el aire había acelerado hasta convertirse en viento, un viento que giraba en torno a él y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"_Nunca podrán deshacerse de ese artefacto! Ustedes son mortales!"_

Extrañamente, las figuras que habían estado vagando cerca suyo constantemente ahora se hallaban quietas, como si estuvieran observándolo. Quizá sólo querían ver cómo el lugar se tragaba a Harry para que éste luego apareciera en algún improbable lugar y muriera unas pocas horas después, enloquecido y con su núcleo mágico destruido por su exposición a tan pura y prístina magia… El muchacho abrió sus ojos ante la revelación de lo que acababa de pensar, y aunque muy probablemente ya era demasiado tarde para él volvió a hablar.

"Entonces… no podemos destruir la Varita porque somos mortales, pero si el núcleo mágico que la posee se expone a este… poder… se destruirá?" Gritó Harry jugando su última ficha.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. _"Finalmente has comprendido. Nuestro poder mágico es demasiado puro, y si el núcleo mágico del que la posee se expone a nuestra magia, la magia negra del artefacto que fluye dentro de su amo será destruida… junto con el amo."_

"_Sin embargo, por desgracia tu tiempo se ha acabado."_

"No!" Gritó Harry más fuerte; el viento giraba sin cesar creando una especie de vórtice en el centro del claro, justo encima del extraño símbolo. "Déjenme ir, debo avisarles que no cometan un terrible error, acaso no lo ven? De esta forma sólo lograrán que una persona inocente y que busca el bien muera a causa de las maldiciones que quiere destruir, y que la magia negra de esa Varita subsista y siga amenazando nuestras vidas!" Rugió el muchacho.

No sabía si había sido una ilusión o algo relacionado con su inminente muerte, pero hubiese jurado que las etéreas figuras que aún permanecían observándolo parecían estar contemplando su súplica.

"No suplico por mi vida, sino por la de ellos quienes morirán absurdamente!" Gritó el muchacho, refiriéndose a sus compañeros. "Y por la de los demás, quienes nunca podrán vivir en paz si esa maldita Varita sigue siendo codiciada por magos tenebrosos!"

"_Tu tiempo se ha terminado.__ Ya no podemos hacer nada por ti."_ Dijo tranquilamente la voz dentro de su cabeza. Harry miró desesperadamente a las figuras; las mismas comenzaron a brillar inusualmente, y cuando creía que todo había terminado notó que el viento comenzaba a amainar. Fueron apenas un par de segundos de esperanza, ya que el símbolo del suelo repentinamente comenzó a brillar haciéndose muy nítido, y emitir haces lumínicos hacia todos lados; seguramente era el portal por donde desaparecería y… moriría.

De repente tuvo la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de él. Su mirada, fija en el símbolo y su comportamiento, se desvió hacia atrás impulsivamente y descubrió que esta vez sí pudo voltear la cabeza… quizá le habían concedido un pequeño y último deseo. Pero sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al descubrir la silueta de Hermione, justo detrás de él.

"Hermione! Qué haces aquí, vete!" Le gritó Harry desesperado pero la chica sólo le sonrió. Era ella, sin dudas, pero incluso en medio de la batahola del viento arremolinado y de los haces de luz encegueciéndolo pudo percatarse de que no era ella; quizá sólo era un producto de su desesperada imaginación ante su inminente muerte. Mientras el viento comenzaba a circular cada vez más rápido, la chica (o lo que fuera) extendió su mano hacia él.

"Ven, Harry. Debes salir de aquí… ahora."

*****HP*****

La conmoción, los zumbidos y el viento se apoderaron del lugar mientras Harry sostenían fuertemente la mano de su amiga. Sólo un par de instantes después el silencio se apoderó de sus oídos. Aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el polvo y el feroz viento e inmediatamente se percató de que ya no sostenía ninguna mano.

Un segundo antes de abrir los ojos temió lo peor, que se despertaría en algún lugar lejano y que el extraño poder mágico del bosque de Killykeen lo hubiera contaminado y eventualmente destruiría su propio núcleo mágico. Pero cuando los abrió se sorprendió al verse parado casi en el medio del claro del bosque, justo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de que fuera atrapado por ese campo energético que lo había inmovilizado.

Miró hacia atrás. El símbolo, a unos cinco o seis metros de él había dejado de brillar y lucía tal como antes, ajado y borroneado por el paso de los siglos. Luego miró a sus alrededores y al descubrir el bosque y su follaje una profunda sensación de alivio lo recorrió, sensación que lo abandonó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no estaba a su lado. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y ahí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo tal como él mismo la había dejado, inconsciente.

Afligido por la visión que había tenido y por lo que podía representar, se echó a correr hacia ella. Kingsley, Ron, Bill y Ollivander se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, con sus bocas abiertas por la mayúscula sorpresa al haberlo visto reaparecer luego del intenso y sucio remolino de viento que se había formado alrededor del símbolo del centro del claro.

"Hermione!" Exclamó Harry agachado casi sobre ella. Sus compañeros lo miraban sin comprender su extraña conducta.

"Harry, sigue inconsciente! Qué te sucede?" Murmuró Ron, aún atónito.

El muchacho miró a su amigo y se sentó en el suelo, pensando. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca debido al viento, y estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra.

"Yo la vi… allí dentro."

Sus compañeros permanecían parados en el mismo lugar como si estuvieran petrificados. Sólo algunos segundos después, Ron y Kingsley se acercaron a Harry; el Ministro tomó una muñeca de la chica y dijo:

"Imposible. Su cuerpo no se ha movido de aquí, ella sigue igual que antes, Harry."

"Pero…"

"Cómo has podido salir de allí? Te vimos desaparecer algunos minutos cuando te acercaste a ese símbolo y luego…" Interrumpió Ron intentando explicar lo que había ocurrido según su punto de vista. "Y luego el viento, el fuerte zumbido… pensamos que la magia te había atrapado y que aparecerías en otro lugar… y que acabarías muerto y que…"

"Fue Hermione la que me sacó de allí dentro, se apareció allí dentro, a mi lado!" Se fastidió Harry; estaba agotado, mareado y confundido. "Ella fue la que me sacó."

Harry suspiró, bajando su cabeza. Quizá había sido producto de su imaginación después de todo, o quizá fue la forma en la que esos extraños y brillantes entes habían elegido para sacarlo de allí y evitar que muriera irremediablemente en manos del enorme poder mágico del lugar. Quizá los entes no eran reales sino también un producto de su imaginación, la manera en la que la magia del bosque se había representado a sí misma dentro de su mente. Cómo les explicaría todo lo que había vivido allí dentro a ellos? Lo creerían demente, pero le habían sucedido tantas cosas extrañas que una más…

"Dices… que Hermione te sacó de ese… sitio?" Preguntó Kingsley anonadado.

"Estuve allí largo rato, no me podía mover. Creía que el símbolo me tragaría y que moriría pero unos instantes antes de que sucediera ella apareció a mi lado y me tendió su mano. Estoy seguro."

Sin embargo al verla allí, inmóvil, comenzó a convencerse de que la presencia de su amiga había sido fruto de su mente desesperada y enloquecida; la magia de ese lugar había manipulado su cerebro y había elegido el recuerdo de Hermione para ayudarlo a salir de allí… a la única persona a la cual le confiaría su vida sin titubear un segundo.

"Te creímos muerto, Harry. No sé en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te acercaste al símbolo." Le reprochó el Ministro apoyándole una mano en su hombro.

"No se acercó tanto, Kingsley. Yo mismo he pasado por allí más cerca de lo que él lo hizo." Lo defendió Bill.

"Dicen que el poder mágico del lugar se activó conmigo ya que… bueno, ya que sigo contaminado por el poder de la Varita de la Muerte." Explicó Harry en un tono monótono.

Sus tres compañeros lo miraron sin emitir palabra. "Dicen? Quién?" Preguntó finalmente Ron sin comprender; aparentemente ninguno de ellos había podido ver lo que Harry vio; quizá sólo habían visto el remolino de viento sobre el símbolo.

"Eso queda para después, Croaker querrá saber con lujo de detalles qué ha sucedido allí y qué fue lo que viste. Ahora acabemos de una vez con esta maldita Varita." Dijo Kingsley dirigiéndose a Ollivander; el viejo aún la tenía en sus manos, examinándola en cada detalle y pasando un dedo sobre ella. Harry creyó que sería muy difícil para él desprenderse de la vara y no le gustó un ápice la idea de ello; de pronto recordó las advertencias de la voz que escuchaba mientras estaba atrapado dentro del campo energético.

"No!" Gritó levantándose como si tuviera un resorte. "Nuestro plan no funcionará de esa manera!"

Kinglsey se dio vuelta, sorprendido. "A qué te refieres?"

"Allí dentro…" Explicó el muchacho señalando hacia el símbolo del centro del bosque. "Me dijeron que ningún mortal puede destruir la Varita."

"Tonterías Harry! Este… poder… puede destruir las defensas externas que protegen la Varita! Sólo así podré acceder a las maldiciones que la conforman!" Dijo a su vez Bill, exasperado.

"No, Bill! Esas defensas… o como se llamen… la magia de este lugar ya las ha destruido cuando el hechicero oscuro la quiso utilizar!" Explicó Harry.

"Mejor aún! Ollivander, dame la Varita. Acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas!" Replicó el mayor de los Weasley, decidido como nunca.

"Bill, te digo que no funcionará de esa forma! Sólo terminarás muerto ya que esas maldiciones no pueden ser destruidas por ningún mortal!" Le gritó Harry exasperándose.

"Quién te dijo eso? Harry, he desactivado infinidad de maldiciones en Egipto, puedo hacerlo!"

"No, no puedes! Acabarás muerto! Los entes… o lo que fueran… ellos me lo dijeron" Volvió a gritar Harry, llenando con ecos de su voz todo el claro.

"De nuevo con eso? Nos estás diciendo que allí dentro, en algún lugar que no podemos ver… hay… entes?" Preguntó Ron sin comprender nada.

"Sí Ron! O no lo sé, sólo sé que la magia de este lugar se manifestó frente a mí de esa forma!"

Ron frunció su cara; obviamente no podía comprender lo que su amigo le explicaba.

"Harry." Dijo Bill bajando la voz. "Puedo hacerlo. Tengo defensas que me protegerán de cualquier reacción surgida de las maldiciones que…"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Vociferó Harry desesperado cuando vio que Bill ya la tenía en sus manos. La Varita de la Muerte voló de sus manos y cayó mansamente varios metros más atrás.

"Qué demonios haces, Harry? Acaso estás demente o se te ha metido un doxy en la cabeza?" Le recriminó Bill ofendido y sorprendido ante el repentino hechizo del muchacho de la cicatriz.

"Esas maldiciones te matarán, Bill! No me estás escuchando?" Rugió Harry aún blandiendo su varita de madera de acebo.

Bill estaba sacado de quicio, ya que quería terminar con ese problema lo más rápido posible. Miró a Ron y a Kingsley, buscando apoyo para hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

"Si Harry dice que morirás haciéndolo… no creo que sea conveniente que lo hagas, Bill." Susurró Ron, asustado ante la sola idea de perder otro hermano.

Bill miró fastidiado a su hermano y luego dirigió su mirada a Kingsley; éste, suspirando por la impaciencia le dijo, pensativo. "Hace cierto tiempo Dumbledore me dijo que siempre confiara en el juicio de Harry, y en su instinto."

"Si Harry dice que el plan fallará y que tú perecerás en el intento, entonces busquemos otra forma de destruirla." Concluyó el Ministro ante la airada protesta de Bill.

"Y que sea rápido. Este lugar me está poniendo nervioso y además en cualquier momento puede volver a aparecer ese hechicero de los mil demonios!" Exclamó Ron exasperado ante los constantes cambios de planes de la _excursión_.

"Entonces puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso, asqueroso traidor a la sangre!"

Con el corazón en sus bocas, Harry y los demás se voltearon y vieron al hechicero oscuro parado del otro lado del claro del bosque. De pronto sus cuerpos fueron maniatados por fuertes cuerdas mágicas brillantes que los envolvieron desde los pies hasta los hombros y sus bocas amordazadas, al mismo tiempo que la Varita de la Muerte volaba hacia su mano libre, convocada sin varita.

*****HP*****

Harry no lo podía creer. Le resultaba imposible convencerse de lo rápido que se metían en algún nuevo embrollo apenas saliendo de otro. Estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo alarmado por la insistencia del hechicero oscuro, quien se arriesgaba a perder la vida a pocos metros del epicentro del claro del bosque. Pero por desgracia Harry se percató de que el hechicero de los mil demonios había aprendido la lección ya que se hallaba parado a distancia prudencial del símbolo, y además guardó la Varita de Saúco dentro de su túnica apenas la cogió del aire cuando la convocó.

Que ese extraño hechicero no pudiera utilizar magia negra allí en aquel lugar no tranquilizaba a Harry en lo más mínimo; era lo suficientemente poderoso y fuerte como para matarlos a todos sin tener que apelar a su _verdadera_ fuente de magia. Presa del pánico, intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas pero sabía que era infructuoso. Todos sus compañeros habían caído al suelo del claro de costado al tener sus piernas atadas fuertemente, y se hallaban retorciéndose buscando la forma de deshacerse de las ataduras mágicas; Harry se había caído casi al lado del cuerpo de Hermione, casi en el mismo lugar en donde se hallaba parado unos segundos antes.

"Imbéciles, creyeron que me iría de aquí sin mi Varita?" Dijo el hechicero entre dientes, en un tono frío y lleno de furia; Harry creía recordar que su nombre era Patrichs pero no estaba seguro.

"Oh, es verdad. No pueden hablar." Volvió a decir, esbozando ahora una media sonrisa francamente horripilante que congelaba la sangre. Dio unos pasos hacia ellos, seguramente para regodearse con su victoria.

"Así que querían destruir la Varita de Saúco, no es verdad? Qué… ignorantes." Murmuró, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. De pronto, un rápido movimiento de su varita arrancó un ahogado grito de dolor en Harry; un silencioso e inesperado hechizo del hechicero oscuro cortante le produjo un tajo enorme en el lateral de su pierna derecha. Pero al mismo tiempo el hechicero oscuro fue arrojado un par de metros hacia atrás, cayendo aparatosamente de espaldas al suelo.

"Maldición! Maldito bosque, destruiré cada árbol de este maldito bosque!" Gritó enfurecido el hechicero mientras se levantaba; Harry suspiró aliviado. Hermione tenía razón al final de cuentas: la clase de magia efectuada dependía del mago y de sus intenciones, y siendo el hechicero un mago tenebroso sus intenciones siempre tenderían hacia la magia negra, aunque efectuara un simple hechizo cortante.

El oscuro hechicero terminó de levantarse y furibundo apuntó su varita hacia los árboles. Estaba fuera de sí, y si fuera por él no quedaría en pie ningún árbol del bosque mágico. Pero antes de lanzar un nuevo hechizo pareció pensarlo dos veces y comenzó a reír siniestramente a carcajadas, haciendo que los vellos de la piel de Harry se erizaran.

"Ya lo entiendo! Así que no puedo hacer mi magia aquí? Entonces me iré, y los mataré a todos fuera de este asqueroso bosque!" Siguió gritando y riendo el hechicero, girando sobre sus pies para asegurarse de que sus gritos y amenazas se esparcieran por todos los rincones del claro.

A Harry le quedaron claro dos cosas: que el hechicero oscuro estaba completamente loco, lo que lo hacía más peligroso todavía, y que además era lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender de sus errores rápidamente. Y cuando el hechicero pasó cerca de él y de los demás (que aún estaban maniatados y tirados en el suelo) y sus cuerpos comenzaron a levitar algunos centímetros por sobre la hierba, Harry comenzó a temer por su vida y por la de los demás. El hechicero oscuro los llevaría levitando con un hechizo locomotor fuera de los límites del Santuario Druida y una vez allí no dudaría en asesinarlos a todos… seguramente con la Varita de la Muerte.

De pronto, sintió que el cuerpo de Hermione (que levitaba detrás suyo) cayó al suelo del claro. Un destello y un grito ahogado fueron prueba de que el hechicero había sido sorprendido sin poder defenderse ya que sus energías estaban concentradas en el hechizo locomotor múltiple. Al instante, todos cayeron al suelo del claro, casi en el mismo lugar en el que estaban antes.

Harry intentó zafarse de sus ataduras pero seguían firme; vio a Hermione pasar corriendo cerca suyo y se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Kingsley. Un par de segundos después el Ministro estaba levantado sacándose de encima las cuerdas rotas y buscando con su mirada al hechicero oscuro.

"Muy bien hecho Hermione! Ahora ve y desata a Harry, me encargaré del hechicero!" Ordenó Kingsley mientras Hermione terminaba de desatar a Ron, pero la chica quedó petrificada y con sus ojos muy abiertos al ver a Harry y percatarse de que su amigo estaba vivo y de que no había sido asesinado.

"Hermione! No tenemos tiempo, desátalo ahora!" Le gritó el Ministro desesperado, pero al ver que la chica no reaccionaba él mismo fue hacia el cuerpo maniatado de Harry y con un hechizo de su varita cortó las ataduras que lo mantenían inmóvil.

Harry pudo ver la expresión de su amiga, una mezcla de profunda sorpresa y de alegría, sólo por un par de segundos; un hechizo (Harry creyó que se trató de un _depulso_) impactó en el cuerpo de Hermione de lleno y la lanzó varios metros, incrustándola en el follaje del borde del claro.

"No! Hermione!" Gritó Harry, al tiempo que Kingsley tuvo que conjurar un escudo protector para absorber un nuevo ataque del hechicero oscuro contra él. Harry se levantó y tomando rápidamente su varita contraatacó, obligando al hechicero a defenderse con otro escudo; Ron hizo lo mismo y también comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra el insistente y peligroso mago oscuro.

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar en ambas direcciones, y tanto Harry como Kingsley y Ron atacaban y se defendían como podían de los embates del hechicero, quien se había replegado y se hallaba a varios metros de ellos. No podía practicar magia negra, y aún así era lo suficientemente poderoso como para mantener a raya a los tres al mismo tiempo, ya que su escudo protector era muy fuerte y se mantenía firme pese a absorber hechizos desde tres lugares distintos.

Harry, cansado y agotado por el intenso ajetreo del día, creyó que no podría sostener por mucho tiempo más su _protego_, y observando a pocos metros del hechicero un enorme tronco y macizo tumbado sobre un árbol en pie se concentró en él y con un fuerte hechizo _flipendo_ lo lanzó violentamente sobre el mago que se hacía llamar Patrichs. Éste apenas tuvo tiempo para girar su cabeza y verlo venir, pero no tuvo reacción y el enorme tronco lo embistió a la altura de su pecho, arrojándolo varios metros hacia el centro del claro del bosque. Tanto él como el tronco cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, pero el hechicero oscuro se llevó la peor parte: había caído casi sobre el símbolo que permanecía borrosamente dibujado en el centro del claro.

"Bien hecho Harry!" Lo congratularon Kingsley y Ron al mismo tiempo. Pero Harry estaba de pie con su varita apuntando hacia el hechicero, quien adolorido intentaba levantarse del suelo; en vilo, esperaba que el poder mágico del lugar se activara y se lo tragara para siempre.

Ni dos segundos habían pasado cuando el bosque no lo defraudó. Una fuerte corriente de aire, mucho más fuerte de las que habían visto allí, rodeó al hechicero al tiempo que un grave e intenso zumbido llenó íntegramente el lugar, retumbando molestamente dentro de sus cabezas.

"Aléjate Harry! No quiero que esa cosa te trague de nuevo!" Gritó Kingsley, quien junto a Ron permanecían parados con sus varitas listas, por las dudas. Los tres compañeros tenían que taparse los ojos con la mano libre debido a la increíble cantidad de polvo y desechos del suelo del claro que fueron lanzados hacia el remolino de viento.

"Kingsley! Harry! La Varita!" Gritó a su vez Ron, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se paralizara: en la estrepitosa y aparatosa caída del malherido hechicero, la Varita de la Muerte se había salido del interior de la túnica en donde la guardaba y yacía a un par de metros de él. La misma, más pesada que los desechos que volaban por el aire, aún permanecía quieta sobre el suelo pero Harry sabía que cuando el endemoniado viento tomara más fuerza la perderían para siempre.

Y cuando estaba a punto de convocarla con su propia varita de acebo, recordó repentinamente las advertencias de las extrañas y etéreas figuras cuando él mismo estuvo dentro de aquella clase de vórtice mágico.

"_Nuestro poder mágico es demasiado puro, y si el núcleo mágico del que la posee se expone a nuestra magia, la magia negra del artefacto que fluye dentro de su amo será destruida… junto con el amo."_

Ahora sí la advertencia tuvo sentido para Harry. No se trataba de destruir la Varita ya que ningún mortal podría hacerlo sin morir en el intento, sino de destruir su magia, la cual fluía a través de su poseedor…

El hechicero pareció volver en sí, y aterrado por lo que estaba sucediendo quiso levantarse y salir de allí, pero no pudo; tal como le había sucedido a Harry. Pero su vista localizó la Varita de Saúco en medio del polvoriento remolino y en su infinita y estúpida ambición comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el símbolo, estirando su mano para tomarla.

"No! No tomarás la Varita, maldito demente!" Rugió Ron, quien viendo que el hechicero se aprestaba a agarrarla apuntó su varita para intentar sacarla de allí y alejarla de su mano.

"Déjalo Ron! Deja que la tome!" Gritó Harry elevando su voz por el intenso sonido del viento cada vez más fuerte.

"Estás loco? Todavía tenemos que destruirla!" Le contestó el pelirrojo exasperado con otro grito y con sus cabellos rojos moviéndose descontroladamente por el viento que los azotaba.

"Te digo que dejes que el hechicero la agarre!" Gritó enfurecido Harry.

"Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?" Dijo Kingsley dubitativo, quien pese a estar casi a su lado apenas lo oyó.

En ese preciso momento, el hechicero pudo estirar su mano un poco más y acabó por tomarla. Al instante el vórtice se llenó de pequeños destellos brillantes que viajaban a gran velocidad alrededor del símbolo y del hechicero que estaba casi sobre él. El zumbido aumentó su intensidad hasta niveles casi insoportables para los tres compañeros, quienes tuvieron que taparse sus oídos, y el remolino de viento comenzó a aumentar paulatinamente su velocidad. Apenas podían ver al hechicero entre tanto polvo y desechos, y Harry temía que la Varita se le escapara de sus manos o peor aún… que se percatara de su error y la soltara.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. El viento ya había tomado ribetes huracanados y tanto él como Ron y Kingsley comenzaron a retroceder precavidamente para alejarse un poco más de esa destructiva batahola. Los destellos colmaron el lugar y pequeñas explosiones comenzaron a aparecer por doquier; Harry intentó explicarles que eso mismo había visto él cuando estuvo dentro del vórtice pero desistió ya que jamás lo podrían escuchar en esas condiciones.

Y cuando el enorme y furioso remolino de viento crecía hasta terminar arrinconando a los tres compañeros y a los cuerpos aún maniatados de Bill y Ollivander casi sobre los límites del claro en donde comenzaba el tupido follaje del bosque, el vórtice mágico repentinamente colapsó sobre sí mismo en dirección al símbolo brillante del centro, y un instante después se produjo una explosión lumínica que arrojó despojos y piedras hacia todas direcciones. La onda expansiva de la explosión literalmente barrió todo lo que estaba en el claro del bosque, inclusive a Harry y sus compañeros, quienes como si no pesaran nada fueron lanzados hacia fuera del claro violentamente y arrojados sobre el follaje y los árboles del bosque.

*****HP*****

Harry abrió los ojos pero sólo podía ver formas borrosas. La súbita explosión aún retumbaba en sus oídos y como consecuencia de ello un molesto zumbido parecía instalado en su adolorida cabeza; tanteó sus alrededores pero no pudo ubicar sus gafas, aunque pudo percatarse de que se hallaba tirado en el suelo del bosque, rodeado de plantas y pequeños arbustos. Su cabeza estaba sobre un tronco tirado en el suelo, y quizá el golpe luego de aterrizar allí le había hecho perder la conciencia.

"Harry!"

La voz de Kingsley acercándose resultó música para sus oídos y vio su figura agacharse sobre él, tapando el débil resplandor que provenía de los pocos rayos de solo que se filtraban por entre las copas de los altos árboles.

"Estás bien? Toma tus gafas." Le dijo el Ministro. Cuando Harry se las puso, vio el lamentable estado del ex Auror, sucio y con varias lastimaduras en su rostro, y con su túnica hecha harapos.

"Qué sucedió? Qué pasó con el hechicero?" Preguntó Harry levantándose abruptamente al recordar todo lo que había acontecido.

"Calma muchacho. Todo acabó." Le respondió, pero Harry se lanzó a correr hacia el claro desesperadamente, tenía que asegurarse de que el hechicero había sido destruido junto a la maldita Varita de la Muerte. Trastabilló sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pierna derecha por el hechizo cortante que había recibido pero no le importó, debía llegar al claro.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, se frenó de golpe y buscó desquiciado cualquier indicio que le indicara que algo había salido mal, pero no había nada allí. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No había rastros de desechos ni de escombros ni de nada, ni siquiera del hechicero oscuro.

Harry sonrió.

Con el corazón acelerado y temiendo desilusionarse por enésima vez en su vida, dio unos pasos por el claro mirando en todas direcciones, pero no había nada que ver allí. Sólo podía distinguir el ahora borroso símbolo en el medio del claro, al cual no pensaba acercarse nunca más en su vida.

Harry comenzó a reír.

"Sí! Sí! Sí!" Comenzó a gritar, levantando sus brazos en éxtasis.

"Harry!" Oyó que exclamó Kingsley cuando llegaba a su lado, cojeando. Su negra calva brillaba por el sudor pero estaba sonriente, señal de que él compartía el mismo sentimiento que Harry.

"Se ha destruido! La Varita se ha destruido!" Exclamaba Harry sin cesar, y se fundió en un abrazo con Kingsley.

"Y como tú supusiste, el hechicero también." Dijo Kingsley tranquilamente, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido. "Tendrás que contarnos cómo diablos lo supiste, Harry. Has estado brillante."

Harry sonrió complacido. Habría suficiente tiempo para contarles todo con lujo de detalles. De hecho, pensó que a partir de ese momento dispondría de todo el tiempo del mundo; la sensación que le ocasionó pensar en tanta libertad casi lo asfixió y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, pero no le importó.

"Hey! Interrumpo?" Preguntó Ron apareciendo por entre el follaje del bosque; Harry y Kingsley se miraron y al notar que aún estaban abrazados se separaron presurosamente, y se rieron de ellos mismos.

"Cómo estás?" Le preguntó Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro a un muy sonriente Ron.

"Bien, eso creo. Un poco golpeado." Dijo, mostrando una corredera de sangre que le brotaba de un hombro.

"Hermione!" Clamó Harry de pronto, recordando a su amiga. "Tengo que buscarla, puede estar…"

"Tranquilo Harry. Resulta que aterricé casi a su lado, ella está bien aunque está inconsciente de nuevo. Debe haber recibido otro golpe en su cabeza cuando fue lanzada por el hechizo del hechicero."

Las palabras de su amigo lo tranquilizaron, pero si Hermione había sufrido otro golpe en su cabeza tendrían que marcharse de allí inmediatamente. "Debemos irnos, tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo."

"De acuerdo. Ron, ve a buscar a tu hermano y a Ollivander." Dijo Kingsley.

"Oh, ellos están bien también. Los vi mientras venía hacia aquí." Contestó Ron con un buen humor llamativo.

"Perfecto, tráelos para marcharnos. Yo iré a buscar a los mortífagos que atrapamos, deben estar esparcidos por todo el bosque." Dijo Kingsley yendo hacia donde creía que los encontraría. Si habían sido arrojados (como ellos) por la onda expansiva, tardaría tiempo en encontrarlos pero los necesitaba para entregarlos al Ministerio y justificar así su nueva ausencia a su cargo.

"Harry, intenta convocar a tu escoba desde aquí, la necesitarás para tu primer práctica de este próximo lunes en el Puddlemere. No debe estar muy lejos. Oh, y no iremos a San Mungo. Nos las tendremos que arreglar con Poppy y con la enfermería de Hogwarts." Les gritó mientras se alejaba.

"Estamos todos heridos, Harry. Llamaremos demasiado la atención si vamos a San Mungo, y se enterarán en el Ministerio." Explicó Ron ante el gesto de incomprensión de Harry. "Quieres que te ayude a buscar la Firebolt que perdiste?"

"No creo que sea necesario. Mira." Dijo Harry. Acto seguido se sacó la sucia y rotosa chaqueta y dejando su hombro tatuado a la vista lo tocó con la punta de su varita. Súbitamente, el tatuaje que él había elegido como sistema de seguridad cuando compró su escoba cobró vida y sus iniciales doradas sobre el escudo de la empresa fabricante parecieron resplandecer; algunos segundos después la Firebolt Serie 97 apareció volando por entre los árboles hasta acabar mansamente en la mano derecha de Harry.

"Brillante! Así que para eso servía ese tatuaje, además de darte ínfulas!" Rió el pelirrojo.

Harry también rió, y sólo espero algunos segundos para sacarse la duda. "Estás… de muy buen humor, Ron. No es que no me guste verte así, pero… te encuentras bien?"

Ron, como toda respuesta, le sonrió aún más. Luego dijo: "Recuerdas lo que me pidió George? Bueno, cuando abrí mis ojos luego de ser arrojado por la onda expansiva me di cuenta de que mi cara estaba sobre un enorme montón de pequeñas plantas como ésta."

A continuación le tendió una mano y le mostró su palma abierta; allí descansaba una pequeña planta… un trébol de cuatro hojas.

*****HP*****

Era un soleado domingo en donde el frío casi no se sentía en Escocia, algo desacostumbrado para esa época del año. El castillo de Hogwarts estaba prácticamente desierto temprano por la tarde, y los alumnos aprovechaban lo que era quizá el último día de agradable temperatura y sol antes del crudo invierno que se avecinaba. Estaban desparramados por todos los rincones de los terrenos, desde la orilla del lago hasta los jardines que colindaban con el estadio de Quidditch, acostados sobre la hierba platicando entre ellos o con cantidades de libros abiertos, estudiando febrilmente.

Todo eso había resultado ser bueno para el contingente de heridos que había arribado al castillo un par de horas atrás. Recibidos por un sorprendido y preocupado Hagrid en los portones de la entrada, se encaminaron inmediatamente hacia la entrada principal en donde los esperaba la directora McGonagall con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido cuando algo se salía de los parámetros normales. Y también había resultado bueno que no se hubieran cruzado con nadie en su trayecto hacia la enfermería ni en el pasillo del tercer piso ya que todos ellos eran especialmente reconocibles, en particular dos de ellos, uno por ser el Ministro de Magia y el otro por ostentar una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente.

Un par de horas después todos ellos se hallaban mucho mejor y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. La herida cortante de la pierna de Harry casi había desaparecido, y según le habían dicho en un par de días ya no habría rastros de ella; por su parte, Bill y Ron también estaban bien, aunque todavía cansados por el intenso trajín y por las emociones vividas en Irlanda. Hermione era la única que aún debía mantener reposo en una cama. Harry la veía bien y sin síntoma alguno del golpe en la cabeza que había sufrido (aunque con un enorme vendaje que le cubría de la frente para arriba) pero la notaba pensativa, aún cuando le habían relatado lo que había sucedido y cómo pudieron finalmente deshacerse de la Varita y del hechicero oscuro al mismo tiempo.

Kingsley se aprestaba a marcharse ya que debía presentarse en su despacho; apenas habían llegado a Hogwarts, convocó a un Auror para que lo ayudase a trasladar a los mortífagos apresados y se desaparecieron rumbo al Ministerio; volvió una hora después para asegurarse de que todos se hallaban bien.

"Bien, debo irme." Dijo, levantándose. "No se imaginan el jaleo que me espera en el Ministerio. Cuando me vieron entrar en el Atrio con los tres mortífagos capturados… bueno, la noticia se esparció como reguero de pólvora por todo el Ministerio."

"Han podido encontrar a Selwyn?" Preguntó Harry.

"No que yo sepa, ya aparecerá."

"Muerto, espero." Murmuró Ron.

"Ron!" Se quejó Hermione.

"Qué? Acaso no es lo que le espera? El idiota se creyó que se escaparía utilizando esa… magia o lo que fuera…" Se defendió el pelirrojo.

"Hablando de esa magia, Croaker está ávido de verte y que le cuentes cada detalle de todo lo que ocurrió en el bosque." Dijo Kingsley refiriéndose a Harry, quien asintió con su cabeza.

"Y me temo que tendrán que ir un día de éstos al Ministerio, a atestiguar todo lo que sucedió."

Cuando Bill y los tres amigos lo miraron desquiciados, el Ministro continuó explicando. "Por supuesto que no diremos nada sobre la Varita de la Muerte? Acaso me creen orate? Pero si los mortífagos declaran todos sabrán que ustedes también estuvieron allí, así que es conveniente no ocultar lo sucedido y que la comunidad mágica sepa que algunos de los que se habían escapado ya no representarán un peligro nunca más."

"Y qué sucederá con ese hechicero oscuro? También lo darán a conocer?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No, pero la Oficina de Aurores y el Departamento de Misterios querrán saber sobre él y sobre sus capacidades y poderes, por lo menos eso me imagino yo."

Se hizo un profundo silencio cuando Kingsley dijo lo que dijo, y todos seguramente se pusieron a considerar lo que había ocurrido y los peligros en los que se habían metido en sus dos viajes a Irlanda. Harry rogaba internamente que haya sido la última de sus aventuras, no quería pasar su vida visitando la enfermería de Hogwarts o San Mungo, y menos aún volver a ver a Hermione internada por haberlo seguido a él y a sus problemas.

El muchacho miró a su amiga, y seguía creyendo que ésta parecía preocupada u ofuscada por algo. Harry se sentía feliz y aliviado, sentimientos que crecerían a medida que los días pasaran y que la sensación de haberse liberado del hechicero desconocido y de la última carga que había heredado de la época de su némesis Voldemort recorrería lentamente cada circuito de su cerebro pero que al fin se sentiría feliz y libre.

Pero su amiga no parecía compartir dichos sentimientos, por el momento. Algo la estaba molestando y no podía saber qué; tenía que preguntarle.

"Estás bien?"

La muchacha lo miró fijamente algunos segundos y luego le respondió: "Ven, acércate."

Harry se levantó de su silla obedientemente (intuyó que le convenía) y se acercó a la cama en donde la chica permanecía recostada. Súbitamente lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta con sus dos manos y lo atrajo hacia ella; el muchacho no pudo reaccionar, sorprendido por la rapidez de movimiento de su amiga.

"La próxima vez que te dejes matar o que te entregues o que tengas un plan que de alguna forma implique que te maten o que te arrojen alguna maldición, juro por Merlín que si sobrevives yo misma me encargaré de completar la tarea!"

Harry la miraba atónito y con sus ojos muy abiertos; ahora ya sabía por qué estaba tan molesta. Hermione no le gritaba sino que utilizaba un tono neutro pero cargado de ira, y terminó de enunciar su _amenaza_ con un gesto de furia que ratificaba que estaba hablando en serio.

"Estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione! El hechicero oscuro no podía utilizar magia negra dentro de ese bosque, tú misma me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté mientras todos peleaban!" Se defendió Harry, dubitativo; sabía que jamás podría ganar una discusión de ese tipo con ella.

"Que yo te lo dije? Yo no te dije tal cosa! Te dije que la magia negra dependía del mago y de sus intenciones!" Le contestó a punto de estallar. "Y jamás me hubiera imaginado lo que tenías pensando hacer!"

La chica soltó a Harry pero éste quedó allí mismo, parado al lado de la cama. "Y cómo se suponía que podría haberte contado todo mi plan? Habíamos sido pillados por los mortífagos y el hechicero, quien a su vez se divertía apuntándome a la cara!"

"No lo vuelvas a hacer, Harry." Murmuró Hermione sin escuchar la explicación de su amigo.

"Pues resultó un buen plan, o no? Al fin de cuentas pudimos liberarnos de nuestros enemigos y enterarnos que allí no podía utilizarse magia negra!"

Hermione abrió sus ojos incrédula. "Un buen plan? Te creí muerto, Harry! Es la segunda vez que te creo muerto, acaso no lo comprendes? Te han golpeado tantas bludgers y tantas quaffles en la cabeza que un buen plan consiste en entregarte y dejarte matar?"

"No!"

"Sabes lo que sentí cuando te observé caer al suelo luego de que te arrojaran la maldición asesina? Claro que no lo sabes! Y no quiero volver a sentirlo nunca más, de acuerdo? Nunca más, Harry!"

El muchacho se quedó sin habla. Sabía lo que había sentido su amiga, Kingsley le había contado sobre la reacción de la chica cuando ésta lo creyó muerto. Y no quería que ella volviese a sentirse tan mal, desesperada o impotente por él ni por ninguna de sus acciones, por más justificadas que parecieran.

"Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento mucho."

Al instante, la chica cambió su gesto adusto y de furia por uno menos atemorizante (aunque siguiera enojada).

"Nunca más Harry. Si te matan, no sé qué haría sin ti." Murmuró su amiga en un tono que rayaba la súplica y que hizo que Harry sintiera un nudo en su corazón.

"Nunca más Hermione. Te lo prometo, ya no más."

"Bien. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Ahora sí, me marcho al Ministerio." Dijo satisfecho Kingsley, y saludando al grupo con su mano enfiló rumbo a la salida de la enfermería."

"Bah! Qué patético, pensé que vería correr sangre, mejor me marcho yo también!" Dijo a su vez Ron siguiendo los pasos del Ministro.

"Dónde cree que va, señor Weasley?" Protestó Madame Pomfrey cerrándole el paso antes de que llegara a la puerta.

"A comer! Hace días que no pruebo bocado!" Se quejó el pelirrojo exagerando y tomándose la barriga con su mano.

"Aún no ha tomado su última poción, y ya está usted demasiado crecidito como para hacer un berrinche! Vamos, venga!" Le ordenó la sanadora de Hogwarts, llevándolo casi a las arrastradas hacia su despacho.

"Suerte Ronald. Te veo en el Gran Comedor... eso si llegas a tiempo para la cena!" Se burló Bill marchándose.

Ron lo miró furioso mientras era arrastrado, y le siguió suplicando a Madame Pomfrey. "Pero la cena debe estar servida! Los elfos retirarán los platos en cualquier momento!"

Harry y Hermione se permitieron que una pequeña sonrisa brotara de sus labios mientras escuchaban las inútiles quejas de Ron, pero no podían dejar de mirarse. Luego de las disculpas del muchacho, los gestos de enojo de su amiga habían dado paso a la encantadora y profunda mirada de Hermione, mirada que hacía latir su corazón y que ahora, libre y sin problemas a la vista, auguraba tiempos de felicidad y de tranquilidad.

*****HP*****

EPILOGO

(Dos semanas después)

*****HP*****

"Qué tienes?"

"Hmm... no lo sé, no sé qué significa esto."

Harry bajó lentamente sus cinco cartas y las apoyó en la mesa, mostrando cuatro ases y provocando bufidos y gestos de fastidio en sus compañeros de póker.

"De nuevo Poker, Jean? Has aprendido a jugar en estos meses..." Protestó Alain, el vecino cuya casa era contigua a su casa de _La Valette-du-Var _en las afueras de Toulon, Francia_._ El mismo que, al verlo después de meses de ausencia en el vecindario mediterráneo lo había saludado efusivamente al mejor estilo francés y había convocado a un juego de póker con otros vecinos, tal como acostumbraban mientras Harry estuvo viviendo allí por algunos meses. Le parecía increíble que aún lo llamaran Jean, aunque si lo pensaba bien no tendrían por qué no hacerlo ya que siempre lo habían conocido por su falso nombre de Jean Martans, el cual se inventó al llegar a Francia escapando de sus culpas y de sus fantasmas, e incluso de su propio nombre.

"Bah, sigue teniendo suerte de principiante!" Exclamó sonriendo otro de sus vecinos, Jean-Luc, recientemente separado de su mujer por haber comprado una costosísima podadora de césped sin consultarla; Harry no pudo dejar de notar el esfuerzo que sus amigos franceses hacían al intentar hablar en inglés cuando estaban con él, y eso lo hacía sentir aceptado.

"En realidad soy un experto, los he engañado durante meses para que se creyeran el cuento y poder desfalcarlos." Bromeó Harry mientras acomodaba las fichas que había ganado en la última mano. Tanto Alain como Jean-Luc y los otros dos vecinos que estaban sentados en la mesa de paño verde rieron a gusto; a decir verdad era la primera vez que Harry tenía suerte con las cartas, algo que comenzaba a relacionar estrechamente con sus cambiantes estados de ánimo.

"Debo irme, muchachos. Cuídense, quieren?" Comenzó a despedirse el muchacho inglés, saludando con un abrazo a cada uno de sus vecinos.

"Au revoir, Jean! Prepárate para una paliza la próxima vez que vuelvas!" Le dijo Jean-Luc mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Alain lo acompañó hasta la puerta (ya que era su casa y era un buen anfitrión) y cuando abrió la puerta el fresco aire de la tarde lo atravesó. Era una hermosa tarde en el sur de Francia.

"Adiós Harry. Esperamos verte pronto por aquí."

"Sí, vendré más seguido ahora que..." Dijo Harry correspondiendo el saludo y sonriendo ante lo que estuvo a punto de decir, sobre magos tenebrosos y varitas poderosas que ahora lo dejarían en paz. "Ahora que tengo más tiempo."

Luego del saludo y del abrazo, Harry caminó cuesta arriba rumbo a su casa, la cual se hallaba semi-oculta entre algunos altos árboles y sobre el final de la serpenteante calle que atravesaba el vecindario que al muchacho tanto le gustaba. Estaba feliz, ver a sus amigos franceses después de tanto tiempo y compartir con ellos una breve partida de ese juego tan aburrido pero que disfrutaba enormemente cada vez que lo jugaba con ellos. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro llegó hasta su casa y se dio vuelta para mirar hacia abajo.

Una placentera sensación de deja-vú lo invadió, recordando sus meses viviendo en ese lugar. La vista francamente quitaba el aliento: la calle viboreaba entre casas de techo de tejas rojas y pequeños bosques hasta perderse bastante más abajo, lejos, en el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo de _La Valette-du-Var. _Y más allá, hacia el horizonte, la bella y gran ciudad de Toulón recostada sobre el Mediterráneo, cuyo azul profundo se mezclaba con el azul del cielo de la tarde.

Cuánto deseaba vivir en ese lugar! Sabía que no iba a ser posible por el momento ya que seguía siendo el encargado de las prácticas de la asignatura de Defensa en Hogwarts y además sus prácticas en el Puddlemere, si bien agotadoras, iban por buen camino. Aún era reserva debido a que el buscador titular se hallaba en buena forma y tenía más experiencia que él, pero faltaba sólo una semana para el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch profesional y debía estar listo por si el coach lo tenía en cuenta.

Pero internamente sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría viviendo allí. Era un lugar perfecto para él, el lugar que lo había refugiado en tiempos de tristeza mayúscula y de culpas, el lugar que con su paz y belleza lo había sacado de su depresión y de su encierro, otorgándole amigos y un nuevo hogar con el cual estaba profundamente encariñado. Era un lugar que lo tenía todo y que le ofrecía todo lo que él siempre había querido para su vida: tranquilidad, amigos, belleza... anonimato. Sólo había una cosa que le preocupaba y que estaba precisamente relacionada con su feliz anonimato allí. No podría seguir haciéndose llamar Jean Martans frente a sus amigos y en algún momento tendría que relatarles (muy aproximadamente) el porqué de su decisión sobre elegir un nombre falso para ocultarse fuera de Inglaterra, y contarles que su verdadero nombre era Harry Potter. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Harry sonrió. Aún observaba el paisaje mientras el sol caía lentamente sobre las montañas cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándole su cintura desde atrás y unos besos en su cuello. Ahora sí, todo era perfecto.

"Hola. Te fue bien?" Preguntó la voz en un susurro, el tono de voz que más le gustaba en ella.

"Sí. Gané una partida de póker por primera vez. No lo podían creer."

"Un mago tan famoso como tú jugando un juego de muggles... quién lo diría!"

Los dos amigos del alma sonrieron con ganas, mientras permanecían en la misma posición sin ninguna ganas de separarse ni un centímetro. Harry jamás había sentido tanta libertad en su vida, y jamás había sido tan feliz aunque sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde la destrucción de la Varita de la Muerte y del hechicero oscuro. A veces se desorientaba, sin saber qué hacer ante la total falta de preocupaciones y de problemas, y cuando eso le sucedía no hallaba respuestas. Su vida había sido un compendio de situaciones peligrosas e inverosímiles, repleta de amenazas y de enemigos; y ahora no había nada de eso. Era como un vacío enorme que aún le costaba esfuerzo llenar. Era increíble como tanta tranquilidad y tanta libertad podían sobrepasarlo de semejante manera.

Pero extrañamente cada vez que se sentía de esa forma su amiga del alma, su alma gemela aparecía y lo abrazaba; automáticamente su mente dejaba de divagar y de preocuparse, y su ser entero volvía a la realidad, reconfortado y contenido por el abrazo. Así era Hermione: brillante, pero lo suficientemente sensible como para detectar sus cambiantes estados de ánimo; estudiosa y responsable, pero tan cariñosa con él que había momentos en los cuales no se sacaban las manos de encima durante largos ratos. Ya no se negaba a sí mismo lo que sentía por ella, ni ella lo que sentía por él, pero todavía pasaría algún tiempo hasta que se animaran a abrirse totalmente y a demostrar sus sentimientos frente a todos. No querían dar aún ese paso, no querían enemistarse con los Weasley ni con Ron ya que sabían que tendrían que tener mucha paciencia con ellos y especialmente con el restante integrante del trío.

"Ven aquí." Dijo suavemente Harry, ubicando a Hermione delante de él y de esa forma abrazarla por la cintura desde atrás, siempre mirando el hermoso paisaje. Adoraba tomar a su amiga así, y más aún a ella ya que cerró sus ojos extasiada y apoyó su cabeza en un hombro de Harry; podría quedarse horas allí, junto a ella.

"Recuerdas la primera vez que me trajiste aquí?" Susurró la chica.

"Ajá."

"Aquí me besaste por primera vez hace meses, en este mismo lugar en el que estamos parados... y ahora que lo pienso en un día muy parecido a éste."

Harry la besó en una mejilla. La chica volteó su cabeza y besó a su amigo en la boca. Un rato después Hermione volvió a mirar hacia delante, en dirección al pueblo.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que te dijo Ron hace algunos días." Dijo Hermione.

"Aquello de _no sé si lo voy a poder soportar_ cuando nos vio tomados de la mano en el Callejón Diagonal? No te preocupes, no es estúpido. Creo que lo sabe desde hace meses o años quizá, los únicos que no lo sabíamos éramos nosotros dos." Explicó Harry.

Hermione suspiró. "Y cuándo te has dado cuenta de lo que sentías por mí?"

"Cuando fuiste a mi casa en el Valle de Godric unos días después de que volviera de Francia. Estabas aterrada de que me fuera de nuevo, y te pusiste a llorar sintiéndote culpable porque Bill y Fleur me habían encontrado aquí y me habían salvado de los dos mortífagos, y tú no. Recuerdas?" Le contó el chico, sonriendo.

"Claro que lo recuerdo. Aún me lo reprocho, sabes? Aún no me perdono no haber podido deducir a dónde te habías escapado leyendo tus cartas!"

"No soy tan idiota, Hermione. No quería que me encontraran, dame un poco de crédito!"

Hermione lo besó en una mejilla tiernamente, tomándole el rostro con una mano. "Pero te encontraron Bill, Fleur y los dos mortífagos, y también Hogwarts."

"Gente brillante, no como tú." Bromeó Harry, ganándose una hermosa sonrisa de su amiga.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, y mientras Harry seguía abrazándola por la cintura su amiga seguía disfrutando del abrazo.

"Y tú?" Preguntó tímidamente Harry.

Hermione sonrió, avergonzada. "Cuando te vi muerto bajo el pie de Voldemort, en la batalla final, creo"

La chica no siguió, y poniéndose seria se sumió en sus recuerdos. Finalmente al cabo de un largo rato prosiguió.

"Sentí que me moría. Ver a la persona que más quieres tirada en el suelo, sin vida…"

"Estaba fingiendo estar muerto Hermione. No estaba realmente muerto."

"Ya lo sé Harry! Pero yo no lo sabía, y nadie de nosotros lo sabía! Esa visión provocó la furia de todos y nuestro temor hacia Voldemort desapareció. Fue como si todos quisiéramos matarlo al mismo tiempo y en la batahola que se formó dentro del Gran Comedor comencé a buscarlo, estaba furiosa y quería mandarlo al infierno!"

Hermione se tomó unos segundos ya que su respiración se había agitado, presa de su horrible recuerdo. "Pero todo era un caos, había elfos, mortífagos y alumnos por todos lados. Y cuando vi a Ginny siendo atacada por Bellatrix… bueno, tuve que ir a ayudarla."

Harry asintió, recordando muy bien esa parte. La arpía preferida de Voldemort fue finalmente liquidada por la señora Weasley y él mismo, aún oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad tuvo que efectuar un _protego_ para protegerla cuando cabeza de serpiente se enloqueció al ver muerta a Bellatrix.

"Y después…" Prosiguió la chica, un poco más calmada pero aún con sus ojos cerrados. "Cuando te marchaste a Francia. Sabía que estabas encerrado en tu casa del Valle de Godric, agobiado por todas las culpas que sentías. Fui a visitarte y… descargaste tus frustraciones y tu ira conmigo."

"Y yo lo hubiera entendido si tu descarga te hubiese ayudado a sentirte mejor, pero te desapareciste bajo mis propias narices sin decirme a dónde ibas. Ya te he dicho lo mal que me he sentido durante esos meses que estuviste en Francia, no tenía deseos de hacer nada ni de hablar con nadie. Cada vez que recibía una lechuza tuya esperaba que me dijeras dónde estabas, así podría ir a visitarte… pero eso nunca pasó y si bien en ellas te esmerabas en pedirme perdón y en decirme lo mucho que me querías, cada vez que las terminaba de leer me largaba a llorar, pensando que yo ya no tenía cabida en tu nueva vida. Quizá fue allí donde me di cuenta realmente de todo lo que te necesitaba y de todo lo que te quería, y de que la vida no iría a ser la misma sin ti cerca mío."

Harry la contemplaba con veneración y no se le pasaba por la cabeza interrumpirla, quería que terminara de sacarse todo lo que tenía dentro y que descargara todo lo que sentía sobre ello… pero no veía animosidad ni furia reprimida en ella, y eso hizo que la quisiera más aún, si eso era posible; la abrazó más fuerte y Hermione sonrió brevemente, complacida. Luego prosiguió.

"Cuando finalmente volviste y pude comenzar a perdonarte, descubrí que habías cambiado mucho. Te habías convertido en una persona más expresiva, me prestabas más atención… ahí supe que ya no quería seguir con Ron, aunque tardé mucho en darme cuenta de todo lo que realmente sentía por ti… me resistía, temía no ser correspondida… y si eso sucediera contigo no sabría cómo recuperarme."

"No quiero poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, Harry. Podría sobreponerme a perder tu amor, pero jamás podría sobreponerme a perderte a ti."

Hermione terminó de decir eso casi en un susurro y suspiró, afligida. Harry no encontraba las palabras justas para que su amiga sacara de su cabeza semejante ridiculez, pero abrió su corazón y las palabras fluyeron por arte de magia.

"Nuestra amistad nunca estará en riesgo, Hermione. He hecho muchas estupideces y aquí estamos, juntos como miles de veces. Quiero que dejes de pensar en perderme o en que no te corresponderé, ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti."

Harry la miró y sintió un impulso dentro suyo, incontenible. "Te amo, Hermione."

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y lo besó en una mejilla. Luego giró y se puso frente a Harry, y cuando se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron en la boca el muchacho se sintió en el paraíso. Estaba en el lugar que más le gustaba estar con la chica que amaba, qué más podía pedir? Amaba sentirla cerca suyo, abrazarla y sentir sus abrazos. Amaba besarla y amaba los besos de su amiga, había tanta pasión y tanto cariño en ellos al mismo tiempo que su mente se ponía en blanco y dejaba de pensar.

Luego de un largo rato, cuando sus bocas se separaron el sol ya se había puesto detrás de las montañas, y comenzaron a prenderse las primeras luces del hermoso vecindario; Hermione sonreía, feliz.

"Ya me lo imaginaba, Harry, aunque nunca osé permitirme creérmelo. Yo también te amo." Le dijo en un susurro atrapante y sensual, y volvieron a juntar sus labios, besándose como a ellos tanto les gustaba hacerlo.

"Oh la lá, Monsieur Jean!"

Harry aguantó la risa pero Hermione no. El muchacho que lo había saludado era el hijo de uno de sus vecinos, que tenía casi su edad, y los había pillado abrazados y cariñosos cuando pasó en su bicicleta. Harry levantó su mano saludándolo mientras el joven seguía sonriendo mirándolo, con un par de pequeños niños en sendas pequeñísimas bicicletas siguiéndolo y pedaleando a toda máquina para no perder de vista al mayor.

"Sí." Dijo Hermione aún sonriente. "Es un lugar perfecto para vivir, no crees?"

"Sí, pero creo que lo dejaré para más adelante. Entre mi cargo en Hogwarts y el Puddlemere supongo que me resultará más práctico seguir en Inglaterra; además si terminaré siendo un Auror es preferible estar cerca de la acción, no crees?"

Hermione separó un poco su rostro del de Harry y lo miró frunciendo su entrecejo. "No lo sé, Harry. Te has deshecho tú sólo de Voldemort y de muchos mortífagos estos últimos meses… sinceramente no creo que quede mucho de acción."

Harry sonrió, esbozando una media sonrisa. "Una vez, hace tiempo, Dumbledore me dijo que _hay que luchar, volver a luchar y seguir luchando porque sólo así se podrá mantener a raya al mal, aunque nunca se llegue a erradicarlo_."

El muchacho volvió a sonreír, evocando el recuerdo de su querido ex director y mentor. Una frase que le había quedado marcada a fuego en su cerebro, entre tantas, y descubrió que echaba de menos al viejo; se sentía afortunado de haber sido tan cercano al hechicero más brillante y poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

"Siempre pensé como él, y lo sigo haciendo. El mal nunca desaparecerá ya que es inherente al ser humano, y si bien seguramente vendrán tiempos de paz y tranquilidad, creo que hay que estar preparados." Concluyó Harry.

Hermione no estaba muy feliz con su decisión pero asintió con su cabeza; lo besó largamente en la boca y luego le dijo:

"Y yo estaré allí, apoyándote."

Harry murió de amor, y se le formó un nudo en su garganta ante el cariño y la lealtad de la persona más importante de su nueva y auspiciosa vida.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora." Le dijo, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia su hermosa casa de paredes blancas, amplias ventanas y techos de teja roja, casi íntegramente rodeada de bellos árboles. "Quiero que me ayudes a decidir dónde demonios pondré esa biblioteca que te había prometido, recuerdas? Vendré mucho más seguido por aquí y me gustaría que vengas conmigo algunas veces!"

Hermione abrazó por la cintura a su amigo del alma mientras caminaban, sonriendo. "Algunas veces? Honestamente, Harry, vendré contigo siempre! Adoro este lugar! Y adoro los libros, amor, pero ninguno se acerca siquiera a mis deseos de estar contigo… aunque tienes un amplio espacio desaprovecho en la planta alta…" Dijo la chica sugerentemente, mientras entraban por la puerta de la casa.

O mejor dicho, del hogar que Harry siempre había soñado con tener y que un mago tenebroso le había negado. Un hogar que ahora, con Hermione dentro, comenzaba finalmente a tomar forma; y si bien sabían que los problemas y los peligros tarde o temprano regresarían, eran tiempos de paz y de tranquilidad ganada con sangre y sacrificio, con muertes de seres queridos y con una lucha sin cuartel. Ahora tocaba disfrutar de la vida y de los seres queridos, de proyectar y de planificar, de jugar para el Puddlemere o de iniciar una carrera en el Ministerio, de viajar a Francia las veces que quisieran o de quedarse en Inglaterra; se lo habían ganado con creces y nadie en el mundo mágico podría opinar lo contrario.

Porque, como bien dijo Hagrid alguna vez, lo que tenga que llegar, llegará, y ya habrá tiempo para plantarle la cara.

***** FIN *****

**Otra N/A: Bueno, al fin! Espero les haya gustado porque a mí me gustó escribir esta historia; tengo pensado escribir una continuación de esta historia... pero quedará para más adelante ya que tengo mucho para estudiar! Un saludo para todos los que leyeron toda la historia, y otro más para los que se tomaron el tiempo de mandar reviews, muchas gracias y nos vemos!!!!  
**


End file.
